Español 2 era todo para ti
by Tsubasaglz
Summary: Español 2 con Arnold era divertido hasta que una presentación en clase cambia todo. Cuando él se marcha para perseguir sus sueños y encontrar a sus padres en medio de la selva de San Lorenzo, Helga es quien se queda atrás con el secreto que nunca fue capaz de decirle. Pero, ¿una videollamada sorpresa de Arnold meses después cambiará su vida para siempre? *Traducción de Polkahotness
1. ¡Hola Arnold!

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

Nota de la autora original (Polkahotness): Hola mis amados lectores. ¡Estoy muy emocionada por esta historia! ¡La idea solo vino a mí y tenía que trabajar en ella y aquí esta! 7,344 palabras de ella, jaja. Muy curiosa de saber que piensan ustedes de esta historia así que POR FAVOR lean y comenten sus pensamientos sobre ella. ¡Los amo mucho y no puedo esperar a su realimentación y disfrútenla! XOXO Polkahotness

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: ¡Hola Arnold!**

* * *

"¡Buenos días, chicos y chicas!"

Mis dedos estaban golpeando sobre la antigua butaca de madera mientras mi otra mano estaba ocupada haciendo dibujos en los márgenes de mi libreta.

Nunca había disfrutado Español. No era como si fuera mala o algo así, pero si no tuviera que tomar ninguna clase de idioma extranjero por dos años para entrar a alguna buena universidad, no estaría en esta clase en primer lugar.

Arnold, sin embargo, era extremadamente bueno en el idioma. Él había estado en mi clase el año pasado y la Señora Mirado no tenía más que solo cosas buenas que decir sobre sus exámenes perfectos y sus trabajos perfectos y sus discursos perfectos.

"Así que, cabeza de balón, ¿Cómo va tu romance con la Señora M?"

"Helga, por la quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos, no estoy enamorado de la Señora Mirado"

"Bueno, debe haber algún tipo de razón para tengas más del 100% en la clase. Ya sabes cómo va, le rascas la espalda y ella te rasca a ti…"

"Helga, ciertamente no estás sugiriendo que la Señora se involucraría con alguno de sus estudiantes de alguna manera sexual…"

"Ew, Pheebs. Gracias por ESA imagen mental. Yo solo decía que es un poco peculiar… ¿no lo crees?"

Gerald se volteo y me lanzó una mirada.

"Así que… él es bueno en la clase. ¿Para qué quieres saber eso, Pataki?"

"¿Para qué quieres saber para qué quiero saber yo?"

Fruncí los labios y me crucé los brazos frente a mi pecho mientras me recargaba contra el respaldo de la silla.

"Tienes serios problemas."

"Lo dudo, Geraldo."

La Señora aplaudió en frente del salón.

"¡Estudiantes! ¡Escuchen! _*¡Escuchen!*_ "

Nuestra clase de diecisiete dirigimos la atención hacia el frente e inmediatamente dejamos las conversaciones a medias.

"Hoy vamos a trabajar en nuestra hoja de vocabulario y si alguno tiene tiempo extra, trabajen en sus traducciones, por favor. Recuerden que tendremos nuestro examen de vocabulario el jueves y empezaremos a presentar nuestras traducciones el viernes. Voy a poner algo de música al frente por si están interesados en hacer alguna petición." Sonrió y caminó hacia su escritorio mientras encendía las bocinas para llenar el salón con alguna clase de canción de Hip-hop en español.

Mientras la música se escuchaba a través de las conversaciones del salón, tomé mi hoja rosa de vocabulario que estaba ya terminada. La Señora M era una de mis maestras más organizadas y por esto, cada hoja de trabajo tenía tablas y columnas. Esta hoja tenía 4 celdas por cada palabra. La primera celda tenía la palabra en inglés, en negritas. Al lado, había una celda para la palabra en español y la celda después de esa era un poco más larga para así poder escribir una oración usando la palabra. La celda final era también grande, y nos pedía que dibujáramos algo para ayudarnos a recordar la palabra en español. Yo había terminado la hoja de vocabulario desde el segundo día que nos la dio, pero como el resto de mis compañeros, nunca lo dije. La mayoría de nuestra clase disfrutaba el tiempo extra para no hacer nada y aprovecharnos de eso.

Hasta Arnold.

"Anoche, la Abuela hizo hot dogs de nuevo."

"¡Vamos viejo, esa es la mejor noche en tu casa!"

"Gerald, llevamos comiendo hot dogs por más de una semana. Está llegando al punto en el que ya no bajo a cenar."

"Siempre puedes venir a mi casa si quieres. Creo que mamá está haciendo algún tipo de guiso para hoy en la noche."

"Cualquier cosa es mejor que hot dogs, pero debo preguntarles primero."

Deslicé mi hoja de trabajo sobre la esquina de mi escritorio y saque mi libreta con mi poema que aún tenía que ser traducido. Mis orejas, sin embargo, escuchando la conversación que los dos mejores amigos estaban teniendo.

"Sabes, Arnold, tienes 18. Puedes ir y hacer las cosas tu mismo. Esa es la mejor parte de ser legal."

"No necesariamente, Gerald. De hecho, una vez que la gente cumple 18, muestran que tienen tendencias a hacer decisiones muy irresponsables. Me hubiera gustado que TÚ no hubieras hecho esas elecciones."

Gerald se sonrojó y agitó su cabeza.

"¿Yo? Mmmm mm mm. Ten un poco de fe."

Phoebe rió y regreso su atención de nuevo a su traducción, que estaba casi terminada.

"Ella tiene razón, Gerald. Además, me gusta mantenerlos al tanto. Digo, tú escuchaste sobre ese tipo que se cortó el brazo cuando nadie pudo encontrarlo porque no le dijo a nadie donde estaba. Terminó atascado y sin ayuda."

"Arnold. Vivimos en HILLWOOD. Si terminas atascado en algún cañón y tienes que cortarte tu propio brazo, estaría impresionado como el infierno de que siquiera encontraras un cañón para atorarte."

"Sabes lo que quiero decir." Giró su cabeza y se enfocó al mundo de afuera de la ventana dando un profundo suspiro.

"Hey, lo entiendo, viejo. Te preocupas que ellos sepan donde estas. Solo intentaba decir que necesitas tener un poco de diversión de vez en cuando. Ya casi nunca te veo."

Esto llamó mi atención.

Era casi verdad. Arnold casi no había estado en nuestras salidas al cine semanales y nuestros ocasionales juegos de baseball en el Campo Gerald. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde el inicio de este año, y aparentemente ni siquiera Gerald sabía que era lo que pasaba.

Lo único que sabíamos es que Arnold se había obsesionado con el Español y como resultado, el chico había sobresalido en esa clase como en ninguna otra.

"Yo me divierto, Gerald." Murmuró y bajó la mirada hacia su trabajo, ya traducido y solo esperando para ser entregado.

"¿Cómo traduciendo ese trabajo? ¿Siquiera de que trata?" Gerald entrecerró los ojos y miró al papel sobre el escritorio. *" _que pueden haberse ido, pero tengo la esperanza…_ "*

"Gerald…" Él tomo su papel y lo metió de nuevo en el folder a su lado con la etiqueta de "ESPAÑOL" y cerró el folder a prisa. "No… no es nada. Solo un tonto trabajo."

Gerald entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras regresaba su atención a su propia libreta en blanco.

"Lo que tu digas, Arnold… lo que tu digas."

"Arnoldo realmente tiene todo un secreto." Le murmuré a Phoebe.

"Tal vez aún no ha terminado con su trabajo, Helga."

Mis ojos se giraron hacia arriba y me burle algo alto.

"Prueba de nuevo, Pheebs. ¿El maestro en español, ARNOLD? ¿Sin acabar sus trabajos? Dame un respiro."

"Es posible. Gerald dijo que no había visto mucho a Arnold últimamente, así que sospecho que él puede estar en algo o muy importante, o que consume mucho de su tiempo."

"Si, si, si. Súper ocupado. Algo está pasando."

"Si tu lo dices, Helga."

Miré mi poema pero las palabras no significaban nada sobre las palabras que había escuchado a Gerald repetir sobre el trabajo de Arnold.

 _*Que pueden haberse ido, pero tengo la esperanza.*_

 _*Esperanza*_ significa Esperanza, eso lo sabía. Pero para cuando sonó la campana, esperanza era la única palabra que había logrado obtener algo de sentido antes de correr peligro de llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase.

* * *

"Así que, corrí escaleras abajo, me caí y rompí mis nuevos tacones marca Nancy Spumoni ORIGINALES los cuales me costaron un poco más que tu vida. De verdad."

"Fascinante, princesa. Ahora me preguntaba ¿Cuál es la parte de la historia en la cual puede empezar a valerme un carajo?"

Los ojos de Rhonda me lanzaron una mirada asesina, a la cual yo regresé con una mirada de mi propio repertorio y una amenazadora cruza de mis brazos.

"Te juro Helga, nunca vas a tener una cita con una actitud como esa."

Abulté mis mejillas y refunfuñe mientras me sentaba.

"¿Quién dijo que quería una cita de todos modos?"

Abrí mi libreta en la página con mi (aún sin traducir) poema y mastique la punta de la goma de borrar de mi lápiz mientras enfocaba mi atención en las palabras que Gerald había leído en voz alta.

 _*Que pueden haberse ido, pero tengo la esperanza.*_

Tachando 'esperanza', comencé a enfocar mi atención a la siguiente palabra. 'Tengo'.

Bueno, eso es sencillo. *'Tengo'* es tengo. Así que la última parte es _'Yo tengo esperanza_ '.

"¡Esto coincide!"

"¿Coincide?"

Cerré mis ojos un momento y respiré profundamente.

"Si, coincide."

"Dios, Helga. Estoy completamente segura de que no sé de qué estás hablando."

"Mira, Lila. No estaba HABLANDO contigo. Así que, qué tal si te metes en tus propios asuntos y me dejas a mí y a mis asuntos afuera."

Los ojos de Lila se suavizaron y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro.

"Está bien… Helga."

"¡Rayos!"

Un momento de silencio cayó entre las dos antes de que ella regresara a lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Puede que esté en Francés, pero aprendí algo de español cuando yo…"

"Escucha. Entiendo que has estado trabajando en esta 'Señorita Perfecta' desde que tu carruaje se detuvo por Hillwood para honrarnos con tu presencia, pero NO NECESITO de tu ayuda. Yo estoy BIEN. SOLA."

Sus ojos se cerraron y asintió lentamente mientras regresaba su atención a la carpeta frente a ella nuevamente.

Odiaba sentirme mal por la apestosa de Lila Sawyer. Todo lo que ella hace es ofrecer su estúpida ayuda y ofrecer sus nadas optimistas que sobre todo yo no quiero escuchar. Pero se veía tan triste y lastimada que yo…

"Um… ¿Helga?"

… Me había dado cuenta que tal vez…

"¿Helga?"

… No era completamente necesario que yo…

"¿Oye, Helga?"

"¿QUÉ? ¡Criminal! ¿No puede una chica tomarse un pequeño MOMENTO para PENSAR?"

Miré hacia arriba y sentí el color de mi cara drenarse hasta mis pies y tragué saliva.

"¿A-Ar-Arnold?"

"Tú, estas sentada en mi lugar…"

"¿Yo, yo lo estoy?... digo… si, SI LO ESTOY. ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?"

"Bueno, la clase va a empezar pronto y quería sentarme con mi compañero para el proyecto Social que tenemos que entregar la próxima semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno."

"¿Proyecto?" Mi mente daba vueltas mientras lograba cerrar mi libreta antes de que Arnold viera exactamente en lo que estaba poniendo mi atención.

"Ajá. El proyecto donde tú eres compañera de Stinky. ¿Recuerdas? Están haciendo algo sobre la prohibición en la-"

"Ya entendí, Arnoldo."

* * *

Stinky, sorprendentemente, era un compañero bastante exigente. Digo, el chico no paraba de hablar sobre nuestro estúpido proyecto.

"¿Qué hay sobre la clandestinidad de la que hablábamos el otro día en clase? Reconozco que podríamos escribir sobre eso contando todos los adolescentes que beben en nuestro salón."

"Claro, Stink-O. Pero el único con problemas de alcoholismo que tenemos en nuestro salón es Sid."

"Helga, Helga, Helga. Sid no es tan alcohólico como lo es de esa colección de MJ de la que tanto habla. Y he escuchado que esas cosas tampoco son tan malas."

Giré mis ojos.

"Claro, Stinky. Porque aparentemente las DROGAS son mucho mejor. Idiota."

"Nah. Sid no tiene nada con las drogas."

"¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho lo brillante que eres, Stinky?"

"Bueno, dios… No lo creo. ¿Porqué?"

Burlándome un poco, garabateé en mi libreta una figura de palitos sosteniendo una pequeña pistola.

"Tendría que arrastrarlos de nuevo a la realidad."

"¿Huh?"

Negué con la cabeza y enfoque mi atención de nuevo al resto de las palabras frente a mí. Con solo cuatro minutos restantes de la clase, imaginé que mi atención podría desviarse momentáneamente para algo más que las divagaciones de Stinky.

"¿En que estas trabajando?"

Levante la mirada hacia Arnold mientras él me veía con curiosidad.

"Es solo el trabajo de Español."

"¿Aún no lo terminas? ¿De qué es el tuyo?"

Este puede ser tu momento, Helga. Este es tu MOMENTO. Así que por el amor de Dios, ¡No lo eches a perder!

"Nah… supongo que aún tengo algo de tiempo para aplazarlo hasta mi último nivel. Al menos mi poema está escrito. Traducir es la parte difícil.

Él afirmó concentrándose con su perfecta cabeza ovalada.

"Así que escribiste un poema. ¿Sobre qué?"

Aleje mi mirada y respiré rápidamente.

"Un ah…" Tragué saliva y murmuré "… poema de amor."

"¿Un poema de amor? Eso es muy… diferente."

"¿Por qué es diferente? ¿Estás diciendo que no soy CAPAZ de escribir un poema de amor? ¿Qué no soy capaz de tener SENTIMIENTOS?"

"No… es solo… diferente para ti."

"¿Para mí?" Me cruce de brazos y podía decir que él comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. "Olvídalo, cabeza de balón. No voy a matarte hoy. ¿Así que de que trata el tuyo?"

Su atención se centró en su regazo y por un leve momento se mordió el labio inferior.

"Bueno Helga… es algo personal. Así que…"

"¿Más personal que un poema de amor?"

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

"Dudo que tú me dejes leer el tuyo."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿Leerlo? ¿Mi poema de AMOR? JA. Tienes más posibilidades de que Big Bob comience a cantar como una princesa de Disney a los pájaros de mi ventana, zopenco."

"Ese es mi punto, Helga. Tu poema es claramente muy personal para ti, y mi trabajo es muy personal para mí también. ¿Así que para que compartirlos?"

No había mucho que argumentar contra eso. Él tenía razón. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que tener la razón?

En algún lugar perdida en mis pensamientos, sonó la campana de la última clase para librarnos hacía el mundo real; lo cual para mi significaba averiguar la primera parte de la oración.

 _Que pueden haberse ido, pero tengo la esperanza_

"¿Helga? ¿Qué estás haciendo aún aquí?" Phoebe estaba de pie detrás de mí sosteniendo sus libros, claramente esperando a que Geraldo terminara su examen de cuando estuvo enfermo la semana pasada. Pensé que Phoebe lo había mencionado hoy.

"Aún tratando de averiguar esta frase. Sé que ya debería saber que significa para este momento, pero he estado algo distraída."

"¿Por?"

"¿Por qué piensas TÚ, Phoeebs?"

"¿Mantecado?" Murmuró ella; sus libros apretados contra su pecho.

Yo suspiré profundamente.

"¿Estoy desesperada?"

"¿Desesperada?" Atrajo uno de los pupitres cercanos al mío y se sentó encarándome. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir con Arn… mantecado. Digo… mírame Pheebs. Realmente mírame. He pasado mi vida entera haciendo miserable la suya y no puedo parar. Y… y TRATO de actuar normal pero nunca funciona."

"¿Estas sugiriendo que te rendirías por… mantecado?"

Me encogí de hombros.

"Helga, es natural que te sientas de esa manera. Cuando alguien trata constantemente por obtener algo puede ser desalentador cuando el resultado no es exactamente como lo planeaste. Pero con… mantecado… no es casi la misma situación."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ella dejó sus libros sobre la superficie de su escritorio y volteó toda su atención hacía mi; sus ojos conectando con los míos con toda sinceridad.

"Me refiero a que mantecado no es mantecado."

"Me perdiste, Pheebs."

"Él no es un objeto. Simplemente no puedes planear sus acciones sobre las tuyas porque ustedes son dos personas muy diferentes."

"Así que… ¿Debo rendirme?".

"Helga, no te puedo decir que hacer. Al final, es tu decisión si realmente piensas que es mejor dejarlo ir." Se levantó y me sonrió con esa cálida sonrisa a la cual me había acostumbrado a ver en las buenas y en las malas.

"Gracias, Pheebs."

"Claro, Helga." Recogió sus libros, lentamente caminó hacia la puerta en busca de Gerald antes de detener su andar. "Pudieron haberse ido."

"¿Huh?"

"La oración que estabas analizando. Pudieron haberse ido, pero tengo la esperanza. Piénsalo Helga. No debería ser tan difícil averiguar de lo que está hablando Arnold."

Criminal… ¿Qué tal estúpida puedo ser, Helga?

* * *

Cuando lo piensas realmente, el tiempo se va realmente rápido. En lunes, el viernes se ve tan lejano, pero para cuando el viernes llega, se siente como martes. Trate de explicarle esto a Ronda el día de nuestra presentación, pero como supuse, le rebotó justo en el diamante de su pendiente que llevaba en la oreja.

"Chicos y chicas, ¡buenos días! * _¡Buenos días!*_ ¿Están listos para sus presentaciones el día de hoy?"

El salón se lleno de quejas unificadas y la Señora Mirado se cruzó de brazos en fingida decepción.

"¿Así que tomo esto como que no va haber ningún voluntario?"

Silencio.

"Bueno… dejen presentarles a el * _'Sombrero para elegir'*._ ¿Alguien sabe lo que significa?"

Los ojos de Arnold escanearon el salón por alguna mano levantada hasta que cedió y respondió sin rodeos. "Sombrero para elegir".

"Correcto Arnold. * _Muy bien*_. Ahora, todos sus hermosos nombres están dentro de este sombrero y voy a sacar al azar tres nombres para nuestras tres presentaciones de hoy. ¿ _Listos_?"

Sin mucha respuesta, la Señora Mirado metió su mano en el sombrero y saco tres pedacitos de papel y los puso en el escritorio frente a ella.

"Muy bien, tenemos a la Señorita Nadine, al Señor Sid y al Señor Arnold. Esto quiere decir, Nadine, el escenario es tuyo." Sonrió ampliamente con sus labios rojos carmesí y caminó para sentarse atrás de su escritorio con la hoja de calificaciones en su mano.

Más que para las expectativas de todos, los siguientes veinte minutos estuvieron llenos de insectos en todas sus categorías. Mientras Nadine había superado esa fase en su mayoría, su primera opción para cualquier proyecto generalmente era sobre las creaturas de las cuales había crecido obsesionada, lo cual hacía una presentación impresionante, pero aburrida de ver entre todos los estudiantes después de tenerla que escuchar tantas veces.

Prácticamente me estaba retorciendo en mi asiento por escuchar el trabajo de Arnold, lo cual no hizo más fácil escuchar la presentación de Sid. *" _Las épocas del rock_ ,"* lo cual prácticamente significa _"Las épocas del rock"_ , dándole la excusa a Sid de poner música por veinte minutos. Phoebe continuamente lanzaba miradas hacía mi durante la presentación, consiente del tiempo que estábamos perdiendo escuchando letras de canciones a las cuales no estaba prestando atención y solo dándole más suspenso a lo que Arnold tenía que decir –todo en español. Pheebs me había prometido poner atención extra a lo que él fuera a decir en caso de que yo malinterpretara o me perdiera de algo importante.

Él se veía bastante nervioso mientras caminaba hacia el centro del salón con su hoja en mano. Entrecerré los ojos hacia sus manos, las cuales temblaban violentamente. Nunca antes lo había visto así de nervioso.

Mi querido, cuanto deseaba estrecharte en mis brazos y hacerte saber que todo iba a estar bien. A pesar de sus acciones, claramente nerviosas, dentro de esa hermosa cabeza de balón, está el hombre que he amado desde que era una infante suspirando por tus afectos. Profundo en tu interior está el hombre al que no le importa lo que piensen de él. Profundamente es el ser humano más increíble en él cual mis ojos se han posado-

"Uh… Antes de empezar, Señora Mirado, si me permite," Ella asintió con su cabeza y una sonrisa y él respiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos y exhaló. "Me gustaría decir que si tienen alguna pregunta ya que haya terminado… solo… por favor pregunten después de clases." Ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a la clase e inhaló profundamente de nuevo antes de levantar su papel para leerlo en un Español algo fluido. Mi lápiz flotaba sobre mi libreta listo para tomar tantas anotaciones como pudiera.

"* _Mi mamá y mi papá se fueron cuando yo tenía un año de edad.*_ "

Eso no era algo que no hubiera escuchado antes. Todos sabíamos que sus padres se habían ido cuando él tenía un año. A pesar de saberlo, garabateé "1 año de edad" en mi librera mientras él continuaba con su discurso.

"* _Ha sido difícil, pero yo sabía que un día iba a verlos.*_ "

 _*Verlos, verlos*,verlos._ * _Difícil*_ es difícil, * _pero*_ es pero… mi cerebro trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse al corriente con sus palabras y me encontré a mi misma escribiendo notas de las palabras que entendía, a pesar de sí estaban en orden o no.

"* _…y que pueden haberse ido, pero tengo la esperanza de poder encontrarlos un día en San Lorenzo*."_

Sonreí para mí misma. Pueden haberse ido, pero tengo la esperanza… oh Dios ¿Qué era el resto? * _Día_ significa día, y ¿no es San Lorenzo alguna ciudad o algo? Busqué en el salón por la reacción de Phoebe, la cual solo reflejaba un estado de shock. Rápidamente regrese mi atención hacia Arnold al centro del salón, su voz vacilante.

"* _… lo que significa que este semestre será mi último aquí en el año.*"_

 _*Año*_ es año. * _Aquí*_ es aquí. * _Semestre*_ es semestre. * _Último*_ significa último… Estaba comenzando a entender porque Phoebe tenía ese semblante en su rostro. Gerald parecía retorcerse en su asiento; completamente enfocado en Arnold como si cualquiera de sus movimientos influyera en los movimientos de Gerald. El salón estaba en silencio y mientras Sid estaba casi dormido, Harold estaba comiendo las sobras de su desayuno, y Curly estaba haciendo alguna elaborada estructura de alguna clase, el salón a mí alrededor comenzó a girar más rápido de lo que nunca había girado el Dino-Whirl en Dinoland.

"* _…más fácil que decir a todos en persona…"_

A pesar de mi estado de shock, mi cerebro continuaba tratando de seguir con el mundo que se caía a pedazos a mí alrededor.

* _Fácil*_ es fácil… *Persona* es persona. * _Todos*_ es todos. * _Decir*_ es decir. Agité mi cabeza pero no puede encontrar la manera de detenerme. Mantente firme, chica.

"* _Mi avión sale el fin de semana siguiente a las 7:50 de la mañana. Si quieren venir-*_ "

* _Avión*_ es avión. *Fin de semana* es fin de semana. 7:50 en la mañana. Quieren venir… mi boca se sentía seca a pesar de mis intentos de tragarme el creciente nudo en mi garganta.

Él se está marchando… Él tiene que estarse… marchando…

"* _Tengo que encontrarlos_.*"

Él tiene que encontrarlos… Cerré mis ojos concentrándome en mis propios pensamientos.

"* _Gracias*"_. Concluyó y rápidamente regreso a su asiento, la campana sonando justo después de que su trasero tocará el asiento bajo él.

Naturalmente yo fui la primera en salir del salón una vez que la campana nos permitió hacerlo.

No podía ver nada.

No podía escuchar nada.

Sus padres nunca habían regresado, ¿qué le hacía pensar que él si lo iba a hacer?

¿Qué sí él no regresaba? ¿O si regresaba pero sin sus padres? Estaría devastado…

Miré mi celular y me debatí en realmente ir a Estudios Sociales.

Es un día. No es como si Stinky hubiera hecho algo realmente para ayudar de todos modos. Me escapé por la puerta principal y me senté en el marco de la ventana de ciencias con las persianas cerradas. Después de un momento de mirar a mí alrededor, saque la única cosa que aún tengo desde la primaria: mi relicario.

"¡Oh, Arnold! Qué mal de mí el ser tan egoísta para mantenerte aquí para mí cuando tu corazón está claramente en otro lugar. Cuan centrada en mi misma estaba para esperar a que dejaras tus sueños por la chica que te molesta en cada momento de tu vida como una enfermedad. No me necesitas para tratar de mantenerte a flote, mi amado," Moví mi dedo índice a través de su fotografía detrás del cristal y suspiré derrotada. "Tú necesitas alguien que te apoye en estos tiempos tan difíciles en tu vida en una manera en la que nadie te ha apoyado antes-de todo corazón."

"¿Helga?" Era la hermosa voz que había escuchado tantas veces en la vida real y en mis sueños.

Coloqué el relicario boca abajo en mi regazo y cerré mis ojos.

"¿Qué?" respondí solemnemente.

"La Señora Selemny se está preguntando donde estas."

"Por supuesto."

"¿Alguna razón por la cual estés afuera? Esta casi helando…"

"¿Por qué te importaría? Pronto vas a estar en el cálido San Lorenzo olvidándote de todos nosotros."

"Helga…" Empezó él, pero yo no iba a dejar que terminara como una persona NORMAL, lista y sensible lo haría. Oh no. Yo soy Helga G. Pataki.

"No me digas HELGA, tu raro cabeza de balón. ¿No ves lo que significas para todos aquí? Digo… no podría importarme menos… pero si tú te vas, vas a molestar el ORDEN natural de las cosas. Tú te vas, y de repente nadie va a saber que hacer nunca más. Harold podría volverse anoréxico si tú no estás para decirle que está bien el hecho de que sea un cerdo. Rhonda probablemente va a gastar su futura fortuna en bolsos y botas de piel de cocodrilo de diseñador sin tus maneras moralistas diciéndole que tan estúpido es desperdiciar su dinero en eso. Si tú te vas, ¿Qué hará Geraldo? ¿Con quien pasará el tiempo el Cabeza de cepillo? Digo, el chico es casi como tu extraño gemelo siamés… digo, ¡Criminal! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta y dejar a todos aquí solos?"

Él se sentó a mi lado, sus ojos mirando hacia algo enfrente de él, como algo que nadie más podía ver.

"Recuerdas la noche en la que casi duermes en la calle, Helga?"

Giré la cabeza para mirarlo mientras el continuaba mirando hacia la nada.

"No sé de qué estás hablando, Arnoldo."

"Tu papá estaba gritando de nuevo. Dijiste que te había llamado 'un desperdicio para el apellido Pataki'. Dijiste que no te importaba mucho pero que estabas cansada de eso."

"Ajá, ajá, ajá. ¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Te ofrecí quedarte en mi casa en vez de que durmieras en la calle."

"¿Y?"

"Al día siguiente regresaste a tu casa de todas formas. Aún después de todo el dolor que te habían hecho pasar, nunca te rendiste con él por mucho que dijiste que lo harías. Lo mismo con tu mamá. Siempre hablas de cómo ella arruina todo, pero aún cuando lo hace, no te rindes con ella tampoco, aún cuando ella te da todas las razones para hacerlo."

"¿Cuál es tu punto, pelos necios? Me estás aburriendo."

Se sentó sobre sus propias manos en un esfuerzo por mantener el calor del frio helado alrededor de nosotros. La nieve comenzaba a caer sobre el suelo seco y mis ojos se enfocaron sobre los copos de nieve cayendo en el aire.

"Mi punto es, Helga, tu amas a tus padres a pesar de ser tan distantes. Y a pesar de toda la distancia entre tú y ellos, aún mantienes en algún lugar la esperanza que algún día ellos te traten en la forma que tú quieres ser tratada. Mis padres nunca han estado allí pero eso nunca me ha detenido de tener la esperanza de que ellos estén allá afuera, en algún lugar. Y si ellos están allí, bueno… Helga, yo debo de encontrarlos."

Yo asentí lentamente procesando todo lo que me acababa de decir. Mis ojos se dirigieron a Arnold encontrándose durante una fracción de segundo.

"¿Y si ellos no están allá afuera?" murmuré.

Él se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró profundamente.

"Entonces sabré que al menos trate de encontrarlos y que hice todo lo que pude. No puedo seguir con mi vida preguntándome si ellos estuvieron allá afuera todo el tiempo."

"Supongo que entiendo eso."

El mundo se veía tan silencioso afuera de la escuela. La nieve cayendo a nuestro alrededor recubriendo el mundo en lo que parecía una sábana blanca intocable. Mis pensamientos parecían desaparecer debajo de todo eso.

"¿Helga?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Qué es eso en tus piernas?"

Miré hacia abajo con algo de miedo hacía el relicario que estaba acostado a salvo en mi regazo y balbucee entre mis pensamientos con algún tipo de excusa.

"Uh… es uh… bueno… um…"

La voz de Phoebe sonó en mi cabeza antes en esa semana. Al final, es mi decisión si pienso que realmente es lo mejor dejárselo saber a él por mí misma.

"Es uh… es-"

"No es de mi incumbencia. Lo siento." Se encogió de hombros levemente y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Ajá ZOPENCO, y DEBERÍAS sentirte mal por eso! ¡Realmente no es para nada de tu incumbencia, rayos!"

Una pequeña risita se le escapó y se levantó limpiándose la nieve que había caído sobre sus pantalones, hombros y cabello.

"Lo que tu digas, Helga."

Al cabo de unos pasos desde que se había ido, me dejó con mi relicario, mis pensamientos y la nieve recién caída.

* * *

"No estoy segura de esto, Helga."

"Debemos de ganarle aquí."

"¿Pero esperar en el aeropuerto cuando nosotros ni siquiera tenemos un vuelo? Es tan temprano..." Phoebe dejó salir un largo bostezo y se enrosco en su abrigo un poco más mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana.

"Su avión sale a las 7:50 lo que, conociendo a Arnoldo, significa que aparecerá alrededor de las 6 en caso de que sea temprano. El cabeza de cepillo, el chico rosa, Sid, Stink-O y el resto de la pandilla probablemente aparecerán alrededor de las 7:30 lo que significa que tenemos que estar aquí alrededor de las 5:45."

"Parece que has pensado mucho en esto."

"DUH. Si voy a hacer esto… lo cual no QUIERO… entonces mejor hacerlo así y no sea la última cosa que recuerde antes de que corra hacia San Lorenzo y…" respiré. "Y posiblemente no pueda volver."

La pequeña mano de Phoebe sobó mi espalda por un momento.

"¿Estás segura que quieres pasar por esto, Helga?"

"Para nada, Pheebs. Pero debo hacerlo."

"No tienes que hacer nada si no quieres."

"Phoebe, TENGO que hacerlo. No puedo dejarlo ir y… y…" Sentí como mis parpados se volvían pesados y me senté al lado de Phoebe llamando su atención. "Quiero decir que si algo llegara a sucederle a esa cabeza en forma de balón suya… a esa hermosa cabeza ovalada. Yo… Yo…" Mis pensamientos se detenían en el hecho de lo que yo haría si tal cosa llegara a suceder. No paso mucho tiempo, sin embargo; para que mis pensamientos se convirtieran en una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

"¿Helga? ¿Helga, que estás haciendo aquí?" una voz familiar me llamaba.

"¿Hmm?" me quejé y me di la vuelta para tratar de darle a mi adolorido cuello un nuevo ángulo.

"Helga. Helga DESPIERTA."

"Para ser perfectamente honesta Rhonda, tal vez deberías ser un poco más gentil al despertarla. Estoy completamente segura que nadie le gustaría que lo despertarán así."

"¿Podemos de ir ya al lugar de Cinnabon? ¡Estoy hambriento!"

"Cielos, no puedo creer que Helga se fuera a la puerta equivocado. Va a estar horriblemente enojada cuando se pierda a Arnold por haber dormido de más."

"¡Pero qué tal chicos!, Él sale en cinco minutos, también."

Mis ojos se abrieron.

"¿QUÉ dijiste?"

Phoebe se agitó a mi lado por mi voz, ahora en pleno auge.

"Bueno, Dios Helga. Arnold está abordando su avión ahora."

Saltando sobre mis pies, Phoebe se sentó con una mirada aterrorizada en su rostro; el color drenándose a un ritmo casi tan rápido como en el mío.

"¿Qué tan lejos está?"

"Puerta 53. ¿Por qué estás tú en la Puerta 35?"

"Porque CLARAMENTE chico rosa, la cagué en mis números. ¡Eso está en el otro lado del maldito aeropuerto! ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?"

Rhonda miró hacia su reloj con incrustaciones de rubí el cual había presumido la navidad pasada.

"Ahora, parece que tienes 3 minutos."

Intercambiando miradas con Phoebe, ella asintió una vez dándome el visto bueno para perseguir todo por lo que había estado esperando en primer lugar.

Podía escuchar sus pasos detrás de mí, pero yo los estaba bloqueando. Escuché la llamada de la bocina sobre cualquier ruido en el abarrotado aeropuerto.

"Puerta 53 abordando destino a San Lorenzo ahora. Repito, Puerta 53 abordando destino a San Lorenzo ahora."

Ignore eso también.

Todo lo que importaba es que tan rápido mis piernas me podían llevar. Vi la puerta al frente, vi a su abuelo y abuela abrazándose mutuamente mientras veían hacia Arnold en la fila de espera.

Lo iba a perder, CRIMINAL, iba a perder mi ÚNICA oportunidad de decirle al chico de mis sueños, al chico por el que he estado locamente enamorada desde que puedo recordar lo que sentía.

Es gracioso cómo funciona el tiempo.

A veces se mueve en ráfagas rápidas de la manera en la que pasó cuando estaba dormida en ese banco que hizo que mi cuello me doliera más que cualquier otro musculo antes.

A veces se mueve tan rápido, que no tienes tiempo ni siquiera de darte cuenta que el tiempo ya pasó hasta que vez tu vida y ves que no es donde pensaste que estarías.

Y luego están aquellos casos donde el tiempo pasa lentamente como la punta que gotea en una pared. Hay esos casos cuando el mundo completo se mueve en cámara lenta delante de tus ojos y el tic tac del reloj oscila hasta casi detenerse.

Mis últimas pisadas a la puerta 53 fueron como el último. El mundo a mí alrededor dejó de existir y simplemente se detuvo mientras mis pies continuaban empujándome a donde debía de estar en ese mismo momento.

"¡Arnold! ¡Arnold Shortman!"

Vi su pequeña gorra azul girar, indicando que había volteado a ver quien lo había llamado por su nombre. El chico debía de estar ciego para pasar por alto a un grupo de adolescentes gritando su nombre a toda velocidad. El mismo grupo de adolescentes que habían guardado mi secreto casi por el mismo tiempo que yo misma.

Todos ellos lo sabían.

Todo el mundo, excepto por Arnold.

Hasta ahora.

"¡Arnold, ESPERA!" Grité lo más fuerte que mis pulmones me lo permitieron.

"Oye, hombre pequeño. ¡Esa amiga tuya rubia y de una sola ceja lo hizo!"

Solo entonces, esos ojos azules suyos se encontraron con los míos y alenté a mis pies a la mitad. Dejándome caer en mis rodillas, el dejo caer sus maletas y corrió a mi lado, todos detrás de mi deteniéndose también. Gerald quien había estado de pie al lado de la abuela de Arnold, me estaba viendo en algún estado de petrificación, aunque sus ojos parecían reflejar una pisca de un poco de esperanza.

"¿Helga? ¿Helga, estás bien?"

"Yo… yo necesito… yo necesito decirte… decirte algo." Jadeé mientras el miraba entre mi y la asistente del vuelo que lo esperaba para que abordar el avión.

"Señor, necesito que aborde por favor."

Se dio la vuelta y mostró una de sus sonrisas.

"Un minuto. Estaré allí en un minuto." Regresó su atención hacia mí y hacia mis ojos. "¿Helga, que estás haciendo?"

"Yo tenía que… tenía que venir a verte… y…. y a decirte algo."

"Tengo que subir al avión. ¿Por qué no viniste más temprano?"

"Lo HICE. Criminal. Yo estaba… yo estaba aquí… a las 6."

"¿Por qué tan temprano?"

"Señor, por favor."

"Estaré allí en un momento." Se mordió el labio por un momento. "Yo… yo me tengo que ir, Helga. Lo siento."

Sentada allí, desconcertada, se levantó y caminó para tomar sus maletas que permanecían en el suelo donde él las había dejado caer, y mi corazón cayó a sus pies.

"Helga…" pronunció Phoebe, y Gerald inmediatamente me lanzó una mirada.

"Yo… fue demasiado tarde."

La asistente de vuelo revisó su boleto y él se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia nosotros por una última vez antes de desaparecer por la estrecha puerta que lo llevaría a su vuelo.

Vamos Helga, por el amor de DIOS no puedes renunciar. No cuando ya estás tan cerca. No aquí. No ahora. ¡Levántate!

Mis piernas me obligaron a levantarme, todo mi cuerpo, mente y corazón decididos a ver a través de lo que había tratado de hacer.

"Señorita, me temo que no puedo dejarla entrar a la puerta. ¡Señorita, Señorita!"

Pero ella no pudo detenerme. Ella no lo haría.

"Arnold."

Estaba a cuatro personas por delante de mí. Al final del estrecho pasillo cercano a la entrada del avión.

"Arnold DETENTE."

Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos muy abiertos me miraron por una última vez.

"¿Helga? Helga, ¿Qué pasa?"

Sentí un firme agarre en mi hombro empezando a atraerme hacía atrás por donde venía.

"Yo… Yo te…"

"Oye, amigo ¡Estás deteniendo la fila! ¡Entra al avión!" gritó un hombre, pero la atención de Arnold estaba centrada en mí. Por una vez.

"¿Helga?"

"Yo…" Suspiré mientras el guardia me mantenía en mi lugar para evitar que me moviera. "Yo… Yo espero que encuentres a tus padres, Arnold. Y… Y realmente espero que vuelvas pronto."

Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan grande y radiante en su cara antes. Y luego se había ido.

"Podría haberla sacado de este aeropuerto, muchachita."

El hombre me jaló de regreso al área de espera, todos los ojos de repente sobre mí.

Me encontré con mis pies llevándome hacía la ventana para ver a Arnold mientras su avión giraba al lugar indicado para despegar.

"¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" Rhonda explotó diciendo.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué fue lo que TÚ dijiste?" Nadine contrarrestó.

"¿Piensas que te vaya a escribir? Dios, eso sería muy romántico." Lilia interrumpió.

"¿Podemos ir al lugar de Cinnabon ahora? Todo este correr me puso aún más hambriento." Se quejó Harold.

Pero Phoebe y Gerald lo sabían. Ellos vieron la manera en la que mis ojos estaban llorosos y sabían que Arnold estaba volando hacia San Lorenzo sin el conocimiento de lo que le estaba esperando aquí para su regreso – Sí él regresaba.

"Helga…" Phoebe me dijo cálidamente mientras se acercaba a mí por detrás, mi rostro casi pegado a la ventana mientras veía su avión volar en la distancia, pronto desapareciendo entre las nubes pintando el cielo de la mañana. "Él va a regresar." Murmuró.

Me giré para encararla, una lagrima cayendo por mi mejilla.

"¿Y si no lo hace?"

Ella se giró a ver a Gerald quien tenía las manos metidas por completo en sus bolsillos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Phoebe no tenía una respuesta.

"Yo… yo no lo sé, Helga. Lo lamento."

"¿No lo sabes? ¿No lo sabes?" Me limpie la mejilla de esa lagrima que había anidado allí y me giré para ver a todos quienes estaban ansiosos esperando por mi respuesta a sus preguntas. "Él no lo sabe. Y nunca lo sabrá. Y yo nunca lo sabré porque nunca pude decírselo." Sus abuelos se miraron entre ellos en un silencioso entendimiento antes de regresar sus ojos hacía mi. "Él está volando para hacer todos sus sueños realidad, y… yo… yo estoy aquí; Helga G. Pataki, estoy atrapada AQUÍ en HILLWOOD." El familiar guardia de seguridad que había lidiado conmigo anteriormente me miró suspicazmente; completamente listo para ayudarme a salir fuera del área. "Y… Y todo lo que puedes decir es NO. SABES." El guardia comenzó a caminar hacía mi, su mano levantada hacia mi hombro de nuevo antes de que mi mano lo quitara. "Puedo salir sin su ayuda, muchas gracias."

Y me fui, solo así.

* * *

La primera nevada que afectó a Hillwood desde que Arnold se había ido el 14 de diciembre, solo unas pocas semanas después de que el semestre terminara y él se hubiera ido a buscar a sus padres. Sin necesidad de decir, cambie significativamente en esa primera semana. Mis calificaciones comenzaron a caer drásticamente, especialmente mi calificación de español, y no podía recordar la última cosa que Phoebe y yo habíamos hecho juntas. En su mayoría no hablábamos desde mi descontrol. Sin embargo, no era por enojo por lo que no habíamos hablado. Phoebe siempre estuvo a mi lado. Todos podían decir que tan desesperada estaba por tratar de ayudarme, pero yo no era muy responsiva.

Lo cual era mi maldita culpa, para ser honestos.

La cosa es que no podía comprender que me había detenido en la puerta. Repetía esos momentos día tras día en mi cabeza tratando de hacerlos tener sentido en la decisión que había hecho. O mejor dicho, en la decisión que me había negado a hacer.

Y entonces, bueno, llego el 21 de Diciembre el cual era justo el último día antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

"*¡ _Hola clase!*_ " ¡Tengo una _muy especial_ sorpresa para todos ustedes hoy!" La Señora Mirado bajó la pantalla para el proyector y saco su laptop para dejarla en la butaca desocupada en la primera fila, la pantalla viendo hacia nosotros. "Hoy tenemos a un invitado especial con nosotros. Así que todos, ¡digan * _hola*_!"

En la pantalla frente a nosotros estaba él. Él único por el que había pensando estrictamente día tras día.

"Pensé que ya que tenemos una junta después de esta clase, un pequeño cambio sería agradable. Especialmente con uno de nuestros compañeros que está allí actualmente, ¿Dónde estás nuevamente, Arnold?"

El sonrió mientras miraba directamente hacia nosotros a través de la cámara.

"San Lorenzo."

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse con su voz. Phoebe y Gerald, quienes se sentaban uno al lado del otro ahora, miraron hacía mi y murmuraron algo entre ellos antes de regresar sus ojos al frente del salón.

"¿Cómo es allá?"

"¿Es caluroso?"

"¿Ya encontraste a tus padres?"

"¿Algo de miedo te ha pasado?"

"¿Qué tipo de comida has comido?"

Las preguntas fueron lanzadas como un montón de monos lanzando su propia mierda a la gente que pasa en el zoológico. Me encontré a mi misma mirando en silencio al increíble hombre frente a mis ojos quien se sentía como en mundos lejanos. No pude evitar encontrarme a mi misma viendo a sus ojos los cuales casualmente aunque escaneaban la imagen de todos nosotros en la clase; sus ojos siempre tendían a gravitar hacía mi lado del salón.

O al menos eso pensé.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la campana sonara, lo cual nos dejo para decir adiós y aglomerarnos en la puerta camino a la asamblea.

"Todos parecen ansiosos por salir del salón". Arnold soltó una risita mientras hablaba con la Señora Mirado mientras ella recogía algunas cosas de su abarrotado escritorio. Yo esperando justo afuera de la vista de la cámara.

"Bueno, el consejo estudiantil encontró la divertida idea de hacer un encuentro motivacional Navideño."

"Wow. Suena divertido." Sonrió cálidamente.

"¿Señora Mirado?" Hablé, la expresión de Arnold cambiando mientras buscaba en la imagen en su computadora por la persona en el salón que no estaba viendo.

"¿ _*Si*,_ Helga?" sus ojos se suavizaron mientras una sonrisa marcaba sus labios.

"¿Le importa si hablo con Arnold aquí un segundo antes de que vayamos a la asamblea?"

Ella lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió.

"Ningún problema. Solo dirígete a la asamblea cuando hayan terminado."

Más para mi sorpresa, ella salió del salón, dejándome sola con Arnold en vivo y a todo color en la pantalla blanca.

"Y… ¿Cómo has estado cabeza de balón?"

El sonrió y ajustó su posición en el asiento.

"Bien. No hemos hecho mucho progreso, pero Eduardo, quien conocí una vez que estuve aquí, dice que podríamos estar sobre algo. Y es temprano, así que tenemos tiempo."

Temprano. Te has ido por semanas.

"Yo… Yo estoy feliz por ti pelos necios."

"¿Cómo están las cosas para ti?"

Me encogí de hombros y salté para sentarme arriba de uno de los escritorios cercanos.

"Lo mismo, lo mismo. Aunque, me temo que tu cabeza de forma extraña ha sido remplazada como blanco de bolas de papel. Y Eugene no es tan buen deporte como lo eres tú."

Él se rió ruidosamente y agitó su cabeza por un momento.

"Buen viejo Eugene." Algo lo llamó desde atrás y se giró para escuchar. Aunque no podía escuchar lo que la otra persona estaba diciendo, si escuchaba lo que Arnold respondía. "* _Si. Lo sé*_ ". " _*De inmediato, de inmediato. Gracias*_ ". "Helga, lo siento pero tengo que irme. Acabamos de comer y necesitamos algo de buen sueño antes de la caminata de mañana."

Me tragué el nudo en mi garganta.

"Uh… Arnold."

Él asintió una vez.

"¿Ajá, Helga?"

"Hay…. Bueno… hay algo que necesito decirte. Yo no fui del todo honesta con lo que te dije antes de que te fueras."

Arrugó las cejas juntándolas en confusión.

"Digo… no la parte sobre encontrar a tus padres, porque SI espero que los encuentres y SI espero que vuelvas pronto a casa…"

"¿Entonces a que te refieres Helga?"

Respiré profundo y exhale preparándome para lo que iba a decir.

"Uh… bueno... lo que QUIERO decir es…"

Sus ojos parecían mirar a través de la pantalla frente a él directamente a hacia mí como si estuviera de pie frente a mí en la manera en la que había esperado cuando revelara mi mayor secreto.

El momento perfecto.

* * *

Notas de la autora original: Y eso fue… bueno… eso fue eso.

Así que terminé esto de una buena vez, quiero que ustedes chicos decidan lo que pasa. Si le dice, si no le dice, todo lo que pasará en el último momento de su video llamada. ¡Déjenme saber qué es lo que imaginan que pasará cuando hagan sus reviews!. ¡Espero les haya gustado!


	2. ¿Puedes escucharme ahora?

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

Nota de la autora original (Polkahotness): Ya que me preguntan bastante… aquí esta. La manera (creo) en la que terminaría. ¡Así que algunos estuvieron en lo correcto! De todas maneras, déjenme saber lo que piensan, chicos

XOXO Polkahotness

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: ¿Puedes escucharme ahora?**

* * *

Mire abajo hacia mis manos y tome un largo y profundo respiro.

"Arnold, realmente estoy muy apenada sobre toda la cosa en el aeropuerto. Probablemente te avergoncé frente a todos. Y a mí misma."

"Casi haces que te echen…"

"Sólo, tenía algo muy importante que decirte."

Todo pixelado en la pantalla, sonrió y asintió comprendiendo.

"Lo entiendo, Helga. Y realmente lo aprecio. Sabes, pienso mucho en lo que dijiste. Sobre mis padres. Me gusta pensar que los voy a encontrar. O al menos encontrar que fue lo que les pasó a ellos. Y lo que tu dijiste… bueno… realmente ayuda a mantenerme en la espera de encontrarlos."

"Eso es genial Arnold, de verdad." Miré a la pantalla mientras él me observaba fijamente, inmóvil. "Pero no era lo que realmente quería decir." Dije mirando hacia abajo a mis manos mientras hablaba lo más rápido que podía antes de perder los nervios o que él me interrumpiera antes de que pudiera terminar. "Yo realmente, bueno, lo que realmente quería decir era que te voy a extrañar aquí. Wow, eso suena estúpido. Yo… yo creo, que las cosas no son las mismas aquí sin ti." Miré hacia arriba para asegurarme de que aún estaba allí, y allí estaba su rostro, aún mirándome con esa sonrisa en su rostro, sin moverse mientras me escuchaba balbucear. "Y lo que estoy intentando decir," miré hacia abajo enfocándome fuertemente en mis manos mientras trabajaba duro para escupir lo que estaba tratando de decir. "Lo que estaba intentando decir entonces en el aeropuerto era que Yo te iba a extrañar porque yo realmente, bueno, yo siempre te he… lo que dije en esa azotea hace algunos años era cierto. Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho… y… bueno… No quería que te fueras sin saber eso pero como siempre me acobarde… y ahora te lo estoy diciendo y tú debes de pensar que estoy loca… Sé que probablemente no quieras hablar conmigo nunca más, pero Arnold…" Levanté la mirada para verlo allí con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Arnold?" El me miró, siempre sonriendo y sin moverse. "Arnold, ¿Estás allí?"

"Miré con horror como la pantalla parpadeaba, el circulo de carga encendiéndose en un esfuerzo por continuar la llamada. Escuche en shock mientras las bocinas crepitaban con su voz a la vez, tratando de hacer llegar su camino.

"¿-ga? Tu… e… ¿ga?"

"¿Arnold? ¿Arnold?"

La pantalla se mostró en negros antes de mostrar a Arnold agitando su mano hacia atrás y hacia delante a través de la cámara que él estaba viendo.

"¿Helga? ¿Estás allí? ¿Debo desconectarme?"

Me senté mirando la pantalla.

"¿Helga? No te estás moviendo, ¿estás allí?"

Tragué saliva y parpadeé un par de veces para sostenerme a mí misma.

 _Tienes que estar bromeando… esto no esta sucediendo…_

"Yo… yo estoy aquí". Murmuré, desanimada.

"Lo siento, la conexión se perdió y estaba presionando el botón de reconectar, pero aquí, es difícil obtener una señal duradera. Sorprendentemente se mantuvo todo el tiempo para la clase."

Asentí lentamente, aún en silencio y sin emoción.

"Creo que mejor te dejo ir."

"¿Oye, Helga?"

"¿Ajá?"

"¿Crees que tal vez te gustaría volver a hablar de nuevo? ¿Cuándo tenga de nuevo señal?"

Me puse mi mochila al hombro y sonreí un poco.

"Cl-claro… Yo… digo… s-sí tu realmente QUIERES. Sin presión de mi parte o algo, sí significa tanto para ti."

"Lo es."

Luché contra el impulso de desmayarme y tragué saliva.

"Hablamos más tarde, supongo."

"Adiós, Helga."

La pantalla se quedó en negro y pronto apareció la duración de la llamada frente a mi mientras mi maestra caminaba de nuevo dentro del salón.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu platica, Helga?"

"Fue… bastante unilateral."

"¿Por qué fue eso?"

Negué con la cabeza e hice mi camino hacia el corredor.

"Adiós, Arnold." Murmuré mientras caminaba sola por el pasillo, preguntándome cuando iba a ser el momento correcto para que mi secreto encontrara su manera de salir, y quedarse afuera.


	3. Un mes después

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). HeyArnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 wasallforyou). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

Nota de la autora original (Polkahotness): Ya que me preguntan bastante… aquí esta. La manera (creo) en la que terminaría. ¡Así que algunos estuvieron en lo correcto! De todas maneras, déjenme saber lo que piensan, chicos

XOXO Polkahotness

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Un mes después**

* * *

Las vacaciones de navidad eran una lata.

Pasé la mayor parte de ellas de mal humor por la casa mientras Miriam tomó ventaja del vino que tomamos en navidad y año nuevo –se aprovechó también del champagne.

Bob no hizo mucho más que de lo que normalmente hace –olvidar mi nombre, mirar tv y hablar sobre celulares.

Y Olga, mi perfecta y linda hermana Olga, se quedó en casa por las vacaciones, claro, fue toda una explosión.

Así que sin necesidad de decirlo, cuando Arnold me añadió a Skype en el día de año nuevo, exactamente –estaba bastante emocionada.

Pero por supuesto, no lo llamé.

Nah, solo me senté y miré su nombre observándome de regreso desde la pantalla. Claro, QUERÍA llamarle, pero hasta él había dicho que no tenía una buena recepción afuera en San Lorenzo. Tiene sentido supongo –no podría esperar a que la selva tuviera WiFi.

Pero cada día me conectaba con la esperanza de que él me llamara. Él me había agregado después de todo, no al revés, lo que significaba que algo en él quería 'verme' de nuevo, aún si solo era a través de una computadora. Y hasta me había preguntando sobre hablar de nuevo así que estaba segura que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Cuestión de tiempo, dije. Más cuestión de un mes.

Esperé por un mes completo, ingresando en mi Skype con un gran sentimiento de esperanza que había estado arrastrando conmigo desde que Arnold se había marchado en la búsqueda por sus padres en San Lorenzo.

Cuando el 14 de febrero, Día de San Valentin, claro, mostró su terrible rostro – mi horrible cabeza estaba a punto de incendiar mi cuello cuando vi el nombre de Arnold parpadear en la pantalla de mi laptop rosa.

Mi mouse temblando se movió hacia el botón de aceptar la llamada, y como en un capricho, hizo clic sobre él para abrir una ventana que me mostró al más apuesto y hermoso rostro del mundo.

Mi Dios de amor con cabeza de balón.

"¿Helga? ¡Helga! ¡Había estado esperando llamarte!" exclamó, una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, y miré hacia él con escepticismo.

"¿Oh, enserio, ahora? Bueno, ¿qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" pregunté, levantando una ceja mientras me recargaba en mi silla de escritorio con ruedas y me cruzaba de brazos.

"Algo difícil encontrar una señal en medio de la selva." Replicó, una expresión igual de divertida en su rostro. "Pero también he estado fuera por un tiempo siguiendo el mapa del Diario de mi papá."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo va todo? Digo, no es como si me IMPORTE y todo pero ya que TÚ me estas llamando a MI en lugar de a alguien como Geraldo, podría escuchar lo que tienes que decir." Una pequeña sonrisa creció en mis labios y Arnold rió.

"Siempre la misma Helga."

"¿Qué esperabas, cabeza de balón? ¿Huir hacia el Amazonas y yo cambiar mis maneras y recursos y ser una chica gamberra con MODALES y CLASE? Rayos, ¿estás tomando suficiente agua allá o estás alucinando?"

Él rió de nuevo, y mi corazón se agitó.

Había pasado una eternidad desde que había escuchado su risa. Era como música para mis oídos; una larga melodía olvidada que estaba muriendo por escuchar.

"Si, si, he estado tomando suficiente agua." Él estudió la pantalla por un rato y yo estaba feliz de ver que o la señal era buena o él había conseguido una nueva webcam porque la imagen era limpia y podía verlo como si estuviera frente a mí y no lejos a miles de millas. "Tú… tú te vez genial, Helga."

Rodé mis ojos. "Adulador."

"No, en serio, Helga. Te vez… muy diferente de la última vez que te vi."

Así que tal vez era verdad.

Tal vez deje que Olga delineara mi ceja en arcos torneados estas pasadas vacaciones y tal vez tenía puesta algo de máscara para pestañas y el pelo trenzado.

Tal vez YO estaba usando una blusa que se abrazaba a mis curvas más de lo que nunca antes había mostrado a nadie.

Así que supuse que tenía razón en eso, pero me hice la tonta.

"Bueno, gracias por el gesto, pero realmente solo soy la vieja yo."

"Es lindo hablar con alguien de casa." Su sonrisa estaba decayendo; se veía triste.

"¿Es… está todo bien por allá?" pregunté vacilante, temerosa de que la respuesta fuera menos que buena.

Pero se animó y esa familiar sonrisa que había llegado a conocer, amorosa y soñadora revoloteó de nuevo en su rostro.

"No, en realidad va genial." Asintió con la cabeza, contento de explicarse. "Encontramos el avión de mis padres."

"¿En serio? Eso, ¡eso es genial! ¿Estás cerca entonces?"

Arnold se encogió sus hombros. "Espero, pero Eduardo piensa que será más difícil que solo eso. Ver su avión estrellado."

"Oh…"

"No, no, está bien. No estaban en el avión. Lo cual quiere decir que sobrevivieron."

Sonreí. "¿Así que a donde fueron?" Pregunté, pero el negó con la cabeza angustiado.

"No estamos seguros. Ya que su avión claramente se estrelló en su camino hacía aquí, el lugar del avión es tan viejo como nosotros, así que todas las huellas y cosas para rastrearlos se han desvanecido desde hace mucho. Tenemos algunas pistas por los residentes locales, pero nada solido para continuar."

"¿Y la tribu de la que siempre hablabas? Los… los –"

"Los Ojos Verdes. Eso es lo que Eduardo y yo estamos tratando de obtener más información. Ya que su ciudad está escondida, pensamos que tal vez –"

"¿Los Ojos Verdes los ayudaron y están con ellos?"

Sus ojos se iluminaron brevemente, "Es una teoría, pero es esperanzadora."

"Te vez esperanzado."

"Lo estoy."

Me encontré mirando su imagen frente a mí. ¿Cómo podía ser esto real? No podía ser, ¿verdad?

Después de todo, porque Arnold decidiría desperdiciar su tiempo en internet hablando conmigo. Y entonces mi boca decidió hablar antes que mi cerebro pudiera decirle que se callara.

"¿Qué pasa contigo llamándome de todos modos?"Dije sin pensar, "Quiero decir, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no tus abuelos o el Cabeza de cepillo o algo?"

El rostro de Arnold se volvió un tono rojo claro, y apartó la mirada de la cámara por un momento pensando.

"Bueno, he estado pensando mucho sobre nuestra conversación. La que tuvimos por webcam en la clase de Español."

"¿Oh?" Pregunté con interés. "¿Y eso?"

"Sólo… hay algo, sobre hablar contigo cuando no hay nadie más alrededor." Él pensó de nuevo por un momento, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente antes de levantar la mirada para hacer contacto conmigo a través de la cámara lo mejor que podía. "Es… es lindo."

"¿Lindo? Hah. Vaya que eres todo un caso, _Arnoldo_."

"Y extraño eso. Tus apodos y todo." Se encogió de hombros." Supongo que yo solamente realmente extraño el hogar."

Se recargó en su propia silla y respiró profundamente, dejándolo exhalar lentamente. "Es realmente hermoso aquí."

Asentí con la cabeza. "Ajá, y apuesto que mucho más caluroso también. Febrero ha sido extrañamente frío este año."

"¿Oh, en serio?"

"Ajá. Deberías escuchar a Harold quejarse en español. Hoy fue el primer día de regreso y ya estaba lloriqueando sobre el aire frió de la ventana. 'No me quiero sentar aquí, aquí hay una corriente de aireeeeeeee.'". Hice mi mejor impresión del Chico rosa y Arnold rió por la exactitud –después de todo – yo era conocida por mis habilidades de imitación.

"Suena como Harold. ¿Este semestre acaba de iniciar?" Preguntó y sonrió.

"Oh, apuesta. Y la Señora Mirado ya está en mi caso."

"Eso es porque no te gusta el español y te niegas a realmente intentarlo en su clase."

Giré los ojos. "Cierto, porque sería MUY buena en eso."

"Bueno, ¿por qué no? Eres excelente en el idioma inglés, son solo más palabras. Piénsalo de esa manera."

Claramente, él no sabía que tanto apestaba en español.

Estaba casi reprobando y era el inicio del nuevo semestre.

"Arnold, de alguna manera pasé el semestre pasado con una D. ¿QUÉ te hace pensar que mágicamente voy a obtener una A este semestre?"

"Porque yo voy a ayudarte."

Me reí. "Como si TÚ tuvieras tiempo para instruirme."

Él sonrió. "Nuestra cabaña está situada muy cerca de una ciudad, y esa ciudad tiene un WiFi bastante decente cercano que hemos puesto."

"¿No estás en la selva?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "No en este momento. Estamos planeando la siguiente misión y la ruta que queremos tomar. Hay mucho que planear en lo que tratamos de encontrar a mis padres, parece que es muy peligroso cuando comienzas a tener que lidiar con otros pueblos y los animales que andan afuera donde pongamos el campamento. Pero eso no será hasta en un par de meses aún, así que cuando no estoy trabajando en eso… realmente me aburro."

"¿Aburrirte? ¿En serio, ahora? ¿Y tú quieres gastar tu aburrimiento hablando conmigo?" pregunté, batiendo mis pestañas desagradablemente.

"Bien podría ayudarte a pasar tu clase viendo que YO ERA el mejor estudiante." Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Y además, necesito mejorar en mi español de todos modos. No te das cuenta que tan fuera de lugar estás y que tan poco realmente sabes hasta que tienes que usarlo sobre la marcha y en una conversación normal."

Pensé exactamente en lo que Arnold me estaba ofreciendo.

Mientras no estaba trabajando en encontrar a sus padres, él quería instruirme vía webcam.

Había tutores aquí. Ciertamente podría ir y conseguir uno, Arnold sabía eso.

¿Así que porque hacer esto? ¿Especialmente cuando su enfoque debería de ser en encontrar a las personas por las que fue por medio mundo a buscar?

"¿Por qué, por qué quieres ayúdame? No tiene sentido."

"Claro que lo tiene." Dijo. "Te prometo que te ayudaré a pasar."

"¿Y que si no lo hago? ¿Entonces qué?"

"Entonces te lo compensaré."

Ahora estaba interesada. "¿Y cómo crees que harías eso desde el otro lado del mundo?"

Arnold sonrió, inclinándose hacia su cámara web ligeramente. "Creo que algo se me ocurrirá."

Mordiéndome el labio, consideré su oferta. ¿Debería dejarlo hacer esto? ¿Malgastar su tiempo… en mí?

"Está bien cabeza de balón, respóndeme esto antes de que yo ACEPTE algo."

"Hazlo."

Tomé un respiro profundo, preparándome a mí misma, "Cuando vayas llamando a tu amigo Geraldo y a cualquiera con los que uses Skype para ponerte en contacto… no hablarás NADA sobre nuestras conversaciones. ¿Puedes hacer eso? Aún tengo una reputación que mantener aquí y no la voy a arruinar por ti y tu cabeza de forma extraña."

Arnold sonrió con esa sonrisa que me hace que las mariposas se vuelvan locas dentro de la boca de mi estómago.

"Lo que tú digas, Helga."

"Bien. ¿Así que cuando empezamos?"

"¿Mañana? Normalmente nos preparamos para ir a la cama alrededor de la hora que ustedes terminan con la escuela. ¿Funciona eso para ti?"

Como si tuviera algo que prefiriera hacer.

"Claro. SUPONGO que eso funcionará. Tendré que mover algunas cosas para ti, pero bueno." Sonreí, porque a pesar de que traté de actuar como si no me importara, estaba muy emocionada de lo que nunca había estado antes.

"Está bien. Hablaré contigo mañana entonces, Helga."

"Supongo que lo harás."

Y con una sonrisa y un BLOOP, la llamada terminó y yo me quede mirando a la pantalla de la computadora en blanco.

"Oh Arnold," dije al momento que apareció la duración de lo que habíamos hablado, "si tan solo supieras lo duro que ha sido este mes sin tu hermosa cabeza de balón para alumbrar los oscuros pasillos de mi vida. Y sin embargo," Me levante de mi silla dramáticamente, "Este día, el más sagrado de los días –El día de San Valentín –tú pensaste en mi para hablar. Voy a atesorar esta memoria, mantenerla cerca y querida en mi corazón."

Estiré la mano para agarrar mi teléfono, desbloquearlo y maniobrar mi camino hacía la cámara donde escondía una fotografía que debo haber mirado cientos de veces durante el día.

Arnold.

"Por desgracia, tal vez hoy sea el comienzo de algo para nosotros –un viaje. Tal vez esto es por lo que he estado esperando. Tal vez hablándote todos los días, nuestros corazones puedan superar la larga distancia que nos separa y tú puedas finalmente ver lo mucho que te adoro –cuánto anhelo por ti –lo mucho que yo realmente, realmente te extraño. Y tal vez tu regreses esos sentimientos." Apagué mi teléfono y lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

"Wow, las cosas realmente están viendo a mi favor." Murmuré a mí misma antes de dejarme caer en la cama y sacando mi libro de Español 2 que casi nunca miro. "Tiempo de ponerse a trabajar, supongo."

Después de todo, no quería sonar TAN fuera de práctica para mi pequeña lección de mañana.


	4. Lección 1 – Deja de pronunciar la 'H'

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). HeyArnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 wasallforyou). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

Nota de la autora original (Polkahotness): Ya que me preguntan bastante… aquí esta. La manera (creo) en la que terminaría. ¡Así que algunos estuvieron en lo correcto! De todas maneras, déjenme saber lo que piensan, chicos

XOXO Polkahotness

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Lección 1 – Deja de pronunciar la 'H'**

* * *

"Así que deja de pronunciar la H."

"No es tan FÁCIL, solo no puedo… detener a mi cerebro de leer las cosas diferentes, cabeza de balón."

Él suspiró, cambiando su imagen en el pequeño cuadro donde se miraba desde mi computadora. "Bien, Helga. Pero solo estoy tratando de ayudar. No tengo que hacerlo si tú no quieres…"

"¡No!" Dije más fuerte de lo previsto, dando marcha atrás rápidamente. "Quiero decir." Dejé escapar un suspiro y sacudí la cabeza, frustrada conmigo misma.

 _¡Criminal! Parece que solo no puedo HABLAR con el chico. ¡Y ni siquiera está AQUÍ!_

"Está bien. Helga. Sé que estás pasando un momento difícil. ¿Por qué no probamos algo diferente?"

Sonreí. "¿Cómo que tienes en mente, huh?"

"Bueno, siempre podemos tratar una conversación en español –sin las hojas de vocabulario."

"¿Y exactamente CÓMO eso me va a ayudar a pasar el examen de la Señora de, oh no lo sé, vocabulario?" Pero Arnold negó con la cabeza.

"Porqué solo lo hará. Es muy… diferente, una vez que empiezas a hablarlo."

"¿Y cómo te volviste TÚ tan bueno es él, melenudo?"

Arnold salió fuera de cuadro para agarrar una botella de agua y tomar un gran tragó de ella antes de limpiarse la cara y tragar el líquido. "Práctica. Mucha práctica."

"Ajá, pero tú tienes una RAZÓN para practicar. Yo… yo no."

"Ahora la tienes. Ahora tienes que hablarme a mí en español."

"Repítelo."

"* _Hablarme. A mí. En español*."_ Dijo.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza, cruzando bien los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Oh no. No vas a jugar tus pequeños juegos extraños conmigo, Arnoldo."

"Vamos Helga…" Intentó, y después de un largo dramático suspiro, cedí.

No podía decir que no a ese hermoso ángel de cabello rubio que me miraba con tanta esperanza.

"Está bien. Pero tienes que decirme como decir Cabeza de balón en español."

Arnold dejó salir una risa en voz alta, claramente divertido por mi pregunta. "Ni siquiera yo se eso."

"Entonces pregunta a alguien. Pregúntale a tu amigo Eddie o como se llame."

"¿Eduardo?"

"Ajá. Le voy a llamar Eddie."

"Oh, estoy seguro que él amará eso."

 _Amor. Sabía esa palabra. *Te amo* era la elección de frase que QUERÍA decir en español a esa cámara web… pero las posibilidades de que Arnold lo dijera de regreso; bueno esas posibilidades eran casi nulas._

"¿Así que le vas a preguntar o qué?"

Arnold me miró a través de la pantalla por un momento, me comencé a sentir casi expuesta; así que rápidamente fije mi atención a un clip para papel cercano que comencé a desenvolver y jugar con él en mi regazo.

"¡Eduardo!" De pronto lo llamó, y yo volví mi atención hacia arriba para ver que él se había apartado de la cámara y estaba hablando con el espacio vacío detrás de él. " _*¿Cómo se dice 'Cabeza de balón' en español?*_ "

Una risa ahogada se escucho a través de mis bocinas, y supuse que era de Eduardo. No estaba siquiera segura de si había alguien más con él ahí…

"¿Cabeza de balón?" La voz repitió. "* _Cabeza de balón… o futbol-cabeza. ¿Por qué?*_ "

"Solo preguntando para un amiga, eso es todo." _¿Una amiga? Oh…_ "Así que allí tienes tu respuesta."

Asentí con la cabeza, considerando las dos respuestas antes de decidirme. "Creo que me quedaré con _futbol-cabeza._ ¿Cómo te sientes tu con eso?" _(Nota de traducción: En el texto original Helga elige entre las dos opciones, voy a seguir con 'futbol-cabeza' para poder diferenciar cuando hablen en español.)_

Arnold sonrió cálidamente. "Claro, Helga. Si hace que me hables en Español… entonces puedes ir con ese." Tomó otro sorbo de agua de su botella antes de taparla y dejarla a un lado. "¿Lista?"

Fruncí el ceño. "Bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Vamos a empezar con algo sencillo. Vamos a hablar sobre tu familia."

Ahogando una risa, agité mis brazos frente a mí, "No, no, no, no, no. NO voy a discutir sobre mi 'familia' contigo."

"Todas serían palabras en tu hoja de vocabulario, Helga."

"¿Qué parte de 'no quiero hablar acerca de la pobre excusa que tengo por familia en un lenguaje que apenas entiendo contigo' no captas, zopenco?"

Ahora me estaba poniendo a la defensiva, pero no quería solamente sentarme y hablar con él sobre Bob, Miriam y Olga.

Por otra parte… ¿A quién él iba a correr a decirle? No es como si tuviera nuestros amigos en común a su alrededor… y no es como si él no estuviera al tanto de mi situación familiar.

Pero era tan… tan personal. Y yo no estaba segura si estaba lista para abrirme de esta manera hacia él.

"Helga… hicimos un trato. No voy a decir nada." Pero yo continué mirandolo, claramente no cambiando de opinión mi punto de vista. Arnold intentó de nuevo. "No tienes siquiera que decirme la verdad o algo… es solo para practicar."

Fruncí los labios y arrugué la nariz ante sus palabras. "¿Prácticar? ¿Eso… eso es todo?"

Él asintió. "Ajá. Además, Eduardo se va a la cama. Eso nos deja solos a ti y a mi. Nadie siquiera lo sabría."

 _Nadie siquiera lo sabría_. Sus palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza y la idea comenzó a sonar más y más atractiva.

"Okay. Yo… _*vamanos*_." Intenté, y el rostro de Arnold se iluminó.

" _*¿Si?*_ "

" _*Si*_." Asintió con su cabeza e hizo un gesto para que continuara.

Miré hacia abajo a mi hoja de vocabulario con las imágenes y las oraciones que había copiado negligentemente a Phoebe en clase el otro día. Eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras, traté de unirlas en una manera que tuviera suficiente sentido para que Arnold pudiera ayudarme cuando lo arruinara. "Uh…" Empecé, nerviosa repentinamente de ponerme en evidencia. " _*Mi familia es… ¿es una mierda?_ *" Pregunté, a la mitad de lo que dije.

" _*¿Por qué?_ "

"* _Porque… porque mi familia es…*_ " Mis ojos miraron de nuevo abajo a mi hoja de vocabulario, buscando las palabras que me miraban de regreso. Por supuesto ninguna de las palabras en ello coincidía en la descripción de MI familia. Ver la palabra 'amorosa' de vuelta hacia mí, mordí mi labio para recodar la conjugación antes de terminar mi oración. " _*Porque mi familia es no es amorosa*."_

"Quita el * _es*_ antes de decir que * _no es*_ ". Dijo en voz baja, casi como si estuviera digiriendo lo que acababa de intentar decir en español.

"¿Entonces qué fue lo que dije?"

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "No es que lo que hayas dicho este mal, solamente no lo dijiste… en la mejor manera que puedes." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero se lo que dijiste. Continúa."

"Bueno, di algo de vuelta, no puedo solamente seguir hablando, duh."

Él asintió y se humedeció los labios mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir. " _*¿Por qué dices eso?*_ "

"* _Dices…. ¿Dices*_ es hablar verdad?"

"Correcto. Como 'tú dices'."

"¿Por qué digo eso?" Me pregunté, y el asintió. "Lo digo porque-"

"Español, Helga."

Soplé, definitivamente no queriendo tener que luchar contra esto. Pero era la manera de hablar con Arnold… de ver a Arnold. Y con toda la mierda pasando aquí en casa, necesitaba eso.

Así que traté. " _*Porque no… ¿Porque yo no existo?*_ " Intenté, y Arnold frunció el ceño, pero no porque lo hubiera dicho mal.

" _*Eso no es cierto*_ "

" _*Si –es cierto*._ "

" _*Dime más sobre tu familia.*"_

Arrugué mi frente "¿Qué? Ve más lento."

" _*Dime más… sobre… tu familia."_

"Oh. Oh bien." Yo realmente estaba tratando, enfocándome más en usar las palabras correctas que pensando en lo que realmente le estaba diciendo.

Pensé sobre mi familia, acerca de lo que había estado pasando desde que Arnold se fue. Miriam había renunciado a Alcohólicos Anónimos de nuevo; muy a pesar de Olga. Bob no había estado en casa en más de un mes desde que había estado afuera intentando sacar su nuevo negocio de celulares a través de todo el maldito país. Pero yo había visto las cuentas de las tarjetas de crédito sobre las cuales Olga siempre estaba llorando… cargos por cuartos de hotel y más cuartos de hotel. Autos rentados, barras libres y recibos de cenas de lujo. Claro, él DIJO que eran todos gastos del negocio, pero todo lo que bastó fue mirar la fotografía que subió de forma accidental a su página con esa chica para mandar a mamá en un frenesí.

Así que las cosas habían estado agitadas por decir lo menos. Y por supuesto –básicamente yo no estaba en el radar de 'las cosas importantes'.

Había estado pasando tanto tiempo en mi habitación últimamente, nadie siquiera de preocupaba por llamarme a bajar para cenar cuando había cena realmente. Pero Olga pasaba mucho tiempo cuidando a Miriam lo cual estaba bien por mí. Yo había hecho ya suficiente de ayudar borrachos por una vida entera. Ya sería un Santo para este momento.

Pero no podía decir todo eso en español. Quiero decir que podría, pero estaría haciendo trampa y usando el traductor de Google y eso no iba a ayudarme en mi maldita clase de español.

Así que traté con las pocas palabras que sabía y la ayuda de mi querido libro de español que estaba ahora sobre mi regazo. Compilando las palabras en mi cabeza, las repetí en silencio unas pocas veces antes de decirlas en voz alta a Arnold quien estaba esperando pacientemente. " _*Olga es mi hermana. Ella me vuelve loco.*"_ Miré hacia mi libro nuevamente, tratando de recordar lo que iba a decir después. "Uh… mierda…"

Pasé unas cuantas páginas antes de continuar. " _*Mi mamá…"_ No pensé que el libro tuviera la palabra 'alcohólica' así que traté de pensar en un sustituto. " _*Mi mamá… duerme mucho*_."

Arnold me observaba con atención. " _*¿Y tu papá?_ " preguntó, y supe hacía donde exactamente se dirigía esta conversación.

Derecho al abismo.

"Nop. No iré allí."

"Entonces inventa algo."

Fruncí el ceño y deje escapar un respiro profundo. " _*Mi papá es… estúpido*._ " Me decidí, una sonrisa jugando en mis labios.

"Helga…"

"¡Lo es!"

" _*¿Por qué?_ *"

"¿En serio? ¿Vas a hacer que explique esto?"

"Tendrás que intentarlo."

"¿Puedo inventarlo?" pregunté vacilante, pero Arnold se encogió de hombros.

"Si quieres, no importa."

"Y… ¿y si digo la verdad?" Mi voz era tranquila, probando las aguas.

"No diré nada." Respondió de inmediato, sin vacilar.

Mis ojos bailaron a través de la habitación, deteniéndose en la fotografía que Olga había enmarcado y regalado para navidad el año pasado en un extraño esfuerzo de tratar de 'unir a la familia' o alguna mierda así.

La había arrojado sobre la parte superior de mi cómoda y no la había mirado desde entonces; es decir, hasta ahora.

Mis dedos golpeando suavemente en mi libro de texto, cerre los ojos y me concentré fuertemente en las palabras que pensaba dejar salir de mi boca. "¿Cómo dices infiel en español?" Pregunté en voz baja.

Arnold se movió en su silla. "¿infiel?" Repitió, y yo asentí.

"Uh… ajá."

"¿Quieres hablar por ahora en inglés?" Preguntó, pero yo no estaba de humor.

"Claro. Porque quiero decirte todo sobre mi familia que vale para programa de comedia. Piénsalo de nuevo."

"Helga, tú –"

"Sé que yo lo traje a colación, pero yo lo estoy quitando de nuevo. Solo… olvídalo, ¿está bien?" Estaba nerviosa, lista para correr y esconderme en un bote de basura en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera buscarme.

No como si alguien fuera hacerlo si yo estuviera escondida en un bote de basura.

"Bien, Helga. Pero solo trataba de ayudarte."

"Lo sé. Pero no puedes. Estás a millones de millas lejos de aquí y no hay siquiera nada que PUDIERAS hacer. Solo desearía tener alguna ruta de escape o algo."

Una luz se apagó en el fondo de donde estaba sentado Arnold, y pronto su rostro solo fue iluminado por la pantalla de la computadora que estaba usando. Debía haber estado bastante oscuro el terreno allá, porque ni siquiera el resplandor de la luna brillaba a través de la ventana detrás de él.

"¿Te escaparías?" Preguntó, nuestra conversación claramente ya no sobre español. "¿Y a dónde irías?"

Me había hecho a mi misma esa pregunta miles de veces; a lo largo de toda mi vida. Incluso a los 9 años me había preguntado eso mismo cada vez que había tenido suficiente de mi vida aquí con los otros Patakis. Pero siempre aterrizaba en la misma respuesta, "No lo sé. Solo desearía poder irme lejos."

"No digas eso. Pensarías diferente si estuvieras en mis zapatos."

Y él tenía razón. ¿Cuántas miles de veces había tenido también ESE pensamiento? Criminal, me sentía como una mierda.

"Arnold, no quise decir-"

Pero él ya estaba negando con la cabeza, impidiéndome continuar. "Lo entiendo, Helga. Sólo digo."

"Y yo también."

Un bostezo le ganó a su rostro por un momento, alcanzando casi hasta frotar el puente de su nariz. "Se está haciendo muy tarde aquí… creo que debería irme a la cama. Eduardo y yo vamos a seguir la ruta en el mapa del Diario de mi papá con un mapa más reciente del área mañana, así que-"

"Ajá, ajá, ajá. Ve a dormir. Lo necesitarás, estoy segura."

Él esbozó una media sonrisa hacia mí, sus ojos aún enfocados en mi a través de la pantalla de la computadora. "Sí pudieras ir a cualquier parte del mundo, y solo desaparecer completamente… ¿dónde sería eso?" Era una pregunta tan al azar, algo que no había esperado salir de su boca.

"Yo uh… bueno, si yo pudiera-"

"Dímelo en español. Mañana."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿En español? ¿Mañana? Ni siquiera conozco la mitad de las palabras que necesitaría para responder."

Él no parecía tener mucha simpatía en ese departamento. "Entonces ve y preguntale a la Señora. Soluciónalo, y dime mañana."

"¿Pensé que estabas ocupado?"

"Durante el día."

"No es posible que quieras seguir quedándote hasta tan tarde sólo para ayudarme en mi tarea. Deben de ser casi las dos de la mañana allá."

Sus ojos brillaron a la luz de la computadora mientras lo observaba y su imagen granulada volteaba hacía mi. "Soy joven. Me recuperaré. Los chicos de nuestra edad hacen esto todo el tiempo, ¿no?"

No pude evitar sonreír. _Tan considerado. Tan abnegado._ "Si, pero ¿por qué?"

"Te gusta preguntar eso, ¿huh?" Levantó una ceja hacia mí y yo fruncí el ceño.

"¿Bien? Tal vez dejaré de preguntar cuando me des una buena respuesta, _*futbol-cabeza*_ "

"Te veré mañana, Helga."

"Oh, ¿no hay respuesta?"

"Ya te respondí tu pregunta antes."

"No lo hiciste-"

"Es porque me recuerdas a casa." El se encogió de hombros levemente antes de bostezar nuevamente. "Aún cuando gastas la mayor parte del tiempo insultándome. Es lindo."

"¿Ser insultado? Hombre, tu ERES raro." _¿Era como casa? ¿Yo le recordaba a casa? Quédate tranquilo mi corazón…_

"Realmente tengo que ir a dormir, Helga. ¿Mañana, misma hora?" Preguntó adormilado, su voz sonaba más tambaleante mientras continuaba hablando.

"Ajá, ahora lleva tu trasero a la cama."

"Buenas noches, Helga."

Justo cuando estaba por desconectarse, "¡Arnold, espera!" lo llamé, aún cuando él podía escucharme bien a través de sus bocinas.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" Parpadeó unas pocas veces, sus ojos enfocándose en mi.

"Yo uh… bueno, quería agradecerte. Por uh… por ofrecerte a-a ayudarme con mi español y eso."

"Bueno, si, Helga. Es lo menos que podía hacer."

"¿Lo menos que podías hacer? ¿Por qué dices eso?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Para eso están los amigos, ¿verdad? ¿Ayudarse mutuamente?"

Solté un bufido muy incómodo. "¿Amigos? ¿Piensas que somos amigos?" Terminó más en pregunta de lo que yo quería que sonará.

"Claro. A menos que… a menos que tú no nos consideres eso."

 _¿Lo hago?_ A pesar de cada apodo que le llamo, cada cosa horrible que le he hecho a través de su vida… él aún pensaba que éramos amigos. Y tan temerosa estaba de mis propios miedos personales, de él descubriendo mi secreto, pensando que lo iba a arruinar.

Y sin embargo aquí estaba él, en mi pantalla de la computadora, diciéndome desde miles de millas lejanas que pensaba en nosotros como amigos.

Mi corazón estaba prácticamente saltando de mi pecho.

"Nah, supongo que podemos ser AMIGOS, y eso. Digo… Te he aguantado lo suficiente, ¿cierto? Así que claro. Somos amigos, cabeza de balón. Quiero decir… _*futbol-cabeza*._ "

El esbozó una sonrisa cansada. "Lo que tu digas, Helga."

"Buenas noches, Arnold."

"Buenas noches, Helga. Te veré mañana."

BLOOP

Su imagen se había ido, y nuestra duración de llamada parpadeaba en mi pantalla.

Después de cerrar la laptop, poner en orden el área alrededor de ella, perder el tiempo navegando por facebook en mi teléfono y comer una bolsa robada de papas que encontré bajo mi cama como cena- solo había una cosa por hacer en la noche antes de irme a dormir…

Arnold me había preguntado a donde me gustaría ir si pudiera ir a algún lugar y desaparecer por un tiempo.

Pero no podía decirle la verdad. No por eso.

Porque si pudiera ir a cualquier lugar del mundo para desaparecer de Hillwood… yo elegiría San Lorenzo.

O mejor dicho… cualquier lugar donde Arnold pudiera estar.

Incluso si estuviéramos perdidos en la jungla, cualquier lugar con él era una mejor opción que la broma de vida que tenía aquí.

Era solo con él con quien me sentía segura: que sentía como si quienquiera que fuera Helga G. Pataki realmente debería ser debajo de la fachada y las piezas rotas de las que en realidad estaba hecha.

Sacando mi último diario lleno de bosquejos y poemas sin terminar, tomé un lapicero y garabateé los pensamientos que vagaban en mi cerebro.

 _Desde mundos lejanos_

 _Veo tu rostro_

 _El que acecha mis sueños;_

 _Invade mi espacio._

 _Tu mirada suave y amable_

 _A través de la pantalla_

 _Y dentro de mi alma;_

 _Esas piscinas esmeralda._

 _Las palabras que dices_

 _Desde tan lejos_

 _Danzan en mi cabeza_

 _Durante cada largo día._

 _Pero si pudiera pasar a través_

 _De esa cámara esta noche,_

 _Tocaría tus suaves mejillas_

 _Y lo haría todo bien._

 _Porque si pudiera alejarme_

 _Y tan solo desaparecer…_

Golpeé el lapicero contra mi barbilla antes de anotar el resto.

 _Correría hasta tus brazos_

 _En donde permanecer._

En un rápido movimiento, arranqué la página del cuaderno y la arrugué en una bola; luego la tiré en el bote de basura en la esquina de mi habitación.

"Como SI ESO pudiera pasar." Refunfuñé, gateando hasta mi cama bajo las seguras y cálidas cobijas. "Pero si pudiera," Bostecé, cerrando mis ojos lentamente mientras mi cabeza golpeaba la almohada, "Yo…"

Y solo con eso, caí dormida al instante.

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Llegamos al poema y este sí me costó trabajo traducirlo, espero no haber perdido la esencia del original y que en lo que pueda rime :D ¡Gracias!


	5. Lección 2 – Deja de preocuparte tanto

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). HeyArnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 wasallforyou). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

Nota de la autora original (Polkahotness):

XOXO Polkahotness

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Lección 2 – Deja de preocuparte tanto**

* * *

Arnold iba tarde.

En llamarme, eso es.

Me senté en mi computadora por casi cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que su nombre finalmente apareciera.

"¿Dónde has estado, _*'futbol-cabeza*'_? He estado esperando aquí una ETERNIDAD.

"No llegué TAN tarde, Helga. Estaba hablando con Gerald."

Esto era nuevo. "¿Oh? Y… y ¿Qué le dijiste?"

Arnold sonrió. "No te preocupes, nada sobre ti. Tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas?"

Asentí, tratando de parecer intimidante, pero no pensé que estuviera funcionando porque Arnold aun estaba sonriendo. "¿De qué te ríes, Arnoldo?"

"Oh nada."

"Arnold. Escúpelo."

Su brazo se estiró fuera de cuadro para alcanzar un plato de comida cerca de él para poder empezar empezar a picar con un tenedor. "Gerald dijo que habías sacado una nota alta en tu examen de español."

 _¿Cómo demonios él sabe eso? Oh, cierto. Phoebe._

"Ah. Debe ser un día de mal gusto para los chismes si eso llegó a los titulares. ¿Qué le importa a él de todos modos?"

"Yo le pregunté."

 _¿Él le preguntó?_ Mi rostro debió hablar por mí, porque él sintió la necesidad de continuar. "Sólo quería saber cómo lo habías hecho, y yo sé que él se sienta detrás de ti ahora así que… así que sólo le pregunte, eso es todo."

"Oh…" Me estaba ruborizando. _Estúpidas emociones_. "Entonces, ¿por qué no te esperaste y me preguntaste a mi?"

Él se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de comer la comida de su plato lleno. "¿Así que, cual es tu siguiente tema de vocabulario?" Preguntó, cambiando con fluidez el tema anterior.

"¿Qué, Geraldo no te dijo eso también?" Sonreí y saqué mi hoja rosa de vocabulario y la sostuve hacia la cámara web, aun cuando probablemente él no pudiera leerla. "Emociones y sentimientos." Giré mis ojos. "Alias, la pesadilla de la conjugación."

Arnold rió, dejando abajo su plato frente a él y tomando una servilleta para limpiar su rostro. "¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir?"

"Ja-ja. Eres TAN gracioso, Arno _ldo_."

Me lanzó una amplia sonrisa. "Hago lo que puedo. ¿Así que qué emociones y sentimientos tienes allí?"

Baje la vista a la hoja, enlistando las traducciones del inglés de las palabras que debía de saber para la siguiente semana. "Veamos. Sentir, amar, odiar, importar, gustar, y luego hay un enorme párrafo sobre * _'estar'*_ y cuán importante es esa palabra y cosas así."

"No mucho para una lista de vocabulario."

"Ajá, bueno, algo así como que nuestra clase apesta para la cosa de la conjugación. Creo que la Señora se hartó de nosotros."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Probablemente porque su estudiante favorito se fue a las tundras tropicales de San Lorenzo; luchando contra los tipos malos y meciéndose entre lianas y hablando con los animales como algún tipo de Tarzan salvaje."

"Bueno ESA fue una exageración endemoniada." Dijo, sus labios presentando una media sonrisa.

"Lo que sea. Estoy segura que es mucho más emocionante que la vida aquí en Hillwood."

"Hablando de, ¿hablaste con la Señora sobre NUESTRA pequeña tarea?"

Fruncí el ceño.

Claro que lo había hecho.

"Uh… uh ajá. Sobre eso." Me alcancé atrás para frotarme el cuello con timidez. "Tengo mi respuesta pero… pero quiero practicarla."

"¿Quieres practicarla?" Levantó su ceja antes de tomar otra mordida de lo que se veía como arroz y frijoles. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"QUIERO DECIR que me quiero tomar un tiempo para decirla en voz alta y hacer que yo misma suene… digna. Antes de que yo decida ir y balbucear y hacer el ridículo conmigo misma."

"Tú no harías el ridículo contigo misma, Helga. Soy solo yo."

"Ese es el PUNTO, Arno _ldo_. Eres tú." En una fracción de segundo, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir; la sangre drenándose de mis mejillas. "Digo yo uh… tú… sí digo toda esa basura a ti-"

"¿Tienes miedo que yo no piense que suenas bien? ¿Por qué yo soy muy bueno en español?"

Asentí instintivamente deseando absorber la excusa que él había hecho para mí –casi congelándome frente a él en la webcam.

"C-correcto."

"Bueno, eso es entendible supongo. Pero Helga… cuando se trata de aprender otro idioma, encontré que una vez que dejas de preocuparte tanto todo llega casi… naturalmente."

"Así que ¿estás diciendo que necesito dejar de preocuparme o qué?

Arnold sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Supongo, ajá. Ahora ¿cuánto tiempo quieres 'practicarlo'?" Tomó un gran trago de agua de un vaso cercano y dejó abajo su plato vacío; la pantalla agitándose un poco por el peso del plato sobre el escritorio de su computadora.

"Uh… ¿Qué tal hasta el final del año?"

"¿Al final del año? Bromeas."

Negué con la cabeza, cruzando mis brazos con determinación. "No, no lo hago. Pienso que podría ser benéfico. Un examen final si lo piensas así."

"¿Un examen final?" Él reía ante mi loco esquema.

"Ajá, ajá. Un examen final. Podemos tener… podemos tener una conversación ENTERA en español y luego responderé tu pequeña tonta pregunta."

Él estaba asintiendo pensativo con la cabeza. "Está bien. Pero tu tendrás un montón que estudiar mientras yo este fuera en la selva en un par de meses."

"Oh, cierto." Me di cuenta de repente.

Sólo tenía este concierto por un par de meses.

"Bien." Dije después de un momento, "Justo antes de que te vayas a la selva… responderé tu pregunta."

"Y la conversación."

"Oye –"

"Parte del trato, Helga." Una leve sonrisa estaba en sus labios y no lo pude resistir.

"B-bien. Bien. Trato."

"Trato."

Levante la hoja rosa de vocabulario y la giré unas pocas veces en mis manos. "Sentimientos. Hmph."

"¿Qué pasa, Helga?"

 _¿Qué pasa? ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!_ Casi grité en mi cabeza _. ¡Tú te fuiste! Estás lejos a miles de millas, mi querido, dulce, maravilloso ángel. Estas afuera… penando el terreno en busca de tus padres… tratando desesperadamente de terminar la saga que ha perseguido tu hermosa pero extraña cabeza todos tus días. ¿Pero cómo puedo decírtelo? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta y decirte mi más oscuro y profundo secreto cuando estás en las entrañas salvajes de la selva? ¿Cómo puedo expresarte mis sentimientos más internos después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?_

Me estaba mordiendo el labio distraídamente mientras mis pensamientos hacían estragos en mí.

 _¿Después del aeropuerto? Después de que yo CASI dije todo pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de terminar… ¿Cómo podría confesar vía cámara web? ¿CÓMO PODÍA solo CONFESAR y decirle que… que… sólo deseaba seguirlo dentro de la selva traicionera y ayudarlo con su tarea más peligrosa?… ¿Cómo podía simplemente-_

"¿Helga? ¿Aún estas allí?"

Sacada de mis pensamientos, miré a la pantalla de la computadora mientras él le pegaba al costado de su monitor.

"No-no estoy aquí. Yo sólo… sólo pensaba."

"¿Oh? ¿Sobre español?"

Reí. "No, * _Futbol-cabeza*_. Yo estaba pensando sobre… sobre esta hoja de vocabulario."

"¿Quieres empezar en ello? ¿Trabajar en las conjugaciones?"

Mostré la hoja de vocabulario contra la lente de la cámara, bloqueando mi rostro.

"¿Qué tal si TÚ pruebas. Las conjugaciones."

"Helga… Yo no soy el que está en Español 2. Mueve el papel."

Quitando la hoja a un lado, me asomé al lente hacía él. "¿Quieres hablar sobre sentimientos, huh Melenudo?" Levanté una ceja y él sonrió. Quité el papel lejos de la cámara y di otro vistazo.

" _*Empiezas*_ "

Con el ceño fruncido, enfoque mi atención en las palabras que me miraban desde el papel. "¿Qué se supone que debo decir?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Siempre tenemos esta pelea. Y luego piensas en algo. Di lo que sea."

"Bien." Suspiré. " _*Me gusta la clase Inglés.*"_

 _Sentimientos básicos. Mantente en lo básico. Haz lo básico, Helga._

" _*¿Clase de inglés?*"_

"SI _*Clase de inglés.* Es…_ * _Soy buena en la escritura.*"_

Él se acomodó en su asiento. "Eso lo sé."

"Pensé que estábamos hablando en _*español, muchacho*_." Regañé.

Él levantó las manos como si lo hubiera pillado haciendo algo blasfemo. " _*Lo siento. Continua*_."

" _*Bien.*_ Como estaba diciendo. Aparte de Español… _*¿Qué clases te gustan?*_."

Él pensó por un momento, pasando por cada clase en su cabeza. " _*Me gusta mucho la música en general*_."

 _¿Música en general? No sabía que había tomado esa clase…_ " _*¿Por qué?*"_

" _*Me gusta como la música me hace sentir*."_ Dijo rápidamente, claramente olvidando con quien estaba hablando.

"¿Repítelo?" Pregunté llanamente, y pareció como si él se sonrojara… _¿Él acababa de… sonrojarse?_

"¿Más lento?"

"Eso sería formidable, Arnoldo."

" _*Me gusta… como la música… me hace sentir*"_

" _*¿Sentir?*"_

" _*Sentir*_ está en tu hoja, Helga. Significa sentir."

Mire abajo a mi hoja y sonreí. "Mira nada más. Allí está." Pensé de nuevo en lo que Arnold me acababa de decir en español.

"¿Te gusta cómo te hace sentir?" Pregunté. "La música, eso es."

" _*Si. Me gusta mucho.*"_

" _*¿Has escrito música?*"_

Una pequeña sonrisa creció en el rostro de Arnold. " _*Si, un poco.*"_

" _*¿Puedo escuchar?*"_ Fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir basándome en las limitadas palabras que conocía.

Una risa familiar salió emitida desde mis bocinas. "No, no, no. De ninguna manera."

"¿Bueno, por qué no? ¿Por qué yo no _*'escuchan'_ *?"

"Si estás hablando sobre ti misma, sería '*escucho*' pero-"

"Termina con la basura de tutor, Arnold. ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar tu música? ¿Huh?"

Él echó una mirada hacia su regazo donde me imaginaba se estaba retorciendo las manos. "Porque… porque te vas a reír."

"No es así."

"Helga…"

"¡No lo haré!" Exclamé.

Me dio una mirada de complicidad. "¿Tú? ¿No te reirías de mí? Parece poco probable."

"¿Y eso por qué?" Pregunté, pero ya sabía su respuesta.

"Te has reído de mí y metido conmigo todas nuestras vidas. ¿Por qué te mostraría algo personal? ¿Cómo podría saber que tú no te vas a reír?" me respondió.

 _Tal vez era hora… tal vez…_ "Porque te voy a ofrecer un trato."

"¿Un trato?" Repitió, y yo asentí.

"Un trato. Una especie de… garantía. Que no me reiría o lo que sea de tu tonta música."

Frunció los labios un momento, pensando con fuerza. "¿Qué estas ofreciendo, exactamente?"

 _Ahhh… él estaba CURIOSO, ¿no? ¿Y de todos modos qué le iba a ofrecer?_

"No lo sé, criminal. Tú elige. Soy un libro abierto." Crucé mis brazos y me incline hacia atrás en mi silla orgullosamente.

"Está bien. Quiero que me leas un poema. Uno de TUS poemas."

Caí hacia atrás de la silla rodante con un fuerte golpe justo en mi espalda; el librero detrás de mí tambaleándose ligeramente por mi colisión contra el suelo.

"¡¿Helga?! ¿Helga? ¿Estás bien?" Su voz estaba preocupada, pero me empuje a mí misma hacia arriba del suelo y me sobé la cabeza.

"Ajá… ajá estoy bien. ¿Dijiste poemas? ¿MIS poemas?"

"Sip." Dijo con un pop de sus labios en la 'p'

"¿Como si quisieras que YO te leyera a TI uno de MIS POEMAS? ¡JA! ¡Ni soñarlo! Tienes mejor posibilidad de ganar la lotería sin siquiera haber comprado un boleto."

"Entonces no hay música."

"¿No puedes elegir cualquier otra cosa, Arnold? LITERALMENTE cualquier otra cosa… ¡CUALQUIER otra cosa!" Estaba gritando ahora, con los brazos extendidos hasta el cielo como si estuviera rogando a Dios por encima de mí claramente riéndose ante mi mala suerte.

"Nop. Poema por mi música. Ese es el trato."

Miré por encima de él en la pantalla. Estaba orgulloso consigo mismo.

Ese bicho raro con cabeza de balón.

"No tendría que leerlo en ESPAÑOL o algo así, ¿o sí, Señor Shortman?" Pregunté con un tono de burla.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Nah. Inglés está bien."

"¿Y POR QUÉ quieres escuchar tanto mi escritura? ¿No puede ser algo como... un ENSAYO o algo? ¿Si quiera quién… quién DIJO que yo escribía poesía, huh?" Podía sentir las gotas de sudor cayendo desde el nacimiento de mi cabello por mi cara, pero Arnold no debió haberlo notado.

Estaba demasiado ocupado interrogándome y demostrando que estaba equivocada.

 _Figuradamente._

"Helga. Yo sé que escribes poemas."

"N-no, no lo hago."

"Helga, hasta tú me lo has dicho."

"No, yo no."

"¿En español? ¿Qué ese era tu proyecto justo antes de que yo me fuera para San Lorenzo, no? ¿Poesía?"

"Yo uh-"

"¿Recuerdas? Porque no me dejarías leerlo. Y porque yo no te dejaría leer mi papel."

 _Criminal, ¿el chico tiene que recordar TODO, no?_

"Está bien, pero ¿por qué tiene que ser un poema?"

La luz detrás de él hacia la habitación de Eduardo se apagó, y cuando miré abajo hacia mi reloj me di cuenta que habían pasado casi 2 horas.

"Porque mi música es personal para mí, algo así como tu poesía es personal para ti. Pienso que es un trato justo."

Golpeé mis uñas una por una contra el escritorio. "Mis poemas son realmente personales, Arnold." Finalmente me decidí, mi tono sorprendentemente suave.

" _*¿Son sobre los sentimientos?*"_ Preguntó de repente; cambiando su elección de idioma. A veces era difícil mantenerse al día con nuestras tendencias hacia el español.

"Bueno, DUH, son sobre SENTIMIENTOS. ¿Qué? ¿Tú no tienes o algo?"

Soltó una risita. " _*Tengo sentimientos*._ "

Decidiendo seguirle el juego un rato con la esperanza de que se quedará hablando un poco más conmigo, cambie mi elección de idioma para coincidir con la de él. " _*¿Futbol-cabeza tiene sentimientos?*_ "

"Bueno, DUH." Me imitó, un pequeño bostezo interrumpiéndolo.

Junté las manos por encima de mi cabeza y los estiré hacia arriba, mi propio bostezo copiándolo y extendiéndose por mi rostro. " _*¿Cómo?*_ " Dije mientras bostezaba.

Me dio una expresión como sí no supiera que decir. " _*Todos ellos*_ "

"No muy ESPECIFICO. _"_ Me quejé.

El suspiró impulsivamente. " _*Extraño mucho a mis padres*"_

 _*¿Mis padres?* Eso es 'mis padres'. *Mucho* es 'mucho'…_

" _*¿Extraño?*"_ Repetí, insegura de lo que significaba exactamente.

"Extraño." Dijo en voz baja

 _Extraño mucho a mis padres._

 _¿Él se estaba abriendo ante mí?_

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?" Pregunté en voz baja, pero el continuó.

"* _Yo siempre estoy pensando en ellos.*_ Me pregunto si ellos pensarán en mí."

Inglés de nuevo.

Apestamos ante esta cosa de ser tutor.

"Estoy segura que si lo hacen, Arnold. Quiero decir… eres su hijo por todos los cielos." Él se mantuvo en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos. " _*Ellos te aman*_ "

" _*Eso espero*."_

Podía escuchar la brisa de San Lorenzo correr a través de la ventana por su cámara web. Los altavoces rugiendo con el viento rompiendo nuestro silencio.

"* _¿Qué pasa si no les gusto a mis padres?*_ " Lo vi siguiendo mirando hacia abajo, y ante mi falta de respuesta – tradujo. "¿Qué pasa si no les gusto? ¿A mis padres?"

"Lo harán, Arnold. ¿A quién no le gustarías? Eres como… el idiota más agradable que he conocido."

"¿En serio?" Me miró.

"Bueno, seguro. Digo… una vez que pasas toda la cosa de la cabeza extraña. No eres para nada un mal tipo – eres uno de los buenos."

"Gracias, Helga." Sonrió, la imagen volviéndose granulada. "Creo que estoy perdiendo la conexión…" Se quejó, golpeando su monitor nuevamente.

"¿Tú… tú estas?" Miré preocupada a su imagen volverse más lenta con cada movimiento y finalmente congelarse en una imagen granulada, pero su voz aún sonaba clara a través de mis bocinas.

"¿Podemos cambiar a voz solo por un segundo?" Preguntó, su imagen completamente congelada ahora.

"Ajá, ajá, está bien. Probablemente se está haciendo bastante tarde allá de todos modos-"

"Sin embargo, no quiero dejar de hablar. ¿Eso –eso está bien?"

Su voz era nerviosa mientras soltaba las palabras. Sin la cámara en mi para que pudiera ver cada una de mis reacciones, me relaje en silencio.

"Uh… claro. Ajá como sea."

"Además, ¿no querías escuchar mi música?"

Negué con la cabeza con una pequeña risita, levantándome de mi asiento para pasear y agarrar uno de mis últimos libros más recientes de poesía desde el librero.

"SI bien recuerdo, tu música viene un con precio, Arnoldo."

"La mayoría de la música lo tiene. A menos que la bajes ilegalmente. Lo cual es ilegal."

"BUENA. No tenía idea." Hojeé por las páginas, rozando entre mi desordenada escritura a mano poemas de amor y devoción… por el mismísimo chico con el que estaba hablando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó, su voz genuinamente curiosa.

"¿Por qué? ¿Te MOLESTA o algo que ya no puedas espiarme?" Pregunté con risa en mi voz.

"No, solo puedo escuchar papeles. ¿Estás trabajando en tu español?"

Me di la vuelta un par de veces en mi silla, aun mirando a mi libro de poesía – Volumen 27

"De hecho, _*Futbol-cabeza*_ , estoy buscando entre una libreta ahora por un poema para leerte."

Su tono se iluminó. "¿De verdad?"

"Tal vez. ¿Dónde está esa música que me prometiste, huh?"

Un trueno sonó a través de las bocinas desde San Lorenzo. "¿Trueno?" Pregunté, mi computadora haciendo un sonido de BLOOM cuando Arnold me mandó un archivo por la ventana de Messenger.

"Ajá, habíamos estado esperando por una tormenta durante un tiempo. Eduardo dice que no se ponen tan mal durante esta época del año así que no hay mucho porque preocuparse."

"Amo los rayos." Dije al azar, meciendo mis piernas para que mis pies solo rozaran la alfombra con cada balanceada.

"¿No piensas que son un poco tenebrosos?"

Rodé los ojos, a pesar de que él no podía verme de todos modos. "Criminal, ¿por qué tendría miedo de un pequeño trueno? ¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Una gallina?"

Él se rió en voz baja, los truenos sonando más fuerte, ya que rugían sobre sus risas. "Por supuesto que no pienso eso. Las tormentas pueden ser… impredecibles eso es todo. Eso es lo que asusta creo yo."

Me encogí de hombros, tirando mi libro sobre la cama e inclinándome nuevamente sobre el librero para escoger otro. "Rayos, mejor te endureces allí afuera si planeas ir de excursión a través de esa selva. Estoy sorprendida de que no te hayan comido vivo aun."

"Bueno, para ser justos, no hemos hecho senderismo últimamente. Nuestro gran viaje es el que estamos por empezar a planear."

"¿El que será en unos cuantos meses?" Pregunté un poco decepcionada.

"Ajá, ese."

"Y ¿qué exactamente vas a hacer para ese gran viaje tuyo de nuevo?"

Más truenos, esta vez con un fuerte crujido ensordecedor.

"Hemos estado trabajando en actualizar el mapa –uno que esperamos imité el camino que tomaron mis padres cuando su avión se estrelló. Esperamos que nos llevará a alguna aldea o algo donde se pudieron haber quedado o haber pasado por allí."

"¿Y tú piensas que lo lograron? ¿Con esas otras tribus, eso es?"

No quise sonar grosera a pesar de que pensé que sonaba así, pero a Arnold o tampoco le importo o no notó mi tono.

Diablos, estaba sorprendida que pudiera escucharme sobre todo el aguacero que se podía escuchar ahora a través de los altavoces.

"Mi padre sabe muchos lenguajes y culturas de varia gente de aquí. Eso es… lo que él hace."

"¿Parecido a lo que haces tú ahora, huh?"

"Supongo, algo."

"¿Y tu mamá?" Encontré que no podía parar de preguntar cuestiones sobre su familia.

Es curioso, durante toda la secundaria y preparatoria habíamos escuchado varias historias que Arnold había decidido decir una vez que él encontró el diario con el cual estaba obsesionado. Pero en todas esas historias, Arnold muy específicamente dejó fuera detalles sobre quienes eran sus padres y lo que hacían y como eran.

Claro, él nunca los había conocido por sí mismo, pero sabía sobre ellos y quienes eran. Siempre me había preguntado porque nunca nos dijo, porque siempre se había quedado esos detalles para sí mismo.

¿No quería compartirlo? ¿Es que él no quería revelar las pocas cosas que SÍ tenía sobre sus padres, aun cuando solo fueran descripciones tontas y varios retratos de personalidad que había escuchado?

Pero aquí estaba él, dejando salir todos los secretos.

"Mi mamá era botánica. Ella es la que ayudo a desarrollar la medicina para curar la enfermedad del sueño que mantuvo en zozobra a los Ojos Verdes. Entre otras cosas claro.

"Wow." Estaba enfocada en las palabras que me estaba diciendo; Aprendiéndome sus historias de memoria. "Ellos suenan… suenan realmente geniales, Arnold. Muy inteligentes."

"Lo fueron. Lo son aún, estoy seguro."

Regresé mi atención brevemente a mi libro de poesía que estaba mirando ahora, mi actual: Volumen 28. "¿Estas asustando de la excursión a través de la selva? ¿Para este gran viaje?"

Trueno, trueno, lluvia cayendo.

Sonada como que la tormenta se estaba poniendo más fuerte.

Pero Arnold se mantuvo calmado mientras continuaba hablando.

"No en realidad. Sólo desearía que tuviéramos un grupo más grande, eso es todo. Hay poder en los números cuando se pasea por la selva."

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que tú y Eduardo terminarán como esas personas en ese programa de "Debería estar muerto" o algo así?"

"Bueno, supongo que eso podría pasar. Pero con los Ojos Verdes y La Sombra, no queremos levantar sospechas y llamar la atención y un gran equipo definitivamente atraería esas cosas. No podemos tener más de cuatro de nosotros y salirnos con la nuestra no se me ocurriría."

Una ráfaga de viendo hizo a las bocinas crepitar, y escuche una ventaba abrirse de golpe.

"¿Estas bien allá? Quiero decir, suena como si se estuviera poniendo muy feo…"

"Si, si, probablemente debería irme." Escuché el grito de la voz de Eduardo en la distancia llamando por Arnold. "Mira, hablaré contigo más tarde, Helga."

"¿Arnold?" le llamé, girándome para ver mi computadora aunque no pudiera ver nada.

"Yo te… e-eh-… yo-… tan… pos… ga."

Y la línea quedó muerta.

Me senté mirando a la pantalla de la computadora frente a mí mientras parpadeaba nuestra duración de llamada burlonamente a mi cara sorprendida. Después de un momento, mis ojos se dirigieron hacia abajo para ver los tres enlaces subrayados con letra azul.

Weirdthing33333

Sfdjkssll

Smoothrun9

Parpadeé mientras leía cada uno de los nombres de los enlaces una y otra vez; mi cursor flotando sobre las palabras mientras las leía.

Y como en una carrera loca, hice clic en cada uno de ellos y los guarde en mi memoria flash que tiene toda mi música y en una ubicación segura y portátil.

"La música de Arnold…" Murmuré para mí misma. A toda prisa, conecté mi teléfono a mi computadora para poner los enlaces en mi librería de música. "¡Él me dio… su música!" Exclamé, preocupada por la barra de descarga mientras se llenaba gradualmente.

Desconecté mi teléfono y lo sostuve en mis manos delicadamente, sonreí para mí misma. "¡Esto es genial! ¡Tengo la MÚSICA de ARNOLD! ¡Sus SENTIMIENTOS tan personales que me los ha dado a MÍ!" Me di la vuelta en círculo, tomando mi teléfono arriba de mí en alabanza y celebración de tal hazaña. "¿Tu música me hablará, mi amor?"

Deje de girar para caer de nuevo y recostarme en mi cama; aun sosteniendo mi teléfono arriba hacia el cielo. "Desde millas de distancia, ¿tus sentimientos de amor trascenderán a través de tus melodías para llenar mi alma de lo que he estado en extrema sed?"

Mi cerebro recordó entonces algo, algo que había olvidado recordar en este momento de aparente júbilo.

Sed.

Agua.

Lluvia.

Arnold.

Salí corriendo a sentarme en mi cama; mis ojos bien abiertos. "Arnold." Afirmé; corriendo hacia mi laptop para mirar de nuevo los detalles de la conversación.

"Están esos enlaces…" murmuré mientras hacía clic lejos hacia la pantalla de video del chat.

Todo lo que encontré fueron esas palabras en rojo gritando hacia mí: LLAMADA DESCONECTADA.

Llamada desconectada.

"¡Criminal!" Grité, alzando mis brazos en disgusto y soltándolos dejándolos caer a mis costados mientras me sentaba en mi silla; mi cuerpo inerte. "Justo cuando estábamos haciendo un progreso… justo cuando me estaba abriendo con el chico y él se estaba abriendo conmigo… ¡Ja! Justo la suerte Pataki."

 _Pero la música_. Pensé esperanzadoramente. _Tú aún tienes su música._

 _SU música._

"La música…" Dije para mí misma, sentándome y alcanzando mi teléfono que había caído en mi búsqueda por la computadora momentos atrás.

La música podría ayudarme a pasarla.

Arnold me llamaría de regreso, a final de cuentas. No es como si él solo… me dejara PLANTADA a mitad del camino del otro lado del mundo, ¿cierto?

¿Qué son uno o dos días de todos modos?


	6. 44 días de montaje musical

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 wasallforyou). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

Y antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza, estoy traduciendo dos historias a la vez y el trabajo ha estado algo pesado. Además de que mi bebé requiere toda mi atención. En mis tiempos libres traduzco y lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, aun así, ¡una gran disculpa si tardo mucho en actualizar! ¡Aquí les dejo un largo capítulo! :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: 44 días de montaje musical**

* * *

DÍA UNO

Entré a la escuela un poco aturdida. Mi mente todavía estaba atrapada en el loco videochat de la noche anterior.

Pero él volvería a llamar.

Las clases vinieron y se fueron y para el momento en que llegué a casa, estaba TAN lista para la sesión de tutoría 3.

Me deslicé en mi silla, encendiendo mi computadora y dejándola cargar mientras golpeaba con mis dedos el escritorio. Una vez descargada, hice clic en el botón de Skype para conectarme a mi chat de video y ver si Arnold había estado en línea, y en última instancia esperar para ver si iba a llamar.

Esa tormenta había plagado mis pesadillas toda la noche y me había perseguido en mis sueños durante todo el día. No dejaba de escuchar el aullido del viento a través de mis recuerdos de la conversación, pero sabía que él estaba bien.

Después de todo, su amigo Eduardo o lo que sea, había dicho que iba a estar bien. Y él ERA de allí. Por supuesto que estaba bien.

Duh.

¿Por qué me preocupaba?

Mientras esperaba, pasé mi mouse sobre los nombres de los archivos que él me había enviado.

Weirdthing33333

Sfdjkssll

Smoothrun9

Pensé sobre cuál debía de escuchar primero, finalmente decidiéndome en el primero que él me había enviado.

Digo, ¿tenía que haber una razón por la cual me había enviado ese primero, no?

Una ventana salió mostrando mi reproductor multimedia listo para iniciar la canción una vez que yo le diera clic.

Arrastrando el mouse a la esquina de la pantalla para encontrar mi barra de sonido, encendí mis bocinas al 100% y esperé para que la música de Arnold se emitiera a través de los altavoces.

Un ritmo suave comenzó, casi como un lejano latido de corazón.

Lub. Lub. Lublublublub. Lub. Lub. Lublublublub.

Cerré mis ojos y me recargué hacia atrás en mi silla a una posición cómoda, enfocándome en los sonidos a medida que se arremolinaban alrededor en mi habitación.

Lub. Lub. Lublublublub. Lub. Lub. Lublublublub.

La música hizo ajustar mi corazón a su constante ritmo.

Entonces, como pequeñas estrellas que iluminan el cielo oscuro, pequeñas campanillas bailaron a través del ritmo. Me las imaginaba titilar con cada campanada sumados a los pesados 'lubs'.

De repente, como color tocando las páginas de un libro vacío, el ritmo y las campanillas fueron acompañadas por una melodía – unas pocas notas tocadas repetitivamente en un teclado con calidad como de bajo el agua en el tono de cada nota.

La música era oscura, pero inspiradora. Había piscas de melancolía que nunca pensé que alguien como Arnold pudiera sentir o experimentar lo suficiente para hacer música sobre ello. A través de cada nota que me movía dentro y fuera de su música, aprendí más sobre Arnold de lo que nunca había podido a través de simples conversaciones u horas de imaginación que había hecho durante todos mis años de obsesión hacia él.

Una vez que la canción terminó desvaneciéndose progresivamente, inmediatamente di clic en la siguiente canción, necesitando otro éxito de la droga que era Arnold.

Sfdjkssll

Sonreí, imaginándolo guardando el archivo en su computadora con un nada original golpe de teclado.

Parecía que no era la única que tenía ese hábito al guardar.

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la música. La pista inició con el ambiente de lo que imaginé como el sentimiento de lo que sería estar solo en el espacio. Me tragó completa.

Luego, un clip de alguien hablando por radio mezclado con el ambiente. Era una voz de hombre, estaba hablando dramáticamente como en un comercial de los años 50's o un especial de después de la escuela que te muestran en la clase de salud o algo.

"Interrumpimos este programa por un importante anuncio. Importante anuncio. Anuncio."

El clip se repitió algunas cuantas veces así, un ritmo lento y lejano arrastrándose en el ambiente mientras las palabras del hombre se hacían más y más familiares.

"Interrumpimos este programa por un importante anuncio. Importante anuncio. Anuncio… anuncio… anuncio…"

La pista se repetía y se repetía como si estuviera cayendo y me llevara junto con ella. Por último, las palabras se detuvieron, y todo con lo que me quedé fue con el ritmo y esa atmósfera extraña.

Me sentía atrapada… pero a salvo.

Me sentía perdida… pero consciente.

Me sentía sola… pero con ese extraño sentido de sí mismo siguiéndome.

A continuación, el ritmo se retiró. Unos otros pocos sonidos también vinieron desde su sofisticado teclado que estaba segura que tendría, se agregó al ritmo. La forma en la que todo me envolvió me hizo sentir en paz con su mundo.

Casi podía verlo con sus grandes audífonos voluminosos que siempre parecía estar usando entre clases y durante el almuerzo. No era difícil de imaginar meneando de arriba hacia abajo su cabeza de forma extraña mientras creaba el ritmo y los sonidos místicos que había agregado. Era una experiencia.

Estaba dentro de la cabeza de Arnold.

Y era hermoso.

La canción terminó, y mis ojos se encontraron corriendo a la orilla de la pantalla para ver el reloj.

4:33 pm.

Resoplé.

Ahora oficialmente, no iba a llamar. Era momento de renunciar a la tonta esperanza.

Me mordí el labio un momento, debatiéndome entre sí debería o no escuchar la última cosa que me había enviado Arnold.

Pero por supuesto que le di clic. ¿Quién creen que soy si NO escuchaba más de las preciosas melodías de Arnold?

Smoothrun9

Inmediatamente, la música comenzó y esta canción era muy diferente a las otras.

Un chasquido suave de una de esas cosillas de fibra óptica que parecían baterías sonaba por las bocinas. Eran de un teclado, podías decirlo, pero casi me hacía sentir como si estuviera en un club lleno de humo de los años cuarenta. Imaginé a Arnold, sentado en una batería, y silbando esas baquetas constantemente contra el conjunto; sus ojos cerrados suavemente mientras sentía el ritmo.

Un suave piano comenzó a tocar, el sonido de alguna clase de saxofón mecánico agregando sus armonías contra las notas del piano. Era justo como él lo había nombrado, una suave carrera.

Mientras la canción avanzaba, el piano se volvió más y más apasionado, las notas bailando en su propia dirección a la mitad de la canción. Podía sentir la pasión, la intensidad con la que estaba tocada la música. Aceleró a través de mi piel y dentro de mis venas, corriendo suavemente su curso a través de mi cuerpo hasta que la canción se quedó en un riff de piano y un constante chasquido de batería. La nota final me dio escalofríos en mi columna vertebral, su tono melancólico se adueñó de mi cabeza.

Y luego había terminado.

Casi corrí por mi libreta. La música no dejaba de sonar en mi cabeza como si la canción se negara a terminar mientras tuviera control sobre mí.

Garabateando furiosamente en el papel, escribí todo lo que no sabía que estaba sintiendo. Debí haber pasado una hora completa escribiendo todos y cada uno de mis estúpidos pensamientos y sentimientos hasta que colapse en mi silla, completamente echa mierda de mi bonanza de escritura.

"Mañana. Mañana me llamará el cabeza de balón." Miré abajo hacía uno de los poemas que había escrito, una pequeña sonrisa propagándose en mi rostro. "Y sé exactamente CUAL poema te voy a mostrar."

* * *

DÍA TRES

Nadie sabía los pensamientos que viajaban frecuentemente en mi cabeza mientras me abría paso a través de los pasillos llenos de gente en la escuela.

 _¿En serio? ¡¿No PUEDEN caminar más rápido?!_

 _¿A qué lado… a qué lado siquiera estas LLENDO?_

 _¡CRIMINAL! ¡Esto es un PASILLO no una maldita ORGÍA!_

 _Si este tipo se detiene una vez más… Juro que-¡CIELOS!_

Pero esos pensamientos se habían evaporado sobre todo desde que Arnold me había enviado su música. La escuchaba sin parar. Me había acostumbrado tanto a cada nota y anticipado la manera en la que me hacían sentir cada vez que reproducía las canciones. Su música era como cocaína líquida para mi alma.

Tal vez eran solo tres canciones, pero esas tres canciones me estaban manteniendo a flote.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Helga G. Pataki estaría pisando por los pasillos de la preparatoria Hillwood escuchando jazz ácido hecho por un cabeza de balón?

* * *

DÍA CINCO

"¡Oye! ¡Cabeza de cepillo!" llamé a Gerald justo cuando entramos a nuestra clase de Español 2.

"¿Qué quieres, Pataki?" Preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta y ponía una mano en su cadera, su otro brazo sosteniendo sus útiles para sus clases.

"Yo solo uh… solo quería ver cómo está."

"¿Tú querías ver… cómo está? En serio." Repitió rotundamente.

"Ajá, ¿cómo si fuera un CRIMEN o algo?"

Él sonrió y siguió caminando a su butaca a donde lo seguí y me senté frente a él en el mío. "Ningún crimen, solo un poco raro."

Giré mi cuerpo en mi butaca para encararlo mientras él me miraba escéptico. "¿Ha estado en algo… diferente?"

"¿Diferente?"

"Tú sabes, como… fuera de la nada, al azar, que no se espera, fuera de la norm-"

"Sé lo que significa diferente, Helga. Sólo que no entiendo por qué TÚ necesitas saberlo."

Resoplé. "¿Has escuchado de él?" finalmente solté y una sonrisa de suficiencia se extendió en su rostro.

"Dices… ¿Arnold?" preguntó con una ceja levantada y cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en su silla.

"Ajá, ajá. ¿Has escuchado de él últimamente?"

La gente empezaba a llegar al salón y a sentarse en sus sillas; la suave plática llenando el salón.

"¿Y ESO porque te importa?" Bromeó, pero yo no estaba de humor.

"¡Criminal! ¿No puedo preguntar qué está haciendo el _*futbol-cabeza*_ o qué?"

"Futbol… ¿qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?" Gerald repitió.

Sentí el color irse de mis mejillas.

 _Mierda…_

"Cabeza de balón. Dije Cabeza de balón."

"No, no lo hiciste…"

"SI, SI LO HICE." Insistí, pero él estaba negando con su cabeza lentamente-como juzgando en sus ojos castaños.

"Mm mm MM, Pataki." Negó con la cabeza y regresó su atención de nuevo a su libreta.

Me removí en mi asiento; Phoebe llegando a sentarse a mi lado en su escritorio.

"Buenos días, Helga." Dijo con una cálida sonrisa, propiamente dejando sus cosas y organizándolas para la clase.

"Hey Pheebs…" Gerald dijo suavemente; apoyándose hacía ella desde donde estaba sentado.

"Bueno, hola, Gerald."

Ella se estaba sonrojando.

Todavía me desconcierta que esos dos no estén juntos aún… pero ¿quién era yo para juzgarlos?

"¿Te importaría decirme que significa _*'cabeza'*_?"

Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Tienes algún PROBLEMA, Johannsen?"

"¿Yo? Nah, solo quería saber que era lo que habías dicho, ya que TÚ no me vas a decir."

" _*Cabeza*_ significa cabeza, Gerald. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, tu AMIGA aquí acaba de llamar a Arnold – escucha esto - _*FUTBOL-CABEZA*._ "

Ella asintió un par de veces pensando. "Ella ha estado bastante interesada en español últimamente…"

"¡Phoebe! ¿De qué lado estás?"

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los estudiantes restantes se apresuraran a sus escritorios y escucharán a la Señora comenzar con sus saludos a la clase.

"¡ _*Hola_ * todos! Espero que todos hayan tenido un almuerzo excelente. Si pudieran todos pasar sus hojas de vocabulario al frente para que yo pueda recogerlas, podemos empezar nuestro siguiente tema de vocabulario: ¡expresiones!"

Saqué mi hoja terminada completamente y se la pasé a Eugene quien se sentaba frente a mí. Gerald me tocó el hombro con su hoja.

Pero yo no la iba a tomar.

"Helga. Vamos."

Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo. "Lo siento, ¿qué fue eso, Geraldo?"

"¿Mi hoja? Pásala. ¿Qué te cuesta?"

"¿Lo has hecho?"

Dejó caer su papel en su escritorio y me lanzó una mirada irritada. "¿He hecho QUÉ?"

"¿Escuchado de él?"

Con un suspiro, trató de pasarme la hoja de nuevo. "No Helga. No lo he hecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás esperando una llamada o algo?"

Le quité la hoja de la mano y se la pasé a Eugene al frente, que trató de atraparlo en el aire con poco éxito. _Bobo._

"Eh. Solo me preguntaba." Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia, pero sabía que sospechaba algo.

Gerald siempre había sido extrañamente observador. Siempre había sido como los ojos de Arnold, ya que el chico siempre había sido denso durante toda su vida. Gerald era el realista de los dos. Y podía ver DIRECTO a través de mí.

Pero suficientemente extraño, el cabeza de cepillo no hizo más preguntas.

Pasamos la clase sin decir una palabra el uno al otro.

Estaba agradecida cuando él y Phoebe entablaron una conversación después de clases y caminaron juntos fuera del aula, lo que me dejó sola en el aula mientras todo mundo escapaba afuera.

"¿Helga? ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte, querida?" La Señora Mirado preguntó mientras revisaba el salón recogiendo pequeños pedazos de papel y lápices olvidados.

Negué con la cabeza, pero las palabras escaparon de mi boca. "¿Cuándo es el siguiente viaje de Español?"

La Señora Mirado sonrió. "¿Puedo ver que te estás interesando cada vez más en español? Incluso tus calificaciones han mejorado esta semana. _*Muy bien*._ "

Recogí mis papeles y los metí en una carpeta que había marcado descuidadamente con "Español 2" al comienzo del año. "Gracias yo uh- yo estaba pensando sobre el viaje de Español. ¿Cuándo es, de nuevo?"

Sus ojos me miraron decepcionados, y predije que era lo siguiente que saldría de su boca. "Lo siento, Helga. Pero la fecha límite para el viaje fue hace un mes."

"Oh" murmuré, ahora levantándome de mi escritorio y perezosamente levanté mi sucia mochila rosa. "Eso… eso apesta."

Empecé a caminar a la puerta, pero las palabras de la Señora Mirado me detuvieron en el marco de la puerta. "Sin embargo, podemos hacer una excepción… si llegamos a un acuerdo."

Girando sobre mis talones, me di la vuelta para mirarla. "¿Eh?"

Ella caminó unos pasos hacia mí, un trozo de papel color oro en sus manos. "Tengo dos lugares libres para el viaje… como uno de los chaperones y maestros, tenemos cinco lugares que podemos dar a cualquier estudiante que queramos. Ya sea porque no pueden pagarlo, que muestren una mejora notable, cualquier razón que estimen conveniente, en general."

"¿Pero pensé que la fecha límite ya había pasado?"

Su brazo se extendió hacia mí para entregarme el papel, y lo tomé vacilante. Mis ojos mirando de reojo el papel mientras ella hablaba.

" _*Es verdad_ *. Eso es cierto. Pero tú has mostrado un mejoramiento impresionando en clase –tanto en participación como en tus tareas. Si te mantienes, estoy segura que podemos arreglar algo."

"¿De verdad?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. " _*Si*_ , Helga. Todo lo que necesitas es que tus padres firmen este papel aquí, y traérmelo de vuelta en los próximos días."

Asentí con la cabeza, pensativa. "Yo… yo puedo hacer eso."

" _*¡Excelente!*_ " Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se giró para dirigirse a su escritorio donde esperaba a su última clase a que entrara al salón.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en las grandes letras negritas en la parte superior de la hoja, y no pude resistir sonreír.

 **Viaje de Español.**

 **15 de abril – 20 de mayo**

 **¡Este año, conoceremos y viviremos con algunas maravillosas familias en Guatemala! Durante nuestro viaje de un mes, visitaremos TODOS LADOS incluyendo varias ciudades aledañas y países, ciudades antiguas, hermosa arquitectura, museos históricos; ¡incluso la tirolesa en la selva de San Lorenzo! ¡Esta es una larga excursión que implicará viajar mucho y nuevas experiencias de vida, sin mencionar, que contará como UN CRÉDITO completo para la universidad!**

Mis ojos se enfocaron en dos palabras que se pegaron a mí.

San Lorenzo

El viaje ya era en tan sólo unas semanas, hoy era el 25 de febrero (o algo cercano a eso. Sólo prestaba atención a los días de escuela, tu sabes –Lunes, martes, miércoles… bla, bla, bla), por lo que me sorprendió un poco la oferta de la Señora.

Pero la iba a tomar.

A este ritmo, me iba a tomar nada alejarme de Hillwood en la búsqueda de…

De él…

Este viaje era uno largo, como el volante decía – era toda la razón por la que no quería ir en primer lugar. Recuerdo haber hablado sobre eso cuando se mencionó por primera vez hace algunos meses.

" _Como si quisiera dar vueltas por algunos países al azar viendo basuras viejas que podría ver en línea o en libros. Un desperdició de dinero, si me lo preguntas." Le había dicho a Phoebe, quien sabía que no iba a ir por conflicto en las fechas con posibles visitas a universidades._

 _La clase estaba platicando acerca de la emoción sobre el anunció de la Señora y el lugar principal del viaje de este año – Guatemala. Este año el viaje se iba a extender por dos semanas lo cual era una cosa importante. Por supuesto, con la etiqueta de precio añadido pero cuando eres un adolescente y tus padres pagan por casi todo - ¿en qué te puede importar?_

 _Claro, apuesto a que Bob hubiera pagado por el viaje._

 _Apuesto a que él no habría estado ni un poco triste de que me hubiera ido por un mes y no le hubiera molestado todo el tiempo sobre sus pobres decisiones de vida como lo había estado haciendo._

 _Y, por supuesto, probablemente habría sido agradable vagar y perderme a mí misma en Guatemala para evitar todos mis problemas aquí. Podría haber desaparecido y hacerme una nueva identidad. Podría haber empezado una carrera como una comerciante y salir a cosechar y cultivar mi propia comida._

 _Criminal, eso era un sueño guajiro._

 _Nah, había pensado que mejor pasaría mi mes aquí haciendo las vidas de Bob, Miriam y Olga un infierno._

 _Eso era lo que hacía mejor, después de todo._

" _Bueno, yo estoy MUY contenta que no asistir a ESE viaje." Rhonda dijo en una voz bastante alta desde su lugar del otro lado del salón. "Muy sucio."_

 _Gerald sonrió detrás de mí. "¿ESCUCHAS a esa chica allá? Es un milagro que incluso haya sobrevivido todo este tiempo."_

" _Rhonda es… Rhonda." Arnold se decidió un momento después, su atención en otro lado._

" _¿Estás bien allá, Arnold?" Preguntó Gerald, y yo traté de esconder mi cabeza hacia abajo y poder espiar discretamente a Arnold y Geraldo._

" _Ajá, estoy bien. Sólo… pensaba, eso es todo."_

" _¿Sobre?" preguntó Gerald._

" _No lo sé. Solo desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes."_

" _¿Qué quieres decir con diferente?"_

" _Me refiero a… desearía que en lugar de Guatemala – "_

" _¿Hubieran elegido San Lorenzo? Si, viejo. Es cerca, pero de ninguna manera. Escucha – Lo entiendo. ¿Pero siquiera qué harías? ¿Escabullirte y sobrevivir tu solo en la selva sin la ayuda de nadie más que un mapa en un diario?"_

" _Bueno, yo – "_

" _Tu tendrías que PLANEAR eso, viejo. Ahorrar dinero y trazar una ruta de viaje. Tienes que tener alguien que te ayude de guía a través de la selva. Piénsalo, si fuera FÁCIL, ¿no habrían ya regresado tus padres?"_

 _Arnold se quedó en silencio, y yo me pregunté si Gerald se había dado cuenta de lo que le había dicho a su mejor amigo. Había escuchado del amor apache, pero eso seguro sonaba algo duro. Aún para el cabeza de cepillo._

" _Lo-lo siento, Arnold. No quise decirlo de esa manera. Tú sabes que solo estaba tratando de – "_

" _Lo sé, Gerald. No te preocupes. Tienes razón de todas maneras. Es un poco irreal."_

Pensando en ello ahora, me preguntaba si la pequeña charla con Gerald no lo habría inspirado en empezar a trabajar en su plan maestro en irse a San Lorenzo y encontrar a ese amigo de sus padres.

De cualquier manera, el destino y las estrellas se alinearon y TAL VEZ, sólo TAL VEZ… San Lorenzo no sería tan difícil de encontrar.

* * *

DÍA SIETE

No era como si yo SUPIERA lo que iba a hacer una vez estando en San Lorenzo.

¿Cómo siquiera sabría que hacer una vez que estuviéramos allá?

Seguía repitiendo la conversación entre Gerald y Arnold de hace tantos meses sobre lo poco realista que era pensar que uno pueda solo VAGAR por la SELVA de San Lorenzo y de alguna forma encontrar a alguien.

Especialmente alguien que estaba PERDIDO.

Pero Arnold no estaba PERDIDO.

Él simplemente no había llamado.

Eso era todo.

No me importaba de todas formas, toda el tema "poco real". Ya había empezado a planearlo.

De acuerdo, probablemente me acobardaría llegando allá pero había una pequeña voz en mi interior que me decía que probablemente NO me acobardaría. Y eso era solamente porque NOSOTROS estamos hablando de la misma chica quien ha mantenido su ligeramente obsesivo enamoramiento hacia mismo chico desde que tenía 9 años y no era como si Helga G. Pataki solamente se RINDIERA ante las cosas.

Renunciar a ARNOLD sobre todo.

Yo no renunció.

A menos que fuera presionar ese maldito botón de la computadora.

Debo haber pensado en presionarlo una docena de veces. CIENTOS de veces. Probablemente mucho más de miles de veces en los pasados siete días. Pensaba que si él no me llamaba, bueno, criminal, yo le llamaría.

Pero tú no puedes simplemente LLAMAR a alguien que no tiene manera de responderte.

Era seguro decir que algo había ocurrido – menor o mayor, no lo sabía - pero algo había pasado para que él no me llamara. Incluso si por algún extraño giro de la imaginación nuestra última conversación lo hubiera ofendido o algo, Arnold no era el tipo de chico que no dice las cosas a alguien como son.

Y además, él dijo que me iba a llamar.

O por lo menos creo que lo dijo.

Estaba medio entre cortado…

Así que cada día, seguía mi rutina de ir directamente a mi habitación, abrir una botella de soda Yahoo, ingresar a mi computadora y esperar.

Así es – Yo solo me sentaba en mi computadora y esperaba.

Trabajaba en mi español y esperaba.

Escribía tontos poemas y sin sentido, y esperaba.

Escuchaba continuamente la música de Arnold… y esperaba.

Esperé tanto tiempo que me quedaba dormida en la silla casi todas las noches, la libreta en mano con todos los planes poco realistas que había hecho para quitarme el tiempo libre.

* * *

DÍA OCHO

 **NOTICÍA DE ÚLTIMA HORA: ALUD EN UN PUEBLO PEQUEÑO CERCANO A SAN LORENZO**

Todos los encabezados decían, bajando la pantalla en letras grandes, boldeadas y rojas.

 **MÁS DE 40 MUERTOS, CIENTOS DESAPARECIDOS DE UN PEQUEÑO PUEBLO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA SELVA DE SAN LOREZO.**

No podía leer las letras lo suficientemente rápido, el maldito canal de noticias seguía bajando nueva información a través de la pantalla.

Nuestra clase de español se había mantenido toda la clase en punto. Estas eran noticias devastadoras. Y no solo por las muertes y los cientos desaparecidos… era porque uno de los desaparecidos y muertos podía ser Arnold.

Todos sabíamos a donde había ido.

Justo donde había pasado el alud.

Desafortunadamente, no todos eran así de sensibles ante la posibilidad.

"¿Eso quiere decir que ya no podremos tirarnos de la tirolesa sobre la selva, Señora?" Harold se quejó con la mano en el aire como si la opción de dejarlo hablar fuera algo real.

Sid se rio a su lado. "Harold, de todas maneras tu eres demasiado gordo para subirte a la tirolesa."

"¡Ajá, apuesto que la cosa se rompería antes de que siquiera te subas!" Añadió Stinky, los dos se rieron y fingieron golpearse entre ellos.

"¡Hey! ¡Ya basta!" se quejó Harold.

"Clase, por favor." La Señora dijo entre un respiró. "Este no es el momento para estar pensando en tales cosas."

Eso era seguro.

El día terminó en un borrón. Perdí la concentración la mayor parte del día hasta que tuve que concentrarme para poder llegar a mi casa, encontré mi camino hacía las escaleras en donde cerré mi puerta y continué mi ritual de espera.

"¿Cuál es el punto?" Me preguntaba a mí misma mientras me conectaba en mi computadora. "Con mi suerte, Arnold está perdido o incluso… incluso…"

No podía soportar decir las palabras, ni siquiera pensar en ellas.

Pero era posible.

Hice clic en el icono de Skype y fruncí el ceño al ver que Arnold aún no se había conectado. Pero ya me lo esperaba.

"Oh Arnold. Cuanto desearía poder escalar a través de esta computadora infernal y encontrarte. Cuando desearía en lugar de tus hermosas melodías, que yo pudiera escuchar esa angelical voz tuya que borda dentro de mí como hasta mis propios tímpanos. Cuando desearía saber si estás bien, al menos a salvo en esa selva traicionera…"

Hice clic en su perfil, la opción de llamar a Arnold mirándome justo en la cara desde la pantalla.

"¿Me atrevo? ¿Me atrevo a llamarle, aun sabiendo que probablemente no va a responder?" Me acerque a su foto de perfil en la computadora y lentamente trace el perfil de su cabeza en forma de balón, mis dedos haciendo un molesto sonido contra el cristal. "¿Por qué es que estas tan cerca, y sin embargo tan lejos?"

Me saqué a mí misma de mi sin sentido, y negué con la cabeza. Con un clic impulsivo en el mouse, lo llamé y espere.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

 _¿Me pregunto cuánto tiempo va a sonar esta cosa antes de que se dé por vencida?_

Ring. Ring.

 _Él podría haber salido por el día o algo…_

Ring. Ring. Ring.

LO SENTIMOS. LLAMADA FALLIDA.

Las palabras me atacaron desde la pantalla, y sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir.

"¿Tal vez… tal vez sea una mala conexión?" Me dije a mi misma mientras marcaba el botón de "llamar" de nuevo.

Ring. Ring. Ring

 _Vamos, Arnold…_ _¡Vamos!_

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring

 _Él está bien, Helga. Él responderá._

Ring. Ring.

LO SENTIMOS. LLAMADA FALLIDA.

Gruñí con rabia, no dispuesta a renunciar incluso si cada intento era inútil. "Última vez. Y tú me VAS a contestar, melenudo." Me quejé hacia la pantalla, presionando "llamar" una vez más.

Pasé la noche completa haciendo esto.

Y él nunca respondió.

* * *

DÍA ONCE:

Estaba básicamente convencida de que iba a ir a este estúpido viaje de español a Guatemala SÓLO para así poder encontrar a Arnold.

¿Riesgoso? Por supuesto.

¿Tonto? Absolutamente.

¿Bien pensado? De ninguna manera.

Pero tenía unas cuantas ideas.

Primero. Haría TANTA investigación sobre Guatemala y San Lorenzo como fuera humanamente posible. Imprimiría mapas, y todo lo demás que pudiera tener en mis manos.

Siguiente, empacaría un equipaje de mano lleno de comida por separado. Es decir, si iba a ir a la caza de Arnold en la salvaje selva de San Lorenzo, necesitaría una seria munición de comida.

Luego, estudiaría español. Y no sólo me refiero a ESTUDIAR español, me refiero a convertirme en un genio del español en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Sí iba a estar en un país extranjero buscando al hombre que amo por mí misma… No lo iba a hacer con mi conocimiento limitado de español 1 y la mitad de español 2.

Pero lo más importante de todo, era no decirle a nadie.

Ni siquiera a Phoebe.

Si acaso UNA COSA llegaba a escucharse sobre mis planes o siquiera que yo solo estaba 'planeando', me expulsarían del viaje y mi sentido trasero se quedaría aquí atrapado en Hillwood.

Con la ayuda de la música de Arnold, me lancé al idioma y a mis planes.

Loco, seguro. Pero estaba bastante decidida.

Tenía que haber ALGO que pudiera hacer.

* * *

DÍA DIECIOCHO.

Esa noche, tuve una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla para terminar todas las pesadillas.

Soñé que Arnold moría. Justo en mis brazos.

Había estado dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche, muy vigorosamente si podía agregar –había tirado las sábanas y las almohadas del otro lado del cuarto.

Pero recordé que tenía que aferrarme a Arnold. Rogándole que se quedara conmigo. Diciéndole todas las cosas que necesitaba y que siempre había querido decirle.

Sin necesidad de decirlo, no dormí por el resto de la noche.

* * *

DÍA VEINTIDÓS

"No estoy segura, Gerald." Phoebe dijo suavemente, su mano en el hombro de él mientras yo caminaba a mi asiento junto a ellos en la clase de español.

"¿De qué están hablando, * _amigos*_? Saludé con una sonrisa.

Gerald se inclinó y me miró seriamente por un momento. "¿Has escuchado algo de Arnold?"

Sonreí, aunque internamente estaba temblando. "Como han cambiado los papeles, cabeza de cepi-"

"Estoy hablando en serio, Helga. ¡Deja los secretos y solo dime!" Él estaba un poco enérgico hoy.

Miré hacia Phoebe que reflejó una mirada de angustia en sus propios ojos. "Los abuelos de Arnold no han escuchado de él en… en-"

"¿En 22 días?" Terminé por ella, y ambos me miraron con curiosidad.

"A-ajá. Algo por el estilo." Murmuró Gerald. "¿Cómo supiste eso?"

Me encogí de hombros, decidiendo que tal vez era tiempo de admitir algunos de los secretos que había estado guardando.

"El cabeza de bal…" Me detuve a mí misma. "Arnold y yo hemos estado hablando algo. Algo así. Él hu… Él me ha estado ayudando con español."

Sonaba realmente tonto cuando salió de mi boca, pero Gerald no le importaba lo que habíamos estado haciendo. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?"

"Ya te lo DIJE. Hace 22 días. Exactos."

Me miraron en silencio. "He estado llevando el registro, ¿está bien? ¿Y qué? EL PUNTO ES, no he escuchado de él tampoco." Miré hacia abajo, mi voz quebrándose en la última palabra.

No era un secreto para estos dos que tanto significaba Arnold para mí.

El único que no lo sabía era el mismo Arnold… y en este caso, él nunca lo sabría.

La clase no había empezado todavía. La Señora no estaba en el salón, a pesar de haber sonado la campana. Era algo diferente en ella.

Así que la clase sólo continúo en sus conversaciones.

"Ustedes no piensan que él este…" pregunté, mi voz apagándose por el miedo de decir lo que realmente quería decir.

Pero Gerald y Phoebe sabían. Eran listos.

Rayos, no tienes que ser LISTO para saber lo que estaba intentando decir.

"No." Gerald agitaba su cabeza rápidamente, con firmeza. "No. Arnold es un CHICO AUDAZ. Él… Él- Él está bien. Totalmente bien. Mi viejo Arnold puede manejar CUALQUIER COSA."

"¿Hasta un alud?"

La Señora entró en la habitación, caminando rápidamente al frente de la clase.

" _*Lo siento*_ \- Lo siento. SIENTO MUCHO llegar tarde, clase. Sólo estaba hablando con algunos de los chaperones para el viaje de Español sobre el alud que sucedió recientemente."

La clase se quedó en silencio. Tal vez por respeto a nuestra maestra, tal vez en pensamiento sobre el alud.

Tal vez pensando sobre Arnold.

"¡Buenas noticias!" Dijo con una sonrisa y golpeando su puño dos veces en celebración. "Mantendremos, EN EFECTO, el plan de visitar San Lorenzo, y tal vez quedarnos un poco más para ayudar a hacer algo de limpieza. Tanto educativa… y una gran experiencia de aprendizaje para todos ustedes. Ayudar a otros Y aprender todo sobre una increíble cultura haciendo práctica de campo con los residentes."

Ella estaba radiante.

Y yo también.

 _Arnold…_

* * *

DÍA TREINTA Y DOS

Me paseé en mi habitación, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de mi espalda mientras caminaba.

Oficialmente había sido más de un mes. Más de un MES sin que nadie haya escuchado sobre Arnold.

Un golpe suave vino de la puerta de mi habitación. "¿Helga?"

Gruñi. "¿Qué Olga?"

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Dejándome caer en mi cama, suspiré. "Bien. Lo que sea."

Ella asomó la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta hasta que finalmente la abrió toda y lentamente caminó para sentarse a mi lado en la cama. "¿Cómo estas, hermanita bebé?"

"Oh, tú sabes. Todo bien."

"No te vez muy, bien." ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Como si fuera a decirte a TI, Olga. No es nada. En serio."

Se sentó en silencio a mi lado por un momento, pensando en sus pensamientos y sus siguientes palabras. "Sabes, puedo escuchar cómo te paseas desde la cocina."

Me encogí de hombros. "Así que." Dije rotundamente.

"Bueno, hermanita bebé. Pienso que es horrible que sientas que necesitas caminar aquí, claramente afligida por algo y no me hables sobre ello."

 _Aquí vamos…_

"Mira todas las cosas maravillosas que has hecho por mí, Helga. Innumerables veces tú has venido al lado de mi cama en mis momentos de debilidad y me has animado; levantado y sostenido. Y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti."

No era como si ella estuviera siendo HORRIBLE o algo. Ella sólo… ella solo se preocupaba.

"¿No deberías estar en casa o algo?"

Ella soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, levantando sus pies para que pudiera sentarse sobre ellos a mi lado. "Oh Helga. Tu sabes que visitó 3 veces a la semana para revisarlas a mami y a ti desde que papi-"

"¿Se levantara y abandonara por un modelo más nuevo?"

"No lo digas así, Helga."

"Es lo que hizo. ¿Por qué endulzarlo?"

Las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido en cuanto a ellos. Hace unos meses, habían peleado mucho pero nada fuera de lo normal… unas pocas semanas y él se había ido por un viaje de negocios… unas pocas semanas más y ya había alguien más.

Parecía ASÍ DE FÁCIL abandonar todo y dejar a todos atrás.

Incluso a su preciosa Olga, que se mantuvo del lado de mamá y mío.

No había esperado eso.

"Porque no estamos hablando sobre Mami o Papi, ahora. Estamos hablando sobre TI Helga y TUS problemas."

Me giré para verla. "No soy alguna clase de paciente que puedas arreglar, Enfermera Olga."

"Si, pero tú ERES mi única hermanita bebé. ¿Me dejas ayudarte?"

La idea bailó en mi cabeza por un rato, dando tumbos a lo largo de los bordes de mi cráneo mientras pensaba.

"Así que, ¿sabes que voy a ir a un viaje de Español? ¿Para él que tu firmaste?"

"Mmhmm." Ella hizo una señal de cierre arriba de su boca ante esto.

Habíamos hecho un trato de que ella firmaría por mis padres viendo que Miríam generalmente estaba fuera y Bob no estaba cerca.

Olga no SIEMPRE era una santurrona, supongo.

"Bueno, da la casualidad de que al lugar donde vamos a ir – Guatemala – esta súper cerca de donde Arnold esta."

Olga sabía sobre Arnold. Tal vez no en toda la EXTENSIÓN de ello, pero sabía que él significaba mucho para mí. "¿El pequeño muchacho rubio de la primaria?" Se hizo la tonta.

"Ajá, ajá, criminal, Olga." Sacudiendo mi cabeza, continué. "Él está en San Lorenzo."

Olga se quedó de manera espectacular sin aliento, su mano volando hasta cubrir su boca abierta. "¿No es donde tuvieron ese alud?"

Yo asentí con la cabeza y miré abajo hacia mis manos las cuales estaban descansando sobre mi regazo. "Ajá."

"Oh Helga…" Dijo con simpatía, inmediatamente atrayéndome a un abrazó unilateral.

Suspiré, dejando que ella me abrazara por un momento; llegando incluso hasta a palmear su brazo un par de veces antes de que ella me mirará de nuevo. "¿Él está bien?"

"Yo uh- no estoy segura. Nadie lo está. Nadie ha escuchado de él en semanas. Un mes en realidad." _Un mes y un día en realidad, ¿pero quién está contando?_

"Eso es tan terrible, Helga. No puedo siquiera imaginar cómo te sientes."

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo, sintiéndome vacía mientras hablaba con mi hermana.

"Y yo supongo… supongo que solo desearía poder ir tras él o algo. No lo sé."

Una sonrisa cálida se extendió por el rostro de Olga, y ella me alcanzó para poner una mano gentilmente sobre mi hombro y apretarlo. "Por supuesto que sí, hermanita bebé. Tu siempre has sentido las cosas tan fuertemente – es algo por lo que en realidad te he envidiado toda mi vida."

"¿Tú? ¿Envidarme? Ja."

"Estoy hablando en serio, Helga." Dijo, con una pequeña mueca en sus labios. "Ese deseo y determinación te llevará a muchos lugares… pero solo te llevará a TI."

Levanté una ceja. "¿A qué quieres llegar?"

"Lo que estoy intentando decir," empezó mientras se levantaba lentamente hacia afuera de mi habitación, "es que tienes un deseo como nadie que hubiera visto antes. Sé que quieres encontrar a tu amigo, pero tal vez en su ausencia, intenta y pon esa pasión en algo más por lo mientras. TE llevará a lugares."

Salió de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de ella.

Créame o no – sus palabras realmente me ayudaron (de alguna manera).

Me empujé a mí misma arriba de la cama para buscar donde estaba mi libreta tirada – la libreta con todos mis planes sobre mi propio viaje lejos de casa.

Olga me había dado la determinación y la confianza que necesitaba para saber que podría lograrlo.

Arnold estaba aún allá afuera.

Yo solamente lo sabía.

* * *

DÍA CUARENTA Y CUATRO

Ahora eran 5 días antes de que empacáramos para irnos a Centroamérica para llevar nuestro conocimiento de español a una prueba de manejo.

O… si tú eras yo… usarlo como un paseo semigratis para llegar a un país extranjero, usar mis habilidades de planeación que había adquirido en las pasadas pocas semanas y buscar en la selva por el chico que amas para traerlo a casa y vivir con él felices para siempre después de la manera en la que siempre soñaste que tú…

Ajá. Algo como eso.

Ya había empacado y estaba lista para irme –mi equipaje de mano por separado con alimentos escondidos debajo de un montón de ropa donde nadie pensaría mirar.

Mordiendo un rollo de galletas, hojeé unos cuantos cuadernos vacíos que tenía y estaba intentando decidir cuáles serían los mejores para traer conmigo en mi loco viaje cuando de repente, mi teléfono sonó.

Miré abajo y cogí el teléfono.

 _Geraldo_

El teléfono parpadeó. Arrugué mis cejas en confusión, pero era lo suficientemente curiosa para deslizar la pantalla y contestar.

"¿Gerald?" pregunté como respuesta, haciendo estallar otra galleta en mi boca.

"¿Helga? ¡Helga!" Sonaba sin aliento, salvaje con sus palabras como si no pudiera sacarlas lo suficientemente rápido.

"Rayos, ¿qué pasa contigo? Suenas como si hubieras acabado de hacer un triatlón o algo así. Sabes, si estabas buscando marcar el 9-1-1, creo que has llamado al número equiv-"

"Puedo, Pataki. Necesitas escucharme."

Desconcertada ante su repentina intensidad, me tropecé con mis palabras, "B-Bien, bien. Tienes dos minutos." Instalé, a pesar de que desesperadamente quería saber lo que tenía que decirme tan urgentemente.

"Mira, estoy haciendo esto por tu beneficio. Tienes que TRAER tu trasero aquí. A la casa de Arnold."

Tragué el creciente nudo de mi garganta. "¿L-La casa de A-Arnold? ¿La casa de huéspedes?"

"Si, sí. Tu sabes dónde."

"¿Y POR QUÉ exactamente haría eso?" repliqué, pero Gerald no estaba recibiendo ninguno de mis falsas intimidaciones hoy.

"Tal vez porque tu presencia – por cualquier razón QUE pueda ser que no sepa – ha sido requerida."

Sentí mi corazón caer hasta mi estómago. "¿Requerida?" Repetí. "¿Por quién?"

"¿Por quién crees?" Era una declaración.

"Arnold." Mi voz se apagó cuando su nombre salió de mis labios, pero Gerald continuó.

"Mmhmm. Y él está preguntando por una Helga G. Pataki."

"¿Yo. Yo, Helga G. Pataki?" pregunté, sin habla.

"¿Cuántas otras Helga G. Pataki TÚ conoces?"

"¿C-Cómo? ¿Cómo es-"

Pero Gerald me interrumpió. "¿Realmente importa, Helga? Es Arnold, llamó, y está preguntando por ti. ¿Realmente quieres saber los cuándos y los cómos JUSTO AHORA? Deja de jugar y ven ahora, él no tiene mucho-"

Pero no escuché el resto de lo que Gerald iba a decir después, porque ya había colgado y metido mi teléfono en mi bolsillo. En un movimiento rápido, agarré mi abrigo del perchero de la puerta, mi set de llaves, y corrí tan rápido como el viendo podía llevarme a esa casa que en mi niñez había acechado, soñado y pensando por muchas veces en mi vida.

Con cada pisada, la voz de Gerald se repetía en mi cabeza.

… _él está preguntando por una Helga G. Pataki._

… _él está preguntando por una Helga G. Pataki._

Yo era esa Helga G. Pataki.

Y no me iba a perder de esta llamada.


	7. Mal buen consejo

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 wasallforyou). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _¡Y recuerden también dejarle un comentario a Polkahotness si les está gustando la historia! :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Mal buen consejo**

* * *

No me preocupe de tocar la puerta de Sunset Arms, y en un estilo muy Helga G. Pataki, aventé la puerta en su lugar.

"¿Aun esta él allá? ¿En el teléfono?" Pregunté mientras resoplaba.

Gerald me miró, aturdido, teléfono en mano. Los abuelos de Arnold estaban parados detrás de Gerald, con los ojos muy abiertos hacia mí.

"¡Mira, Pookie! ¡Es la chica fierecilla de una sola ceja del aeropuerto!" dijo su abuelo.

Gerald asintió con la cabeza hacia el teléfono que estaba sosteniendo – el viejo teléfono verde aún colgado de la pared. "Ajá, Helga. Aun esta en la línea."

Tome unos pocos pasos para hacer mi camino hacia él, mi brazo tembloroso agarrando el teléfono de él.

Manteniéndolo contra mi oreja, mi corazón acelerando, tartamudeé un saludo. "¿H-Hola?"

"¡Helga! Wow, no puedo creer que vinieras todo el camino hasta aquí. No estaba seguro de que lo harías, pero lo estaba esperando."

 _¿Esperaba que yo estuviera aquí? ¿Sólo para una llamada telefónica? Oh…_

"Bueno, Gerald lo hizo sonar como algo realmente importante así que pensé-"

"Siento que no haya sido capaz de llamarte de nuevo, Helga. No quería preocuparte."

Miré a mi alrededor, a los tres pares de ojos mirándome de vuelta antes de darles la espalda y enfocar mi atención en la pared frente a mí. "¿Preocuparme? Psssh. Yo no-no estaba PREOCUPADA."

"Helga, llamaste a mi cuenta de skype más de doscientas veces en una noche."

Sentí que me ponía pálida. _¿Tantas veces le habré llamado?_

"Oh. Oh si. Supongo… supongo que lo hice pero-"

"Extrañé hablar contigo. Ha sido una locura aquí."

Tragué saliva. No podía creer que esto siquiera estuviera pasando.

"Aja, ¿qué diablos de paso de todas formas? ¿Fue el alud?"

Algo de estática lo cortó por un momento mientras él ajustaba el teléfono de donde estaba. "Ajá. Destruyó por completo una ciudad cercana. ¿Recuerdas la tormenta que escuchaste?"

Asentí con la cabeza aunque él no pudiera verme. "Duh, por supuesto que la recuerdo."

"Parece ser que esa tormenta era un juego de niños comparado con la que arruinó este pueblo. Nosotros estábamos a unos pocos cientos de millas del alud."

Tomé un gran respiro de alivio y lo deje salir. De repente, el peso de mis hombros se había ido y podía finalmente respirar.

"¿Así que estas bien?"

"Si, Helga. Estoy completamente bien. Para nosotros - solo fue una tormenta loca. Pero cuando escuchamos sobre el alud, viajamos a su ciudad para ayudar a limpiar y ver por la gente."

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"Si. Era lo MENOS que podíamos hacer. Las cosas están bajo control ahora, apenas acabamos de regresar."

"¿Así que de donde estás llamando?"

"Teléfono de paga. Es por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo. Te puedo ofrecer una llamada por cámara web, pero la próxima vez que tendría oportunidad no sería hasta las 4 de la mañana de allá."

"¿4 de la mañana?"

"Ajá. Y no quiero que te tengas que levantar tan temprano sólo para hablar conmigo-"

"Lo haré."

Se hizo el silencio de su lado mientras él procesaba lo que yo acababa de decir. "¿En serio? ¿Estás segura, Helga?"

"Claro. 4 no es nada… me quedo casi hasta tan tarde de todos modos." Eso era mentira, pero quería hablar con él… SIN una audiencia detrás de mí.

"Bueno… ¡está bien! Será realmente agradable hablar contigo y ponernos al día. ¿Cómo va tu español?"

Sonreí. "Larga historia."

"Puedes decirme todo sobre eso más tarde entonces. ¿Te importaría pasarme a mis abuelos de nuevo?"

Sonreí. "Claro, Arnoldo."

Justo cuando estaba por pasar el teléfono, lo escuché gritar algo desde el auricular, "¡Espera, Helga, una cosa más!"

Sostuve el teléfono en mi oreja de nuevo. "¿Qué pasa, melenudo?"

"Estoy muy contento de que vinieras hasta aquí solo para hablar conmigo. Significa mucho."

Un sonrojó se colocó en mis mejillas. "¿Pensaste que no lo haría?"

"No, realmente no. Pero estoy contento de que lo hicieras."

Respiré, "Yo también. Aquí están tus abuelos." Girando para finalmente encarar a las miradas curiosas, les entregué el teléfono. "Creo que quiere despedirse."

Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, me di la vuelta sobre mis talones para dejar la casa de huéspedes tan rápido como fuera posible - pero Gerald me alcanzó.

"Oh no, tu no." Su mano me había agarrado del brazo, no con fuerza pero definitivamente con la fuerza suficiente para lograr detenerme.

"Yo no, ¿huh?" Pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

Pero él no estaba enojado o furioso o siquiera molesto. Sus ojos estaban calmados y me miró con una clase de sinceridad con la que el cabeza de cepillo nunca antes había mostrado – al menos no conmigo.

"¿Quieres… quieres tomar un café o algo?"

* * *

"No pensé que TÚ entre todas las personas tomara café." Dije mientras arremolinaba mi agitador en mi taza de té.

"Parece que tú no." Apunto a mi taza y yo me encogí de hombros.

"Normalmente si. Pero realmente me gusta el té. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? No para discutir nuestra elección de bebida espero, porque sí es eso me voy."

"Sólo quería saber lo que él te había dicho."

Arrugué las cejas juntas. "¿Por qué? ¿Él no te ha dicho lo suficiente o algo?"

"Él dijo que estaba bien… dijo que no estaba herido por el alud. Pero no sé, sólo no sonaba bien. La primera cosa por la que siquiera preguntó fue por ti."

Casi escupo el trago de té que acababa de tomar. "¡¿En serio?!"

"Ajá. Me sorprendió también." Cruzó un brazo sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño.

Suspiré, al darme cuenta de que se trataba todo esto. "Es solo porque lo llamé un par de veces. Por cámara web."

"¿Crees que yo no lo hice? No eres la única que ha hablado con él, sabes."

"¿Qué, estás celoso o algo? Porque me parece que no puedo averiguar exactamente cuál es tu punto, Geraldo."

Se estiró para tomar su taza y llevarla a sus labios, tomando un pequeño sorbo y luego dejando la taza abajo. "No lo sé, Helga. Parece que sólo no puedo explicarme porque él querría hablar CONTIGO tan condenadamente en lugar de con su mejor amigo."

Gerald miraba abajo hacia su taza donde sus dedos estaban ocupados envolviendo la taza en un círculo sobre la mesa.

Suspiré. Estaba totalmente celoso. Los 'bromances' son complicados.

"Mira. Gerald. No te preocupes sobre eso. Aún eres su chico principal, no pienses que soy alguna AMENAZA para su pequeño 'bromance' o algo."

"Tú le gustas, sabes. Por alguna razón." Sus ojos me miraron un momento.

Encogiéndome de hombros, traje mi taza a mis labios para que pudiera soplar el vapor que estaba subiendo al aire. "Tú sabes tan bien como yo que Arnold no sabe absolutamente nada. Me aseguré de eso antes de que dejara el país."

"No necesitaste decirle en el aeropuerto, Helga - ¿estás ciega? Mm mm mm, ustedes dos son imposibles."

Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida caliente, con cuidado, invirtiendo en lo que Gerald me estaba diciendo. "Yo no soy imposible. Él lo es."

"Tú has sido horrible todas nuestras vidas, Helga. Pero él solo… ve esa cosa en ti. Y aparentemente tu le has estado enseñando en sus pequeñas pláticas."

"Estoy un poco perdida aquí, Geraldo. ¿A qué quieres llegar? ¿Qué pensamientos están atrapados allá arriba en ese cabello tuyo, huh? Escúpelo."

"Sólo… no quiero que pierda la pista de por qué esta allí. Él puede ponerse todo… abrumado. Él tiene que estar en PERFECTAS condiciones. Sin distracciones."

Mis ojos se entrecerraron un momento confundidos. "¿Huh?"

"Ha estado planeando esto por mucho tiempo. Y tal vez él sólo extrañe casa o lo que sea, pero NO PUEDE regresar sin respuestas, Helga. Lo he escuchado hablar su vida entera sobre encontrarlos y no puedo dejarte que lo distraigas."

 _¿Si quiera que era esto?_

"No lo estoy DISTRAYENDO, Gerald. Él encontrará a sus padres, son sus PADRES y yo sólo soy… alguien en casa."

"En la que piensa un poco más de lo que debería, si me preguntas."

Ni siquiera podía tomar su admisión e los posibles sentimientos secretos de Arnold con calma porque lo que estaba insinuando era exasperante. Y lo que lo hacia peor era cuan serio acerca de la ridícula idea.

"Entiendo que te preocupes por él y todo, pero yo también lo hago. Y no dejaría que se recorra todo el camino solo para regarla. Como si SIQUIERA EL FUERA HACERLO." Agité mi cabeza irritada. "Creo que ese cabello tuyo esta nublando tu juicio, zopenco."

Me levanté enojada, poniéndome mi abrigo y deslizando mis manos en mis mitones.

"No es como si estuviéramos todos allí para ayudarle. Él está por su propia cuenta, ¿está bien? Y tal vez nosotros hablando por cámara web sea bueno y tal vez le ayude a él o a mi o lo que sea pero no te entrometas, ¿está bien?".

Tomé mi té de donde estaba en la mesa y pisando fuerte, deje a Gerald mirándome marchar con una mirada un poco derrotada en su rostro preocupado.

* * *

Levantarse a las 4 de la mañana NO es divertido.

Especialmente cuando sabes que no serás capaz de REGRESAR a dormir hasta que el día termine.

¿Siquiera quién se levanta y se emociona sobre ser capaz de REGRESAR a dormir?

Yo. Esa soy.

Me incorporé de la cama, alcanzando a rascar mi cabeza y revolver mi cabello peor de lo que ya estaba. Un bostezo se apodero de mi cara, y extendí mi brazo al aire para estirar mi cuerpo para estar despierta cuan aún estaba oscuro afuera.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Arnold.

Con un súbito golpe de adrenalina, salté fuera de la cama y alcancé mi computadora, encendiéndola tan rápido como fuera humanamente posible y tratando de entrar a la pantalla de chat de video instantáneamente.

Desafortunadamente, mi computadora no era demasiada aficionada a levantarse tan temprano tampoco.

Por favor espere mientras actualizamos su sistema…

Decía la pantalla de carga, un porcentaje en la parte de abajo aumentando de 10 a 20 a 33 y deteniéndose en el 47%

"Vamos… VAMOS… ¿Esto es una broma?" Dije a mi computadora, mi cuerpo creciendo con ansiedad con cada minuto que pasaba.

Para cuando la computadora se actualizó y reinició, eran casi las 4:15. _¿Qué tal si él pensó que aún estaba dormida? ¿Qué tal si piensa que yo lo deje plantado? ¡Él nunca volverá a HABLARME! ¡Criminal!_ Pensé en mi cabeza mientras alcanzaba de nuevo a abrir la pantalla de video.

Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad, porque Arnold ya estaba llamándome.

 _¿Estamos ansiosos he?_

Sonreí con alivió para mí misma, instantáneamente dando clic en el botón de 'aceptar llamada'; su preciosa cara iluminando mi pantalla en segundos.

"Buenos días." Dijo con una sonrisa, pero un ceño fruncido tomó su rostro mientras la pequeña caja en la esquina que me mostró como me veía para él.

 _Cielos, eso es vergonzoso._

Mi cabello estaba en todas direcciones, definitivamente no en un look atractivo. Me veía cansada, con ojeras bajo mis ojos que estaban medio abiertos. Me veía como un desastre.

"Ajá, ajá. Buenos días." Dije, rápidamente tratando de dominar mi cabello enloquecido. "Siento mi cabeza después de dormir…" gruñí, enrojeciéndome de las mejillas.

"Son las 4 de la mañana allá, lo entiendo." Él estaba comiendo una manzana. "Solo estoy sorprendido que realmente estés en línea. Estaba empezando a pensar que tu aún estabas dormida."

Negué con la cabeza, bostezando de nuevo mientras lo hacía. "Nah, solo que mi computadora decidió que las 4am era la hora perfecta para hacer una larga actualización."

Él rio y asintió con la cabeza, tomando otra gran mordida a la manzana. "Tienes que amar eso."

Hubo una pausa, no sabía que decir. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero no palabras para ellas. Afortunadamente, Arnold estaba en eso.

"Este alud realmente puso todo detrás." Dijo de manera casual. "No es como que estemos en algún tiempo de contingencia o algo, pero es un rollo. Parece que podré ayudarte con el Español por un tiempo todavía."

Sonreí. "Tal vez no tengas que hacerlo."

Me miró a través de la pantalla con curiosidad, una pizca de decepción en sus ojos. "¿No lo haré?"

"Bueno, como sí todavía se PUEDE, es solo que…" Respiré profundamente e intenté de nuevo. "Algo así como que subí mi calificación."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó, ahora emocionado por mi noticia. "¿Cuál es tu calificación?"

"A 'B+', muchas gracias."

"¡Wow! ¡Helga, eso es genial! ¿Tomo eso como que has estado estudiando mucho?"

Estiré la mano para agarrar una manta cercana y envolverla sobre mis hombros. "Como loca. Pensé que probablemente debería hacerlo."

"¿Quieres tener esa plática? ¿Sólo por un poco?" Insistió y yo fruncí el ceño ante su sugerencia.

"Arnold, apenas estoy viva en este momento, ¿cómo se supone que debo PENSAR?"

"Sígueme la corriente" Él estaba sonriendo, sus ojos desafiándome desde países lejanos.

"Está bien, _*futbol-cabeza. Tu comienzas*_ "

" _*¿Cómo está la escuela?*"_

Giré mis ojos. " _*La escuela es la escuela.*"_ Respondí.

" _*¿Cómo está Phoebe? ¿Gerald?*"_

" _*Ajá… sobre él…"_ Pensé en las palabras que quería utilizar. " _*Él ha estado celoso.*_ "

Arnold rio en voz baja, su risa calentando mi interior. " _*¿Qué quieres decir?*"_

" _*Cree que soy una distracción*"_ Dije con una sonrisa.

" _*¿De qué?*"_

" _*No lo sé. Tu misión. Encontrar a tus padres.*"_

Él estaba negando con la cabeza. "Gerald. Supuse que haría eso." Murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que el micrófono lograra captarlo.

" _*¿Por qué?*"_

" _*Porque no hemos hablado mucho.*"_

"Y… _*¿por qué no?*"_

"Porque lo creas o no, Gerald * _se preocupa demasiado._ *"

Fruncí el ceño.

No sabía todo lo que había dicho.

"¿Uh… huh?" pregunté lentamente, pero Arnold sonrió; claramente no molesto que tuviera que repetirse.

"Gerald es una mata de nervios. Se preocupa demasiado." Se encogió de hombros. "Es algo blando, pero no le digas que yo dije eso."

"Ni lo soñaría. Quién sabe lo que él y ese cabello de él son capaces de hacer."

" _*Verdad.*_ Así que… uh… * _¿Ya has escuchado mi música?*"_

Asentí con una sonrisa. "Claro que lo hice."

"¿Y?"

"¿Quieres mi SINCERA opinión?" Bromée, pero mi humor lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

"S-si. Si, la quiero. Se brutal."

Hice una pausa, pensativa, eligiendo cuales palabras quería utilizar para una descripción exacta. " _*Asombrosa. Bonita. Excelente.*"_ Él estaba sonriendo. "¿Tienes más?"

"Nada que esté terminado… pero ¿realmente te gustó? _*¿Mucho?*_ "

"No tenía idea, Arnold. En serio." Estaba seria ahora.

Maldición, levantarme tan temprano me hacía más agradable de lo habitual.

"Bueno, _*gracias*,_ Helga. Muchas gracias. Me alegro que te hayan gustado."

"Más que eso, melenudo. Me… inspiraron. A escribir."

Él me miró sorprendido. "¿En serio?"

"Apuestas. Escribí un poema genial."

"¿Podré escucharlo?" Trató, pero yo mordí mi labio, insegura si quería compartirlo.

" _*No lo sé…*"_ dije suavemente, pero a Arnold no le importó.

"Teníamos un trato, Helga. ¿Recuerdas? Mi música venía con un precio. Y creo que es tiempo de pagar."

"Bueno, no es como si me hubieras dado una oportunidad para pagarte, ¿o sí? Señor voy-a-desaparecer-y-a-asustar-horrores-a-todos."

Su tono se suavizó. "¿Estuviste asustada?"

Rodé los ojos, jalando la manta sobre mi cabeza para hacer una capucha alrededor de mi rostro. "Pasándola es una mejor descripción." Mentí.

"Pasándola, ¿uh? Explica las 200 llamadas perdidas."

Gruñendo, cedí. "Bien. Estaba preocupada ¿está bien? Pero tú no escuchaste como se escuchaba desde mi lado."

"* _¿Qué creíste que había pasado?*"_

" _*No lo sé. Pero era algo.*"_

"No se sintió tanto tiempo. Qué me había ido."

"Bueno, lo fue. _*44 días. Más de un mes.*_ "

" _*Lo siento. De verdad*_ "

"Ajá, ajá, ajá. Ve a disculparte con el Cabeza de cepillo. Se ha vuelto _*loco*_ sin ti. Me sorprende que no haya subido a un avión para ir a encontrar tu trasero."

Arnold rio, "Nadie habría hecho ESO. Especialmente Gerald."

"Tú no sabes eso." Dije con timidez, pero él no se dio cuenta.

"Nadie necesitaba preocuparse. Realmente yo estaba bien."

"¿Pero cómo se supone que NOSOTROS sabríamos eso?" Sonreí, una pequeña risa añadiendo a mis palabras. "Quiero decir, me tenías tan preocupada," reí un poco más, sacudiendo mi cabeza con mis risas. "Me tenías tan preocupada que me enlisté para ese maldito viaje de español."

"¿El viaje de ESPAÑOL? ¿El qué pensaste que era una 'pérdida de tiempo'?"

Continué riendo. "Ajá, ajá. Ya que me ha ido tan bien en español. La Señora me dio un viaje gratis a Guatemala."

Arnold estaba sorprendido por esto. "¿En serio? ¿Subiste tanto tu calificación?"

"A una B+, ajá."

"Pero ¿qué tiene que ver enlistarse a un viaje de Español a Guatemala con estar preocupada por mi?" Preguntó, estupefacto.

"Bueno, en el folleto decía algo sobre una tirolesa en la selva de San Lorenzo y yo pensé-"

"¿Tu pensaste que vendrías en el viaje de Español, escaparte de la tirolesa y venir a buscarme? ¿Por ti misma?" Terminó, desconcertado con cada palabra de mi plan cuando iban saliendo fluidas de su boca.

Entré en pánico.

"¿Qu-qu-QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ja! ¡No! No hay manera que yo hubiera-"

"Helga…" Me estaba observando, no divertido.

"BIEN. _Tal vez_ el pensamiento cruzó mi mente…"

Arnold estaba sonriendo, su mano sosteniendo su cabeza mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente para mirarme a través de la pantalla. "¿Así que aún vas a ir al viaje? ¿Ahora que tu y los demás saben que estoy bien?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Salimos para el viaje en 5 días así que es algo tarde para regresar. Así que voy a ser tu guardiana, por así decirlo, en menos de una semana." Sonreí por mi rima no intencional, pero Arnold de repente estaba emocionado.

"Lo harás."

"Uh… ajá. Eso es lo que acabo de decir. ¿Estás bien, Arnoldo? Tienes esa extraña sonrisa en tu rostro, ¿qué pasa?"

La sonrisa se transformó a una sonrisa juguetona maliciosa; la clase con la que había soñado muchas otras veces pero en situaciones menos apropiadas…

"¿Quieres escaparte de todos modos?" preguntó.

Mi mandibula cayó en sorpresa ante la sugerencia. Coloqué mis pies en el piso y me incliné hacia la computadora. "¿Me estás dando a mi… un MAL consejo, Arnold?"

Una sonrisa malvada se colocó en sus labrios, casi juguetona. "Tal vez." Suspiró, tratando de nuevo. "Mira. Te llevaré de vuelva a tu grupo a tiempo. Podría mostrarte los alrededores de nuestro bungaló, decirte lo que he estado haciendo… ¿Podrías cenar con nosotros? ¿Con Eduardo y conmigo? Y luego… te llevaría de vuelta. Nadie siquiera lo notaría."

"Arnold…" Mi corazón estaba golpeteando rápidamente en mi pecho por sus palabras. _¿Debería? ¿Podría? ¿Él me quería allí? ¿Él quería… verme?_

"¿No te gustaría? ¿Ni un poco?"

"¿Quieres que me salté el viaje y vaya a verte? ¿Tu-tu quieres VERME? Gerald viene también en el viaje también, quieres que le-"

"Sólo tú, Helga. Yo – hay cosas que yo, que quiero mostrarte." Sus mejillas se estaban volviendo rojo brillante que aún yo podía ver a través de la imagen granulada de la cámara web.

"Sin embargo ¿porqué yo?"

Me miró con ojos divertidos, pareciendo que debería de ser obvio para mí. "Porque tú sabes todo. Sobre… todo. Mis padres y eso."

Deje caer la cobija que había estado agarrando fuertemente alrededor mio y puse mis manos frias bajo la piel de mis muslos mientras me sentaba en la silla.

"¿No le has dicho a Gerald sobre eso?"

"Él sabe… sobre cosas." Dijo pensativamente, su mirada mirando hacia la nada.

"¿Por qué no le has dicho? Es tu mejor amigo, zopenco."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero… él solo… no lo entendería. La cosa de los padres. No lo sé, suena tonto."

"¿Pero porque decirme a mi entonces? Yo tengo padres." Dije sin rodeos, sin pensar si sonaba presumido o no.

Arnold pareció no notarlo. "Porque tú REALMENTE no tienes padres. No realmente."

Fruncí el ceño, ahora medio ofendida. "¿Qué se supone que quiere decir ESO, cabeza de balón?"

"No, no, Helga. No estoy tratando de ser grosero, es solo… tu sabes lo que se es sentirse distanciado de tus padres, tu SABES que tienes, pero ellos solo… no están allí."

Él tenía un punto. Yo REALMENTE no tenía padres – no en el sentido emocional. Claro, estaban alrededor. Claro, yo podía abrazarlos o hablar con ellos si quisiera, así que BIOLOGICAMENTE estaban allí.

Pero ellos no me conocían – no en realidad. No se preocupaban sobre mi existencia del día a día o cuidar de mi pese a lo minimo. Nunca fueron a las cosas de graduación, o las cosas de la escuela o presentaciones donde yo quería que estuvieran.

Ellos existían, pero no estaban allí.

"Supongo que veo tu punto." Murmuré. Respirando, aligerando mi tono. "¿Qué es lo que SABE Gerald entonces?"

"A donde fueron. Unas pocas historias aleatorias que le he contado que he leído del diario o escuchado de mis abuelos. Sabe de las fechas importantes de cuando se fueron y esas cosas… pero eso es todo. Sólo lo minimo. A veces creo que él quisiera saber mas, pero nunca pregunta. Así que nunca le digo."

"¿Y si el pregunta, lo harías? ¿Le dirías?" Pregunte suavemente, pero con duda sabiendo que palabras diría a continuación.

"No lo sé. Tal vez no. Tú eres la única persona a la que le he dicho alguna vez sobre algo. Algo… SOBRE ellos… mis padres." Su voz de iba apagando, volviéndose más callada con cada palabra.

Lo miré por un momento, deseando que estuviera más cerca para así alcanzarlo y tocar su hombro, abrazarlo, hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

Pero todo lo que tenía era el frio toque de una pantalla de computadora – evitando darle el efecto completo de mi afecto.

Ese pensamiento fue todo lo que necesité para decidirme.

"¿Eres serio? Sobre eso… ¿encontrarnos durante el viaje de español?" Pregunté de repente, su cuerpo animándose un poco.

"Ajá, lo soy. ¿Por qué?"

 _Estaba planeando hacerlo de todas formas…_ de esta manera no me perdería…Pensé, la idea de ver a Arnold en vivo y en directo frente a mí haciéndose más y más atractiva.

"Estoy dentro. Si tu lo estás." Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿En serio? ¿Realmente quieres?"

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de ocultar mi sonrisa. "Claro. Digo- digo si eso te da tranquilidad a tu espíritu o lo que sea… mientras tú estás allá y todo eso."

Arnold estaba radiante. "Lo que tu digas, Helga."

Pasamos la siguiente hora y media antes de que tuviera que alistarme para la escuela hablando sobre como lo haríamos.

Afortunadamente, ya que el viaje estaba tan cerca, tenía un MONTÓN de itinerarios y ubicaciones de cada uno de los lugares que íbamos a visitar. Por supuesto, para la tirolesa en la jungla de San Lorenzo, todo lo que habíamos obtenido eran coordenadas, pero eso fue suficiente para Arnold. Sacó sus mapas, mirando por arriba justo a dónde íbamos a estar cuando se dio cuenta que era solo a diez minutos de donde él estaba.

Todo estaba listo.

Me iba a encontrar con Arnold.

En San Lorenzo.

No podía esperar por este viaje.

Cada día fue lentamente, viendo como me levantaba a las 4am para hablar con Arnold.

Fuimos de nuevo sobre nuestros planes, hablamos sobre algunas de las cosas que me iba a mostrar – Incluso iba a conocer a Eduardo, quien vendría a buscarme para alejarme del grupo y me llevaría al bungaló. Nunca había estado tan emocionada de saltarme alguna cosa relacionada con la escuela… y tampoco lo había estado Arnold.

"Supongo… que te veré en 10 días ¿huh?" Le pregunté, el día antes de nuestro viaje. No estaríamos hablando de nuevo hasta que nos viéramos el uno al otro. El día para la tirolesa/ayuda por el alud era el 28 de abril; casi a la mitad de nuestro viaje, asi que aún había maneras de ir antes de reunirme con mi ángel español con cabeza de balón.

"Eso supongo. El 28 a las 11 de la mañana. Eduardo va a estar en el lugar de la tirolesa, y va a encontrar una manera de hacer una señal para ti. Ten un viaje seguro."

"¿Podemos no colgar aún?" deje salir, no queriendo dejar de hablar aun.

"Tienes que alistarte para la escuela, ¿no? Ya son las siete…"

Negué con la cabeza. "Es jueves. Tengo un periodo libre durante una hora los jueves."

"¿Es una mentira?" Preguntó, sabiondo.

Yo fruncí el ceño. "Ajá, ¿y?"

"Y que tú no puedes solamente saltarte la escuela…"

"Lo dice el chico que me CONVENCIÓ de saltarme un viaje relacionado con la escuela en función de huir con él a la selva."

Él peló una naranja y comenzó a separar un gajo de la naranja. "¿Sólo la primera hora?" Preguntó, sin ver hacia su fruta.

Asentí con la cabeza, manteniendo un saludo de dedos de Scout. "Por mi honor."

Él sonrió un poco; metiendo una naranja a su boca y masticando pensativamente. "Está bien." Dijo después de tragar. "Podemos hablar por otra hora más o menos. Pero después tú TIENES que ir a clases, o puedes considerar nuestra cita nula y sin efecto."

Me sonrojé como una remolacha. "¿Cita?" Indagué.

"Pusimos una fecha para reunirnos, ¿no?"

"A-ajá…"

"Así que es una cita." Sonrió, metiendo otro pedazo de naranja a su boca.

"Estoy algo nerviosa." Dije después de un rato.

Arnold inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Tú? ¿Nerviosa? Suena poco probable."

"¡Es en serio!" Me defendí algo fuerte. Era algo bueno que Miriam estuviera dormida profundamente y Olga no estuviera por aquí tan temprano. "Yo… no me gusta volar."

"¿En serio? Wow."

"¿Qué?" fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome de repente muy expuesta. "¿Crees que eso me haga una cobarde o algo?"

"No. Para nada. Es un miedo bastante común." Dijo reconfortante, y yo me acomodé un poco. "Solo piénsalo de esta manera: al menos tú tienes que tomar un vuelo AGRADABLE para viajar."

"Tu también lo hiciste, si lo recuerdo. Estuve allí cuando te fuiste, ¿recuerdas?" Le recordé.

"Para llegar a donde estoy, Eduardo me recogió en su aeroplano una vez que estuve en el aeropuerto de Guatemala."

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Tendremos que tomar uno de esos? ¿Para llegar a la tirolesa?"

"Probablemente no. Hay otras maneras de llegar aquí, solo que no eran tan… eficientes en tiempo."

Me recargué en mi silla y puse una pierna debajo de mi mientras me sentaba; rebotando ligeramente con mis dedos del otro pie que casi tocaban el piso. "¿Así que como llegaremos allí?"

"Probablemente por tren, luego por algún autobús de algún tipo. El terreno es algo alocado, pero desde que esta el negocio de la tirolesa puedes llamarlo – estoy seguro que tienen un camino o vereda para guiarlos." Se encogió de hombros; comiendo lo último de la naranja. "Pero no lo sé."

"¿Cómo fue el vuelo con Eduardo que lo hizo tan malo?"

Arnold rio ante la memoria. "Solo digamos que, es realmente pequeño y algunas veces el motor explotaba… pero siempre puedes volver a hacerlo funcionar con el toque correcto. O eso dice él."

Agite la cabeza. "Nop. Uh-Uh. No lo haría."

"No fue TAN malo."

"¿No estabas gritando como una pequeña nena?"

"No, de hecho Helga, estaba perfectamente tranquilo."

"Tonterías."

Arnold dejó caer su mandíbula, una sonrisa en sus ojos. "¡No son tonterías!"

"Completa estupidez. Mentiras. Tú estabas gritando, solo admítelo cabeza de balón."

Arnold se cruzó de brazos desafiante. "Hasta puedes preguntarle a Eduardo. Él responderá por mí."

"Bueno, _Yo_ puedo responder por ti – eres un gritón como una pequeña nena."

"Y ¿con que podrías respaldarte? Estoy curioso ahora."

Me incliné hacia la computadora seriamente. "¿Recuerdas ese autobús sin frenos? ¿Salvar el vecindario? ¿Te SUENA a algo?"

"¡Hey!" Argumentó, su brazo estirado con un dedo apuntando hacia mí. "Teníamos NUEVE, ¿sí? ¡Saltamos por un PUENTE por dios santo! Estaban pasando muchas cosas y mi mente estaba ocupada."

Rodé los ojos, pretendiendo no estar convencida. "Ajá, claro _Arnoldo_."

"Sabes, si YO recuerdo, TÚ también estabas gritando. Bastante alto también, casi dejándome sordo, creo." Se metió un dedo al oído y lo sacudió como si realmente hubiera perdido la audición o algo.

"Oh, lo que sea. Como si TÚ no estuvieras acostumbrado a mis gritos ahora."

"Estoy acostumbrando a que grites HACIA mí, no conmigo."

"¡AJÁ! ¡Así que ADMITES que gritaste en el autobús!"

"Helga, nunca dije que no lo hice, solo que tenía muchas cosas en mi mente, eso es todo."

"¿Cómo qué? Como muy elocuentemente lo dijiste: tenías nueve. ¿De qué se tiene que preocupar un niño de nueve años?"

"Oh, no lo sé." Dijo, risa aún en su voz pero bordeando con seriedad en sus palabras. "GERALD estaba manejando un autobús porque su conductor se había DESMAYADO, no podía ni siquiera alcanzar los pedales, estábamos tratando de salvar el vecindario entero y tú de hecho acababas de decirme que me amabas – eso es algo bastante para tomar."

Ambos nos callamos por lo que acababa de decir.

Los dos realmente habíamos… hablado sobre ese día; esa confesión. Una vez que todo estuvo dicho y hecho, Arnold y yo lo habíamos enterrado bajo una piedra y atribuido todo al 'calor del momento'.

¿Cuántas veces había anhelado confirmar todo lo que le había dicho hace todos esos años?. Anhelaba tanto volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar nuestro futuro saliendo con la verdad sobre mis sentimientos por Arnold.

Pero había estado asustada. Y a veces el miedo es mucho más fuerte que las buenas intenciones y la racionalidad. Así que nunca confirmé nada. Nunca lo traje de nuevo – y él tampoco lo hizo.

Estábamos contentos con nuestro falso olvido. Observe mientras él salía a pocas citas en la secundaria mientras en su mayoría me quedaba alejada de la escena de citas. Cada baile escolar era lo mismo; me hacía a un lado mientras el saltaba con sus amigos y algunas novias. Durante todo ese tiempo, sabíamos que algo había pasado entre nosotros… solo que nunca hablamos sobre ello.

Y aquí estábamos, miles de miles lejos, hablando a través de una cámara y trayendo historias pasabas y mis viejas lamentaciones.

Estaba sin habla.

"Quiero decir," Arnold tartamudeó, sorprendido por sus propias palabras que había dejado salir al aire. "Solo tenía mucho en mi mente, supongo." Concluyó.

Lo estaba minimizando.

Tomé mi oportunidad.

"Bueno, tu gritaste entonces, y apuesto que gritaste en ese avión. Respuesta final."

Él sonrió a medias. "Lo que tú digas, Helga. Lo que tú digas."

Miré abajo hacia el reloj en la esquina de la pantalla, dándome cuenta que se acercaba la hora para alistarme para la escuela.

Ciertamente, el tiempo volaba cuando hablaba con Arnold.

"Supongo que mejor me alisto para el último día de escuela por un tiempo." Dije después de un minuto; levantándome de mi silla y estirándome un poco.

"Ajá, Eduardo probablemente se está preguntado donde estoy. Dije que lo encontraría para ir al pueblo hace rato…" Su voz sonó pensativa.

"¿Así que te veo después?"

Asintió lentamente. "Ajá… 10 días. Mantente segura en ese viaje, ¿sí? Y no dejes tu grupo hasta el día de la tirolesa. Guatemala es… fácil para perderse si no sabes a dónde vas."

 _¿Él estaba… preocupado?_

"¿No lo has escuchado entonces? Soy un prodigio del lenguaje español. Puedo manejarlo."

"Helga…" Reprendió, y yo giré los ojos.

"Está bien, está bien. Voy a tener cuidado, ¿sí? Pero tú no te OLVIDES sobre mí. Solo tengo un número limitado de oportunidades para salir a escondidas."

"Prometido."

"Está bien…" Intenté, aun no queriendo déjalo por la escuela pero sabiendo que tenía que si alguna vez iba a estar más cerca de Arnold. "Te veo después, * _futbol-cabeza*._ "

Él sonrió cálidamente, hermosa sonrisa que capture mentalmente para guardado lejos para después. "Adiós, Helga."

BLOOP.

Nuestra duración de llamada parpadeo una vez más frente a mis ojos.

"Un día más de escuela," murmuré para mí misma mientras apagaba mi computadora; empezaba a vestirme y alistarme, "mañana, estaré ASÍ de cerca de Arnold."

Esto me hizo sonreír, dándome toda la motivación que necesitaba para pasar el resto del día y la noche hasta que llegara al aeropuerto temprano el viernes por la mañana.

Levanté mis bolsas con un respiro profundo, mis compañeros siguiéndome mientras nos bajábamos del autobús y hacíamos nuestro camino adentro.

"No hay vuelta atrás ahora." Me motivé a mí misma, antes de tomar ese paso fatal hacia mi destino con cabeza de balón.


	8. Un viaje a Guatemala

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). HeyArnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 wasallforyou). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _¡Y recuerden también dejarle un comentario a Polkahotness si les está gustando la historia! :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Un viaje a Guatemala**

* * *

Una vez que todos pasamos la reclamación de equipaje y todos esos divertidos sin sentido que involucra el viajar a otro país, nos encontramos en nuestra sala de espera por nuestro avión.

Todos estaban cansados, eran casi las 6 de la mañana, pero yo no estaba cansada para nada para la hora. Me había acostumbrado bastante a levantarme temprano y hablar con Arnold aún más temprano que esto, así que estaba bastante despierta.

Miré alrededor del aeropuerto mientras esperábamos para que la Señora Mirado nos diera el 'plan de juego'.

El aeropuerto estaba ocupado. Tenía sentido, viéndolo como un viernes. Siempre me había gustado ver a las personas en lugares como los aeropuertos. Eran todos tipos ocupados caminando a velocidad con sus cabezas pegadas a sus teléfonos o murmurando a sus auriculares de bluetooth. Había familias que estaban tratando realmente REALMENTE bastante de mantener a sus niños enfocados en no correr lejos para que entonces pudieran empezar con sus largas vacaciones a Disneyland.

Y entonces, estaba nuestro grupo.

Un grupo de casi 50 niños paseando alrededor confundidos porque muchos de nosotros nunca habíamos subido a un avión antes. Manejando nuestra masiva carga de adolescentes estaban 5 chaperones, uno por cada diez de nosotros, pero nuestra líder PRINCIPAL era la Señora Mirado, quien estaba de pie frente a nosotros.

"Está bien, todos, ¡Escuchen!" Gritó por encima de nosotros, pero no sobre el ruido general del aeropuerto. "Tenemos casi una hora antes de que nuestro avión despegué. Eso les da a ustedes chicos MEDIA HORA para comer algo, comprar revistas en las tiendas de recuerdos, ir al baño, lo que quieran hacer. Pero TIENEN que estar de vuelta a las 6:25, ¿está bien? No comenzaremos nuestro viaje perdiendo a ninguno de ustedes. * _¿Comprenden?*_ "

Todos asentimos con la cabeza a medias y comenzaron a dispersarse. La señora llamó de nuevo para todos. "¡6:25, chicos!"

Permanecí en mi lugar, tratando de decidir en que quería hacer. Junto a mi se paró una chica que reconocí por los pasillos de la escuela. No tenía su clase de español conmigo, porque no sabía su nombre, pero parecía lo suficientemente agradable. Me di cuenta que la mayoría de MIS amigos habían ya corrido en su búsqueda por comida, así que por qué no intentar y hacer una pequeña platica con una extraña, ¿no?

Suspiré, reuní algo de falsa amabilidad, y me giré hacia ella. "¿Así que quién eres tú?" Indagué.

No la mejor línea para comenzar a hacer amigos.

"Uh, ¿qué?" preguntó en una voz aguda.

"¿Tu nombre? ¿Tienes uno?"

"Oh, yo uh, mi nombre es Angela. Angela Baggs. ¿Tú?" preguntó, aun viéndose nerviosa.

"Helga G. Pataki." Estiré el brazo para saludar su mano, pero ella no lo tomó.

"Oh." Dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, alejando mi mano para colocarla en mi cadera. "¿No te gusta hacer amigos o algo?"

Negó con su cabeza rápidamente, enfocando su atención en sus pies bajo ella. "No, no. Es solo que… tu eres…"

"¿Soy qué?" Pregunté, ahora irritada.

"Sólo que tú… tienes una reputación."

Fruncí el ceño, ahora realmente deseando no haber decidido ir a 'hacer amigos'.

"Una reputación, ¿huh? ¿Qué se supone que ESO quiere decir?"

Ella se encogió de hombros un poco. "Tú sólo… no lo sé."

"Vamos. Escúpelo." Insté, pero una voz detrás de mí me detuvo.

"¡Helga! ¿Vas a venir o qué?" Llamó Nadine.

Me giré para ver que ella, Stinky, Sid, Harold, Sheena y Gerald (con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus manos en la cadera mientras me miraba agitando poco su cabeza) me observaban con impaciencia.

No me había dado cuenta que ellos habían estado ESPERANDO por mi.

Cielos… tal vez darme a la fuga sería más difícil de lo que pensé.

Me giré de nuevo para ver hacia Angela quien se veía un poco menos nerviosa que unos cuantos minutos antes. "¿Ves? No soy TAN aterradora." Dije, antes de sonreír y girarme para unirme al resto de los chicos con los que había pasado casi toda mi vida.

Salté en la fila con ellos mientras caminaban en dirección del área de comida.

"¿Dónde está toda la comida? ¡Estoy hambriento!" Lloriqueó Harold.

"Dijiste eso la última vez que estuvimos aquí, Chico gordo. Y si BIEN recuerdo, no moriste por hambre." Repliqué con una pequeña sonrisa, cruzando los brazos mientras caminábamos.

"Creo que vamos en la dirección correcta, casi puedo oler el glaseado de los roles de canela haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz."

"Cuan poético de tu parte, Stink-O" Murmuré, pero nadie me escuchó.

Adelante estaba estaba el sitio de comida, nada de lujo por supuesto – todos los hombres de comida rápida habituales. Entre los lugares de comida, había algunas tiendas de regalos con las cosas típicas que esperas ver. Camiseras con el nombre de nuestro estado en ellas, bebidas y refrigerios para masticar mientras esperabas por tu vuelo, accesorios electrónicos al azar, libros y revistas. Era básicamente un lugar para basura con precios demasiado caros, pero de alguna manera necesarios. Una verdadera trampa. Parecía que sólo había estado aquí…

Más que nada porque lo había estado.

Atrás cuando Arnold se fue…

Nadine me sacó de mis pensamientos. "Ustedes adelántense chicos, voy a ir a buscar por algo más… sanamente amigable para comer."

"¡Yo iré contigo!" Sheena animó con su tono inusual de voz aguda, "He escuchado que tienen un lugar de jugos por aquí."

Rodé los ojos. Dándome cuenta que la brigada hippie permanecería junta.

"Bueno, mientras USTEDES CHICAS van y se ponen saludables, ¡NOSOTROS vamos a empezar nuestras vacaciones!" Se jactó Sid, sonriendo.

"¡Si! ¡Con una diosa azucarada cubierta de glaseado!" Dijo Harold entre risas, y los tres chiflados corrieron hacía la fila de la ciudad de las calorías.

Dejándonos a Geraldo y mi parados en medio del conglomerado aeropuerto.

"Quiero conseguir algo de goma de mascar. Escuché que ayuda con la cosa de volar." Dije planamente, empezando a hacer mi camino a una de las tiendas de regalos.

"¿Te importa si me uno?" Preguntó Gerald, y me detuve para mirar hacia él con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué? ¿No quieres dar vueltas solo algo? ¿Extrañando a tu cómplice de crimen?" _Tal vez eso fue grosero_ … Pensé una vez que las palabras salieron de mi boca.

Gerald se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Sólo quiero conseguir algo para leer y pensé que podría caminar contigo. ¿ESO es un crimen, Pataki?" Se tomó su tiempo para pronunciar cada silaba de mi apellido, su ceja levantándose mientras veía hacia mi.

Después de un momento de estar de pie así en nuestro duelo de miradas, él se encogió de hombros y enlazó sus pulgares alrededor de las correas de su mochila que estaba usando y caminó hacia mi. Decidiendo que REALMENTE no importaba si Gerald venía conmigo o no, caminé con él hacía la tienda más grande que tenía un gran mostrador con playeras de varios colores vistiendo unos maniquíes de medio cuerpo.

Deambulé hacía el estante y agarré una manga de una hoodie verde que estaba limpiamente doblada al fondo del estante; mirando hacía Gerald quien se había detenido para ver que estaba haciendo. "¿Puedes creer que la gente REALMENTE pagué por esta mierda?" Pregunté con una risa, dejando caer la manga sin cuidado al frente de la hoodie lo que efectivamente arruinó la vista de la demostración.

"ALGUNAS personas les gusta comprar REGALOS y darlos a sus amigos y familiares." Aclaró mientras caminaba junto a mi para ver algunas bolsas con diferentes mezclas para el camino y dulces baratos.

"¿Oh si? Esa gente son solo nenas sentimentales si me preguntas."

"Bueno, nadie lo hizo." Replicó, recogiendo varios paquetes y dándoles vueltas en sus pensamientos. "¿Vas a comprar algo para la espera?"

Me encogí de hombros, buscando entre la sección de comida y cogiendo unos pocos paquetes de carne seca y 4 paquetes de goma de mascar. El chicle no duraba mucho conmigo, viendo que podía acabarme un paquete completo en dos horas. ¿Todo un viaje en avión? Cuatro paquetes parecían razonables para mí.

"Tal vez. ¿Tú?"

"Probablemente no." Lo escuché luchando por poner uno de los paquetes de nuevo en su estate adecuado. "Nunca me han gustado los viajes en avión. La última vez comí en uno, vomité todo en los dos minutos que tardó en despegar. Me hacen tener náuseas."

"¿Entonces no te gustan las montañas rusas? Es bastante parecido. Al menos, eso es lo que todos te DICEN cuando tienes cinco años y estas aterrada de mierda en tu asiento." Sonreí, recordando a Bob gritándome para 'callarme' en nuestro camino hacía nuestras primeras vacaciones familiares en Hawái. Todos los pasajeros y ayudantes de viaje habían volteado a verme irritados mientras yo lloraba. Es divertido, las memorias que recuerdas de tu infancia temprana. Son todas borrosas excepto por esos pequeños detalles, pero se pegan a ti como un pulgar adolorido a tu cerebro.

Hoy en día, la idea de los viajes en avión me asustaban más que la realidad del vuelo. Había demasiados '¿Y si?' de que las cosas pudieran ir mal, y encontré que era difícil callar a mis pensamientos porque parecían tener mente propia.

Sonreí para mis pensamientos internos.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Helga G. Pataki le tiene medio a volar? Mejor mantén esa clase de debilidades para ti misma."

"¿Debilidad? Ja. Por favor. No me gusta estar ALLÁ ARRIBA en el aire cuando no se supone que deba estar en NINGÚN LADO porque no estamos DISEÑADOS para volar. No lo clasificaría como una debilidad en mi libro, _Geraldo_."

"Bueno, lo es en el mio."

"¿Y esa DEBILIDAD va a beneficiarte a ti DE QUE MANERA, exactamente?" Pregunté con un poco de humor en mi tono de voz.

"No dije que me beneficiaría. Pero ciertamente no te va a beneficiar a TI, Pataki."

Miré hacia arriba desde el estante de tarjetas postales que había estado girando distraídamente y vi un gran stand con revistas. "¿Y cómo es eso?" Pregunté.

"Sabes, ARNOLD gusta de volar." Lo vi acercar su cabeza desde atrás del estante de aperitivos del que había estado todo este tiempo, mientras movía sus cejas hacia mi con una sonrisa tonta.

"Bueno, BIEN por ÉL. Él y su cabeza de balón pueden ir a hacer todos los vuelos que su raro corazón quiera – mira lo que me importa."

El aventó arriba y abajo una pequeña bolsa de mezclas mixtas unas pocas veces; dejándola dar vueltas en el aire antes de atraparla cada vez. "Vamos, Pataki. ¿Cuándo me vas a mirar y a ADMITIRLO? Punto aparte ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez te ayudaría o algo."

Fruncí el ceño ante de sugerencia. "No necesito la ayuda de nadie en nada, AMIGO. Especialmente tuya."

Él estaba en lo correcto, sin embargo, acerca de yo no admitir nada. Había evitado expresar abiertamente mis sentimientos reales por Arnold, era sólo conocimiento común que yo lo amaba.

Nuestros amigos, por supuesto, habían sido un apoyo. Diablos, hasta me habían seguido hasta el aeropuerto hace tantos meses para apoyarme en mi sueño guajiro de admitir mi amor por él antes de que se fuera a la selva. A pesar de sus tendencias increíblemente molestas y las cualidades tontas que cada uno poseía, no le habían dicho a Arnold nunca desde que lo habían descubierto hacía tantos años. Pero eso no quería decir que yo estuviera a punto de ir lloriqueando sobre mi verdadero amor a todos los que confiara con oídos funcionales.

Especialmente no a Gerald.

Gerald quien era el mejor amigo de Arnold.

Gerald quien, aunque yo SABÍA que él sabía, no necesitaba la confirmación para que pudiera ir corriendo a decirle a Arnold y echar a perder todo por lo que había trabajado.

Como si necesitara ESO.

"Tú sabes, yo lo sé, la CLASE ENTERA sabe que te gusta, Helga. Excepto ÉL, por supuesto, pero estoy empezando a pensar que AMBOS lo saben. Estoy empezando a pensar que tú eres demasiado obstinada y él demasiado cobarde pero AMBOS saben cómo te sientes. Es una conspiración."

Me reí, mirando rápidamente al techo mientras lo hacía. "Teorías de conspiración, ¿huh? ¿Sobre amistades? Esa es una nueva." _¿Amistades? Claro. Como si GERALDO se fuera a creer esa._

"Amistad no lo es todo, te lo digo. Créeme o no, detrás de esta fabulosa cabellera hay un chico bastante listo."

Rodé los ojos. "¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres una clase de detective o algo?"

Él se encogió de hombros, haciéndose camino hacia la sección de electrónica barata. "Nah. Solo he visto mucho de Pop Daddy." Él sonrió ante la memoria antes de agregar, "Y bajo la intensa acción y las líneas de trama explosivas de Pop Daddy, había MUCHO romance."

"¿Pop Daddy? ¿Romance? ¿Estás SEGURO que viste ese programa?"

El agarró un cargador portátil y leyó brevemente el empaque antes de responder. "Pop Daddy era lo mío, Pataki. Y me enseñó mucho del arte de seducción mata pollitas que uso ahora." Mantuvo su mandíbula arriba casi orgulloso, y contuve la risa por el acto obvio.

"Claaaaaaro. ¿Y CÓMO va preguntarle a mi mejor amiga a salir contigo, entonces? No recuerdo a Phoebe decirme nada sobre tus 'movimientos calientes'."

Él me miró, caminando hacia mi dirección mientras yo estaba buscando entre las revistas en su estante.

"Tal vez no he usado ninguno de ellos aun."

"Oh, cállate." Dije, ahora evadiendo completamente continuar con esta conversación, "No tienes nada."

Gerald rió, tomando una revista y hojeándola. "¿Así que, qué hiciste para asustar tanto a esa chica con la que estabas hablando? Sus ojos estaban todos DESORBITADOS en su cabeza como si fueras a golpearla la próxima semana."

Refunfuñé una seña hacia su sentencia, no queriendo hablar más.

Gerald tenía una manera que cuando hablábamos, siempre terminaba yo huyendo de alguna manera agitada y herida. Los dos nunca nos habíamos llevado bien realmente, tal vez porque él era tan descarado y yo tan obstinada, pero nuestras personalidades sólo parecían chocar mucho. A diferencia de Arnold, él siempre respondía lo que yo decía y atacaba de vuelta a veces… realmente me desesperaba.

Por alguna razón, esta era una de ellas.

"No HICE nada. Ella solo estaba… evitándome o algo."

Tomé unas pocas revistas y las metí bajo del brazo, entonces caminé hacia la caja registradora lejos de Gerald. Pero, POR SUPUESTO, él me siguió con su cargador portátil, 2 revistas y un paquete de chicles.

"Debiste haber hecho algo…"

Dejando mis cosas en el mostrador para que la mujer de mediana edad pudiera registrarlas, me giré para ver hacia Gerald quien estaba de pie detrás de mi. "Ella dijo que yo tenía una reputación. ¿UNA REPUTACIÓN? Criminal, ¿Qué clase de reputación podía posiblemente tener yo, huh? ¡Soy genial! Soy divertida, lista y puedo patearle a cualquier chico el trasero en cualquier deporte, así que dime, ¿Qué reputación hay?"

Él estaba sonriendo, una mirada que no pude describir.

"Cielos, Helga. No tengo idea." Dijo finalmente rodando los ojos ligeramente.

Ante sus palabras, resoplé y me di la vuelta de nuevo para darle a la dama mi dinero y salir cuando ella me extendió mi bolsa de basura.

Sabía qué clase de 'reputación' había estado hablando ella. Esa chica. Era bastante bien sabido la racha de… actitud que tenía a mi favor. Quiero decir, claro, me había suavizado un poco después de la pesadilla de lo que fue la secundaría terminó, pero en su mayor parte seguía estando llena de ese viejo volcán de insolencia que nos corría por las venas a los Pataki.

Era una bendición y una maldición.

La expresión en el rostro de esa chica se quedó conmigo mientras Gerald y yo caminábamos en silencio uno al lado del otro, nuestros rostros pegados a nuestros teléfonos mientras abríamos paso entre la multitud ahora mayor de futuros pasajeros de avión. No fue tan larga la caminata antes de empezar a ver a algunos niños arremolinarse en nuestras sillas mientras esperábamos afuera de nuestra sala. Gerald y yo nos pusimos de pie entre los chicos aburridos, confundidos de porque no podíamos encontrar a ninguno de nuestros amigos.

"¿Tú ves… a alguien? ¿Esa se ve como nuestra puerta, no?" Preguntó Gerald, su voz semipreocupada. Ambos conjuntos de ojos explorando la concurrida zona, desesperados de no encontrar ningún rostro conocido.

"Por supuesto que PARECE la puerta correcta, zopenco. Todas se ven iguales, DUH."

"Bueno ¿TÚ sabes el número de puerta?" Gerald se giró a verme con sus brazos cruzando claramente no entusiasmado.

"¿Por qué yo sabría el número? Pensé que TÚ recordabas el número…" Murmuré, mi voz un poco asustada.

"Y YO pensé que era la puerta 90-"

Lo interrumpí. "Pero CLARAMENTE NO LO ES, ¿o sí?" Casi le grité.

Mi sangre estaba empezando a pulsar en mis venas mientras viajaba rápidamente por mi cuerpo. El sudor estaba empezando a formar pequeñas gotas en la base de mi cráneo cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Gerald?" Pregunté quedamente; mi voz ahora sobre calmada.

"¿Hmmm?" murmuró él.

"¿Qué hora es?" My voz aún con fría compostura, aunque estaba en un frenesí bajo mi piel.

"Uh…" Miró hacía su reloj caro, sus ojos abriéndose como platos cuando leyó la hora. "6:42."

Lentamente, nuestros ojos se encontraron y en un instante, nos enganchamos en medio del aeropuerto para encontrar la puerta correcta.

* * *

Debimos haber chocado contra unas veinte personas en nuestro camino. Voces gritándonos mientras corríamos, y probablemente nos veíamos como unos completos idiotas mientras corríamos rápido por el aeropuerto.

 _¿Dónde están? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!_

"DIJISTE que era la puerta 90. ¡90! ¡¿Esa ERA la puerta 90, cierto?!" Le grité entre respiraciones pesadas mientras corriamos entre la multitud. Mis ojos estaban escaneando el área en búsqueda de la pantalla más cerca que mostrará los horarios de los vuelos con las puertas apropiadas a un aldo.

"No soy ESTUPIDO-"

"Claramente, LO ERES." Adelante, una pared completa de monitores parpadeó con la información que necesitábamos, y apunté hacia ellos mientras le gritaba a Gerald. ¡ALLÍ! ¡Allí!"

"¿En dónde busco?" Preguntó mientras nos deteníamos lentamente.

Golpeé su brazo y señalé en la dirección de una multitud de personas que se apiñaban en torno a las pantallas. "¡¿Qué, eres ciego?! ¡Allí, idiota! ¡Vamos!"

Lanzando y empujando nuestro camino hacia el frente, busqué los cientos de vuelos para encontrar el indicado.

Estaba dispuesta a darle una palisa al Cabeza de Cepillo cuando finalmente lo encontré. "Veintitrés… ¡¿Veintitrés?!" Me di la vuelta y miré a Gerald, la multitud partiéndose ligeramente para dejarme empujarlo hacia atrás fuera del grupo. "¡¿Cómo DEMONIOS conseguiste el 90 de 23?!"

"Mierda…" Murmuró, una mirada de pánico finalmente estableciéndose en su rostro. "Realmente pensé que era 90."

"¡Lo sé!" Grité. Fue una sorpresa que la población total del aeropuerto no estuviera viéndome mientras grité ante su comentario. "Tenemos que IRNOS. Gerald. Vamos a perder el vuelo, gracias a TI."

"¡¿Yo?! TÚ tampoco lo recordaste, Helga G. Pataki. No vayas culpándome de todo esto a mí."

Grité un fuerte gruñido antes de empujarlo de vuelta y despegar en la dirección opuesta para llegar a la puerta 23.

Mis ojos mirando por donde habíamos corrido para llegar a los monitores.

115\. Puerta 115.

 _¡Criminal!_ Esto no iba bien.

Si perdía este vuelo, no había vuelta atrás.

Nuestro avión comenzaba a abordar en unos minutos, y ¡básicamente nosotros estamos una milla lejos! Tomaría siglos llegar a la puerta por idiotas que no saben quitarse del camino de adolescentes a toda velocidad.

"¡MUEVANSE! ¡A UN LADO, IMBÉCIL! ¡Tenemos un AVIÓN que abordar gente!" Estaba empujando gente a diestra y siniestra; prácticamente cogiéndolos y moviéndolos para que yo pudiera pasar de ellos.

Era sorprendente cómo de lento se movían las personas cuando tienes prisa.

Me encontré a mi misma teniendo una vista de túnel mientras corríamos, mi misión clara con cada paso que pegada contra el piso bajo de mi.

Hablando de un dejavu.

Aquí estaba, solo MESES después, persiguiendo un sitió donde tenía que estar para poder ver a Arnold.

Pero esta vez… se sentía más importante.

Para el momento que pasamos la puerta 30, realmente estaba muy cansada. Los músculos de mis piernas me quemaban, pero me empuje un poco más a mí misma. Urgí a mi cuerpo a hacerlo - a derrotar al reloj. Mis pulmones estaban gritando por más aire mientras yo soplaba por cada carrera en la dirección de nuestra puerta al frente. Gerald estaba justo atrás de mi, su mochila golpeando contra su espalda mientras corría; un tambor golpeándonos hacia delante a la línea de meta.

Y lo hicimos.

6:50 en punto, pero CARAMBA, lo habíamos logrado.

Me encorvé, mis manos en mis muslos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Gerald en diagonal hacia mí. Él también estaba encorvado, aspirando por aire dramáticamente.

"No puedo… creer que… lo hicimos…" Se las arregló para dejar salir, pero no estábamos limpios todavía.

Obligandome a enderezarme, miré sobre mis compañeros haciendo una fila en la puerta con los boletos en mano para poder abordar el avión y comenzar nuestro vuelo hacia Guatemala. Al final de la fila, reconocí el familiar cabello castaño oscuro de la chica que había conocido brevemente la primera vez que estuvimos aquí.

 _¿Cuál era su nombre, de nuevo?_

Agité mi cabeza regresando mi atención y hacer mi camino hacia la fila, pero no paso tanto tiempo antes de que una familiar voz aguda gritara por arriba del murmullo general del aeropuerto.

"¡Oye, mira!" La voz de Sheena penetró mis oídos; arriba de 30 cabezas girando hacía donde estábamos Gerald y yo.

Inmediatamente, la Señora Mirado corrió a nuestro lado; una mirada infeliz hacia nuestra dirección. "¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? ¡Estaba lista para llamar a seguridad!" Nos regañó.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse, completamente avergonzada. "Perdimos la noción del tiempo…" Intenté, pero ella no nos creyó.

"Voy a decir, tendría que enviarlos a casa de inmediato por romper las reglas." Mi corazón se detuvó, y el mundo comenzó a girar a mi alrededor antes que la Señora Mirado dejara salir un suspiro y relajara su postura un poco. "Pero no haré eso porque YO SÉ que no volverá a pasar de nuevo. Especialmente en nuestro viaje, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

Gerald dejó escapar un rotundo, "Correcto" mientras yo asentía con la cabeza rápidamente para mostrar mi acuerdo ante su declaración.

Pero sabía que PASARÍA una vez más… al menos para mí.

Y tal vez me enviarían a casa, avergonzada y humillada en frente de toda la clase, y perdería una posibilidad que no podría ganar de nuevo en años… pero valdría TANTO la pena.

Para ver a Arnold, aunque sea por UN día, todo valía la pena.

"Ahora escuchen, ya que ustedes dos se perdieron la charla antes." Sacó dos sobres manila con el nombre de Gerald y el mío en cada uno. "Estos son sus boletos de avión, itinerarios, números de teléfono y la información para la reservación. Todo esto es INCREIBLEMENTE importante así que no lo pierdan, no tenemos ningún extra."

Tomamos los sobres de ella, cada uno inspeccionando su contenido brevemente mirando adentro antes de cerrarlos y regresar nuestra atención de nuevo a la Señora Mirado.

"Una vez que ambos aborden el avión, notarán que nuestro grupo tiene una gran sección de asientos uno al lado del otro. Es importante que recuerden con quién están sentados, ya que ellos serán sus 'compañeros' para el resto del viaje. Pasamos bastante tiempo arreglando donde se iban a sentar para que estén con sus compañeros de viaje en el camino. De esta manera, siempre tendrán a alguien con ustedes y así nadie se pierda o se quede atrás… como lo que casi pasa con ustedes justo ahora. Así que supongo que es algo bueno que no sean compañeros entre ustedes."

Sonreí.

Ella no tenía ni idea.

Pero esto podría ser mucho MÁS difícil de lo que pensé. Tenía que convencer a mi 'compañero' de que me dejara vagar y desaparecer en la jungla por una noche… o al deshacerme de ellos.

 _Criminal. Tengo que pensar esto durante el vuelo…_ Pensé para mi misma.

La Señora Mirado sonrió, palmeándonos en la espalda y gentilmente empujándonos hacia la fila hecha de nuestros compañeros y amigos chismosos. "Vamos a abordar ahora, así que adelante y únanse a los otros en la fila y ¡nos veremos en Guatemala!"

Con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, se giró para regresar con los otros chaperones quienes estaban parados en la fila junto a la señorita que estaba tomando los boletos delante de nosotros.

Me crucé de brazos sobre mi pecho y respiré profundamente mientras balanceaba mi peso sobre mis pies mientras estaba de pie en la fila con el resto del grupo. Gerald ya estaba al frente platicando con nuestros amigos mientras yo me pare detrás observando, perdida en mis propios pensamientos. En unas cuantas horas estaría más cerca de Arnold que lo que había estado en meses… de esos hermosos ojos verdes y ese precioso (inidentificable) y que olía increíble cabello rubio suyo.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerar su latido lo más cerca que me iba acercando a la señora de los boletos. Una vez que ella tuvo mi boleto, no pude evitar pero caminar rápidamente por el pasillo hacia el avión donde dos mujeres desagradablemente alegres me recibieron y me guiaron hacia la parte de atrás de mi asiento.

El avión ya estaba bastante lleno, viendo que yo era una de las últimas personas en abordar. Pero encontré mi asiento bastante fácil, que por supuesto tenía que ser un asiento con ventana. Sentada al lado de mi lugar estaba el familiar cabello de la chica con la que había hablado antes ( _en serio, ¡¿cuál era su nombre?!)_ quien se vio un poco decepcionada detrás de sus grandes gafas al verme dejar caer en mi asiento.

 _Genial… ¿ELLA es mi… 'compañera'?_ Pensé para mi misma mientras el avión despegaba y yo metía un pedazo de goma de mascar en mi boca para evitar que se me taparan los oídos. Mis manos agarraron los descansabrazos mientras nos elevábamos al cielo; el avión empujó un poco mientras nos ajustábamos. Me tensé contra la presión incrementándose en el aire; cerrando mis ojos mientras mascaba con fuerza el chicle.

"Odio los aviones, odio los aviones, ¡ODIO los aviones!" Murmuré para mi misma mientras nos elevábamos.

Una vez que estuvimos 'volando de forma segura' lo suficiente para que las luces de los cinturones de seguridad se apagaran, trabajé en conectar los audífonos y dejar que la suave música de Arnold me arrullara a un estado de mente tranquilo.

Una sonrisa llenó mi rostro.

No podía esperar para llegar a Guatemala.

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron hacia el suave golpeteo que venía de mi hombro. Arranqué mis audiculares para girarme hacia la chica cuyo nombre definitivamente había olvidado.

"¿Qué?" Escupí, entrecerrando los ojos directamente hacía ella.

Su pulgar señaló hacia la azafata que me miraba con una sonrisa muy falsa pegada en sus labios. "¿Quieres algo para comer o beber, querida?" Su tono asquerosamente enfermo me preguntó.

Rodé los ojos. "Nah. Estoy bien."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se movió hacia el siguiente pasillo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerme de nuevo los audífonos en los oídos y aislarme del resto del mundo en el vuelo, mi _compañera_ empezó a hablar.

"Siento haberte insultado antes." Dijo en una voz tranquila, sus ojos enfocados en su regazo mientras hablaba.

Deje mis audífonos abajo y suspiré, girando a verla. "¿Qué?"

"Sobre el tema de la reputación." Sus ojos volaron a verme ahora, avergonzada. "No quise herir tus sentimientos."

"Pssh." Resoplé, una pequeña risa siguiéndolo. "Como si TÚ fueras a herir MIS sentimientos. Por favor."

Ella asintió algunas veces con su cabeza, pensando sobre mis palabras y las suyas por un momento antes de continuar hablando.

"Lo único que no quiero es ser compañeras en este viaje con cualquier tipo de… enemistad."

Negando con la cabeza, alcancé a donde había puesto mis revistas en el bolsillo de enfrente que estaba pegado al respaldo del asiento de adelante. Lentamente abriendo la primera de las revistas que había comprado, pasé por cada una de las páginas pensativamente. "Enemistad, ¿huh?"

"Correcto. ¿No quieres pasarlo bien mientras estemos en Guatemala?"

"Oh, planeo pasarla EXCELENTE, muchas gracias… ¿cuál es tu nombre de nuevo?" Pregunté, un leve rubor difundiéndose en sus mejillas.

"Angela…"

"Cierto, cierto, cierto. Mira. _Angela_. Pareces agradable y todo, pero este viaje significa MUCHO MÁS para mí que solo visitar algunas ciudades olvidadas de mala muerte y el verdor de la naturaleza y todas esas cosas. Así que quédate FUERA de mi camino y nos la pasaremos GENIAL."

Sus ojos permanecieron plantados en mi, ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa de lo que yo acababa de decir. Miré como su labio temblaba un poco antes de tomar un respiró y dejarlo escapar. "Pensé que dirías algo como eso."

Fruncí el ceño, ahora renunciando por completo a ponerme mis audífonos de nuevo en las orejas y descansar en paz lo que restaba del vuelo. "¿Qué se supone que ESO quiere decir exactamente?"

"Nada." Exclamó, rápidamente poniéndose roja.

"No, no. Ahora estoy curiosa. Ilumíname."

Ella se removió en su asiento por un momento, claramente incómoda. "Es solo… esa es la reputación de la que estaba hablando, eso es todo." Su atención se enfocó hacia abajo donde empezó a cogerse las uñas.

"Allá vas de nuevo sobre el tema de la reputación. ¿QUÉ reputación?"

Mi voz fue un poco más alta de lo que debería. Fue sorprendente que nadie se quejara y nos dijera que nos calláramos aun.

De repente, me aventó una mirada que no espere que alguien con su naturaleza podía dar. "La clase donde haces la vida de todos miserable y todos lo saben."

Giré mis ojos a pesar de estar impactada por su franqueza. "Yo no hago la vida de TODOS miserable…"

"Eso es correcto. Eliges a tus favoritos. Puedo estar un grado debajo de ti, pero aún asi sé como tratas a las personas – especialmente ese chico de tu grado… ¿el que se mudó lejos o algo?"

Mi corazón cayó hacia mi estomago ante sus palabras. "¿Q-qué?"

"Sabes de quien estoy hablando. Solías llamarlo… ¿cómo era? ¿Cara de balón?"

 _¡¿Arnold?! ¿Ella sabía sobre ARNOLD?_

"CABEZA de balón, yo lo llamaba CABEZA de balón. Y era un… apodo de la niñez. Todo era de una manera divertida. Puedes hasta preguntar al RESTO de mis amigos." Intenté, pero ella no se lo estaba comprando.

"¿Tus amigos? ¿Los que están por allá?" apuntó en diagonal a nosotros a donde estaban Sid, Stinky, Harold, Gerald, Nadine y Sheena todos sentados y riendo entre ellos. "Todos están emparejados entre ellos, ¿no? Y tu ni siquiera estas sentada con ellos."

Tenía que admitirlo, esta COMPAÑERA mía no era muy buena para ser una COMPAÑERA.

Pero entonces de nuevo, supongo que yo tampoco lo era.

"¿Qué sobre eso?"

Ella se encongió de hombros. "No parecen muy amigables contigo. O tu con ellos."

"Crecimos juntos. Ellos son como… como una familia o algo."

Angela asintió pensativamente por un momento; sus ojos enfocándose en nada en particular.

"¿Y ese chico que molestabas? ¿Él también es familia?"

 _¡¿Cuál es el TRATO de esta chica?!_

"Criminal, ¿qué es esto – un interrogatorio o algo? Él es solo… solo un CHICO. Solo un… un estúpido y raro cabeza de balón."

"Está bien. Si es lo que realmente crees. Pero él parece realmente agradable – Tenía Química avanzada con él en el primer semestre."

"Bueno, BIEN por TI." Mi sangre estaba hirviendo bajo mi piel. "Química avanzada, viaje de español… ¿Qué eres de todas formas? Alguna clase de… rarozaurio sabelotodo o algo?"

Ella suspiró y cruzó sus piernas mientras se sentaba a mi lado. "No. Yo uh… es más fácil solo enfocarme en mis estudios."

"¿Más fácil que qué?"

Angela empujo sus anteojos que habían estado resvalando por su nariz mientras estábamos hablando. "No tengo muchos amigos tampoco."

"Yo tengo amigos."

"Tu acabas de decir-"

"Yo TENGO amigos." Insisti, aunque a veces realmente me SENTÍA como si no tuviera ninguno.

Claro, tenía a Pheebs. Ella era la mejor amiga que pudiera pedir. Ella había estado allí a pesar de todo – a través de cada pelea y cada plan loco. Pero ahora que estábamos cerca de la universidad, su atención parecía estar en otros lados estos días. Quiero decir – la chica se estaba perdiendo este viaje por unas malditas VISITAS A UNIVERSIDADES.

Estos días, eran más que nada yo.

Y Arnold. Aunque fuera solo a través de una cámara de video.

Negué con la cabeza, sacándome de entre mis pensamientos. Girándome a ver a Angela, parecía que estaba de nuevo leyendo el libro gigante que había traído con ella.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" Pregunté tranquilamente.

Si levantar la vista, giró el libro y lo volteo hacia mi para que pudiera leer el titulo. _La fotografía y tu._

"¿Fotografías? ¿Tomas fotografías?"

Ella asintió, aún no hablando conmigo.

"¿Eres buena?" Intenté de nuevo, ahora curiosa sobre esta misteriosa compañera mía.

"Supongo." Finalmente respondió, pero mantuvo tu atención en el libro. "He estado tomando fotografías desde que puedo sostener una cámara."

"Oh." Dije suavemente, no sabiendo suficiente sobre cámaras para intentar siquiera una conversación.

Pero Angela cerró el libro y lo dejó reposar gentilmente sobre su regazo. "Fotografías, al contrario de las palabras, pueden capturar momentos. La memoria por si misma es imperfecta, pero las fotografías… esas son permanentes. No puedes mentir con una fotografía como lo puedes hacer con tu cerebro."

Me empapé en sus poéticas palabras, pensando mucho acerca de lo que acababa de decir; agitando mi cabeza. "Photoshop. La gente puede mentir con photoshop."

"Supongo. Pero no es el punto. Tomo fotografías con la cámara que tenía mi mamá antes de morir, así que es especial para mi. Las fotografías. No hago nada con computadoras y mis fotografías. No es digital."

"Así que te gusta… ¿el tema del cuarto oscuro y todo eso? ¿Con las luces rojas?"

Ahora ella estaba sonriendo, completamente en nuestra conversación. "Ajá. Tengo mi propio cuarto para eso en mi departamento con mi papá y mi hermana. Aunque a Leah no le gusta mucho."

"¿Es tu hermana?"

 _¿Tiene una hermana también?_

"¿Mayor o menor?" Agregué.

"Menor. Tiene 9."

Pasamos el resto del vuelo hablando – algo que nunca hubiera esperado. Pero tenía que admitir, la chica y yo teníamos mucho en común.

Me contó todo sobre vivir en otros estados lejos con su familia hasta que su mamá murió de cáncer. Ellos se mudaron aquí para estar con sus abuelos quienes recientemente habían fallecido también. Pero su hermana se había quejado sobre mudarse de nuevo, así que se quedaron en Hillwood.

Angela también habló algo más sobre su fotografía. Mientras ella se mantuvo hablando, se volvió más apasionada sobre las fotografías que tomaba. La manera en la que Angela hablaba de cada fotografía y todas las fotografías que no podía esperar a tomar en Guatemala, realmente me recordó a mi y a mi escritura.

Así que le conté sobre ella.

Es correcto – Helga G. Pataki finalmente le dijo a alguien más aparte de sus comunes sobre su escritura.

La cosa rara sobre ella, sobre Angela, era que era tan parecida a Phoebe para a la vez… No.

Phoebe era apasionada por pocas cosas – apasionada como yo al menos. La única cosa con la que seriamente sentía pasión era sobre sus pláticas de entrar a una buena universidad y convertirse en doctor. Ella había estado fascinada por eso desde que le quitaron el apéndice en 7mo grado. Y mientras yo había apoyado su corazón, obviamente, quería que ella tuviera éxito en sus objetivos y quereres – no podía evitar sentirme un poco… amargada.

Amagada porque no podía siquiera PRETENDER estar con ella en esa clase de 'pasión'. No podía entender todas las cosas técnicas que la gente inteligente decía sobre procedimientos y nombres de enfermedades y esas cosas. No podía entenderlo.

Sin embargo, con Angela - yo podía entender SU pasión.

La fotografía era de alguna manera como la escritura – Ambas eran arte. Ambas involucraban pasión y ver las cosas desde una luz diferente al que el resto de la aburrida población las veía. Y después de años de esconder mis incontables poemas e historias y bocetos sobre nada, aquí estaba, sentada en un avión junto a la primer persona que he conocido quien REALMENTE entendía.

Criminal.

Acababa de hacer un amigo.

* * *

Los aeropuertos en otros países eran raros.

En un aeropuerto Norteamericano podías espiar las incontables conversaciones, ciertamente no podías aquí. No sabía español TAN bien.

Fue cuando dejamos el aeropuerto para subir al autobús que nos llevaría a nuestro hotel que realmente me di cuenta que Arnold había estado en lo correcto en sus métodos de enseñanza.

Las hojas de vocabulario no me iban a ayudar aquí en Guatemala.

Me senté en el autobús con ojos cansados mientras topábamos a lo largo de los caminos irregulares; todos hablando entusiasmados sobre las aventuras que Guatemala traería. A mi lado, Angela estaba sacando fotos con su cámara; una sonrisa gigante plasmada en su rostro.

Y entonces estaba yo – mirando pensativamente por la ventana hacia el mundo extranjero que estábamos recorriendo.

 _Lo hice. Estoy aquí_. Pensé para mi misma mientras nos acercábamos al hotel en donde nos estaríamos quedando por las primeras dos noches de nuestro viaje. _En 10 días… Estaré con Arnold. Podré VER a Arnold. Estas aquí, Helga. ¡¿Por qué estás tan endemoniadamente preocupada?!_

Miré de rápido hacia Angela, quien estaba demasiado enfocada en su fotografía como para notarlo. Con un suspiro, regresé mi atención hacia fuera de la ventana donde interminables posibilidades parecían descansar.

Sabía por lo que estaba preocupada.

Estaba preocupada sobre Angela.

¿Cómo se supone que solo la iba a… abandonar?

Entramos en el estacionamiento del gran hotel y todos se levantaron, impacientes por comenzar el viaje por el que todos habían estado preparándose durante semanas.

 _¿Cómo me voy a safar de ella? No puedo DECIRLE. Ella me va a delatar, de seguro. Ella no me dejaría solo irme, escabullirme. Cielos._

Todo se sentía desorganizado a mi alrededor, nuestra clase hablando sobre las instrucciones que la Señora intentaba dar al frente del autobús. El aire era caliente y húmedo a mi alrededor y sentía que no podía respirar.

 _¿Qué pasa si esto no funciona? ¿Qué pasa si viajé hasta acá solo para que mi plan falle y pierda mi única oportunidad de ver a mi amado de nuevo?_

 _No._ Me decidí. _El fracaso no es una opción. Los Patakis no fracasan – nosotros ganamos._ Mi plática motivacional interior continuó mientras bajábamos del autobús y hacíamos camino a la entrada del hotel.

 _Tienes 10 días, Helga. 10 días para encontrar la manera de cómo diablos vas a escabullirte de Angela y encontrar a Arnold. 10 días completos. Tú lo tienes, Helga, chica. Son 10 días, ¡por el amor de dios! No hay marcha atrás ahora…_

Pero mientras Angela y yo entrabamos al hotel y comenzábamos a hablar de esto y aquello. Comencé a preguntarme que era lo que Guatemala guardaba para mi y mi ahora parecido tonto plan.

 _¿Realmente iba a poder ser capaz de sacar esto adelante?_


	9. El conteo final

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). HeyArnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 wasallforyou). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _¡Y recuerden también dejarle un comentario a Polkahotness si les está gustando la historia! :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: El conteo final**

* * *

Abriendo mis ojos al sonido de mi despertador, lo alcancé y estiré mis brazos en el aire en la habitación demasiado caliente del hotel. El aire acondicionado se había estropeado en nuestra primer noche aquí, y mientras los idiotas de la recepción habías PROMETIDO arreglarlo para el siguiente día, aún no había pasado. Me había dado cuenta.

Bostecé ligeramente, y luego miré para ver que la luz del baño se asomaba por debajo de la puerta. Supuse que Angela ya se había levantado de la cama y estaba lista para el desayuno que el hotel tenía que ofrecernos abajo. No era mucho – las mismas cosas que obtienes siempre en un desayuno continental, así que el atractivo de 'comida gratis' no era tan emocionante para mí como para los otros tontos en este viaje.

Odiaba comer con todos abajo. Más que nada porque era como comer en la cafetería de la escuela. Aparqué mi trasero al lado de las caras conocidas de mi infancia; arrastrando a Angela conmigo ya que ella no tenía personas que conociera bien en el viaje. A todos parecía caerles bien lo suficiente – no era como si pusieran mucha atención en ella. Sid, Stinky y Harold pasaron la mayor parte del desayuno metiendo comida en sus bocas hasta que no podía caber más en sus estómagos. Entonces procedieron a revolver todas sus sobras de comida juntas en una gran caja de inmadurez bruta y se rieron hasta que la Señora Mirado vino a frustrar su 'diversión'. Siempre lo mismo.

Luego estaba Nadine, quien pasó todo el desayuno discutiendo la posible vida de los insectos que vería cuando visitáramos la jungla de San Lorenzo. Este insecto, ese insecto, este tiene ocho patas, bla, bla, bla. Dios bendiga a Sheena quien asentía con la cabeza con cada dato raro aunque claramente estaba asqueada por su plática en la comida.

Geraldo y yo casi siempre nos sentamos al final de la mesa y nos reíamos de sus raros hábitos, repicando en nuestras observaciones satíricas de vez en cuando. Gerald realmente era bastante genial una vez que pasabas esa insolencia suya… pero nunca le diría eso a ÉL.

Se le iría directo al cabello.

Al final del desayuno de hoy la Señora mirado trajo un nuevo anunció.

Dramáticamente, caminó dentro del cuarto; el cabello volando alrededor de su cara como alguna clase de modelo en una tienda de JCPenny. Su sonrisa era grande y estaba… ¿saludando hacia nosotros?

 _Hablando de una entrada._ Pensé con una risita mientras el resto de grupo de giraban a verla cuando nos saludó. "* _¡Hola, clase!*_ ¡Buenos días a todos! ¿Veo que están desayunando?"

Todos intercambiamos una mirada entre nosotros, murmurando una respuesta de algún tipo a la pregunta que ella había formulado. "Eso está bien, ES aun temprano así que solo escuchen, ¿está bien?"

La Señora Mirado miró alrededor del grupo antes de continuar. "¡Hoy los vamos a emparejar a todos para que pasen la siguiente semana con su familia-interna justo a las afueras de Guatemala! ¿No es eso emocionante?" Se convenció, pero nadie estaba 'saltando de gusto' exactamente tan temprano en la mañana.

"Los chaperones les están entregando los paquetes para cada pareja de compañeros donde hablan un poco sobre sus familias. Ahora, el reto esta semana aquí, es la comunicación entre ustedes y sus familias ya que ellos no saben inglés. Esto quiere decir que no tendrán ese idioma para respaldarse, ¿está bien?"

Uno de los chaperones dejó un paquete para cada uno de nosotros, y yo abrí el mío para encontrar fotografías de con quién nos estaríamos quedando. La Señora continuó a pesar de la distracción de todos en favor de sus respectivos paquetes. "Una vez que la semana termine, serán recogidos por nuestro autobús y pasaremos las siguientes horas manejando hacia el barco que nos llevara a, ¿pueden adivinar? ¡La tirolesa!" Aplaudió con las manos un poco en emoción; yo rodé los ojos. "Después llegaremos a nuestro siguiente hotel donde nos prepararemos para nuestra cena formal esa noche. ¡Esas serán las dos primeras semanas del viaje! ¿Listos para empezar sus aventuras?"

La Señora miró alrededor con ansiedad antes de hacer un gesto para que todos nos pusiéramos de pie e hiciéramos nuestro camino hacia el autobús que estaba esperando afuera por nosotros, listo para abordar.

El viaje fue más agitado que lo que había sido hacia el hotel, y casi tomo DOS HORAS de esos molestos saltos para llegar a la ciudad que tenía a las familiar con las que todos nos estaríamos quedando. Eran familias de niños de la escuela, era realmente genial de ellos que quisieran recibirnos. Yo sé que MI familia nunca haría algo por alguien de AQUÍ.

 _Probablemente lo mejor,_ me di cuenta, _nadie quiere ver ESA clase de disfunción por una semana entera._

Pasé el viaje pensando en los eventos de las siguientes dos semanas que la Señora había explicado.

Familias por una semana. Tirolesa. Hotel. Cena Formal.

¿Y para mí?

Arrastrarme a mi misma durante la semana de sólo-incómodo-español con una familia de extraños. Contando cada segundo de cada día hasta que el día de la tirolesa llegue. Viajar en barco y tratar de pensar en un plan de escape y ver a Arnold. Llegar al lugar de la tirolesa y luego, mientras todos estuvieran dispersos por la adrenalina del viaje de sus vidas, yo me escaparía y encontraría a Eduardo.

Arnold me había asegurado que Eduardo no sería difícil de encontrar, pero estaba teniendo mis dudas. Solo había visto al tipo una vez, y solo había sido a través de una dañada y distorsionada cámara web.

De cualquier forma, una vez que encontrara a Eduardo, lo seguiría a donde él y Arnold se estuvieran quedando. Pasaría el rato con mi ángel con cabeza de balón en el calor de la selva de San Lorenzo, expresaría mi eterna devoción por él, y luego… regresaría a la tirolesa donde indudablemente sería castigada por escabullirme y causar el pánico y luego me enviarían a casa para continuar soñando sobre Arnold y su hermosa y extraña cabeza mientras él se mece entre lianas en la jungla para encontrar a sus padres y regresar a casa… a mí.

Agité mi cabeza fuera de ensueño ante la voz de la Señora. "¿Tú y Angela están listas para conocer a los Hernández, Helga?"

* * *

Los Hernández consistían en María y Héctor quienes tenían tres hijos llamados Ricky, Laura y Héctor Jr, a quienes todos llamaban 'Ro' por alguna razón. Parecían lo suficientemente agradables por lo emocionados que estaban de conocernos; saltando y abrazandonos solo para llevarnos a cada rincón de su casa y finalmente hacia abajo donde un montón de comida recién cocinada y hasta un pastel esperaban por la celebración… para nosotras.

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podían cinco extraños estar tan increíblemente felices de ver…me? De todas las personas, una extraña. Eran tan acogedores… Yo ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Me agarró con la guardia baja.

Y yo ya estaba sin guardia porque entender el español era mucho más difícil que entender a la Señora Mirado hablar español.

Todos a nuestro alrededor hablaban muy rápido, era difícil seguirlos Y pensar en la respuesta correcta. Arnold había estado en lo cierto – piensas que saber mucho hasta que realmente tienes que hablar y entender a otras personas.

Y cuando YO hablaba con las personas, sonaba horrible. Podías decir que no podía pronunciar las cosas correctamente y a veces tenía la sensación de paranoia que ellos solamente me estaban molestando con palabras que yo no entendía justo frente a mi cara confundida.

Pero la familia Hernández realmente era algo aparte y sabía que ellos no se estaban burlando de nosotros mientras tartamudeábamos a través de nuestras frases. En donde MIS padres tomarían a un compañero extranjero y lo menospreciarían en la manera en la que ellos lo habían hecho conmigo toda mi vida, esta familia era completamente diferente.

Los padres de la familia Hernández estaban involucrados y se preocupaban mucho acerca de lo que sus hijos hacían en su base diaria. Cada día, nos levantábamos alrededor de las 7am y acudíamos a la planta baja en donde María ya tenía esperando comida para nosotros. Y cuando digo comida, quiero decir MUCHA comida. Comida casera. Comida que nunca me iba a acostumbrar a tener a menos que la buena vieja Olga estuviera cerca.

Después del desayuno, teníamos escuela en casa con Maria y los tres niños mientras Héctor se iba a trabajar. La escuela en casa no duraba tanto como la escuela regular, así que nosotros terminábamos alrededor de las 2 para hacer lo que nosotros quisiéramos.

Tenía la mayor parte de diversión con solo caminar al rededor y observar; Angela, por supuesto, tomando fotografías todo el camino. Nos reíamos y bromeábamos sobre nuestro mundo y el de ellos. No sentía como si tuviera que mantenerme en esta NORMA de ser Helga G. Pataki alrededor de Ricky, Ro y Laura porque ellos no conocían a Helga G. Pataki. Ellos solo conocían a Helga.

Era como un tipo de escape a… un universo paralelo o algo. Un nuevo comienzo, se podría decir, aquí en Guatemala con los niños Hernández.

Y estos niños Hernández eran un ALBOROTO.

Ro en particular. Era el chico de en medio del grupo, y tenía el tipo de sarcasmo que solo yo podría apreciar. A menudo bromeábamos de ida y vuelta entre nosotros, tanto que para el final de nuestra semana con ellos, éramos prácticamente mejores amigos. ¿Quién pensaría que un niño de doce años podría ser tan genial?

Los otros también eran bastante divertidos, Ricky y Laura. Laura solo tenía seis así que ella era a veces un dolor de cabeza, y aún más difícil de entender comparada con todos los demás ya que todavía hablaba un poco incoherente y muy rápido a veces. Pero era lo suficientemente linda, ella y sus sus trenzas de dos coletas.

Ricky, quien era el mayor, se mantenía distante casi siempre. Él era super listo; siempre tenía su nariz en un libro. Tenía la sensación de que Angela tenía algo por el chico, viendo que era de nuestra edad tenía sentido que ella hubiera gravitado hacía él. Como dije, él era realmente listo. Más que nada interesado en el folklore y las leyendas del área alrededor. Él recitaba las historias como si fueran hechos de un libro; siempre listo para regar algo de educación antigua a aquellos a su alrededor.

Pasamos cada día con estos chicos, solo hablando y conociendo su mundo tan cercano e increíblemente personal. Había peleas, azotones de puertas y maldiciones por lo bajo. Había castigos (más que nada a Laura quien tuvo un poco de temperamento caprichoso en nuestro cuarto día de nuestra semana) y había lagrimas que derramar. Pero había abrazos – abrazos reales y entendimiento de padres a hijos.

Para pensar, todo a nuestro alrededor había incontables familiar viviendo sus vidas así y nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos de ellos. Me hizo sentir especial poder ver la vida de alguien más en lugar de mi propia por un momento. Ver una vida, la clase de vida que yo siempre había deseado secretamente poder tener.

Rayos.

Guatemala me estaba convirtiendo en una débil.

Despues de la escuela, desayuno y explorar el vecindario con los chicos Hernández, regresamos a la casa alrededor de las 6 cuando Héctor llegó a casa del trabajo para que todos pudiéramos comer juntos.

La cena, en mi opinión, era la mejor parte del día porque era el ÚNICO MOMENTO donde todos nos sentábamos alrededor de la mesa y hablábamos – hasta Angela y no podía seguir el hilo el 60% del tiempo. Era una cosa tan genial, ver a una familia sentarse alrededor de la mesa y hablar como las familias que vemos en tv. ¿Quién pensaría que realmente existen? ¿Y quién pensaría que yo sería parte de una (aun cuando solo fuera por una semana)?

Les diré. Nunca aprendí tanto en toda mi vida como lo hice alrededor de esa mesa durante las comidas. No podía esperar para mostrarle a Arnold cuanto había mejorado desde la última vez que hablamos.

Arnold…

Pasé cada noche pensando en la razón principal por la que había venido aquí – Arnold, mi único verdadero amor.

Y esta vez, no iba a irme hasta que el SUPIERA; hasta que el SUPIERA y no hubiera una excusa para dejarnos caer como el 'calor del momento' o alguna otra mierda.

Una vez que le dijera a Arnold todo, podría escapar de nuevo a Hillwood y esperar a ver cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Porque no sería en Helga ya. No Helga G. Pataki.

Era a prueba de tontos.

"¿Extrañas casa, Helga?" Angela me pregunto durante nuestro día 6 de nuestros 7 días de vivir con los Hernández.

Estábamos en nuestro cuarto empacando nuestras ropas para estar listas para el autobús mañana por la tarde que nos llevaría a San Lorenzo por la tirolesa.

"¿Nostálgica? ¿Estás bromeando?" Era raro hablar en inglés con Angela las pocas veces que estábamos solas cada día. Te acostumbras al ambiente.

"Tú solo… estás dando muchas vueltas en la cama. Lo he notado."

Rodé los ojos mientras aventaba algunas pocas playeras en mi equipaje de mano. "¿Qué? ¿Estamos analizando mis patrones de sueño?"

"Es solo una observación"

"¿Alguna OTRA observación, señorita Observatóloga?"

Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la cama junto a su maleta morada. "Hablas en tus sueños también."

Mis manos comenzaron a ponerse húmedas mientras sostenía una camiseta con fuerza. "Y-yo no lo hago."

"¿En serio?" Estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, sin embargo, con una pisca de empatía sobre su rostro. Odiaba esa mirada. "¿Entonces de que OTRA manera podía saber que vas a irte a encontrar a Arnold? ¿Durante el viaje por tirolesa?"

Me detuve en mi lugar, congelada, por sus palabras.

 _Maldita comida… haciéndome hablar en mis sueños…_

"No sé de qué estás hablando." Tartamudeé por una excusa, pero era demasiado tarde. Había escuchado demasiado.

"Tú hablas en oraciones completas. Como poesía. Es… un poco extraño…"

Fruncí el ceño y me giré para mirarla. "Mira, AMIGA, NO voy a ir en algún tipo de plan salvaje para ir y encontrarme con el cabe-"

"No lo voy a decir, Helga. ¿Sólo no me metas en problemas, está bien? No quiero que te manden de regreso a casa… en caso de que no te hayas dando cuenta-"

"No lo digas…" la regañé.

"- tu eres de alguna manera mi única-" continuó.

"No digas esas palabras, Angela…"

"-amiga que tengo." Finalmente terminó con una gran y orgullosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Suspiré mientras aventaba mi playera enojada en la mochila de mano antes de dejarme caer en la cama con un jadeo.

Claro, Angela había resultado ser bastante genial.

Y mientras yo le había dicho muchas cosas, cosas que no había dicho más que a pocas personas… no le había dicho sobre ARNOLD. No de la intensidad de mis sentimientos por él al menos.

En lo que a ELLA se refería… él todavía era solo 'cara de balón'.

"¿Me vas a decir al menos sobre tu plan?" preguntó después de un momento de silencio y de elaboradas enojadas respiraciones de mi parte.

"¿Mi plan? Psssh. No tengo uno."

"Ya sé que te vas a escabullir, así que por qué no sólo-"

Me senté, girando mi cuerpo para ver hacia ella. "¿No lo entiendes, Angela? NO. TENGO. UN PLAN. ¿Está bien? Volé TODO el camino hasta aquí para ESTROPEARLO. NUNCA seré capaz de encontrar a Eduardo aquí para así poder encontrar a Ar-A…" No pude sacar su nombre. Parecía más difícil frente a Angela.

Tal vez porque tenía miedo de que ella me juzgaría.

Todos los demás al menos estaban acostumbrados a mis ridiculeces normales y mis tendencias amables. Diablos, eso era porque siquiera TENÍA amigos, creo.

No quería ir y ARRUINAR todo por admitir que tenía mucho más que un simple 'enamoramiento' con Arnold.

"¿Quién es Eduardo? ¿Y por qué quieres encontrar a Arnold? ¿No es ese el chico que odias?"

"Es COMPLICADO, Angela. Sólo… dale un descanso, ¿si?"

Y eso hizo.

Me dejó sin guardia.

¿Quién solo… ESCUCHA cuando alguien les dice que le den un descanso? Nadie nunca ESCUCHA cuando les dices que se larguen o que no se metan donde no les importa. ¡¿Cuál es el problema con esta chica?!

Me estaba enojando internamente ante el silencio mientras seguíamos empacando nuestras cosas. Con cada cosa que doblaba y ponía lejos sentía una punzada por dejar escapar todo; un picor insaciable que sólo quería… quería que…

"¡Bien!" Interrumpí, lanzando mis brazos al aire. "¡Bien! Tú ganas. Te lo diré. Pero al estilo de Helga G. Pataki, tienes que JURAR por tu propia EXISTENCIA no decirlo-"

Angela estaba riendo desde donde estaba, no dándome siquiera la oportunidad de terminar mí rollo. "Helga. Ya te había dicho que no iba a decir nada. Solo no te metas en problemas."

"No me IMPORTA meterme en PROBLEMAS." Escupí las palabras, girando alrededor distraídamente mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para ir con mis pensamientos. "Me IMPORTA encontrar a Arnold."

"¿Pero por qué?"

"¿Eres tonta? ¿No te has dado cuenta?"

Ella me estaba mirando con irritación y un poco herida ante mi comentario. Seguía olvidando que Angela, al contrario de las otras personas en mi vida, no estaba acostumbrada de todo a la furía que gastaba en mi base diaria.

"Mira," lo intenté de nuevo, mi voz más calmada ahora, "tengo algunos… sentimientos."

"Correcto." Instó.

"Y son… son un poco intensos." Me planté, dediciendo que era la manera más fácil de explicar mi devoción por Arnold y su cabeza alargada.

"Me di cuenta un poco." Su tono era de alguna manera casual y casi me puso más ansiosa.

"¿Tú de diste cuenta un poco?" Repetí con sarcasmo en mi voz. "¿Qué se supone que ESO quiere decir?"

"Como te dije, hablas casi en- en poesía. Eres realmente poética Helga, aún más cuando te dejas llevar."

¿Me estaba… sonrojando?

"Así que… ¿qué fue lo que dije?" Pregunté, mi voz volviéndose pequeña y timida.

"Veamos…" comenzó, revolviendo entre sus pensamientos. "A veces algo como, 'Arnold, mi amor. Aunque separados por las crueles injusticias de la vida, es aquí en San Lorenzo que yo te encontraré y esa bella cabeza de balón tuya que me persigue a cada momento.' Y luego vas sin cesar sobre viajar por el mundo o ¿algo de balancearse en lianas? Supongo que no pensé en escribir nada-"

"Bien, bueno." La interrumpí, completamente avergonzada por toda la información que mi subconsciente había dejado salir.

Ella se acomodó en la mullida cama por un momento. "¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿Si tú no tienes un plan?"

Y fue cuando lo deje salir todo.

Le dije (casi) todo. No los… inusuales sobre mi obsesión con Arnold, pero le dije todo sobre él y sobre lo que lo hacía especial.

Le dije sobre nuestras conversaciones recientes. Le dije sobre nuestros webchats, sobre como desaparecio y sobre como ÉL había sugerido que yo viniera aun y verlo durante la tirolesa. Ella se mantuvo callada, escuchando cada balbuceo y desvanecimiento hasta que colapsé en la cama, exhausta.

Era casi hora de ir a comer; optamos por salir con Ro, Ricky y Laura y empacar mañana. Miré al reloj y lo observe cambiar de 5:54 a 5:55.

"Wow." Dijo finalmente Angela. La mire hacía donde estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el piso. "Y… ¿CUÁNTAS personas saben sobre eso? ¿Sobre el tema del amor?"

Conté con mis dedos dramáticamente. "Todos. Un poco."

"¿Y no quieres que YO diga nada? Si todos lo saben, ¿uh?"

Me encogí de hombros, empujándome a mí misma para sentarme en la cama. "Yo sólo te he dicho a ti, Phoebe, mi vieja terapista y…"

"Y Arnold. Pero él no lo cree."

"Él no actúa como si lo hiciera. A menos que yo este CIEGA o algo."

Se deslizó ella misma más cerca del borde de la cama para poder mirarme con una sonrisa. "Helga, él probablemente lo sabe. Suena como si lo supiera al menos."

Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y deje salir una fuerte risa. "¿Él SABE? ¡Ajá, claro! ¡Él lo ignora!"

"Pero si TODOS los demás saben y tú nunca le dijiste a nadie, ¿no es seguro asumir que él lo sepa también?"

Nunca había pensado ESO antes.

La conversación con Gerald sonó a través de mi cabeza por un instante.

" _Tú sabes, yo lo sé, la CLASE ENTERA sabe que te gusta, Helga. Excepto por ÉL, por supuesto, pero estoy empezando a pensar que AMBOS lo saben. Estoy empezando a pensar que tú eres demasiado obstinada y él demasiado cobarde pero AMBOS saben cómo te sientes. Es una conspiración."_

¿Podría Arnold realmente sabido todo este tiempo?

¿E invitarme a venir a verlo en San Lorenzo?

¿Me enfrentaría al respecto? ¿Qué haría yo? ¿Qué le diría?

"Tienes que decirle cuando lo veas, Helga. Sólo tienes que hacerlo." Angela dijo entusiasmada, como si estuviera leyendo mi maldita mente.

"No puedo solo DECIRLE y luego regresar a America ¿estás bromeando? No. Yo solo… ESPERARE y le diré cuando regresemos. Por cámara web."

"Porque funcionó muy bien la primera vez que hiciste eso, ¿no?"

Caray. ¿Primero Phoebe, luego Arnold y ahora Angela?

¡¿Cuántas voces de la razón necesita una chica?!

"Te dije todas esas cosas para que entendieras, no para que me las echaras en cara." Me quejé, centrando mi atención de nuevo en doblar la ropa y ponerla en la bolsa de viaje al lado de mi cama.

"Me dijiste esas cosas porque no tienes a Phoebe y necesitas una amiga que te de un consejo."

"Está bien AMIGA. ¿Qué harías TÚ?" Pregunté, mi tono aligerándose con cada palaba.

"Bueno, para iniciar, pararía la rutina cruel y solo se tu misma. Mira como Ricky, Ro y Laura se han llevado contigo. Ellos no saben cómo eras allá en Hillwood y tú no les mostraste esa Helga tampoco. Les gustas, y sin duda alguna Arnold también lo hará. Aunque estoy bastante segura que ya lo hace..."

"No eleves mis esperanzas, Angela. Lo ÚLTIMO que necesito es llegar al campamento de Arnold esperando que me diga que me ama solo para encontrar que el chico solo quería mostrarme los alrededores." Miré a una playera que había traído conmigo de concierto de una banda al que había ido varios años atrás y la doble torpemente para aventarla en la bolsa. "Y además. La parte cruel… el algo como lo que hago. Me gusta pensar que le agrega a mi encanto."

Mordiendose la lengua para lo que QUERÍA decir, tomó un respiro y continuó. "Sólo no te pongas tan pesada. Recuerdo haberte escuchado gritarle en los pasillos. No grites, ¿de acuerdo?"

Suspiré con fuerza. "Bien, bien. BIEN. ¿Entonces qué?"

"Entonces, encontraria una manera de estar sola con él, en un lugar con ambiente."

"¿Ambiente?" Pensé en la última vez que Arnold y yo habíamos tenido 'ambiente'.

Fue tiempo atrás en el Chez Paris la noche que me hice pasar por Cecile.

 _Criminal, eso fue hace AÑOS atrás ahora…_

"Ambiente. Lo tengo. ¿Luego?"

"Luego di lo que necesites decir. Dile la verdad, y no en un gran episodio explosivo porque así fue como lo hiciste la primera vez. Necesitas estar… calmada. Ayudarle a entender, no solo esperes que lo haga."

Eso me golpeó como un tren.

De repente, todos los defectos en mi primera confesión que le había dado en el edificio de Industrias Futuro estaban fuerte y claro – nunca le había dado siquiera la oportunidad.

Mis hombros se sintieron más ligeros en ese instante.

 _Tal vez, tal vez PODÍA hacerlo. Decirle como me sentía. Y tal vez-_

"¿Qué pasa si él lo rechaza? ¿Qué pasa si tu estás equivocada y malgasto mi aliento diciéndole todos mis sentimientos que no significan nada para él? ¿ENTONCES que?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Tu sabrás que hacer."

"Yo sabré… ¿qué hacer?" Dije con un poco más de actitud de lo que había intentado.

"Cuando un animal se rompe su pierna, sana, ¿cierto? ¿Justo como con nosotros? Y si no lo hace… nos adaptamos. Crecemos con una cojera o con una manera rara de caminar que aún nos ayude a movernos de un lugar a otro, pero nos adaptamos."

"¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"Mi punto es que tú te adaptaras. Dolerá si él no te devuelve esos sentimientos y dolerá por un largo tiempo después, pero crecerás y te adaptarás al final, tu caminarás solo bien."

Rodé mis ojos.

Supongo que todas las brújulas morales tenían las mismas historias bobas que ellos decían.

 _¿Por qué siempre era tan atraída hacia las malditas brújulas morales?_

"De cualquier manera, cualquiera que termine siendo tu plan, te cubriré. Pero tu MEJOR no te metes en problemas. NO estoy por ir a esa cena formal sin ti y sentarme sola."

Asi que terminamos de empacar y corrimos escaleras abajo para seguir los dulces olores de nuestra última comida con la familia Hernández. Ellos habían sido tan… sosprendentemente genial adición en el viaje, no estaba mirando salir para dejarlos como había estado anteriormente.

Pero la idea de dejarlos parecía mucho más atractiva cuando me desperté al día siguiente para alistarme para nuestro viaje en autobús a San Lorenzo.

El día diez de nuestro viaje estaba aquí, y estaba lista para hacer mi escape.

* * *

"¡Una sola fila, niños! ¡Una fila! Sé que todos están emocionados para compartir sus historias con sus compañeros, pero el viaje dura 3 horas, asi que tendrán BASTANTE tiempo sacar sus más geniales momentos." La señora Mirado nos estaba acomodando hacia el autobús uno por uno para que así pudiéramos movernos viendo que nos estábamos quedando atrás.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

POR SUPUESTO que estaba usando un reloj, en el cual gaste casi todo el camino en autobús mirando en su cuenta regresiva. Sus números marcando distancia en un sentido de burla de su estructura; una estructura que no tuvimos mientras teníamos problemas para seguir con el horario que había sido fijado en piedra en nuestros itinerarios.

Angela había sido bienvenida en nuestro pequeño grupo por Sheena, la siempre sonriente mujer amazona quien parada era casi 6 pies de alto ahora. Ellos conversaron y rieron, nuestro grupo fácilmente llevándola bajo su ala. Parecía como si todos los demás hubieran tenido un buen tiempo con sus familias provisionales también. La única queja que escuche, por supuesto, vino de Harold quien dijo 'la próxima vez, traeré mis PROPIAS barras de Mr. Fudgy. ¡Estaba muriendo a hambre!'

El autobús rebotó bajo la carretera que nos llevó dentro de un aún más ASPERO camino que nos llevó hacia donde el rio comenzaba.

Cuando finalmente detuvimos el autobús y nos levantamos para estirar nuestras piernas dormidas, miré hacia fuera por la ventana para tener una mejor vista de donde habíamos detenido.

Era precioso.

El sol danzaba a través del rio que lentamente nos saludaba mientras lo mirábamos. El viento era leve; dándome un escalofrío en la piel suficiente para ponerme la piel de gallina.

Bajando del autobús fue como dar un paso a un mundo diferente. El aire estaba limpio, y me encontré con que no podía dejar de tomar grandes y profundos respiros para satisfacer a mis codiciosos pulmones. Todo a nuestro alrededor, podrías escuchar el viendo hablar a través de las hojas crujiendo alrededor de sus ramas.

Me sentí en paz.

Hasta que Sid comenzó gritando.

"¿Eso es… eso es una ABEJA? ¡SANTOS CIELOS, ODIO LAS ABEJAS!" estaba corriendo alrededor, Harold riéndose de él mientras alejaba al insecto volando alrededor de él.

"No es una abeja, Sid." Dijo Nadine calmadamente, caminando hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Se VEN como abejas, pero este insecto en particular es relativamente inofensivo."

"Cálmense ahora, todos. Escuchen." La Señora se dirigió a nosotros una vez que estuvimos en marcha frente al autobús. "Hay un bote de vapor que nos llevara a donde la tirolesa comienza. Allí será donde nos organizaremos, miraremos unos pocos videos y luego ¡volaremos sobre la Selva de San Lorenzo!"

Todos charlaban animadamente, la idea de ser capaces de volar atractiva para todas las personas en el grupo.

"¡Está bien! ¡Bien, caminemos hacia el bote, abordémoslo y andando! Vamos un poco atrasados, han estado esperando por nosotros por un rato."

Como grupo, nos precipitamos hacia el bote, el cuál era ENORME considerando lo que había estado imaginando en mi cabeza.

Grandes nubes de vapor emitidas por los túneles oxidados en cada uno de los lados del bote. Mis ojos siguieron el vapor que se elevaba tan alto en el aire solo para disiparse en la atmosfera.

Hicimos nuestro camino dando pasos hacia el nivel de arriba el cual estaba reservado solo para nuestro viaje escolar. El bote era viejo, había oxido casi en todo y el piso estaba teñido de alguna clase de verde oscuro, pero parecía funcionar bien.

Tomé mi asiento junto a Angela y el Cabeza de Cepillo y esperé por las instrucciones. Balance mis piernas nerviosamente mientras me sentaba, mi corazón acelerándose en mi pecho.

 _¿Cómo iba a hacer esto? ¿Cómo iba a sabes cómo encontrar a Eduardo? Piensa, Helga, ¡PIENSA!_ Casi gritaba en mi cabeza.

"¿Estás bien por allá, Pataki? Te vez-"

"Ni siquiera lo digas, Geraldo."

"Nerviosa." Dijo de todos modos, una sonrisa pintando su boca.

"Estoy BIEN."

Al frente, la Señora dio un paso tembloroso hacia las escaleras para hacerse camino frente a nosotros mientras nos sentábamos. "¡Aquí estamos! ¿Están todos listos? Esto tomará casi, ¿cuánto dijiste que esto tomaría?" Preguntó, dirigiendo su atención hacia el hombre de pie a su lado. La sombra de su sombrero hacía difícil ver el rostro del hombre, pero podías decir que estaba sonriendo y tenía algo de bello facial oscuro en su piel bronceada.

"Sobre una hora. Tal vez menos." Respondió con un fuerte acento que sonaba extrañamente familiar…

"¡Bueno, allí tienen! ¿Por qué no te dejo que te presentes tú mismo para que los chicos sepan a quien los estará llevando a su emocionante aventura en San Lorenzo?"

Me encontré a mí misma inclinándome hacia adelante, agarrándome a sus palabras mientras comenzó a hablar. "Mi nombre es Eduardo."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Eduardo.

Arnold había estado en lo correcto… él SERÍA fácil de encontrar.

Los ojos de Angela flotaron hacia mí cuando también se dio cuenta de quien estaba al frente de nosotros. Él se quitó el sombrero de su cabeza, revelando el rostro conocido de la cámara web.

"Y si me permiten ser el primero en decir, ¡Bienvenidos a San Lorenzo!"

Oh si. Era DEFINITIVAMENTE él.

Parecía que no necesitaba un plan después de todo.


	10. Más que una carrera de adrenalina

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: ¡Perdonen el retraso! ¡Salí de vacaciones y estuve un poco fuera para poder traducir un poco, pero ya tengo bastante avanzada la traducción de esta historia! Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

Nota de la autora original (Polkahotness): Oh mi dios, chicos, este es el mejor capítulo hasta ahora. Estoy emocionada por que ustedes lo lean.

Esta historia se está moviendo en la dirección exacta que estaba esperando que lo haría, y quiero agradecer uno y cada uno de ustedes por la inmensa fe que han puesto en esta historia con sus reviews y palabras de aliento mientras que la historia continua desenvolviéndose.

Aún estoy trabajando en más capítulos en mi computadora, pero esperen muchos más capítulos mientras esta historia está LEJOS de terminar - ¡Esto es solo el comienzo!

¡Asegúrense de dejar review y hacerme saber lo que piensan de la historia hasta ahora!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Más que una carrera de adrenalina**

* * *

Me senté congelada en mi lugar mientras mis ojos permanecieron pegados en Eduardo al frente del bote.

"El bote que estamos tomando hoy, es mío, un repuesto en realidad. Nuestro otro bote para el rio tuvo unos cuantos problemas mecánicos temprano esta mañana, pero les aseguro que este bote aquí, funciona muy bien." Dijo él, sus ojos mirando sobre nosotros mientras estábamos sentados frente a él. No le tomó mucho tiempo el encontrarme; su atención permaneció allí mientras seguía hablando. "Abajo, estaré manejando el bote, así que si alguien tiene curiosidad de saber cómo funciona son bienvenidos en venir abajo y preguntar cualquier cosa una vez que estemos en movimiento."

"¡Qué divertido!" exclamó la Señora, ahora tomando su asiento al frente junto a los otros chaperones.

"Asegúrense de no inclinarse hacia fuera del borde, si se caen, hay un montón de animales allá abajo que amarían hacerlos su comida."

Esto solo le dio a Nadine una excusa para comenzar con una plática sobre la variada vida acuática de Centroamerica, lo cual señaló a Eduardo que era momento de comenzar el viaje.

Y momento para mí para hacer mi camino abajo y hablar con él.

Él me miró directamente a mí cuando lo dijo.

CLARAMENTE estaba hablando conmigo.

Quiero decir, ¿cuántos otros Eduardos dueños de barcos en San Lorenzo hay de todas formas?

Con una violenta sacudida, el bote comenzó a moverse de manera constante rio abajo; la mayoría de los chicos mirando alrededor hacia la barandilla de árboles que nos rodeaban en la selva. Era tan sereno, tan sin ser tocado por el hombre… pude ver porque a Arnold le gustaría aquí afuera. Era como otro mundo situado convenientemente en el nuestro.

Podía sentir los ojos de Gerald sobre mí y me giré para mirarlo con los brazos cruzados. "¿Qué?". Dije rotundamente.

"¿Ese sujeto no sonó solo un POCO conocido?"

Traté de hacerme la tonta. "¿Qué sujeto?"

"Ese tipo. El tipo del bote. Sonó… familiar." Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados hacia mí, pero negué con la cabeza.

"Nop. No sonó familiar para mí." Giré mi rostro mientras el barco continuaba deslizándose a través del agua del rio.

Gerald no lo dejó, sin embargo. "¿No es Eduardo el nombre del sujeto que está ayudando a Arnold?"

Angela y yo nos miramos mutuamente, y pude decir que ella vio la mirada de pánico en mis ojos.

"¿H-Huh? ¿Qué? C-como si supiera cual es el NOMBRE del guía…"

"Él dijo que su nombre era Amado." Angela intervino rápidamente. Me giré para verla mientras ella seguía hablando. "Es un nombre muy común por aquí, en realidad."

Gerald no le creyó, sin embargo. Negó con la cabeza, su cabello agitándose con cada sacudida. "No, estoy bastante seguro que dijo Eduardo."

"Suenan bastante parecidos, Geraldo. Probablemente solo escuchaste mal." Traté sin mucho éxito.

Él se inclinó hacia la fila de personas enfrente de nosotros y tocó a Stinky en el hombro. "Oye, Stinky - ¿recuerdas cuál era el nombre del tipo que está manejando el bote?"

"Pienso que no estaba prestándole atención…" se levantó para rascarse la cabeza pensando mientras Gerald intentaba sacar una respuesta de él.

"¿No dijo, Eduardo?" Enunció cada silaba lentamente como si eso ayudara a recordar a Stinky, pero el solo negó con la cabeza.

Gerald se giró a verme con un suspiro. "Bien. Iré solo abajo y le preguntaré yo mismo."

Extendí mi mano para agarrarlo del brazo y tirar de él de nuevo a su posición sentada. Me miró asombrado.

"¡Tonterías! Yo voy… yo voy a preguntarle. Tengo que encontrar el baño de todas formas. Toda esta agua y el largo viaje en autobús, sabes…" Con una risa nerviosa, salí corriendo para pisar mi caminó escaleras abajo en búsqueda del hombre que sabía que estaba aquí para encontrarme.

La parte baja del bote era como un barco fantasma. Era casi idéntico a arriba, pero más sucio, como si no hubiera sido utilizado en mucho tiempo. Imaginé que si este bote, sí si ERA de Eduardo, no estaba muy acostumbrado a llevar a un montón de adolescentes alrededor.

En un pequeño cuarto al frente, solo pasando las filas de los asientos vacios, podía ver el sombrero de Eduardo a través de una rendija en la puerta. Caminé hasta allí y empuje la puerta para abrirla.

"Helga." Dijo, una sonrisa en su voz.

Yo sonreí, recargándome contra el marco de la puerta y cruzándome de brazos. "Lo tienes, compañero. ¿Lo tomo como que tienes un plan?"

Él alcanzo para presionar un botón en el tablero de controles antes de girar en la silla para mirarme con una sonrisa y asentir. " _*Si*_ lo tengo. Requerirá mentir un poco de tu parte."

Me encogí de hombros, no importándome mucho sobre la honestidad en esta situación en particular. "Bueno, déjamelo a mí. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

Él explicó que la tirolesa, como ya sabía, requería un permiso parental para montarla. Lo recordé solo porque estaba en una de las páginas que le había dado a Olga para firmarme para que pudiera venir a este viaje en primer lugar. Una vez que llegáramos a la tirolesa, convenientemente recordaría que había olvidado mi papel con el permiso en el autobús. Por supuesto, la Señora se pondría toda molesta conmigo pero me dejaría manejar de vuelta en el bote para obtenerla ya que de todos modos había un viaje que montar. Luego, en lugar de ir DE VUELTA al autobús, iríamos a ver a Arnold donde pasaríamos algo de tiempo antes de eventualmente hacer nuestro camino de regreso a la tirolesa.

Era un muy buen plan, en realidad.

"Wow. ¿Tienes todo esto bien pensando, huh?"

Eduardo negó con la cabeza. "No puedo tomarme el crédito. Arnold fue el que llegó con el plan."

"¿É-él lo hizo?" Pregunté, completamente temerosa sobre él y su increíble consideración.

"Me hizo prometerle no meterte en ningún problema." Sonrió por un momento antes de regresar a los controles del bote de rio. "Parece bastante apegado a ti."

Giré mis ojos aunque mi corazón estaba latiendo como un conejo salvaje en mi pecho. "Eh. Él está bien también, supongo."

Él soltó una risita, presionando unos pocos botones y llevando el timón con su enfoque en el agua al frente. "Has venido desde lejos solo para verlo. Eso significa mucho para él."

"Ajá, ajá, ajá." Traté de sacudirme el cumplido con indulgencia. "No es la gran cosa ni nada. No quería ir a la tirolesa de todas formas."

Eduardo asintió con su cabeza lentamente. "No soy el mejor para hablar. Será agradable tener alguien de su edad cerca." Se detuvo un momento, pensando en sus palabras antes de tomar un respiro y continuar. "Él nunca te lo diría, pero no hemos hecho mucho progreso en encontrar a sus padres."

Me moví para sentarme en la silla junto a él que asumí era para un 'copiloto' de algún tipo. "Sin embargo el parece… tan esperanzado." Dije en voz baja, Eduardo asintiendo con un cabeza a mi observación.

"Él es… tan parecido a sus padres." Su voz era suave, como si sus palabras fueran un pensamiento en lugar de una declaración.

"¿Tú crees que los encuentre?" Pregunté, la curiosidad tomando lo mejor de mí.

Pero el no negó o asintió con su cabeza o dio una sólida respuesta. Solo, "Yo he buscado por ellos desde que desaparecieron todos esos años atrás. Solo espero que él tenga mejor suerte que la que he tenido."

Sentada por un rato al lado de Eduardo, pensé a través de cuan emocionado Arnold había estado las últimas veces que habíamos hablado antes del deslave. Había estado tan optimista sobre encontrarlos. Claro, el chico era positivamente ciego sobre casi todo, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera mal sobre sus padres… si él pensaba que estaban allá afuera, tenían que estarlo, ¿cierto?

"Deberías regresar con tus amigos." Dijo finalmente Eduardo, aun manejando concentrado. "Van a preguntar."

"Ajá, bueno tú ya tienes a Gerald preguntando sobre ese nombre tuyo. Él te recuerda, él y ese cabello." Me levanté, haciendo mi camino fuera del cuarto.

"¿Su cabello?" Preguntó, girando su cabeza para mirarme mientras me paraba en la puerta.

"Larga historia. De cualquier manera, probablemente no debas ir diciendo tu nombre a menos que quieras llevar a dos personas a ver a Arnold en los interiores de la selva en tu casa de hobbit."

Con eso, me giré para caminar de regreso escaleras arriba donde Gerald y Angela estaban esperando impacientemente por mi regreso.

"Cielos, ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, Pataki? ¿Perdiste tu camino o algo?"

Giré mis ojos, dejándome caer a su lado en mi asiento y recargándome; ahora a mis anchas. "Te dije que tenía que usar el baño, tonto. Criminal"

"¿Bien? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿El tipo del barco? ¿Era Eduardo o no?" Presionó, pero yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

"Nop. Amado. Extraño nombre si me preguntas, pero Angela tenía razón. Quién lo diría. Ella es casi tan lista como Pheebs." Le guiñé un ojo hacia ella y ella me regresó una sonrisa.

Gerald estaba agitándose a mi lado, SUS brazos ahora cruzados. "Mm mmMM. Algo huele y no es el agua."

"En realidad… creo que si lo es." Dijo Nadine, girándose para vernos. "He estado pensando eso por algo de tiempo."

Todos olfateamos el aire, tratando de localizar de donde venía antes de que el barco se detuviera repentinamente. Una voz resonó en los altavoces; la de Eduardo.

"Aquí estamos, el puerto de la tirolesa. Por favor sean cuidadosos cuando salgan del barco ya que puede ser un poco inestable."

Me levanté, ansiosa, y guie al grupo fuera del barco hacia la tierra de la jungla. Había un camino rudimentario, guiándonos hacia donde probablemente comenzaba la tirolesa. Y al frente del camino de pie una mujer con una sonrisa orgullosa y un letrero con su nombre que decía "Anna".

" _*¡Hola!*_ ¿Cómo estamos todos hoy?" Preguntó con un acento tan marcado que era difícil entenderle.

Murmuramos un 'bien', todos aun dejando el barco para unirnos al grupo.

"Nos iremos hacía la tirolesa pronto. ¿Tienen todos sus hojas de permiso?" Preguntó Anna, su sonrisa aún grande y acogedora.

La mayoría de la gente ya tenía sus hojas listas para irse, pero yo sonreí sabiendo que aquí era donde yo partiría de nuestro grupo por cosas más grandes y mejores.

Era tiempo de abandonarlos para ir a ver a Arnold.

Simulé mirar alrededor, buscando entre mi bolsa dramáticamente antes de hacer mi camino hacia la Señora Mirado quien estaba de pie con los otros chaperones justo detrás de nuestro grupo.

"¿Señora?" Pregunté, su atención desviándose de Anna enfrente de mí. "No puedo encontrar mi hoja de permiso."

La sonrisa cayó de su rostro.

Estaba empezando a pensar que la Señora Mirado se estaba arrepintiendo de ese viaje gratis a Guatemala que me había dado.

"Helga, tu SABES que no puedes subir a la tirolesa sin tu hoja de permiso… Les dije a todos que no la perdieran."

"Lo sé. Pero debió de haberse caído de mi bolsa en el autobús…"

Suspiró, mirando alrededor para observar el entorno. Arriba en el bote, podía ver a Eduardo quien estaba sonriendo mientras esperaba por su 'señal'.

"Bueno, tendrás que saltarte esta, mis manos están atadas. Y dudo que el barco vaya a regresar solo para que tu recojas esa hoja…"

"Pero, POR FAVOR, Señora," Rogué, mis habilidades dramáticas comenzando a salir. "He estado esperando por esto TODA LA SEMANA…"

Detrás de nosotras, escuché las botas de combate de Eduardo bajar las escaleras mientras se acercaba a nosotras. "¿Hay algún problema?" preguntó, la Señora se giró para encararlo.

"Aquí Helga dejó su hoja de permiso en el autobús. Y entiendo que tenga otras cosas que necesite hacer pero sería posible-"

"¿Llevarla de regreso? ¿Al autobús? _*Si*_ por supuesto que puedo. Pero ella podría llegar un poco tarde."

La Señora estaba harta, podía verlo. Se encogió de hombros con un suspiro cansado, y asintió. "Está bien. Eso es bueno entonces, supongo. Tendré que ir con ustedes-"

"Eso no será necesario," Eduardo dijo con una sonrisa, sosteniendo su walky-talky. "Puedo contactarla tan pronto como encontremos la hoja y regresemos. Todos tienen uno de estos arriba en la tirolesa."

Ella se mordió el labio, pensando en eso y yo rogando silenciosamente que su irritabilidad hacia mí pagara solo esta vez.

"Bueno… está bien. Realmente debería quedarme con los chicos, todos los años alguien se enferma o se pierde en su camino allá arriba…" Murmuró para ella misma antes de regresar su atención a Anna quien estaba discutiendo las reglas al frente.

Con un gritito silencioso, me apuré a seguir a Eduardo dentro del barco que me llevaría al único lugar al que estaba muriendo por estar desde que habíamos aterrizado en Guatemala.

Con Arnold.

Mientras el barco lentamente se alejaba del grupo, vi a Angela mirando hacia mí y lanzarme una sonrisa y un asentimiento. Pero fue la mirada de Gerald la que atrapó mi vista. Estaba observándome, una mirada como ninguna otra que le hubiera visto antes.

Era una mirada de saber a dónde iba y justo lo que estaba haciendo.

Era la mirada de celos y decepción porque sabía porque sabía lo en lo que había estado metida todo el tiempo.

Era esa mirada que me atormentó durante 10 minutos completos para completar mi escape.

Geraldo y esa gran cabeza de cabello de él habían averiguado mi plan.

 _Maldito Pop Daddy…_

* * *

Había muchas razones por las que no había ido de excursión.

La principal razón, sin embargo, era porque estaba totalmente fuera de forma.

Después de lo que se sintió como escalar miles de colinas, empujando nuestro camino a través de ramas de árboles y bandear un arroyo poco profundo, finalmente llegamos a la pequeña cabaña.

No parecía NADA a como la había imaginado.

El techo estaba hecho de lo que parecía ser alguna clase de hoja. El cuerpo de la choza estaba hecho de madera, casi como algún tipo de cabaña. No había una puerta, pero en su lugar una cortina estaba enrollada para mostrar a Arnold, quien estaba sentado en una silla en una mesa justo adentro.

Me congelé.

De repente, el aire a mí alrededor se hizo denso y mis pulmones no pudieron inhalarlo. Mis manos instantáneamente empezaron a sudar; pequeños ríos formándose en los pliegues de mis palmas. Cada palabra que quería decir, cada pensamiento que tenía previsto fue detenido por la misma imagen del cabeza de balón que adoraba y que viaje atravesando el mundo para verlo de nuevo.

Ahí estaba él. Él estaba justo allí y yo estaba justo aquí.

 _Cálmate mi palpitante corazón…_

"¡Arnold!" Eduardo lo llamó, pasándome caminando mientras yo me mantenía quieta como una estatua.

Como si fuera una película, observe a Arnold voltearse, una sonrisa tomando su rostro. Instantáneamente se levantó y me saludó con la mano mientras caminaba escalera debajo de la cabaña para hacer su camino hacia mí.

 _¡Muévete, Helga, MUÉVETE! ¡Has ALGO!_

Pero mi cerebro ya no estaba conectado a mi cuerpo. Lagrimas estaba saliendo de mis ojos y no pude alcanzarlas para limpiarlas.

Había pasado tanto desde que lo había visto en persona. No sabía siquiera que hacer conmigo. Era casi como si una parte de mí que había estado perdida de repente fuera reparada en mí y yo estaba entumecida por tal dicha de estar completa una vez más.

"¡Helga!" Llamó entusiasmado mientras se hacía su camino más cercano.

 _¡TIENES QUE IR HELGA, NO TIENES TODO EL DÍA!_ Estaba gritando en mi cabeza ahora, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo saludara con la mano de regreso – probando que no era solo un robot paralizado.

Finalmente me alcanzó, y para mi sorpresa, envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor en un tipo de abrazo que siempre había querido de él.

Era casi como si… como si él… me hubiera extrañado.

Y Dios, su cabello olía TAN BIEN.

 _¿Cómo logra que su cabello huela AUN TAN BIEN en la SELVA?_

Él me alejó para verme con una amplia sonrisa que cayó un poco cuando sus ojos encontraron mi rostro. "Helga, ¿estás… llorando?"

Al instante sollocé, dándome cuenta que no había alcanzado a limpiarme los sentimientos líquidos que me estaban delatando. Inmediatamente, mi mano le levantó para tallarme los ojos y secar mis mejillas húmedas.

"¿Ll-llorando? Já, no, no estoy LLORANDO, cielos… ¿qué crees que soy? ¿Algún tipo de chica inocente o algo? ¡Criminal!"

Arnold rio, música para mis oídos, y negó con la cabeza. "La misma vieja Helga, veo."

"¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que cambiaría o algo? Además, me has visto desde que te fuiste. La tecnología es una cosa maravillosa, ¿o no Cabeza de balón?"

Se giró y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera mientras hacíamos camino hacia la cabaña. "No tienes idea de lo genial que es escucharte decir eso."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué la tecnología es genial?" Pregunté, un poco de confusión en mi tono.

Él negó con la cabeza, "No importa, Helga."

Fruncí el ceño, deteniéndome donde estaba y cruzando mis brazos. Él se giró y vio mientras yo levantaba una ceja desde donde estaba parada. "Oye, no vine todo el camino hasta aquí para que tú me digas 'no importa', zopenco."

Nos vimos entre ambos por un momento, sus ojos buscando en los míos por un significado oculto que no estaba dando.

"Yo solo… realmente estoy contento de que estés aquí." La expresión en su rostro no era feliz, pero tampoco era triste, era... dañada. Como si hubiera visto o estando en cosas que nunca podría entender y de ALGUNA MANERA yo estando aquí lo estaba haciendo más tolerable.

¿Podía ser eso siquiera posible?

Antes de que pudiera organizar mis pensamientos, escuché a Eduardo en el walky-talky justo atrás de nosotros. "Este es Eduardo, recogimos la hoja de permiso, pero el barco… parece no estar funcionando."

La estática sonó mientras esperaba por una respuesta, pero alejándose antes de que pueda escucharla.

Dejándonos solos a Arnold y a mí en medio de la selva.

"Así que…" Empecé, rodando en mis talones un poco. "¿Me vas a mostrar alrededor o qué?"

Las mejillas de Arnold se volvieron de un rosa pálido. "Uh… a-ajá. Si, déjame mostrarte donde me he estado quedando."

Para una pequeña choza en medio de la nada, Arnold la tenía bastante bien. Había una cama, una cama de bastante buen tamaño, que estaba pulcramente hecha. Junto a ella estaba una mesa pequeña donde estaba su laptop cerrada. Del otro lado de su cama estaba la mesa donde había estado sentado cuando llegué y en diagonal a eso, contra la pared, había un librero lleno con libros y grandes columnas de periódicos que estaban apilados en todas direcciones.

Miré hacia Arnold quien me observaba mientras inspeccionaba su choza. "No es… MUCHO. Pero está bien. No es como la Casa de Huéspedes, pero tú sabes." Se encogió de hombros y se alcanzó para rascarse la parte posterior de su cuello casi nerviosamente.

 _¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?_

"En agradable. No lo que pensé que sería, pero es agradable."

"Solíamos tener la choza de Eduardo algo así como… conectada. Pero el viento de la tormenta la arruinó y tuvimos que reconstruirla. Eso fue por lo que nos quedamos atrás. Eso y ayudar a las víctimas del alud."

Me senté en la cama y reboté ligeramente en lo que parecía un colchón de paja. "Mucha gente murió. Al menos eso fue lo que dijeron las noticias."

Él caminó para sentarse junto a mí y asintió con su cabeza solemnemente. "Si. Fue realmente difícil. Nunca había VISTO gente así antes… en tal pobreza y pánico. Y había lodo en todos lados… cuerpos…"

Agitó la cabeza como tratando de sacar las imágenes de su cabeza como en un tablero de dibujo.

"Es realmente genial lo que hiciste por ellos. Quiero decir… si." Me di por vencida tratando de embellecer mi oración.

"Podías escuchar los gritos desde aquí." Dijo después de un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos.

De repente, esa mirada en sus ojos que había notado cuando lo vi por primera vez tuvo todo el sentido del mundo. Él HABÍA visto cosas. Cosas que no podía imaginar y cosas que lo habían… cambiando.

Si, aún era ese raro cabeza de balón que amaba día tras día. Pero esa mirada, esa mirada dañada me atormentaría por siempre.

"¿Estás… estás bien, Arnold?" Pregunté, girándome a verlo mientras estaba sentado junto a mí.

Como traído de vuelta a la realidad, me miró con una sonrisa débil y asintió. "Estoy bien, Helga."

Juntos, nos sentamos en silencio, mis ojos examinando las cuatro paredes que habían sido la compañía de Arnold durante meses.

Cada pared estaba llena de fotografías, y no pude evitar ponerme de pie para deambular y observar cada una.

"¿Qué son todas estas?" Pregunté mientras inspeccionaba cada foto.

"Solo fotos." Dijo simplemente mientras me observaba desde su cama.

"Bueno, DUH, son FOTOGRAFÍAS. Son… son…" Mi voz se apagó cuando procesé justo de lo que eran las fotografías.

Eran de nosotros, de todos allá en casa en Hillwood. Fotos de juegos de basebol, fotos de viajes y bailes escolares. Cada imagen de un recuerdo que se sentía de hace tanto tiempo y para Arnold, tan lejano.

"No fue… fácil. Dejar a todos." Dijo finalmente mientras se paraba de la cama y hacía su camino hacia donde yo estaba de pie, completamente cautivada por el álbum en sus paredes.

Mantuve mi atención en las fotos, cada una trayéndome de vuelta mis propios recuerdos. "Si, bueno…" murmuré.

"Estoy siendo serio, Helga. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que venir aquí y-"

"Sé que lo hiciste. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que tan importante es esto para ti? ¿Y porque te importa lo que yo piense de todas maneras, huh? Es a _Geraldo_ con quién deberías de explicarte. Es un desastre."

Claro, eso probablemente era una exageración… pero esa mirada que me había dado. No pude evitar más que sentirme culpable de que fuera yo quien estuviera aquí con Arnold y no él.

 _Criminal, Helga. Estás aquí. Él te QUIERE aquí. ¿No es eso suficiente?_

"Él se ve bien para mí. Nosotros hablamos casi todos los días."

"Aún no lo entiendo. Claro, sé algunas cosas, pero ¿por qué traerme a mí y no a él? Ustedes dos han sido inseparables desde que yo recuerdo." Me giré para mirarlo, aunque no me sentía enojada, me sentía… insegura.

"Ven aquí," Dijo al azar, ignorando mi pregunta "Quiero mostrarte algo."

Me hizo un gesto hacia la mesa que tenía todos los papeles regalos sobre ella, y yo lo seguí deteniéndome justo atrás para poder mirar sobre su hombro.

"Esto, es como voy a encontrar a mis padres."

Miré hacia los papeles abajo, mirando sobre ellos el diario del que todos habíamos escuchado tantas historias allá en casa en Hillwood. Nadie había visto todos sus contenidos sin embargo, nadie excepto Arnold y sus abuelos.

Y aquí estaba, justo frente a mí con un montón de papeles alrededor de su cubierta de piel. Estaba reposando abierto en sus páginas revelando el mapa que había empezado todo, tantos años atrás cuando éramos solo unos niños.

Atrás cuando visitar San Lorenzo era solo un sueño guajiro. Ahora aquí estábamos, parados en su choza en el ombligo de la espesa selva de San Lorenzo haciendo justo eso.

"¿Para qué son todos los papeles? ¿Decoración?" Pregunté, levantando algunos, mirando sobre la desordenada letra a mano de Arnold esparcida sobre cada uno de los lados de los papeles.

"Tips. Posibles teorías e ideas. Nada SÓLIDO. Solo," pasó su mano sobre la mesa dejando unos pocos papeles caer hacía el piso de madera, "sólo pensamientos que llegan a nada."

"No llevan a NADA, sólo, no sabes hacia donde llevan. Aún." Me agaché para levantar los papeles y luego dejarlos de nuevo sobre la mesa. "¿Necesitas alguna plática motivacional o algo? ¿Es por ESO que estoy aquí? Porque todos sabemos que doy unas pláticas motivacionales bastante significativas."

Arnold rio suavemente, pestañeando unas pocas veces con sus risas antes de cerrar sus ojos suavemente. "Supongo que podría usar una plática motivacional de Helga G. Pataki." Luego, con un pestañeo de sus ojos, miró hacia mí con una mirada que hizo mi cuerpo estremecer.

Me tomo un poco componerme a mí misma lo suficiente para responder. "Está bien. Está bien, Melenudo." Dije, dando media vuelta para tomar aire profundamente y girar para encararlo con un dedo apuntando directamente hacia su pecho.

"Mira aquí, ZOPENCO." Grité, la comisura de los labios de Arnold curvándose en una media sonrisa ante mi ferocidad. "¡Tú y tu rara cabeza NO NOS abandonaron a todos allá en casa y viajaron LA MITAD del MUNDO solo para rendirse! ¡Quiero decir, CRIMINAL! ¿Qué eres? ¿Algún tipo de máximo pesimista, auto derrotado, donante? ¡NO! Eres el más ciego optimista, completamente ingenuo, bien-hechor que HA EXISTIDO en el maldito planeta, ¿cierto? Si ALGUIEN va a encontrar a tus padres, quien mejor que su mismísimo, el poseedor de HILLWOOD: ¡Cabeza de balón! O debería decir, _*futbol-cabeza*_."

Él estaba sonriendo ahora y trajo sus manos juntas lentamente en un aplauso. "Impresionante. Nadie da mejores pláticas motivacionales alentadoras y sin embargo increíblemente descorazonadas que tú, Helga."

Sonreí, alcanzando mi hombro para sacudir un polvo invisible con orgullo ante tal cumplido. "Aw, diantres, Melenudo. Me vas a hacer sonrojar."

Pero me había estado sonrojando frente a Arnold por años, y era tonto de mi parte pretender que él nunca lo había notado.

Eduardo se aproximó entonces, golpeando en el lado de la choza como señal de su presencia. "¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó, pero caminó por las escaleras para unírsenos de todos modos.

"¿Qué pasa, Eduardo?" Preguntó Arnold, girándose desde la mesa donde habíamos estado acurrucados a su alrededor.

"Ellos no nos van a esperar de regreso hasta el atardecer. ¿Podría cocinar la cena antes de tiempo?" Preguntó, Arnold girándose para verme con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué dices, Helga? ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?"

* * *

"-pero dije la palabra equivocada y la señorita me dio la mirada más extraña!" Arnold terminó su historia. Eduardo soltando risitas mientras yo me reía hasta que empecé a ahogarme con los últimos frijoles que quedaban en mi plato.

"Wow, Cabeza de balón." Dije después de poner en control mi risa con unos pocos sorbos de agua de la cantimplora que habían estado pasando. "Y yo que pensé que mis historias de terror en Español eran malas. ¡Cielos!"

El cielo había empezado a oscurecer desde hacía rato, y sabía que mi día de ensueño con Arnold estaba llegando a su fin, y el sonido de estática desde el walky-talky de Eduardo solo lo añadía a mi conocimiento. Se levantó, alejándose de nosotros con el walky en mano, dejándome la perfecta oportunidad para decir las cosas que quería decir antes de que Arnold dejara Hillwood en primer lugar.

El fuego donde estábamos sentados crujía mientras trataba de reunir el valor para dejar salir lo que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo. Pero Arnold se me adelantó un paso.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Helga?" Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de la cantimplora.

"Claro, Arnold."

"¿Tú piensas que… tú piensas que alguien puede amar a otra persona, aún sin siquiera conocerla?"

Ladeé mi cabeza mientras miraba hacia las flamas del fuego que danzaban frente a nosotros. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me refiero a, mis padres… ¿piensas que ellos puedan amarme a pesar de que ellos solo me conocieron por un año? ¿Crees que puedan amarme ahora aunque ellos no sepan quién soy?"

Me giré para mirarlo, su rostro iluminado por la luz del fuego. "Por supuesto. Quiero decir, eres SU hijo. Ellos te… HICIERON. ¿A quién le importa si ellos no saben quién eres, lo sabrán lo suficientemente pronto."

"¿Pero qué si… qué tal si no soy lo que ellos querían? ¿Ser yo, eso es?"

Lo pensé por un momento, pensando sobre todo lo que sabía de sus padres y todas las cosas maravillosas que sabía sobre Arnold.

Me asombró que pudiera tener tales miedos, miedos de que no les gustara a sus padres. Él era una-

"-persona increíble. Un chico genial. Nunca he conocido a nadie con un corazón grande o alguien más… estúpidamente aceptable para todos. Quiero decir, ¿ayudar con ese alud? ¿Dejando atrás a amigos y familia para encontrar a personas que pueden o no pueden ser encontradas? ¿Escuchar los problemas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin pensar en sí mismo y en sus necesidades primero? ¿Quién no amaría alguien así?"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me di cuenta de las palabras que acababan de salir de mi boca.

Todas las palabras. Todas salieron de mi boca y entraron directamente dentro de los oídos de Arnold.

Tome un respiro profundo y cerré mis ojos, esperando por su siguiente movimiento para así poder planear el mío acorde.

"¿Tú realmente piensas todo eso?"

Abrí mis ojos pero apreté mis dientes juntos, mi cuerpo entero tensándose contra la necesidad de caer de vuelta en mi mecanismo de autodefensa de enojo. "Claro. Claro, lo pienso."

Él miró hacia mí, sus ojos hundiéndose profundamente en los míos mientras se acercaba más hacia mí en el tronco donde estábamos sentados. "Sabes, HAY una razón por la que quería que vinieras tu aquí… en lugar de Gerald."

Me mordí el labio, mi cuerpo templando nervioso de ansiedad debajo de mi piel. "A-ajá, porque me dijiste sobre tus-tus padres y… y todo…" Mi voz se apagó mientras distraídamente me acercaba todavía más a Arnold.

Arnold negó con la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos aún fijos en los míos mientras seguíamos hablando aunque nuestro volumen se había vuelto calmado, casi susurrando. "Desde que he estado aquí, no hay tantas cosas que extrañe tanto que hicieran que quisiera regresar a Hillwood."

Eso me impresionó, viendo que el parecía tan sentimental sobre Hillwood antes el día de hoy.

"¿E-en serio? Eso es… sorprendente."

"Extraño más que nada a la gente. Mis abuelos. Los inquilinos. Gerald…" Pausó por un momento, mirando hacía su regazo con un poco de vergüenza. "…Tú."

Levante una ceja en ambas, impresión y curiosidad. "¿Y-yo? ¿Yo? ¿Helga G. Pataki? ¿Tú me extrañas a… MÍ?"

"¿Qué? ¿Encuentras eso difícil de creer?" Retó, casualmente empujándose para moverse un lugar más cercano en mi dirección.

"De hecho, Arn _oldo_ , si lo encuentro un poco difícil de creer. Viendo nuestro pasado y todo." Copie sus movimientos y me moví un lugar más cerca aún.

Un salto más de lugar y estaríamos sobre nuestros regazos.

 _Oh…_

"¿Así que qué si te digo que es verdad, y te extraño? ¿Qué dirías entonces?" Se movió justo lo suficiente para que nuestros costados se tocaran, nuestras burbujas ahora sin existir con nuestros cuerpos haciendo contacto.

Podía sentir mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho y consideré seriamente por un momento que estaba, de hecho, teniendo un ataque al corazón. Pero continué con mi rostro de póquer y tratando de mantenerme calmada, no queriendo arruinar esta 'confesión' como la que había tenido en el edificio de Industrias Futuro.

"Diría que eres un raro bufón mentiroso con un deseo mortal por ser apedreado por Betsy y los cinco vengadores." Agité mi puño hacia arriba, fingiendo con confianza mientras me sentaba incómodamente (y aún así TAN cómoda) cerca uno del otro.

Arnold alcanzó y gentilmente puso su cálida mano sobre mi puño para empujarlo de nuevo hacia mi regazo lentamente. "Inténtalo, Pataki." Dijo suavemente, inclinándose para cerrar la distancia entre nosotros.

Esto era. Esto era lo que había soñado desde la edad madura de 3 años de vuelta a mi urbana infancia. El chico de mis sueños por fin estaba regresando mis sentimientos, solo podía haber SOÑANDO que él los regresaría algún día. Me asusté por un momento, mi cuerpo tensándome y congelándose de repente ante los labios de Arnold presionándose contra los míos como en un abrazo de amor por su propia voluntad. Pero con un pequeño respiro, suavemente cerré mis ojos y me incliné hacia él, mis sueños más locos haciéndose realidad en segundos alrededor de la fogata en medio de la selva de San Lorenzo.

Pero los finales felices son para los cuentos de hadas y esta es Helga G. Pataki de quien estamos hablando así que POR SUPUESTO, algo nos interrumpió.

Pasos. Pasos fuertes.

Como pasos de caballos. Hacia nosotros como rayos.

Arnold y yo saltamos alejándonos el uno del otro, mirando alrededor en búsqueda del origen del sonido. No hubo suficiente tiempo para el trabajo de detective sin embargo… Eduardo vino corriendo hacia nosotros, agitando sus brazos en el aire. "¡Corran! ¡Debemos correr!" Estaba gritando hacia nosotros, y mi corazón saltó ante el miedo en su voz.

Sin tomar un minuto para procesar lo que estaba pasando, Arnold tomó mi muñeca y me jaló en dirección de su choza.

"¿Qué estás HACIENDO? ¡Él dijo irnos, no QUEDARNOS como PATOS SENTADOS!" Grité mientras me jalaba escaleras arriba y soltaba mi muñeca.

"Agarra todo lo que puedas. Coge todos los papales que puedas encontrar." Dijo rápidamente, sus manos volando por la habitación mientras se apuraba a recoger papeles y meterlos en una mochila que había agarrado del piso.

"P-pero ¿por qué? Tenemos que-"

"No voy a perder todo el trabajo que he hecho. Si tenemos que acampar en la selva, NECESITAREMOS mis notas."

"¿La SELVA? ¿Cómo Tarzán y maldita Jane? ¿Estás bromeando?"

"¿NO escuchaste a Eduardo? Esto NO es BUENO, Helga. Hemos… hemos sido emboscados."

Comencé a tomar puños llenos de papeles y meterlos en mi playera, el mejor lugar que pude pensar viendo que no tenía bolsillos lo suficientemente grandes para un TELÉFONO, mucho menos cientos de papeles sueltos.

Arnold estaba asustado, un determinado tipo de asustado. Comenzó a quitar fotografías de las paredes, tratando de recolectarlas en una pila.

Eduardo gritó desde afuera de la choza. "¡Arnold! ¡Deben de irse, ahora! ¡Ellos viene… vienen por de ti!"

Tomé su brazo y tiré de él para salir de la cabaña. "¡Tenemos que irnos, vamos!"

"Mis fotos, Helga-"

"ARNOLD. ¡NO hay tiempo para fotos! Si es tan malo como DICES que es y como EDUARDO dice que es, necesitamos dejar los sentimientos y movernos o tu nunca vas a encontrar a tus padres y yo nunca voy a regresar a casa."

Sus ojos buscaron los míos por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza y colgarse la mochila sobre su hombro. "Tienes razón. Vámonos."

Nos montamos en la parte superior de la escalera, aprovechando el impulso para seguir adelante corriendo rápidamente lejos de los crecientes galopes que se movían más cerca en nuestra dirección.

Un balazo resonó en el aire, solo diciéndole a nuestros cuerpos ir más rápido aún. Eduardo apareció desde su propia choza, papeles en sus manos también. Él también estaba corriendo y no le tomo mucho tiempo alcanzarnos mientras corríamos.

"Si corremos… y no nos detenemos…" Dijo entre respiraciones mientras esquivábamos árboles, "podemos llegar al… barco de rio… legar a la tirolesa… y llamar… por ayuda."

Miré hacia él. "¿Qué hay sobre el… walky-talky? Usa… usa eso."

Alcanzó detrás de él para sacarlo, revelando un cuadrado deshecho de cables rotos y piezas plásticas inservibles. "Caí sobre él mientras estaba corriendo lejos de ellos."

"¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué nos están persiguiendo?" Preguntó Arnold, saltando sobre un árbol caído y esperando brevemente por mí para seguir sus pasos; su atención enfocándose en asegurarse que no me perdiera.

Si no estuviera tan asustada y corriendo como nunca antes en mi vida, estaría encantada.

" _La Sombra_. Él averiguó que tú estás aquí…" Dijo finalmente Eduardo, Arnold alentándose hasta detenerse mientras captaba lo que le acababan de revelar.

"¿ _L-la Sombra?_ "

"Si, Arnold. Y necesitamos movernos rápido o él-" Pero Eduardo fue interrumpido por el sonido de una bala seguido por él cayendo al piso mientras se agarraba la pierna.

"¡¿Eduardo?!" Gritó Arnold, agachándose inmediatamente para tratar y ayudar, pero él solo lo alejó con un gesto.

"Debes de irte… ahora, Arnold."

"Pero yo… ni siquiera sé a dónde ir, no hemos explorado o hecho un sendero o-"

"Arnold, mírame." Dijo Eduardo a través de sus dientes apretados, aun agarrándose su pierna ensangrentada. "No dejes que te agarren. Sigue el mapa, pasa la cascada y encontrarás su altar. Lee… lee los símbolos… encontrarás-encontrarás su ciudad."

Arnold estaba escuchando atentamente, enfocado en el rostro de Arnold más que en su pierna herida en la que yo había estado enfocada. "Está bien… está bien, lo haré." Aseguró Arnold, pero Eduardo siguió hablando.

"No puedes ser atrapado, Arnold. No seré capaz de… de ayudarte si lo haces…" Dijo, sus ojos abriéndose. "Te he traído hasta aquí, tienes que encontrarlos."

"¿Qué si ellos no están allá afuera? ¿Qué si sigo tus instrucciones y no puedo encontrarlos?"

Eduardo negó con la cabeza mientras se mantenía en claro dolor en el suelo de la selva, el sonido de galopes acercándose más aún. "Lo harás. Están allá afuera, Arnold. Te lo prometo. ¡Ahora vete!" Gritó, empujando a Arnold para que pudiéramos dejarlo atrás. "Tienes que dejarme e irte, ¿entiendes? ¡Corre y no dejes que te atrapen, Arnold!" Eduardo gritó para nosotros, pero nosotros ya estábamos corriendo lejos de donde él estaba, indefenso.

La jungla era espesa, la fauna a todo nuestro alrededor bloqueándonos el camino lo que hacía difícil de navegar hacia donde estábamos corriendo. El cielo ahora había pasado tiempo del atardecer a un tiempo nocturno lo que agregaba una capa extra de completo miedo a nuestras vidas mientras continuábamos corriendo adentrándonos más en la selva de San Lorenzo.

Seguí de cerca de Arnold, confiando que él sabía más sobre la dirección a donde nos dirigíamos que yo, pero ahora había voces detrás de nosotros – voces amenazando en español que desafortunadamente entendía. La traducción en inglés de sus amenazas quemaban mi cerebro con cada paso;

" _¡Tras ellos!"_

" _¡Vengan aquí, bastardos!"_

" _¡Pueden correr pero no pueden esconderse!"_

Seguimos corriendo, seguros que podríamos superar a esos detrás de nosotros o al menos llegar a algún lugar donde poder escondernos hasta que se rindieran. La manera en la que estaban resoplando, sin embargo, hicieron que la esperanza de escapar de los villanos tras nosotros cada vez menos probable.

Justo cuando pensé que estábamos adelantándonos a La Sombra y sus enojados hombres, corrí directo hacia la espalda de Arnold.

"¿Qué pasa, Arnold? Debemos seguir corriendo, ellos-"

Pero entonces me di cuenta demasiado rápido porque se había detenido tan de repente.

Estábamos en el precipicio de una cascada, y abajo donde golpeaba el resto del rio no se veía muy atractivo.

"¿A-Arnold…?" Pregunté, mis ojos abiertos como platos mientras buscaba alrededor por otra posibilidad de escape de esta increíble y horrible situación.

"Toma mi mano, Helga." Demandó Arnold, estirando su mano para que yo pudiera tomarla.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué haría ESO?" Dije de vuelta, cruzando mis brazos, desafiante.

"Porque vamos a saltar."

"¡¿Estás LOCO?!" Grité, mis ojos prácticamente saltando de mi cabeza.

"No hay tiempo de pelear sobre esto, Helga. Solo toma mi mano." Miré hacia su mano mientras permanecía lista para que yo la tomara. "AHORA, Helga." Repitió, y rápidamente seguí sus ordenes y agarré su mano fuertemente.

Justo detrás de nosotros las voces eran tan fuertes que era como si estuvieran a solo metros de donde estábamos parados, pero pelee contra la urgencia de ver hacia atrás y verlos acercarse rápidamente.

"A la cuenta de tres, ¿está bien? Uno… Dos…"

Tomé aire tanto como pude y cerré fuertemente mis ojos, ambos gritando al unísono, "¡TRES!" mientras nos inclinábamos un poco solo para saltar en caída libre en el aire y caer en la fría y a salvo agua abajo.

Mi último pensamiento solo siendo sobre lo que podría aguardar por nosotros en la parte baja de la cascada.

* * *

Nota de la autora original (Polkahotness): ¿Qué viaje, cierto?

Cómo lo mencioné antes, esta historia es algo como SUEÑO la TJM solo porque AMO a Arnold y Helga adolescentes más que nada en todo el universo y la idea de encontrar a sus padres juntos mientras descubren sus sentimientos el uno por el otro en la jungla de San Lorenzo en esta edad en particular realmente me fascina. Más, una vez que TJM salga, ya sabré la verdad y no seré capaz de escribir mi propia TJM ya que la real ya será realidad.

Así que esta es mi oportunidad.

Bienvenidos a la jungla, chicos. Espero estén listos.

Review, review, review.


	11. ExperienciaCercanaALaMuerteBajoEstrellas

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 **Capitulo 11: Experiencias cercanas a la muerte bajo las estrellas**

Emergí del agua con un gran jadeo por aire, las aguas jalándome lejos de la tierra en la cual desesperadamente quería estar. Me retorcí intentando nadar hacia la costa, pero con poco éxito.

"¡¿Arnold?! ¡Arnold!" Grité sobre el sonido de la corriente de agua, y empecé a entrar en pánico mientras nadaba; buscando por esos mechones rubios que sabía debían de estar peleando contra el agua en algún lugar alrededor mío.

Recordé saltar, la mano de Arnold sostener fuertemente la mía mientras nos dejamos caer en lo que podía haber sido una muerte segura. Era una sensación extraña saltar sin la garantía de que estarías bien. Por una fracción de segundo mientras caía libremente en el aire, solo para tener el agua fría regresarme a la realidad. No recuerdo cuando Arnold soltó mi mano, pero no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista y estaba empezando a preocuparme que su idea de saltar se había vuelto contra él.

"¡¿Arnold?! ¡Criminal! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" El agua estaba forzando su camino a mi boca y hacia mis pulmones donde traté de toserla fuera mientras peleaba contra la fuerte corriente.

"¡Helga!" Lo escuché gritar desde dónde, no sé. Miré a mí alrededor pero no pude encontrar su cabeza saliendo del agua.

"¡¿Dónde estás?!" Pregunté de nuevo, mi cuerpo comenzando a cansarse de tratar de mantener mi cabeza fuera del agua.

"¡Agarra esto!" Gritó sobre el rugido de la cascada que solo estaba salpicando más agua a mi boca y a mis pulmones. Estaba comenzando a mecerme bajo el agua mientras se hacía más y más difícil mantenerme a flote.

Mis ojos desesperadamente buscaron a mí alrededor por lo que él quería que agarrara. Finalmente, una rama agitándose al frente con Arnold empapado en el otro lado de ella. Estiré mis brazos arriba para tratar de agarrarme a la rama, pero justo cuando mis manos la habían tocado se resbalaron y me fui rio abajo en su trayectoria aparentemente interminable.

El agua me estaba aventando hacia un lado y otro, empujándome como si fuera una muñeca de trapo con la fuerza de la corriente. Mi cabeza estaba bajo el agua ahora, mi cerebro comenzando a sentirse sumergido conmigo mientras sentí mi cuerpo hundiéndose más hondo bajo el peso de la enfurecida agua. Mis pies tratando de tocar el piso, pero parecía no haber fin para este rio en ninguna dirección.

 _Tal vez esto es todo._ Pensé para mí misma mientras la poca fuerza que me quedaba continuaba peleando para mantenerme a flote… pero no tenía caso. _Me estoy ahogando. Me voy a ahogar. En San Lorenzo. Y nadie nunca lo sabrá._

Bueno, Arnold lo sabría.

Al menos había sido con él. Al menos asi sería como terminaría, con Arnold cerca, aún si no podía verlo. Traté de imaginar la manera que me miró cuando acababa de llegar solo hacia unas horas. Él se veía tan feliz de verme y era un recuerdo al que quería aferrarme hasta que todo hubiera acabado.

Me enfoqué en esa memoria, en la manera en que sus ojos verdes habían brillado con la alegría que sabía que yo le había dado.

Me enfoqué en justo antes de que hubiéramos comenzado a correr por nuestras vidas cuando él casi me había besado. Se había sentido como que FINALMENTE todos mis sueños con cabeza de balón se estaban volviendo realidad.

Me enfoqué en los recuerdos de cada cosa amable que había hecho o palabra que me había dicho.

Me enfoqué en cada cosa tonta que había pasado entre nosotros, aún esta que estaba pasando ahora.

Nunca había querido vivir sin Arnold en mi vida, aun si no era más que la extraña amistad que de alguna manera habíamos desarrollado a través de los años. Me enfoqué en eso, en la amistad y en como él había salvado mi vida solo tantas veces antes que esto y ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Él no tenía que salvarme. Él ya lo había hecho. Él lo había ESTADO haciendo desde que éramos unos pequeños infantes luchando en el preescolar urbano.

El agua me mantuvo abajo bajo su superficie, determinada a asfixiarme con todas las memorias y secretos disparando ante mis ojos mientras me rendía de lugar por primera vez en toda mi vida.

La última cosa que vi detrás de mis párpados fue el hermoso y sonriente rostro de Arnold antes de que el mundo a mí alrededor se desvaneciera y dejara que la corriente finalmente pudiera ganar.

\- línea…..

Creo que recuerdo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Creo que recuerdo ser arrastrada a través de de las furiosas aguas y jalada a la costa.

Creo que sentí como el pasto picaba mi piel; frio por el baño improvisado que acababa de tomar en la jungla.

Pero yo había muerto, ¿o no?

Estaba muerta, flotando en el rio… ¿cierto?

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente para ver a Arnold sobre mí suplicándome por despertar. Sus manos estaban presionando fuerte contra mi pecho y después de un momento, mi cuerpo respondió tosiendo el agua que había tratado de llenar mis pulmones.

No pude evitar más que sentarme derecha y toser con todo lo que tenía hasta que mi garganta no pudo con la quemazón más. La mano de Arnold estaba gentilmente descansando en mi espalda mientras yo traté de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó después de que me detuve de toser, su respiración también pesada de lo que fuera que hizo solo para salvar mi vida.

"¿Cómo… hiciste… tu-"

"Salté por ti." Respondió de inmediato, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Exprimió su corra de agua que de alguna manera había logrado mantener a través de toda esta prueba.

"¿Por qué… harías… eso? ¡¿Eres-eres… TONTO?!"

Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de confusión ante mi reacción. "Te acabo de salvar la vida, y tú… ¿me estás llamando tonto?"

Me alcancé arriba para jalar mi cola de caballo de mi desordenado, (y ahora enredado) mojado cabello y agité la cabeza para dejarlo caer lacio y poder agruparlo junto y exprimirle el agua. "¡Tú… pudiste haber… muerto!"

Arnold cruzó sus brazos, claramente no divertido con lo que acababa de decir. "Y tu lo estarías si no te salvaba."

Suspiré y arrojé mi cabello hacia atrás; alcanzando a agitarlo un poco para que cayera de alguna manera lacio alrededor de mi cara. "Necesitas… encontrar a tus padres." Dije, mi respiración comenzando a ganar control de ella misma una vez más.

"Encontraré a mis padres, Helga… Pero no voy a dejarte morir en el proceso."

"Estaba bien, Arnold. ESTOY bien… en serio. No… no te preocupes por MI… cielos."

Arnold permaneció callado mientras yo peleaba con mi cabello, pero estaba comenzando a 'esponjarse' y mi fleco no cooperaba cayendo en una línea diagonal en mi frente en la manera usual que solía hacer cuando se secaba. En su lugar, insistía en curvarse hacia un lado, cubriendo mí ojo como una molesta cortina que no parece que puedas deshacerte de ella cuando todo lo que quieres es un poco de luz.

"Lo que tú digas, Helga. Lo que tu di-" Pero se interrumpió abruptamente en el momento que me levanté y me giré para encararlo.

Levanté una ceja y coloqué mis manos en mi cadera mientras lo miraba. "¿Qué?" Pregunté, sus ojos bien abiertos mientras continuaba mirándome fijamente.

Él me observó de cabeza a los pies, luego sus ojos se dirigieron a mi rostro de nuevo donde se entrecerraron en concentración por un largo momento. "Tú…" trató, pero solo negó con la cabeza con una risa de incredulidad. "No. No puedes ser."

Arrugué mis cejas juntas en confusión. "No puedo ser… ¿qué?"

Sus parpados se cerraron un poco antes de pestañear un par de veces y girarse para comenzar a caminar más adentro en la selva; dejándome atrás aún aturdida.

Dándome cuenta que no iba a regresar, corrí detrás de Arnold. No estaba por perderme con ese hombro loco La Sombrero y sus amigos tan cerca. "¡Oye Arnold! ¡Espera!"

Los pasos de Arnold se alentaron, pero continuó caminando hacia delante con determinación. Fruncí el ceño, trotando ligeramente para llegar a su lado. "¿Cuál es el problema, huh? ¿Estabas a punto de… deshacerte de mí allá atrás para valerte por ti mismo? ¿Abandonarme o algo? ¿Tirar el 'peso muerto'?" Me sentí al a defensiva de repente, mis palabras dejando ver mis inseguridades.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Tú no eres peso muerto. Y difícilmente diría que te abandoné, Helga. ¿Realmente crees que yo te haría eso?" Respondió, su atención aún puesta al frente mientras caminábamos juntos.

"Bueno… bueno NO, pero eso es solo porque eres un santurrón." Escuché su pequeña risa y continué. "Entonces respóndeme esto Arnoldo el Explorador – solo, ¿por qué fue la mirada?" Insistí, pero él no estaba a punto de dejar salir nada.

"¿Qué mirada?"

"Qué mirada." Repetí con irritación. "Tú sabes qué mirada. La MIRADA. La mirada que me diste en la cascada allá atrás."

Arnold miró hacia mí brevemente antes de regresar su atención al frente pisando sobre algunas ramas; yo lo seguí. "Necesitamos encontrar un lugar para sentarnos y pensar en lo que vamos a hacer."

"Estás evadiendo mi pregunta, Arnold…"

"Eduardo dijo que solo pasando la cascada habría un altar, pero no veo nada…"

"Bien. Así que solo ignórame. Eso está genial también." Dije, más para mí misma ya que Arnold estaba ahora (a propósito) perdido en sus pensamientos.

Gruñí y planté mi pie en la tierra suave debajo de mí. "Arnold. No me voy a mover un solo paso más hasta que tú y tu rara cabeza respondan mi pregunta."

Sus hombros se levantaron y dejaron caer mientras suspiraba y se giraba para verme con los brazos cruzados. "Solo estaba tratando de recordar algo. Eso es todo."

"¿Bueno, qué? Debe haber sido important-"

"Lo fue. Lo es, en realidad. Pero… pero no ahora."

Reflejé su postura mientras nos veíamos a la cara. "Sabes que eso no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?"

"Lo que no tiene sentido es Eduardo diciéndome las indicaciones hacia el altar de los Ojos verdes AHORA y no hace MESES cuando empezamos a buscarlos por primera vez…"

Me callé, al darme cuenta del punto de Arnold.

"¿Quieres decir…?" Pregunté, sin necesidad de terminar mi oración para que Arnold entendiera la pregunta.

"Si. Eduardo… me mintió." Su mirada bajo hacia el suelo, donde cerró los ojos en claro dolor y decepción. "Pero… ¿por qué?" Era una pregunta abierta, una a la que no tenía respuesta.

¿Por qué alguien, de hecho, que alguna vez había sido tan cercado a aquellos que supuestamente estaban buscando buscaría retener tal información?

Quería alcanzarlo. Quería envolver a Arnold en un abrazo cálido que se llevaría todo el dolor; algo de esa traición.

Pero él se giró de nuevo, sus ojos ahora arrastrándose desde la tierra hacia el cielo; las estrellas brillando arriba de nosotros. "Deberíamos acampar."

"¿Acampar? ¡Estás loco! Ellos están JUSTO DETRÁS DE NOSOTROS." Gesticulé hacia la negrura general de la selva de donde habíamos salido.

Arnold negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez buscando cuidadosamente en nuestros alrededores. "Saltamos de una cascada. No vendrán tras nosotros – al menos no esta noche. Nadie quiere estar en la jungla solo después de oscurecer."

Lo cual era genial considerando cual era nuestra exacta posición en la que estábamos.

Solos, en la selva cuando DEFINITIVAMENTE había anochecido.

Casi al instante fui dolorosamente consciente de los sonidos que nos rodeaban que no conocía, sonidos que odiaba admitir que me asustaban. No tenía conocimiento sobre insectos y vida de la selva como Nadie. No había estado en la selva por meses como Arnold. Todo lo que _yo_ tenía eran mis dos puños, mi ingenio increíble y mi mirada molesta, lo cual no me llevaría muy lejos de aquí.

Arnold sintió mi malestar.

"Estará todo bien." Aseguró, deteniéndose en un área semi-abierta rodeada con árboles tan altos como rascacielos. "Nos quedaremos aquí esta noche y cuando nos levantemos en la mañana, podremos pensar en un plan."

"¿Y qué pasa si nosotros NO PODEMOS pensar en un plan? ¿ENTONCES qué, Einstein?"

Se quitó la mochila de los hombros y abrió el compartimiento principal para dejar caer un montón de papeles empapados (ahora inservibles) en el piso de la selva; un familiar libro forrado en piel hacia el suelo con ellos. Rápidamente, tiró la mochila y alcanzó el diario, abriéndolo con una sonrisa y girándose para mostrarme sus páginas casi secas. "ESTE es nuestro plan, Helga."

"¿Y esas bolas de papel?" Apunté hacia los papeles mojados abajo que Arnold había estado tan decidido en reunir antes de dejar su choza en nuestra huida salvaje. Miré hacia mi blusa abajo para ver las pocas páginas que había logrado sacar de su choza habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo después de mi excursión por el rio.

Arnold se encogió de hombros, no preocupándose en lo más mínimo - o al menos no lo estaba mostrando. "Pensé que los necesitaríamos, pero no. La mayoría de esos consejos eran falsos de todos modos."

Me moví para sentarme en una roca grande cubierta por una fina capa de vegetación. "¿Así que estas intentando decirme que todo lo que tenemos es una mochila mojada, un fajo de sinsentido mojado y ESE diario?" Apunté un solo dedo hacia donde él sostenía el libro de piel apretado contra su pecho.

"Y el uno al otro." Aún en la oscuridad pude ver su sonrisa brillante iluminando hacía mi dirección.

Mis mejillas se encendieron con fuego debajo de mi piel e imaginé que estaban rojas por su comentario. Sin duda Arnold se habría dado cuenta de no haber sido por la total oscuridad de la noche.

Di gracias al cielo por la noche.

"¿El uno al otro, he?" Arnold asintió su cabeza ante mi declaración. Golpeando mis manos sobre mis muslos, me levanté para dar un suspiró profundo tembloroso. "Está bien, Cabeza de balón. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?"

\- línea -

Nos tomó a Arnold y a mi menos de una hora y media construir una choza de hojas, ramillas, ramas y otras cosas diversas de la naturaleza para que pudiéramos tener un 'refugio' para la noche.

Arnold hizo casi todo el trabajo, por supuesto, viendo que yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no pareció importarle; solo disfrutó de tener alguien con quien hablar, aunque solo fuera yo.

Aunque probablemente fui una compañía bastante mala con mi falta de conversación.

Mi mente continuaba vagando mientras miraba a Arnold construir la choza. Me enfoque en la manera en la que los músculos e sus brazos se trenzaban mientras amarraba ramas juntas usando la 'cuerda' que yo había hecho pelando la parte flexible de las ramas como si fueran trozos de queso – por su instrucción. Me maravillé ante su ahora piel bronceada, pareciendo más oscura en las sombras de la noche. El tono más oscuro de su piel cubriendo su cuerpo suavemente; como un satín al que quería alcanzar y acariciar.

Arnold ya no era el pequeño niño del cual me había enamorado por primera vez tan tiempo atrás y tan joven. Había crecido a un joven varón, un HOMBRE, y no fue hasta ahora que realmente me había tomado el tiempo para notarlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo observándolo desde mi memoria, sueños y fantasías locas específicas que nunca me tomé el tiempo para mirar hacia Arnold por todo lo que se habría convertido desde nuestros días de primaria en la PS 118.

No ayudaba que estaba tan decidida a mantener mi amor por él en secreto que raramente me encontraba capaz de mirar hacia él por largos periodos de tiempo. Nunca había una OPORTUNIDAD de observar o confirmar al hombre en el cual había crecido en mi memoria. Siempre me había atrapado cuando me quedaba observándolo y yo siempre desviaba la mirada, un insulto, un girar de ojos o algo más que pudiera pensar en lugar de decirle la verdad o confesar los sentimientos que frecuentemente eran polizón de mi oscuro corazón.

Un oscuro corazón que siempre había encontrado su luz en el resplandor de los ojos perforantes de Arnold y su sonrisa acogedora.

Él se levantó de su posición agachada previa y se limpió sus manos cubiertas de tierra en los muslos de sus jeans. Cuando se giró para recoger algunas ramas más flexibles de la pila que habíamos recogido, me mordí el labio y silenciosamente me tomé el tiempo para inspeccionarlo de arriba hacia abajo.

A pesar de su apellido, Arnold había crecido como hierba en su pubertad; ya no un hombre pequeño si no situado casi en los nada despreciables 1.79 metros. Solo podía suponerlo basado en mi propia altura que era 1.72 así que él no era MUCHO más alto que yo, pero aún así tenía que bajar la mirada cuando miraba hacia mí.

Tenía esta clase de efecto extraño en mi, él mirando hacia abajo en lugar de arriba hacia mí. No era demasiado aficionada al sentimiento de debilidad o de que necesitara protección como alguna frágil damisela en una película de Disney, pero cuando Arnold bajaba la vista hacia mí desde los pocos centímetros que tenía arriba de mí – me sentía segura. Su altura no me hacía sentir débil, inferior o como una pelele quien necesitaba protección y ser rescatada, sino más bien como un IGUAL quien era DIGNA de protegerse y un PRIVILEGIO salvar.

Rodé los ojos ante el festejo en mi pecho por el pensamiento.

La otra cosa sobre el camino a través de la pubertad de Arnold fue que tan pequeña su cabeza parecía verse. Había gastado nuestras vidas completas llamándolo 'Cabeza de balón' en una forma extraña basada solemnemente ante su inusual forma de su cabeza, pero ahora que él había madurado y… llenado un poco más (esos hombros… esa fuerte espalda… tragué saliva), no se vería tan inusual. Casi como si él hubiera… crecido en ella. Aún tenía su forma oblonga, sin embargo, un recordatorio reconfortante de lo que había sido como un niño y probablemente de lo que siempre sería.

Mi ángel con cabeza de balón.

"¿Helga? ¿Podrías traerme esas hojas enormes que encontraste? Quiero usarlas como techo…" Dijo, su tono ligeramente preocupado mientras sostenía junto la parte de arriba de la choza esperando para que yo llevara las hojas.

"¿Ajá? ¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio?" Pregunté juguetonamente, llevando un mis brazos llenos de ellas hacia él.

Me miró con suspicacia, por una razón que no podía entender, y comenzó a tomar las hojas una por una para solaparlas en la parte superior de la choza; haciendo un techo muy eficaz y bastante resistente.

"¿Una cabeza seca? A menos…" Su voz de apagó.

Ladeé la cadera y puse la mano sobre ella. "¿A menos…?" Repetí, haciendo girar una mano en círculos como gesticulando para que él terminara la frase.

"… A menos que quieras mirar a las estrellas o algo. Son… son impresionantes aquí afuera." Miró hacia la negrura que nos rodeaba, sus manos estirándose como tratando de enseñarme algo. "Sin luces y todo. Realmente brillan." Explicó, casi tratando de venderme la idea de dormir bajo las estrellas. Después de un momento, dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de nuevo.

Su tono era suave como mantequilla. La voz de Arnold había desarrollado una calidad baritonal desde que se había comenzado a romper cuando estábamos en sexto grado. Sonreí internamente ante la memoria. Había estado tan avergonzado cuando hablaba; un constante sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que lo veía. Pero yo sabía, como todos los demás, que florecería en ella.

Y chico, que tan correcta había estado.

Su voz casi me recordaba al hot butter brandy (bebida) que Miriam a veces tomaba en las noches frías de invierno. Una vez me había dejado probarla; era una combinación reconfortante y tranquilizadora que recubría la garganta mientras se deslizaba hacia mi esófago. Es curioso como la primera cosa en la que pensé fue en la voz de Arnold, la forma en la que me reconfortaba y me tranquilizaba aún contra mis propios deseos en ocasiones. Tenía un poder sobre mí, especialmente con esa voz suya. Sensual, atractiva, calmada, profunda y cálida – tonos de ámbar dorado bailando a través de las ondas del sonido de su voz que bailaban su camino hacia mis oídos.

Me tuve que sacar a la fuerza de mis pensamientos solo para obtener una respuesta. _¿Qué había dicho de nuevo?_

"Uh…" Conseguí decir, pero Arnold se encogió de hombros.

"Probablemente tienes razón," dijo rápidamente, a pesar de que no tenía la razón en nada – ni siquiera había respondido apropiadamente. "Probablemente deberíamos tener un techo. En caso de que llueva."

Estrellas.

De repente recordé qué era lo que me había preguntado.

Él había querido mirar las ESTRELLAS.

Me revolví intentando salvar mi oportunidad para observar las estrellas con Arnold, una oportunidad que podría nunca volver a tener; especialmente bajo las circunstancias. "No. No, no. Estrellas… quiero decir, LAS estrellas…" Aclaré mi garganta, el aire a mí alrededor de repente sintiéndose pesado en mis pulmones.

Intenté de nuevo. "Podríamos… podríamos mirar hacia ellas. Las estrellas."

Una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro ante esto. "¿En serio?"

Me encogí de hombros cansada, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, en un esfuerzo por calentar mis fríos brazos desnudos que ahora lucían una piel de gallina. "S-seguro, porque no. Digo… SUPONGO que podemos. Viendo que tú dices que son tan lindas y todo."

La selva estaba resultado un escape agradable del mundo en el que habíamos crecido. Aquí afuera en el medio de la nada, éramos libres de ser lo que estábamos obligados a ser.

Y mientras la selva tenía un montón de cosas aterradoras – como animales, plantas venenosas y hasta la tierra misma con su impredecible naturaleza – era aun mejor que nuestro mundo civilizado.

'Nuestro mundo' era un mundo lleno de contaminación, basura, gente llena de odio y decepción. 'Nuestro mundo' no era nada como el mundo de la selva de San Lorenzo.

A pesar de la amenaza de La sombra acechando a la vuelta de la esquina en alguna parte, parecía que las personas de odio existían en cada esquina del plañera – aun en los rincones 'sin tocar' por el hombre.

Pero el hombre no podía tocar las estrellas, sin importar cuando lo tratara. Podíamos arruinar la Tierra, matar la única cosa que nos mantuviera vivos, pero no podíamos destruir las estrellar que brillaban intensamente hacia nosotros; imparciales de lo que habíamos hecho o lo que haremos.

Eran intocables. Pero hermosas a la vista. Incluso si era solo a través de una pequeña 'ventana' en la aún más pequeña choza en el medio de una gran selva. Una pequeña choza con apenas suficiente espacio para dos personas adultas.

 _Bien por mí_ , pensé para mí misma, tratando de acurrucarme lo más cerca de Arnold mientras él se recostaba a mi lado con sus brazos sosteniendo su cabeza como una almohada. No pude evitar más que mirarlo mientras él observaba hacia las luces parpadeantes en el abismo negro del cielo. Una sonrisa suavemente descansando en sus labios, sus ojos buscando los cielos arriba.

Con esfuerzo, alejé mi mirada de Arnold para hacer lo mismo y mirar a las estrellas más brillantes que había visto en toda mi vida.

Arnold tenía razón. Eran impresionantes.

Las mismas viejas estrellas que había visto toda mi vida, solo más brillantes aquí. Vibrando.

Me sentí como una estrella brillando en la penumbra de la selva. Si las mismas estrellas que parecían tan débiles desde mi ventana en casa podían brillar tan resplandecientes en este ambiente diferente… ¿No podía yo brillar resplandeciente también? ¿Brillar a mi máximo potencial?

Incluso la luz del pequeño fuego que ardía justo afuera de la choza no podía atenuar las estrellas aquí.

La voz de Arnold captó mi atención.

"¿Sabes lo que siempre he pensado sobre las estrellas? ¿Cuándo miraba hacia ellas mientras crecía?" Preguntó, su voz tan lejana como las brillantes luces parpadeantes en el cielo.

"¿Y, en qué es eso?" Pregunté, mi atención enfocada en su voz mientras hablaba.

"Siempre me pregunté," empezó, sus palabras cuidadosas y lentas como si tratada de hilarlas juntas en una manera específica. "Siempre me pregunté si mis padres estarías mirando hacia arriba en el mismo momento que yo. Allá en Hillwood. Me hacían sentir… más cercano de alguna manera. Es reconfortante pensar que alguien allá afuera está compartiendo algo contigo, aunque sea tan simple como las estrellas."

Sus ojos se miraron lejos del cielo casi avergonzado. "Eso suena tonto, ¿no?"

Negué con la cabeza, sin hablar ante sus palabras. "P-para nada…" Mi voz de apagó, junto con mis pensamientos.

Mis pensamientos eran sobre el poema que juré que le leería a Arnold cuando hicimos nuestro trato hace meses atrás. Él me enviaría su música, y yo le leería un poema.

Había pasado incontables horas memorizándolo, esperando que cuando mi oportunidad llegara para recitarlo, pudiera decirlo sin esfuerzo en alguna manera de hacer llegar el mensaje. No estaba familiarizada con leer poesía en voz alta, después de todo. Todos mis poemas se quedaban encerrados en diarios que nadie se atrevía a mirar. Los únicos que habían visto la luz del día habían sido por ese maldito loro y mi primer libro de poemas… el que creía que Arnold aún tenía con él… en alguna parte.

"¿Arnold?" Pregunté, mi voz pequeña y asustada mientras me preparaba a mi misma por un muy, muy valiente movimiento.

"¿Si, Helga?"

"Yo, uh… he pensado en eso antes… antes también." Instalé, su cabeza se giró para verle mientras estaba acostada a su lado.

"¿En serio? ¿Sobre la cosa de las estrellas? Huh" Sonrió hacia mí, luego regresó su mirada arriba hacia las estrellas, su mente perdida en algún lugar.

Pero esto era. No podía acobardarme ahora.

 _Tú sabes el poema, Helga. ¡Lo recitaste cada día en el espejo como un bufón! Puedes hacer eso, Helga, chica…_

"¿Recuerdas… recuerdas ese trato que hicimos? ¿Por la cámara web?"

Arnold asintió con su cabeza, una sonrisa expandiéndose en su cara. "Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Ibas a leerme un poema como pago por mi música."

Me quedé impresionada ante su respuesta inmediata como si hubiera estado pensando sobre eso todo el tiempo.

"Cierto…" Arrastré, "¿y el otro trato? ¿En el que te digo a donde iría si pudiera desaparecer en cualquier lugar?"

Su cabeza lentamente se giró hacia mí, sus ojos curiosos por hacia donde iba de repente con este tema. "¿Qué pasa con eso?"

Las estrellas parecían girar sobre mí, un remolino de luces bailando ante mis ojos; provocándome para seguir adelante con mi trato. "Aún… ¿quieres saber?"

"¿Cuál de las dos?"

"Ambas." Tragué el peso seco de mi garganta que había estado construyéndose en mi garganta con cada palabra que hablaba.

"¿Al mismo tiempo?"

 _Criminal, ¿qué parte de esto no estaba entendiendo?_

"Ajá… algo así como… que mate dos pájaros de un tiro."

Asintió con su cabeza, sus ojos enfocados en las estrellas sobre nosotros.

"¿Así que quieres escucharlo, o qué?" Solté, más con miedo que enojo.

Arnold dio una risita, "Me encantaría escucharlo."

"¿No ve vas a hacer que lo traduzca, o si? Poooooorque estaba algo así como esperando que me dejaras saltar esa parte. Viendo que ya soy MUCHO mejor en Español que cuando empezamos al inicio y con nuestra situación actual y quien sabe cuando regresaré a clases de todas formas…"

Parecía que lo había convencido porque no intento siquiera pelearme. "Puedes decirlo en Inglés, Helga. Solo somos tu y yo aquí de todas formas."

 _Ajá, Arnold. Como si necesitara que TÚ me recuerdes eso. Mi corazón ya lo hizo cada vez que veo tu dulce y diabólicamente guapo rostro. Ese rostro por el cual he esperado con cada momento pasado para alcanzarlo y atraerlo para así poder besar esos dulces, suaves labios y-_

"¿Así que voy a escucharlo o qué?" Preguntó, imitando la manera que yo había dicho esas mismas palabras hace un momento.

"Mira, mira. Te has vuelto descarado, Melenudo."

"Ajá… y TÚ te estás demorando."

Él tenía razón, sin embargo – Yo lo estaba demorando.

No estaba muy deseosa de soltar mis sentimientos en una forma poética por el momento, pero ahora era un buen momento como ningún otro. Al menos con poesía podía decir lo que fuera que quisiera… y luego dejar que el LECTOR analizara el resto; si eso deseaban.

Con una respiración profunda, preparé los nervios ahora salvajes en mi cuerpo por lo que estaba apunto de hacer. No era como si él no hubiera leído mi poesía antes, solo que… él no sabía que era mía, eso es todo…

 _¿Qué clase de consecuencias esperan? ¿Qué dirá él? ¿Lo entenderá todo? Por supuesto que él lo hará, no es un COMPLETO idiota…_

Mis pensamientos vagando salvajemente, tratando de distraerme de la tarea en cuestión.

Una respiración más, _adentro… afuera…_ Arnold esperó pacientemente para que yo empezara, claramente sabiendo que esto no era algo que hubiera hecho antes.

 _Estrellas, Helga… solo enfócate en las estrellas._ Me dije a mi misma, pegando mis ojos hacia arriba en los puntos de luz mirando hacia abajo con un raro sentido de aliento.

La adrenalina bombeo a través de mí y antes de que lo supiera… estaba hablando.

"Sombríos sueños me despiertan.

Besos de pesadillas me agitan.

Luz de estrella sangrando en el cielo;

Es en su luz que encuentro tus dulces ojos.

Brillan como tus estrellas de mundos distantes,

Mientras yo, prisionera, contemplo

Si esas estrellas que tú miras hacia arriba

Tienen algún consuelo ahora que ya no estás.

Centellan, brillan, y yo no puedo evitar mirar.

Mi mente empieza a preguntarse si brillan por allá.

¿Centellan para ti de la misma manera que lo hacen para mí?

¿Te ofrece consuelo el saber qué observas

el mismo grupo de estrellas iluminando el cielo

de los que hace tanto tiempo las vieron y se fueron?

Pero las estrellas, oh las estrellas, guardan recuerdos y sueños –

Guardan deseos y quereres en la luz que desprenden.

Si esa luz fuera alas que pudieran llevarme lejos

Solo cerraría los ojos y escaparía de este lugar.

Volaría entre la noche con la luna como guía;

Dejando mis inseguridades y mi orgullo.

Es la selva a donde correría; a tu lado me quedaría.

Porque solo la luz de estrella en tus ojos puede los malos sueños alejar."

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente mientras me acostaba congelada al lado de la musa de cada uno de los poemas que hubiera escrito; incluyendo el que acababa de recitar para él.

Sin embargo él no habló, lo cual solo me asustó más. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y di un vistazo a Arnold quien tenía sus ojos puestos sobre mí.

Toda la noche había estado alternando su atención entre nuestra plática y esas estrellas arriba, pero justo ahora – su atención estaba en mí… su mandíbula abierta un poco.

"Helga… eso fue-"

Pero todas mis inseguridades estaban de regreso inmediatamente y con toda su fuerza.

Le levante de rápido para sentarme y gatear fuera de la choza en completa vergüenza por lo que básicamente acababa de admitir a través de palabras escritas. "¿Tonto? ¿Estúpido? ¿Sin inspiración? ¿Sin imaginación?" Estaba ahora fuera de la choza, tratando de escapar del aire incómodo que había dejado atrás con Arnold.

Las palabras seguían fluyendo de mi boca mientras trataba de terminar la oración de Arnold por él. "¿Vergonzoso? ¿Patético? ¿Lamentable? Toma una, tengo bastantes." Finalicé, girándome para ver hacia él ya que me había seguido afuera de la choza en dirección hacia el fuego que aún no habíamos apagado.

Una sonrisa estaba en su rostro mientras me observó, sus ojos careciendo de cualquier tipo de juicio o dureza.

Esperó por un momento para ver si yo había terminado, lo cual había hecho, y luego metió sus manos en sus bolsillos con un (e increíblemente sexy) encogimiento de hombros mientras me miraba a través de sus pestañas. "Maravilloso". Me miró ahora por completo, sonriendo casi tímidamente. "Iba a decir maravilloso."

Miré hacia él con estupor, mi corazón deteniéndose un momento. "Espera… ¿en serio?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa volviéndose más grande. "Si, Helga. En serio. Fue… increíble. No sabía que podías escribir así."

Las sombras del fuego que habíamos hecho danzaron en su rostro mientras lo veía.

"Ajá, bueno, en realidad hay MUCHAS cosas que puedo hacer que tú y esa cabeza tuya posiblemente no puedan imaginar, ZOPENCO." Apunté con un dedo amenazando hacia él, estrechando los ojos ligeramente.

 _Maravilloso… pensó que mi poema era- MARAVILLOSO…_

Estaba emocionada, pero demasiado miedosa por demostrarlo.

 _¡No puedo creer que dijo que era MARAVILLOSO!_

Pero entonces de nuevo, ¿Qué había realmente esperado que dijera él?

No había esperado un 'maravilloso', pero sabía que al menos él diría que era bueno. Más que nada porque aunque él lo hubiera ODIADO, nunca lo diría. Es solo quien era Arnold.

Una hermosa, amable, compasiva y comprensiva persona con un corazón de oro puro para combinar con su maravillosamente desordenado e increíblemente con delicioso olor cabello.

"¿Realmente lo piensas? Preguntó de repente, mis labios curveándose hacia abajo en un gesto suave mientras le daba la espalda.

Era una pregunta cargada.

 _¿Realmente lo piensas?_

Era generalizado; podía ser tomado en cualquier contexto que yo quisiera y con cualquier respuesta que decidiera dar. Él estaba siendo tramposo, ese Arnold. Tramposo e increíblemente pasivo.

La pregunta era… ¿Cómo él QUERÍA que yo respondiera?

"Es un poema, Arnold. Y YO creo que la poesía está para la interpretación del lector."

Él frunció sus cejas juntas en una frustración salvaje. "¿REALMENTE no vas a decirme?"

Lo pensé por un momento. Claramente estaba tratando de hacerme soltar la sopa sobre mis sentimientos que estoy segura que sabía que tenía. No era como si la idea no hubiera pasado por mi cabeza en ALGÚN LUGAR… la gente no solo olvida confesiones como la que le había dado a él hace nueve años.

 _Nueve años… ¿realmente había sido hace tanto? Y de alguna manera aun, se sentía como si solo hubiera pasado ayer._

"¿Helga?" Preguntó de nuevo, rogando con sus ojos. "¿Por qué no me dirás?"

"Porque." Dije simplemente, dándole un guiño juguetón. "Arruina la diversión. Te mantiene preguntándote. Soy todo más que suspenso y anticipación." Levanté mi ceja con una sonrisa y me senté junto a fuego que aún estaba bastante fuerte.

Escuchamos el crepitar el fuego; las flamas estallando en un ritmo impredeciblemente desordenado. Arnold se mantuvo donde estaba, su cuerpo una estatua de preguntas sin resolver.

Después de unos minutos habló con una inusual voz rasposa. "Tú querías venir aquí." Era una declaración, un hecho del que estaba seguro.

Me mantuve en silencio donde estaba sentada, mis ojos bailando con las llamas.

"Aún antes del deslave. Tú querías… por mí."

Su voz se quebró en su correspondiente pronombre. Estaba seguro… ¿o no?

"No deberías tener que haberlo hecho solo." Dije solo un poco más fuerte que un susurro.

"No esperé que nadie viniera a ayudarme. Era mi propio asunto… Nunca te pedí que me siguieras-"

"No tuviste que hacerlo." Me giré para verlo, pequeñas lagrimas en mis ojos. Esperé que él no las viera como estaba segura que brillaban con la luz del fuego que había estado mirando ciegamente. "Pero ni siquiera lo intentaste." Mis palabras estaban empapadas de rencor, en debilidad e inseguridad.

"¿Así que se suponía que debía de pedírtelo? ¿Tú, quien te habías reído de mí y llamado por apodos toda mi vida? ¡Pensé que me odiabas!" Su voz era más alta; defensiva.

"NO, Arnold." Me levanté enojada, mis pies cavando en la suave tierra debajo de mí. "No lo hacías. YO SÉ que no lo hiciste y no puedes decirme O a ti mismo de alguna manera. Tu SABES que yo no te ODIO."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque hace nueve años tú pensabas que me amabas? Teníamos NUEVE, Helga. ¡No sabías lo que es el AMOR, NADIE lo hacía a nuestra edad!

Mis músculos se tensaron ante sus palabras, cada una penetrando como pequeños alfileres bajo mi piel. Apreté los puños a mi lado.

"YO LO SABÍA. Lo sabía desde los TRES años, Arnold. ¡Supe lo que era el amor desde EL MOMENTO que puse mis OJOS en tu estúpida cabeza de balón!"

 _Maldita sea…_ Pensé una vez que las palabras habían pintado el aire entre Arnold y yo… _¿Lo hice otra vez, no?_

"¿Y QUÉ era? Si estabas tan segura, ESTÁS tan segura, entonces ¿QUÉ ES?" Él ahora estaba gritando, no con enojo sino con determinación.

Determinación de obtener algunas respuestas, aun si solo eran sobre nosotros y nuestra pequeña relación subibaja.

"AMOR es…" Mi voz se perdió en el pensamiento distante mientras trataba de AYUDARLO a entender en lugar que esperar que lo hiciera.

Angela me dijo eso.

"Amor es," repetí con sinceridad "todo lo que no tenía en mi vida hasta que te conocí. Tú y tu estúpida sombrilla de esperanza."

Él se suavizó, su cuerpo relajándose como si mis palabras hubieran amasado sus rígidos músculos y extinguido las flamas de su fuego interior.

Su boca se abrió como si fuera a decir algo pero no tuviera palabras para explicar lo que quería decir. En su lugar, sus ojos buscaron los míos antes de hablar de nuevo. "¿Mi sombrilla?" Instaló, un tono falso de confusión en su voz.

"No tiene caso intentar explicártelo, Arno _ldo_. Si no lo recuerdas… bueno, esa es toda la respuesta que necesito. Así que gracias, supongo."

Regresé a mi lugar en el piso y estiré los brazos para calentarme las manos contra las ahora brillantes gemas de fuego.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Arnold girarse vencido y hacer su camino hacia la choza. Justo antes de gatear adentro, se volteó y me miró hacia mi donde estaba sentada desafiante.

"Hubo un tiempo en mi vida cuando pasar una hora contigo a solas era peor que una pena de muerte," Dijo suavemente, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo lo escuchara.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo mientras hablaba, sus palabras deliberadas. "Pero no es así ahora." Negó con su cabeza cerrando los ojos suavemente concentrándose en sus palabras, "Ahora… ahora es como si anhelara estar cerca de ti. Me GUSTA cuando hablamos y cuando me llamas todos esos apodos que solía odiar tanto. La cosa es… SIEMPRE supe que te gustaba, al menos en ALGUNA manera y tal vez siempre supe que me gustabas también pero…"

Su voz de apagó, llevándolo en otra dirección. "¡Dios! Desperdicie tanto TIEMPO tratando de entenderte y analizarte. Quería meterme dentro de tu cabeza y ver porque hacías todas esas cosas que hacías y porque nunca lo dejabas ir. Quería respuestas para todas mis preguntas ingenuas… Pero me doy cuenta ahora que realmente nunca importó porque TENGO mi respuesta y TODAVÍA no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Estás… grabada en mi cerebro y no puedo hacer que me dejes solo, aún en mis propios pensamientos."

Nos miramos el uno al otro, el fuego pronto consumiéndose dejándonos a los dos en completa oscuridad; nuestros ojos aún fijos a pesar de él hecho de que no podíamos vernos en la noche de la espesa selva.

"Entonces solo deshazte de mí." Dije mordaz, mi tono duro.

"No quiero." Dijo en una manera bastante casual. Giré rápido para verlo mientras se mantenía en posición de gateo en la choza. "Me gusta tenerte allí. Me gusta tenerte AQUÍ."

Resoplé a pesar de mi obvio interés en lo que estaba diciendo. "Estoy segura."

"Bien. No me creas. Uno de estos días me voy a cansar de esperar a que te decidas a ser la chica a la que le sostuve la sombrilla hace todos esos años." Mis ojos se abrieron grandes ante su admisión de ese recuerdo al que me había aferrado mi vida entera. "¿Qué pasó con ella?" Preguntó antes de girarse y desaparecer dentro de la minúscula choza; dejándome a mí y mis pensamientos repasar todo lo que había ocurrido junto al ahora disminuido fuego.

Las palabras de Arnold reproduciéndose en un frenesí dentro de mi cabeza. Aquí estábamos con mi amor sobre la mesa y su propia confesión allí para recibir y AÚN así no podía hacer que yo misma le diera la atención, amor y apoyo que siempre había querido darle. Me senté obstinadamente en la noche que me rodeaba como una manta hecha de un abrumador vació y cosida con arrepentimiento.

 _¿Qué había por hacer ahora que Arnold lo sabía todo? ¿Ahora QUÉ?_ Pensé para mí misma mientras me recostaba para descansar en el frio piso que no ofrecía ningún soporte para mi, o mi espada o mi cuello.

Toda mi vida había imaginado como sería una vez que admitiera todo a Arnold de una vez por todas sin retractarme.

Solo que nunca imaginé que sería así.

\- línea

Nota de la autora original (Polkahotness): Siento el abrupto final, pero creo que queda. Además, como Helga, soy todo suspenso y anticipación

Manténganse cerca, esto puede haber sido bastante cursi, ¡pero no teman! La acción regresará lo suficientemente pronto.


	12. Una impecable vista

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

Nota de la autora original (Polkahotness): ¡Este capítulo fue uno difícil, pero estoy más que satisfecha por sus resultados finales! Originalmente era mucho más largo, pero cuando alcancé las 55 páginas en mi computadora, me di cuenta que tal vez era momento de cortarlo y empezar el siguiente capítulo.

De cualquier manera, espero que disfruten este capítulo – Con suerte nadie disgusta de la montaña rusa de esponjosidad y acción que estoy llevando – Espero que aún todos estén disfrutando esta historia.

De cualquier manera, Disfruten y POR FAVOR POR FAVOR, Review

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: Una impecable vista**

* * *

Me desperté ante Arnold empujándome suavemente, su voz impregnando mis sueños inquietos que había mantenido casi toda la noche. "¿Helga? Helga, despierta."

Mis ojos se abrieron, su rostro volviéndose claro mientras mis ojos enfocaban. No estaba tan iluminado aún; el aire a nuestro alrededor aún frio con la rigidez de la mañana y el sonido de animales aminando para empezar su día.

Lancé mi brazo sobre mis ojos y gruñí. "Ung… mi cuello me está MATANDO."

"Bueno, no te dije que te durmieras aquí en… Helga ¿dormiste en una roca?"

Sentándome y bostezando, me encogí de hombros y suspiré. "No es como si hubiera un Ikea a la vuelta de la esquina con almohadas y sabanas." Estiré los brazos para poner mis manos en mi espalda baja y estirar mis músculos adoloridos. "O un colchón." Agregué.

Arnold me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme del pasto que yo aplané con mis vueltas y giros. "Debemos encontrar comida."

"¿Iremos a cazar como los grandes cavernícolas o algo? ¿Grandes lanzas y redes y trastos?"

Él rió ante mi obvio sin sentido y rodó los ojos mientras se giraba para agarrar su mochila y el diario que había dejado por el fuego ya extinto de la noche anterior. "Más como buscar por plantas comestibles y agua limpia. Menos peligroso."

Empezamos con nuestra búsqueda por agua, algo que resultó no ser tan difícil. Un pequeño arroyo estaba cerca con agua tan clara que parecía cristal. Después de llenar nuestras panzas con el agua fresca cristalina, enfocamos nuestra atención en la búsqueda por comida – a la manera de Arnold.

Una vez que encontramos algunas bayas y raíces que él reconoció como seguras, las masticamos desde la seguridad de una rama baja de un árbol desde donde vimos salir el sol para pintar el cielo con gloriosos tonos naranjas y rosas. Se mezclaban juntos como acuarelas en un lienzo en blanco; los colores entremezclándose en un despliegue de belleza que no había visto antes. Era el tipo de belleza que incluso el mejor de los artistas nunca podían haber replicado, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Arnold y yo no hablamos de la noche anterior, su verdad algo de lo que pienso que Arnold y yo estábamos algo temerosos, aunque todo estaba abierto ahora.

Pero la manera en la que lo cachaba mirándome muy frecuentemente… me dio la esperanza de que tal vez HABLARÍAMOS sobre eso algún día. Y tal vez podríamos terminar el beso que casi habíamos tenido en su campamento antes de que todo se complicara como la vida solía hacerlo cuando algo involucraba a los dos.

Chistoso como eso funcionaba, la suerte impecable de Arnold y mía.

Suerte, sin embargo, no tenía nada que hacer con encontrar a sus padres y la ciudad escondida de los ojos verdes. Para ESO, necesitaríamos justo ahora un MILAGRO.

Después de que el sol se elevó un poco más arriba en el cielo para iluminar nuestro camino, decidimos que este tiempo de dejar de estar paseando y regresar a nuestra misión:

Encontrar el altar que Eduardo nos había dicho.

Arnold sacó el diario y observó nuestros alrededores para compararlos con el mapa.

"La cosa es, he mirado este mapa un millón de veces y no hay nada aquí sobre un Altar…" Dijo mientras golpeaba con los dedos en las páginas distraídamente. "¿Así que cómo Eduardo sabía sobre él y dónde está?"

"Sin mencionar, ¿por qué nunca pensó en decírtelo? Ese es un movimiento bastante pesado si me preguntas." Estaba irritada de que Eduardo pudiera hacer semejante cosa a las personas que se supone eran sus amigos; al chico que estaba tan esperanzado y había viajado todo su camino para tratar y encontrarlos.

Un pensamiento de vuelta a las palabras que me había dicho mientras estábamos en el barco… Sobre como esperaba que Arnold tuviera más suerte que él.

Qué montón de basura.

"No hay que condenarlo de nada aún," Concluyó Arnold, asintiendo con la cabeza como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo. "Tal vez si encontramos el altar, todo tenga sentido. Él SI me dijo, así que tiene que haber una razón de porque lo mantuvo todo este tiempo."

"No lo sé, Arnold. Suena como una trampa."

Entrecerró los ojos hacia mí en defensa. "Él no haría eso. No a mí. No a mis padres."

Pero yo no conocía a Eduardo - yo era un objetivo punto de vista en su increíble amistad personal y mientras yo pensaba que algo se veía un poco sospechoso, Arnold no me creería.

A menos que hubiera pruebas.

"Bien. ¿Así que a dónde vamos ahora si no está en su mapa y la única indicación que tenemos de ese altar es 'pasando la cascada'?"

Los dos giramos en círculos; nuestros ojos buscando un misterioso altar que nos habían dicho que encontráramos. ¿Qué habría allí? ¿Una pista? ¿Una ayuda?

O peor - ¿Una trampa?

"Vamos… solo empecemos a caminar, supongo." Arnold sugirió. Era la mejor sugerencia con la que pudo llegar, y la única cosa que podíamos pensar en hacer.

Así que caminamos.

Vagamos en la selva, ahora completamente viva en el brillo del sol. El rio no estaba tan violento como había estado ayer; podías ver los peces nadando en sus aguas claras.

Arnold dijo que debíamos de seguir las instrucciones de lo que estaba marcado en el mapa como 'Cascadas Sapote'. Supongo que tenía algo de sentido, seguir por las aguas. Si estás viviendo en medio de la selva, probablemente debes de quedarte donde haya agua para beber y comida que encontrar para comer.

Imaginé una villa de gente como Mayas, la gente que los ojos verdes me recordaban más. Habíamos aprendido sobre los Mayas en la escuela; sus rituales locos y cultura especifica. Ellos estuvieron adelantados en su tiempo, la misma manera que Arnold había explicado a los ojos verdes eran acorde a lo que su papá había escrito en su diario.

Era probablemente cierto que ellos eran tan listos, sino más listos, viendo que estábamos completamente perdidos y con absolutamente nada para seguir.

"¿Tienes ALGUNA idea de lo que siquiera estamos buscando? Y no te ATREVAS a decir un altar porque te golpearé."

"No, no lo harías." Respondió, aún buscando alrededor en vano.

"¿Quieres probarme, amigo?" Amenacé, pero él solo agitó la cabeza con un suspiro.

"Sé que estás frustrada, pero yo también lo estoy. Hemos estado buscando por horas."

Miré alrededor por algo donde pudiera sentarme y solo encontré unas pocas rocas con formas tontas contra las que pude recargarme. "No tienes que recordarme ESO. El sol está listo para comenzar a ponerse detrás de esas nubes."

"Parece que va a llover…" Comentó Arnold, sus ojos enfocados en el oscuro y creciente nublado cielo.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres un meteorólogo ahora? Dime, Arnoldo, ¿cuál es el plan para mañana? ¿Cielos nublados con probabilidad de seguir perdidos en la jungla buscando por algo que NUNCA vamos a encontrar?"

Él se giró para mirarme con ojos cansados, "Lo encontraremos, Helga."

"¡NO, no lo HAREMOS! No cuando seguimos vagando en círculos. ¡No pasara tanto antes de que muramos de inanición!" Lancé mis brazos al aire e hice mi camino hacia las rocas sobre las que estaba tan desesperada por descansar.

"Creo que estas sobre-exagerando."

"¿Oh, enserio? Entonces TÚ dime porque es que-" Pero fue interrumpida el momento que deje que el peso de mi cuerpo descansara sobre esos cantos de aspecto extraño y ¡rápidamente caí al suelo con un fuerte golpe!

"¡¿Helga?!" Arnold corrió a mi lado, claramente preocupado por mí torpe caída. "¿Estás bien?"

Pero no podía siquiera enfocarme en su mano que estiró para ayudarme a levantarme. Mis ojos estaban enfocados al frente en las sombras que parecían estar escondiendo una gran estatua de algún tipo, aunque era difícil ver algo en específico.

Todo lo que sabía era que tenía un muy buen presentimiento que sabía hacia lo que estaba viendo.

"¿A-Arnold?" Tartamudeé, mis ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué? ¿Estás herida?" Preguntó, aún tremendamente preocupado y mirándome desde arriba.

Apunte un dedo solitario en la dirección del la arquitectura de aspecto antiguo a través del acceso ensombrecido por los altos árboles. Aclarando mi garganta, finalmente hablé.

"Creo que es posible que hayamos encontrado ese altar…"

Ayudándome a levantarme, la atención de ambos pegada al en lo que parecía más un santuario que un altar (y créanme, yo tenía experiencia en el departamentos de santuarios), lentamente nos acercamos al acceso que llevaba dentro de las misteriosas sombras.

Miré alrededor a los árboles que se curvaban para hacer algún tipo de túnel mientras caminábamos dentro de él. Era todo tan misterioso; la sensación de instruir en algo que no habíamos sido invitados, de instruir hasta en el aire a nuestro alrededor.

Arnold y yo respiramos al mismo tiempo cuando entramos al claro que sostenía el santuario que podíamos ver ahora había sido completamente destruido.

La piedra que quedaba del claramente gran santuario tenía parches gruesos de musgo cubriéndolo de años de estar expuesto a los elementos. Moronas de rocas se esparcían en el piso en varios tamaños de grandes trozos a pequeños pedazos. Tendidas a nuestro alrededor en algún tipo de hermosa tragedia de lo que antes era parte de algo tan sagrado e importante. Caminamos un paso más cerca hacia los restos del santuario; pisando sobre piezas rotas mientras caminábamos.

Las columnas se esparcían en el espacio abierto de piso cubierto de piedra que me recordaba a los adoquines, solo con una gran insignia de ojo en el centro. Pasando eso estaba el, alguna vez más grande que nosotros, santuario con alguna pequeña clase de mesa sobresaliendo justo como si fuera un altar…

El altar.

Por Dios, lo habíamos ENCONTRADO.

Me acerqué a mirar a través de las grandes piezas de la ahora arruinada estructura que estaban regadas alrededor en el piso de piedra y en el propio lodo de la selva. Cada pieza de las partes rotas de piedra tenía partes de imágenes grabadas en ellas de lo que asumí habían sido runas o jeroglíficos dependiendo de cómo quisieras llamarles.

Una en particular, una pieza grande, tenía un gran ojo grabado en ella… el símbolo de los ojos verdes.

Me quedé mirando al ojo tallado cuidadosamente por un rato mientras Arnold continuaba hacía lo que quedaba de la sagrada construcción en frente.

"¿Quién haría esto?" Pregunté suavemente, mi corazón pesado con la decepción mientras pasaba mis dedos sobre el ojo mirando hacia mí.

"Creo que tu y yo, AMBOS, sabemos quien HIZO esto." Dijo con rabia en su voz. " _*La Sombra*_. Y lo hizo deliberadamente."

Yo levanté una ceja. "¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Pregunté.

"Las huellas en el lodo… son de caballos. Pero las huellas son viejas, probablemente de ayer o antier." Su voz se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos que expresó en voz alta murmurando, "sabían que íbamos a venir aquí."

Fruncí el ceño y puse las piezas rotas de piedra tallada de nuevo en el suelo, luego de pie para mirar a Arnold quien estaba observando hacia la piedra intacta del altar. En el centro de la mesa circular de piedra noté algo agitándose con el viento; una piedra arriba de eso para evitar que se volara.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunté mientras me hacia camino para pararme al lado de Arnold cuyos ojos estaban enfocados en la misma cosa a la que yo me dirigía.

"Míralo tu misma." Se quedó en silencio, su voz mezclada con preocupación y miedo.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia abajo a lo que estaba siendo sostenido por la pequeña piedra. Extendiendo mi mano, moví la roca para recoger el papel que estaba metido bajo la piedra: una foto.

Pero no cualquier foto. Era una foto que yo reconocí. Una fotografía que recientemente acaba de ver en las paredes de la cabaña de Arnold.

La foto era de Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold y yo hace un año. Arnold y yo estábamos parados en un lado de la foto mientras Gerald y Phoebe estaban en el otro lado. Habíamos ido al museo por un viaje de la clase de Historia y la puesta de las pequeñas figuras de acción nos había recordado a esa película donde todo el museo cobraba vida o algo así. Habíamos reído y reído, divirtiéndonos de las pequeñas personitas de plástico por alguna razón – aunque viéndolo de nuevo AHORA en realidad no había sido tan divertido. Recuerdo haber posado para la foto; atraída por el aroma suave del cabello de Arnold mientras se paraba junto a mi bastante cerca – algo que había notado que él había estado haciendo la mayor parte del ese día mientras vagábamos entre los salones del museo.

Pero la fotografía estaba arruinada ahora, casi como las ruinas del santuario. La foto estaba sucia con lodo, y había sido arrugada y rasgada. De hecho, la fotografía estaba tan rota que solo una parte de la foto permanecía intacta para mirarnos de vuelta – su imagen enviando escalofríos a mi columna vertebral.

La foto la habían roto a propósito, eso era claro. La única cosa mirándonos de vuelta… éramos nosotros. Nuestras sonrisas, congeladas en el tiempo, nos miraban mientras nosotros observábamos con horror la fotografía.

Era una advertencia.

Una advertencia que hablaba más fuerte que lo que nunca pudieron las palabras.

Decía, _se quienes son. Se a donde van. Y LOS voy a encontrar._

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Arnold mientras me veía caminar lejos de donde estaba de pie.

"A cualquier lado más que aquí. Tú SABES para qué esta esa foto aquí, ¿no?"

"Es para asustarnos." Dijo Arnold rotundamente, no tan preocupado como claramente estaba yo.

"Esto está mal, es lo que es, Arnold. Me voy de aquí." Continué caminando, empujando ramas lejos de mi cara mientras emergía del claro para continuar caminar ahora contra la corriente del rio en esperanza de encontrar mi camino de regreso.

A lo que fuera que me llevara.

"¡Helga!" Arnold me llamó, trotando para alcanzarme y tocar mi hombro.

Pero yo me di la vuelta; su mano alejándose de mi hombro mientras yo lo hacía. "NO firme por esto. ¡NO soy alguna clase de... exploradora en la jungla!"

"¿Y tú crees que yo lo hice, Helga? ¿Crees que esto es algo en lo que tengo EXPERIENCIA?"

Asentí con la cabeza violentamente, y enojo dejando que se llevara lo mejor de mí mientras le gritaba en la cara. "¡Mucha, MUCHÍSIMA más EXPERIENCIA que YO!"

"Helga…" su voz era suave; herida.

El enojo comenzó a derretirse de mi rostro, mi una vez tenso cuerpo ahora relajándose ante el sonido de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. "No. Solo… no." Dije, mi voz ahora cansada y derrotada.

Sentí los ojos de Arnold en mí. Sus dedos se movieron a su lado como queriendo alcanzarme y consolarme, pero se contuvo y en su lugar preguntó: "¿No qué?"

"No… No me digas que vaya contigo, Arnold." Deje salir un suspiro y baje mi cabeza con culpa, y voz ahora callada como un ratón. "Porque lo haré."

Cerré mis ojos, esperando por las palabras que estaba segura que diría de todas formas; esas siempre positivas palabras que cavaban una cura en mí y me arrastraban junto con lo que fuera que quisiera hacer – a pesar de mi mejor juicio.

"¿Por qué?" Su voz era más fuerte de lo que esperé. "¿Para qué entonces puedas decir que nunca te pregunté y puedas culparme cuando te pierdas? ¿Para qué puedas desaparecer en la selva donde nunca pueda encontrarte de nuevo?"

ESO no era lo que yo había estado esperando.

"Arnold, yo-"

"Nosotros PODEMOS hacer esto Helga," su nueva voz animada me dijo. "Pero… pero yo SÉ que no puedo hacerlo sin ti." Sus ojos suplicaban por mí, sus manos ahora alcanzándome para tomar las mías gentilmente y apretarlas mientras seguía hablando. "Por favor, Helga… te necesito."

Tal vez no era el tipo de necesidad que siempre había anhelado.

Tal vez no era el tipo de necesidad que siempre había esperado que me diría un día.

Pero el me NECESITABA.

Y con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos pocos días, con cada loca, loca cosa que había pasado entre nosotros tanto relacionado con la selva como no… ¿cómo podía solo dejarlo ahora?

Porque la VERDAD del tema es que no solo él me necesitaba a mi… Pero yo lo necesitaba a él.

En más maneras de lo que él nunca podría imaginar.

Asentí con la cabeza e instintivamente aleje mis manos de las suyas para cruzarlas sobre mi pecho. "Bien. Pero vamos a necesitar un mejor plan que solo CAMINAR."

* * *

Cuando me enteré por primera vez que el Viaje de español iba a incluir una experiencia única en la vida en una tirolesa sobre una selva en Centroamerica aún sin determinar, pensé un par de cosas.

Una, sería mucho más hermoso que nada que podrías hacer – como una película IMAX en la vida real como los que muestran en el Museo de Ciencias, pero en súper-ultra-alta definición.

Y dos, no podría MORIR haciéndolo, con golpe de adrenalina o sin él.

Nunca había tenido miedo de las alturas al crecer. Siempre era la que estaba saltando de acantilados al agua durante los viajes a la playa al estado vecino, o escalando árboles solo para ver hacia el mundo dese una perspectiva diferente.

Pero el año que me caí de mi usual escalada de árbol, caí tan mal que casi me rompo el cuello, que cambió mi opinión sobre las alturas AL INSTANTE.

Hasta casi saltar de esa cascada me había asustando por completo, el pensamiento de golpear el agua de manera incorrecta me sobrepaso para empujarme a mi misma y saltar. Así que fue una cosa buena que Arnold tuviera agarrada mi mano durante todo el trayecto o hubiera estado a punto de desmayarme.

Podrías decir que las alturas y yo teníamos… una relación COMPLICADA.

Por un lado, todo era hermoso desde arriba en el aire. Por el otro – era SUPER intimidador. Era como solo estar arriba de todo – arriba del mismo mundo – era una corriente de adrenalina que hace tus músculos hormiguear. Podrías, de alguna manera, mantenerla en tu cuerpo como una droga viajando por tus venas.

Toda la cosa era casi TANTA responsabilidad para ser confiada. Era una responsabilidad por tu propia vida.

Y después de caer casi dos historias desde lo alto de ese árbol habían pasado frente a mis ojos cual era el precio de esa 'responsabilidad'.

Así que nunca volví a escalar.

Hasta hoy.

"NO lo voy a hacer, Arnold. Nop. De ninguna manera. Buen intento, gracias de cualquier manera, pero voy a saltar esta, melenudo." Aclamé y me giré para alejarme, pero el alcanzó a tomar mi mano y retenerme de moverme.

"Helga. Tú y yo, AMBOS sabemos que eres MUCHO mejor escaladora que yo. ¿Y cómo MÁS vamos a ver la selva entera para que podamos trazar y averiguar a donde ir?" Su ceja levantándose mientras me miraba escépticamente.

"NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA, tú TIENES un mapa cortesía de tu –viejo-querido-papá, así que ¿por qué necesitarnos OTRO más? Y además… Yo no dibujo. TU dibujas."

Sus mejillas se pusieron rosa pálido.

Arnold había sido REALMENTE bueno en la clase de Arte que habíamos tomado como optativa en décimo grado, lo recuerdo porque el chico y sus talentos nunca paraban de asombrarme. Sus acuarelas de una realmente hermosa lily en la mano de una mujer le había ganado un TROFEO en la 'Galería' anual que la escuela ponía para las clases optativas cada año – como un Concurso podríamos decir.

Pero había dejado la cosa del arte en receso por otros pasatiempos que aparentemente le importaban más.

De cualquier manera, el PUNTO era que ÉL podía hacer un mapa más preciso de lo que yo nunca podría.

"Entonces tú podrías gritármelo y yo lo dibujaré."

Me burlé, la idea me parecía un poco exagerada. "Arnold. En serio."

"Solo… ¿por favor?" Resopló, ahora irritándose con nuestro argumento.

Golpeando mi pie unas pocas veces en el piso de la selva, deje salir un suspiro dramático y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. "BIEN, Arnold. Voy a subir el apestoso árbol. Pero me DEBES una. No he… no he subido un árbol en años."

El tronco fue difícil para encontrar donde poder sostenerse. Mis manos temblaban mientras alcanzaba a agarrar el primer trozo de tronco que pude encontrar y alzarme para el siguiente lugar.

"Puedes HACER esto, Helga. Sé que puedes."

Giré mis ojos mientras traía mi pierna arriba para balancearme en el tronco como lo haría un mono. "Ajá, ajá. Guarda tu charla motivacional para la BAJADA, ¿quieres?"

Una vez que alcance la primera rama del árbol, el resto era un juego de niños. Lo más lejos que subía del piso solo me ayudaba a disolver el miedo que tenía allá abajo. Me sentí como si no fuera yo la que estuviera subiendo el árbol gigante. Cada rama solo me ayudaba a propulsarme a mi misma hacia lo alto del árbol donde podría asomar mi cabeza y ver una vista como ninguna otra.

¿Quién necesitaba una tirolesa cuando podías sentir como si estuvieras en una película IMAX de todas formas?

"Arnold," le llamé, mis ojos nunca dejando el asombroso paisaje frente a mi "Arnold esto es… increíble."

Una suave capa de niebla cubría el océano sin fin de arboles que cubría el duro terreno como una manta a un niño. Las nubes que avecinaban tormenta estaban girando en el cielo como olas solo añadiendo su amenaza a la belleza bajo ellas. Fácilmente divisé la cascada de donde habíamos venido; dos cascadas aún más pequeñas en la distancia solo pasándola. Más lejos aún, pude ver la punta de un gran volcán; su punto máximo besando el cielo azul pálido sobre él.

Era hermoso.

No había mejor artista que la misma Madre naturaleza.

"¿Bueno? ¿Qué vez?" La voz lejana de Arnold preguntó desde abajo.

"Tenías razón. SI va a llover." Grité hacia abajo, con una sonrisa maliciosa descansando en mi boca.

"¿Qué tal el paisaje? ¿Algo que agregar al mapa?" Lo intentó de nuevo.

"Árboles. MUCHOS árboles." Contesté, mis ojos escaneando la vasta selva en búsqueda de algo digno de mención.

"Estamos en la parte del mapa marcada como 'desconocido', así que tienes que darme más que eso." Había una ligera risa en su voz; claramente disfrutando que yo no lo estaba maldiciendo por hacerme subir al árbol.

Intenté lo mejor que pude describir lo que veía – las cascadas, árboles, volcán y otras cosas. Una vez que él supo la mayoría sobre el mundo que yo estaba mirando, me senté en silencio donde estaba solo por un momento y balancee mis piernas hacia atrás y hacia delante. Respirando en el aire fresco de la selva, cerré mis ojos suavemente y me empapé del sol. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, tomé una última vista del escenario, contenta con las memorias del paisaje que había hecho.

Pero en medio de la gran zona verde de árboles, una mancha de color marrón sobresalía; un parche que no había notado la primera vez que miré. El café estaba tan fuera de lugar de sus alrededores, no podía comprender que había hecho que TODOS esos árboles murieran.

Era pequeño, casi no se notaba, pero estaba allí y era digno de mención. En el centro de la mancha había un pequeño claro… un claro que podía significar nada y todo.

"¿Oye, Arnoldo? ¿Aún estás allí?"

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Pasa algo malo?" Sonaba preocupado, pero yo negué con la cabeza aunque él no podía verme.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron ante el punto marrón en el mar verde, "Hay algo más. Lo acabo de notar."

"¿Qué es?"

"Café. Un montón de árboles que están… cafés. Lo cual no tiene sentido porque…" mi voz se perdió, en su lugar regresando a mis pensamientos.

"¿Porque qué, Helga? No te escuché…"

Decidiendo ignorar su pregunta y en su lugar mirar hacia afuera y aprenderme de memoria donde estaba localizada la mancha marrón en dirección de las cascadas y el volcán, rápidamente (e increíblemente cuidadosa debo añadir) comencé mi camino hacia abajo del árbol.

El problema con ir hacia debajo de una gran altura era ver el piso debajo de ti. Era una cosa mirar hacía el mundo y otra completamente diferente mirar ABAJO hacia el mundo a donde podrías fácilmente caer y romperte el cráneo.

"¿Necesitas la charla motivacional?" Preguntó Arnold, su voz más cercana de lo que había esperado lo cual fue una cosa buena porque quería decir que estaba más cerca; mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

"¿Qué tienes… en mente?" Pregunté, las palmas de mis manos comenzando a sudar mientras trataba de alcanzar abajo y sostenerme en la siguiente rama para que así pudiera bajarme a mi misma a su seguridad.

"Una vez me quede atrapado en un árbol." Dijo Arnold, sus palabras casi juguetonas.

"Probablemente no la mejor historia para contarme justo ahora, zopenco." Mi voz temblaba aún más, dios mío, sonaba como una imbécil.

Una asustada y cobarde imbécil.

"No, tiene un buen final, lo prometo."

Me concentré en su voz, la forma en la que cada palabra bailaba fuera de sus labios hasta mis tímpanos.

Suave como mantequilla. Reconfortante como brandy caliente. Música para mis oídos.

Tomé aire y enfoque mi atención en la siguiente rama; su cabello amarillo asomándose desde debajo de mi entre las hojas. "Bien. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Bueno, subí allí y traté de bajar a Eugene."

Reí fuertemente (y algo nerviosa) mientras colocaba mi pie en la siguiente rama y centraba mi peso preparándome para saltar hacia la siguiente abajo. "Me imaginé que Eugene se quedaría atrapado en un árbol."

"Bueno, yo me quedé atrapado también. Y Harold fue a ayudarnos. Pero entonces-"

Mi risa lo interrumpió, "Déjame adivinar – ¿el chico rosa quedó atrapado en el árbol también?"

Podía verlo sonreír debajo de mi, el diario en sus manos mientras miraba hacia arriba de donde gradualmente yo me estaba acercando a él. "Ajá, pero todos nosotros bajamos de ese árbol con vida. Obviamente. Pero en la grúa camino abajo… NUNCA adivinaras qué pasó."

Suspiré, sabiendo exactamente hacia donde iba con esa estúpida historia. "Se descompuso. Un poco de desagradable mala suerte que tiene Eugene. ¿Recuerdas cuando descompuso la montaña rusa en Dinolandía?" El recuerdo era uno de mis favoritos, solo porque estuvimos atrapados allá arriba más de una hora y obtuvimos pases gratis por un año por eso.

Sin prestar atención, bajando suavemente entre cada rama, descuidadamente me colgaba de la rama que estaba debajo de la siguiente.

"Él no descompuso la montaña rusa, Helga. ¿En realidad no crees en todas esas cosas supersticiosas, o si?"

"Claro que no. Pero Eugene está maldito. Eso no es superstición, eso es un hecho crudo."

Saltando a la siguiente rama con confianza, ni siquiera pensé en el repentino desprendimiento de la rama del árbol cuando cayó debajo de mí.

Caí por el aire más rápido de lo que había caído la última vez que había subido a uno. La tierra pasó volando a mi lado mientras caía, gritando todo mi camino hacia abajo.

Debí pensar que solo HABLAR sobre Eugene me enviaría algo de su mala suerte.

Apretando los ojos cerrados, tensé mi cuerpo preparándome para el doloroso aterrizaje que estaba segura iba a llegar. Con un ruido sordo, mi cuerpo en caída libre cayó en los brazos de Arnold que rápidamente se doblaron y nos mandaron directo al piso.

Inmediatamente quitándome de encima de él, me di la vuelta de rodillas y me cerní sobre él. "¡¿Arnold?! ¡Arnold, qué DEMONIOS?"

Él apretó los ojos cerrándolos, una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Miré sobre él con pánico, mis ojos haciendo un levantamiento por cualquier y todo el daño que accidentamente había hecho. La mayor parte, estaba intacto; unos pocos rasguños y una gran cantidad de suciedad al golpear el suelo con semejante fuerza.

Era la sangre que aparentemente brotaba de una herida en el brazo derecho la que me tenía realmente preocupada. "Oh, Dios mío…" Murmuré con los ojos abiertos.

Tirada junto a él estaba la pieza de la rama caída – la parte donde se había quebrado del árbol ensombrecida por la sangre de Arnold.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?" Él seguía preguntando a través de los dientes apretados.

"No… no abras los ojos." Dije firmemente, pero no tomo mucho antes de que sus pestañas se levantaran para revelar sus conocidos ojos verdes. "¿Qué ACABO de decir? ¡Criminal!"

Nos sentamos conmocionados mientras veíamos la sangre continuar saliendo de la herida. Traté de repasar cualquier conocimiento de primeros auxilios que había aprendido durante mis años en la escuela tanto como en la vida, pero la única cosa que venía a mi mente era algo que a Arnold no le iba a gustar mucho.

Y yo no iba a disfrutar mucho el proceso tampoco.

"Voy a hacer presión, Arnold. Debemos de hacer que deje de sangrar." Mi voz era suave pero firme como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos por un momento, un mundo de dolor ocultándose tras ellos. Pero asintió con su cabeza en pequeños movimientos rápidos como apurándome. "Está bien. Está bien, hazlo."

Regresé su asentimiento y respiré profundamente mirando al corte sangrante. Frotando mi mano semi-limpia en la la tela de mis pantalones, me quedé mirándolo durante un largo momento. "¿Estás listo?" Pregunté, mi ceja alzándose levemente.

Él mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en mí, el dolor y la rápida pérdida de sangre haciéndolo ver un poco mareado. "Mmmm." Tarareó.

Con un movimiento fluido, presione mi mano en su brazo fuertemente; Arnold gritó en dolor y retorciéndose bajo mi agarre. Sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza de nuevo mientras retrocedía de mi terca mano que continuaba aplicando presión en la profunda herida.

Observé cómo el dolor comenzaba o a ceder o comenzaba a desmayarse. Fue cuando dejo de moverse por completo que solté algo la presión en su brazo y en lugar levante ambas manos para ponerlas alrededor de su rostro inconsciente. "¿Arnold? Arnold, despierta. Vamos, ahora."

Su pecho continuó subiendo y bajando con su respiración, una señal de que al menos aún estaba vivo. Miré hacia la cortada que, aunque sucia, al menos bajo control en el departamento de desangrado.

Con el ceño fruncido, miré alrededor para ver si había algo que pudiera usar como vendaje que pudiera ser capaz de atar lo suficientemente apretado para mantener el sangrado a raya.

 _¿Mi playera?_ Pensé, recordando como en las películas la gente parecía romper tan fácilmente tiras de tela para vendar a un amigo en necesidad.

Me incliné, jalando el algodón de mi playera de tirantes y traté de romper una tira como la gente en las películas. Pero o yo era increíblemente débil (dudoso) o ellos tenían ropa de tela fácil de rasgar, porque sin importar QUE TANTO tiraba, todo lo que hice fue mancharme de la sangre de Arnold por todos lados y estirar mi playera de manera innecesaria.

Suspiré, volviendo a aplicar presión en Arnold mientras él se agitó, pero aún manteniéndose inconsciente.

Apretando mis labios, traté de pensar en otra solución.

 _¿Hojas?_ Me pregunté, pero no podía verme dejándolo atrás para tratar de encontrar hojas que pudieran también transmitirle alguna clase de infección de la selva o que le diera alguna clase de reacción alérgica.

Así que taché ESA idea de mi lista.

 _Vamos, Helga. Tiene que haber ALGO por aquí para vendarlo…_

Miré de rápido hacia mi tobillo que estaba escondido en la gran bota para montañismo que había comprado antes del viaje. Habían sido realmente caras, pero habían sido de utilidad viendo toda la carrera improvisada que habíamos estado haciendo.

Su otra funcionalidad principal, y para ser sincera la ÚNICA razón que había comprado las que llegaban tan arriba del tobillo, estaba metida dentro y atada limpiamente alrededor de mi pierna: el listón rojo que solía vivir arriba de mi cabeza casi una vida atrás.

Nadie sabía que aún lo tenía.

La mayoría de los días, cuando no estaba corriendo alrededor y huyendo de tipos locos en Centroamerica, es decir, ocultaba mi moño debajo de la gorra que usara día a día. Pero aquí en el calor tenía que ser creativa viendo que no quería que la gorra hiciera el sol aún más CALIENTE de lo que ya era.

Así que lo traje conmigo, atado alrededor de mi tobillo.

Era como mi manta de seguridad, ese listón. TENÍA que traerlo conmigo.

Había algo sobre mantener esa pieza de la vieja yo alrededor. Era la parte de mi a la que le dio el cumplido Arnold… el PRIMER cumplido de Arnold que recibí.

Y eso lo hacía especial.

Una posesión preciada, realmente.

Un artefacto, casi.

Una reliquia de nuestro (tal vez algún día) amor. Los comienzos por lo menos.

Decidiendo que ese listón era probablemente mi mejor opción, me estiré para desabrocharme la bota, sacarla y levantarme el pantalón para revelar el listón rosa brillante limpiamente atado.

Con un resoplido determinado y un movimiento de cabeza, jalé el extremo suelto del listón para desatarlo y rápidamente envolverlo alrededor del brazo de Arnold; la sangre empapando sus fibras casi al instante.

Pero, efectivamente, había hecho el truco. En minutos la sangre había parecido ceder gracias a la ayuda de la herida atada con el listón. Lo miré respirar por un momento, cada respiro un recordatorio que él iba a estar bien.

Él iba a estar muy bien.

Noté el familiar diario abierto justo a mi lado, las páginas expuestas para revelar un hermoso dibujo de un Arnold bebé dormido con un avión de plástico.

Curiosa, con cuidado y lentamente me acerque a él para inspeccionar las páginas más adelante.

Arnold nunca mostró el diario completo a nadie, eso era algo en lo que siempre había INSISTIDO. Pero su secreto solo añadía al misterio – el misterio de lo que posiblemente podría estar escondido en esas páginas que Arnold sentía la necesidad de guardar para él mismo.

 _Sólo un vistazo… no hay daño en un pequeño vistazo…_ Me convencí a mi misma, a pesar de la voz en mi cabeza gritando para que no lo hiciera.

En silencio, eché un vistazo al comienzo de las páginas y empecé a leerlo a través de la escritura a mano desconocida; leyendo solo fragmentos y partes de oraciones al principio.

Pero casi en nada de tiempo, me encontré a mi misma perdida en las palabras del padre de Arnold, mi mente cautivada en los tiros de la historia que son los padres de Arnold. Estaba aprendiendo sobre ellos en la manera más personal – a través de sus propios pensamientos.

Y a través de lo que estaba aprendiendo sobre ellos, estaba aprendiendo más sobre Arnold – cosas sobre él que ni siquiera el mismo sabía hasta que había descubierto el diario. Era revelador. Inspirador. Sedienta por leer cada siguiente página mientras Arnold permanecía inconsciente a mi lado; completamente ignorante.

Iba casi a la mitad del diario cuando Arnold comenzó a moverse. Sobándose la cabeza ligeramente, en voz baja preguntó. "¿Qué pasó?"

Mis ojos aún pegados a las páginas, respondí su pregunta casi distraída. "Te desmayaste."

"¿Yo?" Preguntó, pero yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza; mi atención enfocada en las palabras escritas en las viejas páginas.

"¿QUÉ estás haciendo?" Preguntó Arnold acusativamente y yo retrocedí ante el repentino cambio en su voz.

Un trueno sonó a la distancia, su re sonido ominoso de lo que estaba por venir solo intensificando la seriedad en el repentino cambio de actitud de Arnold hacia mí.

Mis ojos abiertos levantaron la mirada del diario para encontrarse con la suya mientras ellos me observaban desde donde estaba acostado.

 _Oh, cielos…_


	13. Confesiones en la lluvia

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: No piensen que he abandonado la traducción, solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre. Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: Confesiones en la lluvia**

* * *

Levanté la mirada del diario que había estado leyendo secretamente y encontrar los ojos de Arnold con los míos. "Yo uh… bueno cuando tú estabas um… ¿desmayado? Como que lo ví solo tirado allí y-"

"¿Lo estás leyendo? ¿Estás leyendo el DIARIO de mi papá?" Él estaba incrédulo y solamente se enojaba más con cada momento que pasaba sosteniendo el libro de piel en mis manos.

Una grieta de un rayo cruzó detrás de su cabeza, una tormenta soplando y rompiendo su camino. Las nubes giraban lentamente arriba de nosotros; de modo amenazador.

Lentamente se lo entregué a él, pero él me lo arrebató; sus ojos nunca dejando los míos. "¡No puedo creer que tú HICIERAS eso! ¡Sin siquiera PREGUNTARME!"

Los truenos se acercaban trayendo consigo el viento frío que hizo que el vello de mi piel se erizara.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho con frustración ante su leve sobreactuación. "No es como si solo pudiera haberte PREGUNTADO. Estabas inconsciente, ¿RECUERDAS?"

Esto lo hizo enojar aún más, una clase de enojo que nunca le había visto a Arnold antes. "¿No pudiste haber ESPERADO y preguntarme ENTONCES? ¿Tenías que… ir a CURIOSEAR y leer algo que es increíblemente PRIVADO para mí? ¡¿Helga, qué está mal contigo?!" Escupió las palabras mientras yo me quedaba sentada en el suelo completamente sorprendida.

¡LUZ!

Golpe.

¡CRAAAAAAACK!

Sonaba como si el cielo fuera a romperse justo arriba de nosotros. La tormenta estaba llegando aquí sin lugar a dudas y lista para dejarse ir.

Lo miré fijamente, mis ojos lagrimeando. Con un gran esfuerzo, retuve las calientes lágrimas de derramarse del borde de mis ojos hacia mis mejillas.

"N-no quise decir eso." Dijo, su cabeza mirando hacia abajo con vergüenza.

"Está bien, Arnold." Murmuré mientras me empujaba a mi misma para levantarme y quitarme la suciedad de mis manos en mi playera.

Un estruendo constante de truenos comenzó; su gruñir bajo actuando como una banda sonora para cada una de nuestras acciones y reacciones.

Me miró y se incorporó también, sosteniendo su brazo probablemente palpitante. Miré a donde mi conocido listón quedaba envuelto alrededor de la sangrante herida.

Asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección de su brazo, deje escapar un suspiro. "Mantén tu brazo arriba," fue todo lo dije antes de girarme y caminar en la dirección en donde había visto la mancha marrón de árboles que parecía mucho menos emocionante ahora que hace unos minutos.

Imaginaba que él había mirado hacia mi listón después de mi declaración.

Imaginaba que él lo vio y se preguntó en donde había estado todos estos años.

Qué diablos, probablemente no lo había visto desde que estábamos en secundaria. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba atado alrededor de su brazo; un recordatorio constante de la mismísima persona que lo había puesto allí en primer lugar.

El viento se levantó solo para llenar las velas de mi determinación para llegar a esos árboles marrones. No parecían estar tan lejos; no podrían ser más de una milla o dos ahora.

Caminamos todo el tiempo en silencio mientras los truenos y rayos continuaron; nuestros pensamientos enfocados en el arrebato de Arnold atrás en el árbol. Sus palabras continuaron dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

 _¿Helga, qué está mal contigo?_

 _¿Helga, qué está mal contigo?_

 _¿Qué está MAL contigo?_

Él nunca preguntó a donde estábamos yendo, solo asumió que yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Saltamos sobre las rocas de un riachuelo, y empujamos nuestro camino a través de la espesa fauna – todo en completo silencio.

No fue hasta que alcanzamos dos o tres árboles muertos que supe que estábamos cerca y Arnold comenzó a hablarme de nuevo; la tormenta todavía haciéndose y a punto de explotar.

"No debí haber actuado así." Dijo en voz alta sobre los estruendos de amenazantes rayos. Sus pasos estaban justo detrás de mí, y yo caminé hacia donde los árboles muertos eran más frecuentes de encontrar.

"No importa." Mis palabras eran agrias y cortantes. No quería hablar, lo único que quería era encontrar esa ciudad y terminar con el desastre que había demostrado ser este viaje.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo, su trueno siguiendo poco después. Seguí avanzando; obligándome a empujar a través de la abrumadora gravedad que estaba determinada a tirarme con cada paso que daba colina arriba.

Estábamos casi allí, _Sólo un poco más…_

Pero la Madre naturaleza tenía otros planes.

El cielo se abrió, vertiendo su lluvia sobre nosotros como una sábana. Yo había pensado que podríamos dejarla atrás, tal vez llegar a lo que esperaba que había sido la ciudad de los Ojos Verdes y cubrirnos de lo que estaba segura era una tormenta tropical lo que estaba arriba de nosotros.

La gravedad comenzó a trabajar aún más contra nosotros mientras tratábamos de caminar cuesta arriba que parecía cada vez estar más pronunciada. El lodo amenazaba con alejarnos; la constante lucha para mantenernos en la tierra convirtiéndose en una batalla que no se podía ganar.

Pude ver el claro que reconocí de cuando estaba en el árbol. Estaba solo algunos metros frente a nosotros – estabas CASI ALLÍ.

Pero el piso debajo de nosotros estaba tan resbaloso que sólo nos impedía seguir avanzando hasta los árboles muertos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el lodo nos disparara solo para caer en su pegajoso agarre de la muerte. Estábamos resbalándonos cuesta abajo a una rápida velocidad, los elementos dispuestos a hacernos desaparecer a nuestro destino.

Esta pelea contra el lodo no era nada contra la pelea que había tenido en el agua del río el día anterior. El lodo era espeso e implacable. Se pegaba a ti y te sostenía abajo pese a la fuerza que estaba haciendo para aventarme hacia fuera. Vi a Arnold deslizarse frente a mi; él también tratando de pelear contra el lodo por su libertad.

Pero no servía de nada. Estábamos resbalándonos muy rápido y el lodo era demasiado espeso. Estábamos atrapados en medio de un deslave real.

La lluvia continuó cayendo a cántaros desde el cielo; nuestras ropas empapándonos hasta los huesos con el agua y el suelo espeso acuoso. Mi mandíbula estaba comenzando a titiritear y el viento azotaba mi cabello lleno de lodo en mi cara lo que solo bloqueaba mi vista.

"¡Helga!" Gritó Arnold a través de un trueno, la avalancha de lodo aún alejándolo de mí.

"¿QUÉ?" Grité de nuevo, tratando de agarrarme a una liana cercana y sostenerme, pero solo se rompió dejándome con el inútil tallo.

"¡Los árboles! ¡Voy a subir a un árbol!"

Vi como se deslizaba en dirección de un robusto árbol; con los brazos extendidos para agarrarlo en un abrazo de oso gigante que finalmente funcionó anclándolo para no deslizarme más colina abajo.

"¡Vamos, Helga!" Gritó hacia mi mientras me veía resbalar y deslizar en su dirección. Estiró su brazo, el otro aún agarrando el árbol con fuerza. "¡Toma mi mano!"

Lanzando mi brazo lleno de lodo hacía el suyo, me deslizaba rápido pero me aferré a su brazo que me agarró fuertemente; negándose a dejarme ir. Con esfuerzo, me jaló fuera del mar de lodo para que pudiera amarrar mis brazos alrededor del árbol y esperar por nuestro siguiente movimiento.

"Necesitamos subir – estaremos a salvo allá arriba hasta que la tormenta cese." Sugirió Arnold, pero yo negué con la cabeza desafiante.

"¡Tú no puedes TREPAR, Arnold!" Le grité, señalando hacia su brazo.

Él agitó la cabeza, aparentemente asimilando lo que yo había dicho. "No me importa. No es como si yo solo me pudiera quedar aquí abajo."

Ya que él obviamente TENÍA un punto, asentí y comencé a liderar el camino. Trepando por el árbol en búsqueda de la rama más baja, me hice camino arriba del tronco bastante rápido. Una vez a salvo a ahorcadas sobre la rama, estiré mi brazo para que Arnold pudiera agarrarse de mi brazo y yo pudiera jalarlo a la seguridad de arriba conmigo.

Una vez que estuvimos instalados en el árbol, la lluvia golpeándonos desde arriba, estallamos en risas.

No era como que la situación fuera realmente divertida, digamos, pero sin duda era un alivio estar fuera del lodo y sentados por arriba de la locura con la que la Madre Naturaleza nos estaba arreciando hoy.

Pero pronto la risa murió y no hubo nada entre nosotros más que la lluvia que se rehusaba a parar. Nos pegaba fuerte y sin perdón; las gotas sintiéndose como pelotas de goma lanzadas contra tu piel.

El único aspecto positivo era de que al menos nos estaba lavando los pegotes de lodo de nuestro cabello, en nuestra piel y hasta en nuestras ropas.

Escuché a Arnold susurrar a mi lado, pero en lugar de mirar para ver que estaba haciendo, mantuve mi atención en la sombría selva mientras la tormenta rugía como si nunca fuera a detenerse.

Y entonces lo hizo.

Repentinamente.

Bueno, algo así.

Parpadeé unas pocas veces en la confusión viendo que el mundo a mi alrededor no parecía estar a salvo de la lluvia como yo de repente lo estaba. En todo nuestro alrededor la lluvia continuaba cayendo, sus gotas solo haciendo que el lodo debajo de nosotros pareciera un río de color café mientras se deslizaba colina abajo.

Pero yo me estaba secando de alguna manera; la lluvia aparentemente incapaz de encontrarme. Gotitas de lluvia cayeron de mi cabello y rostro, pero no del cielo arriba.

Curiosa, levanté la mirada para ver que me había resguardado de la lluvia, solo para ver una gran hoja brillante.

Casi como un paraguas.

Mis ojos siguieron la vena de la hoja solo para ver que la estaba sosteniendo convenientemente sobre mi cabeza mojada y encontré una familiar mano al final.

La de Arnold.

Aquí estaba yo, de NUEVO cubierta en lodo y empapada hasta los huesos (una vista bastante patética, estoy segura) con Arnold allí a mi lado para ofrecer su amabilidad a alguien que probablemente no lo mereciera y nunca lo haría.

Y sin embargo, él solo seguía ofreciéndomela.

Él me atrapo mirándolo, con una expresión de sorpresa sombría mientras sostenía el paraguas hecho para mí. Sus ojos se alejaron en culpa mientras tomaba un respiro y decía suavemente, "Siento haberme asustado allá atrás."

La lluvia seguía golpeando por encima de mí en la hoja y yo escuché eso por un momento antes de responder. "No debí haberlo leído. Fue mi culpa de todos modos."

Por el rabillo del ojo vi su cabeza agitar un 'no', "Tú merecías ver. Tu mereces mucho por ayudarme como lo has estado haciendo…"

La voz de Arnold se apagó, miré hacia él para observar la sangre lentamente regresar a sus mejillas.

"¿Mucho, huh?" Pregunté, cruzando mis brazos con una sonrisa.

"Bueno si, Helga. Tú me has – Tú me has salvado la vida."

Me encogí de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa. "Él único salvador por aquí serías tú, qué contigo sacándome de esas aguas. Pude haberme ahogado. Todo lo que hice fue amarrar algo alrededor de tu brazo."

Sus ojos se movieron abajo para mirar al listón que permanecía fuertemente atado alrededor de su brazo herido. Lo miré morderse el labio por un momento mientras inspeccionaba el moño; una corriente de recuerdos parecía pasar por su cara.

Arnold negó con la cabeza por un momento en incredulidad antes de mirar hacia mi confundido. "¿Lo guardaste? Tu listón - ¿Tú aún lo tienes?" El concepto parecía absurdo para él, mantener una cosa tan tonta como un listón.

Pero significaba tanto para mí.

Tanto para mí como su tonta gorra azul significaba tanto para él.

"Está alrededor de tu brazo, ¿no? Así que si, diría que aún lo tengo."

"Helga…"

"POR SUPUESTO que aún lo tengo, Arn _oldo_. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que solo me desharía de él?" Sonreí, la idea de realmente tirar mi moño como algo que encontraba increíblemente divertido – solo porque NUNCA pasaría.

"Tú solo dejaste de usarlo. Yo pensé-"

"Tenía que crecer en algún momento. Hasta TÚ debes admitir que sería un poco raro andar en la preparatoria a la edad de 18 años con un gran MOÑO rosa en la cabeza." Señalé el espacio vació que el listón solía ocupar y giré los ojos.

Arnold parecía más decepcionado que entretenido por mi humor en ese tema que solo inclinó la cabeza.

"Supongo. Pero…" Su voz de apagó de nuevo, claramente decidiendo no terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

No estaba por tener ESO.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero QUÉ?" Salió más alto y con más ganas de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero Arnold no pareció darse cuenta.

"Es solo," comenzó vacilante antes de suspirar. "Es sólo que cuando dejarse de usar el moño," se encogió de hombros, "no parecías ser… TÚ."

Levanté una ceja hacia él, sus ojos levantándose para hacer contacto con los míos. "¿Qué, te gusta el moño o algo?" Sabía que le gustaba cuando teníamos 3, seguro, ¿pero ahora? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

Arnold asintió con su cabeza lentamente, una sonrisa creciendo en sus labios. "Si. Me gusta."

Mi corazón se aceleró en mi pecho; el ritmo a juego con los latidos de la lluvia en la lodosa tierra abajo.

"¿Justo ahora?" Insistí, tratando de ver si podía hacer palanca en sus pensamientos.

"Siempre."

"¿Siempre?"

Sus ojos me pusieron nerviosa en la manera en la que se clavaron en los míos. Traté de mantener la mirada pero la rompí solo para mirar de nuevo hacia la lluvia. La lluvia caía tan fuerte que parecía como una cortina lo suficientemente gruesa para nublar los colores de la jungla en la oscuridad cuando se veían tan brillantes solo horas antes.

Gotas de lluvia caían de las hojas del árbol donde estábamos sentados; el sonido calmándome mientras Arnold y yo nos sentábamos uno al lado del otro. Aún podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí, pero yo permanecí quieta – mirando hacia el frente mientras esperaba que él hablara.

Afortunadamente, no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que él rompiera el silencio entre nosotros.

"Estabas empapada. Y cubierta en lodo." Dijo Arnold, sus ojos enfocados en la lluvia torrencial mientras caía del cielo. "Casi como ahora, supongo. Pero a diferencia de ahora… estabas sola."

"¿Huh?" Pregunté, girándome para verlo mientras continuaba sosteniendo la hoja sobre mi cabeza.

"Estabas asustada y triste. Nunca antes me había encontrado con alguien tan triste antes. Quería hacerte sonreír."

De repente se volvió claro para mí de lo que estaba hablando, el recuerdo volando en mi cerebro ante su menoría.

El día había pasado casi como todos a mi edad – mis padres enfrascados en Olga e ignorándome a la pequeña vieja yo. Sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrada en ese entonces. Mi cerebro de tres años REALMENTE creía que un día sería MÍ turno de ser la 'Preciada Pataki'.

Era una lástima que no hubiera comprendido antes.

Pero dejé la casa, determinada a ir al preescolar. Había estado tan emocionada de ver a los niños con los que había crecido desde bebé. Por supuesto, no recordaba a la mayoría de ellos, porque yo tenía TRES; pero eran niños con los que jugar y eso era más que estar en casa.

Así que la pequeña Helga vagó por las calles de Hillwood para encontrar el edificio de la escuela en lo que recordaba era en esa dirección.

UNA NIÑA DE TRES AÑOS.

VAGANDO POR LAS CALLES.

Para el momento que llegué al edificio, sus conocidas coloridas letras grandes en mi memoria limitada, y que había pendido mi desayuno Y que estaba empapada por la lluvia. Sin mencionar el lodo que aún carro había (bastante malo) salpicado sobre mí lo que había manchado y arruinado mi vestido rosa que había estado tan emocionada por usar.

Lo había combinado con mi moño.

Pero el día ya estaba arruinado. Tenía hambre. Estaba cansada y estaba empapada. Nada podía arreglar el día, ¡ni una cosa! No cuando la lluvia estaba aún cayendo sobre mi mientras caminaba en dirección al gran edificio.

Y entonces la lluvia se detuvo.

De repente.

Miré hacia arriba hacia el paraguas que me estaba cubriendo y hacia el pequeño niño con cabeza de balón que lo estaba sosteniendo y sonriendo directamente hacia mí.

Hacia mí.

Hacia Helga G. Pataki.

Debí haberme visto bastante patética, yo y mis ojos de cachorro de tres años con mi vestido rosa cubierto en lodo pegajoso y agua de lluvia. Pero él solo sostuvo su sonrisa y dijo, "Hola. Lindo moño."

"¿Huh?" Había preguntado, insegura de porque este niño estaba hablando conmigo y protegiéndome de la lluvia. _¿Por qué ÉL se preocuparía por MÍ?_

"Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa."

Pestañeé un par de veces mientras el recuerdo terminaba; mi atención regresando al presente. Aquí estaba, sentada junto al mismo pequeño niño años después… y él AUN alejando la lluvia de mí.

Aun si ERA solo usando una hoja de gran tamaño.

"¿Tú recuerdas todo eso?" Le pregunté a Arnold, sin pensar en que sus acciones entonces habían sobrepasado su bondad en general.

"Me acuerdo de muchas cosas, Helga." El tono de su voz haciendo alusión a algo – algo que no podría evitar más que preguntar.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunté, su cabeza regresando a mirarme e inspeccionar mi cara empapada mientras yo lo miraba de regreso. El permaneció observándome por un largo momento; sus ojos enfocados en cada detalle de mi expresión. De repente me sentí incómoda bajo su mirada – me hacia acalorar y ponerme nerviosa.

"¿Qué?" Escupí la palabra hacia él y crucé los brazos como tratando de ocultarme a mi misma de su mirada.

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?" Entonces me preguntó, una mirada seria sobre su rostro.

"¿Decirte qué? ¿Sobre mi listón?" No veía hacia donde quería llegar, era como si estuviera hablando en acertijos o algo así.

"Que eras tú."

"¿Que QUÉ era yo?"

El parecía nervioso ante la necesidad de explicarse, pero lo hizo de todas maneras con una palabra; un nombre: "Cecile."

Lo observe por un prolongado momento, nuestros ojos nunca rompiendo contando mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo a nuestro alrededor.

Tal vez era tiempo. Tal vez ahora, en la lluvia bajo el 'paraguas' de Arnold, era tiempo de dejar salir mi secreto en todo su potencial.

 _¿Qué tal ESO como ambientación, Angela?_

"Porque…" Comencé, las palabras saliendo pequeñas e inseguras. "Porque no te habría gustado. Si… si hubiera sido yo."

La lluvia comenzó a aligerar al fin; la cortina de agua disolviéndose mientras la tormenta se reducía pero aún negándose a detenerse.

Arnold aún me estaba mirando, su cabeza apenas inclinada hacia un lado mientras miraba hacia mi dirección. "Tú no sabes eso."

Solté una carcajada, claramente él no entendía MI lado de la historia. "Arnold. Tú estabas ENAMORADO de _Ruth_. Y luego de _Lila_. Yo sabía que no era como ellas. No era linda, ni santurrona o lista - bueno quiero decir, yo soy LISTA, pero-"

"Para ser justos," Arnold me interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras hablaba, "Ruth resulto ser algo… no lista para nada."

No como si ESO fuera difícil de creer.

 _¿Qué había PASADO con ella de todas formas?_

"No importa." Admití derrotada; mis sentimientos comenzando a verterse finalmente en la persona con la que siempre había querido compartirlos.

"Me importa a mí." Dijo en voz baja pero con seriedad, sus ojos aún enfocados en los míos.

"Mira," Aleje mis ojos de él para mirar hacia mi regazo mientras hablaba "No te lo dije porque no creí que fuera a cambiar nada. Aún era Helga y tu aún eras Arnold. Yo era tu HOSTIGADORA, Arnold. No hay NADA que pueda gustar sobre mí."

"Hay muchas cosas que gustar sobre ti, Helga." Dejó escapar, aunque cuando miré hacia él no pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras.

"¿Oh, enserio? ¿Y cuáles puedes ser ESAS?"

Arnold sonrió, gotitas de agua cayendo de su nariz. "Eres divertida, aunque la mayoría sea ese sarcasmo tuyo. La mayoría de la gente piensa que estas siendo grosera, pero yo te conozco, y sé que quieres decir algo bueno aunque pretendas que no."

Rodé mis ojos. "Eso no es una 'cosa0 sobre mí, esas solo son observaciones chifladas."

"SON verdad, Helga." Él insistió. "La 'cosa' sobre ti es que siempre ha habido alguien allí que solo yo _he_ podido ver. Y ME GUSTA esa persona, Helga. Me gusta esa persona bastante."

Miré hacia él, sus ojos nunca rompiendo contacto con los míos.

"Sólo que tú nunca me diste la oportunidad. Para CONOCERTE. La manera en la que me dejaste 'conocer' a Cecile."

Rodé mis ojos entonces, no creyendo en sus tonterías. "La Cecile de la que TÚ ESTAS hablando no EXISTE, Melenudo. ESA Cecile no es REAL, es hora de despertar."

"Sabes, pienso sobre esa noche constantemente." Dijo, ignorando mi demanda. "Todo el tiempo hasta octavo grado. No podía saber quien había sido… quien había ido tan lejos solo para tener una cena CONMIGO entre todas las personas. Y entonces pasó lo del Edificio de Industrias Futuro y tú solo-"

Torciendo mi cuerpo cuidadosamente para que pudiera hacer frente a Arnold más directamente, empecé a hablar sobre lo que él estaba diciendo. "No lo entiendes, Arnold-"

Pero él siguió hablando, balbuceando en realidad.

"lo había arruinado todo, quiero decir yo AYUDÉ con la excusa pero eso no es el punto. Y-" nunca lo había visto balbucear tan nervioso antes, "-si crees que no hay nada que pueda gustar sobre TI, intenta ser-"

Estábamos hablando al mismo tiempo; completamente a ciegas de lo que el otro estaba diciendo.

"-¡No te lo pude haber DICHO por que tu hubieras-" Continué, Arnold continuando también.

"-el niño huérfano que es demasiado amable e ingenuo por su propio bien que-"

Estaba agarrándome las uñas al permitir salir las palabras libremente de mi boca. "-reído de mí! Diablos, yo me _habría_ reído de mí también." Terminé, pero Arnold aún continuaba fuertemente.

"-vivía con sus abuelos y ¿quién siquiera VIVE con abuelos de todas formas? ¿Por qué le gustaría a alguien? ¿Gustarle a alguien de esa manera? Alguien qué-"

"Porque tú te FIJASTE en mí." Grité hacia él, interrumpiendo su discurso ante el volumen de mis palabras.

Me aclaré la garganta y miré alrededor incómoda mientras repetía mi declaración. "Te fijaste en mí. Tú fuiste la única persona que lo había hecho. Aún ahora a veces, aun cuando ERES un poco denso."

Arnold sonrió, "No soy denso, Helga. Solo no quería hacer que nadie se sintiera incómodo."

El color se fue de mi rostro. "¿Qué?"

"Siempre supe que tú quisiste decir lo que me habías dicho en el techo, Helga." Dijo de plano, las palabras fluyendo de su boca con facilidad. "Y luego me besaste-"

Yo estaba temblando, nerviosa por lo que él iba a decir. Traté de interrumpirlo con un "Arnold, no tienes que-" Pero el levantó su mano para detenerme de continuar.

"Cuando me besaste," continuó ahora que me había silenciado, "eso de alguna manera… despertó algunas cosas."

Destellos de recuerdos bailaron en mi cabeza, las imágenes inundando mis pensamientos con Arnold y yo a través de los años desde la fatídica confesión hace tantos años.

Tal vez HABÍA notado un pequeño cambio en Arnold después de haber derramado los frijoles cuando habíamos salvado el vecindario. Y el INICIO de eso fue cuando Arnold me había ayudado a convencernos de que los sentimientos que había confesado eran solo el calor del momento.

Arnold siempre creyó en decir la verdad – era molesto, pero algo que el siempre terminaba haciendo al final. Él no me hubiera ayudado solo a mentir sin una buena razón.

Pensé de nuevo en proyectos grupales y bailes escolares pasando; todas las veces que había atrapado a Arnold mirándome desde el otro lado del cuarto con un brillo en sus ojos verdes que siempre me mandaban escalofríos por toda mi columna vertebral.

Y sin embargo él nunca había actuado; nunca hizo nada con la mirada que siempre me daba. Nunca me preguntó por un baile u ofreció estar en un grupo conmigo. Arnold siempre se había quedado en los lados, aguantando la mierda que le lanzaba con una sonrisa y un 'Lo que tu digas Helga' una y cada una de las veces; esa sonrisa curvando las esquinas de sus labios justo lo suficiente para hacerme derretir.

Un pensamiento de cada momento entre nosotros después del incidente de Industrias Futuro, encontrando en cada uno algo que había pasado por algo solo porque había sido demasiado ciega por MIS PROPIOS sentimientos… Nunca pensé en ver por los de él.

Los cuales, ahora que pensaba en ello mientras nos sentábamos por encima del piso, parecían estar allí desde que salvamos el vecindario.

Y entonces la memoria final… la que se me había pegado como un pulgar adolorido. El recuerdo de Arnold inclinándose para besarme el otro día justo antes de que nuestro viaje salvaje comenzara.

Había olido tan dulce y sus ojos se habían cerrado gentilmente mientras se inclinaba, su aliento caliente contra mi mientras sus labios se acercaban cada vez más hasta que casi-

"¿Helga?" Preguntó Arnold, sacándome de mis sueños guajiros.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" Murmuré, pero Arnold solo sonrió y volvió a repetir.

"Pregunté si estabas lista para MI confesión."

Mi corazón estaba ahogando – una BUENA clase de ahogamiento.

 _Creo_

"¿Tu… confesión?" Repetí con algo de sorpresa y una confusión auto infligida. "¿Qué probablemente podrías TÚ tener que confesar?"

"Realmente no quería que vinieras aquí para mostrarte los alrededores." Sus ojos estaban hacia abajo mirando sus pies jugando el uno con el otro justo abajo. "Yo quería… decirte algo."

"¿No pudiste decírmelo por la cámara web?" Espeté. _Bien hecho, ahora no va a decirte nada de nada._

"Esa es la cosa, verás, quería ver tu reacción de la manera en la que tu no pudiste ver nunca la mía."

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces rápidamente tratando de procesar lo que él estaba diciendo, la información no procesándose en mi cerebro ahora presa la pánico. _¡¿A dónde estaba llegando?!_

"Yo no-" Intenté, pero Arnold explicó sin siquiera tener que terminar mi pregunta.

"Escuché lo que dijiste en la cámara web ese día, Helga. Yo escuché… bueno yo escuché todo de eso."

Un trueno sonó a nuestro alrededor, el sonido viniendo desde lejos lo que quería decir que la tormenta por fin estaba finalizando.

 _Maldición._

Arnold dejó abajo su paraguas improvisado; agitándolo contra el suelo de la selva.

"¿Tú… de verdad?" Pregunté con incredulidad, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Cada palabra. Y cuando intenté responder… tú no estabas recibiendo la señal de tu lado. No escuchaste nada de lo que estaba diciendo y supe… supe que no viste mi reacción."

 _¿Qué había sido tan malditamente genial sobre su expresión? Si hubiera querido verlo todo indignado, podría haber escupido en su bebida o algo…_

"¿Oh, si?" Insistí, inclinándome ligeramente mientras hablaba. "¿Y qué fue eso? ¿Te reíste? ¿Me dijiste que me callara? ¿Me dijiste que dejara de hacer cosas 'en el calor del momento'? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

Mi corazón se aceleró en mi pecho, las gotas de la hoja arriba de mí siendo cada vez más escasas y luego deteniéndose por completo.

La tormenta había terminado.

Pero nosotros no podíamos huir ahora… simplemente NO PODIAMOS.

Arnold notó finalmente notó que la tormenta había parado repentinamente también, pero finalmente regreso su atención de nuevo a mí. "Sonreí."

Me encontré a mi misma respirando con dificultad mientras me lamía los labios con la lengua de mi boca seca.

"Claaaro. ¿Esperas que crea que tú estabas FELIZ por eso?"

"Estaba feliz de que finalmente lo admitieras para mi, ajá. De que estabas lista para admitirlo y lista para saber cómo me sentía… ya que finalmente había tenido el tiempo de ponerme al corriente contigo, eso era."

 _¿Al corriente? ¿Cómo en…?_

"Escucha, CABEZA DE BALÓN. Solo porque sientas LÁSTIMA por mi y todo no quiere decir que tengas que correr conmigo a ajustar cuentas, ¿está bien? No necesito que tú y su extraña cabeza-"

"Solo detente, Helga." Arnold dijo en medio de una risa, "¿No me estás escuchando? ¿No me escuchaste la otra noche? ¿No estabas prestando atención cuando intenté besarte? Quería que vinieras aquí para poder decirte que tus sentimientos…" él se mordió su labio inferior por un momento agarrando valor, "Me siento de la misma manera. Tal vez no con la misma intensidad… si aún sientes de la manera que dijiste que sentías cuando teníamos nueve años… pero…" Su voz de apagó, esperando a que yo reaccionara a lo que él había dicho.

Me tragué el nudo en la garganta que se me había formado con saliva fuertemente, mis nervios sacando lo mejor de mí. "¿Tú… lo sientes"

Era su turno de parecer nervioso. Parpadeó y respiró nerviosa y profundamente antes de asentir con su cabeza con sus mejillas en rojo brillante.

"Pero… pero ¿por qué?" No podía entender cómo podía el dejar pasar todo lo que yo le había hecho. No podía comprender que _podía_ haber hecho yo para mostrarle la persona que era yo internamente… ¿Cómo podía saber tan bien que esa persona estaba allí? La cariñosa, blanda, romántica y hasta fiel persona que solo era malentendida.

Malentendida aparentemente por todos menos por Arnold.

"Tú siempre… has estado ahí. A la vuelta de cada esquina, en cada buena y mala oportunidad y moment-"

"Eso es… probablemente porque algo así como que te seguía. Algunas veces." Apreté mis labios y deje salir un resoplido en vergüenza.

Pero Arnold no perdió el ritmo. "¿Quiero saber más detalles?"

Me reí y negué con la cabeza, "Nah, probablemente no. Podemos guardar esa conversación para después."

Pero sus ojos nunca se alejaron de mí en la manera en la que los míos lo hicieron con mi risa. Sabía que algo estaba por pasar, podía sentirlo en la tensión montada entre nosotros mientras estábamos en nuestro árbol.

"Sabes," Dije, mi boca divagando para llenar el espacio entre nosotros mientras miraba hacía la ahora quieta selva, "dejó de llover…"

Arnold asintió con su cabeza y levantó la mano para acariciar mi húmeda mejilla suavemente y volví mi cara hacia él; la piel de la punta de sus dedos mojada por la lluvia, pero aún sintiéndose suave como la seda contra mi ahora sonrojada cara. "Si, Helga. Me di cuenta."

Dejé mi rostro inclinarse hacia su palma, mis ojos agitándose mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro por arriba de la selva. Animales sonaban desde cada esquina de la selva; ahora listos para reanudar sus vidas después del capricho de la Madre naturaleza.

Pero Arnold y yo permanecimos en silencio en el árbol, terminando lo que había esperado toda mi vida por terminar. O mejor dicho, comenzando la única cosa que había soñado desde que era una pequeña niña con un estúpido vestido rosa.

Con gran cuidado, Arnold lentamente se inclinó hacia mí; sus labios flotando por encima de los míos por solo un momento. Instintivamente cerré los ojos y le ayudé a cerrar la brecha, mis labios temblando contra los suyos mientras nos besamos.

Cada beso con Arnold que había tenido había sido rápido o muy unilateral. La última vez que nuestros labios se habían encontrado había sido hace nueve años, en lo alto del mundo en la azotea de Industrias Futuro.

Y aquí estábamos, en lo alto del mundo nuevamente, solo que sentados en una rama en Centroamerica.

Es curioso cómo funciona la vida. Parecía que siempre podíamos ser nosotros mismos y ceder ante nuestros sentimientos (románticos o no) solo cuando estábamos solos – solo un chico y una chica que se entendían entre sí en maneras que nadie más podía.

No había nada más que hubiera experimentado alguna vez que se pusiera a la altura de la forma en la que la boca de Arnold se sentía contra la mía.

La manera en la que Arnold besaba era en la más afectuosa de las formas, como si hubiera estado esperando saborear este momento durante años. Cada movimiento era deliberado y cuidadoso como si me fuera a romper en el momento en el que presionara demasiado.

Pero su dificultosa respiración caliente sólo aumento mi hambre por él con cada separación de sus labios. Sin embargo, él se quedó con el control de la situación – algo que no había esperado viendo que yo siempre era la más controladora entre los dos.

Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo para descansar en el hueco detrás de mi cuello y ahí se quedó – Arnold siempre el caballero- pero me atrajo hacia él, intensificando la pasión subyacente entre nosotros.

De repente, él estaba en todas partes. Cada roce de sus labios contra los míos mandando olas tras olas de adrenalina en una carrera que nunca antes había experimentado; cada nervio de mi cuerpo casi insensible hasta que fui completamente de él – sucumbiendo enteramente a todo lo que él era y todo lo que éramos juntos en ese momento.

Entonces se retiró, una simple pulgada entre nuestros rostros mientras clavaba sus ojos profundamente en los míos. Buscaban por algo, sus ojos, y a su vez los míos también se clavaron en los suyos.

Dentro del mar de verde pude verme a mí misma reflejada mientras lo observaba; mi apariencia húmeda no siendo el foco de lo que estaba siendo reflejado en sus gloriosos orbes verdes, sino más bien la expresión que descansaba sobre mi rostro. Esta una expresión que nunca me había visto a mi misma antes en los millones de veces que había visto mi propia cara en mi espejo en casa o en un reflejo en las ventanas de la calle – mis imperfecciones no eran perceptibles en sus ojos; esas cosas que notaba a diario como mis grandes poros o los mechones de cabello que nunca tenía la paciencia suficiente para peinar parecían desvanecerse mientras él me miraba de regreso.

Era como si, por un momento, me viera a mi misma a través de sus ojos en una manera en la que uno nunca puede verse. Vi lo que él estaba viendo en tiempo real y no eran todas esas imperfecciones o las cosas en las que pasaba mi vida entera odiando… la única cosa que él estaba viendo – era yo.

La yo REAL.

La yo real que a ÉL LE GUSTABA – y tal vez un día podría crecer a verdadero, verdadero amor.

Y con el pensamiento de eso – no pude evitar más que sonreír.


	14. Mejor que National Geographic

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Y sobre todo, perdón por la tardanza, tengo un bebé que empieza a caminar y con el trabajo es un poco dificil sentarme a traducir, pero no he dejado la historia, pienso terminarla :)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: Mejor que National Geographic**

* * *

Ustedes pensarían que después del gran momento entre Arnold y yo en el árbol las cosas cambiarían. Que yo mágicamente dejaría la fachada de brabucona y Arnold me besaría todo el tiempo, tomaría mi mano y me abrazaría y al instante nos convertiríamos en la pareja que todos quieren llegar a ser algún día.

Entonces habrían pensando mal.

Justo como yo lo había hecho.

Por extraño que parezca, las cosas permanecieron igual – casi. Todavía le chasqueaba un par de veces mientras caminábamos por la colina desde donde habíamos caído. Yo aún lo llamaba por hombres como 'Cabeza de balón' y 'Arnoldo' y lo que fuera que pudiera pensar. Pero había un aspecto juguetón en eso ahora; como si un momento entre nosotros pudiera cambiar la intención detrás de cada nombre de brabucón a coqueteo en un instante.

Era como si Arnold hubiera tirado todas las paredes con las que yo me escondía a mi misma del mundo. Mi alguna vez mala actitud que solo terminaba en ceños fruncidos se volvió juguetona y tenía la tendencia de terminar en sonrisas lo cual en realidad… se sentía NATURAL.

De hecho, TODO alrededor de Arnold se sentía natural.

TAN natural, que nuestra caminata de más de una milla colina arriba estuvo llena de historias que siempre había querido admitirle a Arnold pero nunca tuve las agallas para hacerlo. Le dije sobre la navidad en la que había dado mis botas Nancy Spumoni para ayudarlo a encontrar a la hija de ese inquilino. Le dije sobre el libro rosa lleno de poemas – al cual él admitió que aún lo detenía después de todo este tiempo.

Las confesiones — grandes o pequeñas — habían traído un nuevo aire entre nosotros; un nuevo aire de nuevos horizontes y renovada determinación que JUNTOS podríamos encontrar a los padres de Arnold y lograr salir de la selva VIVOS.

Sin embargo, ese nuevo sentido de empoderamiento e imposible optimismo se borró cuando finalmente llegamos colina arriba para el rastro de árboles muertos.

Mis pies resbalaron en el barro mientras daba otros pasos más cerca de uno de los árboles muertos. Levantando mi mano para tocar su tronco duro, solté un resoplido irritado y deje caer mi brazo al costado.

Nada.

No había nada allí.

Me di la vuelta en un círculo donde me paré, desconcertada ante el espacio vacío. "¡¿Es esto… es esto una BROMA?!" Grité a los cielos, una furia emocional ciega ahora apoderándose de todo el optimismo que me quedaba.

Arnold suspiró y se frotó la cara como si intentara relajarse de sus propias frustraciones; dejando sus manos sobre su boca mientras me observaba continuar.

"Digo, ¡CRIMINAL! ¿Por qué más estos árboles estarían muertos?" Miré hacia sus hojas cafés y las ramas secas. "¡Esto es estúpido!"

"Helga, necesitas tranquilizarte. Es solo un… revés menor."

Me giré para verlo, enojada por sus palabras. "¡¿Un revés… MENOR?! ¡Esto es un revés MAYOR! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos dónde ESTAMOS, por dios santo!"

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando, el enojo pulsando a través de mis venas mientras caminaba sin cesar alrededor del pequeño claro; mirando hacía los árboles muertos que una vez me habían llenado de tal esperanza. "¿A dónde se supone que debemos mirar ahora? ¡Esto era la mejor pista que TENÍAMOS!"

Arnold dejó caer sus manos de su rostro para descansar a sus costados y tragó saliva antes de hablar. "Tendremos que encontrar OTRA pista. Solo tendremos que… seguir caminando y con suerte-"

"¿Con suerte QUÉ, Arnold?" contraataqué enojada. "Con suerte nosotros – MAGICAMENTE encontraremos la ciudad perdida de los Ojos Verdes? ¿Entonces MAGICAMENTE encontraremos a tus padres y MAGICAMENTE volaremos por el cielo había Estados Unidos donde todo MAGICAMENTE volverá a la normalidad? ¡Pon los pies en la tierra, Melenudo!"

Él se movió para cruzar sus brazos y permanecer en un lugar – él cual era lejos de mí – hasta que yo me calmara.

Probablemente la decisión más sabía ya que yo podía ponerme un poco agresiva.

Sus ojos me siguieron mientras yo continuaba mi bronca, la necesidad abrumadora de golpear algo lentamente corriéndome por los puños. Apreté mi agarre haciendo que mis nudillos se pusieran blancos, mis músculos entumecidos mientras yo los tensaba.

"Helga…" Arnold me regañó suavemente, pero yo no lo iba a tomar.

"No me digas 'Helga', Arnoldo." Lo miré por un momento, mi mano extendida y señalando hacia él; él no rompiendo la mirada en una especie de desafío.

Finalmente, miré a otro lado y tiré mis manos al aire en derrota. "Bien," dije, ahora dando pasos hacia atrás mientras hablaba, "¿Quieres caminar? Vamos a caminar. ¡Pero eso no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte!"

Yo continué mi absurda caminata, Arnold finalmente decidió seguirme mientras yo seguía furiosa. "Todo lo que va a pasar es que caminaremos, y caminaremos y—"

"Helga…" Arnold dijo de nuevo, esta vez con una ligera preocupación en su voz.

"-finalmente nos perderemos tanto que nadie podrá siquiera ser capaz de-"

"Helga." Arnold dijo un poco más alto con firmeza en su tono.

Pero yo seguí, "-encontrarnos y terminaremos muertos en la selva con nada más, excepto nuestro-"

"¡Helga, cuidado!" Gritó tratando de agarrar mi mano, pero él estaba demasiado lejos y era demasiado tarde.

La terquedad de mi caminata hacia atrás me había guiado justo a la base de un árbol que había caído, imaginó, durante la tormenta. Inmediatamente tropecé y caí hacia atrás al piso que estaba uno o dos niveles más debajo de donde había caído.

Escuché los pasos de Arnold apurarse hacia el árbol en dónde había tropezado y se inclinó para verme tirada sobre mi espalda justo abajo. "¿Helga? ¡¿Estás bien?!"

Agitando mi cabeza como para despertarme a mí misma, me empuje para sentarme y miré hacia el rededor en donde había caído.

Había caído bastante abajo – tan abajo que tendría necesitar ayuda para subir de dónde había caído. Miré hacia arriba para ver el borde de donde había estado parada y me di cuenta que sobresalía como un acantilado; efectivamente escondiendo lo que estaba abajo para que aún si yo hubiera estado caminando como una persona normal, probablemente no hubiera visto el borde de todas formas.

Miré arriba de mi cabeza hacia la oscuridad debajo del borde/precipicio donde las raíces de los arboles arriba (junto a donde Arnold estaba parado) eran visibles. Se entretejían como una telaraña; cubriendo decorativamente la roca de lo que parecía una caverna de algún tipo. Las raíces que habían estado cubriendo la entrada a la cueva previamente habían sido cortadas – las piezas rotas tiradas al frente de la oscura entrada.

Parpadeando unas pocas veces como si intentara ver aún más lejos en la oscura cueva, podía solo ver el destello de una luz.

 _Por un demonio. ¿Era esto…?_

"¿Helga?" Arnold preguntó de nuevo, su voz con un tinte de preocupación. "¿Estás bien?"

Tosiendo mientras me paraba, asentí hacia él y saludé con la mano. "Tú vas a querer unirte conmigo aquí abajo…"

Él levantó una ceja con pregunta, "¿Por qué es eso? ¿Hay algo allí abajo?"

"Qué tal si solo CONFIAS en mí y vienes a verlo tu mismo, zopenco." Dije a través de una pequeña sonrisa.

Con un salto, él aterrizó a mi lado; el polvo haciendo una nube en donde sus pies habían pegado contra el piso. Suficientemente extraño, la primera cosa que hizo fue revisarme para estar seguro que yo estaba bien pero yo rodé los ojos; físicamente alcancé su cabeza para moverla y que él pudiera ver la misteriosa cueva que yo había encontrado. "¿Ves eso?" Le pregunté, colocando mis manos en mi cintura con orgullo. "Es una cueva."

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron grandes y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada – casi hipnotizado. Yo lo seguí detrás, intrigada por mi propia curiosidad.

Una vez en la entrada, él levantó la mano y movió algunas de las raíces que estaban regadas sobre la roca haciendo que la cueva revelara la imagen de lo que había estado cazando nuestros sueños.

Un ojo. Pero no cualquier ojo.

Era un símbolo de los ojos verdes.

Había sido grabado en la roca, pero sus bordes alguna vez profundos se habían desvanecido con el tiempo. Arnold y yo intercambiamos miradas de miedo y emoción antes de simultáneamente mirar dentro del oscuro túnel de la cuela; la luz que yo había visto aún parpadeando desde bien adentro.

"¿Crees que lo encontramos? ¿La ciudad perdida de los ojos verdes?" Preguntó Arnold, una pizca de desesperación en su voz.

Yo me encogí de hombros y apunté hacia dentro de la cueva. "Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo, ¿o no Cabeza de balón?"

Primero tanteando dentro de la oscuridad de la cueva, miramos alrededor como pequeños niños asustados jugando a las escondidas de noche. El aire era frio y las gotas del techo hacían eco mientras caían al piso de roca.

Justo en el camino de la cueva estaba la fuente de la luz parpadeante que había visto – una antorcha. Era solo una, no había más ganchos para antorchas adicionales en ningún otro lado. Era extraño, esta antorcha solitaria; como un ominoso guía turístico esperando y listo para guiarnos hacia su destino.

"¿Supongo que debemos tomarla?" Me preguntó Arnold.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, "Ajá. Es algo raro, todo esto de la antorcha que aparece mágica y convenientemente. Pero podríamos usarla."

Él alcanzó y tomó la antorcha cuidadosamente de su base y la sostuvo lejos al frente de él. "Esta es una gran cueva…" Comentó, nuestros ojos ahora ajustándose a la oscuridad que ahora era un poco más brillante gracias a la ayuda de nuestra adquirida nueva 'linterna'.

"Entonces probablemente debamos de movernos," dije con un gesto de cabeza hacia la antorcha en su mano "antes de que la cosa muera con nosotros."

Cada paso más lejos dentro de la negrura me daba la sensación de caer en un abismo vació y profundo. Como si estuviera en un pozo interminable con la sensación añadida de estar atrapada en un frenesí.

Seguí de cerca de Arnold mientras el lideraba el camino con la antorcha en lo alto guiándonos sobre el terreno rocoso.

La cueva era espaciosa, el techo más alto de lo que originalmente había imaginado. Era tan extraño pensar que estábamos bajo la tierra en donde habíamos estado caminando. Y ahora aquí estábamos, bajo tierra en una CUEVA.

El buen Cabeza de Balón y yo, SOLOS, en los confines de una cueva en la selva.

Si no hubiera estado tan oscuro, podría ser hasta encantador. Hasta romántico.

Sabía que no debía de pasar tanto de mi tiempo pensando en Arnold cuando mi objetivo debería ser encontrar una manera de salir de la selva y regresar a casa de nuevo.

Pero me sentía involucrada.

Me sentía necesitada y querida.

Había mucho que yo tenía por ofrecer, y creía que había ayudado bastante en la búsqueda de Arnold por los Ojos Verdes MUCHAS GRACIAS.

No me importaba el viaje de español o ir a bailes formales o visitar museos. Estaba explorando cosas que no podías encontrar en un panfleto o en un libro de texto. De cerca y personalmente, estaba VIVIENDO el sueño de los exploradores antes de nosotros y de los exploradores de hoy en día. Arnold y yo estábamos en territorio inexplorado con nada más que esperanza y determinación para guiarnos a donde con suerte eventualmente encontraríamos a los padres de Arnold.

O al menos una RESPUESTA sobre sus padres.

Pero Arnold aún estaba esperanzado, la luz de sus ojos no estaba muerta aún lo cual era alentador. El tener tanta fe en personas que a duras penas conoces es una cualidad que yo siempre amé y ligeramente envidié de Arnold por tener.

Mientras él se había vuelto mejor mientras pasaban los años, Arnold aún tenía algo de ingenuidad en él que lo hacía confiar en una esperanza ciega más que una persona normal.

Así que en mi opinión, él NECESITABA mi ayuda.

Al menos eso era lo que me decía a mí misma.

No era como si Arnold no me quisiera alrededor de todas formas. Cada maniobra a través de la cueva, Arnold siempre se giraba para asegurarse que yo estuviera bien. Él me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a cruzar grandes charcos y advertirme de rocas filosas adelante. Él estaba constantemente asegurándose que estuviera bien, no porque yo fuera alguna damisela o algo – pero porque Arnold parecía preocuparse genuinamente.

Por mí.

Se sentía increíble.

Pero tan increíble como se sentía ser querida y necesitada y todo ese vaivén, no hacía que viajar a través de la maldita helada cueva fuera más divertido de lo que sonaba. Había una sensación de urgencia en nuestra exploración de la cueva. Sabíamos que cada minuto que gastábamos haciendo nuestro camino por la cueva nuestro más que paso ligero hacia que la luz de la antorcha se hiciera más tenue, y pronto se apagaría por completo.

Y sin luz mientras estas en las profundidades de una cueva más oscura que la noche era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte. ¿Cómo encontraríamos nuestro camino a la salida sin luz?

Así que sin necesidad de decirlo, yo estaba con un POCO de prisa.

Pero Arnold mantuvo su lento y deliberado paso, sus ojos despejados por cualquier señal o mayor información con respecto a los Ojos verdes.

Después de una dura media hora, finalmente llegamos al final de la cueva donde mirando hacia nosotros estaba una apertura a un amplio espacio abierto – edificios a la distancia. En el borde de donde la cueva acababa y el mundo exterior comenzaba, piezas rotas de una piedra estaban esparcidas. Claramente una pared que una vez estuvo donde estábamos parados, pero ya no estaba ya que había sido derribada por alguien o con muchos picos o un muy mal temperamento.

O ambos.

La escena me recordó a la última pista sobre los Ojos Verdes que Arnold y yo habíamos encontrado: su (alguna vez sagrado) altar que había sido destruido por nadie más que La Sombra quien no lo había dicho (tan graciosamente) que era el mismo con esa ominosa fotografía que había dejado atrás.

Arnold se agachó para recoger un pedazo de los escombros, mirándolo para ver si alguna vez tuvo los jeroglíficos familiares de los Ojos Verdes. Lo dejó caer al piso con un CLUNK que hizo eco y luego dejó caer la antorcha que nos había estado guiando y que finalmente se había apagado. Lentamente, giró su cabeza para verme.

"Llegamos muy tarde." Dijo quedamente, su voz desanimada.

Yo negué con la cabeza, "No llegamos tarde, Arnold-"

"Llegamos MUY tarde. Mira," dijo mientras señalaba las piezas rotas de la cueva que yacían en el suelo, "no queda nada. NADA. La Sombra ha destruido todo. Probablemente asesinó a mis padres también."

"No digas eso." Dije firmemente; sus ojos me miraban con lágrimas. "Ni siquiera hemos caminado dentro de la maldita ciudad aún."

Arnold suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza mientras pensaba en mis palabras. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se giró de nuevo para cruzar la cueva a donde nos llevaba el espacio abierto. "Ajá… Si, tienes razón."

Yo doblé mis brazos frente a mi pecho con una sonrisa. "Bueno, DAH, tengo razón. Esta es Helga G. Pataki de quien estamos hablando."

Pero era Arnold quien había estado en lo correcto.

Respirando profundamente, tomamos el paso necesario hacia delante fuera al aire libre guiándonos fuera de la caverna; el ambiente sombrío por la tormenta de hacía poco. Pero el sol se asomaba entre las nubes como si intentara ponerse al día – un tinte de luz naranja iluminando su camino. Fue con esa luz que pudimos ver una gran ciudad que nos recordó a las antiguas civilizaciones perdidas que aprendimos en la clase de historia en la escuela. Pero esta ciudad tenía mucha más similitud que solo debido a sus edificios y, obviamente, antigua cultura – como las ciudades que habíamos estudiado, esta también estaba abandonada. Una GRAN ciudad con edificios y casas en todo lo que nuestros ojos podían ver… peor nadie alrededor para usarlas.

La ciudad se extendía por la distancia hasta donde podíamos ver. Arnold y yo nos dimos la vuelta, examinando todo a nuestro alrededor – áreas que nadie más había experimentado así.

La ciudad estaba rodeada de alguna vez hermosa vegetación – ahora seco y muerto como paja. En el centro de la ciudad había una ahora seca fuente que imaginé había alguna vez desbordado con agua más clara que el cristal.

Detrás de eso había un grupo d estructuras parecidas a una pirámide que estaban gastadas y cubiertas de tierra. La estructura centrales, sin embargo, era más alta; pintada con verde brillante pero ahora desvanecida en las paredes exteriores.

El resto de la ciudad estaba esparcido con edificios de todos los tamaños que pudieran imaginar; algunos de ellos conectaban como pequeñas tiendas en alguna calle principal de un pequeño pueblo.

Revisé la zona, entrecerrando los ojos para mirar aún más lejos con la esperanza de que algo resaltara. Después de un momento, regresé mi atención a Arnold quien no se había movido desde que entramos al pueblo. Sus ojos estaban sorprendidos con lo que veía y de repente dándose cuenta que había más de esta ciudad que solo edificios.

Gente había vivido aquí.

Tal vez hace mucho tiempo, pero ellos habían vivido aquí y trabajado aquí y tenido familias aquí. Esta ciudad era la 'Hillwood' de alguien y ahora era solo el fantasma de la gente que alguna vez tuvo.

Se hizo aparente para mí que mientras había estado mirando a la arquitectura como una turista en un grupo, Arnold había estado mirando alrededor ante el obvio daño que le habían hecho a la alguna vez gran ciudad escondida.

Había destrucción en todos los malditos lados.

La mayoría de las estructuras que habían sido para viviendas estaban desmoronándose – grandes agujeros en las paredes de alguien que los había golpeado. Había grandes pilas de cenizas que servían de lápidas para lo que alguna vez habían sido edificios. Piezas rotas de cerámica y otras reliquias estaban en todas partes, entre ellos: artículos de tela, piezas de alguna vez algún mueble, hasta una sandalia que alguna vez estuvo en el pie de quien supuse era un niño basado en el tamaño.

La escena permanecía intacta; congelada en el tiempo.

Sentí la abrumadora sensación de pánico y devastación, la imagen de lo que había pasado aquí quemando detrás de mis párpados cada que cerraba los ojos. Casi podía escuchar los gritos y llantos por ayuda de la memoria fantasmal de las personas que habían desaparecido; terror puro era un sentimiento tan real que me abrumada con emoción.

"No puedo creer…" intenté solo negar con la cabeza a mi perdida de palabras.

"Yo tampoco." Respondió Arnold, su voz más suave que la mía.

El aire que nos rodeaba era silencioso – un misterioso silencio que tenía su propio sonido distintivo mientras más lo escuchabas. Lentamente, Arnold asintió para que lo siguiera mientras daba pasos en dirección de las grandes pirámides (que en realidad parecían más como castillos entre más las veía) que había visto al principio.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunté, siguiéndolo de cerca.

"Quiero ver eso. Parece un templo." Apuntó hacia la estructura más grande en medio – la que tenía los diseños en todas sus paredes. "Debe haber una pista o algo."

"¿Una pista?" Mi voz era incrédula; convencida de que él no había entendido lo que yo había entendido tan instantáneamente y con… empatía. "¿Para que necesitas una PISTA, Arnold? ¡Fueron asaltados! ¡Mira a tu alrededor!"

Él suspiró y se giró para verme. "Helga, puede haber algo allí. Jeroglíficos, arte, estatuas, ALGO. Basado en su tamaño y en su inusual decoración, diría que fue bastante importante." Se giró lejos de mí para comenzar a hacer su camino hacia el antiguo castillo.

Yo suspiré, finalmente trotando para alcanzarlo. "¿Y qué harás siquiera si encuentras jeroglíficos? No es como si tú o yo pudiéramos leerlos."

Arnold estaba sonriendo mientras caminaba, el familiar gesto regresando con cada paso que daba. "Sé leer algunos."

Yo detuve mis pasos y miré hacia el escépticamente. "En serio. ¿TÚ sabes cómo leer jeroglíficos? ¿Desde cuándo?"

Él me indico para que caminara junto a él y yo seguí su ritmo mientras él explicaba. "Mi papá podía leer jeroglíficos, sabes. Siendo un antropólogo y eso."

"Hay MUCHOS antropólogos que no pueden leer jeroglíficos, Arnold. ¿Qué te hace pensar que-"

Él me interrumpió, ya anticipando mis siguientes palabras. "Encontré una caja con viejas notas en la Casa de Huéspedes cuando estábamos limpiando el ático un día."

Levanté una ceja curiosa hacia él, rogándole por continuar silenciosamente.

"Después de que encontré el diario," comenzó, nuestro paso alentándose mientras el contaba su historia, "decidí que escarbaría en el ático con esperanza de encontrar más cosas sobre mis pares que el abuelo o la abuela pudieran no saber que existían. Después de todo, ellos no sabían sobre el diario de mi papá, ¿así que quien había para decir que no había más sobre mis padres escondido en alguna caja en algún lugar?"

Parecía suficientemente lógico.

"Subí allí y pasé casi un día entero escarbando entre cajas y mirando fotografías olvidadas. Hasta encontré unas pocas más fotografías de mis padres juntos en varios de sus viajes antes de que yo naciera. Fue… fantástico."

Él sonrió, claramente una memoria que nunca había dicho pero que disfrutaba de recordar.

"¿Así que cómo te diste cuenta de la cosa de los jeroglíficos?" Pregunté impaciente, Arnold sonriendo ante mi ansiedad.

"Ya casi llego, espera." Esperó por un momento como listo para que yo interrumpiera, pero ante mi silencio continuó. "Mientras estaba buscando, encontré esta pequeña caja de zapatos escondida debajo de una gruesa capa de polvo y algunas ropas viejas con agujeros de polilla. Estaba marcada, 'Miles' y 'Apuntes', así que por supuesto, yo la abrí. ¿Y sabes lo que había dentro?"

"Uh…" Me encogí de hombros, "¿Apuntes?"

"Apuntes de lenguaje. Apuntes de cuando él estaba en la universidad y de los viajes que había hecho… PÁGINAS de ellas estaban dobladas y arregladas pulcramente en esa caja. Tenía que haber al menos cinco diferentes idiomas allí – incluyendo el de los Ojos verdes. Pasé la mayor parte de la secundaría quedándome despierto hasta tarde para leerlos una y otra vez hasta que cada página estaba fotocopiada en mi cabeza."

"Así que espera, ¿hablas cinco idiomas ahora?" _Impresionante…_

Pero Arnold rió, negando con la cabeza. "Dios, no. Solo español y la cosa de los jeroglíficos, pero más español. Papá no tomó muy buenos apuntes en los jeroglíficos, especialmente de los Ojos verdes ya que el conocimiento de su cultura es limitado."

De repente todo tenía sentido para mi, porqué Arnold había sido tan malditamente bueno en español desde el principio. Había tenido mucha más práctica de lo que dejaba ver.

"Bien, debo admitir Arnold, tienes muchos trucos bajo la manga. Tus padres estarían bastante orgullosos de ti."

Él se detuvo y se giró para verme, sus ojos parpadeaban para mirar los míos. "¿De verdad lo crees?"

Se hizo increíblemente evidente para mí de qué tan parecidos éramos Arnold y yo, la manera en la que él había reaccionado a tan simple declaración.

Mientras yo tenía problemas con mis padres por toda la vida, Arnold tenía también – solo que en maneras que yo nunca había experimentado. Yo pasé mi vida intentando (y fallando) en impresionar a mis padres lo suficiente para que ellos me dieran al menos una pizca de atención. Pensé que no había nada peor que intentar impresionar a padres que no te notaban aún si te hubiera crecido un tercer ojo y tentáculos.

Pero había ALGO peor. La única cosa peor que intentar conseguir la atención de padres que estaban allí y se REUSABAN a dártela, era intentar tener la atención del fantasma de los padres que de alguna manera lo harían.

Arnold había pasado su vida con la inseguridad de SABER que sus padres lo amaron, cuidaron y querían alimentarlo con la atención y amor de más de MIL padres… pero no podían porque no estaban allí.

No sin estar allí como mis padres, pero no allí.

Como perdidos. Fantasmas de padres que debieron estar pero no lo estaban.

Era un agujero en su corazón que nada y nadie podría nunca llenar.

Qué era por lo cual estábamos en Centroamérica en una ciudad olvidada en búsqueda por la cosa que podía llenar a esos ojos verdes de alguna manera perdidos con los que había pasado mi vida soñando.

Me saqué a mi misma de mis pensamientos para responder su pregunta mientras esos mismos ojos verdes perdidos mantenían su mirada sobre mi; esperando.

"Bueno, sí. Mirate. Viajaste la mitad del planeta solo para intentar encontrarlos. Aprendiste otro idioma POR TI MISMO y te enseñaste a ti mismo como leer jeroglíficos de unos viejos apuntes que encontraste en una CAJA. No tanto chicos de 18 años pueden decir eso. Y ahora estás vagando por la selva en una especie de ciudad perdida oculta de la civilización – de una civilización perdida que la mayoría de las personas creen que es solo una leyenda como Atlantis o algo. Sin mencionar que has salvado MI vida y ayudado a todas esas personas durante el deslave…" Reí una vez, más que nada por asombro ante su ceguera por todas las cosas increíbles que había hecho.

Arnold se detuvo de pie mirándome por un momento, completamente sin palabras.

"Digo – si ME preguntas," añadí a su falta de reacción, "tus padres estarían MÁS que solo orgullosos. Ellos estarían honrados de que tú te preocupes tanto por ellos y por todos a tu alrededor."

Sus ojos brillaron, una sonrisa sincera creciendo tan grande en sus mejillas que apenas podía con ella. "Helga… eso es – es lo MÁS bonito que alguien me ha dicho…"

Yo me sonrojé, la manera en la que me estaba mirando poniéndome nerviosa. "Oh uh… a-ajá. No te pases, Arnoldo."

Él rió suavemente, luego empujándome suavemente con su hombro. "Vamos. Revisemos eso."

Juntos, tomamos los siguientes pasos hacia el antiguo templo. Cuidadosamente, nos arrastrámos por las escaleras de piedra desgastada para entrar a través del ancho arco de la puerta.

Estaba oscuro dentro del templo, la luz del sol caía como conos desde el techo. Un corte circular actuaba como ventana y permitía que la luz descendiera del cielo e iluminara suavemente la habitación. Era bastante espacioso en realidad, con un altar y unas pocas estatuas regadas alrededor. Noté el altar al frente él cual tenía varios diseños y figuras grabadas en ella; los diseños girando en todos los sentidos antes de culminar en el centro alrededor de dos círculos en forma de un par de ojos intimidantes.

El resto del interior era simplemente una habitación hecha con la misma piedra que todo lo demás en la ciudad. Pedazos de piedra de la superficie de arriba y de las paredes estaban donde quiera; una pequeña capa de polvo sobre todo adentro – hasta las paredes. Pero la parte más inquietante del templo era la capa de lo que parecían ser hojas que cubrían el piso.

Me agaché para mirar a lo que estaba crujiendo mientras caminábamos, solo para descubrir que no eran hojas sobre lo que habíamos estado caminando.

Eran mariposas.

Cientos de mariposas; sus alas rotas por estar muertas por tanto tiempo.

Levanté la mirada para ver que Arnold tenía su atención enfocada en las cuatro grandes estatuas que parecían alcanzar el gran agujero en el techo cómo si mantuvieran arriba sus antiguas manos grabadas.

La luz de esta extraña ventana, junto con la misma luz que emanaba la entrada por donde habíamos llegado, daba suficiente iluminación para exponer las paredes de los templos que estaban cubiertas de imágenes.

Pinturas como los que dibujaban los egipcios en SUS paredes en Egipto.

Jeroglíficos.

Mientras la pintura de las paredes se había caído y la pared estaba cubierta con polvo y suciedad, cada diseño estaba grabado en la pared haciendo más fácil para Arnold quien de repente fue atraído por ellos como una polilla al fuego.

Él se acercó a la pared, usando su mano para quitar el polvo de una gran sección y revelar las imágenes más claramente. Me recordaban a los documentales que habíamos visto en la escuela que tenían escenas de arqueólogos limpiando con brochas artefactos en lugares similares.

Arnold se miraba justo como ellos.

La manera en la que su mano lo guió mientras leía cada símbolo que estaba grabado en piedra era fascinante… e increíblemente… adorable. Él entrecerraba los ojos para enfocar mientras su lengua se asomaba de su boca para apenas tocar la punta de su labio superior en concentración.

Mientras yo lo miraba leer los jeroglíficos que habíamos descubierto, mi mente comenzó a divagar y mis ojos se desenfocaron para continuar observando a Arnold mientras leía.

Esos siempre enfocados ojos verdes que leían sobre la gente de Ojos verdes y el templo en el que estábamos. La manera en la que su lengua apenas se posaba en su labio superior como si lo estabilizara mientras procedía en lo que estuviera leyendo.

Me imaginé esa lengua, la forma en la que la había probado cuando nos besábamos en el árbol. Él había sido tan gentil con la forma en la que sus labios rozaban los mios; su lengua trazando lentamente la mía. Cómo deseaba que esos labios se unieran de nuevo con los mios. Cómo ahnelaba por esos benditos besos que tenían ahora el sabor de meterse al agua fría y refrescante. _Oh, Arnold…_

"Esto es extraño…" Arnold irrumpió en mis pensamientos internos y yo pestañeé unas pocas veces para detener la sensación de quemazón de mis ojos secos.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué, qué es?" Pregunté un poco nerviosa.

"Aquí dice…" comenzó, su atención aún en la pared al frente, "que los Ojos verdes veneraban a un espíritu que creían venía de los cielos y se encarnó a él mismo dentro de la _Corazón_. Ellos lo tuvieron durante miles de años."

Él se giró para verme por encima del hombro; mi expresión sorprendida ante su traducción. "Cielos, ¿han estado aquí por tanto tiempo?"

Arnold asintió con la cabeza, mirando de vuelva a la pared y trazando su dedo con el símbolo mientras continuaba leyendo. "Ellos creían que, junto a una milagrosa propiedad curativa y mágica, el poder de dar profecías a los Ojos verdes eran palabras sagradas. Incluso se predice aquí," caminó más lejos de mí por la pared y apunto a otra pintura, "que la _Corazón_ se perdería de los Ojos Verdes llevándolos a su posible desaparición y es por eso por lo que ellos se habían estado escondiendo; para evitar que la profecía se cumpliera."

Lo miré asombrada por la manera en la que encajaba en este mundo tan fácilmente – el mundo de descubrimientos que tenía un atractivo de alguna manera en la que nunca imagine que tendría. Caminando hacía él, miré sobre su hombro hacia la pared mientras él continuaba leyendo. "Es tan interesante, ellos tienen todas estas cosas sobre La Corazón aquí… ¿justo aquí? Dice que ellos tienen un Shaman elegido especialmente por La Corazón para transmitir sus profecías en cada luna llena."

Sus ojos estaban escananeado la pared rápidamente como si tratara de adquirir la mayor información posible de cada una de las pequeñas pinturas. "Es un ritual bastante intenso, en realidad. La ceremonia tiene lugar aquí cada luna llena. Liberan estas mariposas al aire y mueven este polvo que fuman como un resplandeciente-"

"¿Oye Arnold?" Lo interrumpí, sus ojos interrumpiendo su lectura para mirarme, "tan interesada como estoy en La Corazón y todo, tal vez debas saltar la parte de los rituales y esas cosas. Quiero decir no es como si nosotros tuviéramos que hacerlos o nada así que…"

Pero Arnold ya había regresado su atención a la pared y comenzado a leer de nuevo; está vez de mucho más lejos. "Lo extraño en esta pared, justo aquí." Él escaneó su superficie mientras se mordía el labio. "La última profecía, sobre la que es toda esta pared…" Él estaba agitando su cabeza, "Es… bueno… solo déjame leértelo y me puedas decir que es lo que TÚ piensas."

Él aclaró su garganta como en más preparación de la que necesitaba y leyó de la pared una vez más. Lentamente, comenzó a leer intentando unir las palabras correctas con las pinturas correspondientes.

"La profecía lleva años haciéndose. Habla sobre dos foráneos con grandes conocimientos quienes, juntos, tendrán un hijo… que silenciará a la Tierra con su… nacimiento."

Su voz era más suave mientras leía profundamente en sus pensamientos. Me giré para comenzar a explorar el resto del templo, solo para detener mis pasos como los ojos bien abiertos y mirando al frente ante lo que estaba siendo iluminado como un mismo Dios en el centro de la lluvia de luz que caía del agujero de arriba. "¿Uh… Arnold?" Pregunté, pero él continuó leyendo la pared.

"Dice que este hijo regresará y ayudará a restaurar La Corazón a los Ojos Verdes lo cual será su última ayuda para evitar que su civilización se extinga.

"Arnold, eso es genial y todo, pero tú-tú tienes que ver esto…" Tartamudeé, sin escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo. Lentamente avancé hacia la conocida figura ovalada de la estatua frente a mi mientras él continuaba hablando.

"Cientos morirán en el proceso, y en orden de regresar la Corazón a los Ojos Verdes, y un-"

"Arnold," Lo interrumpí, "en serio necesitas-"

"¿QUÉ, Helga?" Preguntó él, su voz irritada. Se levantó para mirarme. "Estoy intentando leer esto, ¿qué puede ser más-" Pero el mismo se interrumpió cuando sus ojos encontraron justo a lo que yo había estado mirando.

Directamente en la luz del atardecer desde la ventana circular estaba una escultura tallada intrincadamente y por lo menos de 2 metros de altura. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de complejos remolinos y diseños como aztecas (similares a los diseños en el altar) los cuales guiaban hacia dos gemas verdes redondas donde estarían los ojos. Dos ojos verdes plantados en una cabeza en forma de balón; por siempre congelados para mirar hacia el altar vacío de enfrente.

 _Yo_ sabía Exactamente lo que estaba mirando.

La estatua con cabeza de balón era casi IDÉNTICA a las que yo solía hacer de varios materiales en mi infancia. Goma de mascar, melones, balones. Todo en lo que pudiera poner mis manos, en realidad.

Pero esta era hermosa – cada aspecto de ella perfecto en todos los sentidos. El altar era como nada que yo hubiera hecho, y tenía que admitirlo – estaba un POCO celosa.

La estatua frente a nosotros, mientras no era parte de MI altar, era sin duda alguna Arnold, mi Dios de amor con cabeza de balón.

Y… aparentemente el Dios de amor de alguien más también.

Después de compartir una mirada, tomamos pequeños pasos hacia ella; nuestros ojos abiertos en confusión y curiosidad ante porque una estatua estaría en un antiguo templo en medio de la selva de Centroamérica.

"¿Qué diablos…?" Preguntó Arnold, más para él mismo que para nadie más y levantó la mano para tocarla cuidadosamente como si se fuera a romper. "Esto es… esto es… - no…"

Pero yo asentí con la cabeza, tan asombrada como él. "Arnold… creo que eso… digo, estoy bastante segura que eso- eres TÚ."

Sus ojos continuaron inspeccionando la estatua de arriba abajo como su nombre pudiera estar grabado en algún lado. Yo mantuve mis ojos en la estatua de ojos verdes; la mirada estoica reflejándose en mis propios iris azules.

"Tal vez es… tal vez es solo una… ¿coincidencia?" Preguntó.

Esta vez yo respondí su pregunta negando la cabeza. "No lo sé," Comencé y di otro paso más cerca de la estatua, "realmente SE VE como tú, melenudo."

"Pero, no creo… Sí soy yo, ¿verdad?" Él se giró para mirarme sobre su hombro con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

Sin embargo, nunca pude responder su pregunta.

Justo entonces, una sombra se proyectó sobre la puerta de dónde veníamos; la oscura figura enviando al templo de nuevo a la oscuridad. Nuestros ojos vagaron para ver qué era lo que había causado el cambio de luz, solo para encontrarnos con una figura oscura mirándonos desde el arco de la puerta.

Pero no era solo cualquier sombra.

Era la sombra de una figura… una persona.

Por un largo momento, la observamos – la oscura figura – mientras nos regresaba la mirada en silencio. Mi corazón se aceleró en mi pecho, el miedo muy real de quien nos estaba observando me mandaba mis nervios en un frenesí que tensaba cada uno de mis músculos.

Valerosamente, Arnold dio un paso frente a mí casi protectoramente y dijo hacia la masa oscura. "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó, su voz fuerte y confiada.

Pero la figura solo continuó observándonos, la forma de lo que parecía una cabeza ladeándose mientras nos estudiaba. Miré en dirección de la figura y me manifesté.

"¡Oye, Zopenco! ¡Él te hizo una pregunta!" Grité, y Arnold se giró para mirarme con firmeza.

"Helga…"

"¿Qué, Arnold? El tipo esta solo PARADO allá. OBSERVÁNDONOS."

En un instante, la figura habló; su voz profunda y ronca por falta de uso. "¿A-Arnold?" preguntó.

Arnold y yo intercambiamos miradas antes de que él asintiera con su cabeza y regresara su atención a la figura. "Si…" Su voz era tentativa; casi nerviosa.

Inmediatamente el hombre se dejó caer de rodillas y enterró su rostro en sus manos. Miramos hacia él mientras lloraba, nuestros cuerpos completamente congelados donde estábamos.

Comenzó a tartamudear a través de una serie de palabras que no entendimos, un lenguaje desconocido a nada que hubiéramos escuchado antes. Después de un minuto, el hombre miró hacia nuestras confundidas caras y habló en perfecto inglés. "He estado esperando diez veranos por usted…" dijo entre llanto incontrolable; sus hombros temblando con cada sollozo.

"¿Por- Por mí?" Preguntó Arnold, su voz desconcertada ante lo que decía el hombre frente a nosotros.

Él solo asintió, aún sollozando en sus manos. "Sabía que vendría aquí… YO SABÍA que usted vendría."

La voz del hombre tenía un fuerte acento que no pude distinguir; algo entre español pero con un tinte caribeño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Arnold, las palabras llegando tan rápido y sin censura. "¿Encontrarte? ¿De… de qué estás HABLANDO? ¿Quién eres tú?"

Los sollozos cesaron, el que los emitía lentamente se levantó alto en la puerta con sus brillantes ojos verdes pegados en Arnold y yo frente a él. "Yo," dijo, su voz ahora agraciada, "Yo soy Taki Ka-A-Xtil, de los Ojos Verdes."

Lo miramos atónitos mientras hablaba, dando un paso hacia nosotros.

"Y estoy aquí para ayudarlo a cumplir la antigua profecía y salvar a mi gente."


	15. Siguiendo al líder

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: Siguiendo al líder**

* * *

"¿Tú quieres que yo… salve a tu pueblo?" Preguntó Arnold, ahora relajándose un poco mientras hablábamos con el misterioso hombre.

"Si, si. Es su destino." Él respondió de inmediato; su cabeza asintiendo rápidamente.

Yo crucé mis brazos escépticamente y negué con la cabeza. "¿En serio? ¿Tú esperas que creamos que eres de los Ojos Verdes? ¿Cómo en los Ojos Verdes escondidos que solían vivir aquí? El lugar está abandonado.

Taki suspiró, peleando por encontrar las palabras que quería utilizar. "Abandonada, no. No abandonada."

"¿Entonces dónde están todos? Porque no estoy viendo a nadie aparte de ti, Taki-Aki-cualquiera que sea tu nombre. Vamos, Arnold, vayámonos de aquí." Intenté tomar la mano de Arnold y jalarlo conmigo, pero él se mantuvo plantado donde estaba de pie.

Él estaba determinado a obtener más información.

"¿Cómo… cómo sabes inglés?" Preguntó, más curioso que acusador.

Nunca había pensado en eso. Tal vez Arnold ESTABA escéptico.

El hombre solo sonrió, sus ojos se suavizaron al mirar directamente hacia Arnold. "Vengan conmigo," dijo, señalando hacía nosotros para seguirlo mientras se giraba para ir hacia las escaleras del tempo, "Explicaré todo."

Mientras él caminaba lejos, yo tomé a Arnold y lo giré para mirarme. "¿Debemos de confiar en este tipo? Digo… La sombra está DETRÁS de nosotros. ¿Cómo podemos confiar en él?"

"Helga," discutió, "puede que él sepa algo sobre mis padres… sobre dónde están los Ojos Verdes. Tenemos que tomar el riesgo-"

"¿Un riesgo que podría MATARNOS? Arnold… podemos hacer esto por NUESTRA cuenta," Peleé, mi voz honesta sin ninguna pisca de la falsa bravuconada a la que estaba tan acostumbrada a usar. "No necesitamos a un intento de Ojos Verdes para ayudarnos. Tú viste la ciudad. ¡Está vacía!"

Arnold se encogió de hombros y dio un paso lejos de mí. "Tengo que hacer esto. Con o sin ti." Dijo sin rodeos, girándose para seguir a Taki escaleras abajo. Pero se detuvo antes del primer escalón y dijo en voz baja lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo lo escuchara, "Pero prefiero hacerlo contigo que solo."

Lancé sus palabras a mi cabeza, el tono melancólico en cómo las había dicho pegándome justo en mi blando corazón que amaba al cabeza de balón. "Es solo que no confío en el tipo, Arnold."

"Lo sé." Dijo inmediatamente, su voz teñida de esperanza por lo que estaba a punto de decidir. "No tienes que hacerlo."

Apenas debajo de Arnold en las escaleras de piedra de pie estaba el misterioso hombre de ojos verdes, sus ropas ahora visibles mientras estaba de pie en la débil iluminación del sol casi poniéndose. Tenía una falda de algún tipo, la tela sucia manchada de barro y otras cosas. Alrededor del cuello había cuatro collares, cada uno con gemas de varios colores, predominantemente verde.

Pero fue el collar más largo cayendo justo en su pecho el que se me quedó grabado, la gema viéndome como las gemas de la estatua hace algunos momentos. Era una gema verde dentro de una insignia conocida de un ojo que habíamos visto a través de nuestro viaje y alrededor de la ciudad destruida.

Mirando entre Arnold y Taki abajo, suspiré derrotada y asentí con la cabeza. "Bien, bien, CRIMINAL. Iré, ¿está bien? ¿Dónde más voy a ir, cierto?"

Arnold se giró para sonreírme y espero para que hiciera mi camino hacia él y poder salir del templo y seguir a nuestro nuevo líder escaleras abajo.

"Pero te digo, no confío en el tipo." Continué hablando mientras hacíamos nuestro camino escalones abajo, "No aún."

Arnold tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos; una recompensa digna por seguirlo en su posiblemente ciega estupidez. "Tú solo tienes que confiar en mí, ¿está bien?" Me ofreció, y yo le creí; mi corazón agitado ante sus palabras.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Taki, caminamos detrás de él mientras nos guiaba pasando el templo en donde habíamos estado y hacia la selva. Jalé el brazo de Arnold para detenerlo conmigo dónde la selva empezaba y negué con mi cabeza desafiante.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Arnold, pero yo lo ignoré y en su lugar llamé a nuestro líder aún caminando adelante.

"¡Oye!" Dije, pero nunca se giró. Intenté de nuevo, "¡OYE!" mi voz estaba casi gritando ahora, y él se giró para ver que/quién estaba intentando con tanta fuerza llamar su atención.

Taki era casi de nuestra edad, probablemente más grande. Su tono de piel era color rojizo oscuro; un poco más oscuro debido a años y años de exposición al sol. Él era un poco más alto que Arnold y yo, probablemente rebasaba los 1.80 metros o más.

Pero esos ojos… la manera en la que brillaba un verde como nunca había visto antes – era casi hipnotizante.

Agité la cabeza para romper la mirada con sus ojos y continuar hablando. "Quiero algo de información. Pienso que hablo por ambos cuando digo que algo huele un poco mal."

La ceja de Taki se levantó en confusión. "¿Mal?" Preguntó, sin entender que era lo que quería decir con eso.

"Ajá. MAL. Como que hay algo y merecemos una explicación antes de ir a seguirte dentro de la selva."

Él asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Tú quieres… información?" preguntó lentamente.

Arnold me miró por un momento antes de decidir que tal vez el debía de hablar un poco. "Lo que ella intenta decir es que tal vez debas decirnos algo sobre lo que pasó… sobre lo que está pasando."

Pero Taki negó con la cabeza. "No aquí. No seguro." Dijo y se giró para continuar su camino dentro de la selva. "Ustedes deben venir conmigo."

Yo planté mis talones firmemente en el piso; determinada a no seguir a este extraño quien podía guiarnos a algún problema serio si probaba no ser de confianza. Sentí que Arnold tiraba de mi brazo, tratando de convencerme de que lo siguiera.

"Arnold… no podemos simplemente-"

"Por favor, Helga." Intentó, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras suplicaba.

"¿Cómo podemos confiar en él, Arnold? ¿Este tipo solo aparece de la nada y clama que esta con los Ojos verdes? ¿En inglés sobre todo? Hasta TÚ debes de pensar que es un poco sospechoso…" Expliqué, pero Arnold parecía incansable.

"No estoy diciendo que YO CONFÍO en él, solo lo seguiremos y veremos lo que él tenga que decir-"

"Ajá, seguirlo hasta que nos entregué a La Sombra quien rápidamente nos CAPTURARÁ, nos TORTURARÁ por AÑOS y peor aún, nos MATARÁ. Solo no confío-"

Él me interrumpió rápidamente, una expresión seria en su rostro. "¿Confías en mí?"

Yo rodé los ojos y alejé mi mano de la suya para ponerla en mi cadera. "¿Confío en ti? Por supuesto que confío en ti. Es ese TIPO al que no-"

"Entonces ven conmigo." Miré hacía él con curiosidad, tratando de ver que se traía en manos. Pero él permaneció mirándome y esperando pacientemente. "Si confías en mi Helga, entonces ven conmigo."

Mordiéndome el labio por un momento, miré de Arnold a Taki, quien había dejado de caminar para esperar nuestra decisión de seguirlo o no.

Yo siempre había sido escéptica con la gente. Era tan difícil confiar en alguien con no solo tus sentimientos o pensamientos, pero con tu vida misma. Mientras nos deteníamos en la oscuridad de la noche al borde de la selva con alguien que podía guiarlos a nuestras muertes, intenté desesperadamente de mirar a la situación a través de los ojos de Arnold.

Él tenía razón.

Por un lado, sería increíblemente útil obtener información de alguien que probablemente haya estado allí para todo. Sin mencionar, hacer nuestro camino en la selva había sido lo suficientemente difícil y con la ayuda de alguien que sabía a dónde íbamos… tal vez realmente nosotros podríamos encontrar a La Sombra y traer a los padres de Arnold de vuelta. Si ellos aún estaban vivos, eso sí.

Pero por EL OTRO lado… si este tipo realmente estaba trabajando CON La Sombra y todo lo que nos dijo fueron mentiras y sólo los está guiando en dirección de las garras de aquellos que desean lastimarnos… bueno, ESO pondría un grave bache en nuestra aventura en la selva.

Era un riesgo, en serio.

Pero como Arnold había dicho antes… era un riesgo que debíamos de tomar.

Así que a regañadientes, solté un suspiro y asentí con la cabeza y seguí a Taki mientras él nos guiaba por territorios inexplorados.

* * *

Arnold había tenido suficiente con ser llamado "El Salvador".

Cada vez que las palabras salían de la boca de Taki, Arnold se estremecía casi como si las palabras sostuvieran un doble significado del cual no estaba enterado. Para mí, era solo algún nombre estúpido. En realidad no SIGNIFICADA nada.

Y no era como si Taki fuera un tipo normal. Tal vez él ERA uno de los Ojos Verdes y todo, viendo que no hablaba inglés TAN bien.

Estuvimos caminando todo el tiempo, Taki guiándonos a donde fuera que se estuviera quedando. Él insistió que la ciudad no era segura después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero sin importar que tanto insistimos, se negó a revelar cualquier detalle de lo que había pasado allá atrás en la ciudad de los Ojos Verdes. Todo lo que dijo fue que había sido una tragedia que prefería no volver a vivir. Lo cual SUPONGO podía entender, pero no nos ayudaba mucho en el departamento de comprensión.

Le había dicho a Arnold que no quería divulgar nuestro plan en su totalidad todavía – aún si nosotros no teníamos un plan como tal. Todo esto había pasado algo fuera de control. El único PLAN que habíamos empezado era alejarnos de La Sombra mientras nos perseguía por la selva. Habíamos sido empujados a este lugar traicionero sin ningún plan real aparte de la esperanza de encontrar a los padres de Arnold.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabíamos qué estábamos buscando. Esperábamos que encontrando la ciudad escondida de los Ojos Verdes todo tendría sentido y no solo tendríamos algo donde quedarnos, pero personas en las que confiar. Y ENTONCES podríamos encontrar a La Sombra, obtener La Corazón y con suerte descubrir que había pasado con los padres de Arnold hace tantos años.

Ahora que habíamos encontrado la ciudad, sin embargo, parecía que nuestro sueño guajiro de un final feliz fácil no estaba en nuestro favor.

Sin embargo, seguimos a Taki mientras hablaba para sí mismo en su propio idioma y desesperadamente miraba hacía Arnold para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Intenté espantarlo un par de veces, pero Arnold dijo que servía de nada y solo dejarlo ir.

Pareciera.

Después de caminar kilómetros y más kilómetros, Arnold y yo estábamos listos para un tiempo fuera. Todo estaba colina arriba y sobre terreno loco que hacía difícil de caminar sobre él e intentar recordar como respirar al mismo tiempo mientras saltabas de aquí para allá.

El orificio en los árboles al frente ofreció una sensación de alivio ante la vista de un lugar para acampar.

Adelante en el claro había una pequeña choza, similar en apariencia en dónde Arnold se había quedado en su propio campamento. Junto a una hacía mucho tiempo muerta fogata con varas que aún estaban arriba como listas para empezar un nuevo fuego. El manto de estrellas en el cielo hacia ver a la caballa seductora, misteriosa y de alguna manera como en casa.

"¿Es este tu hogar? ¿Tu casa?" Pregunté mientras me inclinaba contra un árbol cercano mientras llegábamos a detenernos.

Pero Taki negó con la cabeza, caminando hacia la choza con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Un lugar para hablar. Para mostrarles."

Arnold y yo nos miramos uno al otro antes de que Arnold rompiera nuestras miradas y diera unos pocos pasos hacia Taki. "¿Para mostrarnos que, Taki?" Su voz era calmada, casi suave hacia el hombre que solo continuó mirando afectuosamente hacia la cabaña frente a nosotros.

"La casa de tus padres." Dijo en un susurro, el conocimiento de donde estábamos llegando de golpe.

Arnold miró hacia Taki, con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Mis-mis padres? ¡¿Ellos están aquí?!" De repente estaba exaltado, la idea llenándolo de más fervor del que nunca lo había visto antes.

Pero él solo negó con la cabeza, sus ojos verdes brillantes aún pegados en la cabaña como si estuviera pensando profundamente. "Ya no. No por mucho tiempo."

La luz se fue de los ojos de Arnold. Aquí estábamos – tan cerca de sus padres y sin embargo tan lejos.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí entonces?" Pregunté más frustrada ante cuanto impacto habían tenido sus palabras en Arnold.

"Para mostrarles. Para explicar." Taki caminó hacia los escalones de la choza, un barandal en el lado en donde se inclino mientras empezaba a hablar. "Tus padres vinieron aquí para ayudarme y a mi gente. Muchos estaban muriendo, volviéndose más y más enfermos."

Sus palabras eran pensadas y calladas, el tono casi como un contador de historias perdido en sus pensamientos mientras leía. Parecía distante mientras pensaba una y otra vez en lo que estaba diciendo en su cabeza. Después de un momento, como si caminara en un sueño, caminó lejos de la choza y hacia nosotros mientras nos parábamos junto a los restos del fuego.

"Hablaremos más tarde, durante la cena. Miren alrededor. Tal vez encuentren algo de ayuda. Tienen un plan, ¿sí?" Él estaba expectante, sus ojos buscando entre nosotros dos.

"Bueno… no exactamente," Admitió Arnold. "Nuestro único plan era encontrar tu ciudad… y ahora que no hay nadie ahí, excepto por ti claro, no sabemos qué hacer, supongo." Él parecía avergonzado, culpable como si no hubiera hecho su 'trabajo como salvador' lo suficientemente bien o algo.

Pero Taki solo sonrió, "Tienes que ir con La Sombra. Obtener La Corazón. Salvar a mi gente. Es la profecía." Asintió con la cabeza hacía él como si tratará de que concordara con él.

Arnold, sin embargo, tenía sus dudas. Podría creer en todos los demás, pero cuando se trataba de si mismo… parecía perder confianza. El Cabeza de balón siempre había sido el humilde del grupo.

"Pero yo-yo ni siquiera sé dónde buscar," exclamó. "No sé lo qué estoy buscando, no sé dónde estamos y ni siquiera sé como es La Sombra. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salvar una civilización completa? Eso es… eso es demasiada presión para ponerla en una sola persona…"

"Salvador Arnold," Taki comenzó con una pequeña reverencia a pesar de la clara inconformidad de Arnold hacia eso, "Debes salvar a mi gente. Tus padres… ellos nos salvaron varias veces. Sagrado para nuestra gente, uno de nosotros." Él levantó sus manos hacia su pecho para señalar hacia su corazón. "Tú eres de mi gente. Tú debes de salvarnos. Tú debes salvar la Corazón. Es tu destino."

Arnold negó con la cabeza en frustración, "Deja de decir eso ¿está bien? No-no puedo, no puedo SALVAR a nadie. Sólo estoy aquí para encontrar a mis padres… y ni siquiera sé donde están ELLOS, mucho menos donde está la Sombra."

"Yo sí. Yo sé. Te llevaré allí, a la Sombra." Él embadurnó el nombre mientras salía de sus labrios; un claro disgusto en su boca.

"¿Tú sabes dónde está La Sombra?" Pregunté con curiosidad, mis ojos entrecerrándose hacía él.

Taki asintió con su cabeza rápidamente en mi dirección. "Si, si. Lo sé. Los llevaré allí. A su campamento. Lo he estado observando por años. Esperando."

¿Cómo es que un tipo de nuestra edad que claramente ha estado por si mismo pudo encontrar una mente maestra malvada y asesina sin ser atrapado? ¿Durante años?

"Esperando… ¿para qué?" Le insistí para continuar.

"Por el Salvador Arnold." La mandíbula de Arnold se apretó ante el sonido de la palabra antecediendo a su nombre.

Pero lo ignoró y en su lugar dijo, "Así que si sabes dónde está él, ¿Por qué traerme aquí? ¿Por que no solo llevarnos junto a él?"

Taki levantó la mano y la puso en el hombro de Arnold, él retrocediendo un poco ante el toque. "Mucho que decirte. Mucho que debes saber." Después de un momento de mirar a Arnold, se alejó y caminó hacia la fogata muerta detrás de nosotros. "Miren alrededor, preparé el campamento. Haré comida."

Yo giré rápidamente para mirarlo. "¿Preparar el campamento? ¿Por qué no podemos solo ir allá AHORA? Sorprenderlos mientras ellos no lo esperan."

Esto pareció divertir a Taki y comenzó a frotar ramas para comenzar el fuego. "Hablaremos hoy en la noche. Nos iremos mañana. ¡Esta noche, debemos celebrar la venida de El Salvador!" exclamó él.

Solté una risita ante el claro intento de Arnold de controlarse de no estallar ante la añadidura de su nuevo apodo. Decidiendo no pelearlo, en su lugar se giró para caminar hacia los escalones de la choza adentro de lo que alguna vez fue hogar de las mismísimas personas que estábamos buscando.

Nuestros pasos hicieron que la madera debajo de nosotros crujiera, el piso débil por el pasar de los años. Alrededor, la habitación estaba casi vacía. Era un poco más pequeña que en la que Arnold había estado, todo parecía estar más junto y desordenado de lo que realmente estaba. Papeles estaban en el piso como si alguien los hubiera tirado de la mesa al suelo. Una ligera capa de polvo cubría todas las cosas: una máquina de escribir, una jaula llena de mariposas muertas desde hace mucho –el mismo tipo que habían estado en el templo allá en la ciudad. Había lapiceros y lápices regados, una cantimplora con agua aún en su interior.

En la esquina había un escritorio, los cajones aún cerrados escondiendo más papeles y probablemente varios libros.

En la cama que había sido empujada contra la ventana descansaba un portafolio completamente abierto; las ahora ropas sucias tiradas a dentro en un lio de telas.

Y en la orilla de la venta, viéndonos directamente, estaba un Arnold bebé en una fotografía que claramente él nunca había visto antes. Él alcanzó por ella, limpiando el polvo del cristal para mirar a los rostros felices congelados, sonriendo hacia nosotros desde la foto.

Estaban alrededor de un pastel, sus padres, abuelos y los inquilinos. Todos estaban sonriendo y riendo, claramente disfrutando las festividades de la fiesta del primer cumpleaños de Arnold lo cual lo explicaban las palabras en el betún del pastel.

Observe mientras los ojos de Arnold comenzaban a lagrimear ante la señal de la fotografía.

De repente me sentí como una tercera en discordia. Cómo si nunca hubiera entendido y nunca lo haría. Mi piel me picaba en querer acercarme a él y consolar al joven roto frente a mí que parecía más perdido que nunca.

Levanté la mano y la puse gentilmente en el hombro de Arnold. "¿Estás bien, Arnold?" Pregunté con cautela.

Él asintió con su cabeza, usando su otro brazo como pañuelo de papel y limpiándose la nariz y los ojos. "Ajá. Estoy bien." Su voz se ahogó y tomó la foto con él para sentarse en la polvorienta cama.

El momento en que su trasero tocó la cama se perdió.

Y yo me quedé allí desconcertada en lo que podía hacer.

Nunca había visto a Arnold llorar. No realmente. La mayoría del tiempo era él consolando a los demás mientras ellos sollozaban sobre sus tontos problemas de su vida y los errores tontos que habían hecho. Arnold, por otro lado, tenía un problema real. Aquí estaba él buscando por sus padres perdidos y encontrando nada más que una fotografía; una fotografía que nunca había visto antes que parecía contener recuerdos que no tenía y que desearía tener.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación como si algo cerca pudiera ayudarme con el enigma de cómo hablar con él, me di por vencida y lentamente me moví para poder sentarme a su lado en la cama. "Arnold," dije con un nivel suave de calma, casi desconocido para mí, "Sé que quieres encontrar a tus padres, quiero decir que lo harás, pero necesitamos solo… ¿mantenernos positivos? ¿Sabes?" las palabras sonaban falsas; sonaban menos que realistas.

Y por su falta de reacción, también sonaban inútiles.

Tomé otra respiración y lo intenté de nuevo. "Mira, Arnold… Nosotros los vamos a encontrar." Mi voz llegó más fuerte esta vez, sumando la mejor confianza que pude reunir. Pero a pesar de todo, sus hombros solo se encogieron con cada sollozo que continuaba perforando mi corazón como un cuchillo. Cerré mis ojos e hice una mueca ante cada jadeo doloroso por aire que daba mientras lloraba a mi lado.

Decidiendo que las palabras nunca serían suficientes sin importar que tan confiadas sonaran, envolví mi brazo alrededor de él con valentía y me acerqué a él; apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él lloraba. Nos sentamos así por un momento, sus llantos llegando a un final mientras gentilmente descansaba mi brazo firme sosteniéndolo en un solo lugar. Una vez que los resoplidos finalmente terminaron con las lágrimas, su voz rasposa finalmente comenzó a hablarme.

"¿Alguna vez has sentido que hay demasiadas cosas que el mundo quiere que tú hagas? ¿Que… tantas cosas son importantes pero no puedes elegir cuál es la MÁS importante y entonces tú solo te sientas allí y piensas sobre todas las cosas que supuestamente debes hacer pero nunca las haces porque tienes miedo de estropear todo?" Sus ojos se desenfocaron hacia la pared frente a nosotros; un nivel de calma cayendo sobre él, imitando al que uno siente cuando te dices noticias impactantes y necesitas tiempo para procesarlas.

Dando vueltas a sus palabras en mi cabeza, reflexioné sobre cómo quería él que le contestara – qué le ayudaría más.

Sostuve mis ojos cerrados y decidí por la respuesta honesta. "Ajá. Todo el tiempo."

Él giró su cabeza para mirarme mientras yo descansaba sobre su hombro. "¿En serio?" Su voz estaba sorprendida ante el concepto.

Yo no sentía que podía hacer algo.

Tenía que admitir, no sonaba como algo que yo pudiera sentir. Siempre había sido tan determinada y tan segura de mi misma cuando hablábamos de competencias o hablar en público o cualquiera de ese tipo de cosas. Era una líder natural, y tanto como odiaba admitirlo, el hecho era gracias a mi querido viejo padre grabando en mi cerebro que yo no era una cobarde.

" _Tienes que agacharte y solo HACERLO, jovencita. ¿Me escuchaste?"_

" _Fuerte y claro, BOB."_

Pero había habido momentos en que todo parecía demasiado; como si el universo estuviera empujándome a hacer algo a lo que no estaba lista.

La mayoría de las cosas involucraban a Arnold.

"Ajá," Continué, ahora sentándome y quitando mi cabeza del hombro de Arnold. Quité mi brazo de él y lo deje descansando gentilmente en mi regazo. "Creo que todos se sienten de esa manera. Quieran admitirlo o no."

Él asintió con su cabeza, aún demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos para formular otra respuesta. Lo observé mientras él se quedaba congelado junto a mi; sus mejillas pintadas de lágrimas secándose como pintura en una pared. "No puedo hacer esto, Helga." Dijo finalmente, su cabeza negando lentamente con sus palabras.

"¿Qué?" Yo estaba incrédula, el concepto de que ARNOLD no pudiera ser capaz de hablarse a si mismo positivamente en un revés era algo que no podía imaginar.

"No puedo." Reiteró, esta vez con más fuerza que antes.

"¿Por qué ellos no están AQUÍ? ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que sería FÁCIL encontrar a tus padres? ¿Pan comido? Tú SABÍAS que iba a ser difícil, pero tú ya estás aquí, diablos, YO ya estoy aquí y no puedes solo-"

"Helga, Helga detente." Se levantó de la cama y se giró lejos de mí, casi como si no quisiera encontrar sus ojos con los míos. "Esto no es sobre mis padres."

Yo me quedé sentada y miré silenciosamente mientras el casi nerviosamente trazaba la habitación. "Quiero decir, es ALGO sobre mis padres, pero… pero no es sobre ellos. No en realidad."

Recargándome hacia atrás en mis brazos mientras me sentaba, miré hacia él con curiosidad. "Está bien. Me perdiste, Shortman. ¿Qué hay dentro de esa cabeza tuya?"

Me estaba dando la espalda y mis ojos escanearon las ropas sucias que lo cubrían. La parte de debajo de su camisa escocesa tenía una gran rotura; pedazos ondeando junto a él mientras se movía. Lodo seco cubría gran parte de la tela, desde el cuello hasta sus pantalones de mezclilla los cuales tenían agujeros en ellos de toda la locura por la que habíamos pasado estos pocos días. Cuando se giró, sus ojos encontraron los míos casi directamente como si nunca se hubieran ido; todos iris color esmeralda brillaron como observando a través de papel encerado hacia mí.

Para cualquier otra persona, se veía como un completo desastre; pero para mí solo se veía cansado.

Sucio y cansado.

"Soy solo una persona, Helga. Solo tengo 18 años, ¿está bien?"

Yo asentí con la cabeza, aun recargándome en mis manos. "Claaaaaro. Considerando todo lo que sé."

"No puedo… no puedo ir a SALVAR a nadie. Sólo vine aquí para encontrar a mis padres… Yo no soy… algún SALVADOR."

Yo sonreí, rascándome un poco la cabeza más pensando que para satisfacer alguna comezón. "Es algo raro que él siga llamando así y eso…" murmuré.

Arnold continuó como si yo nunca hubiera hablado, "Soy solo yo, no soy algún tipo de aventurero como mis padres. ¡No sé ni lo básico sobre cómo salvar vidas!" Lanzó sus brazos al aire, pronto regresando a caer de espaldas en la cama junto a mí; sentándose de una vez.

"Salvaste la mía." Dije suavemente, mis ojos enfocados en mis manos abajo ahora descansando en regazo. "En más de una sola manera."

La atmosfera a nuestro alrededor cambió; la alguna vez sólida tensión en la habitación pareció evaporarse ante las palabras que yo había dicho. Arnold permaneció quieto junto a mí, sus ojos perdidos en mi dirección.

"¿Recuerdas," comencé lentamente, "cuándo salvamos el vecindario? ¿Cuándo todo sucedió por primera vez y confiaste en todos juntos para pelear contra Scheck?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, quedándose en silencio mientras yo continuaba mi historia. "Tú no te diste cuenta, pero te auto asignaste para salvar MONTONES de personas. Haciendo lo que hiciste, te nominaste a ti mismo para ser el Salvador de la cuadra. Y lo hiciste – nos salvaste."

Arnold me miró sin convencerse; sus brazos ligeramente cruzados sobre su pecho. "Y si no hubiera sido por TI, no hubiera salvado a NADIE."

Sonreí e infle mi pecho ligeramente con orgullo fingido. "Exactamente."

Sus ojos volaron de los míos a la fotografía que aún estaba sosteniendo; los rostros detrás del cristal ofreciendo sonrisas alentadoras hacia sus ojos rojos por el llanto. "¿Realmente crees que podemos hacerlo?" Preguntó, su voz temblorosa e insegura.

"¿Alguna vez dudaste que podríamos salvar el vecindario? ¿Aun ANTES de tener mi ayuda?"

"No, pero-"

"No, pero nada. Lo haremos. Y con MI ayuda, la profecía está condenada." Finalicé con un solo asentimiento con la cabeza.

Miré hacía Arnold quien ahora estaba sonriendo, una luz –aunque aún tenue – regresando a esas albercas verdes mirando hacia mi lado. Él mantuvo su enfoque en mí, sus ojos fijos hasta que me giré para mirar lejos de él y mirar hacia la pared frente a nosotros.

Me imaginé como debió haber sido hace tantos años, atrás cuando los padres de Arnold vivieron en esta cabaña mientras intentaban salvar a los Ojos verdes a pocos kilómetros desde dónde veníamos. La cabaña estaba llena de una sensación diferente a la atmosfera dela ciudad perdida. No había destrucción aquí, no había mesas volteadas o cerámica rota tirada en el piso del alguna vez hogar de los Shortmans. El único recordatorio de lo que había pasado eran la infinidad de papeles esparcidos alrededor como las alas de una mariposa.

Eso y la maleta detrás de nosotros que fue empacada en una clara prisa; ropas envueltas en bolas y lanzadas dentro sin cuidado con unos pocos libros y otras cosas que imaginó eran importantes – pero no TAN importantes.

Un triste recordatorio de lo que había ocurrido aquí, o más bien, de lo que parecía había tenido lugar en esta misma cabaña hacia casi 10 años.

Al salir de mis pensamientos, sentí la mirada de Arnold aún pegada a mí, y con un giro de mi cabeza me volteé a verlo. "¿Qué?" Las palabras fueron defensivas, como si él me hubiera insultado en lugar de solo mirar hacia mí.

"¿Te he dicho ya de lo agradecido que estoy de que tú estés aquí?" Dijo con una suave sonrisa puesta en sus labios.

Yo permanecí congelada mientras buscaba en sus ojos por alguna pista de falsedad a las palabras que había dicho. Pero él solo continuó mirándome con esa sonrisa que me mandaba en un modo completamente derretido.

Respirando profundamente en un esfuerzo por ganar control de mi misma, respondí. "No – no lo menciones, Melenudo."

"Lo digo en serio, Helga." Negó con la cabeza ahora y miró hacia abajo, de repente sonrojado, "Nunca habría llegado tan lejos sin tu ayuda."

Yo me recargué de nuevo en la palma de mis manos y me encogí un poco de hombros. "Sólo porque he caído en los lugares más convenientes. No vayas a llamarme a MI la salvadora porque solo hay lugar para uno y parece que tienes ese puesto bastante cubierto."

Sonreí a mi pequeña broma sabiendo que Arnold pronto vociferaría su disgusto por el sobrenombre – aún más de los que yo le ponía… pero él nunca lo hizo. Sólo continuó en su actitud tímida mientras hablaba.

"Cuando todo termine… SÍ logramos salir de aquí y encontrar a mis padres… me voy a quedar aquí. Con ellos." Dejó escapar, las palabras golpeándome fuertemente.

Me levanté y me giré para verlo con ojos furiosos que probablemente podrían disparar rayos láser si lo quisieran. "¿Te vas a QUEDAR aquí? ¿AQUÍ?"

Sus ojos se elevaron hacia mí mientras yo apretaba los puños en mis costados. "No AQUÍ, pero en San Lorenzo, ajá."

"No puedes… no puedes solamente - ¿QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS, ARNOLD?!" Grité, el deseo repentino de destruir algo arrastrándose bajo mi piel.

"Helga," dijo suavemente, levantándose para moverse hacia mí, pero yo gentilmente lo alejé; por una vez no deseando su celestial toque que SABÍA que solo me calmaría.

"NO, Arnold. Solo NO. Después de TODO, después de TODO LO QUE HEMOS PASADO, después de TODO lo que te he DICHO y me has dicho… Tú solo vas a… vas a-"

Pero las palabras de Arnold me interrumpieron, su contenido haciéndome callar inmediatamente. "Quiero que te quedes conmigo."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante su propuesta, las palabras bailando a mí alrededor haciéndome marear. "Tú, ¿tú qué?"

"Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo." Repitió, las palabras más seguras al salir esta vez.

Esas palabras sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo de computar en mis salvajes pensamientos porque con toda la suerte Pataki del mundo, Taki TENÍA que interrumpir.

"Salvador Arnold," dijo desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa tan amplia como su rostro. "La comida está lista. ¡Vamos a celebrar!"

* * *

La comida no era nada elegante. Unas pocas moras en un tazón, algunas ramas extrañas que sabían cómo papas secas. ¿La mejor parte de todo? Naranjas frescas como ninguna que había en casa.

Los interiores eran color purpura rojas con jugo que salía desde el momento en que la pelabas.

Yo me comí seis.

Los tres nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata y comimos – Taki finalmente compartiendo las historias que habíamos querido escuchar desde que nos conocimos. Comenzó con La Corazón – contando de nuevo las cosas que Arnold había leído de la pared pero con más fervor y emoción. Él hasta nos contó más y más sobre sus rituales – por petición de Arnold – y yo admití, eran algo fascinantes.

Aun cuando las historias que Taki nos contó sobre las veces que había sido robado eran fascinantes. De alguna manera, La Corazón SIEMPRE encontraba su camino a casa – por el DESTINO o alguna falacia así.

Todo eso era demasiado para mí, la parte del destino/profecía/salvador. Claro, creía en leyendas y todo eso, ¿pero una lujosa roca que predecía el futuro? No era mi tipo. Arnold sin embargo, lo creyó todo.

Pero yo estaba disfrutando. Lo suficiente para el punto donde los tres estábamos pronto riendo y compartiendo historias alrededor del fuego como viejos amigos.

Extraño… pero agradable.

Hasta que los padres de Arnold fueron traídos a colación, eso fue.

"¿Los conocías?" Preguntó Arnold simplemente, su tono ligero y tratando de aparentar solo curiosidad.

Taki asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. "Si. Los conocí. Ellos me enseñaron estas palabras," Él señaló hacia sí mismo mientras se sentaba en una posición de piernas cruzadas justo frente a Arnold y yo alrededor del fuego.

"¿Ellos te enseñaron? ¿Cuántos años tenías?" Presionó, su cuerpo inclinándose ligeramente como si quisiera obtener más información.

"Yo tenía solo 6 veranos. Tu madre vino a ayudar a mi madre con la enfermedad." Negó con la cabeza lentamente, "Ella no sobrevivió."

"Lamento mucho escuchar eso, Taki." Arnold dijo sin vacilar.

"Asi es la vida. Todas las vidas deben terminar. Algún día." Murmuró, sus ojos mirando hacía las estrellas en el cielo titilando hacia nosotros desde mundos lejanos. "Ella era gentil. Tu madre. Ella hablaba de ti, muchas veces."

"¿Ella-ella lo hacía?" Arnold parecía sorprendido ante esto, como si su ausencia la hubiera hecho preocuparse menos por él; su hijo.

Taki asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos reenfocándose en Arnold al frente. "Tu padre también." Taki simuló con sus manos dibujar en una gran libreta, "Él te hacía. Arte." Parecía pelear con la palabra.

"¿Dibujar? ¿Él solía dibujarme?" Arnold intentó ayudar, Taki asintiendo en acuerdo.

"Si, si. Dibuuuuuujar." Pronunció la palabra larga como tomándose el tiempo de sentir como se sentía en sus labios.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros. Un largo momento de nada más que pensamientos y recuerdos siendo intercambiados entre nosotros para llenar nuestro círculo de campamento.

Después otro minuto o más, Taki habló de nuevo. "Tus padres," Comenzó, los ojos de Arnold volando hacía los suyos "ellos te aman. Buenos padres. Buenos."

Arnold solo asintió, la siguiente pregunta obvia mientras poseía sus labios esperando a ser vociferada.

"¿Entonces por qué no regresaron?" Preguntó, las palabras saliendo tan rápidas como una bala de una pistola. "Taki, ¿qué les paso a ellos?" Su voz se volvió más callada entonces, casi un susurro.

Temerosa.

Miré de Arnold a Taki cuyo rostro reflejó la más empática, rota y dolorosa mirada que nunca antes había visto.

La historia no sería fácil para él de contar.

Pero con un respiro profundo para mantenerse a sí mismo, Taki comenzó la historia que Arnold (y yo) habíamos esperado por escuchar.

La historia de lo que había pasado con los padres de Arnold.


	16. Un nada común kumbayá

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora:_

 _Y antes que nada, Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews, me motivan a seguir traduciendo. Y sobre todo a A picky reader, sus consejos realmente me abrieron las posibilidades, había estado queriendo ser lo más literal que se pudiera para no perder la esencia del autor original, pero tienes completamente la razón, haré la redacción un poco más mía y así se sienta escrita al español. Si notan algún tipo de error, favor de comentármelo también._

 _Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capitulo 16: Un nada común kumbayá**

* * *

El fuego crujía fuertemente, como tambores golpeando. El viento silbaba a través de los árboles y el fuego, atenuándolo para añadir un resplandor agradable de suspenso en nuestro circulo.

Taki comenzó, su voz baja como murmullo. "El sol estaba demasiado caliente. Muchos estaban enfermos, la ciudad estaba callada. Mis hermanos me dejaron con mi hermana Xukati en las aguas para lavar la ropa. Desde que madre se había ido, nosotros hacíamos casi todo."

"¿Y tu padre?" Preguntó Arnold, Taki negó con la cabeza.

"Padre no sobrevivió la primera enfermedad. O mi otra hermana." Su voz era gentil como si fuera en respeto a su memoria.

Mi corazón se derritió ante sus palabras, la emoción de perder tanto de tu familia pegándome más fuerte de lo que me gustaría admitir.

"Tus padres…" Continuó, sus palabras directas hacia Arnold, "Ellos estaban en la ciudad con nuestro sanador sagrado, quien había sido tomado por la enfermedad. Pero como muchos otros, él tampoco sobrevivió. Los observé llevar el cuerpo al templo ese día."

El aire entre nosotros estaba silencioso ante sus palabras, sin querer tomar los recuerdos mientras dolorosamente los recolectaba para nosotros.

"Los peces ya no nadaban en los arroyos. Los cultivos que teníamos estaban muriendo. Y tus padres estaban preocupados sobre algo. Ellos hablaron con nuestros Sagrados en el templo por mucho tiempo ese día." Sus ojos cerrados suavemente para caminar entre las memorias que sabía eran difíciles de imaginar. "De repente – cientos de erupciones sonaron a nuestro alrededor."

"¿Erupciones?" Pregunté, por sí la elección de la palabra era la correcta. "¿Cómo volcanes?"

Pero Taki negó con la cabeza con fuerza. "Nunca antes lo había escuchado. Era pequeño y no conocía del mundo. No sabía de sus armas."

Arnold se giró para mirarme, una tristeza detrás de sus ojos. "Pistolas…" Murmuró más en entendimiento que en confirmación.

"Ellos vinieron desde la cueva," Taki continuó, "Nuestra cueva secreta que nos había protegido durante tantas vidas. Cientos de hombres con armas mortales y sonoras que eructaban humo con cada ruido que resonaba en nuestra ciudad. Como una tormenta eléctrica que no se detenía. A mi alrededor gente estaba cayendo al suelo – su sangre pintando el pasto verde. Xukati me cargó y corrió hacia la selva. Estaba intentando llevarme en el camino por el que los traje a ustedes."

Mis ojos permanecieron abiertos en una mirada impasible al frente, pero bien pudieron estar cerrados. Me imaginé cada horripilante detalle y escuché cada grito penetrante mientras Taki continuaba; su propia voz temblando por sus lágrimas.

"Pero ella cayó. Yo me levanté. Tenía su sangre. No podía encontrar a mis hermanos. Estaba completamente solo."

Los ojos de Arnold se mantuvieron pegados en Taki mientras él hablaba. Él permaneció quieto, colgándose de cada una de las palabras de Taki.

"La ciudad estaba en pánico. Siendo tan pequeño, no tenía a donde ir. Tus padres me encontraron llorando, me cargaron como Xukati lo había hecho antes, y me llevaron a la seguridad. Muchos niños estaban con ellos. Nos llevaron a los pequeños a la selva hacía donde mi hermana me estaba guiando. "¡Apúrense, deben apurarse!" Tu madre dijo mientras corríamos. Nos trajeron aquí." Usó sus manos para señalar ampliamente donde estábamos sentados afuera de la cabaña.

"Mis padres… ¿te salvaron?" Arnold tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – una agridulce, pero aun así una sonrisa.

"Si. Pero no sin un costo." Sus ojos se abrieron para mirarnos. "Yo vi todo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Presionó, "Viste a mis padres-"

Taki lo interrumpió por completo, sus palabras planas y serias. "Tus padres – ellos pueden estar vivos, Salvador Arnold."

Arnold parpadeó unas pocas veces incrédulo; su irritación por el sobrenombre de Taki se había ido por completo mientras se enfocaba en lo que acababa de decir. "¿Cómo lo sab-?" Su declaración se apagó en incertidumbre.

Taki sabía justo como responder a su pregunta sin terminar y simplemente continuó su historia. "'Debes de ser valiente, Taki' tu madre me dijo. Estaba sosteniendo algo en sus brazos, algo envuelto en una tela. Tu padre estaba guiando a los otros en las sombras de esos árboles." Apuntó justo detrás de nosotros en la esquina detrás de la cabaña donde espesos y altos arboles protegían el mundo que nos rodeaba de la oscuridad. "Intenté llegar a las sombras con los otros pequeños, pero no lo logré. Me escondí justo allá – detrás de esa piedra grande."

Era extraño saber que tantas cosas habían pasado justo donde estábamos sentados – como estar en un campo de batalla de lo que había sido una guerra o algo así. Era como si estuviéramos en su historia; en sus memorias mientras las veíamos. Me imaginé las palabras de Taki en tiempo real… su historia apareciendo detrás de mis parpados como una película.

Me imaginé a Taki como un niño, como yo misma lo había sido tantos años atrás. Lo vi esconderse detrás de esa roca justo a nuestro lado como había descrito. Debió haber estado aterrorizado; temblando y llorando en la sangre de su hermana con esos ojos verdes brillantes mirando con horror. Había visto tanto y tan pequeño…

No pude evitar temblar ante la imagen.

"La Sombra apareció de las sombras con otros hombres a su lado – un hombre en el que nuestra gente confiaba. Él nos había ayudado a encontrar a tus padres después de que la nueva enfermedad había comenzado sus muertes. En sus altos caballos, sostuvieron sus armas y preguntaron por La Corazón. Pero tus padres se negaron. Las fuertes erupciones comenzaron de nuevo. Estaban apuntando a las sombras escondiendo a los más pequeños. Tu madre corrió hacia ellos – pero ya era demasiado tarde… Fue hacia sus pequeños cuerpos ahora cubiertos en sangre en las sombras que se suponía debía protegerlos."

Mis ojos se fueron hacia la esquina en las sombras. Observé por un largo momento, mis ojos enfocándose en la pared de negro que había intentado esconder tanto a los niños inocentes.

"Tu padre estaba enojado. Le gritó a la Sombra y al hombre con él. '¡CONFIAMOS en ti!' le dijo. '¿Cómo pudiste?'" Taki estaba negando con la cabeza; completamente enfocado mientras hablaba.

"'Tú nunca tendrás La Corazón,' gritó tu madre. Aún estaba sosteniendo la bola de tela, sosteniéndola fuertemente contra su pecho. Pero La Sombra solo rió… Una risa tan malvada que me persigue en mis sueños mientras duermo todas las noches." Pausó por un momento, sus ojos ahora abiertos y perdidos en la distancia; perdido en sus recuerdos.

"Tan rápido entonces, los caballos comenzaron a correr contra tus padres y juntos huyeron hacia la oscuridad de la selva." Las memorias parecían atormentarlo mientras hablaba. Sus ojos verdes eran suaves al terminar su historia, sus palabras permaneciendo en el aire, "Y esa, mi Salvador… Esa fue la última vez que vi a tus padres."

Nos sentamos en shock ante la historia que Taki acababa de revelarnos. Tanto había pasado que ni Arnold ni yo sabíamos dónde empezar. Preguntas giraban en mi cabeza como un carrusel loco; la imaginación de los recuerdos de Taki nublando mi juicio de cuales palabras quería usar – lo que obstaculizaba efectivamente mi habla.

Me sentí congelada.

"El hombre con La Sombra," preguntó Arnold, su voz pequeña y asustada. "¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era su nombre?"

Taki frunció el ceño, el nombre rodando de sus labios en un instante, "Eduardo."

Mis ojos se lanzaron sobre Arnold quien se veía furioso. Nunca lo había visto tan alimentado por la ira. En un instante se levantó; sus manos descansado ansiosamente arriba de su cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la fogata.

"¿E-Eduardo? El amigo de mis padres… ¡¿EDUARDO?! ¡¿ESE Eduardo?!" Su voz espasmódica, resonaba a través del pequeño espacio en donde estábamos.

"Ese pequeño cabrón…" No pude evitar maldecir por lo bajo, la revelación sacándome de mis pensamientos. "¿Cómo PUDO hacerlo?"

Arnold se giró y miró a Taki con ferocidad, "No piensas que ellos la tengan, ¿cierto? ¿La Corazón? ¿Crees que mis padres aún puedan tenerla?" Sus preguntas iban una en una, Taki casi siendo golpeado por ellas.

"No sé dónde esté La Corazón, solo que está perdida. Cuando regresé a la ciudad, no había nadie más. Busque a mis hermanos, que no estaban en el piso como tantos otros, así que creo que escaparon."

"¿A dónde? ¿A dónde pudieron ir todos?" Pregunté, intrigada.

"Hay una historia entre mi gente, de una ciudad – una ciudad aun MÁS escondida que la nuestra. Se dice que nuestros ancestros la construyeron hace muchas vidas como alguna clase de refugio. La historia dice que se esconde bajo la tierra, enmascarada por aguas. Creo que ahí es donde están, mi gente. Espero que allí es donde estén… mis hermanos…" Su voz vacilante ante la mención de sus familiares.

Era interesante, aquí estaban Arnold y Taki. Dos completos extraños unidos por un único evento, con un único objetivo – encontrar a su familia.

Y Arnold no quería perder más tiempo.

"Pues vamos," se levantó y caminó a donde había dejado la mochila que había estado cargando junto a un árbol cercano. "Si trabajamos juntos, estoy seguro de que podremos-"

"Salvador Arnold. Tan amable como eres, odio decir que no podemos ir ahí. No sin La Corazón." Taki suspiró, claramente deseando poder seguir la idea de Arnold, pero continuó, "La profecía esta puesta en piedra. Tú la leíste en las paredes. Te vi."

"Ajá, ajá, ajá, leímos las paredes," Dije cruzándome de brazos mientras permanecía sentada. "Pero esas paredes no decían nada sobre CÓMO íbamos a obtener La Corazón. Y tú no has ofrecido mucho para un plan tampoco, Taki-Aki-Man. No puede ser tan simple como llegar bailando al campamento de La Sombra, recobrar La Corazón y traerla de vuelta a tu gente."

Sus mejillas ardieron rojas mientras miraba hacia el tazón vacío, alguna vez lleno de moras. "No. Tienes razón. No será sencillo. Hay algo que no les he dicho – algo que no leyeron en el templo." Las palabras eran calladas, solo suficientemente altas para ser escuchadas sobre los sonidos del fuego.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Arnold con inquietud. Su voz temblaba mientras se mantenía de pie y miraba al frente, hacia Taki.

"Si, Salvador Arnold. Verás… la profecía dice que La Corazón estará muerta para cuando lleguen a ella."

"¿Muerta?" Repetí, Taki asintió lentamente.

"Sólo un verdadero sacrificio traerá a La Corazón de vuelta a la vida y salvará a nuestra gente." Sus ojos intercambiaron entre Arnold y yo. "Un sacrificio hecho por el Salvador."

Los ojos de Arnold volaron hacia los míos mientras hablaba, "¿Qué clase de sacrificio?"

"El sacrificio," Taki comenzó lentamente, "…de un amor perdido. Debes de ofrecerlo. Sólo entonces serás verdaderamente de nuestra familia y nos salvaras a todos. Es lo que DEBES hacer." Sus palabras eran firmes, vacías de cualquier tipo de broma.

Mi corazón se me aceleró en el pecho por la certera perdición de las palabras de Taki.

Arnold tendría que renunciar a la cosa que más amaba… ¿sus padres? ¿Tendría que renunciar a sus padres justo después de encontrarlos?

Pude ver la luz dejar sus ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba en dónde estaba parado. A través del silencio incómodo, Taki continuó hablando; sus palabras sinceras mientras nos miraba a través del fuego. "Todos debemos hacer sacrificios," dijo en dirección de Arnold. "Es un sacrificio para vivir."

Sólo el crepitar del fuego se escuchó por un momento. Los estallidos y ruidos haciendo algún tipo de música en el aire alrededor; aire ahora manchado de profecías y dichos sacrificios.

Arnold se mantuvo quieto como una estatua donde estaba, su expresión como de un cachorro perdido. Una expresión que casi me rompió el corazón.

Podía decir por la expresión en sus ojos que estaba consciente de lo que era que tenía que hacer. Sabía que lo que más le importaba y siempre había sido, era su familia – o mejor dicho encontrar a su familia. El deseo de encontrar a sus padres lo había empujado durante la escuela, lo había ayudado a aprender todo lo que sabía. Era lo que nos había traído aquí; lo que nos había traído tan lejos.

¿Iba realmente a ser capaz de renunciar a todo solo para salvar a un montón de gente que ni siquiera conocía?

 _Dah. ES Arnold de quien estamos hablando,_ mis pensamientos me respondieron.

El sonido de cuerdas siendo tocadas en lo que sonó como una guitarra me sacó de mis pensamientos. Mirando a través del fuego, noté que era Taki quien las estaba tocando. Lo miré con curiosidad mientras tocaba.

Atrapando mi mirada, me ofreció una sonrisa. "Suficiente de la profecía. Esta noche – celebraremos. Esta noche, no pensaremos más en lo que ha pasado." Hizo un gesto hacia el instrumento que estaba tocando, "Mi nombre significa canción y baile. Ese es mi regalo. Y se los estoy ofreciendo como un regalo para ustedes."

Las notas sonando a través del aire tenían un sentido de un ritmo calmado en ellas – mi cuerpo relajándose ante el mismo sonido de su música. Aparentemente Arnold lo sintió también; sus pasos guiándome en el tiempo con la música para que pudiera llegar y sentarse a mi lado.

"¿Cómo un talento?" Preguntó, su voz aún algo asombrada por nuestra conversación previa.

Taki asintió con su cabeza mientras se enfocaba en el instrumento que tocaba con gran habilidad. "Tomé esto de la ciudad ese día. Cantó conmigo todas las noches hasta que las lágrimas se detuvieron. Esta noche cantará con ustedes hasta que las suyas se detengan. Esta noche cantaremos y llenaremos nuestras almas de fuerza y coraje para lo que está por venir."

No pude evitar más que mirar a Arnold quien tenía su cabeza abajo. "Yo no cantó," dijo simplemente, sus pensamientos en otro lado.

La música nos rodeaba; su melodía optimista me recordó a la música que había pasado tanto tiempo memorizando para ayudarme con mi PROPIA tristeza hacia solo meses.

La música de Arnold.

Sin pensarlo, lo dije. "Arnold toca música también. Es realmente genial, lo creas o no."

Él me miró mientras un tono rosa ligero se hacía camino a sus mejillas. "¿Qué estás…?" Tartamudeó, "Helga, yo-"

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, mi tono lleno de sarcasmo. "¿Porqué Taki va a juzgar al Salvador y su música? Por favor."

Una pequeña sonrisa se arrastró hacia las esquinas de los labios de Arnold, "Aunque no puedo tocar lo que él está tocando. Y ambos sabemos que no soy tan buen cantante, no como Gerald."

"Entonces bailarán. Bailen con la música de mi gente." Taki asintió con su cabeza cómo si nos empujara silenciosamente a bailar.

No pude evitar más que empezar a reír.

Escuchando mis risas, Arnold me miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué es tan divertido?"

Agitando mi cabeza, continué riendo para mí misma. "Es sólo que… ¿justo ahora? La clase entera de Español está en un hotel lujoso todos vestidos y arreglados para el viaje formal y probablemente bailando y pasando el momento de sus vidas." Deje salir un respiro profundo y me recargué hacia atrás en mis manos; mis ojos hacia arriba mirando las estrellas en el cielo. "Y yo estoy aquí, en medio de la selva, alrededor del fuego escuchando música bajo el brillo de las estrellas."

Las estrellas tintineantes brillaron y pude sentir su luz rozando mi cara mientras miraba abstenidamente. "Es hermoso."

"Si… si lo es."

Giré mi rostro para encontrarme con los ojos de Arnold los cuales habían estado sobre mí todo el tiempo. Al instante, mis mejillas se sintieron calientes y sentí cosquilleos debajo de mi piel y en todo mi cuerpo.

"¿Quieres bailar?" La voz de Arnold era inestable, pero me ofreció una mano con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

"¿He?" Pregunté, atónita.

Él se puso de pie, una mirada atractiva en su rostro solo iluminada por los destellos de luz del fuego danzante. "Helga, tu deberías estar con ellos ahora. Bailando con todos y pasándola bien, no aquí, conmigo. Aunque no estoy tan seguro que alguien esté bailando cuando has estado desaparecida por tanto tiempo."

Me encogí de hombros y me incliné para recargar mis antebrazos en mis muslos mientras me sentaba. "Eh. Probablemente ni siquiera saben que me he ido."

"Lo dudo, Helga. Estoy seguro que están buscándote en este mismo instante." Dijo tranquilamente, pero no estaba muy convencida.

Me senté derecha y crucé mis brazos con un resoplido. "Aún si ellos lo están haciendo, ¿realmente crees que alguien va a dejar el viaje para venir a buscarme? Sigue soñando, Cabeza de balón. Y además, ¿ves a alguien buscando por mí?" Él me observó sin expresión y después de un momento simplemente agitó su cabeza. "Eso es lo que pensé."

Arnold entrecerró los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de su boca. "Así que suponiendo que estén bailando. ¿No desearías estarlo también?"

"Claro. Porque los BAILES son mi estilo. ¿Siquiera sabes con quién estás hablando, Arnoldo?" Contraataque con una sonrisa igual apareciendo en mis labios.

"Vamos, Helga. Sé que puedes bailar. Así que baila conmigo. ¿Por favor?" Volvió a estirar su mano y la sostuvo ahí pacientemente, "Nadie está aquí para siquiera mirarte. Cómo dijiste - ¿realmente crees que Taki nos va a juzgar?"

Mis ojos volaron hacía Taki quien tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba perdido en la música dónde estaba sentado y tocando. Su melodía había pasado a un ritmo suave; uno que sólo hacia a mi corazón acelerar más y más con nerviosismo.

Me enfoqué en la mano de Arnold y en la manera en la que esperaba completamente en la espera de que yo la tomara. _Vamos, Helga. ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Esto es solamente todo lo que siempre has querido! ¡Aquí está Arnold, el AMOR DE TU VIDA y quiere BAILAR contigo! ¡Tómala, tómala, tómala!_

Me mordí el labio mientras los pensamientos continuaban vagando en mi cabeza.

 _¡Toma su mano, idiota!_

 _¿¡Qué pasa contigo?!_

 _¡Si no bailas, te verás como una maldita tonta!_

 _¡CRIMINAL!_

Sus ojos aún estaban pegados a mí; su mano siempre ofreciendo una bienvenida por un momentáneo escape de todo lo que nos rodeaba. Las profecías, los sacrificios, los padres de Arnold, los Ojos Verdes, el baile formal que me estaba perdiendo – todo podría desaparecer, solo por un momento, si solo tomaba su mano.

Así que lo hice.

Con una sonrisa, me jaló para levantarme al frio piso de la selva y colocó su otro brazo alrededor de mi cintura para descansar su mano en mi espalda baja.

Giré los ojos mientras nos comenzó a guiar al tiempo de la música de Taki. "Sabes, Melenudo, realmente eres extraño."

"Sí, creo que me has dicho eso antes." Su mano irradiaba calor y me daba escalofríos en la columna vertebral mientras nos balanceábamos. Observé cada ángulo y pliegue de su rostro, ahora iluminado maravillosamente por el fuego a nuestro lado mientras nos movíamos en un baile incómodo. En un instante de tonta confianza del Cabeza de balón, dramáticamente me hizo girar, riendo mientras lo hacía. "Aunque tú aceptaste bailar conmigo, así que puedo decir que eres también bastante extraña, Helga G. Pataki."

"Oye," comencé sobre mi propia risa, "prácticamente me ROGASTE para que bailara contigo. Estaba siendo amable contigo y haciéndote un favor porque me hiciste sentir mal."

Con una sonrisa continuó moviéndonos sincronizados a la música. "Lo que tu digas, Helga…"

Bailamos en silencio por un momento y mientras miraba a Arnold, él parecía distante y casi distraído. Sabía que cientos de pensamientos debían de estar rondando en su cabeza de balón y ninguna cantidad de bale podría sacar de su mente las cosas que Taki le acababa de decir.

Pero aún así me sostuvo cerca, su mano gentil en mi espalda baja. De reojo miré hacia Taki quien aún estaba envuelto en las notas que estaba tocando lo cual nos daba a Arnold y a mí algún tipo de privacidad.

Regresando mis ojos a los de Arnold, lo miré por un largo momento antes de finalmente hablar; mi voz solo por arriba de un susurro, "Esa historia te asustó, ¿cierto?"

Los ojos de Arnold se dirigieron a encontrarse con los míos. Había una sensación de urgencia en la manera en la que me miró, como si mis iris azules tuvieran la respuesta a la pregunta que había estado buscando tan desesperado. "¿No estarías algo asustada si alguien te acabara de decir que tienes que sacrificar la cosa que más amas para salvar una raza entera?"

Nuestro baile se alentó un poco y se volvió más como mecernos flojamente mientras continuábamos hablando por encima de la música. "Es solo una historia, Arnold. Una leyenda. Como… Como la leyenda del Santo Grial o El Dorado o eso. No quiere decir que sea real-"

"Pero lo es, Helga," Arnold insistió. "Ellos me han estado… ADORANDO por siglos… y aquí estoy. Tienen historias sobre mis padres antes de que siquiera pasaran…"

Me encogí de hombros ligeramente, meciéndonos en un interminable circulo. "¿Coincidencia?" Sugerí, pero Arnold negó con la cabeza.

"Es demasiado correcto para ser una coincidencia. Y si todo ESO estaba en lo correcto, esto tiene que ser cierto también. Y-y no sé qué hacer…" Su voz se apagó en sus pensamientos y sus ojos viajaron lejos de los míos a una zona en la distancia.

"Arnold," Dije suavemente, su mirada regresando a la mía, "Tal vez no sepas que hacer ahora, pero… lo sabrás… cuando llegué el momento. Todos los mejores héroes de leyenda lo logran, y tú lo lograrás también."

"¿Y si no lo logro?" Preguntó, la música deteniéndose detrás de nosotros mientras Taki comenzaba a tocar las cuerdas de su instrumento para afinarlo.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, nuestras miradas fijas mientras deteníamos el baile pero permanecíamos en un lugar con nuestros brazos alrededor nuestro.

"Entonces tendrás que ayudarme a meter un poco de cordura en ti." Dije con una sonrisa y levanté ligeramente mi ceja.

"¿Qué haría sin ti?" Preguntó Arnold con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos parecían mantener ese mismo miedo que había tenido desde que nuestra conversación alrededor del fuego había empezado.

A pesar de su nostalgia, las palabras que dijo aún me mandaron hormigueos por el cuerpo y forzaron un tinte rojo sobre mis mejillas. Aún sin importar que tanto intenté dejar sus ojos avergonzada, él me sostuvo ahí atrapada en su mirada; pegada a sus ojos.

"Oh, yo uh… creo que estarás bien…" tartamudeé.

Los ojos de Arnold se suavizaron y tomó un pequeño respiro antes de negar con su cabeza un poco, "No estoy tan seguro…" sus palabras estaban húmedas y rosaban contra mí, despertando mis sentidos de repente justo debajo de mi piel sonrojada.

Mi corazón comenzó a martillar en mi pecho mientras la sangre circulaba salvajemente por mi cuerpo. Arnold continuó mirándome mientras nos quedamos de pie en el silencio de la selva nocturna mientras Taki continuaba tocando con las cuerdas de su 'guitarra'. En un momento lleno de lenta anticipación, Arnold comenzó a inclinarse hacia mí, sus ojos suavemente cerrados.

Sus labios titubearon mientras se presionaban contra los míos. Un beso lleno de miedo y añoranza como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Él los sostuvo contra mí, temblando ligeramente antes de apartarse solo lo suficiente para hablarme; su frente recargada contra la mía. "Estoy tan asustado, Helga." Dijo, con voz temblorosa.

Levanté la mano ligeramente para tocar su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos y asentí contra su cabeza un par de veces; mis ojos aún cerrados. "Lo sé."

Nos detuvimos por un minuto o más, el miedo de Arnold irradiando de él hacía mí como una sensación que no me podía sacudir.

¿Cómo haríamos esto? ¿Cómo podríamos irrumpir en el campamento de La Sombra y encontrar La Corazón? Claro, teníamos la ayuda de Taki que había sido increíblemente exitosa hasta el momento, pero él no estaría siempre allí. ¿Y qué tal si algo nos pasaba en su campamento? ¿Y si atrapaba a Arnold y lo lastimaba? ¿Lo MATABA? ¿Qué haría yo? ¿Cómo podría continuar? ¿Quién salvaría a los Ojos verdes?

Preguntas rafaguearon mi cabeza por el resto de la noche en cada momento. Eventualmente, Taki decidió que debíamos prepararnos para dormir y descansar para el día que nos esperaba con La Sombra, pero dormir era imposible cuando no tienes las respuestas de tus grandes preguntas.

¿Estaríamos bien?

¿Estaría Arnold bien?

¿Encontraríamos La Corazón?

¿Encontraríamos a los padres de Arnold?

Pero una pregunta se quedó pegada en mi mente como una alarma determinada a ser escuchada sin importar que tanto intenté mandarla a mi subconsciente.

Sí la leyenda era verdad, y La Corazón ESTABA muerta cuando la encontráramos - ¿Qué tendría que sacrificar Arnold para traerla de vuelta a la vida?

Sin necesidad de decirlo, no dormí nada esa noche.

* * *

Arnold se estiró a mi lado mientras el sol comenzaba a salir.

Había logrado quedarse dormido justo a mi lado; su brazo cruzando mi cuerpo como una manta cálida y protectora a través de la noche. Toda la noche estuve enfocada en la manera en que su brazo tocaba mi piel, la manera en la que el calor de alguna manera me mantenía cálida en el frio de la noche. Cada momento que Arnold durmió yo me mantuve despierta a su lado; su fresca respiración haciéndome cosquillas en el cabello de la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Era una sensación de comodidad como ninguna cosa que conociera. Aunque no había dormido, me sentía relajada y en paz – aún en medio de la nada con extraño ancestral y el amor de mi existencia a mi lado.

Era como un cielo sereno en medio de un terrible infierno.

Así que por supuesto, salté cuando finalmente alejó su brazo de mí para ponerlo en su frente mientras intentaba despertarse a sí mismo. Gruñó un poco empujarse para sentarse y finalizar el proceso de despertar.

"¿Dónde está Taki?" Preguntó, su voz ronca.

Me senté con él, "Desayuno" dije, empujándome a mí misma de pie y estirándome hacia atrás con mis manos en la espalda baja.

Podía sentir los ojos de Arnold sobre mí mientras me estiraba. Girándome para encararlo, le solté una mirada suave. "¿Qué estás mirando?"

Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros mientras se estiraba y bostezaba. "¿Cómo dormiste?" Preguntó, evadiendo mi anterior pregunta.

"Como un bebé," mentí.

Taki entonces apareció desde el exterior con su tazón hecho de hojas lleno de moras moradas. "Buenos días," cantó, su voz demasiado alegre para los eventos que vendrían en el día. "Desayunaremos. Luego iremos hacia el campamento de La Sombra."

Crucé los brazos contra mi pecho. "¿No vamos a pensar en un PLAN o algo ANTES de llegar danzando a su campamento y a nuestra perdición?"

Taki rio y dejó el tazón de moras abajo junto a Arnold quien aún estaba sentado. "Haremos un plan cuando estemos allí. No se preocupen. ¡Coman!" señaló hacia el tazón con fruta y luego se giró para recolectar las pocas cosas en el bolso que había traído con él.

No nos tomó mucho terminar el tazón de moras que Taki había traído para desayuno, y cierto a sus palabras, al momento que terminamos de comer comenzó a guiarnos en un viaje largo que nos llevó al campamento de la Sombra.

La selva a nuestro alrededor parecía interminable. Cada paso que dábamos y arroyo que cruzábamos solo nos guiaba a más fauna. El sonido de los animales nos rodaba mientras nos hacíamos paso al campamento. Mientras caminábamos, murmuré todas las cosas locas que habían pasado hasta ahora; todas los obstáculos que la naturaleza nos había puesto. Sorprendentemente, la naturaleza era la única que en realidad nos había dado problemas.

Asustándome del reino animal era seguro.

Pero mientras más vagábamos en la selva con Taki, más notaba que los animales parecían huir de nosotros. Los únicos animales de los que siquiera habíamos captado un vistazo eran aves y peces, nunca nada grande o amenazador.

Imaginé que estaban asustados de nosotros, los animales.

Asustados de los humanos que intentaban vagar en la selva sin mucho cuidado del mundo por la destrucción que causaban o el ruido que hacían en el mundo callado.

Los humanos eran algo de lo que tener miedo.

Diablos, YO estaba asustada de nosotros; uno en particular en cuyo nombre mi miedo residía actualmente.

La Sombra.

Su campamento era grande parecía que había tirado varios árboles en el proceso de hacer el claro y llenarlo de chozas. Alrededor del campamento una pared alta hecha de troncos de árboles que derribó detenían a los forasteros de llegar sin anunciarse a los dos guardas de pie en la entrada del campamento. Solo mirando a través de las rendijas de la valla podías ver cómo lucia realmente el interior de su campamento.

Haciéndonos camino entre las hojas de los arbustos justo al lado de la valla, nos arrastramos hacia las altas paredes para poder echar un vistazo a través de las rendijas con la esperanza de una mejor vista de contra lo que íbamos.

A través de la ranura entre los troncos de los árboles que hacían la pared, pude ver que había al menos diez chozas diferentes alineadas como los campamentos militares que veías en las películas. Alrededor de toda el área había gente acordonando, algunos cargando machetes y pistolas que solo hicieron que el nudo en mi garganta creciera más.

Los tres nos apretamos contra la cerca de madera, nuestros ojos intentando ver tanto como fuera posible a través de la limitada vista en la pared. La voz de Taki sonaba entre dientes mientras hablaba hacia la madera contra la que estaba presionado, "Allí. La choza en la parte de atrás del campamento, esa es la casa de La Sombra," murmuró.

Entrecerré los ojos a través de la rendija para intentar y ver más a detalle su forma rectangular. "¿Por qué se ve tan rara comparada con las demás?" Pregunté.

"No, no, no. Esa es su… su cárcel. Al lado, la choza a su lado." Explicó de nuevo, mis ojos buscando lo que podía ver de la choza que él decía desde mi posición de espía, "Ahí es donde duerme."

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar? ¿Tu nos guiarás?" Preguntó Arnold, pero Taki se alejó de donde estábamos observando lejos de nosotros y dio unos pocos pasos en la dirección contraria.

"No puedo ir con ustedes, Salvador Arnold." Su voz era sumisa y culpable; su cabeza gacha dándonos la espalda.

Arnold y yo nos alejamos de la pared de madera y caminamos hacia él, un poco incrédulos.

"¿Qué?" Arnold preguntó, "¿Por qué no puedes venir con nosotros? Esto fue… TU idea." Su voz sonaba irritada, pero debajo de todo podía decir que solo sentía traición.

"No puedo interferir con la profecía más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Debo de buscar la ciudad perdida y encontrar a mi gente. Ahí, esperaré por su regreso." Se detuvo, sus palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta. Con un respiro, añadió. "Con La Corazón."

Coloqué una mano en mi cadera y comencé a caminar amenazadoramente en su dirección; la cara roja de enojo y mi otra mano estirada apuntándolo con mi dedo directo a la yugular. "Escúchame, TAKI" comencé mientras él daba un paso hacia atrás con miedo ante mi repentina hostilidad. "Nos arrastraste aquí en medio de la selva, nos contaste todas esas historias que francamente asustaron muchísimo a TU salvador, y justo después de que nos traes al lugar que no solamente tiene tu precioso Corazón pero que ADEMÁS en una completa TRAMPA MORTAL, ¿te vas a LARGAR?"

Continué dando pasos hacia él, y él dando pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda golpeó contra un árbol y comenzó a temblar nerviosamente con sus ojos abiertos como platos hacia mí. "¿La-largarme?" Preguntó, claramente no entendiendo mi expresión.

"¡LARGAR!" Repetí, mi voz cercana a gritar. "¡Botarnos! ¡Abandonarnos! ¡Tirarnos a los lobos y correr sin más que un 'Sayonara'! ¡LARGARTE!" Grité mientras lanzaba los brazos al aire.

Arnold se apuro para rápidamente tomarme de los hombros y alejarme de Taki quien probablemente se acababa de orinar en los pantalones. "¡Helga, Helga detente!" Dijo fuertemente en un susurro, luego me giró para encararlo. "Tienes que guardar silencio o van a escucharnos."

Fruncí el ceño y me quité sus manos de los hombros. "Bien. Pero nos va tener que dar algunas explicaciones. No voy a ir ahí completamente desarmada y que te vaya a pasar algo a ti." Detuve mis palabras antes de respirar profundo y continuar. "-A nosotros. Que algo nos pase a-a nosotros."

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en la cara de Arnold mientras me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. "Helga, cálmate. Haremos un plan ¿cierto? Obviamente Taki sabe algunas cosas sobre cómo se maneja el campamento ¿cierto Taki?" Se giró para señalarlo mientras él se mantenía de pie congelado contra el árbol.

Asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente, tartamudeó "S-si. Lo sé, Salvador Arnold."

Con un suspiro, Arnold negó con la cabeza en frustración. "Primero que nada, _por favor_ deja de llamarme así. En lo que a mí respecta, habemos DOS salvadores aquí, y eso incluye a Helga, quien-" me miró sobre su hombro por un momento, "puede ser un poco ruda en las esquinas-" se regresó a mirar a Taki quien se había calmado considerablemente ahora, "-pero ha sido increíblemente útil y es la otra mitad de la razón por la que estoy aquí en primer lugar ¿Está bien?"

Taki se levantó del árbol y asintió con la cabeza solemnemente como lo haría un niño regañado.

"Segundo, tenemos que pensar en un plan. Un BUEN plan. Y LUEGO podrás irte y encontrar a tu familia. ¿Te parece justo?" Dijo firme en su dirección, Taki pareciendo acordar con sus términos.

Coincidiendo, Taki nos sentó y dibujo en la tierra del suelo un mapa de lo que sabía del campamento. Cada choza tenía solamente una entrada con una sola ventana solamente en una de las chozas más grandes. La de la Sombra estaba en medio del campamento, justo al lado de la cárcel que habíamos visto.

"¿Ven el árbol de allá?" Taki apunto hacía atrás del campamento. "Esa rama que sobresale. Si la escalan, pueden saltar dentro del campamento e ir a la choza de La Sombra." La rama de la que estaba hablando colgaba sobre la alta pared de madera. Mire de reojo hacia ella, inspeccionando la manera perfecta de subir ese árbol.

"¿Su choza está justo abajo? ¿Justo bajo de la rama si saltamos de ella?" Repetí por confirmación, mis ojos aún enfocados en la rama que se alzaba sobre el campamento.

"Si, si. Justo pasando la rama. Pueden treparla y pasar por encima de la pared," reiteró.

"Bueno, necesitaremos agallas… pero probablemente funcionará. Todo depende aquí del lastimado del brazo." Asentí en dirección de Arnold.

Sus ojos se aventuraron hacia mi listón rosa que aún estaba amarrado firmemente alrededor de la herida que aún estaba sanando por debajo. "Ajá, Helga. Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mi – solo quiero que esto funcione."

"Funcionará, y triunfarán." Taki dijo con confianza antes de ponerse de pie desde donde habíamos estado observando su mapa.

"Pero el momento ha llegado, mis Salvadores," dijo con un suspiro. "El momento de dejarlos para que puedan consumar la profecía y salvar a mi gente. NUESTRA gente." Enfatizó la palabra, no solo incluyendo a Arnold, pero por alguna razón llenándome con la sensación de algo que no podía descifrar.

"¿Realmente crees que podamos hacer esto, Taki-Aki-Man?" Pregunte escépticamente pero más en espera de una respuesta que nos diera un poco más de confianza en todo el departamento de ser un héroe. "¿Realmente crees que dos chicos de 18 años serán capaces de salvar una nación entera? ¿Qué te hace tan optimista?"

Sonrió y se inclinó respetuosamente ante nosotros. "Creo en ustedes. Mi gente cree en ustedes." Sus ojos pegados a Arnold, "Tus padres creen en ti."

"Gracias, Taki. Por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. No-no podríamos haberlo logrado sin tu ayuda." Arnold agradeció, sus palabras sinceras mientras abrazaba a Taki – su rostro iluminado ante el repentino abrazo.

"Mi Salvador-" intentó, pero Arnold negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba del abrazo.

"No tu Salvador. Tu amigo." Las palabras de Arnold eran suaves y puras, casi como una melodía mientras cada una salía de sus labios.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Arnold, y lo jaló en otro abrazo, palmeando unas pocas veces la espalda de Arnold.

Dejé salir un suspiro dramático, "Odio romper el momento y todo, pero estamos perdiendo la luz del sol aquí con todos sus abrazos emocionales y buenas vibras." Arnold frunció el ceño en mi dirección, pero yo estaba enfocada en nuestra misión. "¿Estamos listos para hacer esto o qué?"

Taki ofreció una sonrisa triste y alzó sus brazos para poner sus manos firmemente en los hombros de Arnold. "Le diré a mi gente de su valentía. Sabrán que ustedes están aquí. Triunfarás, Arnold. Tú y tu feroz, buena y verborreica compañera."

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él y levanté una ceja. "¿Quién, yo?" Dije, mi voz empapada en sarcasmo.

Los ojos de Taki permanecieron sobre Arnold, a pesar de mi comentario. "No debes dejar que te capturen. Debes mantenerte a salvo, Arnold. Toma esto-" Dijo mientras se quitaba el collar con la familiar insignia de ojo con una gema verde como iris – el que había notado primero cuando Taki se había presentando ante nosotros en el templo – de alrededor de su cuello.

Levantando los brazos, gentilmente lo puso sobre la cabeza de Arnold para que pudiera colgar de su pecho como había estado sobre Taki. "Eres uno de nosotros, Arnold. Con esto." Apuntó hacia el lugar en su pecho, donde debajo, su glorioso corazón latía tan fuerte como un tambor.

"Y tú, fiera compañera protectora," se dirigió hacia mí, se quitó el añillo con la gema verde que había estado usando en su dedo meñique y gentilmente lo colocó en mi mano. "Tu amor es fuerte, poderoso. Salvarás tantas vidas. Ahora tu espíritu está ligado a nosotros."

No pude evitar más que mirarlo peculiarmente; sus palabras quedándose como un tipo de acertijo en mi cerebro. Lentamente, dobló mis dedos para encerrar el anillo en mi mano y asintió una vez en mi dirección.

Taki se giró para ver a Arnold de nuevo, "Antes de partir, déjenme bendecirlos con la bendición sagrada de los Ojos Verdes."

Arnold asintió, aún sorprendido por la repentina seriedad que Taki estaba exhumando.

Inhalando profundamente, sus ojos cambiando entre los ojos de Arnold y los míos con una mirada de alguna manera intimidante. Agarró un poco de lodo con el que rápidamente comenzó a jugar en sus manos.

"Qué ustedes dos progresen en esta selva. Traigan paz, y entendimiento. Que les revelen todo lo que han estado buscado." Arrancó algunas moras de una planta cercana y las aplastó dentro del lodo, haciendo un color café oscuro. Usando uno de los pendientes de su collar, apoyo su dedo y apretó hasta que dejo caer dos gotas de sangre en un desastre de lodo y lo revolvió con sus dedos; el color oscureciéndose aún más.

"Qué esta selva los nutra con su sabiduría y cuando el momento llegue," levantó la mano y uso su lodo para dibujar una línea simple bajo cada uno de los ojos de Arnold, como cuando los jugadores de futbol se pintan los rostros antes de un partido. Entonces hizo dos líneas en su barbilla usando sus dedos "Que seas lo suficientemente sabio para dejarlo ir y sacrificar tu amor por nuestro Corazón, el corazón de nuestra gente."

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron ante las palabras de su bendición, aunque estaba insegura sobre que parte se veía sorprendido.

Todo el asunto, en MI opinión, era un montón de auto gratificante bla bla bla. Cómo si una BENDICIÓN pudiera protegernos de los MACHETES y las PISTOLAS, mucho menos.

Pero tenía que admitir, el hecho de que Taki estuviera compartiendo tanto de su cultura con nosotros, tanto de lo que era con nosotros… era una señal de humildad. Sentirse ACEPTADO por un completamente extraño quien amablemente nos había traído a su mundo.

Arnold escuchó a Taki continuar, el hombre de ojos verdes girando para hacerme las mismas líneas en mi rostro, aunque yo no estaba tan exaltada por el ritual como lo había estado Arnold.

Una vez que hubo terminado con mi 'pintura de guerra', dejó caer la cabeza en alguna clase de inclinación; sus palabras saliendo rápidamente de su lengua mientras el viento sospechosamente nos rodeaba.

"Qué la selva los guie a nuestro Corazón – que les traiga todo lo que están buscando. Qué su amor los una a La Corazón y a nuestra gente. Qué los espíritus de los que nos rodean vivos y muertos los rodeen en una armadura inquebrantable contra todas las armas y más fuertes que cualquier miedo. ¡Qué los enaltezca! ¡Qué los ascienda!

Sus palabras entonces a esas de su propio lenguaje, el viendo pareciendo girar a nuestro alrededor con toda su fuerza. Taki frotó el resto de la pintura casera sobre todos su brazos y pecho mientras hablaba, y entonces agarró mis hombros y los de Arnold. Apretó su agarre sobre nosotros; sus dedos clavándose en nuestra piel mientras apretaba – las palabras se volvieron más fuertes y altas mientras continuaba.

Después de un momento, el viento cesó en un instante. Con el repentino silencio, Taki abrió sus ojos verdes una vez más para mirarnos con una sonrisa. "Hasta su regreso, ayunaré por ustedes, mis Salvadores. Ayunaré por su seguro regreso."

Arnold agitó la cabeza con las cejas juntas en confusión. "¿Ayunar? Taki, tienes que comer si vas a ir por la Selva buscando esa ciudad escondida-"

"No lo haré, Arnold. Te OFRECERÉ mi fuerza – a ambos. Los protegerá." Asintiendo, se giró para comenzar su salida a través de los vastos árboles a nuestro alrededor. "Debo irme ahora," Dijo mientras caminaba, las hojas crujiendo donde pisaba. "El sol esta pronto a ponerse. La hora de partir ha llegado."

"¿Te veremos de nuevo?" Preguntó Arnold, su voz esperanzada.

Taki se detuvo y se giró para ver sobre su hombro hacia nosotros con una luz en sus ojos verdes brillantes. "Si todo sale como dice la profecía, si lo harás, si." Sus ojos volaron a los míos por un momento. "Una última vez." añadió antes de alejarse de nosotros; pronto desapareciendo en el relajo de árboles de la selva del cual habíamos salido.

Arnold y yo nos quedamos de pie afuera del campamento de La Sombra, cubiertos en lodo y temblando ante el conocimiento de lo que estábamos a punto de intentar y de hacer.

Me giré hacia Arnold y tragué saliva. "¿Oye Arnold?" Pregunté, mi voz suave y mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho.

"¿Si, Helga?" Respondió, sus ojos enfocados hacia la rama que Taki nos había hablado.

"¿Estás listo?" Era una pregunta simple cargada con cientos de posibilidades.

Arnold pensó por un momento como si recolectara todas sus emociones y las canalizara a una determinada mirada que se enfocara solo en el árbol que estábamos a punto de trepar. Asintiendo solemnemente, sonrió con una sonrisa que no había visto desde que habíamos intentado salvar el vecindario hacia tantos años. Era una sonrisa de confianza, de conocimiento de saber que lo que estaba a punto de pasar no solo iba a cambiar NUESTRAS vidas, pero las vidas de muchos otros; con suerte para bien.

Se giró para verme, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando con la luz del atardecer encontrándose con los míos. "Hagámoslo."


	17. Sorprendiendo al enemigo

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capitulo 17: Sorprendiendo al enemigo**

 **ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo incluye violencia y algunas situaciones respectivas al tema. No lo suficiente para cambiar la clasificación, pero lo tiene, así que quería prevenirlos de todas formas.**

* * *

 **~Arnold~**

* * *

Mi corazón se aceleraba en mi pecho mientras observaba a Helga. No podía creer lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Estábamos a punto de escabullirnos en el campamento de La Sombra.

LA Sombra.

Un centenar de pensamientos corrieron en mi cabeza ante las posibilidades de lo que podríamos encontrar ahí. Por supuesto el MÁXIMO objetivo era encontrar La Corazón, pero después de la historia de Taki de la noche anterior, no podía evitar preguntarme si en algún lugar del campamento estaban mis padres también.

Esperaba que no lo estuvieran. Esperaba que ellos hubieran escapado y estuvieran con los Ojos Verdes en su ciudad escondida o escondidos en algún otro lado en la selva a salvo del hombre que claramente no sentía empatía por nadie – ni siquiera niños.

Pero si mis padres hubieran escapado y estuvieran a salvo en otro lado… ¿no habrían intentado llegar a mí? ¿No hubieran intentado hacernos saber que estaban bien?

Tal vez no querían preocuparnos. Tal vez sabían que no era seguro contactarnos. Con Eduardo siendo otra persona diferente a lo que pensé que era ¿qué pasaba si hubiera decidido ir por su familia allá en casa? Ir por su pequeño bebé que se sentaba en casa llorando por el regreso de sus padres cada noche hasta que se dio cuenta que ellos no iban a regresar.

Helga me miró desde donde estaba parada, sus ojos azules enfocados sobre mí mientras estaba aturdido en mis pensamientos.

"Oye. Arnold. ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que íbamos a hacer esto." Preguntó, su voz ligeramente molesta.

Parpadeé unas pocas veces tratando de canalizar mis pensamientos a la tarea en mano. Teníamos que irnos – YA.

"Lo haremos. Es solo que… tenía que pensar en algo." Fue la mejor excusa que pude sacar, aunque Helga lo sabía bien.

"Va a haber mucho tiempo para pensar después de obtener La Corazón. Si te quieres retractar, solo debes hablar ahora o callar para siempre." Replicó, cruzando sus brazos pegados a su pecho.

Negué con la cabeza, una nueva determinación floreciendo bajo mi piel. "No, no me estoy echando para atrás. Es solo que yo-"

"¿Pensando en tus padres? ¿Si están ahí?" Su voz era más ligera ahora, un toque de sinceridad en su tono.

Amaba cuando me hablaba así.

"A-ajá. Un poco." Admití, agachando mi cabeza por un momento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, un momento de silencio posándose entre nosotros. "No te preocupes. Los vamos a encontrar. Si no están aquí… bueno, entonces estarán en otro lado."

Sonreí, su declaración saliendo un poco redundante. "¿Estarán en otro lado?" Pregunté, sus mejillas tiñéndose un poco de rosa.

Entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, "Mira, aconsejar no es realmente mi FUERTE, Don Juan, así que tómalo o déjalo."

"¿Don Juan?" Pregunté mientras ella comenzaba a caminar alejándose de mí en la dirección en la que se supone debíamos estar escalando. "Ese es uno nuevo."

La vi encogerse de hombros un poco con una risa mientras detenía su paso para girarse y mirarme, ligeramente impresionada. "¿Qué? ¿No te gusta ese? Pensé que quedaba. Dadas las circunstancias."

 _¿Me acaba de guiñar un ojo?_

Una ráfaga de sangre llenó mis mejillas mientras forcé a mis pies a comenzar a seguir a Helga por las afueras del campamento.

El árbol que Taki nos había apuntado tenía un tronco bastante grueso. Imaginé que había sido bastante difícil de tirar y era por eso que aún se mantenía de pie cerca del campamento – el ÚNICO árbol de pie tan cerca del campamento.

Helga y yo nos escabullimos tan sigilosamente como pudimos hacia el árbol, su proximidad siendo una maldición y una bendición a la vez – un ruido de nuestra parte y terminaría rápidamente nuestra misión y posiblemente también nuestras vidas.

Había tanto en juego en esto.

Observé mientras Helga estudiaba el árbol; caminado a su alrededor para ver dónde sería mejor poner sus manos y pies. Con un solo asentimiento, se giró para mirarme y murmurar, "Iré yo primero. Entonces cuando alcance la rama, empezarás a escalar. Yo te jalaré. ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso, Cabeza de balón?"

"Seguro, si, puedo hacer eso," dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. "¿Pero, Helga?"

Ella había ya comenzado a trepar el árbol, así que giró la cabeza para mirarme desde dónde yo estaba parado. "¿Qué?"

"Me gusta más Don Juan."

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, casi saltando de su rostro, pero solo agitó la cabeza y continuó con su camino subiendo el árbol. Una vez que ella alcanzó la primera rama, estiró el brazo hacía mi.

"Está bien, DON JUAN," murmuró hacía mi, su brazo aún estirado, "tu turno. Arriba."

Solté una risa y empecé a subir el árbol, mi brazo aún doliendome por la cortada que aún yacía bajo el listón rosa de Helga, pero la herida debía de estar sanando viendo que no dolía tan feo como la última vez que tuve que trepar un árbol.

El árbol que nos salvó de la avalancha de lodo y que cambió mi vida para siempre.

Tal vez cambió la vida de AMBOS.

Pero no había tiempo para preocuparse más sobre en qué términos estábamos Helga y yo, ya sea como amigos, enemigos o…

Alcancé la mano de Helga y con una fuerza sorprendente, me jaló hacia arriba para que ambos pudiéramos descansar en la primera de las ramas.

Desde donde estábamos sentados, podíamos ver sobre la cerca y dentro del campamento mucho mejor que lo que las ranuras en la cerca nos habían dejado ver. Era ENORME. Había gente en todas partes, haciendo cualquiera de los tontos trabajos que La Sombra los tuviera haciendo.

Helga apunto a nuestro destino, "Esa choza. Esa es de la que Taki estaba hablando. La cabaña de La Sombra." Gateó en la rama tan cerca del tronco como fuera posible con la esperanza de ver un poco mejor. "Una vez que trepemos a esa rama, seremos capaces de caer justo detrás de la choza. Pan comido."

"¿Caer? ¿Desde esta altura?" Pregunté, mis ojos enfocándose en dónde estaba el piso en el que saltaríamos.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás asustado o algo?" Levantó una ceja hacia mí, "Mejor levanta esos ánimos si vamos a salvar una nación entera aquí."

"No estoy asustado, Helga. Es solo que… olvídalo. Vamos a hacerlo."

Así que ella lideró el camino lentamente estirando su pierna para equilibrarse a si misma hacia la rama que íbamos a trepar. Abrazó el árbol y deslizó su cuerpo sobre ella, haciéndose camino fácilmente hacia la rama deseada. Con una sonrisa, se agachó en la rama y me llamo con la mano.

Intentado seguir su ejemplo, copié cada uno de sus movimientos. Pie a la rama. Abrazar el árbol. Deslizarse… pero perdí mi soporte y resbalé hacia abajo, mis manos rapadas – quemándome contra el tronco mientras intentaba sostenerme. En un instante, Helga alcanzó a agarrarme por la muñeca y sostenerme firmemente mientras yo colgaba por arriba del suelo.

"Mírame. MÍRAME, Arnold." Su voz era firme mientras sus ojos azules penetraban los míos. Sostuvo su agarré firme en mi brazo, su otro brazo detrás de ella y agarrándose del tronco para estabilizarse a sí misma. "No mires abajo ¿okay? Te tengo."

Yo asentí con la cabeza, confiando completamente en las manos de Helga – literalmente. Tomó un respiro profundo, casi un jadeo, y usó su brazo para jalarme tan arriba como pudo, aunque yo solo me moví como una pulgada.

"Helga, Helga esto no está funcionando. Te vas a romper el brazo antes de subirme allá."

"Cállate, estoy trabajando en esto." Sus ojos se movieron hacia el tronco en dónde se estaba apoyando y de nuevo hacia mí, una decisión apareciendo de repente en su cara. "Voy a usar mi otra mano. Dame la tuya."

Lentamente soltó el tronco y alcanzó mi otra mano, aunque la ansiedad solo estaba haciendo nuestra piel resbalosa por el sudor. Una vez que agarró mi otra mano, me jaló hacia arriba; sus pies tambaleándose en la rama con cada empujón hacia arriba.

Pero la suerte de Taki nos había bendecido de golpe, porque en nada de tiempo ya estaba en la rama con Helga, sin ningún raspón a la vista.

Excepto por mis manos por supuesto las cuales se sentían que estaban en fuego. Helga las tomó y las giró, inspeccionando mis palmas rojas.

"Estoy bien, Helga. En serio. Gracias."

Con un suspiro, dejó caer mis manos de las suyas y negó con la cabeza. "Eres realmente torpe a veces, Arnoldo. Me pregunto de donde lo sacaste."

"Dice la chica que se ha caído más veces que YO," No pude evitar decir mientras Helga comenzaba a caminar hacia el final de la rama para tener una mejor vista de dónde tendríamos que saltar.

"Yo lo veo mis caídas como una manera de ayudarnos, muchasgracias,denada." Ella alcanzó la orilla de la rama y miró detenidamente el mundo abajo. Lentamente, me hice mi camino hacia la mitad de la rama y la miré mientras ella observaba abajo, congelada.

"¿Estás… Estás bien?" Pregunté tentativamente, queriendo alcanzarla pero decidiendo no hacerlo.

"Perfectamente." Aunque la manera en la que estaba mirando a dónde teníamos que ir, no se veía para nada 'perfectamente' para mí.

"¿Quieres que yo vaya primero?" Sugerí, pero ella solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza; sus ojos aún pegados a la selva debajo.

"Claro. ¿Por qué necesito que lideres el camino? Por favor. Yo puedo hacer esto." Se aclaró la garganta, ahora preparándose para saltar. "Yo-yo puedo hacer esto. No hay problema. Solo uno, dos, tres, salta ¿cierto?"

"Cierto."

"Y no me voy a romper el cuello. No va a pasar. No hay posibilidad." Estaba intentado convencerse a sí misma, el recuerdo de encontrarla en el suelo abajo de ese árbol hacia tantos años regresándo para atormentarme.

Yo la había encontrado. No se podía mover, y sus ojos estaban tan asustados mientras me miraba desde dónde estaba recostada.

" _¿Qué… qué estás haciendo, aquí…?" Tartamudeó en medio de sus sollozos._

" _Lo que pasó es una pregunta más apropiada que el porque estoy aquí. Helga… ¿¡Qué pasó?!" Me recliné para hincarme a su lado, mis manos inútiles volando alrededor queriendo ayudar en alguna manera._

 _Pero constante a su personalidad, ella solo intentó agitar la mano pero en su lugar gruñó ante el dolor que le causó hacer eso. "Mi-mi cuello… no puedo… no puedo mover mi cu-cuello…"_

 _Al instante me llevé la mano al pantalón y saqué mi celular, de repente agradecido de que lo hubiera traído conmigo en mi caminata con los perros de la Sra. Vitello a quienes tenía amarrados a un asador de pie en el parque._

 _Temblando, marqué el 9-1-1, mi otra mano permaneciendo en el hombro de Helga como si mi sola presencia pudiera hacer al dolor desaparecer. Pero parecía ayudar ya que ella continuaba mirando a mi mano en alguna clase de mirada llorosa._

 _Mientras esperamos por la ambulancia, no pude evitar más que preguntarle de nuevo qué era lo que había estado haciendo. Ella solo sonrió a través de las lágrimas, la ambulancia acercándose desde la distancia. "Sólo… pasándola por allí, supongo."_

Cuántas veces había pensado en ese día, más veces recientemente que nunca antes. No pude evitar más que temer que eso pudiera pasar de nuevo, solo que esta vez no tendría a nadie a quien llamar por ayuda. Ya había pasado una vez, y afortunadamente yo había sido el único que había salido herido de eso… pero no podía imaginar ver a Helga con todo ese dolor de nuevo; viendo todas esas lagrimas en sus ojos y esa expresión desesperada en su rostro.

Fui yo quien me había quedado con ella todo el día en Urgencias, no sus padres, no su hermana… sino yo. Nunca pude entender como sus padres parecían tan… despreocupados cuando se trataba de Helga. Especialmente cuando estuvo a punto de morir al caerse de ese árbol.

Justo como podría estarlo al saltar de este. La única diferencia esta vez es que yo estaba aquí para preocuparme… y estaba MUY preocupado.

"Puedes hacerlo, Helga." La alenté, aunque mi voz era más temblorosa de lo que había esperado.

"Espero eso. No es que tengamos otra opción ahora ¿o sí?" Miró hacia abajo hacia el anillo que Taki le había dado el cual descansaba ahora en su dedo y lo llevó a sus labios por un beso. "Esto es por Taki." Dijo, y en un instante, se había ido.

En una carrera frenética, gateé hacia el final de la rama dónde Helga había saltado y miré hacia abajo. Lo suficientemente segura, con una sonrisa en su cara, miró hacia mí y se cruzó de brazos. "Bueno, ¿te me vas a unir o qué?"

Temblorosamente, me preparé al final de la rama y respirando profundamente, salté a donde Helga me estaba esperando abajo.

"Buen salto, Cabeza de balón." Susurró con una sonrisa, luego agachándose y señalando para que la siguiera, "Vamos, vamos a revisar."

Sólo tomó unos pocos pasos para llegar a la cabaña de La Sombra – Taki había estado en lo correcto sobre que tan cerca estaba esa rama del campamento, pero cuando nos acercamos a una ventana y dimos un vistazo adentro, se me fue aclarando que mientras habíamos llegado adentro sin un rasguño… no habíamos realmente planeado una ruta de escape.

"No hay moros en la mira," Helga murmuró mientras veía por la venta, luego se giró para verme. "Tu turno, Salvador. ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?"

Miré a través de la ventada hacia la cabaña vacía. Había papeles regados, un solitario escritorio en medio de la habitación lo cual lo hacía verse más pequeño de lo que era en realidad. No parecía haber tanto espacio para que dos personas fueran a investigar.

Con un suspiro, me giré a Helga y dije, "Creo que debemos separarnos"

"¿Separarnos? ¿Estás bromeando, cierto?" Dijo inexpresiva, claramente no considerando las cosas que yo había pensado.

"Si ambos vamos adentro ¿cómo vamos a saber si alguien viene? Puedes hacer guardia y si alguien se acerca-"

"Espera un segundo, Arnoldo," me interrumpió, su mano levantada y agitándola para detenerme. "¿Quieres que me quede aquí y sea un PERRO VIGÍA para ti?"

 _Por supuesto que así era como lo iba a tomar,_ pensé antes de abrir la boca y escoger mis palabras cuidadosamente. "¿Quién mejor para asegurarse que yo esté bien más que tú? Eres increíblemente observadora, y si notas que alguien viene, solo dime por la ventana. Podemos entrar y salir sin que nadie lo note."

Ella pareció pensarlo por un momento, la logística del tema pareciéndome obvia que sólo le tomó un momento pensarla. "No estoy tan segura, Arnold. Dos pares de ojos van a buscar MUCHO más rápido que solo unos."

"Dos cuerpos haciendo ruido en esa choza sin que nadie nos encuentre es un desastre esperando a pasar, y lo sabes." Añadí rápidamente.

"Sólo digamos que NO sea lo suficientemente buena para vigilar o que alguien se salte mi perfecta visión 20 por 20. ¿Entonces QUÉ, Sabelotodo? ¿Te capturan? ¿Te matan? ¿Cómo puedo dejar que eso te pase?" Las palabras eran un revoltijo, sus pensamientos saliendo sin censura mientras sus ojos preocupados buscaban los míos.

Pero intentando mantenerme en calma y confiado, agité la cabeza. "No pasará. Así es como sé que funcionará."

"¿Tú… confías en mí de esa forma?" Sus palabras eran calladas mientras me miraba con los ojos abiertos.

"Por supuesto. Me ayudas a pasar la ventana, buscaré adentro mientras tu vigilas afuera, y luego si alguien viene hacia aquí, me lo haces saber."

Los labios de Helga se apretaron en una línea antes de dejar caer los brazos derrotados. "Ajá, está bien. Pero más te vale hacerlo rápido – nada de andar garabateando por ahí para que nos pateé los traseros."

"Lo prometo. Ahora ayúdame a pasar la ventana."

Una vez que Helga había logrado exitosamente ayudarme a saltar por la ventana, caí en el piso de madera con un alto POMP. Permanecí ahí, en el piso, hecho bola y esperando por alguien que entrara a la choza a investigar; pero la suerte estaba de mi lado y nada pasó. Rápidamente, me levanté.

"¿Estás bien, Melenudo?" Helga murmuró desde la ventana.

"Estoy bien, solo sigue vigilando." Murmuré de vuelta, Helga gruñendo algo en respuesta que no entendí bien.

La cabaña estaba desordenada, INCREIBLEMENTE desordenada, haciendo difícil pisar por ahí sin tirar algo o tirar todo. Había papeles en TODOS LADOS lo cual solo hacia más difícil encontrar alguna información útil. Busque en algunos pocos cajones y revisé entre algunos papeles, pero no sirvió de nada, no había NADA que ver con La Corazón en ningún lado.

"Mejor que te apures…" La voz de Helga vino desde la ventana, "No estoy exactamente segura como ese tipo de La Sombra se ve, así que no puedo decir en realidad si viene."

"Lo sé, Helga. Terminaré en un segundo, solo-" Mis ojos se pegaron a un viejo cofre polvoriento que estaba escondido como una mesa con un mantel sobre él. Pero por los pliegues de los lados, podía decir que era algo digno de revisar.

Cómo si fuera atraído hacia él, caminé lentamente y quité el mantel de flores de encima, una pequeña nube de polvo haciéndome toser mientras se regaba a mi alrededor. Mis pulgares temblaron contra el cerrojo en el frente, el oxido haciendo que fuera difícil mover el metal.

"Oye, Arnold… ¿Arnold?" Helga murmuró, pero yo estaba tan inmerso en el cofre, que sólo la chité.

"Ya casi termino, solo espera-"

"-Arnold, tienes que salir de ahí-" Su voz era más alta, pero aún así yo no escuché, mi enfoque exclusivo en el candado frente a mí.

"-Casi termino…"

"¡Arnold!" Su voz estaba en pánico y yo miré para ver sus ojos bien abierto y mirándome desde la esquina de la ventana. Pero para el momento que registré y conecté el tono de su voz con la mirada de profundo terror en sus ojos, ya era demasiado tarde.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y yo me agaché detrás del cofre ante el sonido e voces llenando la pequeña cabaña.

*"Hemos estado buscando por días, Eduardo. Y nada."*

Golpeó su puño contra el escritorio cercano, haciéndome saltar por el puro sonido de eso.

*"¿Cómo pudiste perder a un niño?"* Estaba gritando, un tono espeluznante en su voz. *"¡¿Con Cabeza de balón?!"*

"No sé lo que pasó, no sabía que iba a venir, Señor."*

Apreté las cejas juntas en confusión desde dónde me escondía. Mi recuerdo era claro respecto a lo que había pasado cuando La Sombra había llegado a nuestro campamento. _Eduardo nos había advertido… ¿Es-estaba mintiendo?_

Asomé mi cabeza desde una esquina del cofre para mirar a La Sombra de espalda acorralar a Eduardo contra la pared. "¡Me prometiste que tendríamos La Corazón hace diez años! Y todo lo que tenemos ahora es nada."*

La Sombra se giró rápidamente y dramáticamente pasó su mano por el escritorio para regar todos los papeles que habían estado arriba en todas las direcciones del cuarto solo para caer como nieve al piso.

 _Él no tiene La Corazón… está aún ahí afuera. Aún… a salvo._ El pensamiento haciéndome suspirar aliviado – un suspiró que salió demasiado pronto.

"Eduardo… ¿Escuchaste eso?"* Preguntó La Sombra, su voz ahora un susurró mientras miraba alrededor por la fuente del ruido.

Yo me llevé la mano a la boca en esperanza de devolver el sonido que acababa de hacer, pero era demasiado tarde.

Era ya demasiado tarde.

Eduardo miró alrededor a medias, "No hay nada, Señor." Dijo en inglés, sus ojos encontrándose con los mios desde la esquina del cofre. "Deberíamos seguir buscand-"

"No ahora Eduardo… Hay alguien aquí…*"

Se agachó y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos alrededor del perímetro de la choza. Eduardo parado en un solo lugar mientras lo miraba paulatinamente buscar por el misterioso suspiro que había escuchado.

"Estoy seguro que no es nada, Señor. Estoy seguro que es solo un ruido desde afuera, o-"*

Pero La Sombra no estaba interesada en las excusas o demoras de Eduardo, lo cual ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque las estaba haciendo en primer lugar. "Cállate." La Sombra gritó en un Inglés limpio y claro, lo cual solo hizo mi corazón acelerarse mientras se aproximaba a donde yo me estaba escondiendo.

"Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas…" cantó, su voz enfermizamente dulce y bajo de tono con un gesto siniestro. "¿Quién puede estar ahí, me pregunto… si es… ¡¿Una RATA?!" Gritó mientras movía la silla para mirar debajo de su escritorio.

"Señor, está actuando tontamente-" Intentó Eduardo, pero fue ignorado al instante.

"O un… ¡¿POLIZÓN?!" pateó sobre el lado de la mesa justo a unos centímetros de mi y cerré los ojos fuertemente preparándome para su siguiente movimiento. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Helga quien estaba seguro estaba escuchando cada palabra de La Sombra en horror ante lo que todos sabíamos que iba a venir.

"O tal vez hasta…" levantó el pie y empujó el cofre contra el que me había estado recargando, solo para que pudiera caer de espaldas y mirar hacia el hombre del que había tenido miedo toda mi vida. "Un niño con cabeza de balón llamado Arnold."

Sonrió asomando los dientes sobre mí, dos de sus dientes cubiertos en oro que reflejaron la luz directo hacia mi ojo. Sus manos estaban en sus caderas, un gran cinturón que sostenía sus sucios pantalones. La mezclilla de su camisa tenía una sola mancha, justo abajo del primer botón, y el sombrero que descansaba arriba de su cabeza proyectando una sobra hacia mí mientras yo permanecía congelado por el miedo debajo de él.

"Bien, bien, bien. Mira lo que tenemos aquí. La mismísima persona que estaba MURIENDO por conocer." Su sonrisa desapareció, junto con el tono dulce, y levantó la mano para tronar los dedos en dirección de Eduardo. "Eduardo."

Él se apuró para agacharse y levantarme, la manera en la que lo hizo pareciendo más forzada de lo que en realidad era. A pesar de su falta de violencia hacia mí, aún así me retorcí en su agarre, queriendo alejarme de él y regresar con Helga donde pudiéramos escapar y planear algo mejor.

"Así que, Arnold. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a MI humilde morada? ¿Andando clandestinamente, cierto? ¿Qué podrías estar POSIBLEMENTE buscando?" Su voz era presumida, burlándose de mi mientras yo lo miraba desde donde estaba de pie.

"No te voy a decir NADA," escupí las palabras hacia él, todo el miedo disolviéndose por la adrenalina bombeando en mi sistema.

"Verás, eso es EXACTAMENTE lo que me dijo tu padre cuando lo encontré también. Buscando por esa ESPOSA suya, JA. Pero no hay nadie aquí que busque por ti ¿o sí?"

Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Helga quien sabía estaba aún en la ventana. Podía ver unos pocos hilos de su cabello volando con el viento, y con eso, SABÍA que tenía que protegerla. "Ni un alma."

"¿Y esa pequeña novia tuya? ¿A dónde ha huido?" Sus palabras eran interrogatorios, estaba probándome para ver que tanto podía decir yo.

Pero yo era como una piedra.

Junté mis cejas con dolor ante su pregunta y negué con la cabeza. "Se fue. La perdí hace tiempo. He sido solo yo durante días."

Una risita emitida por La Sombra, una profundamente rota que había estado guardando para este preciso momento. "¡Bueno, eso es MARAVILLOSO! ¿Escuchaste eso, Eduardo? Oh, ajá, este es Eduardo, por cierto." Rió un poco más, claramente asombrado ante su aparentemente hilarante broma. "-Estoy seguro que ya te has dado cuenta para este momento que él ha estado trabajando para MÍ."

Esto mando una ola de dolor a mi pecho, el conocimiento de que el hombre en el que alguna vez confíe – en el que mis PADRES alguna vez confiaron – su traición aún quebrándome el corazón como una herida fresca. "Ajá. Me di cuenta a tiempo."

Intenté mirar hacia Eduardo, pero sus ojos me evadieron, un sentimiento de (y ciertamente correcto) culpa sobre toda su cara.

"¿Así que qué VAMOS a hacer contigo, Arnold?" La Sombra murmuró hacia sí mismo mientras caminaba para sentarse en una silla cercana y se cruzaba de piernas; Eduardo aún sosteniéndome. "No es como si tuvieras algo de información para mí. Eres solo un NIÑO buscando a sus PADRES…" La manera en la que acentuó las palabras me hizo erizar la piel; el tono llorón haciendo que mis tímpanos se tensaran ante el sonido.

"Sé mucho más de lo que me das crédito," Dije de vuelta, mis palabras trabajando más rápido que mi cerebro.

"¿Oh, enserio? ¿Y que podrías saber TÚ?" Presionó; entretenido ante la idea.

"Bueno, no tienes la Corazón. Eso es seguro. Y te apuesto que ni siquiera sabes dónde está." Espeté, intentando mostrar confianza pero solo evocando la ira al momento del hombre en control de mi misma vida.

La Sombra se levantó de golpe de su silla y al instante dio unos pasos hacia mí para llegar justo a mi cara. "¿Qué? ¿Y tu si lo sabes, niñito?" Sus palabras eran casi un gruñido, su aliento olía a cebolla y cítricos – un olor que me hizo encogerme de miedo al momento de llegar a mis fosas nasales.

"Si." Mentí, mis ojos pegados a los suyos mientras se entrecerraban hacia mí.

Estuvimos de pie por un momento en una batalla de miradas como ninguna película podría describir. Después de un momento, el rompió la mirada y caminó hacia la puerta, indicando a Eduardo para que lo siguiera conmigo a costa.

"No juegues con él, Arnold. Estás en terreno enemigo, *amigo*." Eduardo me murmuró mientras lo seguíamos, pero yo negué con la cabeza, ignorando su advertencia.

"¿Ven este chico?" Anunció La Sombra a lo alto para la gente afuera de la cabaña que no estaba prestando atención. "Este chico, es nada menos que Arnold Shortman. EL Arnold. El hijo de nuestros enemigos y… el SALVADOR de los Ojos verdes." Rió, su carcajada como la había descrito Taki – completamente malvada. "Él DICE que sabe dónde está La Corazón."

Farfullas y quejas de interés evocaron de la multitud que nos había rodeado en el centro del campamento.

"¿Qué hacemos con la gente que sabe cosas pero que son demasiado tercas y de BUEN CORAZÓN como para decirlas?" Se dirigió hacia el grupo, aunque nadie tuvo tiempo de responder. "LOS ENCERRAMOS."

"¿Encerrarlos?" Pregunté, mi expresión de confianza desapareciendo por una casi de temor.

"Asi es chico, ENCERRARLOS. Allá." Apunto hacia el edificio rectangular del que Taki había dicho que nadie salía vivo. "¡Tu querido papá pasó años ahí , y ahora tu también! ¡Tal vez tu sobrevivas para contar la historia!"

Tragué saliva ante el nudo creciendo en mi garganta.

Mi papá estaba muerto.

Y yo era el siguiente.

Mis ojos fanáticamente buscaron en el campamento mientras Eduardo me arrastraba, La Sombra siguiéndonos de cerca. Justo por el rabillo del ojo, antes de entrar a mi nueva morada, vi lo que pareció ser una sombra de un conocido rosa siguiendo la línea de los árboles hasta desaparecer por completo.

* * *

La puerta a la cárcel se cerró detrás de nosotros, la habitación completamente carente de cualquier luz. Una vez que mis ojos se ajustaron, pude ver algunas celdas, aunque no había barras o ventanas en ninguna. Solo una puerta solitaria escondiendo quien fuera que La Sombra encontrará necesaria capturar y mantener ahí por el tiempo que quisiera.

Alcanzando la celda hasta atrás, sacó un llavero con varias llaves colgando en él. Con un movimiento fluido, encontró la llave correcta, abrió la puerta, giró la llave en su dedo y las volvió a meter en su bolsillo. "Mira a tu alrededor, ve el nuevo lugar. ¿Te gusta?" Se burló, Eduardo gentilmente empujándome adentro de la celda.

"No te diré nada." Repetí, mi voz firme y vacía de cualquier tipo de broma.

La misma sonrisa siniestra se puso en la cara de La Sombra. "Oh, lo sé. Porque en realidad NO SABES nada. ¿Crees que soy tonto?"

"¿Qu-qué?" Pregunté, ahora incrédulo ante lo que estaba diciendo. "Entonces-entonces ¿por qué me están reteniendo aquí? ¿Qué tanto te importo si no sé nada?"

Él dio unos pocos pasos hacia mí, la sonrisa solo haciéndose más grande en sus mejillas. "No significas NADA. Tus padres no te quisieron, estás en la selva SOLO con nadie que te esté buscando… Todo lo que necesito hacer en mantenerte aquí lo suficiente hasta encontrar La Corazón… y entonces me voy a deshacer de ti. Justo como me deshice de tus padres."

"Ellos aún están vivos. No los mataste. Ellos están ALLÁ AFUERA." Grité, lágrimas llenando mis ojos ante sus monstruosas palabras.

"¿Oh, enserio? ¿Están allá afuera, he? Bueno, si están allá AFUERA, ¿cómo es que nunca fueron a encontrarte? ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera importa. Todo lo que importa es que eres MÍO ahora. Y NADA se va a INTERPONER entre yo y la Corazón. NADA." Se giró en sus talones para salir de la celda pero se detuvo antes de la puerta. "Ahora espera, hay una cosa que estoy olvidando… cierto."

En un rápido giro, se giró para golpearme directamente en el estomago; el dolor tan fuerte que me tiró hacia atrás al instante – mis brazos abrazado mi abdomen adolorido mientras permanecía tirado en el suelo.

"Te veo en la comida, Salvador de los Ojos Verdes." Rio la Sombra, antes de azotar la puerta y encerrarme en la oscuridad y sin escape.

Una vez que mi estomago dejo de gritar de dolor, me levanté para revisar las paredes en busca de algún punto débil. Grité y grité por ayuda, nadie respondió a mis llantos. Después de buscar por cualquier tipo de escape, me dejé caer en el piso y enterré la cabeza en mis manos.

"¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¡¿Cómo pude… cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?!" Me grité a mí mismo, la desesperación llenando mis venas mientras lentamente me sentía derrumbar.

"No te culpes por eso," una pequeña voz de unas cuantas celdas abajo me dijo, "Sí él te ha estado buscado, te hubiera encontrado a pesar de todo."

Me moví más cerca de la pared de donde parecía provenir la voz. "¿Qu-quién eres?" tartamudeé, levantando la mano para secarme los ojos de las lagrimas que habían manchado mis mejillas.

"Un prisionero. He estado aquí por años." Respondió la voz.

"¿Años?" Repetí asombrado, hundiéndome en mi asiento contra la pared.

"No es tan malo," continuó la voz, su volumen incrementándose un poco al aclararse la garganta. "Nos dan una comida al día. Generalmente fruta y por la mañana. A veces podemos escuchar el sonido de las canciones que tocan en la noche alrededor de las fogatas. Es relajante."

"¿Relajante? Debes estar bromeando." La idea me sonaba un poco exagerada.

Pero la voz del hombre casi rió, perdido casi en sus pensamientos. "Cuando llevas tanto tiempo atrapado aquí como yo, tienes que encontrar cosas que te mantengan cuerdo. Aún si solo es con 99 botellas de cerveza en la pared."

No pude evitar reír, la idea de un montón de secuaces cantando tales canciones tontas trayendo una imagen casi divertida a mi cabeza. "Supongo… pero no estoy planeando quedarme aquí por años."

"Nadie lo planea, amigo mío." Respondió rápidamente, su voz aún lejana en sus pensamientos.

"No, yo…" Me incliné hacia la pared y murmuré como si el dueño de la voz estuviera justo a mi lado, "Tengo a alguien que va a venir por mí."

Esto atrajo la curiosidad de mi amigo de celda y su voz salió de sus ensueños. "¿Tienes a alguien? ¿Enserio?"

"Bueno, estoy seguro que ella vendrá por mí. Ella… ella no va sólo a abandonarme." Sonreí, "Especialmente a mí."

"¿Es tu novia?" La voz preguntó sin rodeos, casi a la defensiva y yo agité la cabeza, aunque la idea quedó en el aire.

"No, no. No eh… no lo creo todavía. Es algo complicado." Me decidí, recargando la cabeza contra la pared y cerrando los ojos suavemente.

"Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar. O al menos yo lo tengo."

"Tal vez no…" Me senté lentamente, una idea llegando a mi cerebro. "Tú has estado aquí por años, dijiste… ¿por cuantos?"

Él se detuvo, pensándolo y luego suspirando. "Demasiados para contarlos."

"¿Así que sabes de todos los dimes y diretes del campamento?" Pregunté, mi voz sonando más y más emocionada.

"Supongo, pero solo estuve en su campamento durante muy poco antes de que fuera capturado. ¿Por qué?"

"Cuando mi amiga venga a salvarnos, ¿puedes ayudarnos a salir del campamento, cierto? Puedes venir con nosotros. Ayudarnos a encontrar lo que estamos buscando." Le sugerí.

"¿Y qué es eso que están buscando, si se puede saber?" La voz preguntó reúnete, pero claramente convencida de ayudar.

"La Corazón. Soy algo así como… se supone que debó de ser su salvador. O algo así." Las palabras salieron de mi boca casi presumidas e inmediatamente agité la cabeza, avergonzado.

"Tú… tú eres… ¿Arnold?" Preguntó, casi soñadoramente cómo cuando Taki había dicho por primera vez mi nombre hacía solo un día.

"¿Cómo… cómo sabes mi nombre?" _¿Cómo es que todos parecen saber quién soy?_

"Tú, tú, oh por dios." La voz sonaba incrédula, sin poder decir nada. En un instante, lo que se escucharon como sollozos llegaron desde la voz de la celda y me giré para encarar a la pared en dónde imaginé que estaría detrás.

Con unos pocos resoplidos, la voz se compuso y se aclaró la garganta. "No puedo… no puedo creer que en realidad estés aquí. Justo aquí…"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? No sé de lo que estés hablando." Mis ojos buscaron la pared casi como buscando a la persona detrás de ella por una respuesta de su repentino estallido.

"Es sólo que," respiró profundamente y se estabilizó, "He estado esperando tanto, To-TODOS hemos esperado tanto."

"¿Quién eres? Por favor, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Rogué, la voz deteniéndose un momento antes de finalmente responderme.

"¿Mi nombre? Mi nombre en Johnathan. Pero puedes llamarme John."

"Oh," llegó la decepción.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó John, su voz suave desde dónde estaba sentado.

"Nada, es solo que… Solo que había pensado que podrías ser-ser alguien… más." Murmuré, mi cuerpo relajándose mientras me movía para sentarme contra la pared de nuevo.

"¿Pensaste que podría ser tu papá?" Preguntó de repente, sus palabras haciéndome reír, una risa triste que solo trajo más lagrimas.

"¿Cómo lo-?"

"La Sombra lo dijo. Escuché lo que dijo sobre tus padres. Lo siento mucho. Debe ser duro no tenerlos en tu vida." John sonaba casi triste, una especie de consuelo a esa herida que dolía en mi interior.

"Lo ha sido," admití, mis ojos abriéndose para mirar hacia la pared contraría a mí. "Y ahora nunca los encontraré. Porque están muertos."

"Yo no iría creyendo todas las cosas que dice La Sombra, Arnold." Oí un crujido desde su celda, tal vez cambiando de posición en la que estaba sentado mientras hablábamos. "Se le conoce por mentir. Estoy seguro que solo intenta asustarte. ¿Cuántos años han estado desaparecidos? ¿Tus-tus padres?"

Yo me burlé, la cantidad de tiempo no pareciéndome importante al momento. "Mi vida entera. Casi 18 años. Se fueron cuando tenía uno."

"Si ellos se han ido por tanto tiempo, estoy seguro que tienen una muy buena razón para no haber regresado. Y dudo que sea porque estén muertos." Su voz era calmada y consoladora, su mismo tono haciéndome sentir de alguna manera en paz en mi oscura y fría celda.

"No lo sé. Ya no sé nada. Vine aquí para encontrarlos – a mis padres. Y solo terminé perdido en la selva con mi matona escolar quien aparentemente en realidad ME ama, encontrando una ciudad perdida de los Ojos verdes, conocer a un tipo que nos dijo que era alguna clase de salvador que había sido venerado para salvar su raza entera, salir a encontrar La Corazón, y en cuestión de MINUTOS ser capturado y tirado aquí." Dejé salir el resto de mi aliento que me había estado guardando en un momento y fruncí el ceño. "Supongo que no soy tan buen salvador. O hijo."

"Tú eres un excelente hijo." John era sincero, sus palabras saliendo suaves y llenas de honestidad. "Lo verás tan pronto los encuentres. O tan pronto te encuentren a ti."

"Ellos no me van a encontrar." Dije, derrotado. "Diablos, hasta HELGA podría no encontrarme."

"¿Esa chica con la que estás? ¿Tu matona? ¿Por qué está aquí?" Las preguntas regresaron, casi a la defensiva.

Sonreí, la idea de Helga de alguna manera intentando salvarme allá afuera me trajo mariposas al estomago. "Bueno, para empezar, ella me ama desde que tenía 3 años."

Casi podía ver a Johnathan, como fuera que fuera su físico, dejar caer la mandíbula. "¿Desde que tenías 3 años, he?"

"Ajá… aunque ella me ha tratado como basura toda mi vida. Bueno, casi toda." Los recuerdos rafaguearon ante mis ojos, el ceño fruncido de Helga prominente en mis pensamientos.

"¿Así que cómo sabes que ella te ama? ¿Te lo dijo?"

Yo reí, "Un par de veces, en realidad. Aunque no lo capte hasta que vine a San Lorenzo hace pocos meses. Me lo dijo por cámara web."

"¿Cámara web?" Preguntó, sin entender qué era.

"Una cámara de video que puedes usar para hablar con las personas alrededor del mundo. Es bastante útil cuando estás hasta acá. De cualquier manera, ella de alguna manera se unió al viaje de la clase de Español para poder venir aquí y verme…" Agité la cabeza, el concepto pareciendo demasiado bizarro ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Suenas como si la amaras también, ¿cierto?"

Miré hacia la pared, mis ojos trazando las cuarteaduras e imperfecciones que se mostraban por el pasar de los años. Mis pensamientos corrieron hacia las cosas que habían pasado, cómo había llegado aquí y lo que me tomaría lograr salir. Nos imaginé corriendo – Helga, Johnathan y yo – con la Corazón en nuestras manos mientras nos acercábamos a los Ojos verdes, mis padres de pie orgullosos junto a ellos con los brazos abiertos. Los imaginé abrazándome, sus brazos fuertemente alrededor mío en la manera que siempre había querido. Y entonces me imaginé a Helga, mirándonos con esa sonrisa suya que me volvía loco porque nunca sabía lo que quería decir; no hasta ahora.

Asentí con la cabeza en la oscuridad. "Si, lo hago. La amo, eso es."

"Bueno," Dijo John de manera decisiva, "viendo que probablemente ella aparecerá en cualquier momento, esta Helga tuya, mejor pensemos en un plan para estar listos."

"¿En serio? ¿Nos ayudarás?" Sonreí, un sentimiento de esperanza llenándome.

"No hay nada más que preferiría hacer, Arnold."

Pasamos (lo que asumí) fueron horas, hablando sobre el mapa del campamento y como escaparíamos. Si Helga tenía éxito en hacerse camino aquí – lo cual aseguré a Johnathan que ella haría porque era Helga G. Pataki de quien estábamos hablando – nos escabulliríamos hacia el árbol por dónde habíamos entrado, sin paradas. Con una tercera persona, sería más fácil llegar arriba al árbol y más rápido, pareciendo que no habría duda en que huiríamos de La Sombra.

Una vez que estuviéramos libres, iríamos hacia esa parte remota de la selva en la que Johnathan parecía conocer bien de sus viajes pasados a la Selva de San Lorenzo.

No era MUCHO como un plan, pero tendríamos que hacerlo hasta que pudiéramos pensar en algo mejor.

Mi estomago comenzó a gruñir para el momento cuando la puerta de la cárcel se abrió de golpe; los pasos familiares de botas de montaña sonando todo el camino hasta mi celda. Una pequeña puerta en la parte de abajo se abrió, y dos naranjas rodaron hasta golpear mis pies en dónde estaba sentado.

"Sólo piensa," una voz desconocida gruñó desde detrás de la puerta de la celda, "puedes hasta tener algo para postre también."

Johnathan levantó la voz, claramente infeliz con la amenaza del postre. "No puedes ¡Vamos, no puedes! ¡No pueden hacerle eso!"

"Cálmate, GRINGO. O tú serás el siguiente." Amenazó el secuaz antes de abrir la puerta de la cárcel y diciendo, "¡Nos vemos para el desayuno!" y entonces azotando la puerta detrás de él, salió.

"¿Qué hay sobre el postre?" Le pregunté a John tan pronto la puerta se cerró, pero él ya estaba murmurando para explicarse.

"Viene La Sombra. Va a… bueno, va a LASTIMARTE, Arnold. Lo he visto-ESCUCHADO antes. Pero DEBES de ser fuerte ¿sí? Sólo… solo escucha mi voz ¿está bien? Hablaré contigo mientras pasa." Sonaba en pánico, casi desesperado para que entendiera en minutos de que me iban a dar una paliza.

Helga me había preparado con bastante práctica. Tal vez no a ser golpeado, pero con juegos mentales. Me enfoqué en sus insultos y las innumerables veces que había sido golpeado por los chicos de sexto grado y los de tercero de secundaria.

Pero nada me había preparado lo suficiente para la ira incontenible de La Sombra.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, unas botas caminando hacia mi celda.

"La Sombra, La Sombra – por favor, POR FAVOR. Es solo – es solo un NIÑO." Johnathan rogó desde su propia celda, ante el sonido de los pasos de La Sombra acercándose, sus plegarías parecían no estar ayudando. "Tómame en su lugar ¿sí? ¡Puedes golpearme a mí!"

"Cállate. Tú vas a escuchar. ESE es TÚ postre." La Sombra le gruñó, una sonrisa asomándose en su tono de voz.

Mi puerta se abrió lentamente, la conocida sonrisa dentona mirándome mientras yo gateaba hacia la esquina de mi celda. "¿Listo para el postre, chico?"

Negué con la cabeza instintivamente, mi cuerpo entero estremeciéndose mientras lentamente se movía hacia mí. Su risa emocionada, sus ojos brillando cuando estiró la mano hacia mí y me agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

No duró mucho, el dolor.

Cada puñetazo y patada solo dolían por segundos hasta que la siguiente llegaba, justo tan fuerte como la anterior. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, intentando no ver el mundo a mí alrededor mientras La Sombra me aventaba como un muñeco de trapo o un juguete.

Ambas opciones eran más atractivas que por lo que me estaba haciendo pasar.

Mi cuerpo se encorvó con cada violento toque, y apretaba los ojos con cada insulto que me lanzaba. Me preguntó cosas que no sabía su respuesta, preguntas sobre La Corazón y sobre los Ojos Verdes. Preguntas sobre mi familia y los viajes de mis padres quienes, insistía, nunca me habían amado.

Era más que ser golpeado por cualquier chico de sexto grado. Era más que el peor insulto que Helga me hubiera dicho nunca. Era más que nada que hubiera presenciado en mi corta vida.

No había palabra para eso, pero era horrible.

"¡Arnold, Arnold!" La voz de John me llamaba entre los puñetazos y patadas y gritos que no podía evitar que salieran a todo pulmón.

Sabía que no podía responder, pero continuó, determinado a llevarse algo del dolor con sus palabras.

"Sólo escúchame a mí ¿está bien?" _¿Estaba llorando?_ "¡Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo!" _¿Por qué estaba llorando?_ "Estoy AQUÍ para ti, Arnold. JUSTO AQUÍ."

La Sombra me aventó entonces, roto y sangrando, de nuevo al piso. Después de escupir en mi dirección, sonrió y se giró para cerrar la puerta tras de él, rápidamente saliendo de la cárcel para dejarme con el dolor.

Mis ojos estaban hinchados, las lagrimas apenas capaz de escapar de mis ojos. El mundo a mi alrededor estaba comenzando a oscurecerse, mis sentidos torpes por el dolor atroz que estaba sintiendo.

Las palabras de Johnathan siguieron murmurando mientras yo lentamente vagaba en la conciencia, con una cualidad tranquilizante como una canción de cuna calmándome lo suficiente para dormir.

"Estoy aquí, Arnold. Justo aquí… estoy aquí."

Y el mundo se volvió negro.


	18. Un escape marca Pataki

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

Sé que he estado metida al 100% en Español era todo para ti, pero es que me emociona de traducir mis partes favoritas de esta historia. No he abandonado para nada Instruyendo a Arnold; pero siento que si voy con las dos a la par, ni avanzo en una ni en otra jajajaja. Por lo mientras les traigo este otro capítulo. Recuerden que pueden dejarle los comentarios también a Polkahotness en la historia original. ¡Seguro estará contenta de leer lo que piensan de su historia aun en otro idioma!

 _Nota: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capitulo 18: Un escape marca Pataki**

* * *

 **~Helga~**

Ellos venían. Vi el conocido rostro de Eduardo y mientras quería correr y golpearle un puñetazo, me mantuve en dónde estaba agachada junto a la choza de La Sombra.

"Oye, Arnold… ¿Arnold?" Murmuré, mis ojos enfocados en Eduardo y el hombre junto al que estaba caminando mientras se acercaban.

"Ya casi termino, solo espera-"

Agité la cabeza, mi cuerpo rígido mientras observaba al par dirigirse directamente al frente de la choza. Un poco en pánico, murmuré un poco más alto mientras mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse "-Arnold, tienes que salir de ahí-"

Pero Arnold me interrumpió, claramente en medio de algo, aunque no estaba segura si valiera la pena arriesgar su VIDA por eso.

"-Casi termino…" Su voz distraída, preocupado por lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Eduardo y probablemente – La Sombra se acercaban, sus pasos ahora a solo centímetros de entrar a la choza.

Gateando, me apuré sobre la ventana y miré adentro hacia Arnold quien estaba sobre algún tipo de cofre justo en la parte trasera de la choza. Sin importarme nada más en el mundo, le grité, sus ojos encontrando los míos de prisa solo para ver el miedo que tenía en mis propios ojos reflejándose en los suyos.

"¡Arnold!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mientras Eduardo y el otro hombre amenazador entraron a la choza. Al instante, me escondí en un costado de la choza, lejos del marco de la ventana y me apreté firmemente contra la pared exterior. Mi pecho lleno de miedo y ansiedad, sabiendo bastante bien lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Todo lo que había estado temiendo, ESO iba a pasar.

*"Hemos estado buscando por días, Eduardo. Y nada."* Escuché la voz que asumí DEFINITIVAMENTE era La Sombra y un golpe fuerte contra una mesa.

El corazón me saltó en el pecho, mi respiración completamente incontrolable. Mis ojos permanecieron hacia el frente en una mirada vacía ante el muro. _¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? ¡¿Cómo?!_

*"¿Cómo pudiste perder a un niño? ¡¿Con Cabeza de balón?!"*

La Sombra estaba enojado, gritando las palabras como si no pudieran sonar más altas. Imaginé como se debía de sentir Arnold, sentado ahí, completamente indefenso, con nada más que su inteligencia para salvarlo.

Abrí los ojos ante el sabor de sangre en la boca. Había estado mordiéndome el labio tan fuerte, que había comenzado a sangrar.

"No sé lo que pasó, no sabía que iba a ir, Señor."*

 _¿No lo sabía? ¡¿No lo SABÍA?!_ Giré los ojos ante las palabras que Eduardo acababa de decir. _Obviamente sabía. Y sí se suponía que debía mantenernos ahí… ¿por qué nos había mandado a huir? ¿Decirnos dónde estaba el altar?_

Los pensamientos se estaban moviendo a mil por hora en mi cabeza, su contenido esporádico sin permitirme traducir las palabras que estaban diciendo adentro.

"¡Me prometiste que tendríamos La Corazón hace diez años! Y todo lo que tenemos ahora es nada."*

"¿Diez años?" Murmuré para mí misma, agitando mi cabeza incrédula. _¿Se lo prometió?_

El sonido de papeles volando resonó en la ventana como alas de una docena de aves revoloteando en el aire.

"Eduardo… ¿Escuchaste eso?"* La voz de la sombra era ahora un suspiro, y sostuve mi aliento con anticipación.

 _¿Lo habían encontrado? ¿Lo habían escuchado respirar? ¡¿Qué había hecho?!_

Fue difícil permanecer en un solo lugar, mi cuerpo pidiéndome correr por la ventana y salvar a mi heroico chico con cabeza de balón de una muerte segura.

"No hay nada, Señor." Dijo Eduardo, su tono con una pisca de preocupación. "Deberíamos seguir buscand-" Intentó, pero La Sombra no estaba interesada.

"No ahora Eduardo… Hay alguien aquí…*"

Tragué saliva y me mantuve quieta escondida afuera, mis ojos abiertos en completo terror. _Es hora de pensar en un plan, Helga. ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Cómo puedes arreglar esto? ¡Debe haber ALGO!_

"Estoy seguro que no es nada, Señor. Estoy seguro que es solo un ruido desde afuera, o-"* Eduardo estaba prolongando las cosas, las palabras saliendo una sobre otra de su boca.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida, su prolongación no tenía ningún sentido.

"Cállate." La Sombra le escupió, su atención enfocada en encontrar la fuente de lo que fuera que hubiera escuchado de Arnold. Sus pisadas resonaban mientras lentamente caminaba alrededor de la choza, sus palabras me dieron escalofríos. "Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas…"

No lo pude soportar más. TENÍA que ver, solo un vistazo. Lentamente, deslice mi cuerpo más cerca de la ventana y gire mi cabeza de lado para poder ver adentro.

"¿Quién puede estar ahí? Me pregunto" Su voz burlona mientras se acercaba a una silla debajo de su escritorio. "Si es… ¡¿Una RATA?!" Gritó mientras empujaba la silla y miraba debajo del espacio vacío.

 _Rayos, que melodramático._

"Señor, está actuando tontamente-" Intentó Eduardo mientras la Sombra se aproximaba ahora al cofre, pero en su lugar fue al final de la mesa junto a él.

Inhale rápidamente mientras mis latidos se aceleraban. _Él sabe donde está… está intentando asustarlo…_ No había duda que el tipo estaba enfermo, pero había una palabra especial para la gente que disfrutaba de asustar a otros de esa manera.

"O un… ¡¿POLIZÓN?!"

Y esa palabra era, 'Sádico'.

Pateó sobre el lado de la mesa contra la que acababa de gritar ante su falta de descubrimiento, reenfocó su atención hacia el cofre donde Arnold probablemente se estaba cagando en sus pantalones esperando a ser descubierto.

"O tal vez hasta…" La sombra se asomó sobre el cofre, sus manos en la cintura, y lo empujó a un lado con su pie para que Arnold cayera de espaldas frente a él, "Un adolescente malcriado con cabeza de balón llamado Arnold."

Mi corazón se me hundió en el estomago ante el sonido de su nombre y lentamente me recargue de nuevo contra la pared dónde me había estado escondiendo antes.

No podía ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, solo podía pensar en lo que podía hacer para rescatar al único chico que me había salvado a mi tantas veces antes. _¿Cómo puedo salvarte, mi amor, de tu último destino?_

"Bien, bien, bien. Mira lo que tenemos aquí. La mismísima persona que estaba MURIENDO por conocer." Su tono era falso, su sonrisa probablemente combinaba. "Eduardo," llamó con un chasquido de dedos.

Escuché algo como una pelea y unas pocas respiraciones fuertes y gruñidos por parte de Arnold mientras asumí que Eduardo intentaba levantarlo del suelo.

 _¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!_ Quería gritar, _¡Ni siquiera PIENSES en lastimarlo!_ Mis manos se clavaron en puños de furia en mis costados mientras permanecía escondida afuera. _Mantente fuerte, Helga, chica. Te NECESITA justo ahora. Arnold NECESITA que lo rescates._

"Así que, Arnold. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a MI humilde morada? ¿Andando clandestinamente, cierto? ¿Qué podrías estar POSIBLEMENTE buscando?"

No pude evitar más que resoplar en silencio ante sus palabras. Sabía MUY BIEN que era lo que estábamos buscando ¿no era obvio?

"No te voy a decir NADA." Las palabras de Arnold sonaron sorprendentemente confiadas y valientes; la molesta voz de Gerald sonando en mi cabeza.

 _Eres un chico valiente, Arnold. Un chico valiente._

"Verás, eso es EXACTAMENTE lo que me dijo tu padre cuando lo encontré también. Buscando por esa ESPOSA suya, JA. Pero no hay nadie aquí que te esté buscando a ti ¿o sí?"

Mis ojos se abrieron grandes como platos desde dónde estaba.

"Ni un alma." Respondió Arnold casi al instante, pero el aire que tenía suspendido se quedó en mi pecho aún esperando por el siguiente movimiento de La Sombra.

"¿Y esa pequeña novia tuya? ¿A dónde ha huido?"

Se escuchó una larga pausa, un centenar de posibles respuestas que podría dar Arnold apareciendo en mi cabeza.

 _No le digas, no le digas NADA, Arnold. Te rescataré, te traeré de vuelta a casa conmigo. Te sostendré entre mis brazos, mi amor, y te protegeré de La Sombra y de cualquiera y cualquier cosa que-_

"Se fue." Finalmente respondió, una tristeza bastante realista saliendo de él mientras hablaba. "La perdí hace tiempo. He sido sólo yo durante días."

 _Bien, bien. Eso estuvo bien, Melenudo._ Lo elogié dentro de mi cabeza, una suave sonrisa mostrándose en mi boca.

Mi sonrisa al instante se desvaneció y la reemplazó un ceño fruncido ante la risa malvada de La Sombra. "¡Bueno, eso es MARAVILLOSO! ¿Escuchaste eso, Eduardo? Oh, ajá, este es Eduardo, por cierto." Rió un poco más, claramente asombrado ante su aparentemente hilarante broma. "-Estoy seguro que ya te has dado cuenta para este momento que él ha estado trabajando para MÍ."

Casi gruñí ante su traición siendo restregada en la cara de Arnold. Cómo si él (y yo) no estuviéramos del todo consientes de la abrumadora lista de horrores tras las que Eduardo había estado todo este tiempo.

"Ajá. Me di cuenta a tiempo." La voz de Arnold sonaba herida, un sobretono de enojo que nunca le había escuchado.

"¿Así que qué VAMOS a hacer contigo, Arnold? No es como si tuvieras algo de información para mí." Su tono se alegró mientras continuaba, "Eres solo un NIÑO buscando a sus PADRES…"

"Sé mucho más de lo que me das crédito," Arnold gritó de vuelta, yo misma haciéndome hacia atrás detrás de la choza.

 _¡¿Qué está haciendo?!_

"¿Oh, enserio? ¿Y que podrías saber TÚ?" La Sombra se burló y no pude evitar juntar mis manos en plegaria para que él cerrara la boca y dejarnos con nuestra propia información.

"Bueno," comenzó, su voz pensativa, "No tienes la Corazón. Eso es seguro. Y te apuesto que ni siquiera sabes dónde está."

 _¿Qué? ¿Y nosotros sí?_

"¿Qué? ¿Y tu si lo sabes, niñito?"

Giré la cabeza y miré a mi alrededor completamente asustada ante cómo La Sombra me había quitado las palabras de la boca.

"Si." Arnold estaba mintiendo y por primera vez supe que era lo que intentaba. Intentaba valer algo, algo para que no lo mataran.

 _Nada mal, Arnoldo, nada mal…_

Tal vez no era tan denso después de todo.

El silencio reinó en tensión en la habitación mientras Arnold y yo esperábamos por La Sombra a que reaccionara, aunque su reacción fue girarse y salir de la cabaña. Ante el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, rápidamente regresé a echar un vistazo adentro por la ventana donde vi a Eduardo 'escoltando' a Arnold para seguir a La Sombra fuera de la habitación hacia la parte principal del campamento.

"¿Ven este chico?" Escuché a la Sombra gritar a todos en el campamento y me escabullí alrededor de la choza para mirar desde las sombras mientras lo presentaba ante sus secuaces. "Este chico, es nada menos que Arnold Shortman. EL Arnold. El hijo de nuestros enemigos y… el SALVADOR de los Ojos verdes."

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar salir su inherente risa malvada a través de su asquerosa boca asesina. El grupo de personas congregándose alrededor de ellos, entretenidos ante el espectáculo que su líder le estaba haciendo pasar a un horrorizado chico de 18 años.

Quería golpearlo.

"¿Qué hacemos con la gente que sabe cosas pero que son demasiado tercas y de BUEN CORAZÓN como para decirlas?" Era una pregunta abierta que no tenía intención de que el grupo respondiera ya que claramente quería dar la respuesta él mismo. "LOS ENCERRAMOS."

"¿Encerrarlos?" Preguntó Arnold, su confianza drenándose de su hermoso rostro.

"Así es chico, ENCERRARLOS. Allá." Seguí su delgado dedo puntiagudo apuntando hacia la dirección de la choza rectangular de la que Taki repetidamente nos había advertido.

Era su cárcel.

La cárcel de la cual nadie salía.

Mi estomago comenzó a retorcerse en nudos de enojo mientras la Sombra continuaba, "¡Tu querido papá pasó años ahí, y ahora tu también! ¡Tal vez tu sobrevivas para contar la historia!"

Eso fue duro. Los ojos de Arnold perdieron la luz que tenían al instante, las palabras de La Sombra cortándolo como un cuchillo. Revisó el área a su alrededor por lo que supuse era una ruta de escape, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada; Eduardo rápidamente lo jaló hacia la cárcel.

En pocos segundos, me agaché para seguir con el disfraz de las sombras que dejaban las chozas. Zigzagueando mi camino para seguir a Arnold, alcancé a ver su mirada antes de entrar a la choza y desaparecer por completo.

* * *

Habían pasado horas desde que Arnold había parado de golpear en las paredes de la cárcel intentando salir. Y mientras estaba triste de escucharlo rendirse, no estaba segura que pudiera soportar más escucharlo gritar por ayuda.

Casi me mata.

Había estado sentada justo detrás de la cárcel, el único lugar que pude pensar para esconderme en dónde nadie pudiera revisar. La cárcel parecía ser su menor preocupación, lo cual sólo me preocupaba ante que tan horrible era en realidad por dentro.

 _¿Cuántas personas estaban ahí adentro? ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer tal castigo?_ Mis pensamientos eran un desastre emocional, mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse con la prueba de que tan desastrosa estaba.

 _¿Arnold estaría bien? ¿Sabría que estaba aquí afuera? Tenía que saber que yo estaba aquí, que nunca lo dejaría sin importar que… él sabía eso… ¿cierto?_

El sol comenzó a ponerse, rojos oscuros en el horizonte cubriendo el campamento en un resplandor espantoso, como las llamas de las fosas del infierno. Los hombres de La Sombra se sentaron alrededor de su propia fogata hablando sobre cualquier mierda que encontraran más importante que el amable y exquisito ángel con cabeza de forma extraña atrapado detrás de esas cuatro paredes de su prisión.

Jugueteé con mis dedos mientras me sentaba contra la dura pared de madera, mis pensamientos iban hacia Arnold mientras él se sentaba a escasos centímetros de mí. A pesar de mi obvio anhelo por querer entrar y sacarlo de la oscuridad de aquel lugar, sabía que no era lo mejor.

Si iba a rescatar a Arnold, no podía ser impulsiva y dejar que me atraparan también. Arnold me había puesto el camino más fácil mintiendo sobre mi paradero y no iba a ir y arruinar todo pensando menos e ir a rescatarlo como un caballero en armadura.

Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para descansar contra la pared y cerré los ojos por un momento para pensar por un momento.

 _¿Cómo iba a hacer esto?_ Abrí los ojos y miré a ambos lados. _No es como si hubiera ventanas o alguna puerta,_ me di cuenta, mi atención enfocada en cualquier ruta de escape.

Pero las paredes eran gruesas y ninguna pista de debilidad se daba a ver para poder entrar. Así que literalmente romperlas para entrar no era una opción.

 _¿Podría camuflajearme? Aja… aja, podría meterme en una de sus chozas, encontrar algo de ropa y –_ me detuve a medias y negué con la cabeza. _No, creo que se darían cuenta muy rápido que no soy uno de ELLOS… ADEMÁS aún necesito la llave…_

Mentalmente taché esa idea de mi lista también.

Justo entonces, el sonido de pasos en el pasto aproximándose; el sonido de llaves golpeando contra la cerradura sonando en el aire. Una vez que la puerta se abrió y cerró, pegué mi oreja contra la pared con la esperanza de escuchar cualquier tipo de conversación. Pero por supuesto, nada.

El único sonido que era capaz de escuchar desde adentro había sido hacia HORAS de cuando metieron a Arnold ahí.

Quienquiera que hubiera entrado salió bastante rápido porque en minutos, la puerta se cerró de nuevo y salió mientras decía con una malvada risa, "¡Te veo para el desayuno!"

Me escabullí por detrás de la cabaña hacia un lado para poder darle un vistazo al hombre que había dicho esas palabras. Mientras se paraba junto a la puerta para cerrarla con llave y luego girarse para alejarse, lo miré de arriba abajo; tomando nota de cada aspecto del hombre con las llaves de la cárcel.

Era alto y su calva reflejaba la ahora brillante luna en el cielo. Tenía suciedad cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Apuesto que probablemente podría apestar una habitación en cuestión de segundos. Lo observé girar la cabeza como si viera hacia alguien detrás de él y noté sus brillosos ojos como de rata, en una cara demasiado grande para esas facciones.

Básicamente, se veía como un trol. Literalmente como la imagen de la definición de un 'TROL'.

El trol giró el llavero en su dedo un par de veces antes de colgarlas en su cinturón. Mis ojos enfocados en esas llaves que brillaban tintineantes desde sus pantalones. Me concentré en ese llavero mientras bailaba con cada paso que daba lejos de la cárcel.

Justo cuando una sonrisa maliciosa comenzaba a formarse en mis labios, el trol se detuvo de repente a hablar con alguien; mis ojos vagaron para ver con quien estaba conversando.

La Sombra de pie hablando con el trol, un brillo en sus ojos que se podía ver aún en la distancia. Plantada en sus labios secos estaba una sonrisa grande que iluminaba su cara. Después de asentir con la cabeza hacia el trol y hacer alguna clase de saludo, La Sombra se giró lejos de él y caminó hacia la cárcel; tronándose los nudillos con cada paso que daba. Solo le tomó unas cuantas zancadas alcanzar la puerta que abrió con sus propias llaves y la abrió de golpe; cerrándola con un fuerte golpe una vez que estuvo dentro.

Asfixiada por el pánico, corrí hacia mi lugar detrás de la cabaña dónde pude escuchar a Arnold rogar por primera vez; asumiendo que detrás de esta pared estaba su celda. Justo detrás, Arnold estaba sentado asustado, con frio, y ahora… en compañía de La Sombra.

Pegué mi oreja contra la pared con la esperanza (tontas esperanzas) de que con ALGO DE SUERTE, tendría un poco de suerte y me dejaría escuchar… ALGO.

Bueno, como si de suerte se tratara, SÍ escuché algo.

Escuché algo que nadie desea escuchar.

La suerte me dejó escuchar al amor de mi vida, el aire que respiro, el hombre que tiene mi alma y mi existencia misma en la palma de sus suaves manos satinadas… pelearse.

Y no cualquier tipo de pelea.

Esto ni siquiera se clasificaba como pelea; una PELEA involucraba a DOS PERSONAS, una contra la otra. DOS PERSONAS lanzando golpes y patadas en turnos iguales por AMBOS.

No… lo que le estaba pasando a Arnold ahí – ESA no era una PELEA.

ESO era una GOLPIZA.

Cada golpe de su cuerpo contra la pared me hacia doler las entrañas. Cada grito de miedo y dolor perforaban mis oídos como agujas. Cada grito por ayuda y piedad hacían que mi cuerpo se pegara contra la pared sollozando terriblemente. Lagrimas caían libres por mis mejillas solo para bajar por mi barbilla hasta que yo las limpiaba.

Completamente inútil desde donde estaba afuera, escuché todo, cada uno de los segundos de dolor se fueron agregando hasta formar pocos minutos; minutos que se sintieron como vidas.

Lloré silenciosamente contra mi manos; mi cuerpo entero temblando ante el impulso de querer correr ahí y detener la golpiza… pero sabía bastante bien que hacer eso era algo estúpido, tendría que enfrentarme a una paliza yo misma, y no podíamos darnos el lujo de que AMBOS estuviéramos golpeados y sangrando atrapados ahí.

Así que en su lugar, apenas me senté, completamente desamparada, balanceándome contra los muros exteriores de la cárcel y escuchando. Me senté congelada como una estatua, mis lágrimas aún sobre mis mejillas por temor de caer en tierra imperturbable. Mi mente vagó sin rumbo mientras me encogía con cada uno de sus gemidos cada vez bajos hasta que se detuvieron todos y la pared regreso a su silencio estoico.

La Sombra emergió por fin de la cárcel, aunque no me molesté en ir hacia la esquina y mirarlo cerrar la puerta con candado y alejarse. En su lugar, me senté contra la pared y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver al cielo nocturno; las estrellas brillando desde arriba.

La mayoría de los secuaces se habían ya ido a dormir a este punto. La fogata principal en el piso del campamento aún estaba encendida con sus 'vigías' remanentes rodeándola. Esto solo me probó que la noche no era la MEJOR idea para un rescate marca Pataki. A través de sus lejanas palabras, pude traducir cosas como 'vigilar', 'no estaba solo' y 'lo buscaremos'.

Fue suficiente para que me apurara y me diera cuenta que mientras QUERÍA muchísimo ir ahí y rescatar a Arnold en este instante, PROBABLEMENTE no era la cosa más LOGICA por hacer…

Pero mi subconsciente no podía dejar ir todas las cosas que había escuchado y todas las cosas que mi cerebro demasiado imaginativo había compuesto para esos gritos.

 _Arnold estaba HERIDO ahí adentro. Herido GRAVEMENTE, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Desde afuera, era completamente una inútil. Yo dejé que esto pasara._ Pensé, las lágrimas aún corriendo por mi rostro. _YO. La que se suponía tenía que amarte, apoyarte y honrarte… la que se suponía tenía que protegerte y estar para ti sin importar que nos separara._

Miré alrededor, asegurándome que nadie estaba a la vista y entonces regresé a mirar hacia arriba, a las brillantes estrellas.

"Oh, Arnold," murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo; mi mano puesta gentilmente sobre mi corazón y la otra apenas tocando con los dedos la pared de la cárcel.

"Apenas paredes nos separan, pero nada nos quebrará, mi amor. Por qué somos más fuertes que ellos y todo lo que nos pueden hacer. Cómo desearía sobre esas lúgubres estrellas que brillan sobre nosotros esta noche que pudiera abrir esa celda. Que pudiera quitarte ese dolor ¡cómo quisiera quitártelo!" Mis brazos se estiraron comencé a golpear contra mi pecho con cada una de mis palabras, "Cada patada, cada puñetazo, cada golpe, todo el dolor." Sostuve mis manos en puños apretados contra mi pecho, "cuánto añoro por ser yo quien sufriera tales atrocidades en lugar de ti – mi maravilloso ángel de cabellos dorados."

Mis ojos se aventuraron de nuevo hacia las estrellas y me giré para sentarme sobre mis rodillas y levantar una mano hacía ellas dramáticamente desde atrás de la cárcel.

"¡Oh, estrellas! Qué en esta noche tan profana, esparzan su luz sanadora a través de las espesas paredes de esta cárcel hasta mi amado; Que su peculiar cabeza sané, y por lo tanto, también su corazón."

Me agaché de nuevo a dónde había estado descansando previamente y suspiré mientras jugaba con el anillo de joyería en mi dedo que Taki me había dado.

"Las estrellas no te ayudarán, Helga." Murmuré mientras giraba el anillo un par de veces. "TÚ eres la única que puede SALVARLO. Así que… así que… ¡ve y sálvalo!" Intenté animarme con un susurro un poco más fuerte, pero solo me deje caer contra la pared y golpeé mis botas sucias contra el piso frente a mí.

 _¡Te veré para el desayuno!_ La voz del trol resonó en mi cabeza mientras me sentaba en silenció en el selva nocturna. Pateé unas cuantas piedritas que estaban en el piso mientras las veía rodar alejandose de mí y rebotar contra una piedra más grande por mi pie.

Juntando mis cejas, me senté cruzando las piernas, para tomar la fría roca oscura. La giré en mis manos, su textura suave y casi sin imperfecciones. Cabía perfectamente en mi mano pero era lo suficientemente grande para no ser cubierta por completo por mi mano.

La sostuve y observe su superficie pensando, la voz del trol aún haciendo eco en mis pensamientos

 _¡Te veré para el desayuno!_

 _¡Te veré para el desayuno!_

 _¡Te veré para el… DESAYUNO!_

Apreté la roca fuertemente, una sonrisa ahora evidente en mi rostro mientras miraba hacia la piedra y hacia el muro que retenía el campamento del resto de la selva.

"Bueno, Helga G. Pataki," Me dirigí engreída a mí misma, "Creo que es el mejor plan que has pensando hasta ahora."

Aventé la piedra al aire y la atrape mientras caía de nuevo en mi mano.

 _Y todo lo que queda por hacer,_ pensé con una media sonrisa, _es esperar._

* * *

Observé el sol aparecer en el cielo a través de los postes de madera del muro frente a mí. Cálido brillo dorado a través de las pequeñas grietas iluminó mi piel como un código de barras listo para ser escaneado.

Observe el cielo toda la noche con miedo de quedarme dormida. No era como si tuviera una alarma o algo para despertarme, y además, tenía que estar de guardia para asegurarme que no me descubrieran de la misma manera que lo habían hecho con Arnold.

Él no había hecho ningún ruido durante la noche, al menos ninguno lo suficientemente FUERTE para que yo lo escuchara, y me tomó unos pocos minutos mientras el sol se alzaba para mandar una silenciosa plegaria a los cielos de que aún estuviera vivo y bien para cuando finalmente fuera capaz de sacarlo de ahí.

Mi plan era suficientemente simple. Esperaría en la esquina justo detrás de la cabaña y buscaría al Trol aparecerse con su 'desayuno'. Mientras estuviera abriendo la puerta, yo saldría desde la sombra de la cabaña y le pegaría en la cabeza con mi vieja y confiable roca lo suficientemente fuerte para knoquearlo y arrastrarlo hacia la sombra. Entonces, tomaría sus llaves y tan rápido como fuera posible, entraría a la cárcel, abriría el candado de la celda de Arnold. Una vez que llegara a él, bueno… tendríamos que pensar desde ahí.

Me posicioné en el lugar en la esquina de atrás de la cabaña y esperé a que mi única oportunidad de rescatar a Arnold, posiblemente con vida, comenzara.

Solo tomó minutos para que el conocido trol apareciera; con las manos arriba y estirándose en el aire junto a un gran dramático bostezo. En sus toscas manos estaban las cuatro pequeñas naranjas las cuales probablemente se suponían eran el desayuno de Arnold.

Pero no en MI guardia.

Caminé lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, más dentro de las sombras. Él se acercó a la puerta, bostezando una vez más y sacando sus llaves adormilado para encontrar la correcta. Sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos mientras metía la llave en el cerrojo, mi brazo levantado en el aire con la roca firmemente en mi mano. Tan pronto como sonó el familiar 'CLICK' del cerrojo, deje caer mi brazo golpeando justo en su cabeza calva.

Retuve mi celebración para que pudiera enfocarme en agarrarlo antes de que cayera al piso y causara una escena. Arrastrándolo hacía las sombras de atrás, dejé acostado su cuerpo inconsciente justo detrás de la cabaña dónde no pudiera ser visto. Una vez que estuvo libre de vista, me giré para ver las llaves brillando ante la luz del amanecer en dónde estaban tiradas al aire libre.

De puntitas caminé hacia el frente de la cabaña, estiré mi mano para agarrar las llaves y meterlas en los bolsillos de mis pantalones de mezclilla. Guardadas a salvo, las llaves y yo hicimos camino hacia la puerta ahora sin llave y respirando profundamente y con muchos nervios, abrí la puerta y corrí adentro tan rápido como fuera posible.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí con un 'TOMP' y miré frenéticamente alrededor del espacio oscuro tratando de hacer que mis ojos se apuraran y se ajustaran a la luz. Después de que la habitación comenzó a aclararse, empecé a caminar y comencé a correr a dónde me imaginaba estaba a celda de Arnold – hasta atrás de la cabaña.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para sacar el grupo de llaves robadas y mientras miraba a mí alrededor, metí la primera que agarré dentro del cerrojo.

"¿Hola? ¡Hola?" Murmuró la voz cansada de Arnold detrás de la puerta.

"Shh, no hables." Dije rápidamente, sacando la llave e intentando con la siguiente.

"¡¿Helga?!" Preguntó más fuerte, y pude escuchar que peleaba para levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Es ella, Arnold?" Otra voz llamó desde unas celdas más abajo.

"¡Ajá-ajá, es ella, Johnathan!" Respondió Arnold, un sentimiento de emoción añadido a su voz.

"En serio, Arnoldo ¿Puedes? No tenemos mucho tiempo." Giré la llave y el cerrojo se abrió. En instantes abrí la puerta para mostrar a Arnold justo detrás, de pie, mirándome como si fuera el mismísimo Dios bajado de los cielos.

Pero apenas noté su expresión, al darme cuenta de su condición. Se veía… bueno, para ser francos, se veía hecho mierda.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados, uno lo estaba tanto que apenas podía abrirse. Sangre seca manchaba bajo su nariz como dos cascadas secas y se paraba así en un ángulo con su pie levantando, asumí que ayudaba al dolor que le había causado caminar. Por último, pero no menos importante, su labio estaba cortado – con una larga cortada. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con alegría, aunque ocultaban una tristeza que no pude evitar que me llenara de culpa como nunca antes había sentido.

 _¿Cómo no pude detenerlo? Tenía que haber HECHO algo._

Y como si leyera mis pensamientos, él negó con la cabeza suavemente, una sonrisa cálida en sus labios. "No lo digas, Helga. Estoy bien. En serio." Cojeó hacia mí, sus brazos de repente estirados y envolviéndolos fuertemente a mi alrededor. "Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí," murmuró en mi oído, mis ojos venciéndose ante las lágrimas que había intentando mantener a raya.

Nos quedamos así por un prolongado momento, mis lágrimas cayendo sobre el hombro de su camisa y limpiando algo de la sangre y lodo que estaban manchando ahí. Arnold me alejó y entonces buscó mis ojos rojos.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor." Dijo, sus palabras lentas y bien pensadas.

Yo asentí al instante. "Si, si, lo que sea que quieras. Solo rápido."

"Necesitamos llevar a mi amigo Johnathan con nosotros." Dijo sin rodeos, más como hecho que como una petición.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron y di un paso hacia atrás. "Arnold. ¿Quieres traer a OTRO tipo?"

"Taki estuvo bien. Soy bastante bueno para hacer juicios sobre las personas, Helga." Argumentó.

"¿Si me permiten?" La voz, que ahora conocía como Johnathan, dijo desde su celda y yo serpenteé hacia su ubicación mientras hablaba. "Estoy bastante familiarizado con la selva. Yo uh-solía venir bastante aquí. Podrías decir que prácticamente vivía aquí."

"¿Y cómo llegaste a vivir AQUÍ? ¿En la gran casa de La Sombra?" Pregunté, las manos en la cadera mientras hablaba hacia la puerta.

"Me metí en el campamento para intentar averiguar lo que había hecho con mi familia." Suspiró, su voz ahora sombría, "No tuve mucha suerte."

Mis ojos miraron hacia Arnold quien me estaba apurando para abrir la puerta. "¿Por favor, Helga? Como dijiste, no tenemos mucho tiempo… y puede ayudarnos. TÚ SABES que necesitamos ayuda. Especialmente ahora.

Tomé sus palabras intentando computar todo lo que él y su nuevo amigo me habían dicho. Decidiendo que realmente nos estábamos quedando sin tiempo y una pequeña ayuda podría ser benéfica, saqué las llaves y encontré la apropiada para abrir la puerta.

Dentro de la celda había la fracción de lo que había sido un hombre. Aparentaba casi sesenta, pero una vez que se levantó y comenzó a hablar, fue claro que apenas tenía cuarenta y tantos. Su cabello estaba en rastas y caía justo pasando de los hombros. Combinaba con su larga barba la cual tenía unos pocos mechones de gris mezclado con el rubio-marrón por la falta de un baño y sol que le había hecho a su color original. Lo peor de todo, el hombre llamado Johnathan estaba en los huesos; su cuerpo marchito por los años que pasó atrapado detrás de esas cuatro paredes de su celda.

Pero detrás de la suciedad, cansancio y las facciones hundidas que poseía este hombre, estaban dos asombrosos ojos azules que me miraron con tal gratitud que me hizo sonrojar.

"Gracias, GRACIAS." Su voz, un barítono raspado, probablemente por la falta de uso en todo este tiempo solo. No podía imaginar cómo pudo haber sido… aún solo un AÑO sin contacto humano me hubiera vuelto loca, pero este tipo… Criminal.

"No-no hay de qué." Tartamudeé, mis ojos mirando entre Arnold y su nuevo amigo que acababa de liberar.

Observé como el exprisionero apenas miraba a Arnold, sus ojos pronto se cerraron con sus párpados hinchados. Una expresión de angustia le llenó el rostro, un anhelo detrás de sus ojos que parecía insaciable y lo instaba a actuar. En cuestión de segundos agitó la cabeza y dijo bastante rápido y con naturalidad. "Tenemos que salir de aquí."

Era claro que su mente estaba en nuestra misión de lograr escapar de este campamento del infierno. "Tan pronto se den cuenta de que hemos escapado, vendrán a buscarnos. Mejor SALIR de la cárcel para el momento en que se den cuenta."

Sonreí y apunté con el pulgar hacia la dirección de Johnathan. "Tu amigo es un chico listo."

"Te lo dije." A través de sus hinchados parpados puede ver un destello en los ojos esmeralda de Arnold, acompañado con una sonrisa herida de sus labios partidos.

"Bueno, Johnathan. Guíanos a casa." Le hice un gesto para que se hiciera cargo, y al instante, él estaba en el meollo.

Caminamos hacia la puerta, pero nos detuvimos mientras Johnathan tentativamente la abrió solo un poco para ver afuera. "Bien, bien. Nadie está aún despierto." Se giró para verme mientras yo estaba de pie atrás con Arnold, quien estaba estirando su pierna adolorida. "¿Qué le pasó al celador?"

"¿Oh, él?" Sonreí y levanté una mano como si no fuera nada. "Le pegué con una roca. Ese trol probablemente aún este detrás de la cabaña tomando una pequeña siesta mientras hablamos."

Johnathan cambio su mirada de mi hacia Arnold por un momento, una sonrisa maliciosa insinuándose en su rostro detrás de esa barba desaliñada. "Bueno, ella es encantadora ¿verdad?"

Arnold rió entre dientes y yo entrecerré los ojos en dirección de Johnathan. "Ajá, ajá, soy una DULZURA ¿Estás listo para hacer esto o qué?"

Arnold rió de corazón, una risa que no había esperando dado su presente estado. "Verás que tiene encanto en su propia categoría."

Giré los ojos, una sonrisa poniéndose en mis labios y abriendo la boca, lista para mi siguiente comentario. Pero por mucho que quisiera agregar a su cumplido, no había tiempo para eso.

Uno por uno, salimos de la cárcel y corrimos hacia el lado de la cabaña donde había estado escondida antes entre las sombras. Una vez que todos estuvimos fuera, nos escabullimos detrás de la choza contigua agrupados en una especie de montón.

"Bien," Comenzó Johnathan, su voz suave y seria. "¿Cómo entraron ustedes dos en primer lugar?"

Arnold apuntó sobre la cercana choza de La Sombra, su voz aún más baja de lo que había sonado la de Johnathan. "Ese árbol pasa por arriba del campamento." Miró a su alrededor una o dos veces antes de continuar, "Así que desde afuera lo trepamos y algo así como que… nos dejamos caer."

"Podríamos ser capaces de usar esa ruta de nuevo," Respiró Johnathan, su cabeza volteando sobre su hombre para ver de dónde habíamos venido, "Aunque podría atraer la atención…" estaba pensando en voz alta, claramente haciendo correr los engranes de su cabeza.

Cada palabra que decíamos se sentía apurada, la amenaza constante de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento sobre nosotros como buitres sobre un cadáver en las calientes tundras de un desierto. El siempre caliente sol saliendo forzó a gotas de sudor de ansiedad en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, caer por mi piel; solo para ser devoradas por el collar de mi camiseta.

"¿Realmente crees que seamos capaces de escalar esa pared y que los tres subamos a ese árbol?" Pregunté exceptivamente, mi voz se apagó aunque me rehusaba a acurrucarme contra los dos zopencos.

Johnathan pareció concordar con mi duda y negó con la cabeza. "No, creo que la mejor manera de irnos será a través de la puerta principal." Se giró para verla, sus ojos sobre la única opción que nuestro amigo vería plausible.

"¿La entrada?" Mis ojos saltaron de mi cabeza y mis brazos cayeron a mi costado. "¿Cómo entrar al campamento al aire libre y esperar que nadie se dé cuenta de tres escapes?" Mi voz se elevó un poco y al instante deje de hablar; mirando alrededor para asegurarme que nadie había escuchado mi estallido al murmurar. Con un pequeño respiro, me recompuse y continué en un tono más callado, "Estoy segura que ESO va a salir muy bien."

"Si nos escabullimos detrás de las chozas," Arnold se inclinó para que su voz no saliera de ahí, "podremos correr para cuando lleguemos a la parte de enfrente del campamento." Estaba calmado, una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, aunque sus ojos sostenían toda su preocupación.

"Ahora, ESO es de lo que estoy hablando." Johnathan dijo suavemente con entusiasmo, "Eres un chico listo, Arnold." Dijo en dirección de Arnold, y no pude evitar más que mirar entre ellos por un momento.

"Aja, él y esa cabeza suya son genios. ¿Podemos ir al grano?" No pude evitar más que continuar viendo a nuestro alrededor mientras dábamos los detalles de nuestro escape. Estábamos perdiendo tiempo con toda esta mierda y no necesita un reloj que me dijera que nos estábamos quedando sin ese preciado tiempo segundo a segundo.

Justo cuando Johnathan abrió su boca para murmurar lo que fuera que había estado pensando, un repentino grito resonó en medio del campamento; tu tono horrorizado y frenético.

*"¡Han escapado! ¡Los prisioneros han escapado!"* La voz sonó fuerte, despertando a las otras más de treinta personas que llegaron en segundos al campamento de La Sombra. Varias personas emergieron de sus chozas, todas bostezando y cansadas pero escuchando intensamente al hombre que gritaba.

Sostuve el aliento en mis pulmones, como resultado mi pecho comenzó a arder. La voz era conocida y brusca; una voz que había escuchado solo una vez antes. Sus palabras picándome en el cerebro como una pequeña abeja, haciéndome marear en donde estaba parada.

Compartiendo una mirada horrorizada entre los tres, cuidadosamente nos asomamos en la esquina de donde estábamos escondidos para ver al trol que había knoquedado correr como un pollo sin cabeza; su mano sosteniendo el posible chichón que le había dejado en el cráneo. *"¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Han escapado!"*

Mis nervios explotaban bajo la piel; mi corazón acelerado mientras mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo de que nuestro nuevo plan se hubiera ido al infierno. Y con el repentino caos que estaba pasando a solo unos metros de nosotros, no había tiempo para pensar en uno nuevo. Ni siquiera había tiempo para organizar nuestros rápidos pensamientos.

*"¿Escaparon? ¿Cómo?"* La voz de La Sombra llamó por arriba del resto del despierto bullicio.

El sonido de la voz de La Sombra me hizo temblar, su tono viscoso deslizándose hasta mis oídos.

El trol continuó gritando palabras, una mezcla de miedo y horror en su voz. "Alguien me golpeó en la cabeza, tomaron las llaves… no sé quien, pero-"*

Un fuerte disparo resonó desde el campamento, callando al instante al asustado trol. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y tragué saliva, y corazón ahora acelerándose en mi pecho a la velocidad de la luz. Los tres miramos a nuestros alrededores en prisa antes de que Johnathan, como determinación en el rostro, hablara.

"Tenemos que irnos ¡ahora!" Ordenó y al instante comenzó a correr detrás de las chozas intentando llegar a la entrada principal.

Sin tener tiempo para pensar en la logística de esta idea, Arnold tomó mi mano y comenzó a jalarme para correr con él, detrás de Johnathan quien tenía un paso bastante impresionante.

Pero no lo suficiente.

Arnold me jaló junto a él, su cojera pareciendo irse aunque asumí que lo estaba suprimiendo por la increíble adrenalina explotando en la selva.

Mis manos estaban resbalosas mientras me sostenía hacia Arnold, pero a él no parecía importarle ya que nuestras vidas estaban en peligro.

Continuaba mirando hacia atrás mientras corríamos, horrorizada de que cada vez que lo hacía, alguien estaría justo atrás de nosotros, listo para atacar.

"¡Ya lo escucharon!"* Gritó La Sombra desde el centro del campamento mientras corríamos por sus faldas, "¡Han escapado! ¡Comiencen a buscar, idiotas!"*

"Arnold, Arnold…" lo llamé, mi voz temblando y nerviosa mientras la voz de la Sombra me golpeaba los oídos.

"Lo sé, lo sé ¡sigue corriendo!" Arnold me dijo, su voz aun un suspiro mientras nos escondíamos detrás de cada choza. Justo al frente, Johnathan se detuvo de correr y pegó la espalda contra la choza frente a la pared. Nos llamó con la mano y nos empujó contra la pared; nuestros pechos sintiéndose pesados mientras intentábamos desesperadamente de agarrar aire.

"La entrada está justo al frente," murmuró Johnathan jadeando por aire, "Necesitamos… correr hacia ella."

Miró por la esquina de la choza, la gente corriendo intentando encontrarnos después de las órdenes de La Sombra. Aunque, no podía imaginar que fuera tan difícil el querer seguir sus órdenes, viendo que sostenía una pistola en el aire mientras gritaba. "¡A prisa! ¡Muévanse, idiotas! ¡Busquen en todas partes! ¡Encuéntrenlos!"*

Era bastante motivante.

Pero las personas más motivadas en todo el campamento éramos nosotros tres al momento que escuchamos a La Sombra gritar su siguiente orden en inglés: "Encuéntrenlos. Y cuando lo hagan MATÉNLOS."

Mi corazón palpitó ante sus palabras, la amenaza golpeándome en la cara ante lo que estaba en juego. Johnathan se giró para mirarnos mientras permanecíamos contra la pared en la sombra de la choza.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, respiró y nos ofreció una sonrisa. "Supongo que es ahora o nunca ¿cierto?" Preguntó, antes de girarse para ver la dirección de la salida/entrada del campamento y corriendo tan rápido como lo dejaban sus piernas.

Arnold y yo lo miramos por un momento, ambos llenándonos de coraje para seguir los valientes pasos de Johnathan. ¿Quién hubiera pensando que podríamos encontrar a alguien tan dispuesto a ayudarnos en cualquier manera posible? ¿Dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para ayudar a dos chicos en una misión suicida sin duda alguna para salvar una nación completa?

Digo, claro, nosotros RESCATAMOS al tipo pero ¿y si hubiera sido yo? Ya me hubiera pateado el trasero hace muuuuucho tiempo.

Pero él estaba aquí, guiándonos ciegamente hacia lo desconocido – lo desconocido que era probablemente una muerte segura en las manos del loco de la jungla ¿pero que otras opciones teníamos realmente?

Miré hacia Arnold y busqué sus ojos por el breve momento que tuvimos para nosotros mismos; sus albercas esmeraldas brillando en mi dirección.

"¿Arnold? Antes de correr a una muerte segura ante las manos del loco de la selva, quiero que sepas que quise decir todo lo que dije en ese árbol el otro día." Mis ojos conectaron con los suyos en un lazo que nunca habíamos tenido antes; nuestras almas comunicándose con solo una mirada.

"Quise decir cada palabra." Continué, mi confianza más fuerte con cada palabra que balbuceaba, "Te-te amo. Realmente, realmente lo hago. Y si esta es la manera en la que vamos a morir, estoy feliz de que sea contigo." Respiré rápidamente, mis pulmones luchando por llenar mis necesidades básicas.

Una sonrisa se esparció por los labios de Arnold, su mano apretada alrededor de la mía antes de jalarme hacía él para plantarme un fuerte beso en los labios que hizo que mis rodillas se sintieran como gelatina y que mi cuerpo se derritiera como mantequilla. Se alejó y me miró directo a los ojos mientras decía en una de sus voces más sinceras, "Yo también quise decir lo que dije. Pero no vamos a morir hoy, Helga. Tenemos gente que salvar."

Y con eso, comenzamos a correr a toda velocidad detrás de Johnathan en dirección de nuestra única oportunidad de libertad.

Se sintió como en cámara lenta, el mundo a nuestro alrededor mientras corríamos. Cada pisada resonaba en mis oídos como el tamboreo de mi corazón; todos esos ruidos enmudecidos como si estuviéramos sumergidos bajo agua.

Mientras corríamos, miré hacia la locura que nos rodeaba. Gente esparcida en todas direcciones, sus ojos buscando frenéticamente en todas direcciones del campamento. Entraban y salían de las chozas como el juego de Whac-a-Mole allá en Hillwood que tenía mi nombre en el score más alto por casi 12 años completos.

Entonces, como si el mismo tiempo se hubiera detenido, un par de ojos se posaron sobre nosotros tres; los iris café oscuros casi negros observándonos mientras intentábamos escapar.

"¡Ahí están! ¡Atrápenlos!"* Gritó la Sombra, su dedo apuntando en nuestra dirección justo cuando logramos salir a la luz del sol y a su línea de visión.

Justo al frente, Johnathan estaba más cerca de la entrada por metros que lo que nosotros estábamos. Sólo pocos metros para ir más allá de la puerta de la muralla…

Johnathan corrió por ello, empujando a sus piernas tanto como pudo para llegar a esa única oportunidad de libertad. Arnold y yo lo seguimos, nuestras propias piernas sintiéndose quemar al sobrepasar nuestros límites en la adrenalina por el deseo de sobrevivir.

Pero sin importar nuestra velocidad al correr, no éramos competencia para los dos hombres enormes que aparecieron de cada lado del muro, sus brazos listos para atraparnos mientras corríamos.

Johnathan se detuvo justo antes de caer en sus manos, Arnold y yo clavamos los talones en la tierra de la selva para alentar nuestro paso hasta detenernos.

Los dos 'gorilas' si se puede decir, nos miraron hacia abajo con ojos intimidantes y sonrisas sucias. Arnold sostuvo mi mano fuertemente, sin haberla soltado en todo este tiempo y nos paramos con miedo ante los hombres frente a nosotros.

Instintivamente, todos buscamos alrededor con la esperanza de correr en direcciones opuestas, lejos de lo que sea que fuera a pasar. Sin embargo justo detrás de nosotros estaban otros hombres listos para agarrarnos y hacernos pagar por nuestra fallida desaparición.

Mis ojos cambiaron entre los cuatro hombres que nos rodeaban; mi corazón martillando casi saliéndose de mi pecho por el repentino ejercicio y el completo terror tomando posesión de mis venas.

Estábamos rodeados.

El juego se había acabado.

Sayonara.

Tan pronto, ante el inicio de todo lo que había soñado. Adiós* a mi vida futura. Auf Wiedersehen a todas las cosas que nunca haría y las cosas que nunca vería en la vida que ahora no tendría.

Los dos hombres detrás de nosotros al instante nos agarraron a Arnold y a mí; tomándonos en un abrazo imposible de salir a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por resistirnos. Johnathan permaneció intacto en el centro de nuestro pequeño círculo, sus ojos pasando de Arnold a mí con miedo extremo. Justo al frente, dos hombres de acercaron lentamente; sus pasos lentos y deliberados como un villano entrando a la película por primera vez.

Mientras se acercaban, se volvió claro quiénes eran los dos hombres que estaban a punto de terminar nuestras vidas. A la izquierda estaba Eduardo, sus ojos (traidores) abiertos con (probablemente falsa) impresión mientras nos miraba a los tres. Junto a él de pie, La Sombra, una sonrisa en su rostro presumido.

El juego se había acabado, y este estaba por ser el final de todo – el final de nuestro viaje, el final de nuestro escape, el final del principio para Arnold y yo que había esperado tanto.

 _Au revoir, Arnold_ pensé, mi corazón doliéndome en el pecho mientras golpeaba como un martillo.

Con un respiro agudo, luché para girar mi cabeza en las garras del hombre que me agarraba tan fuerte que sentía que mis huesos se iban a romper. Mis ojos fijos en los de Arnold, su expresión triste retada por la mirada que me regresó.

Era una mirada de determinación.

No iba a caer sin una pelea, no Arnold, no aquí y ahora. Y si Arnold no lo iba a hacer… entonces yo tampoco; de ninguna manera.

Porque esto no iba a ser el final. No sí nosotros podíamos hacer algo.


	19. Cómo correr de una sombra

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora:_

 _Antes que nada, FELICES FIESTAS. He estado algo ocupada y no he tenido mucho tiempo de sentarme a traducir, y en lo que traduzco y luego reviso, me llevo algo de tiempo. Así que aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo._

 _Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capitulo 19: Cómo correr de una sombra**

* * *

 **~Arnold~**

Nos paramos en el centro del campamento congelados por miedo ante los cuatro hombres gigantes rodeándonos en todas direcciones. La Sombra y Eduardo estaban acercándose de frente; La Sombra riendo al acercarse mientras nosotros peleábamos en sus guardias.

Lentamente aplaudió una vez con sus manos sólo, una mirada para matar en su cara y clamó en nuestra dirección. "Nada mal, joven Arnold." La Sombra asintió hacia los dos guardias que nos tenían bloqueando el camino y los señaló para que se fueran; él y Eduardo tomando sus lugares frente a nosotros en el muro. "Nadie lo había logrado TAN lejos."

Me retorcí un poco mientras me retenían por la espalda, mis ojos entrecerrados hacia la Sombra frente a mí con coraje. "Nos escaparemos de ti," dije a través de los dientes apretados.

La Sombra agitó la cabeza, "No. No, no creo que lo hagan." Estiró su mano hacia su espalda y en su bolsillo para sacar el arma que tenía con él todo el tiempo.

El largo cañón de su pistola se encontró cara a cara con Johnathan y lo persuadió a caer de rodillas ante su gesto hacia abajo. Lentamente se inclinó de rodillas ante la pistola; sus ojos aún fijos en el brillante metal.

En un instante, La Sombra estiró su pulgar para cargar la pistola con un CLIC amenazante y la sostuvo firmemente en la frente de Johnathan.

"¡Detente!" Grité, mi boca hablando antes que mi cabeza pudiera pensarlo, "No-no lo lastimes. Es a mí a quien quieres."

Helga me lanzó una mirada desde dónde estaba retorciéndose con su propio guardia; sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras murmuraba, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Pero la ignoré y continué. "No lastimes a Johnathan. No tiene nada que ver con el escape; realmente fue solo-"

La Sombra bajó su pistola un poco y me miró con una expresión confundida, "¿Jo-Johnathan? ¡¿Johnathan?!" Repitió, una pequeña sonrisa evolucionando a una carcajada completa apoderándose de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué… qué es tan gracioso?" Pregunté, mi voz suave y de repente pequeña como la de un niño.

"¿Te dijo que se llamaba Johnathan?" La Sombra preguntó con sorpresa cómica, soltando risitas mientras tanto.

Helga y yo intercambiamos miradas regresando nuestra atención hacia La Sombra quien aún estaba sorprendido ante lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

"TODO este tiempo ahí, y ¿nunca le dijiste?" Preguntó La Sombra, sus palabras directo hacía el hombre de rodillas ante la pistola que sostenía. "Pensé seguro que TÚ de entre todas las personas habría… aunque," miró a lo lejos pensando, su sonrisa siniestra aún asomándose en sus labios. "Aunque, Arnold ESTUVO un poco ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo ¿cierto?"

Recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron en mi cabeza, mis adoloridas articulaciones recordándome lo que había sido demasiado doloroso al vivir. Pero Johnathan había sido tan amable… me había hablado a través de cada golpe y parada sin vacilar en lo que podría significar para él.

Si no hubiera sido por él… probablemente me hubiera rendido.

Había sido como un padre, calmando a su hijo después de caer de la bicicleta o de haberse roto el corazón por la chica que le gustaba o…

 _Espera un momento…_

El hombre miró hacia La Sombra; su mirada intensa enfocada en él. "La Sombra, por favor-"

Observé curioso la escena desenvolverse, mi cerebro intentando desesperadamente de entender lo que estaba pasando ante mis ojos.

" _¿Pensaste que podría ser tu papá?"_ había dicho él, las palabras atormentándome mientras me paraba ciegamente observando al hombre que había pensado que era Johnathan mirar hacía el cañón de la pistola.

 _¿Mi… mi… papá?_

La Sombra negó con la cabeza con una risa burlona. "¿Por favor qué? ¿Decirle a tu hijo que su padre está muerto cuando ¡SORPRESA!, has estado vivo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué romper tan feliz, feliz reunión?" La voz de La Sombra era burlona, su tono parecía más agudo que el chillido normal mientras dejaba salir las palabras al hablar.

 _Oh por Dios… había sido… ¿es él?_

El hombre giró la cabeza para mirarme desde dónde estaba arrodillado en el piso solo un metro al frente. "A-Arnold, Arnold yo-" balbuceó, sus ojos rogando a los míos por retener la mirada solo un poco más.

Era como si pensara que entre más durara me ayudaría a entender que él hombre que me miraba-el hombre que nos había ayudado a Helga y mi todo este tiempo, el hombre que conocía como Johnathan… no era más que el hombre que había estado buscando mi vida entera.

Mi padre.

"Tu..." logré decir, las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos mientras lo observaba sentarse, desamparado frente a la pistola que ahora apuntaba a su cien mientras me veía.

"Quería decírtelo, pero teníamos que enfocarnos en salir de ahí… teníamos que-" Estaba llorando ahora, lagrimas cayendo por sus sucias mejillas mientras sus ojos azules penetraban en los míos, intentando hacerme entender. "No quería que te enteraras de esta manera."

"Oh, pero estoy tan contento que lo hicieras," Hizo eco La Sombra, su sonrisa solo creciendo con cada revelación que era descubierta.

Pero ni siquiera podía reaccionar. No me podía siquiera mover. A penas podía respirar por el agarre del hombre manteniéndome en mi lugar porque estaba congelado ante la información – sobrecargado ante lo que me había caído encima.

Mi padre.

Mi PADRE.

Vivo. Y frente a mí.

Había estado hablando con él todo el tiempo, compartiendo mi vida con él, contándole historias sobre los inquilinos y Helga y… ¿y él nunca pensó en DECIRMELO? ¿Nunca pensó en decirme quien era?

Un recuerdo de cada momento que pasamos juntos desde que nos habíamos 'conocido' a través de las paredes de esa cárcel. Tantos momentos que habíamos perdido y ni siquiera había mostrado una PISTA de quién era. Era como si yo fuera solo otra persona que él había conocido, no su hijo perdido por tanto tiempo quien tenía sin ver durante 18 años.

Yo había crecido. No era el bebé de un año que había dejado atrás hacía tantos años. No era la imagen en su cabeza de lo que recordaba de mí.

Y estaba aquí, de pie frente a él, en las garras de los hombres de La Sombra, a punto de ver cómo le disparaban… y todo lo que podía hacer era mirar.

"Por favor… no lo hagas frente a él," Rogó, las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Podía sentir la mirada cálida de Helga sobre mí. Tan intensamente como yo miraba hacía mi padre al frente, ella me miraba desde dónde estaba de pie. Intenté mirarla, pero mis ojos permanecieron plantados en La Sombra mientras mantenía su pistola apuntando mortalmente.

"Sabes," Dijo, bajando su pistola de nuevo y dejándome respirar para controlarme a mi mismo mientras murmuró, "ya qué esta es la primera y última vez que se verás a Miles aquí como tu padre… ¿tal vez complacerles con unas últimas palabras? ¿Unos pocos… recuerdos memorables antes de matarlos a todos? ¿Te gustaría eso, _padre*?_ ¿Hay algo que quieras decirle a tu hijo?*"

Mi cuerpo estaba tenso y temblando como un bebé a punto de hacer una rabieta. Dentro de mi pecho, mi corazón latía como el frágil corazón de un ruiseñor; estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho y romperse en un millón de pedazos en el piso.

"Vamos," La Sombra insistió mientras alejaba su pistola para descansar a su costado. "¿Qué tienes para decirle? Tienes bastante tiempo para pensarlo."

Sabía que La Sombra estaba disfrutando cada segundo de lo que estaba pasando; su sonrisa burlona e inicua al ver a mi papá darse la vuelta para mirarme con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

"Arnold," Dijo, y cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba caer la cabeza había atrás y me tragaba algo del dolor que estaba sintiendo en mi boca y hasta mis anginas. "Lo siento. Lo-lo siento mucho."

Gire los ojos para verlo frente a mí; mis labios apretados fuertemente en un intento de retener las lagrimas por derramarse de mis parpados.

"Haz crecido," intentó reír pero no lo logró y en su lugar solo agitó la cabeza. Sollozó unas pocas veces antes de negar con la cabeza y forzarse a sí mismo a mirarme de nuevo. "Eres tan listo, y eres – eres todo… todo lo que queríamos que fueras."

De mala gana, mi cabeza volvió a apartar la vista de él, pero el guardia que me mantenía en mi lugar simplemente rozó a mi cabeza para volver a mirar al hombre, que ahora podría llamar 'papá', romperse frente a mi; sus palabras todo lo que siempre había querido escuchar pero nunca había podido… hasta ahora.

Se detuvo por un momento para respirar profundamente y estabilizarse a sí mismo, su expresión cambiando a una pequeña sonrisa. "Veo tanto de mí mismo en ti, Arnold. Y tanto de tu madre. Somos tan afortunados." Su voz se quebró, las palabras peleando por salir de su boca mientras su quijada temblaba ampliamente con los sollozos, "te amamos, Arnold. Mucho, muchísimo."

Cada palabra llenó mis venas con una calidez que nunca había podido explicar; tal vez Helga podría, pero mis palabras limitadas no. Se esparció por mis dedos y hacia mi pecho donde quemó con un calor que bordeaba en lo incomodo, pero más que nada, solo calor.

Sus palabras, las palabras de mi padre, para mí.

Él me amaba. Y estaba orgulloso de mí, de quien era y en lo que me había convertido.

Mis padres, sobre los que había pasado mi vida entera preguntándome, me amaban más de lo que podría imaginar. Era claro desde la expresión grabada en el rostro de mi papá mientras me observaba y mi reacción que ante un año o 18, nunca habían dejado de hacerlo.

En un instante, cada inseguridad que me habían perseguido cada día de mi vida se habían roto como una roca atravesando una ventana. Individualmente, se rompieron en pedazos tan pequeños que volaron lejos como cenizas al aire.

Y me sentí completo.

"Eso fue suficiente," la voz sorda de La Sombra interrumpió; arrastrándonos de nuevo hacia la realidad de dónde estábamos y lo que estaba pasando.

"Por favor," mi voz estaba de repente calmada e intenté enfocarme en tratar de persuadirlo de lo que estaba haciendo. Si solo pudiéramos convencerlo de encerrarnos de nuevo, los tres podríamos llegar a otro plan y escapar por otro lado. "Por favor, no tienes que hacer esto."

"Pero TENGO que hacer, Arnold." La Sombra se aclaró la garganta, tosió gravemente, e inhaló profundamente por la nariz; sus poros expandiéndose. "Verás, he intentado tener mis manos en La Corazón por más tiempo de lo que siquiera has estado vivo." Se dirigió de nuevo a mi papá.

"Esto es más grande que tú, o tu cabeza de balón." Sus palabras eran duras y casi me las escupió, "Y no voy a dejar que tu, tu novia o tu querido viejo papá se metan en mi camino DE NUEVO. *Pero*…" Se lamió la parte superior del labio pensando siniestramente, su cabeza inclinada a un lado mientras miraba a mi papá quien permanecía indefenso en el centro del círculo.

 _¿Pero qué? ¿Pero qué?_

"Tienes razón. _Yo_ no tengo que hacer esto." En un movimiento rápido, se giró y lanzó la pistola a las manos de Eduardo quien titubeó al intentar atraparla. "Eduardo. TÚ termina esto."

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al dar un vistazo a la pistola que ahora parecía pesarle. Levantando la mirada, Eduardo tembló violentamente mientras intentaba apuntarlo con poco éxito.

Mi padre estaba a punto de morir en las manos de su mejor amigo… el que había sido su mejor amigo.

No pude evitar más que mirar a mi papá quien solo lo observó tristemente, sus ojos heridos mientras veía a Eduardo lentamente llevar la pistola a su frente en donde había estado antes.

Pero él dejó caer la pistola a su costado, un pequeño temblor en su cabeza dando a entender que tanto se rehusaba a hacer eso. A pesar de todo lo que ya me había hecho y a mi familia; a OTRAS incontables familias… a mi papá quien había sido su mejor amigo, de la misma manera que Gerald lo era para mí - ¿Cómo podía sentir culpa ahora? ¿Después de todo eso?

¿No era esto dónde sabía que todo terminaría?

Mis ojos corrieron hacia Helga quien estaba de pie a mi lado con su atención completamente puesta en la temblorosa pistola al costado de Eduardo.

"Vamos, Eduardo. No tenemos todo el día." Presionó La Sombra, aunque por su tono de voz no sonaba como si tuviera mucha prisa.

La voz de Eduardo temblaba de miedo ante lo que La Sombra le había pedido que hiciera; sus ojos pegados al suelo de donde estaba parado. "Señor, Señor, no puedo-"

"Lo harás," ordenó, su voz ahora un grito que me hizo saltar en dónde estaba. "Me debes todo esto."

Vacilante, Eduardo lentamente llevó de nuevo la pistola hacía mi papá quien estaba quieto; valiente y esperando por lo que estaba por venir.

No podía mirar.

Cerrando los ojos fuertemente, tensé cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo como si fuera yo quien tuviera la pistola en la cabeza en lugar del papá que acababa de conocer.

Quería recordarlo como era, como aparecía en cada una de las fotografías que había visto y que había traído conmigo desde Hillwood hasta San Lorenzo. Me enfoque en las palabras que me había dicho desde que nos conocimos y las repasé una y otra vez en mi cabeza intentando no escuchar el sonido del balazo.

Pero el balazo nunca llegó.

"Está bien, Eduardo," escuché la voz de mi papá murmurarle, "Sólo no lastimes a mi niño…"

Había una suavidad en su tono que me hizo salir de los recuerdos para poder abrir los ojos y ver a Eduardo continuar agitando la cabeza aunque la pistola aún permanecía en su objetivo. "No puedo. No puedo." Repetía, sus palabras más fuertes y más enojadas que antes.

"No puedo, no puedo," Se burló La Sombra, "Parece que no puedes hacer nada ¿o sí? ¿Tengo que hacer TODO *yo mismo*?"

Las cejas de Eduardo de juntaron en un gesto mientras respiraba profundamente; su brazo ya no temblaba así que la pistola estaba sostenida fuerte y firme.

Y entonces, se giró para apuntarle directamente a La Sombra.

"*No, Señor,*" dijo con firmeza, "No lo haré."

Nuestro círculo estaba ahora en silencio, las palabras de Eduardo colgando en el aire entre nosotros mientras esperábamos por lo que iba a pasar. La Sombra miró hacia la pistola que le estaba apuntando y sonrió. Los guardias sosteniéndonos a Helga y a mí nos soltaron por un momento, sus brazos soltando el agarre que nos sostenía. Parecía que su preocupación era ahora por su líder al frente quien estaba siendo amenazado por su propia pistola.

"Estás cometiendo un error, Eduardo. *Amigo*" No estaba asustado, pero había un filo en su voz que daba a entender sus emociones.

"Yo no soy tu amigo," La voz de Eduardo era más confiada y crecía más fuerte con cada palabra que decía. "He hecho demasiados errores por usted, pero no este. No hoy."

Girando su cabeza para poder mirarnos desde dónde estábamos, ofreció una sonrisa culpable y regresó su atención a mi papá. "No debí dejarte ahí, Miles. Debí haberme quedado a tu lado…"

"Está bien, Eduardo. No… no te culpo." Dijo mientras lentamente se paraba ahora que nadie podía detener de hacerlo. Los guardias que me sostenían a mí y a Helga parecían confundidos y solo perdieron un poco más su agarre como si intentaran decidir que era más importante.

La Sombra solo mantuvo la calma bajo la mira de la pistola y continuó intentando hablar con Eduardo. "Te vas a arrepentir de esto."

Una suave risa salió de Eduardo quien mantuvo la pistola apuntando a la cabeza de La Sombra. "La única cosa de la que me arrepiento es que haya dejado pasar esto por tanto tiempo. No más arrepentimientos. No más."

"Me pregunto entonces qué vas a hacer." Preguntó La Sombra en un tono que era más una advertencia silenciosa que una pregunta. "¿Qué planeas hacer con esa pistola, *amigo*?"

"Lo correcto," dijo gentilmente antes de girarse y ofrecernos una mirada a los tres, que los guardias parecieron no captar.

En un instante, Helga dio un pisotón sobre el pie de su captor y se agarró al brazo que tenía alrededor para poder darle un codazo fuerte en el estómago. Siguiendo sus pasos, yo también le di un codazo a mi captor en el estomago con mis dos brazos lo cual lo hizo caer hacia atrás sosteniéndose el abdomen fuertemente mientras gruñía.

La Sombra miró asombrado mientras mi papá se apresuró hacia nosotros y nos gritaba para correr, nuestros cuerpos libres esforzándose lo más rápido como fuera humanamente posible para escapar por fin del campamento.

Habíamos estado tan cerca del muro que con pocas zancadas, finalmente estábamos de nuevo en la selva y en nuestro camino a sus entrañas.

Resoplaba con cada paso, mi cojera dejándome apenas medio metro detrás de Helga y mi papá mientras corrían adelante. Distraído, seguía mirando hacia atrás mientras corríamos, esperando ver el campamento desvanecerse en la distancia como un doloroso recuerdo al cual no quería nunca regresar.

Pero la única cosa que vi fue a La Sombra sacando de su espalda lo que parecía ser otra pistola; una pistola que era más pequeña pero que había estado escondiendo en su cinturón todo el tiempo.

Girando la cabeza hacía el frente para enfocarme en el camino que estábamos corriendo, resonó un balazo que hizo eco en la selva, haciendo que las aves que estaban seguras en sus árboles volarán lejos con el sonido.

Esperaba que hubiera sido la pistola de Eduardo. Esperaba que fuera la venganza que tan secretamente quería por todo lo que me había hecho a mí, a mi familia, a Helga y a los Ojos Verdes.

Hasta por todo lo que le había hecho a Eduardo.

Pero por mucho que quería que eso fuera verdad - que de La Sombra estuviera muerto y Eduardo pudiera salir con vida y mi papá para que finalmente pudiéramos vivir felices para siempre – la horrible sensación en mi corazón que sabía para quién había sido el disparo.

Esa horrible sensación que solo me hizo que me impulsará más lejos.

"*¡Tras ellos!*" La voz de La Sombra gritó, aunque su voz pareció venir desde más lejos de lo que se sentía.

La horrible sensación en mi estomago rápidamente fue remplazada por miedo incontrolado ante su voz, mis pensamientos confirmados por sus furiosas palabras sobre nosotros. El sonido de los caballos relinchando mientras saltaban sobre ellos solo avivó la flama en mis pasos mientras corría; mi cojera intentando mantener el paso de mi otro pie. No pasó tanto antes de que mi respiración se acelerara para igualar el ritmo que mis piernas habían fijado; con cada paso acercándome a Helga quien estaba justo atrás de mi papá, liderando al frente.

Él estaba mucho más lejos que nosotros; sus zancadas largas y llevándolo lejos de dónde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida.

A pesar de mi adolorido corazón y mi respiración salvaje mientras corría, no pude evitar sonreír al saber que él realmente era todo lo que había imaginado que sería; mi papá. Era todo lo que el Abuelo me había dicho y todo lo que el Diario solamente había confirmado.

Y estaba aquí, corriendo en la selva… con ese mismísimo papá.

Había tenido un sueño como este antes, mi padre y yo corriendo a través de la selva del destino condenado.

Fue cuando tenía diez años e intenté ganar un concurso de ensayos que me llevaría a mí y a toda la clase a San Lorenzo para el viaje de prácticas de todos. Cuando recibí la carta de aceptación diciendo que era seguro que fuéramos y yo ganaría, pasé toda la noche releyendo el Diario de mi papá y trazando mapas de a dónde iría y cómo encontraría a mis padres por mi cuenta. Me dormí esa noche sobre los mapas y apuntes que tenía regados en mi cama y pasé por un sueño que nunca olvidaré, aún después de esto.

" _¡Arnold! ¡Arnold" Gritó, sus palabras como ecos distantes rodeándome mientras corría._

 _Mis latidos sonaban en mis tímpanos, su latir constante sirviendo como metrónomo para mis pies que solo seguían empujando más y más hacia un final –un final que no podía ver._

" _¡Más rápido, Arnold! ¡Esta justo de nosotros!"_

 _Giré mientras seguía corriendo para ver una figura oscura aproximándose rápidamente, su capucha cubriendo su rostro así que era solo una sombra – una sombra lista para consumirme en la selva._

 _Mis piernas me impulsaban tanto como podían, la velocidad a la que estaba corriendo lo suficientemente rápida para llevarme al aire y volar. Pero sin importar que tanto intentaba huir de la sombra que se acercaba, no parecía que pudiera escapar._

 _Sólo se acercaba más,_

 _Y más,_

 _Y más,_

 _Hasta que me rodeaba, la sombra – sus brazos estirados y listos para agarrarme y tirarme al suelo y a sus garras en donde estaba seguro que nunca podría liberarme._

" _¡Papá!" Gritaba, pero ya lo había tragado la sombra que estaba sobre mí; su oscuro abismo llevándome con miedo y atormentado que intenté patear y gritar para salir y poder estar con mis padres de una vez por todas y escapar de la pesadilla que me perseguía._

" _¡Papá! ¡Mamá!" pero las palabras no salían de mi boca; solo burbujas de aire, como una película muda en la cual yo era la estrella._

Y entonces me desperté.

Al siguiente día el Sr. Simmons (quién había sido transferido a nuestro quinto grado por un desafortunado incidente con la Sra. Mallory quien se había ido de la ciudad para casarse con un tipo que había conocido en el Festival del Queso) recibió una llamada diciendo que había habido un error y que en realidad yo no había ganado el viaje.

Lo recuerdo sentándose junto a mí en el receso para decirme las noticias; " _Arnold, sé que este viaje iba a ser realmente importante para ti, pero vendrán otras oportunidades para ver el mundo. No puedes dejar que algo como esto, tan infortunado como puede ser, arruine esa actitud positiva tan especial que siempre he admirado en ti."_

Aunque le dije que estaba bien y regrese al patio en dónde jugamos ponchados hasta que sonó la campana, nunca había estado tan triste en mi vida. Era como pasar de nuevo por ese sueño otra vez y ser succionado por la oscuridad y no podía correr lejos sin importar que tanto lo intentara.

Nunca le dije a nadie – sobre casi ganar el concurso. No quería que nadie tuviera las esperanzas altas como yo las había tenido, aún cuando había sido mil veces más importante para mí que para cualquiera de mis compañeros de clase.

En su lugar, pasé la mayoría de las noches observando esos mapas en los que había trabajado tanto y esperando que pudiera encontrar otra manera de ir allí y rescatar a los padres por los que había añorado toda mi vida. Y cada noche mientras me iba a la cama, el sueño regresaba; su tema principal manteniéndose igual como un enfermo recordatorio en mi cerebro que sin importar que tanto corriera y que tanto lo intentara… a veces no hay manera de escapar de lo inevitable.

Pero mientras los recuerdos de ese sueño llegaban flotando como un deja vu al correr por la selva con mi papá, rápidamente me di cuenta que ese sueño no dictaría como terminaría este viaje en particular.

Estábamos AQUÍ.

Habíamos encontramos a mi PAPÁ.

Y habíamos ESCAPADO del campamento de La Sombra.

Estábamos EN la selva e íbamos a escapar de la sombra que sin duda alguna me había cernido sobre mí desde aquel fatídico día durante el receso cuando había pensando que encontrar a mis padres era un sueño sin sentido que nunca se iba a realizar.

Mis pies me llevaron más rápido que si fueran alas; el dolor de mi pierna por la noche anterior reduciéndose a nada mientras corría. Estiré el brazo y tomé la mano de Helga mientras corría, jalándola conmigo mientras corría aún más rápido para hasta pasar a mi propio papá.

Tomé la batuta de alguna manera como nunca había podido en ese sueño.

Sin sombra misteriosa, sin un destino inminente, sin La Sombra y sus hombres que me fueran a detener ahora.

No cuando había llegado tan lejos y había estado tan cerca de la línea de meta.

Helga me siguió de cerca tras de mí, su mano aún agarrada fuertemente a la mía mientras corríamos. Pronto estábamos bastante lejos del campamento; su alto muro ni siquiera era visible desde donde estábamos aunque no había mirado hacia atrás.

Mis ojos estaban demasiado enfocados en lo que estaba al frente y a dónde íbamos. Juntos. Los tres.

"¡Arnold!" me llamó Helga desde atrás mientras la jalaba en nuestro paso imposible.

Me enfoqué en mi respiración, _inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala_ me decía a mi mismo mientras mis músculos se debilitaban pero mi mente los forzaba a seguir. _¡Sigue, tienes que seguir!_

"¿Arnold?" Preguntó de nuevo, su voz temblorosa a través de su laboriosa respiración mientras intentaba jalarme para detenerme.

 _Inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala. ¡Sigue, sigue!_ Repetí, el encantamiento actuando como alguna clase de canción en mi cabeza para mantener bombeando la adrenalina en mi sistema.

"¡Oye! ¡Oye, Arnold!" Me gritó entonces, mi cuerpo patinando hasta detenerme que casi me hizo caer por el exceso de velocidad.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Tenemos que seguir!" Insistí, mis ojos aún enfocados en la dirección en la que debíamos de estar corriendo sin detenernos.

Ella se doblo por la cintura y jadeó por aire rápidamente, las palabras incapaces de salir de su boca ocupada.

"¿Qué es, Helga? ¿Qué pasa?" Levanté la mano para colocarla gentilmente en su espalda mientras continuaba intentando sacar las palabras a través de su elaborada respiración.

"Tu… tu-tu… tu papá…" jadeó, sus ojos pronto levantándose hacía mí a través de sus pestañas.

"¿Eh?" Pregunté, aunque no necesité que repitiera lo que acababa de decir.

Porque miré alrededor de nosotros en la selva, los árboles haciendo sombra de la caliente luz del sol que pasaba a través de sus hojas como sábanas, se volvió obvio a lo que intentaba llegar.

Había desaparecido.

Mi papá estaba desaparecido.

DE NUEVO.

"¿Papá?" Grité, sin pensar en las hordas de hombres de La Sombra que estabas tras nosotros tal vez un kilometro atrás. "¡¿Papá?!"

Helga me agarró y agitó su cabeza violentamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. "Puedes… Cabe-… cabeza de balón…"

"¡Tengo que encontrarlo, Helga!" Me alejé de ella y comencé a trotar camino abajo por donde habíamos llegado. "¡¿Papá?!"

"¡Arnold!" Dijo firmemente, su respiración ahora estabilizada. "Él nos encontrara a nosotros ¡Tenemos que seguir!"

"No PODEMOS seguir, ¡Lo lo puedo perder!" Ya estaba espástico mientras vagaba alrededor buscando al hombre que apenas acababa de encontrar.

"¡LO SÉ, pero no podemos REGRESAR, Arnold!" Agitó el brazo hacia la dirección de dónde habíamos venido. "¡Ellos vienen hacía acá! ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?!"

Me giré rápidamente y la tomé de los hombros, mis manos firmes mientras la apretaba en un último esfuerzo para que entendiera. "Helga, ya lo perdí una vez. Toda mi vida ha estado perdido. No puedo perderlo nuevamente."

Ella estudió mi rostro por un momento, sus ojos buscando por cualquier detalle en mi expresión antes de lentamente asentir con la cabeza. "Está bien. Está bien, melenudo. Pero si morimos, será tu culpa."

Sin dudarlo volví a tomar su mano para que pudieras correr juntos directamente hacia La Sombra y sus hombres. Aún no habían aparecido en nuestra línea de visión, pero los relinchidos de los caballos y los gritos de batalla a lo lejos sólo se acercaban.

Mis ojos buscaban alrededor frenéticamente en dónde mi papá pudiera haber corrido. Las únicas pisadas en el piso eran las mías y las de Helga, así que sabía que aún no estábamos cerca. _¿A dónde se ha ido? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

"¡¿Papá?! ¡Papá!" Grité, mi corazón casi deteniéndose ante la falta de respuesta. _¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Siquiera él había estado ahí en realidad? ¿Dónde estaba… dónde estaba? ¿A dónde-_

Algo me agarró de la nada y nos jaló a ambos, a Helga y a mí, hacia un algo frondoso – cómo una planta con hojas de la mitad de mi tamaño. Una vez que estuvimos en la sombra de la panta, vi el familiar rostro que había estado buscado; llenándome de alivio.

"¿En dónde te-" Empecé, pero él puso un dedo sobre mis labios para silenciarme; su otra mano aún sosteniéndome por los hombros mientras esperábamos.

En unos minutos, las pisas de los caballos que parecían tan lejanas hacía solo un momento aumentaron de volumen y no paso nada de tiempo antes de que pasaran corriendo mientras nos escondíamos. Polvo y lodo que pateaban de cada una de las patas de los caballos; unos pocos hombres corriendo a pie siguiéndolos detrás. La voz de La Sombra sonando sobre todo el ruido, "*¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido, idiotas!*"

Los tres nos mantuvimos quietos en las sombras, mis pulmones asustados de respirar con el miedo de que nos encontraran de nuevo. Pero la voz de La Sombra se alejó con el resto de su tropa dejándonos a Helga, a mi papá y a mí respirar nuevamente aliviados para pensar un nuevo plan.

Miré hacía Helga quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su rostro; una sonrisa que no pude evitar devolver.

Estábamos a salvo. Helga y yo estábamos a salvo. Mi PAPÁ estaba a salvo. Y aunque casi nos mataban y apenas habíamos logrado salir con vida… la parte más importante era que habíamos sobrevivido para respirar otra vez bajo las grandes formas de las hojas.

Me giré para ver a mi papá, cuya mano aún estaba firmemente plantada en mi hombro. Me regresó la mirada y dio un pequeño apretón en mi hombro y dijo incrédulo, "No puedo creer que estés aquí…"

Esto hizo reaccionar una risa que no pude detener. Estaba llena de cientos de diferentes emociones que no podía contener o mantener a la vez así que la única cosa que me quedó hacer fue reír, o algo así.

Los ojos de Helga me observaron con confusión ante mi risa espontanea, pero en unos minutos, mi papá ya estaba riendo conmigo y jalándome hacía él en el abrazo más apretado que había sentido. Nos quedamos así por un rato, riendo en los brazos del otro, hasta que lentamente nuestra risa se fue apagando y eventualmente se detuvo.

Me alejé para mirarlo, una sonrisa ahora sobresaliendo de su rostro barbudo y sus ojos cansados. "Espera a que tu madre te vea," dijo, aunque su tono cayó en uno triste y no pude evitar más que preguntar la cuestión que estaba seguro que estaba esperando llegaría tarde o temprano.

"¿Dónde está? Mi… ¿mi mamá?"

Él dejó salir la respiración que estaba conteniendo y suspiró profundamente. "No lo sé, Arnold. No la he visto… por tanto tiempo cómo tu llevabas sin verme."

Todo el humor cedió al darme cuenta que había estado viendo toda la situación completamente mal. Todo este tiempo, asumí que ellos estaban juntos – peleando contra los tipos malos como compañeros contra el crimen.

Pero ellos habían estado tan solos como yo lo había estado… por el mismo tiempo. Habíamos estado buscando una manera de volver a estar juntos; no había sido solamente yo.

Un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de mí, _había pensando que…_

"Entonces, para ser franca," Dijo Helga con muy poca sensibilidad; su voz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, "¿Cómo es que sabes que ella aún está allá afuera? Viva, quiero decir."

En lugar de la mueca que estaba anticipando, él solamente sonrió con una sonrisa aniñada y respondió. "Me ha estado enviando mensajes. No sé cómo… pero he tenido algunos durante estos años."

"¿Lo ha hecho?" Pregunté, completamente impresionado ante lo difícil que debió haber sido esa hazaña.

Sin embargo, Helga no parecía tan impresionada. "¿Entonces, cuando fue la última vez que tuviste uno de esos?" Presionó, intentando interrogar a mi papá para que nos diera más información.

"Debe haber sido hace unos cuantos meses…" Pensó, sus ojos mirando hacia arriba como intentado ver en un calendario invisible. "Pero estaba en código… ella sólo hablaba en acertijos en caso de que La Sombra los interceptará e hiciera que los tradujeran."

"¿Tradujeran?" Pregunté, compartiendo una mirada con Helga antes de regresar hacia él.

"Ella ha aprendido el lenguaje de los Ojos Verdes. Bastante impresionante, debo agregar." Esto pareció molestarlo un poco, pero continuó, aún relajado. "Sé que está con ellos… en algún lugar. Debemos encontrar DONDE." Se levantó y entonces se sacudió algo del polvo que estaba pegado en sus ya sucias prendas. "Así que nosotros deberíamos irnos ya."

"¿Irnos? ¿Ir a dónde exactamente?" Helga preguntó aunque ya también estaba de pie y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme junto a ella.

"De regreso al campamento. Debemos darnos prisa antes de que se acerquen y regresen." Salió de los arbustos y caminó hacia el sendero por dónde habíamos venido.

"¿Estás LOCO?" Gritó Helga mientras lo seguía, mientras yo la seguía justo detrás. "¿Qué es lo que tienen ustedes con querer regresar?" Miró entre nosotros dos impacientemente por una respuesta.

Pero mi papá solo se giró y sonrió. "A ella no le gusta para nada la aventura ¿cierto?"

Helga resopló y plantó sus pies dónde estaba; rehusándose a moverse más. "No, es solo que no me gusta caminar a una MUERTE segura. Me gustaría mantenerme con vida, muchasgraciasdenada."

La observe por un momento y me crucé de brazos. "Helga…"

"No me digas 'Helga…', Cabeza de balón," argumentó, su tono acusador y su dedo apuntando en mi dirección para combinar. "He tenido ya suficiente de CASI morir por una vida entera."

"Eso hace que seamos dos," respondió mi papá con una sonrisa y le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera. "Si no quieres morir, entonces la apuesta más segura es ir de regreso al campamento con nosotros. Entre más tiempo gastemos hablando sobre esto será mayor la posibilidad de que nos atrapen. Confía en mi."

Helga continuó observándolo, su rostro completamente en blanco con una especie de resplandor. Era una mirada con la que estaba muy familiarizado, pero no sabía hasta que punto iba a intentarlo. "¿Y POR QUÉ exactamente es esa la mejor idea?"

Él dio unos pasos hacia ella, sus manos en las caderas como si fuera un superhéroe a punto de hablar con un pequeño niño esperando por un autógrafo. "No sobrevives ni un solo segundo en la selva si no tienes provisiones."

"Creo que nos ha ido bien. Si no lo recuerdas, _yo_ fui la que los salve. Esa fui _yo. ¡YO!_ " Lo desafió, pero había una sonrisa juguetona escondida detrás de su ceño fruncido que no pude evitar más que reír para mí mismo.

Lo estaba probando.

"Si, por supuesto que recuerdo que fuiste tú." Mi papá sostuvo sus ojos sobre ella con una mirada igual de retadora y juguetona en su rostro. "La novia de mi hijo me salvó la vida, y por eso, te agradezco."

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como una manzana y se removió un poco en dónde estaba. "No estoy buscando tus gracias de caridad" se apuró con las palabras aunque no pude sacarlas lo suficientemente rápido, "El PUNTO es que – los rescaté por mi cuenta, sin necesidad de provisiones. Sólo con una vieja y confiable piedra."

"Helga, vamos." Dije, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección del campamento. "Estaremos bien, lo prometo." Extendí mi mano hacía ella con la esperanza de que la tomara y poder ir en nuestro camino y acércanos más a encontrar a mi mamá y a los Ojos Verdes.

Ella la miró por un momento, mordiéndose el labio como intentando hacerlo y entonces giró la cabeza golpeando con su cabello de la manera más dramática posible. "No necesito que me ayudes a atravesar la calle, ZOPENCO." Helga entonces comenzó a caminar y a dar zancadas frente a mi papá y a mí; claramente decidida a conducir el camino de regreso al campamento, al cual no quería ir. Sonreí respondiendo con un silencioso, "Lo que tu digas, Helga." Y entonces la seguí, mi papá a mi lado mientras caminábamos.

"¿Ella siempre es así?" Murmuró por lo bajo para que Helga no lo escuchara, quien estaba aún caminando hacia el campamento.

Agité la cabeza, mi sonrisa aún grande de oreja a oreja mientras caminábamos justo detrás de ella. "No, no siempre."

"Pero cuando es así," murmuró de nuevo, sus ojos al frente para asegurarse que no volteara y lo viera hablando sobre ella, "¿Estás bien con eso?"

Mis ojos se enfocaron en Helga mientras caminaba tranquilamente con paso normal, "Ajá. Supongo que sí."

"¿Nunca has querido que actúe diferente?"

Pensé en esto por un momento, la idea de ella tratándome diferente no era algo en lo que pasaba mucho tiempo imaginando porque, para ser honesto, nunca pensé que cambiaría en primer lugar.

"No, no en realidad. Me gusta como es." Mi sonrisa se estiró hacia la comisura de mis labios, "Sé lo que siente por mí, y sé que realmente no lo dice en serio."

"¿Entonces que hay sobre mí? Está conociendo a tu papá. ¿No debería al menos intentar impresionarme?" Luchó un poco ante el concepto, los instintos de ser-un-papá aún nuevos y algo extraños para él.

"Helga no… no es así realmente." Dije con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Entonces cómo es? Aparte de lo que me dijiste en la cárcel." Estaba intentando entender y yo quería que lo hiciera, más que nada. Pero no era la clase de cosa que podía solo explicar… Helga había sido y aún era un misterio para mí, sólo que me había acostumbrado a sus caprichos y tendencias bondadosas que iban apareciendo a lo largo de los años.

Tendencias bondadosas que se habían mostrado más y más desde que todo esto comenzó hacia unos meses; atrás cuando todo lo que teníamos era una webcam y algunos trabajos de español.

"Ella es…" Empecé, intentando encontrar la palabra correcta que pudiera utilizar para describir a Helga a alguien que tendría que acostumbrarse a verla probablemente como parte de mi vida, y ahora de la vida de mi papá, por bastante… bastante tiempo. "Ella es... complicada. Realmente tienes que conocerla."

"¿Crees que ella me dejará?" Su voz produjo un ligero toque de miedo y no pude evitar mirarlo y soltar una risa tranquila.

"Más le vale," respondí, y él sonrió también; su brazo envolviéndome alrededor de los hombros y jalándome a su lado mientras caminábamos.

"Saben," dijo Helga mientras continuaba caminando frente a nosotros, su rostro aún hacia el frente "Puedo escuchar todo lo que ustedes idiotas están diciendo allá atrás."

A decir verdad, mientras caminábamos hacia el campamento, la pregunta de mi padre seguía rondando mi cabeza; queriendo saber si ella lo dejaría conocer a la persona que sabía que era. Me había tomado años solo llegar a dónde estábamos ahora, y eso fue con Helga amándome todo el tiempo y unas cuantas confesiones cronometradas bajo la manga.

¿Cómo podía saber si ella dejaría y él y mi mamá y TODOS la conocieran una vez que se enterarán sobre nosotros… sobre ella y sobre mí?

Mientras nos acercábamos al campamento y Helga se detuvo en lo que parecía ser miedo ante la escena, su mano encontró su camino hacia la mía y supe justo entonces que ella los dejaría entrar. Supe que algún día dejaría entrar a todos.

Porque ella me tenía ahora, y cuando los dos estábamos juntos parecía que todo era posible.

Y no lo haría de ninguna otra manera.


	20. ElTiempoVuelaCuandoEstásAPuntoDeMorir

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora:_

 _Primero que nada una gran disculpa por la tardanza, no me he ido, y aquí sigo traduciendo esta historia. El gran problema es que con mi hijo, mi trabajo y la casa, no me da mucho tiempo de sentarme a traducir. Pero apenas me da un tiempo me siento en la computadora a escribir._

 _Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capitulo 20: El tiempo vuela cuando estás a punto de morir**

* * *

 _ **~Helga~**_

En lo que a mí respecta, la mano de Arnold es la única cosa que me sostenía en la tierra.

Mientras los tres estábamos de pie en la entrada del campamento, mis ojos no pudieron evitar ir en la dirección en la que todos habíamos temido mirar.

Eduardo.

Ninguna cantidad de series de policías o películas pueden preparar a alguien para lo que estábamos viendo… especialmente el papá de Arnold.

Miles caminó hacia dónde él yacía e inmediatamente se arrodilló junto a él. Tembloroso, tomó la mano de Eduardo y la sostuvo por un momento. "Este hombre," dijo en voz baja, "fue mi mejor amigo." Estrechó la mano suelta entre las suyas unas pocas veces, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras mirada a Eduardo. "ES mi mejor amigo."

Arnold y yo solo nos quedamos de pie en silencio y miramos conmocionados mientras continuaba vociferando los pensamientos en su cabeza. Parecía algo grosero interrumpirlo cuando estaba compartiendo tantas cosas con nosotros; dos chicos que acababa de conocer (aunque UNO de nosotros era su hijo y todo eso).

Me aclaré la garganta y pregunte suavemente, "¿Qué pasó? Para que él… tú sabes." Arnold asintió con la cabeza a mi lado, su atención solamente en su papá frente a nosotros.

Miles agitó la cabeza, sus ojos aún enfocados en Eduardo mientras yacía inmóvil. "Eduardo nos trajo a la selva después de que dejamos la Casa de Huéspedes, pero nuestro avión se estrelló." Negó con su cabeza y lentamente dejó descansar la mano de Eduardo en su costado. "Stella y yo buscamos el camino con Eduardo en dónde estaba el altar de los Ojos Verdes para poder ver el daño hecho por esa nueva enfermedad. Tomó muestras mientras Eduardo y yo atrapábamos mariposas como lo habíamos hecho para encontrar la cura a la última enfermedad."

Arnold asintió con la cabeza; completamente absorto en lo que estaba diciendo su papá. Era extraño estar de pie con ellos y otra persona que ya no estaba con nosotros. Lo suficientemente extraño, que encontraba fácil mantener mi atención en Miles; su historia como pistas importantes de un misterio que intentábamos resolver –el misterio de lo que había pasado exactamente para que los padres de Arnold se perdieran durante 18 años.

"Ella las estudió toda la noche después de que construimos nuestra choza. Pasó todo el tiempo mezclando cosas en la solución y haciendo prueba tras prueba, pero nada daba resultados. Así que decidimos que teníamos que visitar el altar por más respuestas." Levantó la mirada hacia nosotros mientras continuaba su historia. "Aunque cuando llegamos al altar, no había nada más que pudiera ayudarnos; nada como lo que Stella estaba buscando. Eso fue hasta que nos giramos y como si fuera magina… un pergamino apareció en el altar donde estábamos de pie… y en él venían indicaciones."

Arnold se movió para arrodillarse frente a Miles mientras él se quedaba junto a Eduardo. Después de un momento, yo me agaché para seguirlos.

"¿Indicaciones?" Preguntó Arnold, sus ojos fijos en los de su padre. "¿Para llegar a su ciudad?"

"Exactamente. Así que fuimos… tu madre, Eduardo y yo. Nos guió a una cueva subterránea que estaba escondida con-"

"Raíces de arboles," finalizó Arnold por él asintiendo ligeramente. "También la encontramos…"

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron como platos y miró hacia nosotros. "¿Encontraron la ciudad? ¿Ustedes solos?"

Sonreí y me crucé de brazos. "Más vale que lo creas, zopenco. Yo sola la encontré." Me mofé mirando hacia mis uñas y pretendí abrillantarlas en mi hombro.

"Helga. Te caíste de un acantilado porque no parabas de discutir conmigo. A duras penas diría que la encontraste, más bien… caíste en ella." Estaba sonriendo aunque sus ojos aún eran serios mientras me observaban.

"¿Y mi hazaña para escalar árboles no fue nada para ti?"

Arnold dejó pasar mi comentario y solo añadió a la historia. "De cualquier manera… vimos la ciudad completa. Estaba bastante destruida…" observó, su voz disminuyendo para que Miles pudiera hablar de nuevo.

"Debiste de verla visto antes, Arnold. Ustedes dos habrían estado asombrados de ver su ciudad de la manera en que nosotros la vimos." Sonrió pensativamente, "Eran muy listos, los ojos verdes. Todo en su ciudad era cautivador y como nada nunca descubierto antes. Aún cuando muchos ya habían muerto, no se había llevado la belleza de su cultura. Pasé toda mi vida buscando por su ciudad y aprendiendo sobre sus costumbres y rituales y… ¿verlo? ¿Con mis propios ojos?"

Agitó su cabeza al saberse conocedor. "Ningún explorador, aventurero, arqueólogo o quien fuera había sido invitado antes a su ciudad y había visto lo que yo estaba viendo. Fue emocionante… pero sabíamos que no era para que pudiéramos contar historias alrededor de fogatas y comparar notas. Estas personas… estaban muriendo. Y nosotros éramos su única oportunidad de sobrevivir."

"¿Así que qué hicieron?" Pregunté, la frente fruncida concentrada mientras escuchaba.

"Estudiar." Respondió mirándome, y de repente me sentí intimidada bajo su mirada ante mi estúpida pregunta. "Tomamos notas y muestras y recolectamos todo lo que pudimos tomar con nosotros de vuelta a la choza para que Stella lo estudiara.

"¿Encontraron lo que estaba mal con los Ojos verdes? ¿Encontraron la cura?" Presionó Arnold, sus preguntas saliendo tan rápido que no se distinguió cuando termino una o comenzó la otra.

Miles asintió con su cabeza solemnemente. "Los resultados… no encajaban con ninguna enfermedad, ninguna contagiosa. Pero para cuando nos dimos cuenta, Eduardo había desaparecido. Nos despertamos para encontrar que se había ido y darnos cuenta de la respuesta de la misteriosa enfermedad frente a nuestras narices."

Se detuvo por un momento para mirar sobre nuestras caras incrédulas antes de continuar. "Estaban siendo envenenados."

"¿E-envenenados?" Repitió Arnold, la idea pareciendo ajena a él. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pueden envenenar a un pueblo completo? ¿Eduardo sabía eso? ¿Todo el tiempo?" La voz de Arnold estaba agitada; herido por el hecho de que Eduardo había estado del 'lado oscuro' por tanto tiempo.

"No lo sé. Tal vez." Respondió una de las preguntas y agachó la cabeza para mirar hacia Eduardo dónde yacía. Estiró la mano para desabrocharle la camisa que estaba vistiendo para relevar una playera sin mangas debajo que estaba tan sucia como la camisa por los años de uso. Avivándose un poco, la dejó caer suavemente por arriba de la cabeza de Eduardo como un velo.

"Ante el descubrimiento, tu madre y yo salimos en búsqueda de la ciudad escondida para poder decirles lo que habíamos encontrado. Su suplemento principal de agua había sido infiltrado de alguna manera por algo que básicamente los estaba pudriendo por dentro. Aunque una vez que llegamos, nos dijeron sus tres líderes principales a los que los Ojos verdes se referían como 'Los grandiosos" que su Sanador Sagrado con quien habíamos hablado, había muerto la noche anterior. Estábamos en el templo cuando todo comenzó."

Imágenes de la historia que Taki nos había contado hacia unos días alrededor de la fogata aparecieron en mi cabeza; el caos y la tragedia llenando mi cuerpo con ansiedad e ira. Imaginé de una vez los restos de su Ciudad Escondida que habíamos encontrado… las pilas de casas quemadas y edificios… los huesos mezclados con el polvo oscuro que caía como un reloj de arena mientras era arrastrado por el silbido murmullante del viento.

 _¿Envenenados?_ No pude evitar pensar, el recuerdo de su fuente seca en el centro de la ciudad saltando en mi cabeza. _Por el agua. No tenían ni idea… no había escapatoria._

"Para ese momento, la Corazón estaba en posesión del Sanador Sagrado pero ante su muerte, su resguardo había sido transferido al líder de Los Grandiosos; El Rey o el Jefe si se pudiera decir – Anuxtil Kumuunan. Pero cuando la Sombra encontró el camino a su ciudad, Anuxtil nos dio la Corazón y nos rogó que la escondiéramos de las garras de la Sombra – Esa sería la única esperanza de salvar a su gente. Confiaron en nosotros, así que la tomamos – ante la indicación de Anuxtil – y corrimos."

"Era muy difícil correr por su ciudad con todo pasando. La gente estaba muriendo a todo nuestro alrededor y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer; al menos nada que nos pudiera ayudar a mantener a la Corazón segura como debíamos. No podíamos salvar a nadie. Pero tu madre…" agitó su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos cambiando entre Arnold para volar hacia su anillo de bodas aun rodeando su dedo anular izquierdo. "Vio a los niños correr sin ayuda… y no pudo resistirse."

Me imaginé a su madre y su rostro sonriente que había visto en las pocas fotografías que Arnold me había permitido ver. Era difícil imaginar ese rostro sonriente cambiar a uno lleno de lagrimas como estaba segura estaba ese día. La imaginé observando a esos niños – un pequeño Taki incluido- e intentar llevarlos a salvo en la manera que cualquier madre lo haría; la manera en la que cualquier madre estaría obligada a hacerlo.

Me pregunto que habrá visto cuando observó a sus pequeñas caritas asustadas.

¿Vio a Arnold en ellos?

"Debimos haber tenido más de veinte niños con nosotros y corrimos con la Corazón de vuelta a nuestra choza. Corrí adentro y comencé a empacar las cosas importantes; nuestras anotaciones y las pruebas de lo que había pasado con los Ojos Verdes mientras Stella intentaba esconder a los niños en la seguridad de las sombras en caso de que La Sombra nos siguiera."

Su voz se estaba rompiendo, la siguiente parte de su historia un recuerdo doloroso del que Arnold y yo estábamos consientes.

Porque Taki lo había visto todo.

"Pero él nos había seguido. NOS habían seguido: La Sombra… y Eduardo."

El nombre salió de sus labios con un leve desdén; su actual sacrificio no había sido capaz de arreglar los sacrificios que se habían hecho hacia tantos años.

Los sacrificios de niños inocentes.

"Nunca olvidaré los rostros de esos niños. O el rostro de tu madre mientras veía como los mataban sin piedad frente a nosotros. Cada niño, sacrificado. Por codicia."

Miles se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento, sus ojos enfocados en el pasado que había vivido hacía años.

No pude imaginar cómo se debió haber sentido pasar su vida entera en esa celda en la mitad de la selva sin algún escape. Las cosas que debió escuchar y experimentar… esos recuerdos tortuosos que había cambiado la ruta de su vida y que efectivamente lo iba a perseguir por el resto de su vida.

La mirada detrás de sus ojos era la misma que había visto tantas veces en Arnold… la mirada de alguien lastimado y abandonado; la mirada de confusión y perdida detrás de los iris brillantes. Era como si el mapa estuviera frente a ellos pero el curso fuera inexplorado y sin poder rastrearlo. Era una mirada de miedo… una mirada de añoranza; aunque en Miles había una pizca de algo mas…

La mirada de arrepentimiento.

"Teníamos que alejarnos, para salvar la Corazón y a los Ojos verdes; pensamos que podíamos…" Su voz de apagó pero se recuperó pronto al aclararse la garganta. "Así que corrimos. Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia la selva, Stella liderando el camino con La Corazón en sus brazos mientras nos perseguían de cerca. Casi llegamos a la cascada cuando una rama baja me hizo tropezar…" estaba negando con la cabeza, sus ojos cerrados gentilmente como si repasara la secuencia de eventos una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. "No iba a dejar que nos atraparan a los dos. Los Ojos Verdes la necesitaban para ayudarlos. Su HIJO allá en casa…. LA NECESITABA. Y no iba a dejar que mi tendencia a caer se interpusiera en la vida que ella merecía."

Arnold estaba mirando a lo lejos y sus ojos verdes enfocados en el horizonte donde la luz del sol se difuminaba sobre la línea de los árboles como si danzaran ante el sonido de la silenciosa canción de la naturaleza.

"¿Solo… le dijiste que te dejara?" murmuró Arnold, sus pensamientos lejanos de dónde estábamos en medio del ahora abandonado campamento de La Sombra.

"No podía dejar que crecieras sin una madre." Dijo al instante, aunque pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras y corrigió rápidamente. "Lo sé-ya sé que de alguna manera… bueno, no tuviste, pero tu madre-Quiero decir… nosotros…" Suspiró y se rindió ante sus palabras; llenando sus pulmones de aire antes de decir derrotado, "Tú madre era su única oportunidad. Y era la única oportunidad que teníamos de regresar a ti… aun cuando solo fuera uno de los dos quien finalmente regresara."

Miles colocó su mano gentilmente en la espalda de Eduardo; dándole palmadas suaves como si estuviera consolando a un niño en llanto. "Los ojos verdes," Comenzó abruptamente, su tono de voz objetivo-casi como uno de esos narradores de documentales en History Channel que siempre terminaba viendo en televisión, "creen que la muerte, cuando das la oportunidad a alguien más de vivir, es el sacrificio más sagrado que alguien puede hacer. Creen que aquellos que dan su vida por alguien más serán honrados como algún tipo de Santo… o mártir." Asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia Eduardo dónde este yacía, sus ojos tristes. "Alguna vez un villano, ahora un mártir. Qué tan lejos has llegado, *amigo*. Cerrar el círculo como tu decías."

Tomando la pauta de su silencio, di una palmada con mis manos en mis muslos y las use para empujarme a mi misma y eventualmente pararme y sacudirme el polvo. "Bueno, Arnoldo, ¿Qué dices si vamos e intentamos encontrar algo que nos ayude en nuestra pequeña búsqueda, he?"

"¿Qu-qué? Helga yo-"

"Vamos." Asentí hacia él con los ojos bien abiertos, algún tipo de señal para llevarlo conmigo para que pudiera darle un espacio a su papá.

Después de todo, acababa de perder a su mejor amigo. Y sin importar lo que un mejor amigo hace-un mejor amigo de ese calibre al menos-no borra todo el pasado y todos los recuerdos. Él necesitaba un momento… y tal vez Arnold no podía verlo, pero yo sí.

Era un minuto que merecía.

"Cierto. Aja, probablemente deberíamos buscar," Murmuró Arnold mientras se levantaba a mi lado. "¿Nos encontrarás? ¿Cuándo estés listo?" Se dirigió a Miles quien asintió distraídamente.

"Estaré con ustedes en un minuto."

Seguí a Arnold mientras lideraba el camino hacia la cabaña de La Sombra una vez más pero no pude evitar alentar mis pasos y mirar sobre mi hombre hacia Miles quien permaneció agachado sobre el cuerdo de su amigo; palabras silenciosas dejando sus labios.

"*Descansa en paz, amigo mío. Mi hermano.*" Pude entender, las palabras siendo obvias en mi cabeza mientras las traducía.

Eran suaves palabras como una gentil canción desvaneciéndose en el silencio. "Te perdono."

* * *

"Uno pensaría que entre treinta o más idiotas del orden masculino, encontraríamos algo útil. En serio." Murmuré mientras buscaba en algunos de los cajones en la tercera cabaña que habíamos revisado.

Cada cabaña parecía estar habitada por al menos 3 o más (muy desordenados) hombres con (asquerosos) malos hábitos que hasta harían que Helga remilgara y levantara la nariz.

Correcto.

MIRIAM.

Eso debería ser suficiente para explicar dada su falta de ambición cuando se trata de limpieza y organización.

Solo digamos que era algo bueno que tuviera a Olga esos días. Especialmente desde mi viaje y repentina desaparición que estaba segura ni siquiera se había dado cuenta aún.

La búsqueda de Arnold y mía dieron los mismos resultados, nuestros esfuerzos estaban resultado inútiles. La únicas cosas útiles de alguna manera que habíamos encontrado entre las cosas de los hombres de La Sombra eran un par de cantimploras (una vacía, la otra con un poco de agua), una mochila con una sola correa, y un matraz con algún tipo de licor en él-aunque Arnold no pensó que la última cosa era útil así que lo dejamos atrás.

Para cuando regresamos a la cabaña de La Sombra, ya habíamos gastado quince minutos; en los cuales Miles pasó haciendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Ellos regresarían pronto. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se dieran por vencidos.

Una cuestión de tiempo que no debíamos gastar.

"Debemos apurarnos, ¿ya revisaste ahí?" Pregunté mientras enrollaba la cuerda que había encontrado en una especie de aro fácil de llevar.

"Solamente… EN SERIO creo que hay algo aquí. Algo que pueda-"gruñó mientras jalaba de la cerradura en el baúl de La Sombra y abría un poco la boca obstinado "-ayudarnos."

"Probablemente solo son papeles y cosas así." Lo observe por otro momento antes de suspirar dramáticamente y resoplar en el mismo respiro mientras me cruzaba de brazos; la cuerda aún en la mano. "En serio, Arnold. Tenemos que continuar. Levántate, vamos por tu papá y movámonos antes de-"

El sonido de la cerradura rompiéndose me interrumpió; la fuera en la cual Arnold había estado tirando lo hizo caer de golpe en el suelo ante su liberación y al instante llevo la mano herida al aire con dolor.

"¿Estás bien, audaz líder?" Pregunté medio mofándome medio seria y me acerqué a su lado para agacharme y mirarlo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se llevó la mano al pecho dónde la descansó por un momento. "A-ajá. Estoy bien, Helga." Con un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa, ladeo la cabeza para que pudiera verme por debajo de sus largas pestañas y se dirigió hacia mí con su intensa mirada. "Aunque rompí la cerradura."

Reí suavemente y lo empuje un poco mientras el rubor se extendía por mis mejillas. "Ajá y tal vez la mano también," finalmente retoqué antes de señalar el baúl ahora abierto. "¿Quieres abrirlo o qué?"

Sin hacerme caso, levantó la mano para empujar el baúl abierto y cayó hacia atrás para revelar un desastre de papeles y mucho polvo.

Arnold se balanceó en sus piernas para sentarse en sus rodillas mientras buscaba. "Eso solo estos… solo estos papeles."

Levanté mi mano libre y saqué una vieja fotografía de una cámara Polaroid. Dándole la vuelta hacia Arnold, sonreí y apunté a lo que había encontrado. "¿Fotos? El tipo es sentimental. Tiene una cosa con las fotos…" Comente hacia el recuerdo de su advertencia que habíamos encontrado en el altar.

"Y ¿sobres con cartas cerradas?" Preguntó Arnold mientras sostenía unos pocos rectángulos blancos que comenzó a abrir de uno por uno para leer su contenido.

"¿Qué dice?" Pregunté impaciente mientras me dirigía hacia él para poder mirar por encima de su (soñador y hermosamente amplio) hombro hacia la nota escrita en letra cursiva.

"*Mi querido Miguel," sus ojos leyendo rápidamente las palabras en el papel, "Nuestra madre no se ha estado sintiendo mejor. Tenemos miedo de que no llegue a la próxima primavera. ¿Cuándo será que-?*"

Agité la cabeza y lo detuve a media oración. "¿No puedes leer y traducirlo al mismo tiempo?"

Con un suspiro volvió a escanear el papel para resumir lo que había estado leyendo. "Es sobre su mamá… estaba enferma y esta carta era de, al parecer, su hermana."

"¿Miguel, he? ¿Ese es su nombre real?" Pregunté en voz alta aunque la carta no me interesó tanto a Arnold.

"Pareciera…" Dijo a través de sus pensamientos distraídos mientras continuaba leyendo la carta para si mismo.

Un golpe desde el costado de la choza me hizo girar la cabeza rápidamente para ver a Miles de pie en el marco de la puerta. "¿Encontraron algo?" Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Apunté hacia Arnold en dónde estaba sentado absorto en la carta que había encontrado, "Tu hijo consiguió abrir el baúl y está ocupado leyendo cartas. Podrías decir que es un fisgón sentimental. Son de su hermana o algo. _Yo_ por otro lado," Dije orgullosa mientras me paraba y le mostraba los artículos que había adquirido hasta ahora, "he encontrado una colección de artículos salvavidas al azar por tu petición."

"¡Genial! ¿Qué encontraste?" Preguntó, Arnold doblando un papel y metiéndola en su bolsillo antes de cerrar el baúl y recargarse sobre él para mirarme sostener cada uno de nuestros descubrimientos como edecán.

"Estas cantimploras llenas de aire y –capta esto- UN, cuenta UN trago de agua." Los lance a un lado y agarré el morral que estaba ya bastante usado, "Esta mochila," la presenté, "a la cual le falta una correa con estilo. Muy chic."

Dejándola de lado, levanté la cuerda que acababa de encontrar, "Y por último pero no por eso menos importante," dije majestuosamente al mostrarla, "esta atractiva cuerda la cual ha sido fuertemente atada en un circulo limpio para tu uso. Podemos usarla para pelear contra jaguares y montarlos como ponis. Podemos entrenarlos para que se coman a los tipos malos. Diablos, podríamos hasta entrenar a un mono llamado Larry para sentarse en su hombro y juntos pueden aprender duetos de los éxitos de Broadway como 'Ratas' y la favorita, "Eugene, Eugene'. ¿Qué dices, papaíto?" Me dirigí hacia él con una sonrisa sarcástica y cursi.

Miles asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña risa. "Tienes buena imaginación, Helga. Deberías de ser escritora."

Yo rodé los ojos, Arnold levantándose para responder antes de si quiera pudiera hacerlo, "Lo es. Una muy buena. Mucho mejor que jaguares y monos cantando, lo creas o no."

"Pensé que tenía algo de potencial. La idea de lazar a un jaguar me parecía emocionante." Dije mientras caminaba hacia Miles solo para pasarlo y caminar hacia fuera de la cabaña.

Miles se giró y me siguió con Arnold justo detrás de él. "Nunca serías capaz de lazar a un jaguar. Especialmente no con una cuerda."

Miré hacia atrás y me encogí de hombros mientras continuaba caminando. "¿Oh, sí? ¿Crees que no podría cazar jaguares y vivir como una alocada reina de la selva o algo así?"

"Francamente," empezó y de detuvo en su lugar "no, no podrías."

Me giré y le lance una mirada, alzando la frente y mis ojos entrecerrados en su dirección. "En serio. ¿Y por qué no?"

Arnold miró hacia su papá con una media sonrisa mientras él respondía inmediatamente. "Realmente no puedes cazar a los jaguares. Ellos te cazan a ti."

"¿Entonces qué haces cuando ves uno? Si no puedo lazarlo como una vaquera de la selva entonces." Bromeé, aunque Miles parecía increíblemente serio.

"Bueno para ser honesto…" Miró hacia mí y hacia Arnold antes de encogerse de hombros y responder casualmente "Ni una cosa. Si te ha encontrado y lo has visto, ya es demasiado tarde."

El humor se drenó de mis ojos al instante, aunque Miles permaneció divertido. "Pero no te preocupes, en todos mis años en la selva nunca me he encontrado con un jaguar. Estarás bien sin tener que ir como payaso de rodeo con un animal salvaje."

"Bien. Entonces vámonos. ¿Están listos?" Pregunté mientras miraba entre Arnold y su padre quien negó con la cabeza.

"Una cosa más. Lo prometo." Dijo mientras levantaba un solo dedo y luego se giraba para caminar en dirección de la cárcel.

Arnold y yo nos miramos el uno al otro mientras Miles caminaba lejos de nosotros; los dos trotando para alcanzarlo.

"¿Qué es la otra cosa? ¿Una manera para encontrar La Corazón?" Preguntó Arnold, aunque su papá permaneció negando con la cabeza.

"No, pero podría tener alguna pista de donde está. O si quiera de dónde están los Ojos Verdes. ¿Vale intentarlo, no?" Respondió, nuestras pisadas rápidas llevándonos a la cárcel en minutos.

"¿Y qué es eso? ¿Personas?" Pregunté mientras entrabamos a la cárcel; Miles encabezando directamente hacia su antigua casa.

Alcanzó una de las paredes de los lados y sintió por algo antes de exclamar un pequeño, "¡Ajá!" y sacó del pequeño orificio un pequeño montón de papel. Papeles."

"¿Qué diablos son esos?"

"Son instrucciones," Arnold respondió, Miles sonriendo ante su realización. "Instrucciones de mi mamá… ¿correcto?"

"Bingo. Tienes un buen cerebro ahí, Arnold." Lo apuró Miles, pero yo reí y crucé los brazos escépticamente.

"Ajá, bueno tiene bastante espacio." Repliqué, Arnold lanzándome una mirada que se disolvió en una sonrisa a solo momentos del contacto visual entre los dos.

Miles desenrollo los papeles e intentó aplanarlos al plancharlos sobre sus rodillas. "Tiene que haber un acertijo o algo que no debí haber visto…"murmuró para sí mismo pero yo interrumpí, una sensación insegura colocándose en la boca del estomago.

No podía describirla, pero sentía como si algo estuviera siguiéndome… llámenlo nervios, llámenlo paranoia, llámenlo pensar de más – lo que sea que fuera, no me gustaba y teníamos que movernos. Tenía que quitarme ese sentimiento.

"¿No crees que… tal vez deberías leer esos afuera?" Lancé un vistazo detrás de mí hacia la parte frontal de la cárcel desde dónde habíamos entrado. "Tú sabes, ¿AFUERA de dónde nos puedan observar y dónde podamos ver si La Sombra regresa? ¿El tipo que nos está persiguiendo? Estamos algo así como pasando el tiempo en la cárcel como patos." Encogí el hombro que sostenía la mochila de una sola correa llena con nuestras cantimploras vacías y la cuerda con un poco de impaciencia.

Como si nunca lo hubiera pensado, Miles saltó para levantarse. "Tienes razón… hemos estado atrapados aquí por suficiente tiempo. Vamos." Nos señaló para que saliéramos, aunque yo ya estaba haciéndolo.

Prácticamente corrí lejos de la cárcel, la abrumadora sensación de pánico llenando mis venas con cada momento que estábamos en la oscuridad. No podía soportarlo más.

El destino inminente de La Sombra y sus hombres jugaba con mi mente cada minuto que pasábamos obteniendo suplementos y cartas de amor. La única cosa que deberíamos estar haciendo era salir al carajo de ahí.

Relajados, Arnold y Miles dejaron la cárcel detrás de mí; su interminable plática sobre cada carta y lo que decía.

Mis ojos escanearon el campamento con miedo ante la idea de que uno de los hombres de La Sombra estuviera por ahí en lugar de seguir al resto en la caza. _Seguro no TODOS los idiotas lo siguieron…_

"Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que leí estas… Más que nada las tenía conmigo como un recordatorio. Estaba tan oscuro en la cárcel una vez que cerraron las ventanas, que no las había visto en años." Miles dijo unos cuantos metros detrás de mí.

Miré hacia la línea de los árboles por dónde quería escapar. Lo verde era espeso y listo para cubrirnos como un camuflaje. Quedarnos aún más en este campamento era PEDIR problemas. No podía evitar buscar por esos árboles que esperaban por esos hombres y arruinar todo el progreso que acabábamos de hacer.

Estábamos justo aquí. Teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos. Solo pasar esa puerta a solo algunos metros, podríamos regresar a la selva y escondernos en esos árboles.

Escondernos de La Sombra.

Escondernos de sus secuaces.

Escondernos de sus-

Mis ojos vieron otros mirándome directamente, atrapándome desde atrás del verde.

Y entonces, tan pronto como vieron hacia mi dirección, desaparecieron.

Di media vuelta con asombro.

"¿Solía tener ventanas?" Preguntó Arnold, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdida de pie para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Qué pasó?"

Agitando la cabeza, ya que todo tenía que estas en mi cabeza, _tenía que estarlo_ , pensé frenéticamente buscando en los interminables cajones de los gabinetes de mi cerebro por el archivo bajo el nombre de 'como convencerte a ti mismo que no estás histerico' y saliendo con un _tiene que haber sido solo las hojas._

"Bueno, casi escapo. Lo intenté, más que nada." Miles dijo bastante orgulloso, Arnold riendo ante el asombro tremendo padre.

 _Ajá, si, si_ me dejé llevar por mis ingenuos pensamientos _solo es el reflejo de la luz del sol. Reflejando para que se vean como dos ojos, eso es todo. No hay necesidad de asustarse, Helga… estás perfectamente a salvo. Genial-_

Salieron detrás de las hojas verdes de la base del campamento, esos ojos. Brillando en un verde plateado, me observaron y congelaron mi cuerpo con su mirada.

Mi respiración suspendida en mi pecho por el miedo de escapar de mis pulmones por completo. Latido por latido mi corazón se aceleró para alcanzar la velocidad de los pensamientos en mi cabeza.

 _¿Qué es eso? ¿Es una…?_ Observé mientras se volvía a meter a las sombras saliendo de mi campo de visión. _No puede ser Taki. Ya tendría que haberse ido…_

Miré alrededor del campamento como si estuviera siendo observada desde cada ángulo y esperé para que apareciera de nuevo.

 _Si era uno de los hombres de La Sombra, ¿no habría ya aparecido y entrado? ¿Sin espiarnos desde fuera?_ Mi mente se dijo a sí misma en un último esfuerzo por mantenerme calmada.

Me giré para caminar hacia Arnold y Miles quienes aún estaban ocupados platicando solo para ver, de nuevo, esos profundos ojos desde los árboles; pero emergieron de las sombras para mostrarse en toda su gloria con su pelaje negro brillante.

Tragué saliva. "¿Ch-chicos?" Balbuceé, mi corazón martillando contra mis costillas; la sensación hirviendo bajo mi piel haciendo que todos los nervios de mi cuerpo se contrajeran.

"¿Escapaste? ¿Por la ventana? ¡Eso es genial!" Arnold aduló ante el increíble festín de valor de su papá al escapar.

"Lo es que es genial es que en realidad escapé otras cuatro veces. Sólo que ellos seguían atrapándome." Estaba riendo de nuevo, lo divertido de toda la locura ahora que era libre.

Pero yo no estaba riendo desde dónde estaba; mis ojos aún estaban pegados al frente en el felino zigzagueando su camino mientras entraba al campamento.

"Oigan…" intenté tranquilamente mientras daba pasos lentos hacia atrás en dónde estaban de pie, "si pudiera tener su rápida atención… tenemos una situación aquí…" mi voz permaneció calmada aunque me tensé dónde estaba de pie.

Pero ellos siguieron platicando, no dándose cuenta de mi aparente pánico, la densidad del padre y del hijo nublando su atención.

"¿CUATRO veces? Wow. ¿Qué más intentaste?" Preguntó Arnold, pero me rehusé a ser ignorada de nuevo.

Porque el gato se estaba acercando.

Y sus ojos se volvían claros.

Ojos que estaban dirigidos hacia mí.

"¿Miles?" Pregunté fuertemente, mi voz interrumpiendo su conversación.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, aunque su atención no estaba aún completamente sobre mí.

"¿Qu-qué fue lo que dijiste sobre los jaguares?" Di un gritito, ahora permaneciendo quieta en dónde estaba a solo metros de ella; cada zancada acercándola más y más. "¿Acerca de que si veías una ya estabas muerto?"

Él rió ante mi recapitulación aleatoria y giré mi cabeza lentamente para verlo aún desenrollar las anotaciones que intentaba leer mientras hablaba con Arnold. "¿Qué hay sobre eso?"

"¿Qué pasa si te digo que acabo de ver uno? U-un jaguar." Afirmé; el jaguar deteniéndose un momento como si hubiera escuchado decir su nombre.

"No hay manera de que hayas visto un jaguar, Helga." Parecía completamente intacto ante las palabras que le acababa de decir; la idea extraña para él. "No vendrían a un lugar tan civilizado como este campamento."

Moví mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en algún tipo de cámara lenta temblorosa mientras hablaba. "¿Oh, si?" Pregunté y regresé mi atención al frente hacia el jaguar quien aún me miraba intensamente. "¿Entonces te molesta decirme que es lo que estoy mirando ahora?"

No necesite girarme para ver que Arnold y Miles finalmente observaban al depredador negro directamente dónde estaba parado en el centro del campamento. Se dirigió hacia nosotros, seduciéndonos con la belleza mortal de su brillante abrigo y sus sorprendentes ojos.

Casi fascinante.

Hipnotizante.

"Eso es…" Miles comenzó antes de tragar saliva y continuar, "Eso es un jaguar."

"Coooorrecto…" alargué, las palabras de Miles golpeándome como un golpe al estomago.

ESTO era todo. Así era como iba a terminar. Estábamos a punto de convertirnos en comida para gato.

De repente me di cuenta de la presencia de Arnold a mi lado, su respiración superficial acelerándose para igualar a la mía. Miles se acercó a nosotros y dio unos pocos pasos extra para poder protegernos a Arnold y a mí detrás suyo; sus brazos extendidos en una postura protectora.

"Lindo gatito… buen gatito…" ronroneó, pero el jaguar sólo continuó caminando hacia nosotros, Arnold y yo encogiéndonos detrás de la protección de su padre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó incrédulo Arnold, su voz más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido en tan delicada situación.

Tú sabes. Delicada como en que un gato gigante estaba a punto de masticarnos por desayuno si no éramos increíblemente cuidadosos. Ese tipo de delicada situación.

"Cuando se acerque," Miles nos murmuró, ignorando la pregunta de Arnold, "ustedes deben correr."

"¿Y que hay sobre ti?" Preguntó Arnold aunque estaba bastante claro lo que le estaba diciendo.

"La voy a distraer. Les daré el tiempo que necesitan. Tienen que correr lo más rápido que puedan ¿está bien?"

"¡No!" Dijo Arnold inmediatamente, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar el destino de Miles. "Tiene que haber otra manera."

De mala gana reí y agité la cabeza, sobre su sobrecargado optimismo. "¿Otra manera? ¿Qué es lo que tienes en MENTE Cabeza de balón? ¿Sabes algún tipo de silbido para jaguares o algo? ¡¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer – darle un consejo?!"

Sus amplios hombros giraban con cada paso que daba, pero mi atención estaba enfocada en Arnold durante los segundos que conducían a nuestra violenta muerte.

"Quiero decir, algo como-como encontrar algo con que defendernos." Intentó de nuevo, aunque se estaba frustrando ante mi falta de entusiasmo ante sus planes de chico bueno de 'podemos salir de aquí con vida'.

"Defendernos. En serio. Contra eso." Gesticulé hacia dónde el jaguar había estado.

"¿Arnold? ¿Helga?" Dijo Miles suavemente, aunque estábamos demasiado enfrascados en pelear para notarlo.

"En lugar de pelear conmigo, porqué no buscas y vemos lo que-"

"Lo que tenemos es una mochila rota, dos cantimploras vacías y una soga. ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Quiénes intentar la táctica de lazar como vaquero de la selva o lo debo hacer yo? Toma tu turno." Mis palabras salieron como un grito murmullante, su respuesta silenciada por Miles.

"No es para arruinar su amigable discusión pero creo que deben de ver esto." Dijo, sus palabras nerviosas.

Arnold y yo giramos la cabeza por encima de los hombros de Miles; los conocidos ojos verde plateados que había conocido antes mirándome desde dónde estaba. Pero mis ojos pronto se desviaron hacia donde, descansando en su cuello, había una cadena de oro con una conocida gema de un ojo verde mirándonos y brillando.

 _Pero que…_

"¿Es eso…?" Preguntó Arnold, aunque no necesitaba terminar la pregunta.

Era EXACTAMENTE lo que pensaba que era-lo que todos pensábamos que era.

Este jaguar había sido mandado por los Ojos verdes.

Ella dio un paso más, esta vez en dirección de Arnold, y agachó la cabeza hacia el piso; la medalla de oro deslizándose por pelaje sobre su cabeza hasta caer en el piso a sus pies.

Miles y yo observamos horrorizados, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Pero en lugar de abalanzarse y acabar con nuestras vidas en ese mismo instante, el jaguar levantó la cabeza, miró de nuevo hacia los tres y se giró para caminar lejos; dejándonos sin aliento y congelados en nuestro lugar.

Debimos quedarnos de esa manera por un minuto completo, nuestros corazones claramente incapaces de calmarse lo suficiente para decir otra palabra sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Porque honestamente… ¿¡Qué diablos había pasado?!

"Yo eh-" intentó nervioso Arnold, "¿supongo que debo tomar esto?" Preguntó antes de agacharse y agarrar el collar y entonces levantarse para mirarlo de pie.

El pendiente era de un oro brillante y la luz le pegaba justo dónde reflejaba un rayo de luz directo al ojo. Esa era una gran cualidad.

Entrecerré los ojos y vi que en el centro había una gema verde que brillaba como una pupila mirando al frente. Era voluminosa, casi incómodo-no podía imaginarme usarlo alrededor del cuello.

 _¿Qué pasaba con los regalos?_ No pude evitar pensar, la confusión sobre toda mi cara. _Digo, qué tal algo útil como direcciones o el rastreador de La Corazón o un botón para rebobinar y llevarnos en el tiempo antes de que esta loca aventura pudiera comenzar. Atrás a la clase de español en dónde solo éramos mi amor y yo-yo y mi amado Arnold. Arnold, con su buen ser, su corazón generoso. Arnold con su ser amoroso y palabras cariñosas que habían suavizado mi irritada alma. Arnold quien-_

"Creo que esto se abre… como un relicario o algo," murmuró mientras intentaba abrirlo, aunque luchaba tanto que sus manos se resbalaron y dejó caer el collar completamente.

Miles se agachó para recogerlo e intentarlo, "Es mucho más ligero de lo que esperé," comentó mientras intentaba encontrar un botón que liberará el cierre. Pero luchó también, su frustración creciendo como cada fracasado tirón. "Viejo, ¿Qué pasa con este broche? Yo-yo…" Gruñó intentando abrirlo, mi paciencia siendo probada mientras esperaba para que la cosa se abriera.

Después de un minuto, cedí. "Criminal, déjenme hacerlo." Estiré la mano y le quite el collar de la mano para mirarlo. "Ustedes bebés…"

Era rectangular, la insignia del ojo bastante familiar mirándome. Miles tenía razón cuando dijo que el pendiente era mucho más ligero de lo que parecía, pero mientras lo sostenía en mis manos no pude evitar sentir que estaba también hueco – algo escondido dentro detrás del obstinado broche.

Pensando en mis recuerdos de los broches que había intentando en el pasado, casi instintivamente levanté mi dedo índice arriba para mantener la orilla de la apertura firmemente en su lugar antes de dar un ligero apretón y abrir el broche fácilmente. "SI," exclamé, luego lo sostuve hacia Arnold con una sonrisa. "Míralo y llora, Arnoldo."

"¿Cómo lo-"

"Es justo como un relicario que tuve-" me interrumpí a mi misma y tragué saliva encogiéndome de hombros con increíble indiferencia. "Quiero decir, tu sabes. Sólo fue el toque especial."

Él extendió la mano por el colguije y lo tomo de la mía. Lentamente, con el pulgar el dedo índice lo abrió para revelar un panel secreto con un papel plegado beige. Mirándonos entre nosotros tres, abrió el papel doblado y miró hacia lo que fuera que estaba escrito en él que pudiera ser tan importante para ser confiado a un JAGUAR sobre todas las cosas.

"¿Bien?" Pregunté después de que leyó por un momento, sus ojos escaneando el papel salvajemente. "¿Qué es?"

Miró por encima del papel, sus ojos verdes volando entre los míos y los de su papá mientras lo observábamos impacientes.

"Direcciones," dijo, su rostro iluminándose mientras fijaba su atención en su papá. "Mamá nos envió indicaciones."


	21. Un buen consejo de papá

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: Un buen consejo de papá**

* * *

 **~Helga~**

Por supuesto que Miles había estado súper impresionado con Arnold y su rutina de chico listo lector de imágenes. Entre los dos, no tomó mucho tiempo para traducir la nota que Stella nos había enviado, aunque traducirla de ahí era una historia diferente.

" _Esta primera oración aquí, creo que intenta decir, 'A través de un divino anfitrión,' pero entonces de nuevo, este arco de aquí pudiera hacerlo-"_

" _Cuarto. En un cuarto muy divino," dijo Arnold mientras se inclinaba para alcanzar y golpear la imagen, "el recuadro es más que un circulo ¿no crees? Y si es un circulo, entonces-"_

" _Eso lo hace una habitación. Bien pensado, Arnold." Miles le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa._

 _Era fascinante observarlos traducir unas pocas tontas figuras – como el juego más intenso de Pictionary que había visto; y era una Pataki. No podía creer que un idioma completo pudiera divulgarse con solo unos cuantos dibujos; dibujos los cuales aparentemente tenían unas cuantas líneas al azar que podían significar cosas completamente diferentes._

 _Criminal, y yo que pensaba que el español era difícil. ¿Lo que Miles y Arnold estaban haciendo? Eso era otro nivel de difícil._

 _Sonreí para mí misma mientras los observaba inspeccionar cada imagen. Si los ojos verdes podían hacer todo esto con unas pocas imágenes, imaginen las historias que pudieran contar si tuvieran acceso a los emoticones._

" _Esta luce como lleno, como llenar algo. Así que…" Arnold pensó un momento, aunque Miles estaba en la misma sintonía y terminó por él._

" _Lleno con. Quiere decir lleno con. ¿Y ves esto?" Apunto al símbolo de al lado del que acababan de traducir. "Santo o sagrado. Este es el símbolo de su Dios, Xtil. Él es que se dice está atrapado en la Corazón." Miles explicó, entonces regresando su atención de nuevo al papel. "Santificado y gracia. Así que tenemos…"_

 _Al unisonó, leyeron en voz alta mientras Miles apuntaba junto a cada imagen para guiarlos como una pelota de karaoke. "En la habitación más sagrada llena de santificado y gracia."_

" _Vaya instrucciones," murmuré mientras me movía para sentarme en el piso de la selva y recargaba la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol._

" _Sólo son las dos primeras líneas, Helga." Dijo Arnold calmadamente mientras me miraba con una sonrisa._

" _Stella me ha estado mandando notas como esta por años ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Miles con ánimo, aunque yo lo miré con escepticismo. "Ella escribe en acertijos." Se giró para mirar a Arnold con una sonrisa, "Tu mamá siempre ha sido una loca por la poesía."_

 _Mis orejas se levantaron figurativamente y me senté derecha ante la mención de mi palabra favorita con p. "¿P-Poesía?" Pregunté, Miles girándose y asintiendo con la cabeza._

" _Ajá, ¿por qué?" Miró entre Arnold y yo por una pista de lo que había levantado mi interés, pero solo me empujé para sentarme en mis rodillas y mirarlos mientras se amontonaban alrededor de la misteriosa carta con acertijos._

" _Porque soy algo así como una maestra de la poesía." Admití sin medir mi orgullo. "Eso es lo que yo HAGO, ¿bien? Ustedes leen imágenes, yo escribo poesía."_

 _Arnold asintió con la cabeza mientras Miles lo miraba por confirmación. "Es cierto."_

" _¿Así que cual era la primer línea de nuevo?" Pregunté mientras tomaba una varita cercana y la hacía girar en mis manos como un pequeño bastón._

 _Miles miró hacia el papel y repitió, "En la habitación más sagrada, llena de santificado y gracia…"_

 _Puse el palito en el suelo y lo arrastré para escribir las palabras que Miles había dicho y luego señalé una por una mientras leía en voz alta. "En la habitación más DIVINA… llena de SANTIDAD y GRACIA, ¿eh?"_

 _Tomé el palito de nuevo y lo golpeé contra mi barbilla un par de veces._

" _¿Una habitación? ¿Cómo una casa?" Preguntó aunque su tono no parecía ser tan seguro._

 _Negando con la cabeza, enfoque mi concentración en las palabras. "¿Por qué diablos alguna habitación al azar en una casa aún más al azar sería santificada y sagrada? No…" golpeé la ramita sobre la palabra 'gracia' en el polvo. "¿Un templo?" Pregunté después de un momento; Miles y Arnold se giraron para mirarme._

" _Un templo," Repitió Arnold, "¿En la ciudad antigua? ¡Eso-eso puede ser! ¿Crees que intente llevarnos de vuelta a la ciudad?" Preguntó a su papá entusiasmado._

 _Miles asintió con la cabeza pensando en la idea antes de asentir completamente. "Ajá… vale intentarlo. Su templo es conocido por ser el lugar más sagrado para todos los Ojos Verdes. Tampoco está tan lejos de dónde estamos ahora." Se giró para mirar sus alrededores como ubicándose a sí mismo y ver hacía dónde dirigirse._

" _¿Siguiente frase?" Pregunté con una sonrisa._

Continuamos así casi por una hora, asegurándonos repasar cada frase cientos de veces antes de escribirla en el piso debajo de mí.

Desafortunadamente, cada frase no era tan fácil de descifrar de la misma manera que las primeras dos lo habían sido.

" _¿Cómo La Corazón puede estar en el rostro de alguien? Quiero decir, ¿siquiera qué estamos buscando? ¿Algún tipo punk con la cara llena de perforaciones o algo?" Pregunté mientras el sol comenzaba a descender; el brillo cayendo sobre la selva para llenar las hojas verdes con fuego de la tenue luz._

" _¿Tal vez es figurativo? Tal vez no está realmente en la cara de alguien…" Sugirió Arnold, Miles asintiendo afirmativamente._

" _¿Así que ustedes dos no piensan que pudiera estar escondida dentro del cráneo de un cuerpo que tendremos que desenterrar de una cueva con murciélagos y fantasmas y con locos hechizos tantricos? ¿No creen que pueda ser eso?" Me crucé de brazos con una sonrisa juguetona._

" _Helga…" Arnold frunció el ceño y giró los ojos._

" _Criminal, era una BROMA. Cielos. Lo siento por intentar aligerar la situación con un poco de humor."_

 _Miles al menos se rio, aunque Arnold parecía un poco molestó con mi pequeña rutina de stand-up en la selva. "¿Qué tal si solo vamos a la ciudad y lo averiguamos ahí? Estoy seguro que una vez que descansemos el resto del poema tendrá sentido."_

Pero esa no era una respuesta lo suficientemente buena para mi ¿cierto?

Esto debería ser pan comido para mí. Esto debería ser el momento para brillar de Helga G. Pataki en el cual bajaría de los cielos y salvaría el día como la hermosa, inteligente, valiente y increíblemente independiente y brillante mujer que soy.

¿Era mucho pedir?

¿Por MI momento?

Ya era lo suficientemente malo que el super glorioso papá de Arnold estuviera en nuestra pequeña velada. No podía pensar directamente con él cerca. Todo lo que podía enfocarme era en que tanto necesitaba no estropear esto-no era cuestión de nada. TENÍA que impresionar al papá de Arnold, especialmente cuando Arnold ya lo había observado con ojos de corderito y adoración.

Ojos que no me habían mirado de la misma manera cuando pensé que casi teníamos algo. No me habían mirado de esa manera por todo un día.

Oh ajá, tenía que admitirlo. Estaba CELOSA.

TAN celosa.

Laser arroja fuego, flamas consumiendo mis entrañas, ESE tipo de celos.

Hacía mi piel gritar.

Habíamos estado en esta aventura de la selva juntos por casi una semana. Habíamos dicho lo que sentíamos y pasado (al menos algo así) por nuestros sentimientos ocultos del pasado y falsa bravuconería y toda esa basura, y eso estaba bien y todo eso. Pero no éramos ALGO aún. Al menos no oficialmente.

Y con nuestro viaje sin terminar y con el papá de Arnold haciendo nuestro pequeño dueto un trío, un había mucho tiempo para que todo se arruinara.

Sí permitía que mis nervios tomaran lo mejor de mí como siempre lo hacían cuando se trataba de ser yo misma frente a alguien más con Arnold cerca, podía arruinarlo todo en la manera que siempre lo hacia y regresar al principio.

Y no iba a regresar a ser la bravucona miedosa de sus propios sentimientos.

Sin embargo, Arnold parecía incansable por todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora. Me enloquecía la manera en la que estaba al lado de su papá y hablaba con él todo el camino a la ciudad mientras _yo_ los seguía por detrás como una llanta de un triciclo.

 _No seas celosa, Helga._ Me decía a mi misma mientras caminábamos. _Acaba de encontrar a su papá, por Dios santo-¡dale al chico un respiro!_

Pero no podía.

Había esperado casi tanto como Arnold había esperado para ver a sus padres para que me correspondiera mis sentimientos. Había pasado incontables noches tras noches llorando hasta dormir porque sabía que ese hermoso ángel con cabeza de balón nunca me amaría de la manera que yo lo amaba y lo adoraba.

Así que LO SIENTO si me sentía un poco timada ante mi posibilidad de convertirme en la novia de Arnold Shortman.

Sonreí distraídamente ante la idea.

La NOVIA de Arnold Shortman.

Miles parecía pensar que lo era… y si el propio papá de Arnold pensaba que éramos novio y novia, bueno entonces cielos, tenía que ser verdad ¿cierto?

 _¡¿Cierto?!_

Mientras caminábamos por la selva con el sol bajando detrás de los árboles y haciendo espacio para la luna en el cielo oscuro, no pude evitar volver a pensar en las instrucciones que Arnold y Miles habían traducido del poema de Stella.

 _En la habitación más sagrada_

 _Llena de santidad y gracia_

 _La respuesta a lo que busca_

 _Reside tras el rostro_

Mis ojos se movieron hacia arriba y observaron como las nubes comenzaban a formar remolinos sobre mí. Su color carbón pintaba el cielo en pinceladas irregulares como pintura sobre un lienzo. Un pesado rocío brillaba sobre el horizonte como neblina, pintando efectivamente el brillo naranja de la luna sobre mi pálida piel mientras caminábamos. Las oscuras nubes grises se arrugaban como sábanas en el cielo; protegiendo con seguridad al orbe resplandeciente como un niño en una cama que ya está profundamente dormido.

 _Por los ojos de nuestro ángel_

 _La luz guiará el camino_

 _Has viajado alto, ahora viaja abajo_

 _Lejano de la luz del día_

Repetí el poema una y otra vez, las palabras grabadas bajo mis parpados cada vez que pestañeaba en la oscuridad; Miles deteniéndose al frente mientras decidía donde debíamos acampar.

 _En la habitación más sagrada_

 _Llena de santidad y gracia_

 _La respuesta a lo que busca_

 _Reside tras el rostro_

 _Por los ojos de nuestro ángel_

 _La luz guiará el camino_

 _Has viajado alto, ahora viaja abajo_

 _Lejano de la luz del día_

"Podemos dormir aquí esta noche," Dijo Miles con una sonrisa, aunque mi cerebro aun estaba enfocado en esas palabras.

 _Has viajado alto, ahora viaja abajo_

 _Lejano de la luz del día_

* * *

"Lo que no puedo creer es que ustedes sobrevivieran tanto tiempo por su cuenta aquí. Especialmente por la avalancha y tu brazo," Miles apuntó hacia el brazo de Arnold ahora recién curado; el listón que una vez estuvo seguro en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. "5 días aquí afuera. Ya han superado todas las probabilidades." Se maravilló, aunque no había parecido tan impresionado hasta ahora.

Parecía necesario.

"Ajá, para cuando regresemos a casa serás lo suficientemente bueno para estar en ese programa, 'Debería estar muerto'." Solté una risita mientras metía las últimas de mis frutillas en la boca y nos sentábamos alrededor del pequeño fuego.

Habíamos acampado justo bajo el acantilado por donde había caído y nos había guiado a la cueva; pensando que era mejor quedarnos lejos de la ciudad a esta hora de la noche 'por si las dudas'.

Después de todo, La Sombra podía estar en cualquier lado.

"Probablemente estaríamos muertos si no fuera por Taki. Fue la razón por la que logramos llegar al campamento de la Sombra en primer lugar." Dijo Arnold como un hecho seguido por un bostezo que le estiró el rostro.

"¿Taki? ¿Es un amigo suyo?" Preguntó Miles mirando entre nosotros dos.

Asentí con la cabeza, una sonrisa suave en los labios. "Ajá. Si lo es."

"Probablemente es tu amigo también, considerando que le salvaste la vida." Añadió Arnold, Miles reaccionó con una expresión asombrada.

"¿Cómo pude salvarle la vida? He estado en una celda durante 18 años."

"Era uno de los niños," Dije tranquilamente, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí. "Uno de los niños de la ciudad."

El silencio apareció entre nosotros sentados alrededor del fuego, el saber de lo que había dicho cayéndole en la cabeza.

"Pero todos ellos-" Intentó Miles, aunque Arnold respondió antes de que pudiera terminar.

"No todos ellos. Él se cayó y se escondió en otro lado. Vio todo-nos lo dijo." Aclaró Arnold, otro pequeño bostezo peleando contra él.

Esto pareció tener un gran efecto sobre Miles; sus ojos brillando una vez más mientras agitaba la cabeza con incredulidad. "Los vi… vi, vi a todos…" No podía lograr decir las palabras para explicar sus sentimientos porque NO había manera de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Arnold tocó el hombro de Miles suavemente, casi tentativamente, y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. "Sé que es difícil recordar a todos los niños que murieron ese día, pero Taki no murió." Dejó caer su mano y continuó, "Puede ser solo una persona, pero tú le SALVASTE la vida-tu y mamá salvaron una vida. Y a la vez… él nos ayudo a Helga y a mí. Algo loco cómo funciona la vida." Agitó su propia cabeza ante su reflexión antes de que Miles se uniera con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy bueno con los consejos? ¿Incluso para tu extraño padre?"

Arnold rio entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza, "Solo un millón de veces. Básicamente es el terapista gratuito de Hillwood. Intenté tomar su lugar una vez… pero digamos que nadie puede dar consejos como lo hace Arnold, aquí."

"Así que Taki," Miles nos redireccionó a nuestra conversación previa, "¿Qué fue lo que les dijo?"

"Algunas cosas que dijiste," respondí encogiéndome de hombros, "Quiero decir que nos dijo sobre la profecía y todo, pero estoy segura que sabes todo de eso."

Me miró sin expresión, ninguna indicación de que me entendiera en su rostro.

"Papá… en la celda-pensé que sabías que era yo. ¿Por lo de la profecía? No pensaste que-"

Aunque Miles ya estaba negando con la cabeza, "Era una suposición… con lo que La Sombra dijo y como actuaban los Ojos verdes después de que naciste…" Su voz se apagó, la mía propia interrumpiéndolo con más preguntas.

"¿Tú… no sabes sobre la profecía? ¿La que habla sobre Arnoldo y ustedes? ¿Quieres decir que no les dijeron?" Mis preguntas eran rápidas y no podía mantenerse lo suficiente para responder a una sola.

"Sabíamos sobre su… fascinación contigo, Arnold. Pero como dije-eso solo era por cómo habías nacido. Encontraron que fue… un milagro divino que detuvieras el volcán, pero nunca nos hablaron sobre sus historias o profecías. Sólo hablamos sobre la enfermedad…" Miraba entre los dos casi desesperado en la esperanza de entender de lo que estábamos hablando.

"¿Quieres hacerlo tu, o debo hacerlo yo, Salvador Arnold?" Pregunté con una sonrisa, Arnold regresándola al girar los ojos y luego aclarándose la garganta para comenzar la historia.

"De alguna manera profetizaron todo esto. La Sombra, la ciudad siendo destruida, la enfermedad, hasta que tú y mamá vinieran aquí y me tuvieran. Todo." Respiró profundamente y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. "Taki dijo que piensan que YO soy la llave para regresar La Corazón. Que seré yo quien la encuentre y la entregue a su ciudad escondida y salve a todos." Emitió una pequeña risa y luego rio nerviosamente entre risas.

Intenté sonar tranquila, esperando que pudiera aligerar la última parte de la profecía, y que no sonara tan amenazante y completamente loca. "Ajá, y la mejor y más confusa parte es todo el asunto de que La Corazón necesita que él-"

Arnold me interrumpió al instante, "necesita que la entregue a su gente. Digo. YO. La idea completa suena chiflada ¿sabes?"

Lo miré curiosa, la frente fruncida confundida. "Arnold, ¿qué estás-"

Arnold me lanzó una mirada de advertencia, una mirada que no le había visto en años y me dio escalofríos. "Escuchaste lo que dijo Taki. Realmente creen que yo puedo hacer esto." Se impulsó para levantarse para abandonar la conversación tanto como fuera posible. "Lo cual puedo hacer ahora, con su ayuda." Le ofreció a su papá una sonrisa, quien la regreso desconfiado.

"¿Y a dónde vas?" Pregunté, mis ojos pegados a él mientras se levantaba.

"De repente estoy demasiado cansado. Estoy seguro que también estás cansada, Helga. ¿Estás lista para dormir? Tenemos un largo día mañana."

No pude evitar más que reír ligeramente ante su extraño comportamiento; un comportamiento que solamente Arnold poseía cuando estaba intentando mentir pero fallaba miserablemente.

"Ajá, ajá, estoy cansada pero aún tengo unas buenas horas más en mi." Levanté los brazos para estirarme hacia el cielo con un respiro profundo llenando mis pulmones. "Ve tu, Melenudo. Te alcanzo en un minuto."

"¿Estás segura, Helga? Digo, HAS estado despierta por casi dos días," estaba balbuceando, entrando en pánico al intentar alejarme de su papá quien nos observaba complemente confuso, "Y estoy seguro que tu-"

"En serio," respondí con una risa falsa que sirvió como una advertencia que el propio Arnold pareció captar, "estoy bien, adelántate, ¿a menos que necesites un cuento o algo? ¿Una canción de cuna? ¿Un vaso de leche caliente? ¿Ayuda para contar ovejas?" agité mis pestañas hacia él pero él solo frunció el ceño y cedió.

Arnold suspiró y giró los ojos y se dio la vuelta para ir dentro de nuestra tienda improvisada que Miles y él habían hecho mientras yo 'supervisaba'. "¿No tardarás, cierto? Es solo que-"

"Si, si, si. Criminal. ¿No puede una chica sentarse por unos pocos minutos más antes de ir a dormir?"

Sus ojos me rogaron por entendimiento en una plegaria silenciosa-una que completamente entendí pero estaba lista para desecharla en el momento que él desapareciera en la tienda de campaña.

Arnold me conocía bastante bien – tenía que haber dicho la verdad de nuestra historia. Y por cómo estaba actuando, sabía que yo estaba planeando en decir su secreto sobre el sacrificio.

Solamente no podíamos NO decirle, después de todo.

Especialmente desde que, por la manera en que Arnold lo miraba, Miles podría ser al que afectaría más.

"Ve, Arnold. Ella estará segura conmigo. Me aseguraré que no se quede despierta tan tarde." Miles lo animó con un guiño y una sonrisa que pareció relajar a Arnold un poco; lo suficiente para que cediera y finalmente entrara a la tienda.

Dejando a su querido y viejo papá y a mi solos.

La luz de la luna permaneció iluminándonos mientras la luz del fuego danzaba en nuestra piel en dónde estábamos sentados.

"¿Así que, qué piensas?" Pregunté después de un momento, "¿De la profecía?"

Miles sonrió y se encogió de hombros; tomando un sorbo de agua de la cantimplora que habíamos rellenado en un arroyo cercano. "Suena como una buena profecía."

Yo giré los ojos y me recargué en mis antebrazos sobre mis muslos mientras estaba sentada. "Aunque no te dijo toda la cosa."

Miles se giró para mirarme con la ceja levantada aunque no pareció muy sorprendido. "¿En serio?"

"¿Qué, pensaste que ese actuar era un comportamiento normal en el cabeza de balón?" Pregunté con una sonrisa, aunque respiré profundamente antes de continuar con mi historia. "Creo que piensa que te vas a asustar. Aunque, si fuera tu, probablemente me asustaría también."

"Ponme a prueba." Insistió antes de tomar otro trago de su cantimplora y luego ofrecerme algo, aunque yo negué con la cabeza en un silencioso 'no, gracias.'

"Cuando encontremos La Corazón," comencé tentativamente, "estará muerta. Lo que sea que eso signifique, aunque supongo que quiere decir rota."

Sus ojos azules me miraron intensamente y tragué saliva e intenté continuar. "Y la única manera de repararla… es que el Salvador sacrifique lo que más ama. Ósea Arnold y ósea tú y tu esposa… sus padres."

Miles asintió con su cabeza mientras yo hablaba, las palabras parecían no ser la amenaza que había pensado.

"¿Así que piensas que lo que más ama… somos nosotros? ¿En serio? ¿ESTÁS PREOCUPADA por mí?" No pude decir si estaba sorprendido o entretenido por la idea, así que me fui por la última idea y fruncí el ceño.

"No te hagas ilusiones, *padre*. Conozco lo suficientemente bien a Arnold para saber que no podría sacrificar a nadie en ese corazón suyo, mucho menos a sus padres. Solo pensé que tenían derecho a saberlo, eso es todo.

Él rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza completamente. "No me preocuparía por mí, Helga. La mayoría de las leyendas y profecías solo son historias glorificadas. Creo que estaré bien."

"Lo que digas. Sé que me gustaría saber si una muerte segura estuviera sobre mí-con o sin lujosa profecía antigua." Resoplé, aunque mi afirmación de repente sonó como si no estuviera diciendo para nada la verdad.

¿Me gustaría saber que mi tiempo estaba contado? ¿Me gustaría saber si todo el esfuerzo que puse en la escuela (Ja, claro) y en casa (esfuerzo en casa… si claro) y aquí en la selva darían frutos al final?

Me senté perdida en mis pensamientos alrededor el fuego danzante. El aire era húmedo a pesar del viento, y mi cuerpo estaba sudando tanto por el calor y por el miedo de lo que vendría.

"Arnold hablo bastante sobre ti cuando estábamos en prisión." Miles dijo al azar, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿He?"

"Dijo que eras su bravucona personal, pero que al parecer eres muy diferente a lo que aparentabas. Que siempre lo has sido."

Resoplé, "Seguro que lo hizo. Como si Arnold fuera a hablar sobre mí a un perfecto desconocido. A pesar de que resultaste ser su padre y todo eso."

"¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Ustedes dos están juntos, cierto?"

Su pregunta me cayó como una cachetada; un comentario de 'en tu cara' que me molestó más que nada. ÉL era el que tenía todo el amor y la atención, no YO. Todo lo que había recibido era una palmada en la espalda por darme cuenta que teníamos que dirigirnos a la ciudad desde que él y sus instintos paternales habían aparecido.

 _¡Todo está en tu cabeza, idiota!_ Me alenté, _Tomó tu mano cuando estábamos corriendo de La Sombra ¿cierto? Te dio esa mágica e increíblemente buena plática motivacional detrás de esa cabaña y te besó con esos delicados, dulces y deliciosos labios justo antes de que nos atraparan ¿cierto?_

Aunque sin importar lo que había hecho, todo parecía como una fantasía que había imaginado-como un increíble sueño del que había despertado justo antes de que se pusiera bueno, muy bueno.

"¿Juntos como… cómo su novia?" Me burlé, tratando de parecer como si la idea nunca me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, "buen intento, pero no. No en tantas palabras al menos." Empecé a buscar más palabras para llenar el vacío pero era demasiado grande para llenarlo. "No es como si fuera importante, para nada, no es como si alguna vez fuera a ocurrir, incluso si lo hiciera, por alguna razón. Lo cual no pasa." Fruncí el ceño.

 _Ajá, porque eso era ser discreta. Estoy segura que realmente lo engañe, tonta._

Mi corazón se estremeció contra mi pecho, mis emociones se estaban volviendo locas. La tensión recorrió todo mi cuerpo y antes de que lo supiera, mi boca estaba diciendo palabras que aseguraban que arruinarían cualquier posibilidad de que le agradara a Miles siquiera por un segundo. "¿Por qué te importa a ti de todas formas? Quiero decir, no me conoces. Pudiera ser una completa psicópata con una obsesión por los cuchillos y una colección de trolls. Podría ser una espía secreta o una asesina serial o algo. NO me conoces."

"Pero Arnold si." Era una afirmación, del tipo que no estaba segura como tomar, pero me detuvo en seco.

 _No estaba actuando como si hubiera arruinado mis posibilidades por mi gran bocota…_

Viéndolo curiosamente, le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa, "¿Me estás 'shippeando' con tu hijo o algo, Miles?"

Él imitó mi mirada, confundido el mismo, "Bueno, no estoy seguro de lo que significa 'shipear'," sonrió, "pero él se preocupa mucho por ti. Y si mi hijo se preocupa tanto por alguien, quiero apoyarlo en lo que sea que su corazón le diga hacer." Sus palabras eran honestas y cálidas.

Era extraño lo natural que se sentía hablar con él.

Era el mismo tipo de atmosfera relajada que seguía a Arnold a dónde fuera; la atmosfera que arrastraba a la gente hacia él con nada más que una palabra.

Definitivamente era hijo de su padre.

"¿Y crees que su corazón le dice que sienta algo por su tormento de secundaria?" Pregunté mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás con mis manos.

"El tormento que lo siguió al otro lado del mundo para ayudarlo a encontrar a sus padres, si." Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con una pizca de brillo alegre en sus ojos. "Tal vez."

Reí entre dientes y agité la cabeza con algo de incredulidad, "Claro, Miles. Por mucho que me gustaría que tuvieras razón, estoy segura que cuando todo esto termine las cosas volverán a la normalidad de la manera que siempre lo han sido. Caso cerrado."

Me dolió el corazón ante mis palabras-rogando porque me retractara y tirar lejos cualquier pensamiento pesimista, pero no pude evitar que ese sentimiento recurrente que siempre había estado ahí permaneciera justo, ahí.

Como esa mentalidad de 'Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas', excepto que con cascadas, ladrones locos, jaguares y misteriosa gente de Ojos vedes obsesionada con una roca verde brillante.

Todas esas cosas estaba completamente segura que Las Vegas no las tenía.

De cualquier manera, no podía evitar el vacio de inseguridad creciendo en mi corazón que amenazaba con tragarme completa y escupirme como una goma de mascar usada. El fuego crujió frente a nosotros como una vieja televisión; mis ojos enfocados en él de la misma manera que cuando Bob ve sus novelas nada inteligentes y los tontos programas de juegos.

Miles se aclaró la garganta, "Cuando conocí por primera vez a Stella, de alguna manera me avergoncé a mí mismo," dijo arbitrariamente, su atención también en las crujientes llamas.

"¿En serio, cómo?"

"Me caí de un pequeño acantilado cuando la tierra se quebró bajo mis pies." Rió ante el recuerdo mientras agitaba la cabeza, avergonzado. "Vaya primera impresión que hice."

Sonreí imaginando la escena que había leído de su diario (no es como si le fuera algún día a decir eso), "¿Y aún así decidió darte una oportunidad, he? ¿Torpe y todo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba hacía su anillo de bodas aún envolviendo su dedo anular. "Era, ES la mujer más inteligente que he conocido. El hecho de que se enamoró de un tipo como yo… un milagro moderno."

"Bueno," comenté con una amplia sonrisa, "ahora eres algo viejo, así que no diría que es un milagro moderno."

"Ja, Ja." Replicó con sonrisa igual de amplia, "Aunque en serio, no estaba seguro si ella si quiera querría salir conmigo algún día. Así que nunca pregunté, aunque viéndolo bien ahora-definitivamente se sentía igual que cómo yo me sentía por ella."

Lo observé sospechosamente con los ojos entreabiertos y el corazón abierto.

"Aunque era demasiado lista, sabía todo sobre mi aún antes de que yo mismo lo supiera; era un médico, por el amor de dios y yo solo era un tipo cualquiera que podía leer pinturas en una pared. Si estaba interesada en mi, haría algo ¿cierto? Una mujer tan lista me lo haría saber ¿cierto?" No era una pregunta que necesitara ser contestada, la respuesta pasó hacia años antes en el recuerdo que me estaba contando.

Respondí de todas formas, "Supongo que estabas equivocado ¿he?"

"Completamente." Rió entre dientes, "En lugar de dar un paso, me senté y desperdicie cada oportunidad, humillación tras humillación-no tienes idea de cuantas veces esa mujer tuvo que arreglar mis huesos rotos y coserme de mis incontables caídas-aunque realmente la única cosa por la que estaba cayendo era… por ella."

Me empujé a mi misma para poder sentarme derecha y me giré del fuego para mirarlo. "Si, pero no es como si te avergonzaras a propósito. No es como si hubieras ido con la intención de ser una buena persona solo para estropearlo todo porque tuviste demasiado miedo de ser tu mismo o algo así." Me contuve por un momento y volví a empezar. "Digo… o algo como. COMO eso." _¡Tonta, Helga, tonta!_

Miles solo negó con la cabeza aunque su atención permaneció en el fuego frente a él. "No, no es exactamente lo que hice. Sobrepensé todo. Estaba intentando TANTO impresionarla, que sólo me asusté más y me avergoncé a mi mismo aún más. Era un circulo vicioso."

"Ajá," murmuré por lo bajo, "conozco el sentimiento."

"Me tomó un tiempo antes de darme cuenta de que ser yo mismo era lo que iba a hacer que Stella viera que yo era tan listo como ella, no mis constantes intentos por probarlo. Y después de darme cuenta de eso…" se encogió de hombros, "Bueno, el resto de historia."

"Espera," lo detuve antes de que se convirtiera en un pudín enamorado, "¿Así que quién le preguntó a quien? ¿No era ese todo el motivo de tu historia? ¿Decirme cómo finalmente le preguntaste?"

Miles entonces giró su cabeza para mirarme, una sonrisa amplia en sus labios. "A veces, no necesitas una etiqueta para aclarar lo que eres con alguien." Se encogió de hombros, "Nunca le pregunté. Y ella tampoco."

Me crucé de brazos, claramente distraída con el repentino cambio de eventos en su historia. "¿Quieres decir que nunca la invitaste a salir y ella nunca te invitó a salir de alguna manera para… comenzar a ser pareja? ¿Sin decirlo?"

"Sip." Dijo como un hecho y ORGULLOSO de sí mismo por su pequeño cuento de papá.

"¿Cómo siquiera funciona eso?" Pregunté completamente atónita ante el concepto de tal cosa.

"Salir con alguien es…" se detuvo por un momento para acomodar sus pensamientos antes de decirlos en voz alta, "No todo está dictado. No necesitábamos un título porque éramos felices con lo que fuera que estábamos haciendo-siendo amigos, compañeros, amantes-no necesitábamos un nombre que nos confinara en una burbuja. Yo sabía lo que sentía por ella, y ella sabía lo que sentía por mí." Suspiró y uso una de las ramas que tenía a su lado para ajustar los troncos quemándose en el fuego. "Supongo que es algo que aprendes cuando creces. Cuando ya has estado por ahí algunas veces, por decirlo así."

Lo observé mientras apuntaba hacia la madera crujiente bajo el calor de las flamas, "Así que si ustedes no estuvieran saliendo juntos y solo estuvieran viviendo su vida o lo que fuera ¿cómo sabrías que ella diría que sí? ¿Cuándo le propusiste matrimonio? ¿Cómo siquiera deberías proponerle matrimonio?"

Ahora estaba sonriendo, una tonta sonrisa que me recordó a una conocida sonrisa que había visto en un cierto tonto cabeza de balón muchas veces antes, "Porque SABÍA que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Desde el momento que la vi."

Su historia rondó en mi cabeza como si mi cerebro intentara procesar lo que me acababa de decir. La manera en que habló había sido tan cruda y tan real: el mensaje resonaba dentro de mí como una canción en una iglesia suspendida sobre vigas.

Aunque no tan poético como mis propios pensamientos.

 _¿Sin etiquetas? ¡¿Sin etiquetas?!_ Prácticamente grité dentro de mi cabeza, _¿Si quiera como tiene eso sentido?_

Quiero decir, claro, supongo que no NECESITAS un nombre para estar con alguien porque realmente es sobre sentimientos y la conexión entre dos personas. Pero eso no quiere decir que no es agradable sentir que eres… que eres…

Como si fueras parte de esa otra persona.

Parte de Arnold.

Quería ser eso. Quería ese nombre adjunto a mí y algún día adjunto a mi dedo. Quería esa etiqueta que me atara a Arnold por siempre; su nombre por siempre adjunto al mío. Quería que esa 'T'se abalanzara sobre las cartas con mi futura firma:

Helga G. Shortman.

Así que, si, diría que las etiquetas son bastante IMPORTANTES.

Aún si solo era 'novia'.

Pero entonces de nuevo… ¿Qué tan importante era tal etiqueta cuando estabas corriendo por tu vida en medio de una imperdonable selva? ¿Qué era una etiqueta más que un mero clic en una página de Facebook? ¿Importaba si éramos amigos, enemigos, compañeros contra el crimen o… o…?

Juntos.

La manera en la que siempre soñé que estaríamos algún día.

Juntos… Arnold y Helga.

 _¿Realmente necesitaba una etiqueta para que fuera real?_

"Sabes," Dijo Miles después de un momento de permitirme vivir en mi mente, "Arnold tiene razón-probablemente deberías ir a dormir. Tendrás suficiente tiempo para desvelarte cuando sea tu turno de vigilar."

"C-Correcto," Dije asintiendo con la cabeza y permitiendo que un bostezo se apoderara de mi cara, "He estado despierta por casi 72 horas."

"Casi." Respondió, su atención de nuevo en el fuego al frente.

Me di un empujón para levantarme y estirarme por un momento antes de respirar profundamente y lo dejé salir tan rápido que casi me hizo marearme. "Eh… te veré más tarde, supongo."

"Duerme bien, Helga."

Me quedé de pie un momento como si esperara que Miles dijera algo más, pero cuando no se volteó lentamente caminé hacia la tienda de campaña. Justo en la entrada desde dónde podía ver a Arnold ya bastante dormido adentro, miré sobre mi hombro hacia Miles mientras se sentaba en silencio frente al crujiente fuego. "¿Oye, Miles?"

"¿Si?" Preguntó mientras levantaba la mirada hacia mí.

"Gracias. Por eh… contarme esa historia." Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente regresó.

"Por supuesto. Es agradable tener gente a la cual contarle historias. Sólo espero no haberte aburrido tanto." Aunque por la mirada en sus ojos no parecía pensar que la historia fuera para nada aburrida.

Era como si me estuviera dando un… consejo de PADRE, o algo asi.

Mientras gateaba dentro de la tienda dónde Arnold estaba suavemente roncando lejos en la tierra de los suelos, me recosté sobre mi espalda en el suelo frio bajo nosotros y pensé en la historia que me había dicho una docena de veces.

No fue hasta que Arnold se dio la vuelta y rodeó mi cuerpo delgado con su brazo, que me sentí lo suficientemente relajada para silenciar mi mente y concentrarme en el calor que emanaba; la calidez que me había atraído mi vida entera.

" _Porque sabía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Desde el momento en que la vi."_

Suavemente cerré los ojos y escuché la rítmica respiración a mi lado; mis propios pulmones rápidamente tomando su ritmo y siguiéndole el paso.

 _Eso nos hace dos, Miles…_ pensé antes de caer por fin dormida.

* * *

La luz llegaba hacia mí a dónde estaba acostada a través de las grietas de las hojas que hacían el techo de nuestra tienda de acampar. Abrí los ojos bajo su calor y gruñí mientras me daba la vuelta para no ver a nadie junto a mí.

Nadie junto a mí.

"¿Arnold?" Pregunté algo ronca, mis ojos aún ajustándose a estar despiertos en el día.

La cortina de vegetación sombreando la luz de la mañana, evitando que se derramara completamente en el lugar; el rostro sonriente de Arnold asomándose dentro de la pequeña tienda de campaña. "Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?" Observé como jalaba la cortina completamente para dejar que la luz brillante me cegara temporalmente.

"No me despertaste." Mi voz estaba ronca e intenté limpiarla de la flema matutina deslizándose en la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

"Después de tu plan de escape y quedarte despierta la noche anterior, pensamos que merecías dormir un poco más." Explicó Arnold mirándose muy optimista a pesar de nuestros próximos planes para el día. Me miró expectante; sus ojos soñadores bloqueando los míos y manteniéndome en dónde estaba.

Esa hipnótica mirada suya mezclada con el calor de media mañana, me mandó en un frenesí en cuestión de segundos. Mi corazón golpeando rápidamente bajo sus ojos.

"Bueno, gracias, Melenudo. Que amable de tu parte." Logré decir, aunque mi tono no salió con su usual sarcasmo de tan temprano en la mañana. "¿Tú y tu querido papá pudieron ponerse al corriente esta mañana?" pregunté de repente mientras me impulsaba para sentarme; Miles viniendo a la tienda detrás de Arnold y colocando su mano firme sobre su hombro.

"La mayor parte de la noche también. Arnold se levantó una hora más o menos después de nuestra pequeña plática." Dijo con una sonrisa y un guiñó. "¿Lista para desayunar?"

Después de una muy bien balanceada dieta de más raíces y moras, destruimos nuestro campamento y lentamente hicimos nuestro camino-Miles liderando-hacia la ciudad una vez más; su apariencia permanecía igual que la última vez que habíamos estado aquí.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada de la ciudad desde la cueva. Pateé algunas de las rocas planas bajo mis pies desde dónde estábamos; mi atención en las diminutas goteras que rebotaban por el piso de la cueva. Arnold se paro detrás de mí, mi cuerpo palpitando ante el repentino calor de sus ojos preocupados puestos en mi dirección.

La última vez que habíamos estado aquí, no sabíamos nada. No sabíamos las historias de aquellos que amábamos; sus terribles experiencias aquí o los detalles sangrientos de lo que había pasado. Todo lo que teníamos eran pistas-esas montañas de cenizas, la sandalia de un niño, las incontables pilas de huesos; cada cosa solo una pequeña pista de algo más grande que no podíamos ver.

Y aún con esa vista limitada, la escena misma me había roto el corazón-tanto que las lagrimas habían llenado mis ojos y mi cuerpo había perdido completamente la sensación del mundo a nuestro alrededor en ese mismo momento. Todos los sentimientos de escenas de caza-escenas que actuaban como simples frases de lo que fue, pero que tampoco había conocido.

Aunque a través de los ojos de Taki y de Miles, nos mostraban la escena completa estos últimos días. Cada historia solo añadía detalles como si fueran colores en una página para colorear; ahora había una imagen final en nuestras cabezas mientras mirábamos hacia la alguna vez gran ciudad por segunda vez.

Era discordante.

Era alarmante.

Era mil veces desgarrador.

Recuerdos que nunca presencie con mis propios ojos llegaron a mi cerebro mientras observaba el pueblo fantasma. Mis ojos danzaron sobre cada remanente de las cosas horribles que habían tomado lugar a nuestro alrededor hacia tantos años. Los ojos de Arnold se sostuvieron fuertemente sobre mí, la empatía que siempre había tenido lo había hecho colocar un brazo gentilmente alrededor de mi cintura y atraerme hacía sus brazos los cuales eran cálidos y llenos de apoyo.

Apoyo, porque sabía que tanto me había afectado aún sin saber todo. ¿Así que con toda la información?

Era demasiado para soportar.

"Vamos, sigamos al templo." Me murmuró Arnold en el oído; su aliento fresco haciendo cosquillas en mi piel y haciendo que el vello del cuello se me erizara.

Solo nos tomo unos cuantos pasos en la ciudad conmigo a su lado para que Arnold se diera cuenta que Miles faltaba de seguirnos. Se giró, su brazo aún puesto protectoramente alrededor de mi cintura. "¿Vienes, papá?"

Desde dónde Miles estaba de pie, podías ver un suave brillo sobre sus ojos mientras observaba hacia lo que quedaba de la alguna vez gran ciudad que había conocido. La luz del sol rebotó en el camino de las manchas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, como hielo recién pulido de una pista de patinaje, y se quedó inmóvil; congelado en el precipicio de sus obsesivos recuerdos y de sus peores pesadillas.

El brazo de Arnold se apartó de mi cuerpo mientras se volvía para caminar hacia su padre, quien capturó su atención al instante. "¿Papá?" lo llamó mientras acercaba esos cálidos brazos para envolverlos alrededor de la persona que más amaba.

"Es peor de lo que imaginé…" Dijo Miles aunque su voz se quebró a la mitad, lo cual solo fue una señal para que Arnold pusiera esos hermosos ojos sobre los de su padre. "Todos están muertos-se fueron. Todos se fueron…"

"Vamos papá, no todos murieron. Mamá nos envió una carta-SABEMOS que no han muerto." Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el paisaje de la ciudad, el sol iluminando detrás de los edificios que quedaban como una especie de resplandor angelical. "Están allá afuera; y están esperando para que los salvemos." Le sonrió cálidamente.

Lentamente lo alejó de la base de la ciudad; el brazo de Arnold ahora protectoramente envolviendo la cintura de su papá mientras lideraban el camino para la vieja yo justo detrás, como la llanta del triciclo que era, hacia la ciudad y hacia el templo que se avecinaba.

Era extraño estar en el Templo con esa sensación de deja vu entre nosotros mientras observábamos alrededor. Nada había sido tocado; cada partícula de polvo parecía estar en su lugar y cada mariposa muerta aún cubriendo el piso. En el centro de la habitación estaba el altar y a su lado estaba el santuario que tanto había admirado y hasta envidiado sobre el que estaba esculpido idéntico a la semejanza de Arnold; la estructura ahora iluminada por la luz que venía a través del aún extraño orificio en el techo.

Inmediatamente, sus ojos escanearon la habitación en búsqueda de algo que pudiera hacer claro el acertijo de Stella y más fácil de entender. Arnold y Miles caminaron hacia paredes opuestas; enfocándose en las intricadas imágenes pintadas y talladas en la antigua piedra. Yo, por otro lado, me quede por el altar y a penas miré como padre e hijo, par de geeks, discutían posibilidades y traducciones que ni me involucraban a mi ni necesitaban mi opinión.

En el templo hacía calor-una humedad que prácticamente podías derretirte mientras estábamos en la habitación principal del templo. Gotas de sudor bajaban por mi cuello y lentamente, gota a gota, desaparecían en mi brasier o se disolvían en la tela sucia de mi playera rosa.

Era incómodo.

Era caluroso.

Era sudoroso.

Todo era asqueroso.

Casi todo estaba oscuro excepto por lo que era iluminado por la luz llegando desde el tragaluz en el centro del curveado techo.

¿Pero todo esto junto? ESO era EXASPERANTE.

Primero que nada-No me gusta el calor. Eso suena un poco como Rhonda Lloyd pero era verdad. Me pongo nerviosa, sudorosa y tiendo a que la incomodidad por el sudor el calor me induzca al enojo y lo tome contra la víctima más cercana disponible- generalmente la más disponible siendo Arnold.

Y ya que estaba por aquí y probablemente estaba justo tan irritado y enojado como yo, parecía tan normal dejar que el 'calor del momento' tomara el peaje sobre mí una vez más.

De repente, la sensación me bañó por completo (no una ducha fría, aunque definitivamente necesitaba una de esas)-era la sensación de asistir a una fiesta en la que nadie notaría si de repente desapareces, algo así como la mayoría de las fiestas a las que fui durante la secundaria.

Aparentemente ese sentimiento, el sentimiento de sentirse fuera de lugar, innecesario y lo más importante: un cero a la izquierda, no era restringido para fiestas esnob y citas de tres.

Sentimientos como ese podía también acompañar momentos como este: momentos entre mi verdadero amor y su siempre fabuloso padre quien había robado el momento de Helga G. Pataki.

Mi piel goteaba frio sudor hacia el piso del templo; mi frente empapada de las lágrimas propias de mi cuerpo, mientras los celos inundaban mis entrañas con la cabeza llena de adrenalina que no podía ni soportar yo misma.

"¿Buenas bromas por ahí? ¿Historias graciosas que compartir?" Pregunté con astucia mientras me derretía contra la piedra que hacía el altar detrás de mí. "¿Horóscopos de los Ojos verdes? ¿Antiguas columnas de consejos?"

Miles pareció sonreír aunque Arnold mantuvo sus cansados ojos sobre la pared frente a él; el sudor manchando la sucia tela de rayas pegada contra su espalda.

Con un suspiro y limpiándome la frente con la palma de la mano, intenté de nuevo. "¿Chicos, necesitas alguna AYUDA o algo? ¿Refrescarse? ¿Palabras de aliento?" Intenté mientras leían y releían las muchas líneas de los jeroglíficos grabados en la pared.

"¿Quieres enfocarte solamente en el poema?" Respondió Arnold distraído; su tono un poco acusador pero calmado. "Una vez que hayamos terminado de leer la pared, podremos comparar las anotaciones con el poema."

"Tal vez una vez que juntemos todas la ideas, la siguiente frase tenga sentido y podamos irnos de aquí." Intervino Miles, aunque su voz sonaba distraída – pedido mientras traducía.

Rodé los ojos molesta ante su casi idéntica respuesta y permanecí en mi lugar mientras me recargaba contra el altar; mis pensamientos llenos con los acertijos de GPS que Stella nos había enviado por medio de un jaguar.

 _En la habitación más sagrada_

 _Llena de santidad y gracia_

 _La respuesta a lo que busca_

 _Reside tras el rostro_

Miré hacia el templo vacio, mi cerebro recordando la escena de nuestro trío desesperadamente buscando en el pequeño lugar. Los tres podríamos probablemente llenar una alberca infantil con lo que estábamos sudando, el sol se estaba acercando más y más en el horizonte, preparándose para la puesta de sol y estaba bastante segura que una ampolla se estaba formando en mi talón en este preciso momento.

 _Qué pintoresco._

Golpeé con la punta de mi bota hacia el apedreado suelo, con el propósito de sentarme y enfocar mi cabeza; en el poema de Stella.

Había repasado las siguientes frases más de un millón de veces que probablemente podría recitarlas en sueños con una piedra en la boca y algodón en los oídos de tan bien que lo sabía. Pero sin importar cuantas veces había pensando en este estúpido poema mientras los chicos leían incesantemente la pared, nada tenía más sentido que la ÚLTIMA vez que lo había pensado. Mi mente estaba tan llena de 'divino', 'gracia', 'rostros' y 'abajo' que podría explotar.

¡El poema era una locura! Cada frase tenía menos sentido que la anterior. Digo, ¿qué podría significar el esconder algo detrás de un rostro?

¿Y los ojos de un ángel? ¿Qué ángeles veneraban ellos? No era como si hubiéramos tomado clases de religión de los Ojos Verdes allá en Hillwood. Todo lo que sabíamos sobre sus creencias era que POR ALGUNA RAZÓN, Arnold era como un santo para ellos-otro Dios en realidad.

Mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

 _¿Cómo un ángel?_

"¿Cómo vas por allá?" Preguntó Arnold, girando la cabeza para mirar hacia mí por encima del hombro, pequeñas gotas de sudor bajando por la parte detrás de su cuello. "¿Has tenido algo de suerte? ¿Alguna idea?"

"Deja de presionarme, Arnoldo ¿No crees que estoy trabajando en ello?" Dije de golpe, mis pensamientos intentando enfocarse en la posible epifanía que estaba teniendo en la niebla del pesado calor de la selva.

"Cielos, Helga, solo estaba preguntando…" Parecía lastimado y cuando levanté la mirada, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos por un breve momento antes de que yo los alejara y mirara a la dirección opuesta de dónde él estaba.

"Ajá, bueno ¿no crees que si hubiera tenido una idea de repente o revelación no habría dicho ya algo?" Me giré para encararlo, el fuego inundaba mis mejillas después de no tener a dónde ir. Me crucé de brazos fuertemente y fruncí el ceño, "No crees que hubiera dicho algo como, 'Oigan, Cabeza de balón y papá del Cabeza de balón, ya resolví el pequeño y extraño poema, ¿quieren que se los diga o solamente los dejo mirando hacia la pared como un par de idiotas?'"

Esto pareció dar en el nervio con Arnold y entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba ligeramente los labios. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'pequeño y extraño poema'? En primer lugar ese poema es la razón por la que hemos llegado tan lejos."

Sonreí y agité la cabeza desde dónde estaba justo al lado del altar y el santuario de Arnold. "Noticias de último momento, Arnold, no hemos llegado más lejos de lo que llegamos nosotros dos hace dos días. Estamos de regreso justo en dónde empezamos, solo que más sudados, más cansados e intentando alejarnos de un tipo loco antes de que NOS MATE."

Arnold se alejó ahora de la pared, un calor detrás de sus ojos que combinaba con nuestro ambiente caliente como el infierno. "Solo estamos de regreso aquí porque eso fue lo que TÚ dijiste que el poema intentaba decirnos. ¿Qué si es algún otro lado? ¿Qué sí este no es el lugar sagrado por el que supuestamente deberíamos estar buscando? ¿Qué pasa si lo interpretaste mal?"

Miles miró entre nosotros dos mientras continuábamos molestándonos el uno al otro; molestándonos como aves de rapiña sobre un cuerpo en descomposición.

Un cuerpo en descomposición bajo el sol.

El caliente, caliente sol.

 _¡Criminal! ¡¿Por qué hacía tanto calor?!_

Jale el cuello de mi playera para secarme la húmeda cara, "¿Qué es más sagrado que un templo sagrado, sabiondo?" Mi rostro emergió de la tela de mi playera mientras la dejaba caer para descansar de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo y observaba en dirección de Arnold.

"En serio," continué, "¿Qué ideas tienes tú? ¿Qué es más sagrado y divino para ti? ¿Un baño o algo?" Me detuve para el efecto y luego continué más enojada, "Y sabes, ¿qué pasa si TÚ interpretaste algo mal, he? Digo, has estado leyendo esa pared por demasiado tiempo-¿estás seguro que sabes lo que estás haciendo, *Futbol-cabeza*?"

Saltó ante el apodo extraño que le había puesto hacía meses; los recuerdos adjuntos a él parecía que lo habían detenido a media frase, lo que le permitió a Miles la 'entrada' que necesitaba para calmarnos de rasgarnos las vestiduras al estilo de los animales salvajes de la selva como los que estábamos actuando en la tundra de Centroamérica.

"Chicos, chicos, vamos" Interrumpió Miles, su cuerpo en guardía para encararnos a los dos mientras nos mirábamos entre nosotros. "No vamos a resolver nada peleando. Ahora, Helga," se giró hacia mí mientras me sentaba sin entusiasmo contra el altar, "creo que estás en lo correcto, sobre estar en el lugar indicado. Estoy seguro que Stella nos estaba guiando hacia el templo. ¿Por qué no ves un poco más alrededor e intentas enfocarte en el resto del poema mientras Arnold y yo continuamos revisando estas paredes por alguna pista que podríamos haber perdido. ¿Suena como un plan?"

Arnold respiró profundamente para calmarse, sus ojos viéndome preocupado por un momento antes de girarse hacia la pared que había estado estudiando. Lo observé obstinadamente, pasando un minuto completo antes de también girarme y encontrarme cara a cara con el OTRO Arnold que estaba en la habitación.

La versión grabada en estatua de Arnold.

Detrás de los orificios dónde los ojos deberían brillar con el familiar brillo de las gemas verdes como lo había visto la última vez-una familiaridad que tenían todos los ojos verdes. Parecía que les gustaba poner ese toque en todo-ese pequeño toque esmeralda.

Pero al mirar de cerca esos orificios de verde, me di cuenta que la gema no estaban en la estatua-estaban casi escondidas dentro… dentro como DENTRO de la cabeza de la estatua y detrás de su rostro.

 _En la habitación más sagrada_

 _Llena de santidad y gracia_

 _La respuesta a lo que busca_

 _Reside tras el rostro_

"¿Cómo vas por allá, Helga?" Preguntó Miles mientras yo miraba fijamente dentro de los ojos de la estatua de Arnold frente a mí. "¿Encontraste algo interesante?"

Me atraían, ojos los verdes de la estatua, las sombras alrededor de la aburrida esmeralda que ocultaban su verdadera belleza, realmente escondiéndolo.

"De hecho," una sonrisa se filtró en mis labrios mientras el sudor se posaba sobre mi labio superior. "Encontré algo como… revelador."

Arnold se giró, sus pisadas acercándose mientras caminaba hacia dónde yo estaba y deteniéndose justo detrás de mí. "¿Qué es? ¿Encontraste una pista?"

"Mejor," Dije, mis ojos puestos al frente en el verde observándome desde los orificios de piedra de los ojos. "Creo que LA encontré."

"¿Cómo… como La Corazón?" La voz de Arnold sonaba emocionada; Miles al instante se giró para caminar hacia donde estábamos Arnold y yo amontonados junto al altar.

"¿La Corazón? ¿Dónde?" Pregunto Miles mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación esporádicamente.

El verde brilló una vez más como guiñándome en alguna manera de reconocimiento.

 _La respuesta a lo que busca_

 _Reside tras el rostro_

 _Por los ojos de nuestro ángel_

Cada poética palabra hizo eco en mi cabeza como una cabeza como disco rayado; la respuesta sonando en mi cara y ahora directamente ante mis ojos, oculta en las sombras de una estoica mirada en mi dirección.

 _Criminal… la cosa había estado aquí todo el tiempo…_

"Siempre ha estado aquí." Dije en voz alta, aunque Miles y Arnold parecieron perdidos ante lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Dónde? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Arnold, mi brazo apuntando hacia los ojos de piedra-puestos sobre cada uno de nosotros; un brillo familiar mirándonos desde dónde estaba atrapada.

 _En la habitación más sagrada_

 _Llena de santidad y gracia_

 _La respuesta a lo que busca_

 _Reside tras el rostro_

 _Por los ojos de nuestro ángel_

 _La luz guiará el camino_

 _Has viajado alto, ahora viaja abajo_

 _Lejano de la luz del día_

"Es el momento de romper esa cabeza de balón tuya," Dije con una sonrisa, mi cabeza ahora girándose para mirar hacia Arnold, quien estaba sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados con la que me quedaba dormida imaginando cada noche.

 _Parece que ya estamos a medio camino…_


	22. Un severo caso de 'visión de túnel'

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Espero terminar pronto de traducir este fic para enfocarme también en Instruyendo a Arnold.

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capitulo 22: Un severo caso de 'visión de túnel'**

* * *

Realmente era solo una piedra.

Solo una tonta piedra verde con algunos diseños grabados en ella-nada especial. Había visto mejores proyectos de arte cada año en la exposición de la secundaria de Hillwood.

Pero su sola vista; el hecho de que La Corazón estuviera en nuestras manos-la mismísima cosa que habíamos estado buscando todo este tiempo… era lo que la hacía tan hermosa.

"No puedo creer que estuviera aquí," Dijo Arnold incrédulo mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia mí. Sostuve la Corazón directamente frente a mí; mis manos acunando cuidadosamente la piedra del tamaño de una sandía. "Justo frente a nuestros ojos… estuvo ahí todo el tiempo." Reiteró.

"Ajá. Y dentro de tu cráneo. Eso es bastante impresionante. ¿Quién diría que una piedra sagrada tan grande cabría en esa cabeza tuya con forma extraña?" Bromeé, Arnold riendo conmigo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Si, si, supongo que tienes un punto." Miró hacia mí con una creciente sonrisa-el tipo que ponía mis nervios al fuego bajo mi piel. Lentamente, Arnold levantó la mano para tomar La Corazón, pero en su lugar, colocó sus manos sobre las mías mientras yo la sostenía por la base. Al instante, miré hacía la tonta esmeralda que estábamos sosteniendo y respiré profundo cuando nuestras pieles se tocaron.

Sus manos acunaron las mías bajo la piedra; el calor radiando a través de ellas hacia las mías antes de acelerar mi cuerpo completamente en algún tipo de escalofrío caluroso. Levante la vista de la piedra solo para ver a Arnold mirándome tiernamente; la mirada entrecerrada hacía que mi corazón se acelerara de inmediato dentro de mi pecho.

"Esto fue por ti, Helga." Dijo Arnold después de un minuto de nuestro contacto visual. "Nosotros," comenzó mientras miraba hacía su papá detrás, antes de regresar a verme. Se detuvo mientras un fuerte sonrojo llenó sus mejillas; entonces se aclaró la garganta y lo intento de nuevo, " _Yo_ no lo hubiera podido hacer sin ti."

Sentí que todo el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones; todos mis órganos paralizados de repente al intentar respirar otra vez. "Tú… estoy segura que," pasé mi lengua por los labios como intentando 'reiniciar' y agité la cabeza. "Estoy segura que lo habrías he-hecho bien."

Pero Arnold no estuvo de acuerdo. "No hubiera podido. Helga. Esto es por ti, y-y no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente."

Miré sobre el hombro de Arnold para ver a Miles quien se había girado para enfocar su atención distraídamente en cualquier lugar menos en nosotros. Mis ojos regresaron a Arnold quien aún estaba sonrojado y esperando por mi siguiente movimiento.

"Bueno, aún no hemos interpretado el resto del poema," comencé, mi voz vacilante, pero haciéndose más fuerte y más juguetona con cada palabra, "Y tampoco hemos encontrado la ciudad escondida o a tu mamá. ¿Así que qué tal si te guardas esas gracias hasta entonces? ¿Crees que puedas soportarlo, *Futbol-cabeza*?" Le lancé una sonrisa juguetona aunque mi corazón aun estaba saltando contra mis costillas.

Él asintió con la cabeza, mientras se inclinaba por encima de La Corazón que nos separaba para suavemente colocar un beso sobre mis anonadados labios. Mientras se alejaba con una amable mirada en sus brillantes ojos verdes, respondió en su barítono cálido y sensual; "Creo que puedo soportar eso."

Mi aliento osciló, "¿A-ajá?" murmuré a través del fiasco enamorado que tenía por lengua y que pasaba en mi cerebro. Peleé contra la urgencia de darme una cachetada a mi misma para sacarme de ahí y en su lugar agité la cabeza. "Quiero decir, ma-más te vale ser capaz de soportarlo porque si escucho UN SOLO gracias prematuro salir de esa boca tuya, tendré que callarte yo misma." Levanté una ceja y ofrecí un ceño fruncido, "¿Lo entendiste, zopenco?" Aunque me relaje directamente después de que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

Arnold dejó salir una pequeña risita mientras asentía con la cabeza y alejaba sus manos de las mías para tomar La Corazón completamente y sostenerla en cautelosamente en sus brazos. "Lo que tu digas, Helga."

Miles entonces se acercó a nosotros; un indició de preocupación detrás de sus ojos azules. "¿Puedo verla?" Preguntó mientras se dirigía con la cabeza hacia La Corazón la cual reposaba en las manos de Arnold.

Sin una palabra, con cuidado le extendió la piedra a su padre quien la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Solo había visto La corazón una vez antes…" Estaba hablando como si estuviera en trance, "Stella y yo la rescatamos de La Sombra y ella se resbaló y…" Su voz se apagó mientras seguía mirando hacia La Corazón en sus manos.

"¿Y qué?" Preguntó Arnold, tanto sus ojos como los míos observándolo curiosamente.

"En todo el camino nunca la descubrimos-no es el tipo de artefacto el cual puedes mirar; es demasiado sagrado. Pero por lo que SÍ alcanzamos a ver… bueno… había estado brillando." Dijo antes de finalmente mirar hacia arriba y hacer contacto visual con nosotros.

No necesitabas ser un científico o un sofisticado arqueólogo como el papá de Arnold para decirnos que La Corazón no estaba brillando de la manera en la que lo acababa de describir.

Porqué simplemente no lo hacía.

La Corazón a duras penas se veía sagrada y su sosa apariencia podría pasar desapercibida por un observador cualquiera que pasara por ahí. Realmente era SOLO una piedra con algunas líneas grabadas en ella.

A pesar de su exterior, sabíamos lo que estábamos sosteniendo. Sabíamos lo que era esta tonta piedra, la piedra que alguna vez había brillado y sido sagrado que mantenía junta el mismo núcleo de lo que era la gente de Ojos Verdes, era la LLAVE para arreglar todo lo que había destruido la increíble avaricia y los motivos malvados de La Sombra.

Motivos, los cuales, por la mirada en el rostro de Miles, de hecho había tomado la vida misma de La Corazón dejándola vacía y muerta mientras reposaba en sus manos.

Miró de nuevo hacia abajo y negó con la cabeza incrédulo. "Esa profecía," su voz un murmullo, "no es solo una leyenda o algún tipo de historia antigua." Sus ojos se levantaron hacia Arnold y hacia mí, "lo que está escrito en esas paredes y lo que estamos sosteniendo en nuestras manos; hasta TÚ, Arnold… Todo es real. Todo esto."

La mirada en su rostro-esa clase de expresión de 'algo no está bien aquí', estaba marcada sobre nuestras actitudes alguna vez optimistas y esperanzadoras que Arnold y yo habíamos tenido. Era la mirada de un golpe de realidad; un golpe de realidad que le decía que todas las cosas que Taki nos había dicho sobre los sacrificios, el amor y Arnold eran verdad e iban a pasar.

Tragué saliva por un momento mientras la realidad me golpeaba fuerte-me golpeó en el estomago hasta que estaba hecho nudos que no podía deshacer sin importar que tanta paciencia tenía. Me tragaron por completo, las palabras de Miles, pero no fue tanto antes de que Arnold procesara lo que había dicho e inmediatamente comenzara uno de sus famosos 'momentos positivos de Arnold'.

"Sé lo que esto parece y que la profecía va a pasar, pero TIENE que haber una manera de arreglar La Corazón sin que nada le pase a nadie. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es trabajar juntos y encontraremos la manera. Somos listos y creativos y sé que tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para cambiar lo que dice la profecía." Miró hacia nosotros dos, "No voy a sacrificar a nadie por nada."

"¿Aún si eso significa vida o muerte?" Pregunté con una ceja levantada y cruzándome de brazos.

"¿Lo harías tú?" Contraataco con lo que me calló de inmediato.

Porque yo lo haría.

Pero sabía exactamente a quien sacrificaría si significara la vida o muerte de Arnold… solo no quería admitir que la respuesta era yo misma.

Así que en lugar de ceder ante mi misma con esa oscura respuesta, giré los ojos y fruncí el ceño, "Vamos todos, hay que tomarnos de las manos y hacer esto JUNTOS," bromeé como lo había hecho hacia años, en el escenario de micrófono abierto de nuestra clase de cuarto grado, "Si CREEMOS en nosotros mismos, podemos hacer las elecciones correctas y hacer las cosas correctas." Detuve mi imitación mientras Arnold me miraba irritado. "Por favor, Arnold. El destino es el destino. No hay manera de rodearlo. Encara los hechos y date cuenta que-"

"No, Arnold tiene razón," Dijo Miles de repente; interrumpiéndome efectivamente a la mitad de la oración. "Podemos hacer esto, pero tenemos que mentalizarnos-esa fue la única razón por la que fui capaz de sentarme en esa celda durante todos esos años." Le ofreció una sonrisa en la dirección de Arnold. "Pensé en ti todos los días; como habías crecido y los amigos que habías hecho. Pensé en Stella y cómo algún día nos reuniríamos con nuestro pequeño bebé milagroso. Y aquí estoy con mi hijo a mi lado en un antiguo templo con La Corazón en la mano listo para encontrar a mi esposa. No es imposible-solo es difícil. Pero eso no nos da motivo para dejar de intentarlo."

La conocida sonrisa esperanzadora de Arnold iluminó su cara y no pude evitar sonreír con él, aunque la mía era mucho menos optimista en comparación.

"¿Ves, Helga?" Intentó Arnold, "Podemos hacer esto. Juntos. Como un equipo. Pero no sin tu ayuda."

Ambos, Miles y Arnold, me miraron expectantes mientras yo permanecía de pie, desafiante frente a ellos. Un sentimiento de pánico comenzó a reinar mientras ellos esperaban, aunque yo permanecí estoica, como la estatua detrás de mí.

 _¿Tenía sentido? ¿Estábamos destinados a fracasar? ¿Valía la pena arriesgar una vida? ¿Una vida que Arnold amaba más que a nadie más?_

Me había encariñado algo con Miles, aunque en su mayoría exudaba el ciego optimismo de Arnold con un toque de sarcasmo que parecía que solo yo apreciaba realmente. Era un tonto, pero era un buen tipo y todo lo que Arnold quería en un padre.

Pero sabía que juego estaba jugando. Estaba jugando la carta del 'buen padre', caminando voluntariamente hacia una situación de la que sabía que podría no salir.

Porque tanto Miles y yo sabíamos que lo que Arnold había dicho era cierto-no sacrificaría a nadie por nada. Pero su papá lo haría. Estaba más que segura que Miles se sacrificaría por Arnold en un segundo si era de vida o muerte Y significaba salvar a los Ojos Verdes.

Solamente no quería ver a Arnold con el corazón roto.

"¿Bien?" Preguntó Arnold después de un momento de mi mirada al vacio, para posarlos en mi amor frente a mí. "¿Ayudarás?"

 _Arnold quiere que le ayude,_ pensé mientras miraba a esas profundas albercas de verde mirándome en dónde estaba de pie. _Quiere que sea parte de esto, una parte de encontrar a sus padres y regresar La Corazón a los Ojos verdes… quiere que sea un-que sea un héroe junto a él._

Me mordí el labio un momento, _¿Pero cuál es el precio? ¿A qué precio te sigo cuando se lo que se avecina? ¿Qué precio debo de pagar para salvarte de esta imperdonable profecía-una que hasta tú, mi ángel de cabellos dorados, no podrías huir?_

Los pensamientos giraban sin fin en mi cabeza, _Lo pagaría, sin importar el costo, sin importar el cargo y sin importar el posible resultado. Oh-ver esa luz en tus ojos; ver la felicidad de reunirte con tus padres los cuales has estado buscando desde el inicio de tus días._

 _Y sin embargo_ -Arnold estaba esperando, Miles detrás de él; No podía detener mi monólogo interno. _Ver la mirada en su rostro cuando tengas que hacer tu elección-esa horrible y desgraciada elección de quien debes dejar ir por el bien común. ¿Podré verte sufrir? ¿Podré hacer tripas corazón la angustia de ver lo que la decisión haga contigo?_

Asentí con la cabeza, mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho ante su decisión inminente. _Lo haré. Iré contigo, mi amor-hasta el final del mundo. Estaré a tu lado. Secaré tus lágrimas. Te apoyaré en la que fuera que sea tu noble decisión, a pesar de las consecuencias. Yo-Helga G. Pataki, no caeré en mis propios miedos egoístas y en su lugar me levantaré sobre ellos desde dónde pueda ayudar a guiarte a través de cualquier obstáculo que se muestre-hasta esos que no te atrevas o no desees mirar._

 _Mi amor, en este dilema tan peligroso, estaré junto a ti. Tanto como las estrellas brillen sobre nosotros en el abismal cielo nocturno, permaneceré a tu lado-inquebrantable. Esto, una promesa como un voto solemne a mi único verdadero amor con cabeza de balón._

Aún mirándome mientras salía de mi trance, aclaré mi garganta. "Claro, Arnoldo," finalmente decidí con un pequeño suspiro aunque se sintió más como el primer paso para saltar de un barranco al abismo sin fondo. "Estoy dentro ¿bien? Pero espero que no tenga razón, como generalmente la tengo."

"Gracias, Helga." Respondió con una sonrisa que me aturdió por completo mientras mi nombre danzaba fuera de sus labios hacia mis oídos; su mismísimo tono desintegrando cualquier frustración en mi cuerpo. "Ahora, ¿qué tal el poema? ¿Cuál es la siguiente frase? ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando, Maestra de la poesía?"

El guiño que Arnold lanzó en mi dirección hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran una vez más y me costó trabajo recordar el poema que había estado recitando por horas. "Veamos," dije pensando seriamente.

 _En la habitación más sagrada_

 _Llena de santidad y gracia_

 _La respuesta a lo que busca_

 _Reside tras el rostro_

 _Por los ojos de nuestro ángel_

Eso era lo que nos había traído al templo, esas frases nos trajeron a La Corazón. ¿Así que qué faltaba?

" _La luz guiará el camino_

 _Has viajado alto, ahora viaja abajo_

 _Lejano de la luz del día."_

Recité las palabras restantes; mis ojos cerrados ligeramente para recordar lo que había escrito en el suelo a kilómetros de aquí de dónde estábamos de pie en el templo.

"La luz guiará el camino," Repitió Arnold mientras Miles le ayudaba a poner La Corazón segura dentro de la mochila con una sola correa que habíamos tomado del campamento de La Sombra. Él la cerró y entonces se la puso sobre el hombro. "Luz… ¿Creen que ESO tenga algo que ver con eso?"

Mis ojos siguieron su dedo, el cual estaba apuntando arriba hacia el techo curvo que, entre más lo observaba, realmente parecía ser la forma de un volcán. Era como ver dentro de un volcán.

 _Eh…_

Observé hacía la abertura arriba de nosotros y seguí la luz que iba hacia justo a dónde estábamos de pie ahora, al lado del Arnold de piedra-su cabeza abierta desde donde habíamos extraído La Corazón como una cirugía al cerebro.

"Si la luz es ESA luz de ARRIBA… entonces ABAJO sería-" Comenzó Arnold, aunque Miles terminó rápidamente por él.

"Subterráneo. ¡Por debajo de la luz del día, exacto! Pero DEBAJO DE…. ¿qué?" Se giró alrededor, sus ojos en todas direcciones que pudiera pensar; Arnold siguiendo los pasos de su padre vagando por el templo.

Yo mantuve mi mirada arriba, mientras me enfocaba en la luz brillando hacía abajo en dónde estaba de pie. La luz era cálida; la sensación de que empapaba mi piel, lo cual solo hizo que sintiera más calor del que ya tenía. Probablemente, mi sudor haciéndome brillar en la luz, haciéndome ver como uno de esas pobres excusas de depredadores vampiros de esa serie de vampiros adolescentes en la que Rhonda siempre estaba pensando.

Comenzó un dolor agudo en mi cuello y alejé mi atención del techo para girar mi cabeza hacia un lado en un esfuerzo de estirar los irritados músculos de mi cuello.

"Luz, luz, luz… la luz no puede apuntar a nada." Miles dijo mientras se arrastraba en el espacio donde estábamos, cada uno de sus pisadas lentas rechinando mientras caminaba. "Toda el área principal es iluminada por esa luz."

"Pero no puede decirnos que vayamos debajo de TODO EL TEMPLO. Tiene que haber un túnel o algo… en algún lugar." Dijo Arnold antes de mirar alrededor sin rumbo y buscando de nuevo.

Mientras giraba la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás, los músculos de mi cuello relajándose al fin de estar mirando arriba hacia la luz por tanto tiempo, mis ojos vagaron solo para posarse en la cabeza abierta de la estatua de Arnold junto a la que estaba parada.

"Los Ojos Verdes son conocidos por cómo esconden las cosas-nunca es en el lugar más obvio. Así que tal vez estamos buscando esto demasiado en grande… debemos entrecerrar nuestras opciones." Miles pensó en voz alta mientras se detenía por un momento para enfocarse en lo que acababa de decir. "Necesitamos pensar… como un Ojo Verde."

 _Pensar como un Ojo Verde,_ repetí en mi cabeza mientras miraba hacia la estatua que solo me observaba con los ojos vacios y el cráneo semiabierto.

La cabeza había sido hecha para abrirse por la mitad, bastante simple, justo antes de los parpados de los ojos. Todo lo que había tomado era inspeccionar un poco más para encontrar la 'grieta' de las dos partes y con algunos movimientos y gruñidos, la cabeza se había abierto completamente; revelando La Corazón la cual había estado esperando adentro a salvo.

A pesar de su claro propósito de mantener una antigua reliquia sagrada a salvo, no podía soportar mirar hacia la cabeza de Arnold abierta de esa manera-siendo una estatua o no. Era perturbador mirar su cabeza completamente abierta y vacía como la disección de una momia o algo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomé la mitad de su cabeza que colgaba abierta y cuidadosamente la jalé para que las dos mitades pudieran encontrarse y volver a ser una sola. Una vez que la estatua estuvo de vuelva a la gloriosa forma de Arnold, di un paso hacia atrás para admirar de nuevo el trabajo que los Ojos Verdes habían hecho con tal santuario.

Todo su cuerpo de piedra estaba cubierto por profundos grabados y remolinos que eran similares a los diseños grabados en el altar a pocos metros de aquí. Cubrieron la estatua completa como venas visibles enredándose hacia la conocida cabeza oblonga con los ahora espacios vacios por ojos. Mire hacia dentro, esos oscuros círculos de alguna manera llenos de luz, y sentía que me atraían. Era como si el piso debajo del templo de repente me había alejando y yo era libre frotando en las palabras del poema de Stella con el santuario de piedra frente a mí.

 _Por los ojos de nuestro ángel_

 _La luz guiará el camino_

 _Has viajado alto, ahora viaja abajo_

 _Lejano de la luz del día_

 _Los ojos de NUESTRO ángel… Luz…_ mis pensamientos desarticulados y aún así enfocados como por la mira de un tiro. Estaba tan cerca. _Estás tan cerca, Helga… ¡solo PIENSA! ¡PIENSA!_

"¿Helga?" La voz de Arnold me sacó de mi proceso de pensamiento y me giré para mirar hacia él y su papá quienes me estaban observando completamente petrificados.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté aunque ellos continuaron mirando hacia mí con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Qué están mirando?" Siguieron mirando, sin moverse. Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño, "¿Por qué no tomas una foto o algo? Durará más tiempo." Dije sarcásticamente aunque los dos permanecieron sin decir palabra ante mi intento de humor.

"¿Helga, qué hiciste?" Preguntó Arnold impactado.

Mantuve mi atención en él mientras fruncía el entrecejo. "¿De qué estás hablando, Melenudo? He estado aquí todo el tiempo. No he hecho nad-"

"Por los ojos de nuestro ángel, la luz guiará el camino."Recitó Miles mientras daba unos pocos pasos en dirección del altar; mis ojos lo siguieron mientras caminaba ciegamente hacia él.

Arnold lo siguió detrás, sus ojos enfocados igual en el altar dónde Miles estaba de pie. "Lo hiciste… lo encontraste, Helga."

"¿¡Encontré QUÉ?! ¿Por qué no me dicen de qué demonios están hablando? Todo lo que hice fue cerrar la cabeza de tu gemelo acá," me giré para apuntar hacia la estatua pero me detuve cuando pude ver de lo que habían estado hablando.

Dos sólidos rayos de luz que emitían los ojos vacios del santuario; la luz apuntando directo hacia la superficie del altar. Pero la luz brillando de la ventana del techo hacia la cabeza del santuario de Arnold y que salía por los ojos vacios no era la parte que nos tenía a los tres estupefactos.

Era el hecho de que esos dos rayos de luz, una vez que pegaban en el altar, se alineaban perfectamente con los dos ojos grabados en la superficie en medio de un diseño que parecía Azteca. La luz se sostenía como si fueran dos láseres que apuntaban listos para disparar en dirección a dónde el poema de Stella nos había estado guiando todo el tiempo.

 _Por los ojos de nuestro ángel_

 _La luz guiará el camino_

 _Has viajado alto, ahora viaja abajo_

 _Lejano de la luz del día_

"El altar… está debajo del altar," Finalmente dijo Arnold para todos, una sonrisa iluminándole la cara.

"Bueno. Vamos a hacerlo pedazos, hermanos." (Super Smash Bros) Me reí de mi propia mala broma, Miles lanzándome una intensa mirada desaprobadora. "Quiero decir… vamos RESPETUOSAMENTE a hacerlo pedazos, hermanos," Intenté de nuevo aunque no pareció cambiar nada.

"No podemos destruir el altar, es demasiado sagrado." Dijo firmemente Miles, Arnold asintiendo a favor a su lado.

"¿Pero no es claramente lo que nos está diciendo?" Presioné mientras miraba entre los dos.

"No nos está diciendo que lo destruyamos," Su papá dijo a la defensiva, "No nos dirían que destruyéramos el altar. No ESTE su altar MÁS sagrado; su lugar más sagrado en toda la ciudad."

Arnold miró hacia la base del altar, los engranes funcionando en esa gran cabeza suya mientras pensaba. "¿Qué tal si… qué tal si intentamos moverlo? ¿El altar? ¿Creen que se pueda?"

"ESA es una buena idea, Arnold. Entre los tres, será sencillo." Predijo Miles con una sonrisa.

Pero Miles estaba equivocado.

Sin importar que tanto empujáramos los tres o jaláramos la base del altar para intentar moverlo, la terca piedra no se movió nada-ni siquiera un centímetro. Cada gruñido y gemido mientras empujábamos solo nos cansaba más, y no tomó más que unos pocos minutos para que nos rindiéramos por completo.

"Tiene que… haber… otra… otra manera." Resopló Arnold después de nuestros intensos intentos de empujar el objeto inamovible.

"Enfrenta… los hechos… Cabeza de balón," dije entre jadeos recargándome contra el altar, "tendremos que… romperlo."

Miles dejó salir un respiro resignado, "Supongo… supongo que tienes razón." Colocó sus manos en el borde del altar a mi lado y curvó ligeramente la espalda para estirarse. Entonces se giró con sus manos en el borde y se recargó hacia atrás para descansar como yo estaba. "Tendremos que-"

Ante el repentino peso adicional de Miles contra la superficie del altar, la parte superior se movió a un lado haciendo que tanto Miles como yo cayéramos de espaldas. Una vez que nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado, nos giramos rápidamente para ver hacia el agujero que había revelado la superficie del altar ahora torcido.

Quedó claro que habíamos intentado mover el altar de la manera incorrecta.

"¿Así que era la parte de arriba lo que necesitábamos mover TODO ESTE TIEMPO?" Pregunté irritada de que hubiéramos gastando tanto tiempo y energía intentándolo mover por la base.

Miles soltó una risita. "¿Ves? ¿Eso fue fácil?"

Juntos empujamos el resto de la base superficial del altar para revelar lo que parecía ser un orificio sin fondo en el piso.

Un agujero negro sin fondo. Justo ahí. En medio del altar. En medio del templo. En medio de la abandonada ciudad perdida. En medio de la selva. Era como esa canción de cuna sobre el agujero en medio del mar, excepto que este era menos encantador y mucho más como 'esto te va a matar'.

Miramos hacía el agujero por un momento, los tres inclinándonos sobre él como niños pidiendo deseos a un pozo. "No puedo ver el fondo," Dijo Arnold mientras echábamos un vistazo al agujero negro.

"Parece que hay orificios para los pies aquí," Se dio cuenta Miles mientras apuntaba a un lado del agujero el cual parecía ser un túnel. "Se supone que debemos escalar hacia abajo."

"¿Escalar hacia abajo?" Pregunté mientras me ponía de pie para mirar hacia Arnold y Miles. "¿Cómo siquiera sabemos que nos va a llevar a algún lugar? ¿Cómo sabemos que tiene fin y no nos llevará a ningún lado?"

Miles sonrió, "No lo sabemos. Eso es lo divertido."

"¿Ajá? Bueno, creo que tienes una idea muy sesgada de la palabra 'diversión'." Repliqué mientras Miles comenzaba a subirse al altar y hacia el oscuro túnel; sus pies encontrando fácilmente los orificios.

Se sostuvo ahí y miró hacia arriba dónde estábamos Arnold y yo con una sonrisa, "¿Van a venir o qué?"

* * *

Realmente no pensarías que te da miedo la oscuridad hasta que hay una razón para temerle.

Por ejemplo, cuando te vas a dormir en la noche y apagas las luces para que la habitación se llene de oscuridad-n o hay razón para tener miedo de nada porque sólo estás haciendo ambiente para que puedas dormir por la noche.

Pero si estuvieras, sabes, escalando hacia abajo un túnel a oscuras que te guiaba a algo que no tenías ni idea y cada paso hacia abajo solo se oscurecía más y más hasta que todo a tu alrededor está lleno de infinitas posibilidades de maneras en las que puedes morir de una manera horrible y dolorosa y que nadie podría siquiera encontrar tu cuerpo porque estás, básicamente, bajo tierra…

Si ESE es el caso, encontrarás que temerle a la oscuridad es un miedo bastante legítimo.

Pero Helga G. Pataki no le tenía miedo a nada. No señor, nosotros los Pataki enfrentamos nuestros miedos de FRENTE; no nos damos por vencidos como un bebé llorón asustado por su propia sombra.

Al menos, eso era lo que me seguía diciendo mientras nos adentrábamos más y más en el abismo que solo podíamos esperar que nos guiara al santuario escondido de los Ojos Verdes.

Uno por uno, llegamos al fondo del túnel. Un salto del último orificio para los pies y aterrizamos en el piso de una cueva; el aire fresco rodeándonos y haciendo que mi piel se erizara en comparación con el aire caliente en el que habíamos estado en el templo hacía unos cuantos minutos.

La cueva en la que estábamos parados era más grande de lo que había esperado; el techo parecía alzarse por metros. Estaba comenzando a preguntarme cómo es que los Ojos Verdes habían encontrado estas geniales cuevas escondidas por debajo de la superficie de la tierra, pero mi admiración rápidamente fue opacada por una nueva pregunta: ¿Ahora qué?

Frente a nosotros desde donde estábamos había tres túneles ligeramente iluminados; todos hechos por el hombre en la cueva con un trabajo en piedra conocido de la gente de Ojos Verdes. Justo en el frente del túnel central había un pódium de algún tipo hecho de piedra y portando los familiares diseños de Ojos Verdes que habíamos visto en el altar arriba en el templo. Culminando en el centro de los diseños, sin embargo, había una figura rectangular con un círculo al final.

Miles, Arnold y yo nos tomamos turnos para mirar cada túnel, nuestros pensamientos virtualmente los mismos aunque nadie los dijo en voz alta.

 _¿Qué túnel tomamos?_

"No podemos tomar el del centro. Es demasiado obvio." Indiqué mientras inspeccionaba el túnel de la derecha.

"Y debemos de tener cuidado porque cualquiera de estos túneles puede estar lleno con trampas mortales," Añadió Miles pensativo; su propia atención enfocada en los exteriores de las entradas de los túneles como si estuviera buscando por algún tipo de guía.

"¿Así que cual se supone que debemos tomar?" Pregunté de nuevo mientras observaba como Arnold vagaba para inspeccionar el pódium en el centro del 'cuarto' en el que estábamos. "¿Quieren jugar piedra, papel o tijera o qué?"

"Sólo espera un segundo," Dijo Arnold muy serio, "Tal vez hay algo escondido en todos estos diseños que nos de alguna pista."

"¿Una pista, he?" Pregunté mientras lentamente caminaba hacia Arnold mientras él se agachaba para mirar hacia la base del pódium. "No sé ustedes, pero todo lo que veo son diseños."

Miles permaneció detrás de nosotros mientras inspeccionábamos el pódium; su mirada enfocada en mirar dentro de cada túnel como para ver lo que había oculto pasando el brillo de la antorcha, la cual colgaba de la pared dentro de cada posible pasaje.

"Puede que no sean jeroglíficos, pero el diseño me parece conocido," meditó Arnold mientras miraba sobre cada uno de ellos; su mano pasando sobre las curvas de los diseños delicadamente. "Como este," golpeó ligeramente en la línea de la figura vagamente familiar, "casi parece como…"

Miró hacia el collar que Taki le había dado antes de que entráramos al campamento de La Sombra. "Me pregunto si…" Arnold se quitó el collar del cuello para comparar las líneas del pódium con el pendiente que había estado usando. Valientemente, giró el pendiente y lo empujó contra las líneas del pódium con un pequeño CLIC.

Inmediatamente, un rugido como de unas nubes de lluvia furiosas llenó la cueva; los tres giramos la cabeza para buscar la fuente de tal sonido. En segundos, rocas comenzaron a caer desde lo alto del techo para caer en el piso de la cueva. Miles rápidamente se agachó y corrió de las piedras para pararse junto a Arnold y a mí mientras nos levantábamos de nuestras posiciones agachadas para observar lo que habíamos hecho.

Parecía que las rocas habían caído para bloquear dos de los tres túneles que habíamos considerado como nuestro camino hacia la ciudad escondida; algo así como una de las opciones 50/50 en el programa de 'Así que quieres ser millonario' que siempre veía Bob.

"¡No puedo creer que funcionara!" Dijo Arnold en medio de risas entusiasmadas tomando de vuelta el collar para deslizarlo sobre su cabeza y dejarlo descansar de nuevo en su cuello.

"Ya somos dos, Cabeza de balón," Dije con una sonrisa y me giré para verlo con una sonrisa alentadora. "Vaya manera de usar esa enorme cabezota tuya." Empujándolo, le ofrecí una sonrisa juguetona y observé como un tenue color rosa nubló sus mejillas.

"Cielos, gracias Helga." Respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

"Oye, lo que sea para mi tonto Cabeza de balón favorito." Le lancé de vuelta un guiño antes de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia el túnel que quedaba a la derecha.

Parecía un largo camino, aunque la luz parpadeante de la antorcha en la pared no ayudaba para ver que tan lejos llegaba. Observé la flama de la antorcha bailar por un momento antes de resoplar y ponerme las manos en las caderas.

"¿Bien? ¿Nos vamos a ir o solo nos sentaremos admirando la arquitectura?" Dejé caer un brazo a mi costado y miré hacia Miles y Arnold, quienes estaban observándome, "¿Quién va a guiar el camino? ¿Arnold el salvador, Papaito o yo misma?"

Con un voto unánime a favor de Miles, hicimos nuestro camino dentro del túnel con él guiando aunque los tres podríamos fácilmente caminar lado a lado todo el camino. Arnold levantó el brazo para tomar la antorcha de la pared y sostenerla para guiar nuestro camino.

Las paredes estaban vacías, lo cual no esperé. Hasta ahora, todo lo que habíamos tenido contacto tenían algún tipo de símbolo de los Ojos Verdes que nos apuntaba hacia dónde ir, pero dentro de este túnel en penumbras no había nada más que piedra a dónde quiera que miraras.

Además de la falta de decoración en las paredes, no había ninguna trampa mortal tampoco; algo que casi estaba esperando que encontráramos. ¿No debería haber dardos en la pared o grandes rocas que nos persiguieran mientras corríamos gritando? ¿No deberían las paredes estarse cerrando y el piso desaparecer bajo nuestros pies con cada paso de dábamos?

Aparentemente no.

Aparentemente, los escritores de películas no tenían ni idea de lo que era realmente viajar por debajo de la tierra en búsqueda de ciudades antiguas, porque lo habían escrito todo mal.

Sólo nos tomo minutos para que llegar al final del túnel que nos obligó a girarnos y pensar en qué diablos habíamos hecho mal.

"¿Ven la pared, verdad?" Pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia abajo.

Arnold suspiró. "Ajá, es una pared, Helga."

"¿En dónde nos equivocamos? No vi nada allá atrás. Es solo… piedra." Murmuré; mi cuerpo casi explotaba de frustración. "Digo, ESTE es el camino que se supone debíamos tomar ¿cierto? Es por lo que las otras entradas se bloquearon ¡así que esta tiene que ser!" Lance mis brazos hacia arriba frustrada y di un paso más cerca hacia el mero final.

"No entres en pánico aún, no hemos buscando alrededor aún completamente," Miles me animó aunque no se sentía confortante para nada su falso entusiasmo. "Pudimos haber perdido algo, está bastante oscuro aquí."

Arnold vagó lejos con la antorcha sólo para detenerse unos pocos centímetros atrás y agacharse para mirar el piso.

"Bueno es algo difícil de mirar a las cosas cuando solo tienes una sola luz. ¿No encontraron ningunos cerrillos en su búsqueda de tesoros en el campamento de La Sombra?" Presioné más por mi enojo que por un enojo dirigido hacia Miles.

"No, pero SI encontré mi látigo," Dijo con una sonrisa y lo sacó de su cinturón para mostrármelo, aunque, de nuevo, estaba menos que interesada. "Te sorprenderías cuantas veces puede ser necesario un látigo."

"¿Oh, sí?" Dije con una sonrisa; Arnold ahora estaba limpiando algo en el piso que había estado admirando. "¿Qué tal si tu látigo nos saca de este túnel y me convenceré. Porque esta pared-" le di unas palmadas suaves a la piedra un par de veces "-es un poco gruesa para que vayas a usar tus métodos de Indiana Jones."

Me giré de nuevo para inspeccionar la pared, aunque esta vez vi algo que no había visto antes; una grieta alrededor de las cuatro partes de la pared – casi como el marco de una puerta.

El marco de una puerta.

Esto… era una puerta.

"¿Oye Miles? Creo… creo que esto es-" Pateé la pared tan fuerte como pude, y estoy segura que la pared crujió justo lo suficiente para probar mi teoría. "¡Una puerta!"

"¿Encontraste una puerta?" Preguntó Arnold desde dónde aún estaba agachado y mirando hacia el piso. "Eso es extraño…" Su voz se apagó, aunque yo continué hablando.

"Uh, ajá, claro, si crees que es EXTRAÑO encontrar una manera de salir de este horripilante corredor. En serio, Arnold, trae tu trasero aquí y ayúdanos a empujar para que se abra y poder continuar con es-"

"Porque creo que encontré una puerta también," terminó, ahora girando su cabeza para mirarnos con la pizca de una sonrisa. "En el piso."

Inmediatamente Miles fue hacia Arnold y se agachó a su lado para investigar de lo que estaba hablando. "Helga," dijo después de observar un momento, "Ven a ver esto. ¿Qué piensas TÚ?"

Rodé los ojos y puse las manos en mi cadera, " _Creo_ que estamos perdiendo el tiempo buscando otras puertas cuando acabo de encontrar una JUSTO AQUÍ." Mi mano lanzó un gesto descuidado en la dirección de la pared sin salida, aunque ni Arnold ni Miles se preocuparon por mirar a dónde yo estaba de pie.

Girándome, me sobé las manos preparándome para empujar la pared que nos estaba bloqueando el camino a nuestro destino final. Justo cuando puse las manos en la fría pared, Miles gritó, "¡Helga, espera!" deteniéndome.

"¿Qué? ¡Criminal!" Respondí, ahora completamente irritada por la situación.

Lentamente me giré ante el sonido de una piedra siendo sacada de otra piedra; Arnold y Miles sacando cuidadosamente un gran cuadro del peso para revelar otro túnel en la profundidad de la oscuridad en la cual ya me estaba acostumbrando.

"Oh, ajá, eso DEFINITIVAMENTE es una puerta," Miles exclamo mientras cuidadosamente dejaban al lado la losa y Arnold metía la antorcha abajo para poder ver mejor.

"Es un pasaje… va por mucho hacía abajo, "Comentó Arnold, aunque me estaba impacientando en dónde estaba de pie junto a mi PROPIA puerta.

"Así que TÚ encontraste una puerta y _yo_ encontré una puerta. ¿Nos vamos a dividir como al estilo Scooby-doo o tomaremos una decisión? Porque si me preguntan a mí, mi puerta, es, bueno, una puerta real y creo que el camino más lógico para ir-"

"Exactamente," Dijo Arnold, interrumpiéndome (rayos, me estaba molestando de ser interrumpida). "Ese es el camino LÓGICO. Pudiera ser una trampa."

"Una trampa." Repetí sin mucha expresión. "¿Cómo sabemos que la tuya no es una trampa, Arnoldo?"

"Lejano de la luz del día," Respondió con las palabras del conocido poema de su mamá. "¿No crees que deberíamos continuar hacia abajo? ¿Seguir con el tema del poema?"

Le di un vistazo hacia atrás a la puerta que había encontrado, ahora abierta por una rendija, y suspiré mientras me giraba para encarar a Arnold y Miles quienes aún estaban agachados alrededor de la sorpresiva entrada.

"¿Van a ir abajo aun si yo fuera por este otro camino, cierto?" Pregunté sinceramente, aunque Arnold negó con la cabeza.

"No te dejaría atrás, Helga. Sólo que pienso que este camino… creo que es a dónde debemos ir. Y sé que tu también lo piensas."

La manera en la que manejaba mi cerebro se sintió casi como si estuviera siendo atacada; como si me conociera mejor que yo misma y eso me ofendió de alguna manera.

¿Cómo me conocía TAN bien? ¿Cómo podía mirarme una vez, una mirada ante como estaba actuando, y SABER los pensamientos que pasaba por mi cabeza?

Yo quería tener razón. Era todo lo que quedaba-Quería tener razón. Quería ser _yo_ la que lo llevara a sus pares. Quería ser yo la que nos guiara a través de lo desconocido como la inteligente e independiente genio que era y quería ser yo la que salvara a Arnold como la heroína que claramente no era.

Pero él tenía razón.

Tenía más sentido tomar la ruta que él había encontrado.

Esa era otra cosa sobre los Patakis; no nos gusta que nos digan que estamos equivocados.

Pero no estaba equivocada, solo estaba siendo muy orgullosa. Por lo que sabíamos, ambas puertas podrían guiarnos al mismo lugar, era solo cuestión de un 'chin chan pu' a este punto.

Así que ¿cómo no podía ser yo la que guiara a Arnold? ¿Porqué no podía ser yo la que liderara nuestra brigada adelante y le probara a Arnold que era alguien que valía la pena para ser su algo-su lo que fuera, mientras tuviera un nombre adjunto a él y que ese nombre fuera 'La novia de Arnold y el amor de su vida por toda la eternidad'.

Tal vez eso era mucho.

De cualquier manera, todo lo que quería era impresionar al maldito chico, y me lo estaba haciendo horriblemente difícil cuando siempre era el cerebro de la operación.

Digo, seguro-había ayudado a encontrar La Corazón y el camino hacía aquí abajo en primer lugar, ¿pero eso sería realmente suficiente? No era como si estuviera tratando de ser esa cosa que él amaba más o nada… Solo quería ser la persona que amara… de alguna manera.

Hasta ESO sería lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

Suspiré y asentí con mi cabeza finalmente en respuesta a la lectura de mi mente de Arnold y llenando mis pulmones de aire para levantarme con adrenalina y falsa confianza. Dando pasos orgullosos, caminé hacía Arnold y su papá.

"Bien," Dije mientras me acercaba y me sentaba junto a ellos mientras columpiaba mis piernas dentro de orificio guiándonos a un escondido túnel subterráneo. "Pero _yo_ voy a guiar esta vez ¿lo entienden zopencos?"

Arnold me observó curiosamente mientras su papá decía la pregunta que su hijo claramente estaba pensando. "¿Y eso porqué?"

Sonreí e hice contacto visual con Arnold. "Porque, escalar por pequeños túneles es algo que he estado haciendo desde que tenía 9. Estoy segura que recuerdas eso ¿o no Cabeza de balón?"

Con una sonrisa y un guiño, salté a la oscuridad dejando a Arnold y Miles para que me siguieran; la expresión de asombro en la cara de Arnold dejándome con una sonrisa permanente mientras nos lideraba dentro del suelo y (con suerte) más cerca de la ciudad perdida de los Ojos Verdes.


	23. Guerreros ninja de San Lorenzo

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capitulo 23: Guerreros ninja de San Lorenzo**

* * *

 _ **~Helga~**_

"¿Recordar qué?" Preguntó Arnold mientras nos amontonábamos en el angosto túnel sin más que una antorcha parpadeante para guiarnos en el camino.

La habíamos tenido que dejar en el OTRO túnel porque, saben, era un TÚNEL muy angosto y todo eso.

 _¿Qué pensaban esos Ojos Verdes y sus pequeños corredores oscuros?_

Traté de respirar constantemente a través del inquietante silencio en la oscuridad del pequeño camino; el ambiente haciendo que mis nervios se pusieran de punta y exudara algún tipo de calamidad a través de mis poros mientras gateaba.

"Si tú no te acuerdas, no lo voy a hacer yo," Dije nerviosa mientras iba hacia el frente, cuidadosa de no pegar con algún tipo de trampa mortal lista para decapitarme.

La piedra bajo mis manos estaba fría por no ser tocada por la luz en tanto tiempo. Cada movimiento que hacíamos solo nos llevaba más adentro en las profundidades de la tierra; el sentimiento de la nada comenzaba a molestarme solo un poco.

No era como si no hubiera suficiente aire, pero mis pulmones no parecían encontrarlo lo cual solo hacía que mi corazón latiera por todo mi cuerpo. Las paredes rodeándonos me hacían sentir como plastilina lista para ser aplastada por los pequeños orificios de un juguete; los colores saliendo como cuerdas de la que pronto sería un espagueti de Helga G. Pataki.

El único consuelo que tenía del apretado espacio era que no estaba sola, y si no estaba sola, eso significaba que la plática podría distraerme lo suficiente hasta que encontráramos la salida de esta madriguera dispuesta a ahogarnos hacia lo desconocido.

Era una lástima que la idea de Arnold y su papá de una plática consistiera en el recuerdo de algo que ahora deseaba haber dejado morir en mi subconsciente.

"¿De qué está hablando?" Preguntó Miles atrás de Arnold quien estaba gateando a paso firme detrás de mí.

Solté una risita para mí misma, más por ansiedad que por cualquier otra cosa, mientras Arnold respondía, "No tengo ni idea, a menos…" se detuvo por un momento pensando mientras continuábamos centímetro a centímetro por el oscuro túnel, "Espera-Helga ¿estás hablando de la vez que caíste de nuestro techo durante nuestra reunión cuando íbamos a comprar ese go-kart?"

Mi expresión decayó mientras miraba a la oscuridad frente a mí. _Esto no puede estar pasando… ¿por qué tuve que traerlo a colación? ¿Por qué Helga, POR QUÉ?_

"¿Te caíste del TECHO? ¿De la Casa de Huéspedes?" Preguntó Miles incrédulo, "¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Preguntó inmediatamente, Arnold añadiendo después.

"Ajá, sabes, creo que nunca me dijiste lo que estabas haciendo." Su tono era profundo, pensando en todo eso. "Solo caíste del techo y luego… te fuiste."

Yo proseguí, mis manos guiando el camino aunque mi velocidad se había incrementado como si pudiera correr de la situación en la que exitosamente me había puesto. "No estaba EN el techo, estaba en los ductos de aire, doh." Respondí sin pensarlo mucho.

Podía sentir a Arnold detrás de mí mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su gateo en un esfuerzo por seguirme. "¿Haciendo qué?"

 _No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico aún, Helga, chica, aún puedes rescatar esto_ Me dije a mi misma como si las ya apretadas paredes a mi alrededor comenzaran hipotéticamente a cerrarse. _Solo… di una excusa-una excusa estelar que haga que Arnold y Miles dejen de hacer preguntas. Seguro que puedes hacer eso ¿no?_

"Co-cosas… Me estaba asegurando que… de que…" _¡Piensa, Helga, PIENSA!_ "que el aire del sistema de ductos estuviera funcionando correctamente. Tú sabes… No te hubiera gustado nada atascado allá que redujera el flujo de aire."

Arnold estaba sonriendo detrás de mí; podía escucharlo en esa sensual voz suya que respondió de inmediato con "Aunque eso no tiene sentido-no teníamos un problema de flujo de aire."

 _¡PÁNICO! ¡Ahora es el momento para entrar en pánico!_

El túnel estaba confinado; la oscuridad sostenía la poca comodidad para mí además de esconder mi sorprendida expresión facial-no como si alguien pudiera verla, ya que de cualquier manera yo estaba liderando.

Liderando tontamente, debo agregar.

Toda la confianza que originalmente nos había llevado a través del pequeño espacio se estaba yendo por Arnold y su determinación por averiguar las razones de porque la Helga de 9 años estaba husmeando en los ductos de aire.

Como si fuera algo EXTRAÑO o algo.

"¡Criminal!" Exclamé mientras ciegamente miraba sobre mi hombro mientras continuaba moviéndome hacia delante, "No puede una chica casualmente escalar por los ductos de aire de una casa e intentar-"

"También tenías la bandana de las niñas exploradoras-" Me interrumpió Arnold lo cual efectivamente me ayudó a cortar el limitado flujo de aire de mis ya asustados y colapsados pulmones, "-y creo que nunca fuiste parte de su tropa ¿o sí?"

 _Oh cielos, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle…_

Abrí la boca para responder, pero me detuvieron las palabras del papá de Arnold-ahora interesado en nuestro pequeño interrogatorio.

"¿Niñas exploradoras?" Miles se acercó a nosotros-no nos había estado siguiendo tan de cerca como Arnold ante mi nueva velocidad, "¿Se refieren a las chicas escocesas que van de puerta en puerta vendiendo galletas? ¿Aún existen?"

 _¿¡Es una cualidad genética del Clan Shortman el recordar pequeños detalles estúpidos o algo?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!_

Me enfoqué en moverme hacia delante; mis manos apenas siguiendo el ritmo de mis rodillas mientras me lanzaban hacia el frente con la velocidad de gateo de un pequeño niño en busca de su madre.

Mis mangas rozaban contra la piedra fría a nuestro alrededor mientras nos empujábamos hacia delante en el túnel; una luz tenue apareciendo justo unos metros al frente de dónde estábamos.

Pero a pesar del repentino rayo de luz (y con suerte de escapar de esta increíblemente incomoda conversación), Arnold y Miles continuaron su interrogatorio de los motivos de la Helga G. Pataki de cuarto grado.

"Oh, ajá, aún hay niñas exploradoras," Confirmó Arnold a su papá mientras yo proseguía; mi paso acelerándose aún más.

Lo podía sentir justo detrás de mí; la misma presencia de Arnold se apoderó de mí mientras trataba de distanciarme de los recuerdos que no debí haber traído a colación. Sus manos continuaban rozando contra mis pies mientras gateaba constante para mantener mi paso. Era casi como caminar por el familiar corredor lleno de gente en la escuela con la ÚNICA persona que se la pasa pisándote los talones cómo si estuvieran siguiéndote y te hace acelerar en lugar de girarte y gritar varias groserías en su dirección.

Ignorando su proximidad conmigo, continué hacia delante con mis ojos enfocados al frente en la luz que ahora se hacía más grande con cada centímetro que viajábamos en su dirección.

Sin embargo, la discusión infernal de mis razones detrás del fiasco de los ductos de aire aún era el tema de conversación principal; Arnold sacándome de concentración para continuar hablando. "Helga -¿eras una niña exploradora? ¿Por qué tenían que escalar por mis ductos de aire?"

Miles soltó una risita desde atrás, "No creo que tengan una medalla por eso…" Reflexionó, lo cual sólo encendió el fusible de mi frustración y me envió en un frenesí.

"¿Saben qué?" Intercedí mientras detenía mis pasos dónde habíamos estado gateando; Arnold chocando contra mí en dónde me había detenido justo a unos metros antes de la luz parpadeante. "No estoy segura si esta sea una conversación apropiada para un túnel y tendré que pedirle a ustedes tontos, que lo dejen ir."

"Pero Helga-" Protestó Arnold, aunque no lo iba a dejar ir.

"Nop," Dije firmemente, "No voy a divulgar más sin sentido de cuando tenía 9 años. No hay necesidad de sacar trapos viejos ¿cierto?" Ante la nula respuesta de cualquiera de los Shortman detrás de mí, me tensé y repetí con más énfasis que antes. "¡¿CIERTO?!"

"¿Es esa una luz?" Miles preguntó rápidamente después de eso y silenciosamente le agradecí por el cambio de tema para que mi corazón se tranquilizara del camino salvaje en que lo había puesto.

"Ajá, eso era lo que les iba a mencionar antes de que USTEDES tontos siguieran hablando." Entrecerré los ojos ante el débil resplandor; la luz iluminaba lo que parecía ser un túnel que llevaba a quien sabe Dios dónde.

En el nuevo túnel había huecos, y de repente no podía esperar a salir de la oscuridad y subir a lo que esperaba, fuera una habitación normal, aunque aquella habitación incluyera trampas y un ejército entero de esqueletos con machetes.

Lo que fuera son tal de salir de este ducto de aire sorpresivamente más pequeño de cuando habíamos iniciado al que me había llevado yo misma.

 _¿Ducto de aire… en serio Helga? No es tu momento más inteligente._

"¿Por qué lleva hacia arriba?" Preguntó Arnold, reflejando mis propias preocupaciones aunque las había alejando con la esperanza de salir de este lugar de gusano. "Pensé que íbamos a continuar hacia abajo, como decía el poema…" Su voz se apagó mientras pensaba, Miles respondiéndole rápidamente.

"Es una luz, así que quiere decir que hay algo ahí-tal vez la habitación del otro lado de la puerta que Helga encontró." Declaró Miles tranquilamente, aunque ahora yo estaba hirviendo por dentro.

"¿Así que piensas decirme que crees que pudimos usar mi puerta?" Casi estaba gritando, mi voz haciendo eco alrededor en algún tipo de sonido surround. "¿Y que todo este túnel no tuvo sentido porque nos llevó al mismo exacto lugar que mi puerta nos hubiera llevado? ¡¿En serio?!"

"Es solo una teoría, no lo sabremos hasta que subamos." Respondió Miles, su voz aún molestamente calmada que estaba lista para darle una bofetada.

"No lo sabremos hasta que subamos," lo imité y negué con la cabeza.

"Helga," La voz de Arnold estaba calmada y llena de duda, "Es un error fácil. ¿Quién pensaría si esa puerta nos llevaría al mismo lugar? El túnel parecía la mejor opción y siento que-"

"¿Lo sientes?" Pregunté, ahora completamente perdiendo el control. "¿Lo SIENTES? No, no no, no, no - ¡YO lo siento! ¡Siento que te haya escuchado y a esa loca cabeza tuya sobre venir acá abajo en primer lugar!"

"Helga, yo-" Lo intentó, pero era demasiado tarde.

El fusible se había encendido y ya había explotado.

"Nos hemos estado arrastrando por todo este estúpido túnel en la oscuridad mientras ustedes dos siguen y siguen y siguen sobre una cosa estúpida que hice cuando tenía 9 años. Así que pase por tus ductos de aire-¡qué sorpresa! ¡Solo estaba tratando de recuperar ese estúpido mensaje de voz que grabé para que no me escucharas hablando sobre ti y revelar el secreto de mi vida porque estaba drogada con gas de la risa!"

Tanto Miles como Arnold permanecieron en silencio mientras yo vociferaba, las palabras saliendo antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlas y filtrar su contenido.

"Así que ahí tienen. Ahí está su respuesta -¿Están felices? ¿Ya están satisfechos? ¡Porque yo ya estoy harta y lista para ir a ese túnel y fuera de este… de este… ducto de aire!"

Continuaron en silencio detrás de mí, aunque Arnold levantó la mano para tocarme la espalda suavemente en un esfuerzo por calmarme.

"Helga, vamos a dejarlo ¿bien?" Me murmuró mientras yo hacía una rabieta sobre el ya creciente ataque de pánico pulsando por mis venas Pataki. "Está bien, solamente estábamos intentando-"

"Tienes razón-estará bien," Le grité de vuelta, ahora girando mi cabeza para mirar hacia la difusa luz que apenas iluminaba el túnel en el que estábamos. "¿Sabes cómo sé eso? Porque voy a ir directo allá-" Apunté hacia el nuevo túnel, aunque probablemente solo se vio como una sombra de lo que era, "-y voy a salir de este frio, pequeño e increíblemente confinado espacio con ustedes do-"

En mi intento de moverme hacia delante para acercarme a la molesta luz, el piso debajo de mí se desvaneció y de repente me estaba deslizando por la oscuridad.

"¡¿Helga?!" Escuché a Arnold gritar por arriba de mí, el sonido de otro cuerpo deslizándose por la piedra después de mí desde dónde había caído hacía solo segundos.

Estaba cayendo a través de la tierra en lo que se sentía como una velocidad impresionante; la piedra abajo rasgaba mi ropa mientras me deslizaba boca abajo.

La oscuridad que me rodeaba solo me tragaba más, mis gritos los absorbían las paredes que giraban y daban vueltas; lanzándome como una muñeca de trapo todo el camino.

 _¿Arnold?_

Continué cayendo por el hoyo de conejo, mis manos intentando agarrarme de lo que fuera a mi alrededor que pudiera desacelerar mi cuerpo cayendo; pero la única cosa para agarrar era la piedra lisa en la que mis manos se resbalaban y me quemaba al raspar contra mi piel.

Nada estaba deteniendo esto, nada. Nada que pudiera hacer para detener lo que estaba pasando y todo había sido mi culpa.

 _¿Por qué tenía que irritarme tanto? ¿Por qué no podía esperar como una persona normal y analizar toda el área ANTES de decidir caer a través de la tierra con un boleto sin regreso directo al infierno? ¡¿Por qué, Helga, por qué?!_

Adelante, pude ver una salida, una que estaba nublada en la oscuridad pero tenía la luz suficiente que mis ojos se dilataron ante ella, luego mis se abrieron como platos mientras aceleraba hacia ella con la cabeza por delante.

Era una caída.

Una caída a nada.

Una caída hacia la muerte.

MÍ muerte.

Justo cuando me deslizaba por él, mi cabeza coronando hacia la salida como un bebé al nacer, algo agarró mi tobillo desde atrás y lo sostuvo firmemente con un agarre doble. Me deslicé hasta detenerme a lo largo de la resbaladilla de piedra, mi cuerpo ahora colgando a medias de la caída para mirar hacia mi casi muerte.

Casi.

"¿Helga?" Preguntó Arnold a través de su cansada respiración mientras se agarraba fuertemente a mi tobillo.

No podía hablar; mis ojos enfocados en la caída libre desde dónde fácilmente podía caer a mi muerte si no fuera por Arnold.

Arnold.

 _¡¿Por qué había ido tras de mí?!_

Floté al aire libre como un niño jugando a ser Superman; mis brazos estirados desde donde estaba colgando, completamente expuesta. Mi atención dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el frente dónde a unos cuantos metros, había una sólida pared de piedra. Mi mirada escaló la pared al frente en dónde se detenía aproximadamente unos 4 metros en el aire – directamente del lado opuesto de lo que me imaginé era la parte contraría de la puerta que había encontrado.

Una luz brillo desde arriba y no pude evitar preguntarme si era la misma luz que habíamos encontrado y que brillaba en el otro túnel justo antes de que me cayera.

A petición de los músculos de mi cuello, volví mi cabeza hacia abajo y pronto me perdí en el negro infinito debajo de mí-una oscuridad que me invitaba a caer en sus profundidades y que me tragara completo.

 _¿Qué tan lejos irá? ¿Qué tanto bajará la pared? ¿Y por qué los Ojos verdes gastaron tanto tiempo y trabajo haciendo una PARED en medio de una cueva en medio de la tierra bajo un templo en medio de la selva de San Lorenzo?_

Esa canción infantil sobre el fondo del mar volvió a llegar a mi cabeza antes de que una conocida voz (afortunadamente) me sacara de mis pensamientos.

"¿Helga?" Preguntó Arnold de nuevo con un ligero gruñido por tener que sujetar mi peso por el tobillo, "Helga ¿estás bien?"

Por fin me permití un aliento agudo que hizo volver mi cerebro a este universo. Mi cuerpo todavía colgaba rígido en el aire afuera del túnel e intenté enfocarme en el latido de mi corazón que podía escuchar como un tambor apache en mi oído.

En una voz chillona, contesté. "A-Ajá. Si, genial, Arnold. Solo uh- aguanta ¿si? Je je je je…" Mi risa era nerviosa antes de tornarse brutal y pronto evolucionó en un grito. "Ahora regrésame de vuelta al túnel. ¡Rápido!"

Con un tirón y algunos gruñidos más, lentamente Arnold me jaló hacia atrás desde dónde había salido como un muñeco de una caja de sorpresas. Una vez que estuve a salvo en el túnel y tuve unos pocos momentos para recuperar el aliento, giré la cabeza en dirección de Arnold detrás de mí y fruncí el ceño en la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Lo regañé enojada, mi cara a centímetros de la de él mientras me sentaba a su lado dentro del túnel.

"Sólo desapareciste," Explicó, su propia voz en pánico, "Y yo… yo solo-"

"¿Solamente decidiste SALTAR por mí? ¿Qué te traes, Arnold? ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!"

"¡Bueno, también tú! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener esta pelea conmigo?" Me gritó de vuelta, aunque parecía más nervioso que enojado.

"¿Qué pelea?" Le peleé. Su rostro aún estaba frente al mío y podía sentir su aliento haciéndome cosquillas en la piel; nuestras narices apenas separadas.

"En la que te enojas conmigo por salvarte la vida." Aclaró Arnold sin alguna indicación tonal de que quería una respuesta.

De todas maneras yo le di una.

"No estoy enojada Arnold, estoy… estoy…" _¿Desconcertada? ¿Confundida? ¿Asombrada?_ Las palabras rebotaban en mi cráneo como el logo de un reproductor de DVD en la pantalla de una televisión mientras esperaba a que empezara la película. Tomé un respiro y suavice mi voz, "Supongo que solo-"

"¿Arnold?" La voz de Miles hizo eco por detrás de nosotros, "¿Helga? ¿Están bien?" Sonaba preocupado y no le tomó mucho a Arnold responder gritando hacia arriba del túnel.

"Ajá-si papá estamos bien. Pero hay… bueno, hay algo como un problema."

Unos pocos segundos pasaron mientras el mensaje de Arnold viajaba camino arriba por el túnel hasta los oídos de Miles. Unos pocos segundos más pasaron antes de que su mensaje llegara a dónde estábamos sentados.

"¿Bueno, qué tipo de problema? ¿Uno que podemos solucionar?"

Arnold pareció pensarlo un poco antes de interrumpir sus pensamientos y responder a Miles yo misma. "No hay salida. Cómo una caída súper muerta."

"¿Otra pared?" Su voz hizo eco y yo sonreí.

"Creo que es más lo CONTRARIO a una pared." Respondí mientras Arnold apretaba con su mano mi muslo para dejarla ahí cuando terminé.

Mis nervios respingaron bajo su tacto tanto que encontré casi imposible enfocarme en las siguientes palabras de Miles.

"¿Un punto muerto? ¿Pueden ver algo alrededor a lo que se puedan agarrar para escalar?"

Parpadeé unas pocas veces para sacarme de mi emoción de niña y agité la cabeza aunque obviamente él no podía verme. "Nada para escalar pero…" Tomé un respiro y lo dejé salir antes de continuar, "Parece que hay algo… acá arriba. Algo sobre nosotros."

Podía sentir los ojos de Arnold sobre mí aunque la oscuridad ocultaba que clase de mirada era. "El otro túnel," dijo en un murmullo antes de girar la cabeza en dirección de dónde su papá estaba gritando, "¿Puedes escalar al otro túnel? ¿Tal vez lleve afuera y sobre nosotros?"

Hubo una larga pausa mientras Miles pensaba esto y probablemente investigaba el túnel para asegurarse que era seguro, viendo que el túnel por el que habíamos caído nosotros claramente no lo era. Después de un minuto, Miles nos dijo.

"Parece llegar a algún lado. Pueden tener razón. Si llega arriba de ustedes, tal vez pueda lanzar la cuerda y ustedes puedan treparla." Sus palabras eran vacilantes; su contenido haciendo que mi corazón continuara con el golpeteo en mis oídos.

Él sabía que la idea era arriesgada y sería tonto no pensarlo también. ¿Quién sabría si era a dónde el túnel llegaba? Podíamos estar enviando a Miles a una misión suicida por lo que sabíamos. ¿Y quién sabría si siquiera llegaría a dónde pensábamos que lo haría? Podía llevarlo a un lugar completamente diferente sin manera de regresar con nosotros lo que nos dejaría a Arnold y a mí a morir juntos en el borde del final de un túnel.

Supongo que eso podía ser poético.

Una vez que pasáramos todo el hambre y la deshidratación, supongo que podría tener algunos puntos románticos.

Giré los ojos ante mis propios pensamientos.

A quién estaba engañando, si no salíamos de esta cosa de túnel, Arnold y yo íbamos a morir aquí y eso era un hecho.

El tipo de hecho que no estaba lista para encarar.

"Sólo escala el túnel y dinos cuando estés allá arriba," Arnold le dijo a su padre tranquilamente, "si estamos en lo correcto y si va por arriba de nosotros, Helga se asomará por el túnel y se saludará; entonces puedes dejar caer la cuerda."

Esto pareció satisfacer a Miles y rápidamente respondió con un "Mantengan la calma, empezaré a escalar ahora."

"Correcto, papaíto," Grité por encima de Arnold, "nosotros nos… quedaremos aquí."

"¡Cierto!" Dijo Miles de inmediato antes de que su voz se disipara por completo; dejándonos solos para esperar a Arnold y a mí.

Una pequeña brisa soplaba por el túnel; el viento haciendo que mi piel se enfriara y me pusiera los cabellos de punta. Podía sentir mechones de cabello deslizarse por la piel de mi rostro y levanté una mano para alejarlos aunque regresaron momentos después para molestarme de nuevo.

Con un largo suspiro, me senté para acomodarme para que mi pierna izquierda colgara fuera del túnel y la balanceé hacia delante y hacia atrás en el aire libre. Mi otra pierna permaneció doblada para que mi pie se quedara atrapado bajo mi trasero; mis dedos de los pies completamente dormidos con hormigueo esparciéndose lentamente para consumir mi pie completo, aunque no me atreví a moverlo.

¿Por qué?

Porque la mano de Arnold estaba aun descansando suavemente sobre mi muslo, y tener que cortarme el pie para mover mi pierna entera significaba que él mantendría su mano ahí por solo un minuto más.

El silencio entre los dos era pesado como una neblina dentro del pequeño lugar en el que estábamos atorados. Las palabras que queríamos decir flotaban a nuestro alrededor y nos estrangulaban como un collar de perlas a punto de ser escupido por nuestra boca como si fuera un embudo de nuestros sentimientos perdidos y recién encontrados, parecía que Arnold y yo estábamos paralizados por nuestros propios miedos.

Tal vez miedo por el túnel.

Tal vez miedo por la caída.

Tal vez miedo de nuestro posible destino si Miles nunca regresaba.

Pero la sensación de caída en el estomago mezclada con las agitadas mariposas solo me marearon y me hicieron incapaz de ver la razón REAL del porqué ninguno de los dos podía encontrar las palabras.

Eran todas las palabras que no podía decir para hacer la metáfora que explicaría lo que había entre Arnold y yo – porque aún yo no podía negar que había algo ahí.

Era algo – aun sin decirse-que colgaba entre nosotros como un adorno navideño listo para brillar con las luces de las fiestas y los brindis de año nuevo entre el follaje de los oropeles falsos y los postes pintados de verde.

Se suspendía ahí, siempre amenazante, hasta que fue cortado como si fuera por un cuchillo por la voz de Miles llamándonos desde arriba. "¿Hola? ¿Están allá abajo?"

Mis ojos se agrandaron y rápidamente me incliné, la mano de Arnold voló de mi muslo mientras lo hacía, y clavé la mitad de mi cuerpo hacia fuera para saludar a Miles que estaba arriba. "¿Así que el túnel funcionó, he?" Le llamé.

"Parece que sí. Sin trampas mortales-al menos hasta ahorita. ¿Están listos para la cuerda?" Estaba tan arriba que no podía ver los detalles de su expresión facial, aunque presentía que estaba sonriendo.

"¡Lánzala!" Lo alenté, mi propia sonrisa tan grande que dolía.

Dolía porque estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Dolía por la alegría que sentía de salir de este túnel que podía confinar hasta mi rostro.

Dolía porque esas palabras que colgaban a nuestro alrededor ahora estaban frenéticas mientras orbitaban en mi cabeza y rogaban por que las hablara.

 _No es como si fuera tan difícil decirlas ¡tonta!_ Me decía a mi misma mientras esperaba por que Miles dejara caer la cuerda que encontramos en el campamento de La Sombra. _Básicamente ya las has dicho todas antes… ahora son solo confirmación, sabes, como una confirmación de correo después de que compraste algo en línea. Eso es todo, nada más que una tonta-_

"¡Allá va!" Dijo Miles y yo saqué la cabeza afuera del túnel para mirar hacia arriba mientras él tiraba la cuerda salva vidas.

La cuerda salva vidas que golpeó aproximadamente 2 metros más corta.

 _Maldición…_

"¿La agarraron allá abajo?" Preguntó aunque yo solo negué con la cabeza y fruncí el entrecejo.

"Es muy corta." Dije tristemente, aunque él no me escuchó por completo.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"DIJE," reiteré con más fuerzas esta vez, "QUQ ES MUY CORTA. Cerca pero por poco. Casi pero no completamente. A tan sólo unos pocos centímetros de la línea de meta."

La cuerda se movió en el aire mientras Miles la ajustaba desde arriba, donde estaba. Después de un minuto más o menos, dijo de nuevo, "Esperen-tengo una idea. ¡Regresare pronto!" Lentamente la cuerda subió de nuevo desde dónde había llegado, una vez más, dejándonos a Arnold y a mi solos dónde estábamos sentados en el precipicio del final del túnel.

El silenció rápidamente cayó sobre nosotros mientras esperábamos aunque no estaba por dejar que nos dominara como la vez pasada.

Oh no.

No a esta chica.

No de nuevo.

No en mi guardia.

Respiré profundo para llenar mis pulmones de confianza, pero mis buenas intenciones fueron rotas por la propia agenda de Arnold cuando habló justo antes de que la mía pudiera ser dicha.

"¿Por qué estabas tan sorprendida de que saltara después de ti? ¿Después de que te caíste?" Preguntó, su voz era estrictamente curiosa, aunque sabía que estaba dándole vueltas a algo en particular.

Miré a dónde él estaba sentado en las sombras y me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé. Por qué no es como si en realidad fueras alguien que le gusta seguir a ciegas a alguien."

"¿Estás diciendo que no soy impulsivo?" Respondió casi defensivo.

"Bueno, aja. Eres débil como un fideo flácido."

"Creo que la expresión es un fideo mojado, y no, no lo soy." Su voz era calmada aunque vacilaba entre palabras como si estuviera temblando por su propia voluntad en lugar de nuestros fríos alrededores.

"No-si lo eres," Dije, "Usualmente una persona, como tú, examinaría la situación antes de tomar decisiones impulsivas y dejarse llevar por el instinto. Lo siento, pero ese eres el tipo de chico que eres, Cabeza de balón."

Arnold sonrió y pude imaginarme esos ojos medio cerrados de '¿oh, en serio?' que probablemente me estaba haciendo desde la oscuridad. "Si eso es lo que crees que soy, ¿entonces que eres tú? ¿Supongo que la opción impulsiva que sigue sus instintos?"

"De hecho, Arnoldo, si lo soy." Mis palabras eran orgullosas y hasta levanté un poco la cabeza para que mi nariz pudiera levantarse en el aire en un verdadero estilo de Wellington Lloyd. "Afrontalo-Yo soy la que toma los riesgos entre los dos, no tú. Si hay alguien que va a ir a seguir a su corazón ciegamente y guiarse por el instinto-esa seré yo."

Arnold se detuvo por un momento. "Entonces supongo que tomo más riesgos de lo que pensabas, ¿Eh, Helga?"

Esto me tomó con la guardia baja y no tomó mucho tiempo para que mis mejillas se llenaran de fuego bajo la piel. "Está bien, señor-Arnold-corro-riesgos," Presioné juguetonamente, aunque mis preguntas por debajo eran serias. "¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? Seguir tus instintos y seguirme. ¿Esperas que crea que tú corazón te dijo que hicieras eso?"

El viento sopló a través del túnel como si añadiera melodía a mi rápido corazón tocando la batería en mis costillas.

"No supongo nada, Helga." Sus palabras inquietantes como si fueran el acertijo a una respuesta que no había estado buscando en primer lugar.

Tragué saliva y me ahogué, "Ajá bueno YO sí. Yo supongo cosas. Cosas serias. Cosas importantes."

Esto pareció asombrar a Arnold, "¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué supones?"

 _Ve con cuidado, Helga. Esto puede ir bien si solo piensas tus palabras y sugerencias hacia él. Las sugerencias funcionan. Solo unas pocas y pequeñas sugerencias._

"Cosas como… como," Busqué las palabras dentro de mi cabeza, "como clarificación y-y reiteración." Mis palabras se sintieron forzadas y no pasó mucho antes de que mi boca comenzara su usual balbuceo del que temía tanto en asuntos tan delicados. "Respuestas de en tu cara como luces de neón en espectaculares y sin asuntos chistosos. Cosas cooooomo-" arrastré la palabra antes de añadir hostilmente y enojada, "-porque me seguiste por este túnel como un completo imbécil."

Mi insulto no llegó muy lejos ya que mantuvo su tono serio y respondió respetuosamente con un toque casi nervioso. "No-no lo sé. Solo lo… hice."

"¿Pero por qué Arnold? ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando bien pudiste haber muerto y arruinar a todos los que están confiando en ti y esa profecía? ¿Por mi?" Las palabras habían salido de mis labios por si solas; mi mano apretándose a mi costado en un deseo de hacerla volar y cubrir mi estúpida, estúpida boca.

Yo sabía la respuesta.

Al menos, pensaba que sabía la respuesta.

Pero si la sabía-como realmente, REALMENTE saberla-¿Por qué necesitaba escucharla tanto?

Pero era muy tarde para arrepentirme de mi pregunta insegura porque Arnold ya me estaba respondiendo con una pregunta propia. "¿Por qué escalaste por esos ductos de aire?"

Nerviosa, me topé con mi respuesta. "A-Arnold, ya te lo había dicho. Estaba intentando-"

"¿Pero por qué?" Me estaba poniendo a prueba; agarrándola contra mi cerebro e intentando que dijera las cosas que CLARAMENTE era muy cobarde para decirlas él mismo. Todas las cosas que ya había admitido y que no estaba muy dispuesta a admitir de nuevo antes de que él clarificara lo que éramos y lo que estábamos haciendo al respecto.

"Arnold, tú sabes porque," Dije, mi voz derrotada y me hundí de alguna manera avergonzada y esperando por una respuesta sólida de su parte.

Sólo rió calladamente a mi lado-una risa que me lleno de un calor hasta los dedos de los pies. "Y tú también."

Giré la cabeza rápidamente y mire sobre la oscuridad que lo cubría, mis ojos enfocados en la oscura silueta que sabía que era Arnold.

 _Y tú también._

 _¿Qué se supone que debía significar? 'Y tú también'. ¿Y yo también qué? ¿Sabía por qué lo hizo?_

 _¿Por culpa? ¿Por lastima?_

 _¿O por amor y adoración como esperaba que lo hubiera hecho?_

Mis pensamientos bailaban por cada gentil beso y cada que me agarraba la mano gentilmente que habíamos tenido desde nuestro tiempo aquí en la selva. Era todo tan real, todo había pasado y sin embargo-¿Por qué no era suficiente para mí? ¿Estaba tan enfocada en la clarificación y reiteración y las luces de neón sobre nuestra relación para que el mundo lo viera?

¿Por qué importaba si había dicho que me amaba? ¿a mí? Sabía que le gustaba-gustaba lo suficiente para querer estar conmigo de alguna u otra manera-¿pero de qué manera?

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?!_

"¿Qué tal ahora?" La voz de Miles gritó para interrumpir mis constantes interrogantes mientras mi mirada seguía enfocada en dónde Arnold estaba sentado-probablemente bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

"Arnold, yo-" Intenté, pero Arnold me interrumpió; su mano pasando sobre mi hombro para alcanzar la cuerda colgando justo afuera del abrupto final del túnel.

"Podemos hablar de esto después, pero justo ahora probablemente debemos escalar esa cuerda y seguir avanzando. ¿No crees?"

 _No creo, NO creo. ¡Creo que deberíamos decirnos lo que queremos decirnos! CREO que deberías ser maduro y solo ADMITIRLO ya en lugar de averiguarlo por mi maldita propia cuenta. CREO-_

"Creo… que tienes razón." _¡¿Qué?!_ "¿Quieres ir primero?" Ofrecí con una risa tensa.

Arnold simplemente dio una risita y señaló hacia la cuerda. "Oh, no. Mujeres primero."

* * *

"Te dije que mi látigo sería útil," Miles dijo con una sonrisa mientras ayudábamos a Arnold a trepar por la cuerda arreglada.

"Ajá, bueno solo estoy agradecida que ese nudo tuyo no cediera. Es un milagro que no estemos aplastados como panqueques al fondo de esta cueva." Dije mientras Miles comenzaba a enrollar la cuerda para guardarla en la mochila que había estado cargado – La Corazón aún guardada a salvo en su interior.

Ignorando mi comentario, Miles se levantó y se colgó la mochila de nuevo en el hombro. "Tenemos que llegar allá-parece ser la única manera de seguir." Estaba apuntando a donde estaba el marco de una puerta en las sombras del otro lado.

Del otro lado de al menos 6 metros de dónde estábamos.

La pared de piedra que había pensando que estaba frente a mi en el final abrupto del túnel de abajo, resultó no ser para nada una pared. En su lugar, era solo uno de los tres 'escalones de piedra' que llevaban por el espacio hacia el portal; el portal que era nuestro boleto de salida de aquí.

Con suerte.

Cada una de las tres piedras estaba separada por unos pocos metros haciendo sencillo saltar entre los tres pedestales y yo asentí con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

"Saben, creo que tuve que pasar por algo como esto en un videojuego que jugué una vez." Dije pensativa mientras echaba un vistazo a los escalones de piedra que guiaban a la puerta. "Sólo espero que sea más sencillo de lo que fue ese nivel."

Arnold levantó una ceja desde dónde estaba a mi lado. "¿Lo venciste? ¿Al nivel?"

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. "Nop. Nunca pude. Así que espero que esto sea por mucho más fácil."

"Estoy seguro que lo será," Miles nos alentó con una sonrisa. "Sólo debemos saltar de piedra en piedra y una vez que estemos en el marco de la puerta, regresaremos a estar en el camino hacia la ciudad. Será sencillo."

Giré la cabeza rápidamente para mirarlo, "¿Sencillo, he? Sabes que sigues diciendo que las cosas serán sencillas y entonces nunca lo son-¿es un tema de carreras para ti o algo, papaíto?" Presioné aunque a Miles pareció no afectarle.

"Lo verás. Iré primero ¿Qué tal eso?" Se ofreció y yo asentí hacia él para que fuera al frente moviéndome a un lado de Arnold mientras observábamos.

Miles dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás preparándose antes de correr a toda velocidad al frente y luego saltar al primer pedestal de piedra; aterrizando con un CLUMP de sus botas contra la piedra. Entonces se levantó de su posición agachada al caer y se giró para lanzarnos una sonrisa. "¿Ves? ¡Sencillo!" Nos dijo, aunque habló algo pronto.

Como si fuera una respuesta a sus palabras de aliento, el pedestal de piedra en el que estaba de pie comenzó a balancearse con su peso; sus ojos abriéndose en pánico al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Al instante, corrió hacia el frente y saltó al siguiente pedestal en dónde cayó sobre su estomago; el pedestal en el que previamente había estado regresando a su posición inicial mientras en el que estaba Miles ahora comenzaba a descender hacia atrás.

Arnold y yo observamos ansiosamente mientras Miles se las arreglaba para levantarse, correr y saltar al último de los pedestales. Mientras saltaba en el aire, su pie perdió un aterrizaje sólido y cayó de lado solo para agarrarse de alguna manera del borde del pedestal; sus manos agarrándose por su vida mientras colgaba de un lado.

Mientras el último pedestal comenzaba su familiar balanceo ante su peso, él se aventó hacia arriba hacia la superficie solo para empujarse a levantarse y hacer una loca carrera para saltar hacia el borde de la superficie dónde estaba el marco de la puerta.

Se tomó un momento para inclinarse y recuperar el aliento antes de estirar los brazos en el aire y lanzar los pulgares hacia arriba hacia nosotros. "¿Ves?" Dijo a través de respiraciones, "Pan comido."

Miré hacia Arnold quien compartió una mirada de miedo igual a la mía. "¿Tú turno o el mío?" Preguntó, aunque yo negué con la cabeza.

"Oh no. Vamos a hacer esto juntos." Insistí, lo que lo tomó con considerada sorpresa.

"¿Realmente quieres intentar esto juntos? Nuestros pesos combinados solo harán que la caída sea más rápida…"

Él tenía un punto, y mientras sabía de dónde venía, mis nervios corrían salvajemente bajo mi piel gritándome que lo hiciera con él-sin importar que tan difícil fuera.

"Será más rápido si lo hacemos juntos-"

"Pero podemos caer el doble de rápido y quedar atrapados. Esa cuerda no será de ayuda si nos caemos tan lejos." Intentó su voz llena de preocupación aunque me negué a darme por vencida.

"Arnold. Podemos hacer esto. Confía en mí." Levanté mi mano valientemente para que él la tomara y lo miré a los ojos. "¿Por favor?"

Sus ojos volaron hacia abajo hacia mi mano paciente antes de que él la tomara y asintiera una sola vez. "Está bien. Vamos a hacerlo."

Siguiendo los pasos de Miles, comenzamos hacia el primer de los pedestales y caímos con facilidad sobre él. Inmediatamente nuestro peso comenzó a hundirlo, pero Arnold y yo ya estábamos listos y saltamos hacia la siguiente plataforma girante de piedra; aún tomados de la mano.

"¡Al siguiente, vamos!" Exclamé mientras corríamos y saltábamos hacia el siguiente que solo se hundió más rápido ante nuestro peso; el tercer pedestal se veía aún más lejos que antes, pero era el último y estábamos tan cerca.

"¡Rápido! ¡Pueden hacerlo! ¡Sólo uno más!" Miles nos gritaba desde dónde estaba y nosotros asentimos antes de saltar una vez más y apenas llegando al último pedestal, pero yo tropecé y caí sobre mi estomago.

"Vamos Helga, ya casi llegamos, vamos," Arnold persuadió mientras me jalaba a levantarse y volvía a tomar mi mano. "A la cuenta de tres. ¿Bien?"

Busqué por sus ojos un momento mientras nos agachábamos para prepararnos para nuestro salto final – un verdadero salto de fe.

"Uno," Arnold contó mientras nos hundíamos más en el pedestal.

"Dos," Añadí.

"¡Tres!" Gritamos al unísono antes de saltar de nuevo y volar por el aire y caer directamente de cara justo antes de los pies de Miles.

Lentamente, levanté la cabeza y los dos nos empujamos para levantarnos y limpiarnos el polvo-aunque no era como si estuviéramos intentando conservar nuestras ropas o algo. Ese barco ya se había ido hacia días cuando todo esto había empezado.

"Eso fue bastante impresionante," Miles comentó mientras agarraba la antorcha que iluminaba el marco de la puerta por el que habíamos arriesgado nuestras vidas para llegar.

"Ajá, fue como una película de Indiana Jones cualquiera-con caída y todo. ¿Ahora están listos para seguir? Porque yo ya tuve suficiente con toda esta experiencia cercana a la muerte." Tomé la antorcha de la mano de Miles y caminé hacia la entrada que llevaba a una habitación casi a oscuras solo iluminada por las flamas de la antorcha que sostenía frente a mí para liderar el camino.

La habitación en la que entramos estaba también cubierta de piedra; aunque una vez más no había símbolos de los Ojos Verdes que decoraran las paredes. Adelante, la habitación giraba hacia la derecha para su propio túnel guiándonos a quien sabe dónde.

Lentamente, los tres continuamos avanzando en la habitación; telarañas cubrían las paredes y colgaban como banderines que teníamos que agachar la cabeza para evadirlas mientras caminábamos.

Por mucho que odiaba a las arañas y sus pequeñas redes pegajosas de asquerosa popo de araña, no tuve problemas al enfocarme en caminar a su alrededor porque mi atención estaba en Arnold quien me estaba siguiendo de cerca tras de mí.

Su sola presencia parecía ponerme los nervios de punta-ahora mucho más que antes-y encontré que lo seguía mirando sobre mi hombro mientras caminábamos; casi como para asegurarme que en realidad estaba ahí.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó después de la cuarta vez que revisé por su conocida cabeza de balón detrás de mí.

"¿He?" Pregunté mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo (la quinta vez ahora) mientras continuaba caminando hacia el frente.

"Me estás mirando constantemente. ¿Pasa algo malo?"

Sonreí y regresé la mirada al frente. "Nada está mal, es solo que… solo que no me gustan las arañas."

Miles gruñó como asentimiento ante mi afirmación, "Lo mismo. Odio las arañas."

"¿Pero que tienen que ver las arañas con que me estés mirando constantemente? ¿Crees que me voy a transformar en una de repente?" Una pequeña sonrisa llegó a sus labios mientras yo me giraba de nuevo (la sexta vez ahora ¿pero quién está manteniendo un registro?). Ante mi mirada, el continuó con una sonrisa plena. "¿Crees que voy a empezar a perseguirte o algo?"

Giré los ojos aunque me mantuve mirándolo mientras caminábamos; mi atención ahora completamente lejos de a dónde nos dirigíamos y enfocada solemnemente en Arnold, detrás de mí.

"Si te conviertes en una araña, creo que es seguro decir que tu papá y yo te dejaríamos a ti y a tú extraña cabeza de balón de araña." Me giré de nuevo hacia delante y cerré mis ojos ante la imagen de tal cosa; mis pies aún presionando en la habitación en búsqueda de la vuelta de la esquina. "Criminal, una araña con cabeza de balón. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso?" Me encogí ante la idea ahora arrastrándose por mi cabeza. Miles rió detrás de nosotros, aunque sonó más como que las risas salían por nervios más que por humor.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos de nuevo para vez una telaraña al frente que alcancé a pasar por debajo – solo por poco-y agité la cabeza ante la idea recurrente de la cabeza de Arnold en el cuerpo de una araña, las ocho piernas desgarbadas caminando había mí en la cueva dónde estábamos.

Amor de mi vida o no, ESA era una imagen que nunca quería ver de nuevo NUNCA.

Pero a pesar de mi nuevo miedo por Arnold convirtiéndose en una araña gigante, caminé hacia el frente, aún dando vistazos detrás de mí de vez en cuando hacia Arnold quien a duras penas me lanzaba una 'mirada' cada vez que yo lo hacía.

En la decima primera vez (no era como si las estuviera contando o algo), Arnold estaba riendo y le lancé un ceño, "¿Qué es tan divertido, Melenudo?"

"¿REALMENTE odias las arañas ¿cierto, Helga?" Dijo con una ceja levantada.

"Cielos ¿cuál fue tu PRIMERA pista?" Respondí, aún girándome y mirándolo.

"Entonces PROBABLEMENTE no quiera voltear…" Su voz se apagó tanto que no quería voltear atrás-porque en realidad, realmente mi instinto se apoderó de mí y fue exactamente lo que hice.

Volteé atrás. Oh, me giré por completo.

Me di la vuelta y caminé directo a una telaraña gigante.

GIGANTE.

Del tamaño de un niño de cuatro años usando ocho atuendos para la nieve, gigante.

La telaraña pegajosa se pegó a mí en dónde me había detenido completamente paralizada, y fruncí el ceño mientras intentaba quitármela mientras quedaba como una completamente idiota.

"¡Criminal, Arnold! ¡¿Qué diablos?!" Grité mientras dejaba caer la antorcha en el piso dónde se quedó, aún prendida.

Arnold la levantó y yo me alejé de él; demasiado enojada para siguiera mirar en su dirección mientras él reía.

"Sólo estaba bromeando, Helga. No quise asustarte, lo siento." Intentó disculparse aunque su risa se llevó toda la sinceridad que estaba intentando poner en su para nada divertida broma.

Pero al menos no había araña.

GRACIAS A DIOS que no había en realidad una araña.

Seguí intentando quitarme la telaraña, aunque tuve poco éxito mientras Arnold seguía soltando risitas. Después de un minuto más o menos, su risa cedió y pareció que genuinamente sentía pena.

En un esfuerzo por no verme como una completa pazguata, (porque ajá, ESTOY trabajando en eso lo crean o no), me tranquilice e intenté bromear sobre eso. "Ajá, ajá. JA, JA. Lo hiciste bien, Arnoldo. Pero solo espera hasta que TU miedo llegue," me había quitado la mayor parte de la telaraña, así que me giré para mirar a Arnold quien ahora tenía la quijada hacia abajo para igualar la expresión de su padre tras él. "Lamentarás haberle hecho tal broma a Helga G. Pataki."

Me di cuenta de su mirada sorprendida y la de Miles, aunque la de él tenía una capa extra de terror, y miré a mi alrededor en donde estaba. Girando los ojos, me crucé de brazos y miré sin expresión hacia los dos. "Déjenme ver, bromistas ¿hay una araña en mi cabeza o algo? ¿Están intentando que baile como un mono de circo entrenado para su entretenimiento ¿he? Porque escúchenme bien cuando digo que no voy a caer en eso de nuev-"

Arnold y Miles agitaron la cabeza al unísono haciendo que yo dejara de hablar. Tragando saliva, Arnold dijo lentamente, "No te asustes ¿bien? Es solo… es solo una pequeña. Podemos alejarla y continuar solo… solo mantén la calma."

"¿Mantén la calma?" Mi voz ahora se quebraba, "Mantén la calma… ¿por qué?" Sus ojos se suavizaron y yo fruncí el ceño. "Lo digo en serio, Arnold, si esta es otra de tus pequeñas y estúpidas bromas, te voy a-"

"Yo también lo digo en serio, Helga. No te muevas – nosotros la vamos a agarrar." Aunque Miles estaba agitando la cabeza en protesta.

"No estás… ¿esta vez no estás bromeando? ¿Hay… hay una ARAÑA? ¿¡Dónde?!" Grité mientras me miraba a mí misma, aunque no vi nada.

Mi corazón se aceleró en mi pecho mientras Arnold cuidadosamente intentaba de nuevo. "Bueno… esta en tu cabeza-pero no te preocupes porque-"

Inmediatamente intenté quitarme el insecto que ahora podía sentir caminando en mi cuero cabelludo-el arácnido negro del tamaño de la palma de mi mano salió volando en el aire. Con un gritito alto, continué agitándome el cabello aunque el insecto ya no estaba.

Se había ido, y ahora plantado directamente en la cara de Miles.

No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que el comenzara a agitar la cara en un esfuerzo de quitarse la araña; sus gritos aún más altos de lo que los míos habían sido. Los dos danzamos con los brazos extendidos intentándonos proteger de nuestros enemigos de ocho patas; nuestros movimientos como un coro de monos de circo haciendo el espectáculo más grande de sus vidas.

En segundos, la araña voló de la cara de Miles solo para caer en el piso donde permaneció igual de asustada que el resto de nosotros; Arnold rápidamente intentando hacer control de daños por el desastre y que completamente su culpa.

"Ya se fue, ya se fue ¿bien?" Intentó, aunque Miles y yo no estábamos escuchando mientras continuábamos con nuestro intento de quitarnos a la araña en algún tipo de Lago de los cisnes. "Cálmense, ya se fue ¡ya se la quitaron!"

Continuamos nuestro baile antes de que Arnold hablara de nuevo; esta vez más tranquilo y más que nada para distraernos.

"Oigan, oigan-¡Miren!" Nos dijo mientras que Miles y yo finalmente comenzábamos a detenernos y mirar a dónde estaba apuntando a la asquerosa bestia peluda que nos miraba hacia arriba con sus cuatro pares de ojos verdes. "No es tan amenazadora. Está más asustada de nosotros que nosotros de ella."

Agité la cabeza y cerré los ojos, aún sin querer mirar a ese terror a la cara. "Habla por ti mismo, cara de balón." Murmuré, aunque continuó como si yo nunca hubiera hablado.

"Esta parece como el tipo de arañas de las que Nadine siempre hablaba en las presentaciones que daba… fue en una que hizo también para la clase de español," Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí y abrí un ojo para verlo observarme expectante, "¿Recuerdas?" Preguntó.

"Como si fuera a recordar alguna tonta presentación sobre arañas de Nadine." Me estremecí mientras la palabra salía de mi boca y Miles pareció echarse un poco hacia atrás de dónde estaba ahora más cercano a mí que al amante de las arañas, Arnold.

"Bueno, yo lo recuerdo," pensó en voz alta, aunque nadie le preguntó si podía repetir esas cosas que el recordaba, lo cual hizo de todas formas. "La llaman * _Araña Los Ojo_ *" Se arrodilló para mirarla mientras la araña lo observaba a él. "Ellos la llaman así por sus ojos: cambiar de color dependiendo del ambiente. Y porque es tan oscuro aquí… tiene que ser eso por lo que se ven verdes."

"Fascinante…" Arrastré la palabra antes de poner las manos firmemente en mi cadera. "¿Así que quieres matarla o qué?"

Pareció desconcertado ante mis demandantes palabras. "¿Matarla? Helga, no la voy a matar. Son inofensivas."

"¿Inofensivas? Por favor. Me ha lastimado emocionalmente. ¿Qué tal tú, Miles? Creo que luces bastante lastimado." Lo cual si era. Su piel se había vuelto pálida mientras miraba hacia la araña que permaneció quieta entre nuestro circulo.

A pesar de su apariencia, Miles nunca respondió lo que le dio a Arnold una manera para rogar por su causa.

"Tenerle miedo a las arañas está realmente solo en su cabeza. Especialmente a esta pequeña amiga. No puede lastimarlos. Lo peor que puede hacer es mirarlos. Pero no puedes matarla, Helga-"

Lo interrumpí, "¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque la araña Los ojos puede no ser letal o violenta, pero tienen una cualidad que las distingue de las otras arañas. Para mantenerse a salvo, tienden a viajar-"

Pero yo lo interrumpí de nuevo-esta vez con mi pie y aplastando a la araña directamente bajo él.

Sonreí a Arnold quien me estaba mirando enojada, asombrado con un poco de preocupación. "¿Qué? ¿Enojado porque te interrumpí? Pero por supuesto, continúa." Dije mientras lo urgía con la mano para que continuara.

Él respiró y dejó salir el aire lentamente para estabilizarse. "Solo estaba a punto de decir que para mantenerse a salvo, tienden a viajar en marañas." Su voz sonaba gentil como si le estuviera explicando la muerte a un niño.

Me encogí de hombros, "¿Bien? ¿Qué diablos es una maraña? ¿Cómo un montón algo así?"

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta que me había respondido mi propia pregunta, un siseo llenó la oscuridad a nuestro alrededor. Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron casi tan grandes como su cara y tragó saliva.

"Es-eso es una maraña…" Señaló con un dedo solitario detrás de mí y no necesité girar para creerle.

Aun así, lo hice de todos modos; mis ojos vieron una nube negra cubriendo el piso y las paredes mientras venía hacia nosotros como una ola lista para ahogarme ante mis miedos salvajes.

Cientos de arañas, no, MILES de arañas estaban caminando hacia nosotros en bastante velocidad; sus ojos verdes brillando mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

"Oh… por… Dios…" Respiré lentamente y lentamente me giré para comenzar a correr en la dirección contraría de las arañas. Arnold y Miles rápidamente se me unieron corriendo en sus propios pies de los horrores con ocho patas que ahora nos estaban empujando más y más dentro de la cueva.

No tomó mucho de la carrera para que Miles incrementara su propia velocidad y pasara corriendo frente a nosotros; sus brazos ondeando en el aire mientras corría. "¡Odio las arañas! ¡Odio las arañas! ¡Odio las arañas!" Gritaba a todo pulmón, Arnold y yo corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Al frente, la habitación daba un giro a la derecha; los tres corriendo hacia la esquina y casi resbalándonos por eso. El murmullo de las incontables arañas nos siguió, nuestra velocidad no igualándose a la de ellas mientras consumían todo en nuestro camino en su persecución.

"¡Miles! ¡Miles! ¡Espera!" Grite entre mis carreras; mi voz débil a través de mi respiración agitada.

"¡Tenemos que… seguir… corriendo! ¡Arañas!" Miles dijo mientras mantenía su paso mientras corríamos por el túnel al que la habitación nos había llevado.

Estaba oscuro, la única luz era la que Arnold estaba sosteniendo aunque a duras penas era un brillo mientras corríamos. El aire soplando por la velocidad amenazando con apagar la antorcha completamente y la flama ondeaba con nuestros rápidos pasos.

Pero no éramos competencia para esas arañas.

El montón de arañas nos pisaba los talones acercándose rápidamente, nuestra velocidad reduciéndose con nuestra estamina mientras serpenteábamos en la cueva. El camino serpenteaba y giraba hacia un lado y hacia otro haciéndonos resbalar para correr en cada esquina dramática hasta que nos acercamos al final-un final que nos detuvo de correr más lejos.

"¿Una pared? ¡¿Una pared?!" Grité mientras los tres estuvimos de pie en el final de la cueva; una pequeña alberca de agua separándonos de la natural pared rocosa de la cueva frente a nosotros.

"Tal vez es como en la ciudad," Dijo Arnold rápidamente, sus palabras juntándose en una carrera por salir de su boca. "Tal vez podamos empujarla o hay un código o un acertijo como antes." Agarró el collar que colgaba de su cuello como esperando alguna otra pista, pero la pared al fente era solo piedra-diferente al trabajo en piedra que habíamos encontrado todo el tiempo.

"Bueno, no podemos solo quedarnos aquí y esperar a que esas cosas nos atrapen." Gesticulé hacia atrás a las arañas. "Oh, y por cierto-muchas gracias por eso, Arnoldo. No nos estuvieran persiguiendo si no te hubieras puesto de gracioso y me hubieras hecho ir contra esa telaraña."

Arnold resopló enojado, "¡Y tú tampoco tenías porque matar a esa araña! Tal vez no nos estuvieran siguiendo si la hubieras dejado como te dije. ¡Son inofensivas!"

Me incliné hacia su rostro para decir con tanta amenaza como pude, "Me siento lastimada. Personalmente me siento victimizada por ESAS horrorosas…"

"Ustedes tienen que dejar de pelear si vamos a escapar de esas cosas," Miles dijo mientras nos miraba desde la pared de la cueva, cruzando el charco de agua de 1 metro. "Intentaré empujar la pared… ustedes… distráiganlas."

"¿Distraerlas? ¿Con qué? ¡¿Una canción y un número musical?! ¡¿No soy Eugene, está bien?!"

"Helga…"

El siseo continuó hacia nosotros, su nube oscura rápidamente llenando el camino por el que habíamos llegado y listo para tragarnos en dónde estábamos como patos.

Miles intentó correr por el agua en dirección de la pared, pero en su lugar cayó completamente en el charco mucho más hondo de lo que habíamos esperado; desapareciendo frente a nuestros ojos.

"¡¿Papá?!" Gritó Arnold mientras caía de rodillas buscando a Miles quien aún estaba sumergido bajo el agua en la que se había hundido.

En segundos, salpicó en la superficie y agitó su cabello adelante y hacia atrás, salpicándonos de gotas del agua fría en la que había estado. "Hay un túnel," Dijo respirando profundamente, "Es un túnel de agua. Tenemos que irnos."

Mis ojos se abrieron y rápidamente miré sobre mi hombre a las arañas acercándose más y más-sus ojos ahora enfocados mientras me observaban desde abajo y me paralizaban por el miedo.

No hay nada más paralizador que el miedo-el tipo de miedo que te toma por todos los nervios, huesos y células cerebrales. Se enraíza por todo el camino hasta los mismos átomos que hacen que el cuerpo en el que estás atrapado y sin importar que tanto grite tu cerebro para que te muevas, tus pies de alguna manera permanecen plantados en el piso como si estuvieran pegados por tus propias inseguridades.

Y, chico, yo estaba pegada. Súper pegada. Con pegamento caliente. Pegada con pegamento de gorila al piso de la cueva que pronto sería cubierto por las mismas cosas de las que estaba aterrorizada e intentaba desesperadamente escapar.

¿Pero qué tan desesperada estaba? ¿Lo suficientemente desesperada para saltar en algún túnel de agua en el que fácilmente podría ahogarme? No era como si fuera una estrella de natación como lo era Miriam así que mis posibilidades de ahogarme (de nuevo) eran bastante elevadas.

Arnold sin embargo, me miró mientras pensaba en mi posible desenlace y me apuró. "Helga, vamos. Tenemos que irnos. Es nuestra salida de aquí."

Agité la cabeza tercamente, algo de la sensación regresando a mis pies para que pudiera ir de adelante y hacia atrás. "Arnold… no puedo."

"Si, Helga, si puedes. No será como la última vez-"

"Pero si lo será," Lo interrumpí, "Afrontémoslo-no tengo un buen récord cuando se trata del arte de escapar nadando."

Se giró para mirar hacia las arañas que ahora estaban a metros de donde estábamos de pie y solo se acercaban más. "Bueno, o es nadar o esas arañas, así que elige." Se dio la antorcha mientras se preparaba para realizar la elección que ya había decidido.

Una elección.

Arañas o nadar.

Miedo o tal vez ahogarme.

Quedarme aquí o seguir a la ciudad que habíamos estado buscando todo este maldito tiempo.

Así que arrojé la antorcha al montón de arañas y cerré los ojos para saltar con Arnold; el agua estaba casi helada mientras cubría mi cuerpo. Pero me levanté de las aguas y agité la cabeza en un intento de regresar algo de la sangra a mi cerebro. Mis dientes pronto comenzaron a titiritar como esos juguetes de plástico a los que les das cuerda y luego los sueltas para que muerdan el aire.

"¿Q-qué t-t-tan lejos llega?" Preguntó Arnold a través de su propio temblor de dientes mientras surcábamos el agua para mantenernos a flote.

"N-No esto-estoy seguro," Miles titiriteó, "Es-esta m-muy oscu-curo para ver-r-lo."

"¿Entonces có-cómo va-vamos a s-s-aber a d-dón-n-de va-va-mos, chi-chico listo?" Estaba intentando mover mis extremidades lo más rápido posible en las frías aguas, pero la sangre parecía congelarse en mis venas mientras bajaba lentamente mi temperatura. "¡¿Y-y p-p-por qué es-s-stá ta-n-n fr-fr-fría?!"

"Está fr-fr-fría p-p-porque no hay lu-lu-luz," Respondió Miles. "En-n-ntre más le-lejos va-va-vayamos-s puede q-que se ca-calien-te-te si-si llegamos-s a la su-superficie." Tragó saliva mientras escupía el agua en la que estábamos flotando.

"¿S-Si? ¡¿S-sí llega a la-la superficie?! ¡¿No-no sa-sabes?!" Le dije de vuelta, aunque él solo agitó la cabeza.

"No. No-no lo s-sé, Helga." Admitió solemnemente; sus brazos y piernas moviéndose en cámara lenta mientras flotaba quieto y miró entre Arnold y yo.

Asentí con la cabeza hacia Arnold quien miró a Miles y dijo, "De-de-debemos intentarlo," con un solo asentimiento y una sonrisa.

Los tres nadamos silenciosos por un tiempo, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos en lo debíamos hacer.

Estábamos por nadar ciegamente en un túnel que podría no tener salida. Estábamos a punto de respirar profundo y llenar nuestros pulmones de tanto aire como pudiéramos y nadar con ganas hacia profundidad de una cueva que pudiera no tener lugares para respirar una vez que entráramos en sus aguas.

Mi corazón palpitó salvaje en mi pecho aunque una sensación de calma me cayó encima. Calmó mi alma en una manera que nunca he podido explicar; solo que mis nervios se tranquilizaron y mis dientes dejaron de titiritar lo suficiente para que mis labios pudieran decir claramente, "Estoy lista cuando ustedes lo estén."

Las palabras hicieron que una sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Miles mientras incrementaba la velocidad de su nado. "En-en-contraremos nues-s-tro c-c-camino. Las pa-pa-paredes," estiró una mano para tocar ligeramente la piedra fría a nuestro alrededor, "s-s-son co-como un la-laberinto."

Sacudí la cabeza lo suficiente para hacer que algunos de mis mojados mechones de cabello se me pegaran al cuello y pudieran revelar mi cara mientras miraba hacia Arnold. "Es-es-escúchame," Dije a través de mi temblor, "Ne-ne-necesito sa-be-ber al-algo."

Podía sentir los ojos de Miles sobre mí, pero mantuve mi atención en Arnold quien asintió con la cabeza, "¿Es-está bi-bien?"

Respirando profundamente murmuré, "Sí-sí vamos a ba-ba-bajar por esta cos-sa… ne-necesito s-s-saber en dónde es-es-estamos."

Él levantó una ceja mientras intercambiaba una mirada con su padre antes de mirar de nuevo hacia mí. "¿Q-qué quie-quieres de-de-decir?"

"Sí-sí el tú-túnel no tiene u-una a-abertura de n-n-nuevo…. S-sí no sa-salimos de a-a-aquí." Pero Arnold negó con la cabeza firmemente.

"Sa-sal-saldremos. D-de la misma ma-manera que sa-sal-salimos d-del campa-pamento de La-La Sombra. La-la ava-avalancha. La ciudad." Asintió con la cabeza en dirección de Miles quien estaba aún tenía la mochila colgando de su hombro. "La-la Corazón-n-n."

"Es-s solo q-que" Intenté, aunque Miles colocó una mano en mi hombro y me sonrió cálidamente.

"H-Helga," Dijo suavemente; Arnold mirando con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus fríos labios. "S-si-sin importar lo-lo-lo que pase allá a-a-abajo; s-s-sin importar a dón-n-nde n-n-nos lleve, es-es-estoy agradecido p-p-por lo que has hecho. P-p-por mi Y-Y por Arnold."

Podía sentir la presión en los ojos y batalle para mantenerla a raya mientras Miles continuaba hablando; sus ojos enfocados en los míos. "En-n-n lo que se refiere a m-m-mí… E-e-eres parte de la fa-fa-familia. Ahí es dónde es-s-stás. Con n-n-nosotros."

Arnold asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo, "Con-n-ncuerdo. A-a-ahora. ¿Es-s-stás lis-sta?" Preguntó de nuevo, su pulso contra mi cabeza.

¿Estaba lista? ¿Lista por mi posible muerte al final de un túnel acuático?

Miré hacia arriba a las arañas que ahora estaban quietas y esperando en dónde habíamos saltado al agua; sus ojos mirándome mientras tomaba mi decisión.

"C-C-Cómo dije, ca-cabeza de ba-balón," giré los ojos hacia él y le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa. "Es-s-stoy lista cu-cu-cuando tú lo es-stes."

Sin saber lo que iba a pasar, nos dimos una última sonrisa antes de respirar la mayor cantidad de aire que mis pulmones pudieran tomar; su capacidad expandida por mi gran inhalación. Una vez que respiramos para llenar el tanque, nos sumergimos bajo las frías aguas y comenzamos a descender en la oscuridad-en lo que solo podíamos esperar sería la ciudad en la que esta aventura por fin tendría un final.

Estaba oscuro-un tipo de oscuridad cazadora que se sentía interminable e sin salida. El agua a nuestro alrededor estaba pesada en una manera que nunca había sentido antes-mis músculos empujaban con toda mi resistencia con cada pataleada siguiendo las olas de Miles y Arnold.

A pesar de la oscuridad, mantuve los ojos abiertos-el agua irritándome los ojos aunque no me importó. Imaginé las burbujas escapándose por mi nariz y boca mientras sostenía el aliento egoístamente dentro de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir la vibración de las burbujas como pequeñas cantidades de mi suplemento de aire que salía por mis labios.

Mantuve mi mano izquierda de un lado de la cueva y dejé que me guiara hacia delante como si estuviera ciega y todo, pero bajo el agua y con mi menguante oxigeno. La rocosa pared tenía muchas terminaciones filosas que amenazaban con cortarme la mano, aunque me mantuve cuidadosa con cada empujón en la pared que usaba para impulsarme hacia delante a través del agua.

De repente, choqué contra Arnold quien aparentemente se había detenido justo detrás de Miles; su cuerpo iluminado por una luz difusa del tamaño de una pelota de playa.

Iluminado.

Como con una luz.

Era una salida.

Arnold y yo nos empujamos hacia la difusa luz que brillaba con las ondulaciones de las olas que estábamos haciendo nadando. Una vez que Arnold y yo estuvimos junto a Miles y la luz del tamaño de la pelota de playa, nos quedó claro porque la luz tenía una forma tan especifica.

Era un hoyo-un orificio que llevaba a más agua del otro lado. Pero ese otro lado tenía luz… tenía una salida.

Esta era nuestra ruta de escape.

Miles nos indicó en lo que asumí era un gesto de que él iría primero, y lentamente comenzó a empujarse por el orificio. Le costó un poco de trabajo para deslizar las caderas; colocando sus manos del otro lado de la pared y empujándose a través del pequeño orificio.

Una vez que estuvo del otro lado, nadó de regreso a la apertura y asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa, apuntó e hizo otra seña-el turno de Arnold.

Sin pensarlo, Arnold se lanzó a la pequeña apertura y la bloqueó por un momento.

 _¿Si quiera iba a pasar su cabeza?_ Me pregunté mientras intentaba distraerme de la sensación que me quemaba en el pecho de mis pulmones vacios.

A pesar de mis miedos, sin embargo, la cabeza de Arnold pasó con el orificio con unos pocos centímetros y también se empujó a sí mismo a través de la apertura esperando a que yo nadara hacia allá.

 _Esto será pan comido,_ me motivé mientras me empujaba en el agua para acercarme al orificio.

He sido delgada toda mi vida-no dolorosamente delgada, pero solo digamos que la pubertad no me había hecho mucho bien de la misma manera que había sido con mis compañeras. A pesar de todo, me había mantenido bastante delgada y bastante… bueno, nada curvilínea.

No era como si me molestara o algo; nunca había sido alguien que se fija mucho en el físico de la manera en que La princesa y algunas de su sequito eran. Ser plana en casi todas las direcciones era quien era yo-y yo estaba bien con eso.

Especialmente ahora.

Apunté hacia la apertura y comencé a empujarme a través de ella; Arnold esperando pacientemente mientras Miles nadaba al frente para guiarnos hacia la luz. El agua en su lado del orificio estaba considerablemente más caliente, y mis piernas no podían esperar para unirse a mi torso en su calidez una vez que hubiera pasado todo.

Pero no pude pasar.

Imaginando que era una casualidad o algo, puse las manos en ambos lados de la pared en la que estaba atorada e intenté empujarme-solo quedándome atrapada y en pánico dentro del orificio.

Mis ojos se lanzaron alrededor de mi cuerpo en búsqueda de lo que me estaba reteniendo-ciertamente no era mi cuerpo. Podía ver el espacio entre mis caderas que debería dejarme pasar a través de este estúpido túnel.

No, el atraco era solo eso-un atraco.

De alguna manera, mis pantalones se habían atrapado en una piedra que se había enganchado a mis jeans y tenía sus garras apretadas sobre mí. Intenté empujarme hacia delante de nuevo, esperando que la fuerza que casi me rompe los pantalones pudiera ser suficiente para continuar mi camino, pero sin importar que tanto hacia parecía no dejarme ir.

Arnold parecía nervioso mientras esperaba a que yo pasara. Por arriba de él Miles se veía aun más nervioso; sus gestos frenéticos para que subiéramos hacia la luz que rompía en lo que parecía ser la superficie.

Una superficie que no podía alcanzar.

Porque estaba atorada.

En un orificio de una piedra en el fondo de una cueva dentro de un templo en el medio de una ciudad dentro de una selva en algún lugar de San Lorenzo.

 _Hay un palo en la rana en el fondo del océano-_ Mi subconsciente comenzó a cantar, aunque mi asustado cerebro rápidamente se cayó. _¡No hay tiempo para canciones de cuna, tonta! ¡Sal de AQUÍ!_

Frenéticamente, miré alrededor mientras mi corazón aceleraba dentro de mi pecho. Abrí la boca para pedir ayuda pero solo vi como las burbujas de aire salvavidas escapaban y rebotaban en la superficie de la que estaba intentando salir. Mi grito amortiguado en la pesada agua llamó la atención de Arnold, y rápidamente nadó a mi rescate; a pesar de que Miles nos estaba llamando para que nos apuráramos.

Tomó mis manos y las sostuvo, su mismo toque calmándome ligeramente aunque la falta de aire comenzaba a hacer que enloqueciera.

Porque me estaba quedando sin aire.

Y muy rápido.

Jaló tanto como pudo, aunque la piedra permaneció dentro de la tela de mis pantalones. Podía sentir la textura dura contra mi piel con cada jalón en mis brazos y pelea a través del orificio que solo la raspaba más contra mi piel; el dolor llenó mis sentidos cuando finalmente me cortó la piel.

La sangre danzó como listones rojos a través del orificio; los ojos de Miles viendo los oscuros pigmentos lo que lo alarmó lo suficiente para nadar hacia Arnold para ayudar.

El dolor era de alguna manera terrible. Lo que fuera que la roca hubiera hecho a mi pierna me estaba dando un dolor intenso por todo el muslo y los listones rojos de sangre seguían saliendo a través del orificio con cada jalón que hacían los Shortmans.

Agité la cabeza, frustrada y quedándome sin aire. La cueva estaba girando y la luz de la superficie se volvía más difusa con cada cansado pestañe de mis ojos. El dolor de mi muslo estaba comenzando a ceder y sabía que no tardaría mucho antes de que mi predicción se convirtiera en realidad y me ahogara en el fondo de esta cueva.

Aunque Arnold no se quería dar por vencido.

Sin importar cuantas tantas veces lo alejara con la esperanza de que él aún tuviera el aire suficiente para nadar a la superficie y salvar su propia vida, se mantuvo resilente y continuó intentando ayudarme a pasar por el túnel.

 _¡No tiene caso-NO TIENE CASO!_ Mis pensamientos gritaban dentro de mi cabeza. _Morirás aquí, Pataki. Morirás acuñada aquí entre aquí y allá mirando a Arnold mientras intenta sacarte de este agujero._

Pero como si fuera un corcho explotando de una botella de champagne, salí volando de repente del túnel; la piedra finalmente cediendo a la presión y rompiendo mis pantalones pero liberándome en el proceso.

Di unos pocos saltos; Arnold y Miles a mí alrededor mientras peleábamos en la gravedad cero del agua. Su repentina calidez se sentía agradable en mi fría piel, aunque la herida en mi pierna supuraba sangre que pintaba el líquido a nuestro alrededor con su color marón.

Mi sangre corría en el agua y tintaba la superficie como si guiara el camino y los tres estábamos felices de seguirla. En segundos, rompimos la superficie y jadeamos por aire en los pulmones, especialmente los míos, desesperadamente necesitados.

Juntos soplamos y resoplamos en la superficie, la luz rebotando desde arriba en nuestra cálida piel mojada. Después de que mis pulmones estuvieron llenos, abrí los ojos para ver el brillante cielo azul.

Una vez que mis pulmones estuvieron tranquilos, finalmente me di cuenta del ambiente del que habíamos nadado y en donde quiera que estuviéramos.

Definitivamente aun estábamos dentro de una cueva, aunque era mucho más espaciosa que cualquier lugar que hubiéramos explorado hasta el momento. Las paredes se curvaban a nuestro alrededor como un domo que se abría en el techo como una ventana al mundo exterior.

A nuestro alrededor había formaciones de piedras elegantes como las que verías en un panfleto para el destino vacacional de un lugar lujoso tropical. El agua caía a través de las formaciones y la guiaba a la piscina en la que habíamos nadado.

Pero la parte más hermosa de todo era la cascada.

Era ENORME. El agua salía como una espuma de una suave sábana blanca en dónde salpicaba salvajemente en la base. El sonido llenaba la cueva a nuestro alrededor y mientras el ambiente se sentía tranquilo y acogedor, dos cosas se habían vuelto increíblemente claras.

La primera-habíamos encontrado un oasis. Nada sobre que estuviéramos gritando porque algo amenazara nuestra vida. Aunque no había ningún tipo de planta, el agua estaba limpia y clara-ciertamente era potable. Estaba tan limpia que probablemente podrías ponerla en una botella de plástico y venderla como algún tipo de lujosa agua de última tecnología que solo los ricos idiotas buscaban, por el H2O más cara en las que pudieran poner encima sus maños con manicure.

¿La segunda cosa que fue obvia?

No había Ojos Verdes.

Ni uno.

Nada que siquiera nos indicara que habíamos encontrado su ciudad secreta o siquiera estuviéramos en la dirección correcta. Las paredes no tenían ningún grabado o pintura; sin dibujos o marcas de los conocidos símbolos de los Ojos Verdes.

Nada.

Desesperados por llegar a tierra de nuestra aventura submarina, los tres nadamos hacia la orilla y nos empujamos en lo que se sentía como… ¿arena?

Arena en una cuerva… Ahora lo había visto todo.

"Es como… una playa…" Tosió Miles mientras se recostaba en su espalda, exhausto. "Lo admito, se siente bien acostarse en una playa."

Arnold y yo gateamos hacia la costa, mis gateos algo robóticos mientras intentaba no meter a la arena mi herida abierta. Apreté los ojos mientras llegaba a la tierra, Arnold siguiéndome de cerca.

"Helga… ¿cómo está… tu pierna?" Preguntó Arnold entre respiraciones que se estaban comenzando a calmar de nuestro repentino ejercicio en la oscuridad.

Me giré para sentarme en la arena y doble la pierna para mirar a la sangrante herida en mi muslo. Era más profunda de lo que pensaba, pero a penas y me encogí de hombros. "Supongo que no estoy… muerta aún… ya sanará." Resoplé, Miles llegando a mi lado con una sonrisa.

"¿Te importa algo de… primeros auxilios?" Soltó una risita mientras gesticulaba hacia Arnold quien ahora se había empujado a si mismo para pararse. "¿Puedo?" preguntó Miles mientras apuntaba hacia la camisa de franela empapada que llevaba Arnold.

Sin un asentimiento de aprobación de su hijo, Miles rompió una gran parte de la camisa de Arnold; mi ceño frunciéndose con mucha frustración.

 _¿Ahora como es que yo no pude hacer eso cuando Arnold se lastimó el brazo? ¡Criminal! ¡El tipo lo hace ver tan malditamente sencillo!_

Mientras Miles vestía mi sangrante pierna, Arnold observaba aunque deliberadamente sus ojos se rehusaban a mirar a lo que estaba haciendo su papá.

Nah, sus ojos estaban enfocados en mí. Con cada queja y saltó por dolor, Arnold parecía acercarse más a mí; sus ojos llenos de preocupación cuando finalmente los encontré después que Miles había terminado.

"¿Qué? Estoy bien, Arnold. Tranquilízate," Dije con una risita mientras me impulsaba para levantarme; Arnold ayudándome a levantarme y para levantarse también.

"Me asustaste… allá." Admitió mientras se sobaba la parte de atrás del cuello (viéndose increíblemente sexy, si puedo añadir). "¿Estás segura de que estás bien?"

Miles vagaba lejos de nosotros para empezar a buscar en los alrededores por cualquier tipo de pista de a donde debíamos ir después. Sonreí ante la pregunta de Arnold, "Deja de preocupar a tu gran cabeza, Arnoldo. Estoy bien. Enserio." Me detuve por un momento como intentando recomponerme. "Gracias, por cierto. Por, tú sabes, salvar mi vida de nuevo y eso. Te estás volviendo bastante bueno en ello." Bromeé levantando la ceja ligeramente.

"Bueno, no tendría que serlo y tú fueras solo un poco más cuidadosa, Señorita Pataki." El término formal con mi nombre haciendo que mis mejillas brillaran rojas.

"¿Por qué nos guiarían hasta aquí?" Murmuró Miles para sí mismo, sus palabras atrayendo la atención de Arnold y la mía efectivamente para girarnos y mirarlo mientras vagaba. "Tiene que haber algo que estamos perdiendo. ¿Una indirecta… o alguna pista de algún tipo?

Arnold asintió con la cabeza y se alejó para mirar alrededor también, sus ojos mirando hacia la cascada rugiente justo al frente. "Está aquí," Decidió en voz alta. "Sé que está aquí… ¿pero dónde?"

Decidiendo que probablemente debía de quedarme en mi lugar pero también decidiendo que esa no era yo, cojeé el camino para pararme entre los dos y me encogí de hombros. "¿Tal vez estamos olvidando algo? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Taki sobre este lugar?" Me giré hacia Arnold inquisitivamente. "¿Lo recuerdas?"

Arnold pareció pensarlo un poco, su mirada aún fija en la cascada, antes de finalmente decir como si lo estuviera leyendo de un libro, "Dijo… que estaba escondida bajo la tierra… y… estaba marcada por agua."

Su voz casi tenía un tono soñador; sus piernas lo llevaron hacia el frente hacia la cascada como si Arnold mismo estuviera bajo un tipo de extraña hipnosis que había tomado posesión de su cerebro.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunté, aunque Arnold siguió caminando hacia delante.

"¿No lo vez, Helga? ¿Papá? Esta… esta justo aquí." Dijo como si su idea fuera conocimiento general y debíamos de saber sobre lo que estaba tartamudeando.

Pero yo no sabía. Así que pregunté para aclarar. "Todo lo que veo en una cascada y una cueva. ¿Qué ves tú?"

"¿Y en dónde?" Añadió Miles, su enfoque ahora sobre Arnold mientras caminaba hacia el agua y nadaba hacia la base nublosa de la cascada.

Extendió un brazo y trepó a una de las formaciones de rocas cercanas para pasar el brazo a través de la misma cascada-desapareciendo dentro.

"La cascada. Esta detrás de la cascada." Confirmó, una sonrisa tonta ahora iluminándole el rostro.

Con esfuerzo, cojeé hacia Arnold con la ayuda de Miles. "¿Crees que la ciudad está detrás de la cascada? Arnold, vamos-"

"Piénsenlo," Insistió, "¿Bajo la tierra? ¿Rodeada de agua? Helga, ¿qué más puede ser?" Sus ojos volaron hacia los de su papá. "¿Papá?"

Miré hacia Miles quien nos había llevado con éxito hacia Arnold y trepamos las rocas para unírnosle a su nivel a un lado de la cascada. Una vez ahí, Miles también pasó el brazo a través de la cascada; una sonrisa que igualó a la de su hijo creciendo en su rostro.

"Creo que tienes razón, Arnold. ¿Vale intentarlo, cierto?" Preguntó, ambos girándose para mirarme.

"¿Qué? ¿Soy el voto decisivo o qué?" Ninguno contestó, así que suspiré y giré los ojos sin cuidado. "Seguro, ¿por qué no? Nada más se puede perder a este punto ¿cierto, Shortmans?"

"Yo iré primero, por si acaso," Miles anunció antes de saltar ligeramente y desaparecer detrás de las rugientes aguas.

Miré hacia el agua, la manera en la que caía sobre las rocas y luego se calmaba una vez que se unía a la piscina en la que habíamos nadado. La mano de Arnold se hizo camino para tomar la mía; nuestros dedos enlazándose inmediatamente ante su agarre.

Girando la cabeza, atrapé los hermosos ojos verdes de Arnold. "¿Estás lista?" Me preguntó; siendo está una de las tantas veces que había dicho esa pregunta desde que nuestro viaje comenzó.

Apreté su mano en la mía y asentí con la cabeza. "Como DIJE, *futbol-cabeza*, estoy lista cuando tú lo estés. Así que la pregunta es… ¿Tú estás listo?"

Sus ojos buscaron los míos por un momento como si la respuesta a la pregunta estuviera detrás de ellos. Entonces asintió con su cabeza lentamente y me regresó el apretón que yo le había dado. "Sí tú estás lista, yo estoy listo." Respondió valientemente y con una respiración profunda, saltamos juntos a través del agua, mano con mano; completamente listos para lo que fuera que íbamos a encontrar escondido del otro lado

* * *

 **Nota de Polkahotness (autora): Este fue el capítulo más loco (o lo que sea en ese tema) que nunca había soñado y que en realidad he escrito. Cuando me embarqué por primera vez en esta loca aventura, nunca había querido escribir nada como esto por miedo que fallaría majestuosamente y que todos dejarían de leer mis cosas por mi pobre excusa de una escena de acción, pero ya saben… siento que todo ese miedo fue por nada. Pero dejaré que ustedes chicos sean los jueces.**

 _ **Nota de la traductora: Este capítulo fue extremadamente largo, pero es uno de mis favoritos. No duden en dejar review también para la autora original, seguro que ella estará muy contenta de leer reviews en español también.**_


	24. Un regalo digno de ser dado

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, para los que aún siguen este fic y sus geniales reviews, les compenso por 2 capítulos. Ya nos queda nada para el final. No desesperen._

* * *

 **Capitulo 24: Un regalo digno de ser dado.**

* * *

 _ **~Arnold~**_

La piedra estaba fría debajo de dónde estábamos. Abrí los ojos para ver el pálido beige al frente. Estirando los brazos para estabilizar mis manos en las piedras en dónde estábamos, me empujé para sentarme sobre las rodillas y dar nota del nuevo ambiente.

Era hermoso.

Verde brillante nos rodeaba con grandes árboles y pasto espeso. El sonido de la rugiente cascada ahora detrás de nosotros continuaba como la música de una película. Mis ojos recorrieron el paisaje lleno con pequeñas chozas similares a las que habíamos visto con Helga por primera vez en la ciudad abandonada. Sin embargo, en lugar de grandes montañas de ceniza y recuerdos del horror que había pasado ahí, había gente a su alrededor.

Personas de piel morena caminaban alrededor del área abierta haciendo sus rutinas diarias. Platicaban, sus indistintas pláticas se sumaban a la música de fondo junto al agua que corría de la cascada. Cada uno estaba vestido como lo había estado Taki; faldas de tela con joyería que atrapaba la luz del sol y que reflejaba en las jemas y las joyas.

Niños pequeños corriendo y gritando palabras que no entendía pero riendo de todos modos. Bailaban en el campo abierto, sus madres viéndolos mientras trabajaban en cargar lo que parecían canastos y muchos otros objetos.

Era tranquilo aquí. Sin ser tocado por el hombre y manchado por la codicia y la devastación.

Papá se paro frente a nosotros permaneciendo quieto mientras miraba también a dónde la cascada nos había llevado. Me encontré mirando hacia Helga quien también estaba sentada ahora, sus ojos enfocados hacia el pueblo que habíamos encontrado.

Un pueblo que se sentía más como una ciudad.

Una ciudad escondida.

Lentamente me levanté, Helga siguiendo mi ejemplo, y los tres nos paramos escondidos mientras mirábamos hacia el lugar que nunca pensamos encontrar. La insignia del ojo nos miraba desde el frente, adelante en el gran templo en el centro de la ciudad. Fue el ojo lo que nos dijo que lo habíamos logrado.

"No puedo… no puedo creerlo…" Murmuró Helga a mi lado, sus ojos aún fijos en la insignia frente a nosotros.

"Yo tampoco," Murmuré de acuerdo.

Papá se quitó la mochila que había estado cargando todo este tiempo y la extendió hacia mí; mis ojos mirándolo confundido. "¿Qué?" Pregunté inseguro de por qué me la estaba entregando.

"Tú deberías de tener esto. Eres el que la rescató; y me rescataste a mí. Este es tu momento, Arnold." Dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Me enfoqué en sus ojos azules mientras me miraban de regreso. Estaban cansados y calmados, algún tipo de mirada que parecía reflejar mi miraba habitual. Pero dentro de su iris, el azul resplandecía como una corriente persistente después de una perversa tormenta. Permaneció mirándome, y yo a él por un largo momento-un segundo extendido de palabras silenciosas que expresaban los pensamientos escondidos dentro de mi cabeza.

Él estaba orgulloso de mí.

Tan orgulloso.

Era un orgullo que solo había imaginado. Había tenido incontables sueños sobre este momento-el momento en el que me había dado cuenta que había crecido en alguien que a mi padre le gustaría. Solo que no me di cuenta que la persona en la que crecería para tener ese momento en donde, sin duda alguna, sabía que él estaba orgulloso.

Este, el hombre con el que había soñado, sobre el que había escuchado historias; el hombre que había estado perdido por casi mi vida entera y que sin embargo podía sentirse tan orgulloso de en quien me había convertido sin su conocimiento.

En sus ojos, me vi reflejado. Era parte de mí, y yo era parte de él. Era su hijo; el hijo que finalmente había encontrado.

Apreté los labios en una sonrisa mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que salieron de mis parpados solo para caer sin esfuerzos en mis mejillas. Tomé la mochila y la sostuve firmemente por la única correa mientras nuestros ojos permanecían conectados el uno con el otro. En un instante, él fue por mí y yo por él; sus brazos envolviéndome fuertemente en un cálido abrazo.

Sollozó en mi hombro, un tipo de sollozo feliz que rara vez se mostraba, algo que ninguno de nosotros creía posible. Pasó gran parte de su vida atrapado en una celda tropical por 17 años mientras yo creía a miles de kilómetros atrapado en la Casa de Huéspedes por 17 años con mis excéntricos abuelos- _sus_ padres quienes me criaron para ser la exacta persona que era Miles.

Ambos éramos hijos alejados de sus padres; ahora para ser reunidos a través del abrazo que tanto habíamos esperado dar.

Nuestros brazos no podían apretarnos mutuamente lo suficiente. Nuestro abrazo no podía ser más cercano. Habíamos llegado tan lejos juntos y pasado por tanto que la seguridad de la ciudad perdida finalmente nos dio la posibilidad de envolvernos mutuamente en un abrazo que tan desesperadamente queríamos compartir desde el descubrimiento de quién era y quien había sido él todo el tiempo.

Mi papá.

 _MI_ papá.

Nos apartamos, nuestros ojos rojos e hinchados mientras nos mirábamos. Las lágrimas continuaban corriendo por nuestras mejillas hacia las sonrisas que eran prominentes en nuestras bocas. De repente, estábamos riendo, mi propio papá perdido por tanto tiempo levantando el brazo para desordenar juguetonamente mi cabello. Reímos a través de las lágrimas-una risa llena de comprensión y puro asombro.

Asombro de que estábamos aquí, y de alguna manera-por suerte que no podríamos nunca explicar-habíamos sobrevivido al calvario y estábamos vivos para ver la ciudad. Juntos. Finalmente juntos.

"¿Coo sa xta ko-ko mwetaku? ¿Xtil? ¿Xtil Arnold?" Sus palabras salían tan rápido como si estuvieran siendo escupidas de sus labios como agua para mojar el piso bajo ella.

Mirando entre Helga y mi papá, apunté hacia mí y asentí lentamente, una pisca de confusión probablemente delineando mi rostro. "Arnold, a-ajá. Sí, yo soy Arnold."

Ante mis palabras, ella dejó caer su canasto de madera y cayó de rodillas, entonces bajando la cabeza hacia el piso y estirando los brazos hacia mí con su cuerpo entero doblado. "¡Xtil Arnold!" Gritó ante su reverencia, sus palabras temblorosas y ligeramente amortiguadas por hablar hacia el piso. "¡Xtil Arnold! Ta-halupa'aki. Kwi-kwi-kwi-" se tropezaba con las palabras y traté de alcanzarla con el brazo y consolarla, pero de inmediato se distrajo gritando a los que venían de más lejos.

"¿Xtil Arnold?" Preguntaba, entonces fue repetido por otros en el área que habían escuchado mi nombre. Miré alrededor ansiosamente ante el repentino rugido de personas acercándoseme para solo dejarse caer de rodillas en el mismo tipo de reverencia como lo había hecho la primera chica.

En minutos, alrededor de 50 personas habían caído de rodillas en las extendidas reverencias; todas coreando mi nombre entre sollozos y llantos por igual. "¿Xtil Arnold? ¡Xtil Arnold!"

Los tres nos quedamos paralizados en nuestros lugares y miramos hacia la ovación frente a nosotros-el comportamiento de Taki parecía mucho más tolerable ahora que estábamos expuestos a lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad.

Me hizo sentir realmente incómodo.

Sostuve la correa de la mochila fuertemente en mi agarre, mis palmas sudando en la ya mojada tela mientras la apretaba. Helga gentilmente puso la mano en mi hombro. Temblorosamente, giré la cabeza para mirarla; la sonrisa más hermosa posándose en sus labios.

"Lo hiciste, Melenudo. Cabeza de balón. *Futbol-Cabeza*." Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras me miraban, un frenesí de mariposas se liberaron en mi estomago ante su mirada. "Arnold." Finalmente dijo, mi nombre saliendo se sus labios hizo que la sangre se me calentara bajo la piel.

"Lo HICIMOS, Helga." Dije severamente, el énfasis en el 'hicimos' haciendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas. "Eres más salvadora de lo que nunca seré yo."

"¿Arnold? ¿Helga?," Una voz familiar nos llamó, giramos la cabeza para ver a Taki corriendo entre la multitud de gente aún paralizada y arrodilladas. "¡Salvador Arnold! ¡Helga! ¡Lo lograron! ¡Por fin!" Sus palabras sonaban inconexas como si tuviera problemas para encontrar la correcta traducción en su emoción.

Se acercó a nosotros, los brazos abiertos para alcanzarnos y jalarnos tanto a Helga y a mí en un abrazo. "Ma tuala. Estoy feliz. Tan feliz de verlos a AMBOS." Enfatizó la palabra y se alejó para mirarnos. "Nos encontraron." Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, "No hay mucho por hacer ahora."

Sus palabras cortaron como un cuchillo sobre la piel; un recordatorio verbal de lo que necesitábamos que aún pasara para que la 'profecía' estuviera completa.

Pero yo tenía esperanza.

Me aferré a la esperanza de la manera que siempre me aferraba. La esperanza era mi línea de vida para todo lo bueno y malo en este mundo. Las peores situaciones podrían ser sobrellevadas con solo un poco de esperanza. La esperanza era la cosa más poderosa del mundo-podía hacer que la gente siguiera peleando más allá de sus mismas expectativas.

La esperanza nos sacaría de esto. Yo tenía esperanza, y esa esperanza me decía que no entendía porque era necesario sacrificar a alguien por La Corazón.

Porque yo pensaba que ya habíamos sacrificado bastante.

¿Por qué no podían ser suficientes esos sacrificios? Viaje del otro lado del mundo y me enfrenté a avalanchas, a hombres enojados con pistolas, cascadas e incontables experiencias cercanas a la muerte; aunque esas en su mayoría fueron de Helga.

Helga había encarado más la muerte que yo y había sacrificado casi lo mismo. Casi se había ahogado. Dos veces. Se había caído de árboles y orificios de metros de profundidad en los que pudo haber muerto. Se metió en el campamento de La Sombra cuando fácilmente pudo haber huido. Nos salvó tanto a mi papá como a mí sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Y todo eso mientras estaba en la selva.

 _Fuera_ de la selva había sacrificado aún más. Había venido aquí ciegamente ante lo que podía pasar (y pasó) sin pensarlo dos veces. Corrió por la selva conmigo y me salvó la vida con ese listón que me gustaba tanto…

Sacrificó sus sentimientos y sus emociones hacia mí tan valientemente que ni siquiera pude esperarlo. Helga había engañado y mentido a incontables personas del viaje de español solo para que pudiera llegar aquí lo que significaba encarar serias detenciones o peor aún-ser expulsada.

Así que todos esos sacrificios, los míos y los de ella juntos… ¿no contaban? ¿No deberían contar para La Corazón? ¿Cuántos sacrificios más necesitaba? ¿Por qué necesitaba una vida? ¿No habían sido suficientes nuestros sacrificios? ¿No era suficiente el que trajéramos a salvo La Corazón?

Y de _todos_ los sacrificios ¿por qué tenía que ser la _vida_ de la persona que amara más? Seguro, no estaba seguro de cual vida sería, pero ¿por qué los Ojos Verdes… por qué la Corazón lo necesitaba tanto?

Supongo que es mi papá. Había buscado toda mi vida por él y por mamá. Mi vida entera había soñado encontrarlos y reunirnos como la familia que somos. ¿Serían ellos? ¿Realmente tendría que sacrificar a los padres que acababa de encontrar? ¿Sólo porque los amaba?

Sin embargo, había otra opción. Había pensado en ella brevemente pocas veces cuando estábamos durmiendo en la selva y miraba a las estrellas en el cielo. Pero pensar en eso me había sentir aterrado y ansioso como si los nervios de todo mi cuerpo estuvieran locos y no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza. Así que no pensé tanto en eso porque me ponía nervioso y porque era ridículo y no necesitaba más atención o más investigación.

Porque no podía ser Helga.

Ese pensamiento giraba como un torbellino en mi cerebro; un torbellino de pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos que había tenido que mantener a raya por toda esta aventura.

Primero, había pensamientos de Helga. Pensamientos sobre la manera como me trataba desde que éramos pequeños niños en la guardería-allá atrás cuando decidió por primera vez que me amaba.

Luego llegaron los recuerdos de Helga. Recuerdos de las bromas que me hacía y los nombres con los que me llamaba-incontables nombres que me atormentaban y me hacían que me cayera tan mal en mi vida. Pero entre esos recuerdos estaban todas las veces que había sido menos Helga G. Pataki. Dentro de mi cabeza, enliste todas las veces que había probado ser solo Helga, mi Helga. La Helga que nadie más había visto. Nadie más… más que yo.

Y al final estaban todos esos sentimientos sin decir que tenía sobre Helga. Eran sentimientos que solo había rodeado en mis conversaciones con ella-sentimientos de los que le había dado pistas pero que había tenido tanto miedo de decírselo a la cara. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo que no era capaz de admitirlos a la misma persona por la que los sentía?

Me gustaba Helga. Me gustaba más de lo que el yo de cuarto grado pensaba que pudiera llegar a gustarme algún día. Había crecido tanto como para… _amarla_. Algo que solo había podido decirle a mi papá, pero no a Helga, no aún. No aún en el sentido de decir esas dos palabras de las que de alguna manera tenía miedo de decírselas a la cara.

Pero eso era. La amaba y sabía que la amaba.

Pero no podía amarla más que a nadie. No más que mis padres.

Habíamos estado juntos toda la vida. Seguro, habíamos estado juntos como verdugo y víctima, pero siempre nos habíamos tenido en la vida del otro. No había tenido a mis padres todo el tiempo. ¿Así que podía ser posible que pudiera amar a Helga más que a ellos? ¿Era posible que esos 18 años hicieran su camino para nosotros y efectivamente sellara el destino de Helga? ¿Todo por… amor?

¿Y ese amor, el amor que sentía por mí y yo por ella; podía ser el tipo de amor que La Corazón estaba buscando?

Mientras la miraba en donde estábamos de pie en la ciudad, Taki aún abrazándonos a ambos, vi detrás de sus ojos que tanto quería que le dijera las palabras de las cuales tenía pistas.

Sabía que quería que le dijera que la amaba. Sabía que ella quería que le dijera, que más que nada, quería estar con ella. Lo que no era una mentira. Yo quería estar con ella; hasta le había propuesto que se quedara en San Lorenzo conmigo-Pensaba que eso había sido prueba suficiente de lo que yo sentía. Siempre me habían dicho que las acciones decían más que las palabras, y si eso no fuera cierto ¿no debería Helga saber que yo la amaba sin tener que decírselo?

No era como si no quisiera que supiera o si no quisiera decirlo. Sabía que algún día, eventualmente saldría de mi boca. Pero mi boca parecía ser incapaz de vociferarle esas palabras, al menos justo ahora. Finalmente, a la edad de 18 años, entendía como Helga se había sentido toda su vida-amando a alguien y ser incapaz de decirle sin importar que tanto lo intentaras.

Así que la amaba. Amaba a Helga G. Pataki.

Pero ella no era a quien más amaba. Ese lugar en mi corazón tenía que estar reservado para mis padres ¿cierto?

"¡Arnold, bienvenido!" Una voz bulliciosa sonó sobre los canticos; silenciando a todos al instante y sacándome de mis sueños.

Taki miró hacia el frente con una sonrisa hacia el dueño de la voz-un hombre de casi 2 metros de alto y se veía como si pudiera ir contra Harold quien era el mejor mariscal de campo que la Preparatoria de Hillwood había visto en 20 años. El brazo de Taki se alejó de Helga y de mí para que pudiera dar un paso al lado e inclinar la cabeza mientras el hombre caminaba más cerca de nosotros.

"Mi gente, levántense." Ordenó el hombro, aunque era amable y era más calmado que enojado. "¡Levántense! ¡Tudu! ¡Tudu! No debemos molestarlo. Kutu-tu wei muxatik. ¡Haduup!"

Lo que fuera que el hombre dijo hizo que las personas se levantaran y regresaran a sus vidas. En instantes, Helga, papá y yo estábamos de nuevo solos; ahora con Taki y el misterioso hombre quien traía un penacho que parecía similar a una corona. Juzgando por la reverencia de Taki y la respuesta inmediata a las órdenes del hombre, parecía que la persona que estaba frente a nosotros era su líder o rey de algún tipo; mi especulación solo fue confirmada por el saludo de mi papá.

"Tu'oolak," dijo con una reverencia de la cabeza, "Es muy grato verte de nuevo."

El hombre, ahora con el nombre de Tu'oolak, estiró el brazo e inmediatamente jaló a mi papá en u abrazo. "Miles, creímos que habías muerto. Qué bien es verte vivo y a salvo." Su voz era profunda y sabia; alegre con cada palabra que decía.

Mi papá lo abrazó también asintiendo con la cabeza. "Lo mismo digo, amigo mío." Se separaron y los ojos de Tu'oolak se posaron sobre mí.

Una sonrisa aún más amplia se le esparció por el rostro. "Y este es tu hijo-Arnold."

Algo sobre el hecho de que Tu'oolak no se dirigiera a mí como 'Salvador Arnold' hizo que inmediatamente quisiera agradecerle. Me hacía sentir tan incómodo el ser constantemente llamado como algo que no creía ser.

Era solo yo y no era nada especial. Ciertamente no un salvador; solo un chico en búsqueda de sus padres. Nunca pretendí ser un 'enviado de los dioses', solo quería ayudar; ayudar de la manera que siempre lo hacía cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles o necesitaban algún consejo. Eso era todo lo que yo era y siempre lo sería-alguien que ayuda, no un salvador.

"Es… es un honor conocerle T-Tu-" Intenté, pero él apenas sonrió y eso me ayudó.

"Tu'oolak. Significa 'Buscador de estrellas'." Miró entre mi papá y yo antes de posar sus ojos en Helga quien estaba de pie incómoda a mi lado justo detrás de mí. "¿Y quién es ella?"

Tomé a Helga de la mano mientras gentilmente la jalaba hacia delante para que pudiera pararse en el mismo plano que yo. "Ella es Helga. Ella es-"

"Su compañera de crimen." Me interrumpió y yo fruncí el ceño ligeramente queriendo presentarla como mucho más que eso. "He estado cuidado a la bola de pelos." Levantó el brazo para alborotar mi cabello y no pude evitar mirarla completamente asombrado. _¿Qué está haciendo? Así no es… Helga._

Mi papá pareció pensar lo mismo porque sus ojos estaban puestos sobre ella de la misma manera que los míos. "Helga es la mayor razón por la que estamos aquí," dijo con una sonrisa. "Nos rescató a ambos de La Sombra y nos ayudó a encontrar la Corazón."

"¡Ajá!" Exclamó Tu'oolak con una palmada de celebración con las manos. "¿La Corazón está con ustedes entonces?"

Asentí con la cabeza y dejé ir rápidamente la mano de Helga para agarrar la correa de la mochila y sostenerla frente a mi cuerpo. "Si, si la tenemos. Justo aquí. Pero…"

"No está despierta… ¿cierto?" La voz de Tu'oolak sonaba triste y seria, sus ojos igualando su tono. "¿Puedo verla?" Entonces preguntó; su mano ahora abierta y esperando.

Cuidadosamente, abrí la mochila y saque la pesada reliquia; gentilmente colocándola en las manos de Tu'oolak. La miró y se maravilló ante cada grabado en la piedra sagrada.

Asintiendo con la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos, Tu'oolak dijo sin levantar la mirada, "Arnold, gracias por los sacrificios que has hecho en tu viaje. Tú y tú amiga." Miró hacia Helga antes de regresar sus ojos sobre mí. "Pero la profecía aún tiene que cumplirse. Ese que amas más que a nada… no ha sido sacrificado para la Corazón." Miró hacia la Corazón dónde residía sin brillo en sus manos. "A menos que sacrifiques a aquel que amas más que a nada… La Corazón permanecerá como una gema solamente."

Yo agité la cabeza, rehusándome a creer en las palabras de Tu'oolak. "Tiene que haber otra manera. Tiene que haber otra manera de salvar La Corazón sin que yo tenga que sacrificar a alguien." Miré a mí alrededor; Helga, Miles, Taki. Solo el brillo de los ojos de Taki se encontró con los míos-una tristeza se veía en su interior.

Regresé mi atención a Tu'oolak quien simplemente se quedó de pie frente a nosotros antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Hay… otra manera. Aunque dudo que sea la ruta que desearías tomar."

Helga resopló y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué? ¿Tiene que sacrificarse el mismo o algo?" Se rió ante la idea por un momento antes de lentamente caer en una risita nerviosa y luego detenerse de la nada.

Porque Tu'oolak estaba asintiendo con la cabeza con los ojos aún puestos en la Corazón, que estaba sosteniendo. "El regalo definitivo. El regalo de tu propia vida para que alguien más pueda vivir… el regalo más sagrado que alguien puede dar." Parpadeó y miró hacia Miles con los ojos tristes. "Es la única otra opción para salvar La Corazón y salvar a nuestra gente."

¿Y-yo? ¿Yo? Cómo si…" Mi voz se apagó, aunque papá fue más rápido para terminar lo que yo había dicho.

"Él NO va a morir por esto. Nadie tiene que morir, Tu'oolak. Mi hijo especialmente." Sus palabras eran duras mientras hablaba en un tono que hubiera usado para regañarme cuando era un niño. Era protector y amenazador; un tono que me hizo tener escalofríos.

"Miles, sabes tan bien como yo que lo que esta predicho por La Corazón es que-"

"Sólo un montón de supersticiones y leyendas." Dijo de vuelta, sus palabras aún firmes. "Él no lo hará."

Lo miré sin expresión; pensamientos incapaces de formarse en mi aturdida cabeza. "¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?" Murmuré sin pensarlo; los ojos de mi papá se abrieron como platos mientras me miraba y digería lo que yo había dicho.

Justo cuando abrió su boca para argumentar; otra voz sonó en la ciudad; una voz que nunca había escuchado antes. Era la voz de una mujer que llamaba el hombre de mi papá. "¿Miles?"

La cabeza de papá casi se dio la vuelta por completo mientras se giraba para mirar a quien había llamado su nombre. "¿Stella?" Se ahogó mientras miraba alrededor desesperadamente por la madre que nunca había visto.

"¡¿Stella?!" Llamó mi papá de nuevo, esta vez dando pasos hacia delante buscando a su alrededor; buscando por su rostro. "¡¿Stella?!"

Me encontré buscando yo también. Mis ojos se lanzaban en todas direcciones con la esperanza de dar un vistazo a la mujer que solo conocía por fotografías y recuerdos imaginarios. Su sonrisa congelada estaba grabada bajo mis parpados, junto con la de mi papá, y el pensamiento de poner esa imagen a una persona real –mi mamá- de repente me puso más nervioso de lo que nunca había estado.

Mi corazón se estaba acelerando dentro de mí mientras mis pulmones les costaba trabajo mantener mi respiración elevada. Justo al frente, mis ojos se posaron en una mujer corriendo en nuestra dirección-una mujer que igualaba esos recuerdos falsos que ahora estaban siendo reemplazados por uno propio; mi mamá perdida por tanto tiempo corriendo a los brazos de mi papá perdido por tanto tiempo frente a mi después de años de estar separados.

Era el tipo de reunión que había visto en algunas de esas películas en blanco y negro que el abuelo la abuela me hacían ver de niño. Aunque, no me hacían verlas tanto como yo había pedido verlas.

Siempre me había encantado la textura crujiente de las películas en blanco y negro. No había colores que, aunque hermosos, te distrajeran de la historia. La simplicidad daba a la audiencia una oportunidad de enfocarse en los detalles de lo que estaba pasando. Había tal hermosura en las películas clásicas; mi favorita de todas ellas una película llamada "Un amor para dos."

Era la favorita de la Abuela-una que encontré entre sus cosas en el ático cuando había ido de curioso a buscar entre las cajas un día. Recuerdo como miró a la vieja película cuando le mostré mi descubrimiento-una mirada de una triste nostalgia en sus ojos.

La vimos esa noche y muchas veces después. Hasta se convirtió en tradición que cuando estaba enfermo, ella me hacía sopa y la mirábamos juntos mientras yo me acostaba en el sillón bajo una cobija; La Abuela justo a mi lado en su silla mecedora.

La historia era una triste: un chico y una chica se conocían en una pista de patinaje y se enamoraban solo para que la chica se mudara lejos y le rompiera el corazón. Pasaba la mayor parte de la película intentando encontrarla de nuevo ya que ella nunca le decía a dónde se iba a ir o porque tenía que irse en primer lugar. Cuando la encuentra, tenían un reencuentro que siempre hacía llorar a la Abuela. Nunca pude entender que había de triste en ver a dos personas reunirse después de una vida separados. Era algo que, a mis ojos, parecía tan feliz y digno de celebración en lugar de llorarlo.

Pero, mientras miraba a mis padres correr buscándose el uno al otro en medio de la ciudad, de repente me quedó claro porque esa película había afectando tan profundamente a mi abuela.

Corrían el uno al otro; cada paso más rápido en búsqueda del otro. "¡Miles!" Gritó mi mamá con los brazos abiertos mientras más se acercaba. En segundos estaba en sus brazos en al instante se enrollaron alrededor de su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo. Lloraban entre ambos, murmurando frases con 'te amo' y 'te extrañe' y 'estás vivo' que a penas y se entendían.

Habían pasado tanto tiempo separados-la mayoría de mi vida. No podía imaginar estar lejos de alguien que amara tanto como ellos se amaban. Era la manera en la que se sostenían el uno al otro, la manera que continuaban diciéndose las palabras que habían querido decir durante su ausencia.

De repente, me sentí egoísta. Toda mi vida, secretamente los había culpado por dejarme-por dejarme y nunca regresar. En silencio los había maldecido una y otra vez mientras crecía; odiando que pudieran estar lejos de mí por tanto tiempo sin una palabra explicando dónde estaban.

Pero de la misma manera que habían estado lejos de mí, habían estado lejos el uno del otro. Mis padres, quienes tenían una historia de amor que sabía directamente por el diario que había encontrado hacía años, habían estado separados en uno del otro todo el tiempo. Yo al menos tenía a mis abuelos… ellos no tenían a nadie.

Y aquí, justo frente a mí, se reencontraban por primera vez en casi 18 años. 18 años de mensajes de cárcel, intentos de escape y probablemente mucho más que ni siquiera sabía. Sin embargo justo frente a mis ojos, estaban conectándose una vez más como si fuera una película en blanco y negro; sus brazos se envolvían alrededor del otro en un agarre interminable, esperando que nunca se dejaran ir, nunca estarían alejados de nuevo.

La Abuela tenía razón. Reencuentros como esté merecían lagrimas.

Después de su largo abrazo, se alejaron y se miraron el uno al otro; lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Papá levantó los brazos para acunar la cara de mamá y sonrió con una sonrisa tan cálida como la que Linus le había dado a Beatrice en esa olvidada película en blanco y negro que había visto cientos de veces.

Suavemente e inaudible para donde Helga, Taki, Tu'oolak y yo estábamos parados, le murmuró algo. Los ojos de mamá se abrieron como platos y giró hacia mí mientras yo estaba de pie aturdido y avergonzado viéndolos. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, la misma sonrisa que había memorizado de la vieja fotografía que había pasado tanto tiempo observando casi todos los días. "¿Arnold?" Murmuró mientras daba unos pocos pasos indecisos en mi dirección.

Sus pasos fueron detenidos por una voz demasiado familiar para nosotros mientras estábamos de pie en la ciudad. "Reunidos por fin, ya veo." La Sombra se burló con gran sarcasmo desde dónde estaba de pie por la cascada de donde había venido. "Lamento interrumpir, pero tengo algo que recoger. Algo que me pertenece por derecho."

La Sombra se veía andrajoso; su playera desfajada y rota en varias partes. Había lodo cubriendo su ropa y su ojo se veía inflamado como si hubiera tropezado con algo o algo le hubiera golpeado la cara. Estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies y mientras sus ojos miraban enojados en nuestra dirección, en su mayoría parecía como una rata empapada.

"La Corazón ha pertenecido a nuestra gente desde el inicio de los tiempos," Tu'oolak dijo tranquilamente con la piedra sagrada aún en sus manos. "No tienes ningún derecho de reclamarla."

"Ya al presumido de aquí. No tienes ningún derecho sobre esa cosa, ZOPENCO," intervino Helga algo agresiva mientras daba unos pasos al frente en dirección de La Sombra. "De HECHO, mira a tu alrededor. No tienes derecho sobre NADA." Dio unos pasos más hacia él, esa mueca que conocía tan bien prominente en sus labios; con su dedo apuntando hacia La Sombra. "¿Así que porque no solo das la vuelta y caminas tu camino de regreso hacia esa cascada y te rindes de una vez? No vas a llevarte esta cosa-¿comprende?"

"¿Crees que puedes detenerme, Escuintla?" Resopló La Sombra mientras daba un paso más cerca de Helga para que sus rostros estuvieran a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, los ojos muertos en una mirada inquebrantable.

Helga sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente ligeramente más hacia el rostro de él en una pelea dominante. "Me escuchaste. No tienes una OPORTUNIDAD aquí. Te sobrepasan en número." Gesticuló ciegamente detrás de ella hacia el resto de nosotros de pie mirando su intercambio de palabras.

"Puede que me sobrepasen en número," Respondió La Sombra con una astuta sonrisa, "pero tengo algo de mi lado que ustedes no tienen."

Helga rió ante esto levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos de forma presumida. "¿Oh, sí? ¿Y qué es? ¿Una delirante disposición?"

"No," Dijo La Sombra con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. En un movimiento fluido agarró a Helga por el hombro y la giró para mantenerla fuertemente contra él. "Tengo un rehén," Finalizó mientras buscaba su bolsillo para sacar un cuchillo y sostenerlo contra la garganta de Helga.

Mis padres, Tu'oolak, Taki y yo miramos, nuestros ojos casi tan grandes como los de Helga mientras ella buscaba alrededor nerviosamente por un posible escape.

"¡Helga!" Exclame asombrado; levantando mi brazo como si pudiera detener lo que estaba pasando frente a mis ojos.

Ella me miró, sus ojos preocupados y más asustados que nunca. Me hizo… enojar. Enojar de una manera en la que nunca me enojo. Quería defenderla y rescatarla-asegurarme que estuviera bien. Helga estaba genuinamente asustada lo cual era algo que nunca había mostrado a nadie; ni siquiera a mí. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, nunca se había visto tan asustada como lo estaba ahora.

Enojado, miré hacia La Sombra quien estaba lanzando una sonrisa que solo usan los villanos en las películas. Sus profundos ojos marrones se posaron en los míos mientras yo me quedaba en mi lugar regresándole la mirada amenazadoramente.

 _No la vas a lastimar. No te dejaré que la lastimes. No vas a ganar esta vez, La Sombra._

Mis músculos se tensaron mientras enrollaban mis manos en apretados puños a mis costados. Mi corazón se aceleró ansiosamente en mi pecho; los latidos sonando en mis oídos como tambores urgiéndome a seguir. Ungiéndome a entender.

 _¿Entender qué?_

"A-Arnold," Tosió Helga mientras La Sombra apretaba su agarre sobre ella. "A-Ar-Arn-" seguía intentando lo cual solo encendía la furia dentro de mí.

"¡Déjala IR!" Le ordené a la Sombra quien solo me miró con una ceja arriba. "¡La estás lastimando!"

"Oh, voy a hacer algo más que lastimarla, amigo mío. Dame La Corazón." Entrecerró los ojos hacia mí y sonrió ampliamente mostrando los dientes que me hizo estremecer.

"No te dejaré. No dejaré que la tengas de vuelta. Pertenece a los Ojos Verdes-" Lo intenté, aunque el me interrumpió.

"¡Me pertenece a mí! He esperado toda la vida para poner mis manos sobre La Corazón y tú lo estas arruinando, niño." Gritó mientras mantenía su agarre alrededor de Helga quien parecía estar teniendo trabajo para respirar.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? No puede ser solo el dinero." Lo presioné mientras intentaba distraerlo.

"¡POR SUPUESTO que es por el dinero! ¿Para qué más PUEDE ser?" Pareció reír, pero sabía que yo podía romperlo.

Lentamente, metí la mano a mi bolsillo y saqué la foto y la carta que había tomado del baúl de La Sombra. "¿Qué hay de tu hermana? ¿Y de tu madre? ¿Seguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con ellas?" Mis palabras eran tranquilas y pensadas-un intento desesperado para excarvar dentro de la mente de La Sombra y hacer que recapacitara las cosas.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y pareció soltar un poco a Helga quien comenzó a respirar rápidamente para intentar reponerse. "¿Dó-dónde conseguiste eso?" Era una profunda declaración. Sus ojos se suavizaron al ver lo que yo estaba sosteniendo.

"¿A ellas les gustaría que hicieras esto, Miguel?" Me dirigí a él por el nombre que había encontrado en la carta; su nombre REAL. "¿Todo por codicia? ¿Por dinero?" Busqué por sus ojos, rogando para que hiciera la decisión correcta.

"No les importaría porque están muertas, Arnold." Su voz era suave mientras recolectaba los recuerdos que parecía haber enterrado dentro de ese baúl en su campamento. "No pude salvarlas." Con un repentino resurgimiento de su enojo, dirigió su mirada hacia mí y apretó a Helga para que ella diera un resoplido al quedarse sin aire. "Justo como tú no puedes salvarla. A menos que camines hacía aquí con La Corazón en el brazo, alguien va a morir. ¿Me entiendes?"

 _Alguien va a morir. ¿Me entiendes?_

Iba a haber sangre y estaba seguro de eso. Estaba tan seguro como que había estrellas en el cielo o pasto en el piso. Toda mi esperanza, toda la esperanza del mundo no podía salvar una vida esta noche. Esa esperanza se había roto por la mirada en el rostro de Helga mientras peleaba por su vida contra La Sombra.

 _Alguien va a morir,_ había amenazado La Sombra. _¿Pero porque tenía que ser Helga? ¿Por qué tenía que ser sacrificada por el bienestar de-_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al darme cuenta a lo que mi cerebro había llegado. Mis alguna vez alocados pensamientos se detuvieron por completo y un sentimiento de claridad me cayó encima de dónde estaba frente a La Sombra y a Helga debajo de su afilado cuchillo.

 _Había sido Helga._

 _Realmente siempre había sido ella._

 _Estaba aquí y tenía que sacrificar a la persona que más amara-¿Helga? No mis padres como siempre había pensado… ¿pero ella? De todas las cosas que amaba ¿ella era la única a la que atesoraba más?_

El mundo se sintió como si estuviera girando; las personas a mi alrededor se difuminaron aunque al frente-Helga permaneció nítida.

Me enfoqué en ella; la miré con mi repentina claridad.

Amaba todo sobre ella. Amaba la manera en la que me miraba, la manera en la que hacia bromas sobre mí y sobre mi cabeza. Amaba los sobrenombres que me decía y como yo giraba los ojos ante cada uno. Amaba la manera en la que podíamos estar juntos, la manera en la solamente éramos auténticos el uno con el otro. Pero por sobre todo, por sobre esto, me di cuenta que la cosa que más amaba, la cosa que más amaba de Helga, era la relación que habíamos desarrollado. Era una relación como ninguna otra que hubiera visto-ni siquiera en la del la abuela y el abuelo.

Era una relación que no estaba listo para sacrificar.

Me miró con los ojos azules asustados con comprensión. Ella sabía lo que estaba en juego, y ahora sabía de su destino… y del amor que sentía por ella. El amor que, una vez sacrificado, aparentemente era lo suficientemente fuerte para revivir La Corazón y salvar a los Ojos Verdes.

El cuchillo que sostenía La Sombra contra su garganta la hacía que levantara la cabeza para evitarlo aunque sus ojos permanecieron enfocados en mí. Tenía la frente fruncida y sus labios estaban apretados en línea recta en su rostro preocupado manchado con lágrimas.

 _¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿Ella lo sabía todo este tiempo?_ Ella continuaba mirándome, asintiendo con la cabeza con una media sonrisa en sus labios temblorosos. "Está bien," Murmuró y luego miró hacia La Corazón antes de regresar los ojos hacia mí. "Está bien," murmuró de nuevo con otro asentimiento con la cabeza.

 _¡No está bien!_ Quería decirle. _¡No deberías morir por esto! No deberías morir… no quiero que mueras._

 _Morir._ Esa palabra se me clavó como un aguijón de abeja. Tragué saliva audiblemente del nudo de mi garganta del tamaño de una naranja. _¿Qué puedo hacer para detener esto? ¡Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer!_

"¿Ya has tomado tu decisión, joven Arnold? ¿Realmente vas a dejar a tu pequeña novia morir porque eres demasiado terco para darme lo que quiero?" Trazó el filo de su cuchillo en la piel de Helga haciéndola apretar los ojos en anticipación y miedo.

 _Deja de tocarla de esa manera. ¡Detente! La estas asustando… ¡Monstruo! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!_

"Tic toc, Arnold," dijo mientras clavaba la cuchilla en el cuello de Helga lo suficiente para dejar una marca sin cortarle la piel.

"No vas a obtener la Corazón." Dije severamente, aunque La Sombra apenas se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

"Entonces alguien tiene que morir," dijo lentamente como si me estuviera tomando el pelo.

 _Tiene que haber algo… puedo solucionar esto. Puedo salvar a Helga. Puedo salvar La Corazón._

De repente, las palabras de Tu'oolak se llevaron mis pensamientos. _El regalo definitivo_. _El regalo de una vida para salvar otra es… el regalo más sagrado que alguien puede dar._ Tragué saliva de nuevo, mi boca de repente seca ante la voz de Tu'oolak resonando en mi cabeza. _Es la única otra opción para salvar La Corazón y salvar a nuestra gente._

A mí mismo. Ofrecerme a mi mismo por Helga.

La respuesta me parecía obvia mientras La Sombra seguía hablando.

"Y ya que estas teniendo problemas en decidirte," continuó La Sombra, "déjame hacerlo por ti." Apretó su agarré sobre Helga y se preparó para matar frente a mí en la forma en que la profecía estaba predestinada. "A las tres ¿bien? Uno-"

"¡No!" Lo interrumpí valientemente mientras me paraba firmemente en mi lugar y firme en mi decisión. "Si alguien tiene que morir, deja que sea yo."

Mis propias palabras reverberaban en mi cerebro una y otra vez como un disco rayado un fonógrafo.

 _Deja que sea yo._

 _Deja que sea yo._

 _Deja que sea yo. Yo._

 _Yo._

Apreté la mandíbula cerrada e intente permanecer calmada mientras pensaba en las consecuencias de lo que estaba ofreciendo. _Tu'oolak había dicho que podría sacrificarme a mí mismo. Tal vez así era como se supone que tenía que terminar. Helga Y la Corazón estarían a salvo. Mis padres estarían a salvo. Los Ojos Verdes estarían a salvo… pero HELGA… ella estaría a salvo._

Mi oferta lo intrigó, "Quieres decir que… ¿quieres intercambiar? ¿Cómo tu vida por la de ella?" Rió con fuerza en el estomago, "¡Esto no tiene precio! El _salvador_ de los Ojos verdes e hijo de mis enemigos… ofreciendo su vida como si pudiera salvar a todos y yo no pudiera encontrar otra manera de obtener La Corazón."

Mantuve mis ojos en su dirección, sin cambiar mi decisión. _Si yo muero, mi sacrificio revivirá La Corazón como Tu'oolak dijo. Ellos estarán a salvo. Todos estarán a salvo. La profecía se habrá cumplido._

La Sombra asintió con la cabeza aún pensando en mi oferta. "Bueno, joven Arnold, SOY un pirata de rio y de empeño extraordinario, así que amo una buena oferta." Las palabras eran astutas y me hicieron temblar.

Permanecí en silencio y perdido en mis pensamientos mientras miraba a Helga agitar la cabeza. Me estaba murmurando palabras con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba diciendo "No lo hagas."

Su mirada me rogaba por que la dejara morir. ¡Qué la dejara morir por MÍ!"

¿Por qué moriría por mí? ¿Por qué arriesgaría su propia vida solo para que yo pudiera vivir? ¿No sabía que no la dejaría? ¿No sabía que la amaba tanto para dejarla ir? Y que sí lo hacía no sería capaz de vivir día a día sabiendo que deje a Helga G. Pataki-la única persona que quería más a que a nada desde siempre aunque me acaba de dar cuenta en ESTE MOMENTO-que la deje morir.

 _¿Quién más me llamaría por todos esos nombres que alguna vez odie? ¿Quién más me retaría sin dejarme caer; todo por mi propio bien?_

 _¿Quién más estaría ahí, de alguna manera SIEMPRE ahí, para escuchar objetivamente? ¿Para ofrecer un consejo? ¿Para ser la persona más genuina que conocía, aun si solo era por pocos momentos? Esos momentos, aunque breves, se habían vuelto los momentos que más atesoraba más que cualquier otra relación que había tenido con nadie más._

 _¿Quién más? ¿Quién más que Helga?_

La mitad en lo que me había convertido al crecer era por ella. No podía soportar estar sin sus bromas, intimidaciones y todo lo demás que era esa montaña rusa emocional que habíamos estado montando durante 18 años. Quería más-no quería que la montaña rusa desacelerara o se detuviera sin ella, sin Helga…

El pensamiento dolía. El pensamiento de un mundo sin Helga en él a mi lado dolía y hacia que me sintiera enfermo. No quería que ella sufriera así. No quería que ella muriera. No podía dejar que muriera.

Conocía mis posibilidades. Conocía mis opciones. Pero ya había tomado mi decisión. Un mundo sin Helga era un mundo que no quería encarar.

"Me escuchaste," finalmente respondí. "Mi vida por la de ella. Si vas a matar a alguien, deja que sea yo."

"¡Arnold, cariño, detente!" Mamá gritó desde atrás dónde papá la estaba sosteniendo fuertemente. "Dale La Corazón, siempre podremos recuperarla."

"Tu madre tiene razón," Añadió papá, aunque su voz era más suave y más gentil. "Nada es más importante que tu vida." Me giré para ver a Tu'oolak sostener la Corazón fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras mi papá lo observaba. "Por favor, Tu'oolak. Dale la Corazón. La obtendremos de otra manera. No podemos dejar que muera por-"

Él levantó una sola mano y agitó la cabeza mientras gentilmente cerraba los ojos. "Él mismo debe tomar la decisión. Depende de él."

"¡¿No puedes hablar en serio?!" Gruñó mamá hacia Tu'oolak, "¡No puedes esperar esto de él! ¡Es solo un chico!" Peleó contra mi papá quien intentaba sostenerla de liberarse e irse contra Tu'oolak. "Escúchame, tu, macho. ¡Ese es mi HIJO! ¡MI HIJO!"

Su gritó se convirtió en sollozo y se curvó en los brazos de papá; sus ojos mirándome, rogando, "Arnold, mi dulce dulce Arnold."

Su voz estaba calmada y temblorosa mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "Por favor. No tienes que hacer esto."

Mis ojos marrones se fijaron con los míos; sus ojos temblorosos mientras en enfocaban sobre mí. Era la misma mirada suplicante que Helga me había dado desde mi anuncio. Pero detrás de la mirada de mi madre había algo que la de Helga no tenía; era un tipo de amor que Helga o no sabía que tenía o no poseía. La mirada en los ojos de mi madre era un amor de madre-algo que en realidad nunca había visto más que en mi imaginación y en mis sueños.

Nos acabábamos de encontrar; ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad de conocerme como la había tenido papá. Todo este tiempo habíamos estado perdidos y esta era la primera vez que los tres estábamos reunidos-y ahora sería ante mi último sacrificio.

Quería abrazarla. Quería explicarle que estaba fuera de mis manos; que no podía dejar que Helga muriera por mi culpa.

La mirada en sus ojos, sin embargo, me dijo que entendía eso. Me dijo que si la situación fuera al contrario, ella haría lo mismo que yo estaba a punto de hacer. Lo sabía, como Tu'oolak lo había dicho, el regalo de dar la vida por alguien más es el mayor regalo que alguien puede dar-especialmente si ese regalo es dado a la persona que amas.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y resoplé mi floja nariz. "Lo siento, mamá pero… TENGO que hacer esto." Miré hacia Tu'oolak quien estaba sosteniendo la Corazón con una mirada triste en sus ojos; lanzando un asentimiento en mi dirección. Atrás de él estaba Taki quien apenas se miraba consiente-una expresión que me di cuenta que daba seguido como si siempre supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Respiré profundo y temblorosamente, me giré para encarar a La Sombra. "Déjala ir y… tómame a mí en su lugar. No-no tengo miedo."

No estaba mintiendo. A pesar de los asustados ojos azules que me miraban y el golpeteo de mi corazón en el pecho, no tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar. Una sensación de calma había tomado todo mi cuerpo y aunque físicamente estaba bombeando adrenalina y respirando con dificultad, mentalmente estaba preparado para el sacrificio que había negado durante días.

Yo, Arnold Shortman, estaba a punto de morir para que Helga pudiera vivir.

Helga G. Pataki, la chica que amaba.

Dando pasos lentos, caminé hacia La Sombra dónde Helga estaba sollozando en sus brazos. Me giré para mirar hacia mis padres una vez más y ofrecerles una sonrisa-una sonrisa que les dijera que estaba bien. Luego me gire de nuevo, respiré y dije, "Bien. Estoy listo."

La Sombra sonrió y alejó a Helga de sus brazos al piso donde inmediatamente fue interceptada por mis padres quienes la llevaron a su lado a salvo junto a Taki y Tu'oolak.

En el mismo movimiento, La Sombra me agarró fuertemente por el hombro solo para girarme en sus brazos con la cuchilla ahora flotando sobre mi manzana de Adán. Di respiraciones calmadas con esfuerzo de no acercarme más de lo necesario al filo, aunque sabía que eso finalmente terminaría pasando.

El miedo se estaba apoderando.

Justo frente a mí podía ver las caras preocupadas de mis padres y la expresión horrorizada en la cara de Helga. Podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de Tu'oolak y el pánico en los de Taki. Justo detrás de ellos podía ver cabezas curiosas asomándose detrás de las chozas para tener una mejor vista de lo que le estaba pasando al 'salvador'.

Tenían que saberlo. Esta era su leyenda; su profecía.

Esto es por lo que habían esperado-El salvador Arnold estaba a punto de salvarlos a ellos y a su ciudad y todo estaría bien en el mundo.

Al menos para ellos.

Helga estaba temblando donde estaba de pie con mis padres; sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas mientras me observaba. No había nada en ella que me pareciera siquiera estable, no parecía que estuviera viendo para nada a Helga. Parecía que el único lazo que la mantenía junta lo hubieran roto en pedazos y ahora se estaba quebrando por completo.

Justo detrás de ella, mis padres no estaban mucho mejor que ella. El mismísimo hijo del que habían pasado la mayor parte de sus vidas alejados estaba a punto de sacrificarse por el bien común justo frente a ellos. Mi mamá estaba sollozando aunque se reusaba a alejar la mirada de dónde estaba atrapado en las garras de La Sombra. Papá tenía su mano en su hombro en un esfuerzo por consolarla-consuelo que él también necesitaba ya que estaban viendo a su pequeño niño, su bebé milagro estar a punto de ser solo un recuerdo en sus mentes. Era el recuerdo de la esperanza y lo que había allá en Hillwood esperando por ellos; ahora solo sería el recuerdo de lo que casi fue.

Esas cabezas saltando detrás de las chozas como fotografías en un libro pop-up mirándome, esperando, a que la profecía se cumpliera.

Cerré los ojos suavemente y permití que las lágrimas rebosantes se derramaran y deslizaran por mis mejillas.

Abriendo los ojos, miré hacia Helga quien ahora estaba siendo consolada por mi papá detrás de ella. Eran un triangulo de amor; un triangulo hecho de las tres personas por las que valía morir. Los ojos de Helga buscaron los míos desde dónde estaba indefensa, sus labios temblando mientras esperaba por lo inevitable.

Sentí un golpe en el pecho y en silencio desee haberla besado antes de todo esto-besarla y agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho sin importar lo que viniera. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle; tantas cosas que quería decirle para que ella nunca las olvidara o se cuestionara si la amaba.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

"*Amigos míos,*" La Sombra se dirigió a nosotros mientras me sostenía apretado con su agarre. "Tontos, tontos idiotas…" Me miró mientras me empujaba la cabeza más hacia atrás con la punta del cuchillo. "¿Unas últimas palabras, joven Arnold? ¿A tus padres? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Algo que te gustaría decir?"

Tragué saliva y abrí la boca para decir mis últimas palabras; La sombra levantando la mano en alto en el aire con el cuchillo apuntando hacia abajo y hacia mí. Con un respiro profundo me prepare para decir lo que quería decir, pero fui detenido por La Sombra.

O mejor dicho, fui detenido por su cuchillo mientras se enterraba dentro de mí y se llevaba lejos mi aliento y todas mis últimas palabras.


	25. Eso que La Corazón se llevó

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Lo prometido es deuda, dos capítulos para su deleite. Con esto ya solo nos faltan dos capítulos para terminar de traducir esta historia y ponerme al corriente como Instruyendo a Arnold._

 _¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 25: Eso que La Corazón se llevó**

* * *

Estaba completamente lista para morir. Completamente.

En el momento en que La Sombra tenía levantado el cuchillo hacia mi garganta, supe lo que iba a pasar. Y tan atemorizante como la idea de mi propia desgracia acercándose a la corta edad de 18 años, no podía sentir tanto miedo como el amor que tenía por Arnold.

Arnold me amaba.

Me amaba GENUINAMENTE.

Y no solo me amaba… me amaba por sobre todo. Eso ahora era abundantemente claro.

Yo era el sacrificio que él tenía que hacer.

Y por extraño que pareciera… estaba bien con ello.

La manera que me miraba mientras me retorcía contra La Sombra me hizo saber que, sin duda alguna, Arnold me amaba. Todo lo que había querido en la vida era el amor de Arnold, y ahora-por tan corto momento como lo iba a ser-podía morir sabiendo que no había estado (completamente) loca y todo por lo que había pasado y escondido en las profundidades de mi mente e interminables páginas de diario había sido en vano.

Y entonces tenía que hacerse el NOBLE y ARRUINARLO.

Yo estaba lista para morir-¡Estaba lista para morir! ¡Por él! ¿Y qué es lo que hace ese ZOPENCO cabeza de valor y decide hacer? ¡Ofrecerse a si mismo! Cómo si él muriera haría todo mejor.

 _Bueno, Arnold ¡Noticias de último momento! Tu muerte solo hará que todo, literalmente todo se ponga 100% peor._

La Sombra me aventó lejos de sus brazos para caer jadeando en el piso; los padres de Arnold se apresuraron para ayudarme y levantarme a un lugar a salvo.

¿Cómo es que estaban bien con esto? ¿Cómo es que eran capaces de dejar a su hijo-su HIJO ir y entregarse a ese don nadie cabeza de chorlito a quien apenas conocían? ¡Debieron detenerlo! ¡Debieron poner su pie y decirle que dejara la rutina de héroe y me dejara morir por él!

¡Yo estaba lista! ¡Lista para darle ese regalo! Había llegado a buenos términos con eso, al parecer todas las disculpas y confesiones que habían inducido los instintos de supervivencia dentro de mi cabeza para que pudiera entregar mi vida en un último acto de amor.

Estaba sorprendida en que tan tonta me sentía de repente-no había ni Miles o Stella, o Taki o Tu'oolak o siquiera La Sombra rodeándome en mi dolor. Era solo yo y Arnold mientras él me miraba desde ahora estaba atrapado con fuerza en los brazos de un monstruo.

"*Amigos míos*," Inició La Sombra con algún tipo de sonrisa enferma maniática enrollándose en sus labios. "Ustedes tontos, tontos idiotas." Inclinó la cabeza de Arnold hacia arriba para mirarlo con la punta afilada del amenazador cuchillo. "¿Unas últimas palabras, joven Arnold?" se burló, su tono un dulce susurró que me hizo temblar. "¿A tus padres? ¿A tus amigos? ¿Algo que quieras decir?"

Justo como Arnold estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decir las palabras que nunca había querido escuchar en una situación como esta, La Sombra sostuvo el cuchillo arriba y lo enterró en su estomagó justo frente a mis ojos.

Probablemente debió haberlo enterrado en mí.

Mis rodillas se quebraron ante mi peso; mi cuerpo entero temblando mientras caía en el piso que parecía haberme abandonado en dónde estaba de pie. La tierra giró a mí alrededor como un carrusel y peleaba por agarrarme a la barra para sujetarme a la vida y continuar.

Era un globo desinflándose en el frío piso de la selva imperdonable. Mis labios se separaron lo que le permitió a mi cuerpo dejar salir un grito agudo como si mi mismísima alma se estuviera saliendo de mí. Floté en el aire, mi mente nublada con esperanzas de poder estar eternamente con el que pronto sería una carcasa del chico que amaba… Que tan desesperadamente había anhelado estar con ese chico que me había mostrado una amabilidad que nunca había entendido por completo y un amor que solo había sido capaz de experimentar hasta su última muerte frente a mí.

 _¡Arnold! Mi dulce, dulce Arnold-el príncipe de mi pagana vida, el faro de mi alma vacía, la luz a la que me guió como una luciérnaga desde nuestro primer encuentro. ¿Quién pensaría que llegaremos a esto?¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ante mis ojos observaría tu último aliento… todo por mí? Por la chica que te perseguía, se burlaba, pero sobre todo te amaba más de lo que pudieras entender; más de lo que siquiera pudieras imaginar. Y ahora-más de lo que nunca serás capaz de corresponder._

Enterré la cara en mis manos y sollocé dónde estaba arrodillada, mis pensamientos aún zumbando como miles de enojadas abejas dentro de mi cabeza. La adrenalina llenó de repente mis venas y sentí como si mis ojos se me fueran a salir. Un enojo me lleno como nunca antes-más fuerte que cualquier represalia, más pesado que cualquier arranque de ira que hubiera experimentado jamás.

 _¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer ESTO?!_ Mis pensamientos eran furiosos y taladraban los oídos mientras gritaban dentro de mi cabeza. _¡Estaba lista! ¡Estaba lista, Cabeza de balón! ¡Lista para morir por ti!_

Mi cuerpo tembló con cada pesado lamento que me engullía desde dónde estaba arrodillada. Quería gritarle; rogarle que regresara esta horrible obra de teatro para que pudiéramos comenzar de nuevo. Le supliqué que rebobináramos y me permitiera caer como tenía el derecho de hacerlo para que él pudiera vivir con sus padres de la manera que se suponía tenía que hacerlo.

La manera en la que La Sombra le había negado la oportunidad de vivir, hacía tanto tiempo.

Justo como le había negado la oportunidad de nuevo.

Sentí una ráfaga de viento detrás de mí; Stella dejando a Miles y corriendo hacia Taki quien aparentemente también había colapsado por el asombro del sacrificio de Arnold.

Esto sólo me puso furiosa.

 _¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!_ Mis pensamientos sobrepasaron los gritos y habían llegado a volúmenes que los humanos ni siquiera habían perfeccionado. Era el tipo de volumen que solo los pensamientos podían tener y solo mis sentimientos podían emitir. ¡¿ _Tu HIJO acaba de ser apuñalado y tú corres para ayudarlo a ÉL?! ¡¿Para ayudar a TAKI?!_ Un gruñido se emitió desde las profundidades de mi pecho dónde mi corazón estaba bombeando con frenesí.

Enojada, giré la cabeza para gritarle-para decirle que debía de salvar a su hijo que todos amábamos. Pero mientras miraba en dónde estaba arrodillada con Taki en sus brazos, me pareció que algo no estaba… bien sobre esa imagen.

Todo a mi alrededor de repente se detuvo y como si fuera en cámara lenta como si estuviéramos en algún tipo de película-los eventos tomando lugar en una velocidad lenta, lo suficiente para que mis ojos desenfocados pudieran captar cada cosa. El sonido de un grito que debí haber sido capaz de escuchar fue mudo-todo como una película cubierta por una neblina que mis oídos no lograban captar.

En el silencio, mis ojos volaron hacia Arnold dónde esperaba verlo tirado sobre un charco de su propia sangre-la misma sangre que hacía sonrojar sus mejillas por tantas veces ante cada dulce momento que compartimos en esta escapada.

Pero mientras miré hacia Arnold dónde aún estaba de pie, se volvió increíblemente claro que él estaba… bien. Lo miré de pies a cabeza por cualquier rastro de sangre o herida o rasguño o ALGO, pero se quedó de pie junto a La Sombra sin rasguño alguno. Completamente vivo.

 _¡Estaba vivo!_ Festejé por un momento antes de que la lógica de lo que había pasado diera vueltas en mi cabeza; cada momento horroroso que sin duda alguna había visto añadiéndose. _Espera un minuto… Lo apuñalaron-todos lo vimos._ Pensé, mi frente frunciéndose en plena confusión. _Pero que diab…_

Miré mientras él se paraba completamente petrificado; la expresión tanto de él como La Sombra de completo asombro mientras mirábamos hacia dónde Taki estaba acostado.

Mis latidos sonaban en mi pecho; cada latido subiendo por mi garganta y a mis oídos. El sonido dentro-haciendo eco en mi cabeza como un tambor siendo tocado en un ritmo a la par. Mi cabeza se sintió pesada y sin embargo demasiado ligera que pudiera flotar en el aire y desaparecer en las nubes. Parpadeé un par de veces para intentar aclarar mi cabeza, aunque la presión apenas cedió; el mundo aún era surreal mientras el caos comenzaba a reinar a mí alrededor.

Con un pequeño respiro, enfoque mi atención hacia Arnold y La Sombra quien estaban aún mirando en shock hacia Taki, y nerviosamente, mis ojos se giraron hacia lo que estaban observando tan intensamente-lo que fuera tan importante para detener el plan maligno de La Sombra y el noble sacrificio de Arnold.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Stella estaba cubierta en sangre oscura que manchaba su falda y sus frenéticas manos. Las sostenía fuertemente sobre el estomago de Taki que estaba pulsando el liquido oscuro como la jalea de una botella apretada por un niño impaciente para comer sus panqueques. Se derramaba por debajo de las manos de Stella mientras intentaban aplicar presión, sus esfuerzos parecían no dar resultados. Su boca seguía moviéndose aunque las palabras nunca alcanzaron mis oídos.

Detrás de mí llegaron corriendo tres hombres al mismo tiempo; sus voces gritando solo palabras midas que solo sonaron amortiguadas como si estuviera de nuevo debajo del agua. Aparentemente continuaron gritando mientras se aproximaban a velocidad sobre La Sombra y lo agarraban para obligarlo a alejarse-aunque él no luchó. Sus ojos aún estaban enfocados en la confusa escena que estaba tomando lugar.

Mientras los hombres de Ojos Verdes se llevaban a La Sombra fuera de nuestra vista para siempre, no pude evitar mirarlo desaparecer para enfrentar la suerte de lo que fuera que lo esperara. Lo miré desaparecer en la distancia, mis ojos siguiendo cada paso más lejos que él daba, arrastrándolo lejos de dónde estábamos nosotros. Todo el tiempo, nunca quitando los ojos lejos del fallido plan en el que nos había dejado. Estaba aturdido. Estaba en completo shock como lo estábamos todos lo que habíamos sido testigos.

¿Un milagro? ¿Una intervención divina?

¿Cómo podía ser Arnold apuñalado y aún así Taki ser el que estaba herido?

El sonido comenzó a colarse entre el tamboreo de mis oídos; la neblina aclarándose completamente para permitir que por fin las palabras de Stella llegaran a mis oídos. "¿Taki? Taki, solo resiste. Todo estará bien." Miró desde sus manos empapadas en sangre hacia Miles quien estaba de pie junto a mí. "Miles." Dijo acompañada de unos ojos preocupados y dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

Miré a mi lado hacia Miles quien estaba asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta a su esposa. Sus ojos pronto se fueron hacia dónde estaba yo aún arrodillada y extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y caminar a donde Taki estaba postrado. Desde donde había estado con La Sombra, Arnold pareció por fin recomponerse lo suficiente para comenzar a caminar en la misma dirección en dónde estaba muriendo nuestro amigo de ojos verdes.

Stella mantuvo sus manos firmes en el estomago de Taki, ahora completamente cubierto en su propia sangre. Enfocó sus ojos hacia sus brillantes orbes verdes, que pudimos ver estaba resistiendo al momento.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Todos lo rodeamos-los padres de Arnold, Arnold, Tu'oolak y yo; su cuerpo temblando bajo los intentos de Stella por detener la hemorragia. Haciendo un circulo a su alrededor, fui yo la primera en hablar mientras me arrodillaba al lado de Stella, Taki y Arnold.

"¿Qué… qué está pasando?" Pregunté, mis palabras inconexas y vagas; mi mente completamente perdida en cómo debía de actuar.

Tu'oolak se arrodilló, sus palabras suaves mientras hablaba. "Q'ooank Takuun la Xtun." Dijo, sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido para mí.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Dijo Arnold inmediatamente después, sus propios ojos enfocados en Taki quien ahora estaba asintiendo con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

"La bendición de Ta-Tak-Takuun a…. Xtun." Taki logró decir aunque su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Stella lo acalló con una cálida sonrisa que se rehusaba a quitarse del rostro a pesar de las circunstancias.

"Shh… shh. Está bien. No tienes que hablar. Está bien-estarás bien," murmuró dándole valor mientras una mano ensangrentada le acariciaba la cabeza; su otra mano aún aplicando una presión innecesaria a su ensangrentado abdomen.

Miles se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente, "La historia de Takuun y Xtun es una leyenda antigua de los Ojos Verdes que se rumora ser un mito," explicó mientras ponía en cuclillas a nuestro lado y ponía una mano gentilmente sobre el brazo de Taki. "La leyenda dice que le pasó a los primeros gobernantes de los Ojos verdes."

"Si," Tu'oolak dijo con un asentimiento mientras miraba hacia la Corazón que ahora estaba en su regazo. "Pero no es una leyenda." Suspiró y miró hacia Taki quien le estaba sonriendo.

"C-cu-cuénteles. Cuénteles la-la his-historia. P-por mí." Dijo Taki con palabras pensadas.

"Oh, Taki, ahora no es el momento para-" Intento Tu'oolak, aunque él continuó asintiendo con la cabeza desde dónde estaba postrado.

"T-Tu'-oo-oo-lak. P-por fa-favor." Rogó, Tu'oolak finalmente cediendo y suspirando derrotado antes de comenzar de nuevo.

"Xtun Ca'ali fue el primer gran líder-el primero de muchos que han gobernado sobre los Ojos Verdes." Dirigió su mirada entre nosotros mientras nos amontonábamos alrededor de Taki. "Hace muchos muchos años, una guerra cayó sobre nuestra gente y como líder, Xtun, tuvo que guiarnos a una batalla sin esperanza que no esperábamos ganar."

Miré hacia Taki mientras temblaba violentamente dónde sus cansados ojos verdes miraban hacia arriba y se enfocaban en Tu'oolak mientras hablaba. Taki parecía intentar escuchar, aunque imaginaba que él había escuchado la historia que estaban contando al menos una docena de veces.

"A su lado estaba su sirviente-Takuun." Continuó Tu'oolak, "Crecieron juntos como hermanos, no hermanos de sangre-pero hermanos de espíritu." Gesticuló hacia su pecho y empuño la mano como si el alma fuera una cosa tangible que pudiera alcanzar y sacarse. Después de un momento, dejó caer el brazo y dejó salir un respiro que aparentemente estaba sosteniendo. Con un asentimiento de la cabeza, estiró el brazo para gentilmente tocar la cabeza de Taki mientras este temblaba. "Era un vinculo especial lo que ellos tenían." Taki le sonrió a Tu'oolak. "Un vinculo que nuestra gente nunca ha olvidado."

Nos sentamos en silencio por un minuto, Taki jadeando por aire era el único sonido entre nosotros. Frustrada, finalmente rompí el silencio. "Bueno, todo esto está bien y lo que sea," dije con mis ojos enfocados en Tu'oolak dónde estaba arrodillado frente a mí, "¿pero cuál es el punto de tu pequeña historia aquí? ¿Cuál es la bendición sagrada?"

Taki intentó aclararse la garganta y con mucho esfuerzo, logró decir. "Él o-fr-ofreció su vi-vida por la-la de Xt-Xtu-uu-un." Stella inmediatamente lo silenció de nuevo mientras lentamente tocaba su mejilla lo cual pareció tranquilizarlo.

"¿Takuun? ¿Ofreció SU vida?" Preguntó Arnold, sus atención cautiva por Tu'oolak mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Takuun temía que Xtun podría guiar a nuestra gente a una batalla y perecer en las manos de la guerra. Xtun era aún muy joven-no más de 20 veranos. No tenía familia para tomar el trono y no tenía a nadie que tomara su lugar, los Ojos Verdes seguro perecerían que él moría." Tu'oolak regresó su mirada a La Corazón mientras descansaba en sus manos-un suave brillo que no había notado hasta ahora emitiéndose de sus superficie. "Asi que Takuun fue en busca de la Corazón y le pidió protección a su costa."

"Se dice que su plegaria fue tan fuerte y tan llena de amor que La Corazón le otorgó su deseo. Antes de que él se fuera a la batalla, Takuun cubrió a Xtun con una pintura de guerra mezclada con su propia sangre-y luego se cubrió a él mismo con la misma pintura." Tu'oolak hizo la mueca de ponerse pintura en los brazos y en la cara, el recuerdo temporal de Taki haciendo lo mismo antes de entrar en el campamento de La Sombra llegó claro a mi mente.

"Fue la pintura y las palabras de Takuun lo que fusionó sus almas." Hizo un movimiento con sus manos y las unió fuertemente como si estuviera rezando. "Estaban conectados tan fuerte que cuando Xtun fue a batalla y fue apuñalado en el corazón, fue Takuun en el templo quien obtuvo la herida y fue muerto."

Imaginé lo que había pasado hacia algunos momentos una y otra vez. Los ojos preocupados de Arnold mirándome. La manera en que La Sombra rió mientras traía el cuchillo abajo para apuñalar a Arnold en el estomago. El mundo girando a mi alrededor cuando caí al piso pensando que Arnold estaba fuera de mi vida para siempre.

Taki había hecho lo impensable por Arnold-había dado su propia vida hacia DÍAS cuando nuestro viaje apenas había comenzado. De repente todas esas palabras sin sentido y la bendición tomaron mucho más sentido-todas excepto por un pequeño detalle.

Él nos había bendecido a AMBOS.

Así que sí nos había bendecido a ambos, lo cual había hecho ¿cómo podía habernos protegido al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y estos Xtun y Takuun-ellos eran como hermanos y tenían este vinculo que Tu'oolak seguía recordando. Era un vínculo que Arnold y Taki ciertamente no tenían. Apenas CONOCÍAMOS a Taki. ¿Así que cómo pudo tener éxito con esto? ¿Por qué daría su vida por Arnold (y por mí) si esto estaba profetizado y era lo que SIEMPRE se supone tuvo que hacer? Sí Taki sabía que ALGUIEN moriría… ¿Por qué decidió que fuera él mismo?

Parpadeé unas pocas veces y dirigí mi atención a Tu'oolak quien aún estaba hablando. "Cuando Xtun regreso y encontró a Takuun muerto por la herida que creía que había sanado por protección divina, prohibió que nadie más hablara con la Corazón de nuevo. Desde ese día, la Corazón había estado escondida de la vista de la mayoría."

Me incliné hacia Tu'oolak ligeramente quien me estaba mirando cuidadosamente. "¿Así que quieres decirme que Taki recreó esa pintura de lodo mágica y SIN la Corazón cerca, fue bendecido DE TODAS FORMAS y cambió lugares con Arnold así nada más?" troné los dedos en dramatismo. "¿Y qué hay sobre mí? Hizo todo ese bla, bla, bla de pintura también sobre mí-¿así que cómo pudo protegernos a AMBOS al mismo tiempo? ¡¿Huh?!" Estaba ansiosa por una respuesta-una respuesta que explicara el fenómeno que todos habíamos observado y que aún estábamos viendo mientras Taki moría frente a nosotros.

Justo cuando Tu'oolak abrió la boca para responder mi pregunta, Taki pareció toser por un momento; escupiendo liquido rojo de su boca. Stella fue rápida para limpiarlo, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras continuaba sosteniendo su frágil cuerpo en sus reconfortantes brazos. Taki se aclaró la garganta e intentó con toda su poder hablar fluido como Tu'oolak lo estaba haciendo por él. "Sal-salvador… Arnold," Dijo aunque Stella lo urgió a no hablar.

"¿Si, Taki?" Preguntó Arnold mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar la mano temblorosa de Taki mientras la extendía débilmente hacia él. "¿Qué pasa?" Su voz era calmada y su atención estaba solamente sobre Taki mientras él yacía en el piso frio; la sangre aún bombeando fuera de él en un ritmo alarmante.

"Pa-para t-ti," Logró decir mientras temblaba y forzaba una sonrisa. "Pa-para- ti." Apretó los labios en un esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte, su respiración cortándose mientras intentaba inhalar más aire por sus poros de la nariz.

"No tenías que hacer esto por mí, Taki." Dijo Arnold entre lágrimas que lentamente resbalaban por sus mejillas. "Entendía mi sacrificio. Sabía lo que estaba haciend-"

Taki lo interrumpió con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza; este pequeño movimiento pareciendo requerir toda la fuerza que quedaba en su cuerpo. "No. N-no." Estiró su otro brazo con su otra mano y gentilmente tomó la mía que había estado descansando en mí regazo. Sus dedos estaban fríos e imaginé que no pasaría tanto antes de que Taki nos dejara para siempre.

"P-para… para t-ti." Débil y temblorosamente, Taki tomó nuestras manos para ponerlas una sobre la otra. Puso la de Arnold sobre la mía y sonrió con esa conocida sonrisa de Taki que habíamos llegado a conocer tan bien. "E-en la… la fo-fog-fogata," comenzó, "ta-an… e-ena-enamorados." Asintió con la cabeza y con una amplia sonrisa. "Sal-sal-salve eso. Pa-para us-ustedes."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dar tu vida por nosotros?" Preguntó Arnold de nuevo, su mano apretando ligeramente la mía y haciendo que mi corazón saltara un latido.

Taki pareció tomar un segundo para prepararse antes de reunir la fuerza para responder lo mejor que pudo. "Hwuala'ai. Al-al-almas gem-gemelas." Intentó hacer una seña de sus manos uniéndose. Entonces Taki asintió con su cabeza firmemente y dijo como un hecho mientras miraba hacia Arnold, "Como t-tus pa-pa-padres."

Un profundo sonrojo estaba elevándose a sus mejillas aunque tercamente mantuvo su cabeza de girar para mirarme. Era demasiado obvio lo que Taki estaba diciendo. Aparentemente había dado su vida para que cuando uno de nosotros tuviera que morir, el cayera en su lugar; permitiendo que Arnold y yo viviéramos felices para siempre como desesperadamente había soñado decenas de veces.

 _Ambos, aunque_ pensé, el concepto aún siendo extraño. _Él es solo una persona y nos bendijo a ambos, así qué-_

"-cómo podíamos AMBOS estar protegidos?" Mi boca vocifero mis pensamientos a media oración y todos se giraron a mirarme seguido por una mirada hacia Tu'oolak; su sonrisa suave y genuina mientras me miraba simpáticamente.

"La Corazón no necesita explicarse por las cosas que hace o los regalos que da." Descansó su mano en el hombro de Taki. "Sólo debemos aceptar sus regalos y respetar lo que toma."

Taki estaba asintiendo, aunque sus ojos aún estaban puestos sobre Arnold y sobre mí. "P-p-par, pa-para…" se lamió los resecos labios y forzó a las palabras a salir. "Pa-para ustedes. Po-por… por amor."

Mis mejillas estaban saturadas de calor, lagrimas saladas bajaban por mi rostro. _¿Por amor? ¿Por NUESTRO amor? ¿Cómo pudo… cuando supo… pero?_ Mis pensamientos eran un desastre y por la expresión aturdida del rostro de Arnold que miraba a nuestras manos que Taki deliberadamente había puesto juntas, sus pensamientos eran un desastre también.

De repente, Arnold alejó la mirada; sus ojos sobre Taki de nuevo. "Taki. Taki, no sé qué decir. Yo," Sollozó y agitó la cabeza con los ojos firmemente cerrados como si eso lo ayudara a encontrar las palabras que estaba buscando. Con un suspiro resignado, abrió los ojos de nuevo. "Gracias."

Y con eso, se fue.

La manos de Stella se alejaron de su cuerpo que finalmente había dejado de moverse. Instintivamente, le cerró los ojos, su mano cayendo sobre su mejilla por un momento. "Buen viaje, Taki. No podemos agradecerte lo suficiente por tu sacrificio."

Miles sollozó desde donde estaba aún en cuclillas a nuestro lado. "Y gracias por ayudarnos a encontrar a nuestro hijo." Estiró el brazo para gentilmente colocar una mano en el hombro de Stella que ella tomó con su propia mano.

"No habríamos logrado nada sin su ayuda," Arnold dijo suavemente, mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar mi mano de nuevo y apretarla fuertemente; solo haciendo que más lagrimas se deslizaran de mis hinchados ojos y cayeran por mis mejillas. "Fue un gran amigo."

Sonreí, un tipo de sonrisa triste reservada para este tipo de ocasiones. "Tienes TODA la razón, cabeza de balón." Mis ojos bajaron para mirar el anillo que me había dado mientras brillaba por la luz descansando en mi dedo.

Me enfoqué en la gema, la manera que titilaba como si me estuviera diciendo un secreto. Brillaba como las estrellas sobre las que tantas veces había escrito. Como una luz en la más oscura de las noches, me tranquilizó saber que a mi alrededor había una pieza de alguien que nunca olvidaría; un recuerdo atado fuertemente como un tipo de nudo que nunca podría deshacer.

"Helga…" Arnold dijo, sacándome de mi concentración. "Helga, mira."

Levantando la mirada, seguí su dedo a donde apuntaba hacia La Corazón-mis ojos abriéndose como platos cuando le di un vistazo a la luz verde brillando más y más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba. Los profundos grabados en la piedra brillaban como rayos esmeralda como si un pequeño sol estuviera viviendo dentro de la antigua reliquia, y los ojos de todos parecían estar puestos sobre ella mientras descansaba a salvo en las manos de Tu'oolak.

"Mi hijo de espíritu-Taki," Tu'oolak dijo mientras se levantaba mientras levantaba la piedra para que todos la vieran; gente emergiendo de sus chozas desde dónde habían estado observando todo el tiempo. Mis ojos siguieron la piedra mientras se elevaba en el aire; su luz extendiéndose hasta tocarnos a todos los que la mirábamos. "Tu sacrificio no será olvidado." La voz de Tu'oolak se volvió más fuerte, su tono más demandante desde que lo habíamos conocido. "Tu vida ha sido aceptada en La Corazón en dónde vivirás para siempre. Que tu regalo florezca en las vidas a nuestro alrededor; cada aliento que has dado con tu valor y coraje."

A nuestro alrededor la gente se había amontonado, sus ojos pegados en La Corazón, la piedra sagrada finalmente podía ser vista por todos de la manera que no había pasado en décadas.

"Permitenos llevarte a su lugar final de descanso," Finalmente dijo Tu'oolak, extraños acercándose desde la multitud para cuidadosamente levantar su cuerpo. "Qué duermas bien en tu viaje a Xtil dónde él te espera. Ska's toodak muet ala te tumako. Wemp mut'tuk." Sus palabras extranjeras sonaron como una melodía nadando hacia mis oídos; los hombres de los Ojos Verdes ahora caminando con el cuerpo de Taki levantado mirando hacia el cielo.

Lo miramos-los padres de Arnold y yo-mientras los hombres y Tu'oolak resguardaban la Corazón y el cuerpo de Taki hacia el templo donde esperábamos que sería enaltecido como el héroe que había probado ser; el héroe que había dado su vida por Arnold en un verdadero cambio de historia.

Todos nos levantamos, nuestro pequeño grupo de Shortmans con una pisca de Pataki aún rodeado de un montón de gente Ojos Verdes curiosos y ahora hambrientos por el cuento de cómo había pasado todo-el relato de primera persona de cómo se había cumplido la profecía. Stella y Miles hablaron cordialmente con cada persona, aunque sus ojos volaban hacia Arnold y hacia mí.

Yo lo miré, sus ojos verdes encontrándose con los míos en una mirada paralizante mientras la gente parloteaba a nuestro alrededor como paparazzis en una alfombra roja. Arnold sonrió, sus palabras silenciosas mientras me murmuraba, "lamento que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto."

Sonreí y levanté una ceja intrigada. "Ajá, bueno no fue exactamente como estaba planeando pasar mi viaje de último año." Su expresión alegre y tímida se redujo ante mis palabras por lo que me apresuré a decir, "Fue probablemente mucho mejor que todas esas tonterías que habría hecho de todos modos." Arnold sonrió de nuevo, ese tipo de sonrisa que hacía que mi pulso se acelerara, e incómoda miré hacia mis pies mientras hacía ondas con mi pie con las botas sucias. "Mucho más ACCIÓN…" Miré hacia arriba a través de mis pestañas hacia él dónde permanecía observándome. "¿Sabes?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y levantó la mano para jalarme más cerca de él. "Lo sé." Respondió suavemente, una mano entrelazándose con la mía mientras levantaba la otra mano para acunar mi mejilla.

Mi piel comenzó a quemar en dónde él tocaba-el tipo de quemadura que me mandaba cosquillas nerviosas como premio de consolación en lugar de dolor. Peleé para inhalar un respiro mientras nerviosamente soltaba una risita, "quiero decir, probablemente la habría pasado bien, si sabes lo que uh… si hubiera re-regresado. A uh," tragué saliva, aún intentando tontamente de sacar las palabras de mis labios temblorosos. "Eh al eh… al uh…"

Arnold estaba resplandeciendo con una sonrisa que no me había dando hacia días-el tipo que ponía en vergüenza a las cosquillas ansiosas. Mi cuerpo entero hizo una erupción de fuego que casi de derritió bajo el tacto de Arnold; su mirada añadiendo combustible a las flamas internas que me consumían.

"¿A la tirolesa?" Me dijo, yo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras decía las palabras que había estado buscando.

"Cl-claro. Claro la uh-la tirolesa. Si hubiera ido… de regreso… de regreso a la tir-tirolesa… no habríamos..."

Arnold estaba riendo suavemente de nuevo; el sonido rasposo de ella actuando como suaves toques de sus dedos dándome cosquillas en mis entrañas. "¿Helga?" Murmuró y yo asentí con la cabeza silenciosamente. "¿Por favor podrías dejar de hablar para que ahora pueda besarte?"

Me atrajo hacía él sin esfuerzos, mi ente entero deshaciéndose en un pudín de Helga G. Pataki en la palma de sus manos. Sus labios encontraron los míos en un instante-nuestro beso lleno de emociones que se habían estado construyendo desde nuestras casi muertes hacia solo minutos. Cada apertura de los labios de Arnold mientras nos besábamos crecía más hambrienta que la anterior como si estuviera desesperado por intentar decirme lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí y que tan asustado había estado de que casi nos hubiéramos perdido el uno al otro.

Entonces, el mundo desapareció, cada sonido disipándose con el siguiente hasta que mis alrededores estuvieron en completo silencio. El abismo fue llenado por una especie reconfortante de oscuridad que no había experimentado desde que mi vuelo me había traído aquí hacía 6 días.

6 días.

6 DÍAS.

Eso fue todo lo que tomó a una profecía de miles de años el poder cumplirse.

El hipotético telón cerrándose en mi mente mientras continuábamos besándonos; mi cansado cerebro cediendo y sucumbiendo a la oscuridad de un lapso de profundo recuerdo.

* * *

No recuerdo lo que pasó después de eso. Mis recuerdos se cortaron como su fuera el final de la cinta de una película en un proyector que aún giraba.

Estaba tan feliz; ESTABAMOS tan felices, que los recuerdos fueron cubiertos por la euforía-tinteados por una excitación que nunca había conocido.

Entre la pintura, podía ver vistazos de aquello escondido, recuerdos manchados. Cada uno ofrecía pistas minúsculas de lo que había pasado aunque los detalles eran borrosos y extraños.

Sabía que habían pasado más cosas-estaba segura-pero los recuerdos eran difusos como la línea del horizonte en un día caluroso. Cada imagen se doblaba y desdoblaba por el calor del momento como un espejismo detrás de mis pupilas-un espejismo que SABÍA que estaba ahí y que sabía que había visto.

Esa noche me senté en la cama en la choza de Stella, intenté cerrar los ojos fuertemente y soltar los recuerdos que no podía encontrar. Los busque, mi mente incapaz de sucumbir ante el sueño hasta que hubiera acomodado cada pedazo de recuerdo y saboreado los sentimientos que afloraban en mí.

Apreté los ojos en la oscuridad, Arnold parecía bastante dormido en dónde estaba acostado a mi lado en la cama. Me enfoqué en su respiración dejando afuera los sonidos de alguna gente aún celebrando el regreso de La Corazón.

 _Enfócate, Helga… Recuerda…_

Celebrando. Habíamos tenido una celebración… comida y montones de personas que nunca había visto. Hasta habían bailado con los varios instrumentos que nunca había visto o escuchado antes y que duraron bastante entrada la noche. Incontables personas danzaron alrededor de la fogata más grande que haya visto, sus cuerpos elevándose con las danzantes flamas del fuego que se levantaban hacia el cielo nocturno estrellado.

 _¡Piensa… piensa más!_

Colores. Collares y confeti hechos de pétalos de flores flotaban en el aire mientras los niños los lanzaban hacia el cielo celebrando. Había risas y porras y felicidad rodeándome como una cálida sabana e invitándome a nunca desenrollarme de ella.

Abrí los ojos para mirar hacia el oscuro techo. Estaba hecho en su mayoría por un material parecido a la paja; parecido a esas chozas abandonadas originales de la ciudad perdida que Arnold y yo habíamos encontrado. Pequeños espectros de luz pasaban a través de las grietas de la paja. Estudie cada uno de los rayos plateados que hacían una galaxia de estrellas extrañas en el techo; mis pensamientos yéndose hacia Arnold quien yacía cayado a mi lado.

 _Recuerda, Helga. Recuerda._

Arnold. Había habido muchos más besos. MUCHOS más. Intenté recordar cómo se sintió cada uno-como sus suaves y tiernos labios rosaban contra los míos en la manera más amable. Cada uno pasaba rápidamente en mi cabeza como un montaje a rápida velocidad e intenté desacelerarlo, aunque no tuve suerte.

Los recuerdos se revolvían juntos en mi cabeza; cada uno fusionándose con el siguiente en un interminable listón de recuerdos cíclicos en mi cabeza, haciéndome marear.

 _¿Lo dijo?_ Mi mente preguntó, incapaz de acomodar los recuerdos de la noche que Arnold y yo habíamos compartido. _¿Dijo que me amaba? ¿Esas palabras salieron a través de sus hermosos labios?_

"¿Lo dijo?" Murmuré en voz alta en la oscuridad, no esperando una respuesta a mi lado.

"¿Helga?" Preguntó Arnold mientras giraba para mirarme desde dónde estaba acostado. "Pensé que estabas dormida."

Rápidamente cerré los ojos y me puse a jugar el juego infantil de pretender debilidad como si hubiera estado hablando dormida todo el tiempo. "¿Q-qu-qué?¿Huh?"

Arnold se acomodó para que pudiera levantar la cabeza apoyándose en su mano mientras me miraba. Vi solo esto porque en definitivamente esta asomándome a ver a través de mis parpados entreabiertos.

"¿Helga?" Preguntó de nuevo, su mano gentilmente alcanzando a tocar mi hombro. "¿Helga, estás despierta?"

Mantuve los ojos cerrados y dije con fingido somnolencia, "No Arnold. Estoy dormida." Abrí un ojo, y miré hacía él. "¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy intentando dormir aquí y no puedo hacerlo bien cuando sigues diciendo mi nombre."

Sonrió y se acostó, sus ojos mirando hacía el techo que acababa de inspeccionar yo misma. "¿Puedes creerlo?"

Abrí el otro ojo y giré la cabeza para mirar en su dirección. "¿Qué? ¿Creer que estemos durmiendo en una estructura real por una vez?" Bromeé, aunque Arnold agitó la cabeza.

"Que lo logramos. Encontramos a mis padres y La Corazón y… y La Sombra no está libre para arruinar todo de nuevo. Todos pueden…" Su voz de apago y yo terminé la oración por él.

"Vivir felices para siempre ¿cierto, Melenudo?" Regresé la mirada hacia el techo y me enfoqué en los rayos plateados otra vez. "Ajá… tampoco puedo creerlo."

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros, aunque no se sintió ni incomodo ni engorroso. Nuestras mentes aún estaban pensando, cada pensamiento guardado para nosotros mismos, pero yacíamos acostados juntos como uno mismo. Suavemente cerré los ojos y me enfoqué en mi pecho mientras se llenaba de aire y luego bajaba al soltarlo.

Imaginé cada respiración mientras llenaba la respiración en dónde estábamos. Era pequeña y tenía el espacio suficiente para los dos mientras compartíamos una pequeña cama que era más incomoda que el frio piso en el que habíamos estado durmiendo últimamente.

Stella y Miles, sin embargo, dormían justo en la habitación de al lado-los ronquidos de Miles resonando a través de las delgadas paredes. La choza solo tenía dos habitaciones, aunque no era como su tuvieran planes de expandirla. Mañana era el gran día-el gran día que dejaríamos la ciudad escondida y me regresarían a la clase que probablemente había olvidado todo sobre Helga G. Pataki ya que había desaparecido hacia casi una semana.

No quería regresar.

Pero al mismo tiempo… estaba lista.

Como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, Arnold dijo rompiendo el silencio, "¿Estás emocionada por ver a todos? ¿Del viaje de Español? Estoy seguro que ellos estarán emocionados de verte.

Solté una risita floja y bostecé mientras aún mantenía los ojos suavemente cerrados para responder, "Nah. No es como si Phoebe estuviera esperando mi regreso. La única persona que probablemente notó que me fui es Angela-y eso solo es porque es mi compañera de viaje o como sea que la Señora Mirado estuviera llamándolo."

Arnold se movió ligeramente a mi lado e imaginé que estaba negando con la cabeza con una media sonrisa enmarcando sus labios. "Eso suena como una idea de la Señora Mirado." Murmuró, aunque yo no respondí.

 _¿Cómo será cuando regrese? ¿Si quiera alguien me habrá extrañado?_ Me encontré pensando, mordiéndome el labio suavemente mientras permanecía perdida en mis pensamientos. _¿Miríam habría cedido para perderse aún más de lo usual en su estupor de licor? ¿Olga habría entrado a la choza por su hermanita bebé y habría pasado más tiempo enfocada en hablar con otros con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y dramas en exceso?_

 _Y Bob. ¿Regresaría? ¿Dejaría a su bombón por la que había dejado a mamá hacia unos meses? ¿Ella ayudaría en la búsqueda de su hija Olg-digo Helga; deambulando en la selva con una minifalda y tacones que probablemente él le compró de alguna compañía cara con la esperanza de sorprenderla?_

"Sabes," Dijo Arnold de nuevo, sus palabras distrayéndome de las interminables posibilidades revoloteando dentro de mi cabeza como las alas de cientos de mariposas perdidas buscando escapar. "Será agradable ver a todos de nuevo. Especialmente a Gerald."

Imágenes de la mirada del chico de cabello alto plagaron mis recuerdos e intenté alejarlas mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. "Ajá," Dije entre otro bostezo, "él y su cabello estarán eufóricos."

"Y puedo llamar al abuelo y a la abuela… finalmente puedo decirles que estoy bien." Pareció pensar esto un momento. "No puedo imaginar lo preocupados que han estado…"

Me encogí de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en mis labios. "Estoy segura que te perdonaran cuando les digas a quienes vas a llevar a casa contigo."

El silencio nos cortó como un cuchillo, una repentina tensión en el aire que se esparció como ondas en el agua de un pequeño estanque. Llenó la habitación y tocó cada una de las esquinas de las paredes-un silencio defensor que hizo que mi corazón saltara en mi pecho con la esperanza de algún sonido.

Arnold, indeciso, se aclaró la garganta y dijo después de dejar salir un respiro, "Helga… tú sabes que estaba planeando quedarme aquí. En… en San Lorenzo. Con mis padres."

Deje que sus palabras colgaran en el aire, mi corazón rehusándose a ceder y permitir que mi cerebro rozara las palabras fuera de mi boca. En su lugar, yací a su lado en silencio, mis ojos cerrados en algún tipo de concentración intentando calmar mis nervios.

"Ha-haz-Haz pensando sobre eso, sobre mi oferta. ¿Cierto?"

 _Criminal, estaba nervioso._ Sus palabras tropezando una con otra; su cálida voz rompiéndose en la pregunta que me había propuesto hacia días.

La cosa era, SÍ había pensando en ello. En realidad… había pensando en ello bastante. Solo que mantenía esos pensamientos para mí misma por miedo a que la pregunta llegara eventualmente otra vez-y yo tuviera que darle una respuesta.

Si pudiera quitar el darle la respuesta que sabía que le daría… si pudiera solo procrastinar hasta el último momento; podríamos suspender aquí en un limbo dónde nadie viviera en Hillwood o en San Lorenzo o en la ciudad hermana gemela perdida de Atlantis. En el limbo, no estaríamos ni aquí ni allá-solo estaríamos… JUNTOS.

Era lo que siempre había querido, pero sabía que no podía ser.

La triste verdad a la que había llegado finalmente era que San Lorenzo no era para mí-este viaje lo había probado. Parecía que mi Eugene interior tenía la tendencia de salir en cuando a la selva se refiere, y por muy divertido que había sido resolver acertijos y seguir pistas… no era el tipo de cosa que quería hacer o el lugar en el que quería vivir por el resto de mi vida.

Quería viajar por el mundo-ver cada uno de los rincones de esta roca flotante en la que vivíamos en medio de nuestra galaxia. Quería ver más que solo la verdosa selva de San Lorenzo-quería ver las pirámides de Egipto y las olas del Océano Pacifico. Quería explorar las catacumbas de Paris y escalar la montaña más alta solo para ver la vista.

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer; cosas que aparecieran frente a mis ojos en los momentos justo antes de morir.

Y por supuesto Arnold estaba ahí-estaba entre esos destellos de lo que podría ser si viviera lo suficiente para hacerlos. Pero él no podía ser parte de esas cosas si se quedaba aquí, en San Lorenzo.

Y tampoco yo.

Eran cosas que quería más que nada siquiera antes de darme cuenta-y todas las cosas a las que tendría que renunciar si decidía quedarme a vivir aquí con Arnold y sus padres.

Porqué enfrentémoslo-Arnold tenía mucho de que ponerse al corriente con ellos. Probablemente estaría en San Lorenzo por AÑOS antes de que finalmente se decidiera a dejarlos para seguir a la Universidad, o lo que sea que eventualmente terminaría haciendo. Y tal vez ENTOCES podríamos estar juntos. Tal vez para entonces las estrellas se alinearían y cuando saliera de la escuela y yo también saliera de la escuela-tal vez entonces podríamos tener la vida que estábamos destinados a vivir; una vida aún MÁS sorprendente que ni siquiera sus propios padres habían tenido.

Mis ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras buscaba frenéticamente bajo mis parpados.

 _¿¡Cómo puedo PENSAR eso?! Helga, has estado esperando toda TU VIDA por esto-tu vida entera para ser invitada a vivir con Arnold por el resto de la eternidad. Te AMA, aún si no lo ha dicho, te ama y es TODO lo que siempre quisiste. ¡¿Cierto?!_

… _¿cierto?_

"¿Helga?" lo escuché mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarme; su mirada caliente sobre mí donde la sostuvo. "Helga ¿te quedarás aquí? ¿En San Lorenzo?" Tragó saliva, lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo escuchara sus nervios extenderse. "¿C-con-conmigo?"

La presión creció detrás de mis parpados; liquido intentando forzar la salida por la apertura mientras los apretaba fuertemente.

No podía responder. No podía decirle lo que estaba pensando.

No ahora.

No ahora.

"¿He-Helga? ¿Helga, estás aún despierta?"

Intenté detener mi pecho ondeante mientras se agitaba con los sollozos silenciosos que intentaba mantener a raya. Mi cuerpo entero lleno de presión que intentaba desesperadamente bajar.

No podía quedarme aquí con él.

SABÍA que no podía.

Tenía que ir a la Universidad y lugares a los que viajar y libros que escribir y vida por vivir que… que QUERÍA a Arnold, pero no podía ESTAR con Arnold.

 _No aún,_ me dije a mi misma, aunque sabía que era una excusa en vano-una excusa para mantenerme esperanzada hasta que el dolor de perder a Arnold hubiera cedido.

Ese dolor pulsaba en mis venas y lentamente me giré sobre mi costado para darle la espalda. Me hice bolita y jalé la sábana hacia mi boca con la esperanza de silenciar los sollozos que ahora escapaban libremente de mi boca.

Arnold intentó de nuevo, claramente sin escuchar mis sollozos. "¿Helga?" Su voz era suave y tranquilizadora-más como una canción de cuna que una petición de respuesta. Después de un momento, suspiró y se dio por vencido, pronto silenciándose por completo hasta que sus suaves ronquidos me dijeron que estaba profundamente dormido.

Abrí los ojos y miré al abismo a mi alrededor-la oscuridad que se había sentido comoda, ahora me sofocaba. Mis ojos permanecieron enfocados en la nada que me rodeaba; rogándome por que durmiera.

Pero no podía.

Cada parpadeó era pesado. Cada vez que mis ojos se cerraban por un momento prologando, se abrían rápido por miedo de lo que el día siguiente traería; por miedo de lo que pudiera decir o temor por lo que tenía que hacer.

Era el temor de romper mi propio corazón.

Me paralizó-me envió a una especie de piloto automático del que no podía despertar.

* * *

Me arrastré a través de la mañana y me forcé a poner dentro de mi boca bayas para desayunar. Me forcé a través de los adioses y puse una buena cara para el camino con Arnold y sus padres mientras salíamos del pueblo. Hasta logré hacer una pequeña charla en el camino de autobús que nos sacó de San Loranzo y finalmente hacia Guatemala dónde la clase se había estado quedando antes de que yo huyera.

Encontramos a todos y sana y salva me llevaron con ellos.

Aún así no le había dicho a Arnold; aún no había despertado de ese piloto automático en el que parecía estar atorada sin importar que tanto intentara escapar.

No fue hasta que estuvimos en el aeropuerto que finalmente me liberé y 'desperté'.

Me paré frente a Arnold mientras la clase abordaba el avión, su incesante parloteo ya me estaba dando migraña. Sentí la mirada intensa de Gerald sobre mí mientras esperaba al final de la fila para abordar; sus intentos por escuchar no pasándome desapercibidos.

Arnold me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus padres de pie tristemente a su lado.

"Helga, pensé que…" Dijo, su voz rompiéndose con cada palabra.

Me atraganté con el aire que había intentando llenar mis pulmones, su densidad de repente demasiado pesada para respirar. Apretando los labios y agitando la cabeza, aclaré mis pensamientos y abrí la boca para decir las palabras que nunca había soñado siquiera decir algún día.

"Arnold… no me puedo quedar contigo."


	26. DecepcionanteViajeDeEspañolAlExtranjero

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 **Capitulo 26: Un decepcionante viaje de Español al extranjero**

* * *

 **~Gerald~**

* * *

 **DÍA UNO:**

 _ **Hora uno**_

No podía creerlo.

No podía creer que hubiera armado una treta como esta.

No espera-eso no era cierto. PODÍA creerlo porque Helga era propensa a las tretas y esquemas como este y lo ha sido durante todas nuestras vidas. Lo ha hecho en la primaria, secundaría y aún seguía haciéndolo en preparatoria-aunque ciertamente había sobrepasado su juego con toda esta escapada del viaje que estaba haciendo.

Y SABÍA que era por Arnold.

Mi mejor hombre, Arnold, quien, empezaba a creer que había estado detrás de eso todo el tiempo.

MI mejor amigo había estado haciendo planes secretos con la única e inigualable Helga.

Helga G. Pataki.

Ahora ¿quieren saber porqué pensaba que tenía algo que ver?

Bueno, para empezar, no soy tonto.

No solamente Arnold le había llamado a Helga-HELGA-desde la casa de Huéspedes después de su larga desaparición de 44 días, pero la aparición del tipo que yo SABÍA que era Eduardo (Quiero decir, en serio, Helga-¿realmente crees que soy estúpido? ¿Amado? Vamos.) había sido la cereza del pastel.

SABÍA que estaba allá afuera buscándolo o encontrándose con él o haciendo ALGO con Arnold.

Y todo el asunto me tenía sin palabras.

Tan sin palabras, que todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar a Helga mientras se subía en el bote con Eduardo y flotaban alejándose para terminar su plan maestro.

No pude evitar más que mirarla-una mirada amenazante que le mostraba que significaba problemas cuando regresara. Problemas… y una explicación. Una explicación que me dijera por qué mi mejor amigo de repente estaba tan interesado en Helga G. Pataki para que estuviera que organizar una salida secreta con ella en medio de la selva durante nuestro viaje de prácticas.

Salida secreta a la cual aparentemente yo no estaba invitado.

"¿A dónde estará huyendo Helga?" Pregunté en voz alta en una manera silenciosa de introspectiva mientras levantaba la mano para rascarme la frente pensando.

"Bueno," Una voz que reconocí como la de Angela dijo, haciéndome saltar un poco mientras pensaba que definitivamente debía mantener mis palabras para mi mismo. "Olvidó su hoja de permiso. Para la tirolesa."

Rodé los ojos, conociendo mucho mejor a Helga que lo que sabía esta chica y le ofrecí una débil risa. "Oh, no, si conozco algo de Helga-lo cual, debes de saber que sí, sé una o dos cosas sobre ella-es que no hace las cosas a menos que quiera hacerlo."

Angela se giró para mirarme con una pista de confusión detrás de sus pupilas. "¿Exactamente, qué quieres decir?"

Girándome para poder encararla, puse una mano en mi cadera y agité la cabeza lentamente. "QUIERO DECIR que Helga G. Pataki dejó ese papel en el autobús por una razón, y no era para poder tener un poco más de tiempo en ese viejo bote." Levanté el pulgar apuntando en la dirección que el bote hacía tomado y luego me giré para seguir a la clase que comenzaba a moverse; nuestro guía, cuyo nombre ya había olvidado, haciéndonos señas para continuar.

Toda la lluvia que la selva había tenido había causado bastante lodo. Mis pies resbalaban mientras caminaba por la colina en un pobre intento por alcanzar a nuestra clase. Angela y yo solo nos habíamos atrasado unos pocos metros después de toda la cosa sobre Helga, aunque no parecía que nadie lo había notado.

La mayoría de nuestros compañeros de clase parecían bastante ocupados por la clase de Nadine sobre la naturaleza; nuestro guía girándome de vez en cuando lanzando una mirada que sólo pensé que Rhonda había perfeccionado. Balbuceaba sobre insectos y plantas; Harold preguntándole con cada uno de los nuevos si podía comérselos.

Más atrás de nosotros, aún más atrás, estaban los chaperones; cada uno de ellos quejándose por el calor mientras se refrescaban con ventiladores baratos y tomaban largos tragos de agua de sus cantimploras.

Miré sobre mi hombro hacia Angela justo detrás de mí mientras resoplaba con cada paso. El sudor escurría de su copete hacia su nariz y parecía estar frustrada mientras contorsionaba el rostro en varias caras feas. Con un suspiro, detuve mi escalada por un momento y permití que ella me alcanzara.

"¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó sin aliento mientras continuaba caminando hacia delante una vez que me alcanzó.

"Helga era tu compañera de viaje ¿estoy en lo correcto?" Pregunté, mirándola brevemente antes de continuar hacia delante.

"Ajá… ¿y?"

"La tuya se escapó del viaje mientras el mío intenta comerse el escenario." Asentí hacia Harold quien aún estaba quejándose; Stinky y Sid intentando ponerle un insecto en el cuello. Agité la cabeza y cerré los ojos suavemente mientras lo hacía. "Entre nuestros dos compañeros, no tienen remedio."

Angela se detuvo de caminar y se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba a que yo me detuviera también. Lo hice, y me giré. "¿Qué?" Pregunté mientras ella me observaba.

Esperé un momento para darle más tiempo para añadir algo, pero nunca lo hizo. A penas me encogí de hombros y me giré para continuar caminando. Hablando detrás de mi hombro, dije, "No tan sin remedió, no tanto como ella esta de loca."

Sólo me tomaron unos cuantos pasos antes de que Angela se apurara para alcanzarme; respirando con dificultad por su pequeña carrera. "Ella no… no está LOCA, sólo es…" Suspiró y dijo con una sonrisa. "Apasionada."

No pude evitar reír, inmediatamente Angela cuestionándose mi arranque. "¿Qué es tan divertido?"

El grupo se detuvo un poco adelante, Angela y yo deteniéndonos justo detrás para unirnos a nuestro grupo de compañeros. "Es solo que… no había escuchado a alguien hablar sobre Helga de esa manera desde-"

Me interrumpió, "¿Desde tu mejor amigo, Arnold?" Me preguntó muy segura y me giré para mirarla; mis ojos bien abiertos con sorpresa. Abrí la boca para responder, pero de nuevo fui interrumpido aunque esta vez por una voz diferente.

"Está bien, todos," la guía dijo con su acento marcado justo antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de responderle a Angela. "La tirolesa está justo al frente. Se encontrarán con Chris quien los llevará a nuestro centro de video donde verán algunas películas sobre las aventuras de hoy ¿bien?"

"Santo cielo ¡¿debemos de ver videos?!" Explicó Sid desde dónde estaba junto a Stinky y a Harold, quien no había prestado atención al pequeño insecto que ahora estaba caminando por la parte de atrás de su cuello y hacia su playera. Me crucé de brazos y esperé a lo que era seguro que iba a pasar. "¡Se suponía que esto tenía que ser divertido!" continuó Sid.

"No te preocupes Sid," Dijo Sheena mientras se giraba para mirarme desde dónde estaba, arriba del resto de nosotros. "¡Estoy segura que nos divertiremos un montón!"

"¿Viendo videos? Cielos, no creo que eso suene naaaada divertido." Dijo Stinky mientras el grupo comenzaba lentamente a moverse en dirección de un hombre señalándonos y que asumí era Chris.

Justo cuando finalmente comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo, Harold detuvo sus pasos. "¿Chicos…?" Preguntó mientras se tocaba el cuello. "¡¿Chicos?!" Se estaba palmeando los hombros y yo negué con la cabeza.

"Mm mm mm. Aquí vamos." Murmuré; el espectáculo estaba por empezar. Angela me miró antes de seguir mi vista hacia Harold quien ahora se estaba rascando la espalda en un esfuerzo por intentar quitarse algo.

"¿Qué pasa Harold?" Preguntó Nadine cuidadosamente mientras comenzaba se sacudía la playera.

"Es un…" Una pequeña criatura voló afuera de su playera hacia el piso; Harold inmediatamente gritó, "¡insecto!" mientras Stinky y Sid estallaban en risas, Sid golpeándose la pierna.

"Cielos, Harold ¡¿qué tanto estás gritando?!" Dijo, contagiándole la risa a Stinky junto a él.

"¡Ajá! ¡Fue solo un pequeño insecto, Harold! ¡No hay razón para asustarse o nada!"

Harold entrecerró los ojos hacia los dos, "¡Oye, no estaba ASUSTADO!" lloró mientras intentaba sacar el pecho en su acto normal de defensa.

"No lo sé, Harold," Dijo Sid mientras aún se reía y le daba un codazo a Stinky. "¡Para mí pareces bastante asustado!"

Caminamos hasta rebasarlos; el grupo moviéndose mientras se quedaban en su pequeño círculo esperando a que Harold explotara-algo que no estaba demasiado lejos de lograr.

"Más les vale dejar de decir eso," Los amenazó Harold mientras levantaba el puño hacia Stinky y Sid quienes no parecían para nada amenazados "¡O les pegaré bastante fuerte!"

"¡Eso quiere decir que tendrás que ATRAPARNOS primero!" Rió Sid mientras se giraban para rebasar a Chris con Stinky; Harold siguiéndolos rápidamente.

"¡Hey! ¡Regresen acá para que pueda golpearlos!" Gritó Harold mientras corría también rebasando a Chris cuyos ojos ahora estaban bien abiertos y persiguiéndolos.

"¡Oigan!" Gritó Chris mientras comenzaba a seguirlos. "¡No corran!"

Nadine suspiró desde dónde había caminado solo a unos cuantos metros delante de nosotros. "Uno pensaría que para ahora ya habrían madurado."

Sheena asintió con la cabeza mientras no negaba con la mía y reía. "¿Ellos? ¿Creen que madurarán más que eso? En serio."

Ella se encogió de hombros y regreso su cabeza al frente para seguir en la dirección que Chris había tomado hacia un gran edificio que parecía muy fuera de lugar por sus alrededores de selva. "Era solo un pequeño e inocente escarabajo… ni siquiera era una de las especies que pudiera lastimarlo."

"¿Y crees que HAROLD sabe eso?" Levanté una ceja y sonreí, "¿Harold? ¿Él tipo que aún corre llamando por su mamá? No lo sé, Nadine."

Chris nos hizo señas de nuevo desde donde estaba al frente del edificio; Sid, Stinky y Harold a su lado con caras de culpa.

"Es solo que," Continuó Nadine como si no me hubiera escuchado, "Él DEBERÍA de saberlo. He realizado incontables proyectos sobre escarabajos, desde el cuarto grado cuando hice que Arnold se disfrazara de uno. Tú también te disfrazaste ¿lo recuerdas? La mayoría de los insectos son inofensivos." Agitó frustrada la cabeza, Angela se apresuró a decir.

"¿Disfrazarse? ¿Cómo insectos?" Preguntó mientras miraba entre Nadine y yo.

Fruncí el ceño, "Sólo hice eso por Arnold y lo sabes. Dios sabe que no me hubiera disfrazado como una oruga por mi libre juicio. Soy mucho mejor que eso." Dije mientras estiraba los brazos y suavemente los dejaba caer a mi costado.

"Bueno, esperemos que sí. Rhonda estaría sobre ti si decidieras disfrazarte como oruga de nuevo."

"Créeme, eso es algo que NO volverá a pasar. Te puedo prometer eso, *señorita*." Dije con un guiño juguetón a lo cual ella rodó los ojos.

"Claro, Gerald," Dijo entre risas mientras nuestro grupo finalmente se acercaba al edificio el cual Chris estaba desesperado porque entráramos.

"Mi nombre es Chris ¡bienvenidos!" Dijo entre cantando, mientras Sid, Stinky y Harold se reunían a nuestro grupo. "¡Iremos dentro para ver algunas películas para prepararlos para la tirolesa sobre la selva! ¡Vamos!"

Nos apuramos a entrar; comentarios sobre el frio aire acondicionado fue lo primero que dijeron todos una vez que estuvimos adentro.

El vestíbulo del edificio era grande y abarrotado por nuestro gran grupo deambulando. Había puertas hacia otras habitaciones que enmarcaban las paredes haciéndolo sentir más como una escuela que como una 'aventura de tirolesa' como el anuncio decía orgulloso colgando de un pequeño escritorio en el centro del lugar. Detrás del escritorio estaba sentada una mujer, quien detrás de ella, tenía un reloj. Era el tipo de reloj lujoso que se empotran en las paredes más que solo colgar de un clavo. Mis ojos inmediatamente se fueron hacia los números que parpadeaban como una señal de neón en la ventana de una tienda.

12:07 pm.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Helga se había ido con ese disque llamado Amado en búsqueda de su 'hoja de permiso'.

 _Hoja de permiso. Si, seguro,_ Pensé mientras miraba sospechosamente a Angela mientras caminábamos hacia una de las puertas que nos llevó a una pequeña sala de cine. Estábamos por ver un 'emocionante video educativo' sobre la 'experiencia de una tirolesa' (Palabras de Chris, no mías).

"¿Vamos a tener palomitas?" Preguntó Harold mientras las luces comenzaban a apagarse y el proyector bajaba desde el techo.

"No hay palomitas, Harold. Solo mantente en silencio para que podamos ver la película." Dijo uno de los chaperones con un murmullo autoritario y yo agité la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"¡Pero muero de haaaaambre! ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a la tirolesa si tengo tanta hambre?"

Me giré en mi asiento para mirar a dónde estaba sentado detrás de mí. "Sabes, creo que vas a sobrevivir. No es como si te fueras a desmayas. Solo relájate y tranquilízate. Disfruta el aire acondicionado, viejo." Girándome de nuevo en mi asiento, lo escuché murmuras algo por lo bajo, pero no valía la pena preguntar.

Harold siempre sería Harold.

"¿Hey, creen que tenga sangre y viseras y ese tipo de cosas la película?" Preguntó Sid en un murmullo y tragando saliva.

Chris tomó el control remoto y encendió el proyector que colgaba de la pared. "Ni una sola persona ha muerto en la tirolesa, aquí en nuestras instalaciones. Así que no, no hay sangre en nuestro video-solo información." Se giró para sonreír hacia el impaciente grupo antes de que una imagen apareciera en la pantalla. Una vez presionando play, el sonido del video comenzó a llenar la habitación, inmediatamente silenciando a todos.

Todos menos, a mí.

"Oye, Angela," Murmuré mientras me inclinaba hacia ella dónde estaba sentada frente a mí.

Ella me ignoró y mantuvo su cabeza hacia el frente, sus ojos pegados en la pantalla.

 _Tengo que hacer que me hable… todo esto tiene el nombre de Helga escrito. Si Angela sabe sobre Arnold entonces ella debe de saber ALGO sobre su plan._ Asentí con la cabeza solidarizándome conmigo mismo.

Inclinándome hacia delante para casualmente recargar mis brazos en mis piernas, me aclaré la garganta en silencio y murmuré sobre su hombre, "Oye, Angela, tengo que preguntarte algo."

Giró la cabeza levemente, aunque mantuvo los ojos en la pantalla. "¿Qué?"

Sorprendido de que en realidad esta vez me hubiera respondido, me tomé un momento para ordenar mis pensamientos cuidadosamente de una manera que pudiera ser más probable que me contestara. "¿Realmente crees que Helga está a salvo con ese… tipo Amado-Eduardo?"

Acomodándose en su asiento, giró el cuerpo para poder hablar conmigo más fácilmente. "Estoy segura que está bien."

"Vamos," miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme que nadie sabía de mi interrogatorio secreto, "lleva ya una hora. El viaje en bote no toma tanto tiempo."

Ella se encogió de hombros, su atención no distrayéndose de las imágenes de la gente gritando mientras volaban sobre la selva. "¿Tal vez no pudieron encontrar su permiso?"

 _Viejo. Esta chica no está cediendo. No pudo encontrar su hoja de permiso… mmmmm. Es momento de hacer un acercamiento más deliberado. Tiempo de ir a las preguntas rudas y obtener respuestas._

Armándome de valor, me mojé los labios y deje salir la mayoría de mis motivos para hablar con Angela con la esperanza de una respuesta REAL. "¿Así que quieres decirme que no crees que Helga está haciendo algo más mientras nosotros estamos atrapados aquí mirando videos sobre instrucciones? ¿No crees que ella ande en…. Algo?"

Esto hizo que se girara por completo y me mirara; el tipo de mirada que no esperé de alguien tan pequeña como Angela.

"¿Gerald, Angela?" Una voz nos dijo y nuestros ojos se dirigieron hacia la Señora Mirado quien tenía un solo dedo sobre sus labios. "Shhh…" Nos calló y nosotros asentimos.

Angela me miró por un momento antes de girarse de nuevo para ver la película. Cada clip era vistoso; el tipo de vistoso que ponían grande letras de arte parpadeando sobre los videos con música extrema que empalmaba con los clips de patinaje en el fondo. Estoy seguro que habían trabajado mucho, ESO era claro, pero las unas vibras que me estaba haciendo sentir era que intentaban parecer a una nueva era y… fallaban miserablemente.

Me recliné en mi silla y me crucé de brazos, mis ojos observando en blanco el video.

Ponían todo el trabajo de edición que habían puesto en este video y se volvía una vergüenza. _Podían haberme contratado y yo hubiera podido hacer un video mucho mejor de lo que nunca han visto. Podría ganar PREMIOS de lo bueno que sería. Mm mm mm. ESTE es el problema de gente adulta intentando agradarle a una generación más joven._

Agité la cabeza ante mis pensamientos y suspiré antes de mirar alrededor una vez más para asegurarme que no había moros en la costa; luego me incliné hacia delante para intentar una vez más hablar con Angela.

"Mira," Le murmuré aún más tranquilo que antes, "No estoy intentando meterla en problemas o algo ¿está bien? Es solo que…" Miré hacia ambos lados antes de tomar un respiro y continuar. "Solo quiero saber si está intentando encontrar a Arnold. Eso es todo."

Ella permaneció inmóvil, pero estaba yo era un tipo persistente y no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

"Y ya que claramente sabes sobre Arnold, asumo que fue por Helga, la cual por cierto, esta sesgada por el chico, déjame decirte eso primero. Pero me di cuenta que tal vez… tu sabrías en lo que está metida." Me incliné hacia atrás para otorgarle algo de espacio para pensar y esperar por una respuesta.

Después de un momento, lentamente giró la cabeza para mirarme desde el rabillo del ojo. "¿Crees que ayudé a Helga a librarse de un viaje escolar?"

Cerré los ojos lentamente y negué con la cabeza unas pocas veces. "Librarse es una palabra muy fuerte." Abrí los ojos de nuevo y me encogí de hombros levemente, "más como… escapar temporalmente."

Sonrió y me giró un poco la cabeza justo para que yo lo notara. "Me parece razonable. ¿Pero que te hace pensar que tenga algo que ver con Arnold?"

"Por favor. POR SUPUESTO tiene algo que ver con Arnold. Ella lo ama. No me tomes por tonto, Ang." Me incliné de nuevo en mi silla en algún tipo de rutina de 'dar y recibir' que había aprendido de todos mis días mirando Pop Daddy.

Lanzando el anzuelo y esperando a que llegara solo-era un plan maestro que había visto funcionar cientos de veces en una habitación para interrogar falsa. Y estaba lo suficientemente seguro, que después de un minuto o más, Angela se giraría para ver hacia dónde iba.

 _Mmmm. Se muere por decirme lo que sabe._

"Así que digamos," murmuró antes de girarse para mirar en dirección de la película; luego girándose de nuevo para murmurarme. "Digamos que te cuento lo que sé… ¿planeas delatarla?"

Levanté una ceja y lo medité un momento.

No iba a delatar a Pataki-no era el tipo de chico que hacia eso. Si quería ir y que la regresaran de una patada todo el camino a casa, era su decisión. No era como si no supiera ya las consecuencias.

No, solo quería saber lo que tramaba. Si realmente estaba allá afuera buscando a Arnold, o por alguna razón Arnold sabía sobre todo esto y le había dicho DÓNDE encontrarlo… solo quería saberlo.

Algo así como que… necesitaba saberlo. Supongo que no puedo realmente decir porque, ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber la respuesta, pero después del fiasco en el aeropuerto cuando nunca le dijo todas las cosas que Phoebe y yo sabíamos que quería decirle… estaba curioso por saber si Arnold realmente sentía lo mismo por ella.

Por ella.

Por Helga G. Pataki.

La idea de todo eso era un poco descabellada, pero tenía que saberlo. Quiero decir, YO soy su mejor amigo y todo. Y si ÉL sentía todas esas cosas por Helga-lo suficiente para que él la invitara a venir aquí-¿Por qué no me había dicho?

"¿Crees que soy un chismoso o algo? Vamos, Ang. Tómalo con calma. Solo estoy-"

Mi forma sencilla de hacer que Angela me dijera lo que sabía fue interrumpida por la voz de la Señora Mirado-más fuerte y enojada que antes.

"Señor Johanssen, no creo que tenga que decirle de nuevo que se mantenga en silencio ¿o si? ¿Mmm?" Su voz estaba intranquila y lentamente me alejé de Angela para sentarme propiamente de nuevo en mi asiento.

"Lo-lo siento Señora M. Mi error." Sostuve arriba mis manos como rindiéndome y enfoqué mi atención en la película muy bajo presupuesto.

 _Así que la trama de complica. Ella ESTA buscando a Arnold… ¿pero él sabe que ella lo está haciendo? Digo, tiene que saberlo-el chico es denso pero si Eduardo esta paseando por acá pretendiendo ser algún tipo de conductor de botes…_

Miré alrededor en la habitación a nuestro grupo quienes estaban mirando aburridos la película para la que nos habían obligado a sentarnos. Pero ahora probablemente habían pasado dos horas desde que Helga se había ido… ¿a qué hora planeaba regresar?

* * *

 _ **Hora 4**_

"¿El bote se descompuso?" Preguntó la Señora Mirado en un susurro desde donde estábamos mientras esperábamos nuestro turno para la tirolesa.

"Dijo que era un arreglo sencillo. Nada de qué preocuparse. Aunque Helga se perderá de la experiencia de la tirolesa." Dijo Chris con un suspiro desilusionado. "¿Todo por la hoja de permiso, cierto?"

La Señora Mirado se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos. "Fue su decisión. Todo mientras regrese a salvo…" Hizo un sonido con la lengua y agitó la cabeza. "Debí haber ido con ella…"

Chris le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió. "Está bien, Señora. Está a salvo con Eduardo-es un gran hombre. Lo conozco por varios años. No hay necesidad de preocuparse."

Miré hacia Angela quien también había estado escuchando la conversación detrás de nosotros. Le hice el gesto para que se acercara y se inclinara hacia mí y le murmuré "¿Cuánto tiempo tenía planeado irse?"

"Atardecer," murmuró de vuelta; sus ojos enfocados en la Señora M y Chris. "Regresará."

"Bueno, espero que tengas razón," dije con una pequeña sonrisa, "por qué cuando regrese, tendrá suerte si es que la Señora Mirado no la manda a empacar sus cosas. Mírala." Asentí hacia la Señora Mirado; una preocupación visible en su rostro mientras continuaba hablando con Chris.

"Estarán bien. Imagino que Eduardo tiene una cuartada." Angela dio un paso hacia el frente mientras se acercaba más a su turno en la tirolesa. "Creo que te preocupas demasiado."

Giré los ojos, "Ajá, y también Pheebs y Arnold pero yo estoy bien."

Miré hacia el cielo que lentamente se estaba coloreando de un naranja brillante-el ocaso a unas cuantas horas por mucho.

 _Vamos Arnold. ¿Cuánto tiempo realmente quieres pasar con Helga G. Pataki?_

* * *

 _ **Hora 8 ½**_

La Señora Mirado estaba perdiendo la calma.

Y eso poniéndolo de buena forma. Realmente era un desastre alterado.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, muy PASADO el atardecer, y todos estábamos apretados dentro de la pequeña sala de cine dónde habíamos visto las películas para prepararnos para la tirolesa.

La tirolesa que había sido cancelada por la desaparición de Helga.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no están allá?! ¡¿Encontraron el bote pero no pueden encontrarlos?!" La Señora Mirado gritaba desde afuera de la sala de cine, su voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que se colara en la habitación dónde todos estábamos sentados. Nos quedamos en silencio, con esperanza de escuchar más información de la casi nula que la Señora nos había dicho.

" _Parece que Helga esta… bueno… perdida." Dijo, sus palabras temblorosas como si estuviera diciéndole las noticias a sus PADRES más que a sus compañeros de clase._

" _¿Qué quiere decir con 'perdida'?" Preguntó Sheena, sus ojos abiertos con preocupación y sus manos juntas frente a su pecho como si estuviera rezando._

 _Chris se aclaró la garganta y puso las manos en la cintura. "Hace una hora más o menos perdidos comunicación con Eduardo, nuestro piloto del bote. Hay un montón de gente intentando localizar el bote."_

" _¿Así que qué se supone que debemos hacer, sólo sentarnos aquí? ¿Vamos a regresar? ¡¿Qué vamos a comer?!" Preguntó Harold en ráfaga; cada pregunta más dramática que la anterior._

 _Chris sostuvo arriba una sola mano para silenciarlo. "Nada de qué preocuparse. Creemos que el walky talky se le descargó y están a salvo y esperando a ser rescatados. Estoy seguro que ambos regresaran en menos de una hora."_

Habían pasado dos horas y aún no aparecían.

"¡No podemos continuar con nuestro viaje con un niño perdido! ¡Yo… yo perderé mi trabajo! ¡¿No lo entienden?!" La Señora M gritó de nuevo mientras otras voces intentaban tranquilizarla.

"Por favor, Señora, todo va a estar bien. Los encontrarán. Por el momento, otro bote viene en camino para llevarlos al autobús para que puedan viajar al siguiente hotel-"

"NO podemos ir al siguiente hotel ¿no lo entienden?" un fuerte sonido de alguien golpeando un escritorio y todos nos miramos entre nosotros mientras la Señora continuaba hablando-está vez en un tono mucho más bajo. "Si ella está perdida justo en este momento y nos vamos a otro hotel ¿qué pasará si quiere encontrarnos de nuevo?" Espero un poco antes de volver a gritar, "¡No nos podemos ir!"

"Está bien, está bien, Señora. Puedo arreglar algo para que se queden si se tranquiliza ¿sí? Les llamaré ahora, solo un momento," la voz de una mujer dijo calmadamente, pero la Señora Mirado no lo creyó.

"NECESITAN llamar a la policía, eso es lo que necesitan hacer. Por todo lo que sé-ese conductor del bote suyo bien pudo raptarla y venderla… ¡cómo en las tratas de blancas en Centro América!"

Angela me miró y mordiéndose el labio mientras agitaba la cabeza y murmuraba, "No debería haberse tardado tanto… debería decirles en dónde está."

Negué con la cabeza, "Ni siquiera PIENSES en eso ahora." Me miró con una ceja levantada. "Conociendo a Helga, probablemente está intentando alargar su tiempo con Arnold. Confía en mí-regresará."

"¿Y si no regresa?" Me retó Angela, sus ojos brillando por las lagrimas.

 _Oh no. Ahora no vengas a llorar, Angela. No manejo bien las lagrimas._

"L-lo hará. Lo hará. Ya verás ¿bien? Aparecerá."

* * *

 _ **Hora 12**_

Toc, toc, toc.

Salté de la cama de mi hotel para ir a abrir la puerta.

"¿Angela?" Pregunté mientras me empujaba para caminar dentro de la habitación.

"No puedo hacer esto. Tengo que decirles." Se giró para mirarme como los ojos bien abiertos mientras lentamente cerraba la puerta. "Puede estar perdida allá afuera… varada y… y nosotros sabemos dónde está, pero ellos no y… y…"

 _Oh cielos… ¿en serio? ¿Vienes a llorar conmigo?_

Estalló en lágrimas mientras la miraba incrédulo. "Uh… ¿Angela? Va a estar bien ¿sí? Solo tienes… que… dejar de llorar ¿bien? No sé lo que hacer cuando estas… llorando… de esa manera."

"¡Estoy llorando porque… porque todo esto… todo es mi… culpa!" Sollozó incontrolable y abrí los ojos con sorpresa mientras la observaba llorar frente a mí.

Lentamente, caminé hacia ella y vacilante, le puse una mano en su tembloroso hombro. "Oye… es-está bien. Solo cálmate, por mí ¿sí?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, se enfocó en dar unas respiraciones profundas y arreglarse; permitiéndome finalmente hablar con algo de sentido antes de que volviera a llorar de nuevo. "Primero que nada, tú no perdiste a Helga ¿bien? Ella fue y se perdió sola. Esa es su culpa, no tuya. Segundo…" Respiré y asentí con la cabeza. "Creo que debemos decirle a la Señora Mirado."

Sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con los míos y levantar una ceja. "¿En-en serio? Pensé que habías dicho que-"

"Bueno, olvida lo que dije y escúchame ahora." Angela enfocó su mirada sobre mí. "Obviamente Helga no planea regresar o algo pasó mientras estaba allá. Ahora, eso no solo quiere decir que algo que pasó a Helga, pero que algo le pudo pasar a Arnold también y NO voy a dejar que sufra solo por proteger a Pataki."

"Supongo que no…" Murmuró, "sólo que no me quiero meter en problemas."

 _¿Y crees que yo sí?_ Pensé con algo de molestia. _Estaba pensando en finalmente decirle algo a Phoebe cuando regresáramos a casa, pero dudo que ella vaya a decir que 'si' cuando se entere que ayude a PERDER a su mejor amiga en un país extranjero… y no me escuchas quejarme._

"Vamos," dije finalmente mientras me giraba para agarrar la habitación de mi cuerpo de hotel del escritorio dónde la había aventado. "Terminemos con esto antes de que la Señora Mirado se vaya a la cama."

* * *

 _ **20 minutos después…**_

Pude haber sido una pila de cenizas en dónde estaba parado mientras la Señora Mirado se sentaba en la cama frente a nosotros; sus ojos tan enojados que podrían haber disparado rayos laser.

"¿Ustedes… PLANEARON esto?" Preguntó incrédula; Angela y yo negando con las cabezas furiosamente.

"No, no, no, Señora M-lo entendió todo mal-" Lo intenté, pero me interrumpió con un solo dedo.

"¿Ustedes dos sabían a dónde iba? ¿Sabían lo que ella tramaba y no le dijeron a nadie?" Reiteró, sus palabras firmes y demandantes.

Tragué el creciente nudo en la garganta y asentí con la cabeza. "Ajá, pero para ser JUSTOS-"

"Entonces en lo que a mí respecta," continuó; su voz más fuerte mientras hablaba al mismo tiempo que yo, "ambos son cómplices de esto."

"Gerald no lo supo hasta el último momento, Señora Mirado." Las palabras de Angela eran valientes y giré la cabeza para mirarla mientras tomaba toda la culpa. "Helga me lo dijo… me lo dijo antes de dejar a los Hernández. Realmente pensé que estaría bien y que-"

"Pensaste que estaría… ¿BIEN? ¿¡Bien dejar a una de tus compañeras quebrantar las reglas y DEJAR EL GRUPO?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!" La ira de la Señora Mirado como nunca la había visto antes. Estaba gritando y se levantó para sobrepasarnos mientras nos inclinábamos frente a ella.

"Y-yo… supongo que no estaba pensando, Señora. Lo… lo siento."

"¡Ambos deberían de estarlo! AMBOS deberían." Suspiró e intentó tranquilizarse. "Ahora tendré que llamar a los Patakis y dejarles saber que perdí a su hija. ¿Qué tan bien PIENSAN que eso vaya a funcionar?"

Levanté los brazos para cruzarlos y me encogí de hombros. "Probablemente tan bien como está pensando." Una mirada directa en mi dirección y dejé caer los brazos a mis costados. "Miré, realmente lo sentimos, Señora M. Pero ya que parece que no va a regresar pronto, pensamos que usted debía saberlo. Decirle a la policía o algo. De esa manera ellos sabrán lo que están buscando y pueden ir a buscarlos ya."

La Señora agitó la cabeza y lentamente caminó hacia el teléfono en la habitación descansando en su mesa de noche junto a la cama. Levantando el auricular, marcó un 1 y luego se giró para encararnos mientras esperaba. "La selva es enorme, Gerald. Ella-ellos… pueden estar en cualquier lado."

Después de un momento de silencio, la Señora alejó los ojos de nosotros y comenzó a hablar por teléfono. " _*_ Hola ¿me podría dar el contacto del número de emergencia de mi estudiante de la habitación 207, por favor _*?_ " Esperó un poco y luego asintió con la cabeza mientras enrollaba el cordón alrededor de su dedo. "Si, si. Helga Pataki."

Angela y yo intercambiamos miradas ansiosas antes de mirar mientras la Señora buscaba algo de papel y un lapicero. Encontrándolos, comenzó a escribir algunos números y luego encerrar en un círculo algo. "Si, si. Gracias."

Colgando el teléfono, inmediatamente lo levantó y comenzó a marcar los números que había escrito; luego esperó una vez más. Después de unos pocos segundos, comenzó nerviosamente a hablar.

"¿H-Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Es, es Bob? ¿Bob Pataki?" Pausa. "Si, si. Entiendo que es muy tarde en dónde usted está, lamento mucho despertarlo-" Pausa. "Bueno, entiendo que es solo-" Otra pausa. "Correcto. Bueno, seré breve." Respiró profundo y luego dijo dejándolo salir y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, "Su hija está desaparecida."

La Señora Mirado alejó el teléfono de su oreja mientras un grito inentendible salió de su auricular; las únicas palabras que pude entender fueron, 'desaparecida', 'hija' y 'Olga'.

"Señor, señor, por favor," Intentó la Señora mientras sostenía el teléfono cerca de su oreja de nuevo. "Su OTRA hija. ¿Su hija Helga?"

Esto pareció callarlo lo suficiente para que ella regresara el teléfono completamente a su oreja y yo fruncí el cejo mientras me cruzaba de brazos y lentamente negaba con la cabeza.

"Si, ella está, bueno ESTABA, en el viaje de Español del cual estoy a cargo aquí en Centroamerica." Pausa. "Correcto, si. Ustedes estaba marcado como su contacto por emergencias." Pausa. "Consideraría esto como una emergencia, sí, Señor Pataki." Pausa. "Bueno, no estoy segura ¿quiere que llame a alguien más?" Pausa. "Ya veo." Pausa más larga. "Si, si lo entiendo." Otra pausa mientras la Señora agarraba el lapicero y el papel de nuevo. "Estoy lista."

Uno por uno, comenzó a escribir más números, los repetía, y luego finalmente colgó el teléfono de nuevo. Lentamente, se giró para encararnos de nuevo y dejar salir un suspiro controlado. "Debo hacer algunas llamadas ¿bien? Ustedes dos… solo regresen a sus habitaciones y esperen por… bueno… esperen por lo que sea que vaya a pasar." Agitó la cabeza y se mordió el labio por un momento como si estuviera reteniendo las lágrimas. "Pueden irse."

Salimos de su habitación como si nuestro silencio pudiera ser más sencillo lidear con el desastre que habíamos ayudado a crear. Pero UNA VEZ MÁS – para ser justos-nosotros lo habíamos hecho esto.

Helga lo hizo.

Y ahora se había perdido, no nosotros.

Solo esperaba que pudiéramos encontrarla o mi oportunidad de finalmente salir en una cita con Phoebe estaba tan perdida como Helga.

* * *

 _ **DÍA TRES:**_

En la mayoría de los episodios de Pop Daddy que había visto mientras crecía, Pop Daddy decía que las 24 horas eran muy importantes cuando intentaban resolver un nuevo crimen. Pero en un caso de una persona desaparecida, eran esas primeras 48 horas las que aparentemente eran 'cruciales' cuando se trataba de realmente encontrar a alguien.

Bueno. Esas primeras 48 horas habían pasado y la única cosa que habíamos encontrado… eran el resto de los Patakis –en vivo y en alta resolución.

Aparecían en la Televisión; cada canal plagado de noticias sobre la 'chica que se había perdido en el Amazonas'. Mostraban una foto de Helga que ni siquiera era REAL. Imágenes bombardeaban todos los canales de noticias de Helga con su familia, Helga en la escuela y hasta unas cuantas fotografías de Helga SONRIENDO.

No sabía si habían contratado a un maestro del Photoshop, encontrado un reemplazo para una rápida sesión de fotos o qué porque ESA Helga, no era la Helga que todos conocíamos.

"Por favor," rogaba Olga a través de su constante lloriqueo que se limpiaba su rímel corrido con un kleenex arrugado en la TV de mi habitación del hotel. "Por favor ayúdenme a encontrar a mi hermanita bebé… Ella está allá sola en algún lugar de la Selva de San Lorenzo y si algo le pasó yo… yo… ¡yo no podría soportarlo!" Se rindió en un ataque de sollozos y la mamá de Helga dio unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella hacia el pódium para abrazarla con un abrazo sorprendentemente fuerte.

Bob dio unos cuantos pasos delante de Olga y su mamá hacia el pódium y sostuvo cada lado fuertemente; sus ojos lanzando dagas a través de los lentes de las cámaras que lo grababan. "Los Patakis perdimos a alguien… cercano y querido-"

Rodé los ojos mientras lo observaba en la pantalla, "Chicos ¿si quiera están escuchando a este tipo?" Agité la cabeza. "Ni siquiera sabía de quien estaba hablando la Señora M cuando le llamó para decirle que estaba extraviada. Y aquí está él-actuando todo altivo y como si le importara algo. ¡Mm mm mm! Si Helga viera esto estaría-"

"¡Ya deja de hablar para que podamos escuchar!" Dijo Sid por encima de mi comentario mientras alcazaba el control remoto para subir el volumen.

La voz de Bob sonó en nuestra habitación de hotel, su voz profunda y enojada mientras continuaba con su discurso. "-no debería haber perdido a uno de sus estudiantes, especialmente un Pataki. Nuestros impuestos van a ese lugar para PROTEGER a nuestros hijos-no para perderlos en medio de la selva, por Dios santo. Necesitamos hacer algo. Tengo algunas de las mejores personas en su rubro en un avión en este mismo segundo volando allá para encontrar a nuestra Helga. ¡Solo espero que tengan éxito o podrán apostar por sus miserables traseros que demandaré a la escuela por cada centavo que tengan!

Estiré la mano por el control remoto y se lo quité de las manos a Sid. "¡Oye!" protestó, pero rápidamente la apagué para que la pantalla se pusiera en negros.

"Eso es todo. Todos afuera." Dije mientras me paraba y apuntaba a la puerta.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron?" Preguntó Harold mientras se metía algunas cuantas papas en la boca de un paquete que había comprado en la maquina repartidora del pasillo.

"Tú también, Harold. FUERA."

"¡Oye, esta es mi habitación también!" Intentó, pero se levantó de todas formas y siguió al resto de la pandilla afuera.

Rezongaron mientras los señalaba, la última cosa que escuche de ellos fue un, "no puedo creer que la dejaran irse así…" de parte de Nadine.

Me paré en el marco de la puerta, con la puerta en mano, y les grité mientras caminaban hacia sus propias animaciones, "¿Qué se SUPONE que tenía que hacer? ¡¿Seguirla y traerla de vuelta gritando y pataleando?! ¡Yo no soy Arnold!"

Nadine se giró y me miró tristemente, "Pero SABÍAS que estaba planeando algo. ¿Por qué no intentaste detenerla?"

"Porque ni siquiera lo supe hasta que ya se había ido. ¡No es como si tuvieran señal los celulares por aquí!" Le grité de vuelta y cerré la puerta de golpe solo para girarme y recargarme contra la puerta.

Cubriéndome la cara con las manos en un momento de frustración, suspiré y deje caer las manos a mis costados mientras exclamaba fuertemente, "¿EN SERIO, Arnold? ¿En que estabas PENSANDO, viejo?"

* * *

 _ **DÍA CUATRO**_

Para mi sorpresa, sonó el teléfono y rápidamente tomé el control remoto para enmudecer la televisión mientras Harold roncaba en su cama a mi lado.

Levantando el auricular, respondí vacilante, "¿Hola?"

"¿Gerald? Gerald, soy yo. Phoebe."

Mi corazón se encogió de golpe. _¿Phoebe? ¿Llamándome? ¿A mi HOTEL? Oh viejo, no sé siquiera si esté listo para esto…_

"Ph-Pheebs… uh… Hola. ¿Qué, qué pasa?" Negué con la cabeza y sentí mis mejillas calentarse inmediatamente por mi pregunta tonta.

 _¿Qué pasa? Su MEJOR AMIGA está perdida, ESO pasa. Extraviada, porque tú pensaste que debías PROTEGER A PATAKI. ¿En que estaba pensando Arnold? ¡¿En qué estaba pensando yo?!_

"Bueno, solo te llamo para… para hablar contigo." Su voz era tranquila y baja; sin señal de enojo en su tono.

 _Está bien. Está bien. Está tranquila-está tranquila. Sólo… mantén la calma. Solo quiere hablar._

"¿Qu-quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué?"

Sonó un poco el teléfono, como si se estuviera acomodando de lugar y luego dijo después de aclararse un poco la garganta, "Bueno supongo que… quiero decir que imagino que," parecía insegura en lo que estaba intentando decir, pero con un suspiro lo dejó salir, "extraño hablar con Helga y estoy muy preocupada por su situación actual."

 _Ahí estaba. Lo sabía. Llamó para darme el sermón. Sayonara a todo el trabajo que había puesto para que le gustara, viejo. Esas oportunidades estaban muertas, muertas, muertas, amigo mío._

"Cierto. Yo uh… lo siento."

"¿Quieres decir que también la extrañas?" Preguntó e inmediatamente negué con la cabeza como si pudiera verme desde dónde estaba sentada en Hillwood.

"No, no, no, quiero decir que lo entiendo. Entiendo la situación en la que estás." Le mojé los labios en un esfuerzo por humedecer mi boca seca que solo se estaba poniendo más seca con cada segundo de silencio que pasaba sentado al teléfono. "No-no digo que no la extrañe, quiero decir, desearía que estuviera aquí para poder irnos a CASA y esas cosas pero no digo que la extraño como tú lo-" una pequeña risita del lado de Phoebe llenó mi oído y sonreí respirando profundamente para tranquilizarme.

"Lo entiendo, Gerald. Está bien. No te estoy llamando para cuestionarte o tus motivos."

"¿Mis, mis motivos?" Pregunté con la ceja levantada mientras miraba hacia las cortinas moviéndose suavemente por el aire acondicionado.

"Gerald," Dijo a la vez sobre mi pregunta y continuó por su cuenta. "Llamé para decirte que, de ninguna manera, te culpo por la desaparición de Helga."

Mis ojos se agrandaron y miré a mí alrededor ciegamente en un estado de shock. "¿Tu… tu qué?"

"No quiero que creas que siento algún tipo de resentimiento respecto a la repentina… abandono de Helga del viaje." Sus palabras eran claras, pero se sentían amortiguadas mientras hacían su viaje de mi oído a mi cerebro.

"¿Cómo supiste que-?"

"Está en todas las noticias. Sobre cómo pasó todo exactamente." Esperó un momento antes de agregar, "No han mencionado ningún nombre por supuesto, pero asumí que-"

"Qué sabía algo por todo el asunto de Arnold. A-ajá. Ajá, yo sabía." Agité la cabeza de nuevo, sintiéndome mareado por todo. "Bueno, de alguna manera. No hasta que fue demasiado tarde por supuesto. Digo, ella ya se había ido para cuando me di cuenta."

"Por supuesto."

Estaba buscando palabras e intentando ser tranquilo al mismo tiempo. Pero cada una de las frases que habían pensado un millón de veces al hablar con Phoebe de repente se perdieron y estaba en la nada.

 _¿Por qué siempre me comporto como un tonto cuando se trata de ella?_

"Las noticias ahora están reportando que creen que Arnold y Helga pueden estar involucrados en un secuestro por el pirata de río llamado La Sombra," Dijo Phoebe de repente. "Es bastante posible que sea el que está detrás de su abrupta desaparición."

"No me sorprendería nada," Dije apretando ligeramente los labios. "Ese es el tipo que Arnold pensaba que tenía algo que ver con sus padres."

"Si, lo recuerdo."

Un largo silencio se apoderó de nosotros; la única pista de que Phoebe seguía aún ahí era su suave respiración por el teléfono. Después de un minuto o menos, dijo calladamente, "Tenía el presentimiento que ella haría esto, sabes."

Sonaba culpable, como si ella tuviera la obligación de detener a Helga de toda esta locura en la que se había metido.

"Pheebs," Dije frunciendo ligeramente el seño, "no hubieras podido detenerla más de lo que yo pude. Conoces a Helga. Sabes como es."

"Precisamente," dijo, un ligero tono en su voz como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "Y si hubiera estado allá contigo durante todo este tiempo como inicialmente planeé en lugar de irme a visitar universidades con mis padres, hubiera podido prevenir-"

"Phoebe. Detente. Sólo… detente." Dije, interrumpiéndola. Ella sollozó en el teléfono y supe que ya estaba llorando.

 _De nuevo a llorar de nuevo, no… oh, viejo ¿qué hago? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer si está LLORANDO? ¿En el TELÉFONO?_

"Phoebe. Pheebs," empecé tembloroso mientras ella sollozaba unas cuantas veces más y yo apretaba fuertemente con mi puño el auricular. "No hay NADA que hubieras podido hacer para detenerla-¿me escuchas? Ni una maldita cosa. Y sabes-Arnold tiene algo que ver con esto también ¿te diste cuenta?"

Las palabras me salían volando, mi cerebro sin procesar cada una mientras salían sin censura y directamente al oído de Phoebe.

"Arnold, mi viejo Arnold, LE PIDIÓ encontrarse con él. Oh si-él se lo pidió cuando estaban teniendo sus sesiones secretas y super raras de tutoriales por la webcam. Eso fue lo que Angela me dijo que Helga le contó."

Esto pareció tomar a Phoebe desprevenida. Pensaba que al menos ella sabría sobre la cámara web. "No sabía eso."

Resoplé de nuevo y me incliné contra las almohadas del hotel que había apilado detrás de mí. "Yo tampoco pero es verdad. ¿Y sabes qué? Si eso era lo que ELLOS querían, entonces bien por ellos. Sabes, tal vez una vez que toda esta cosa termine, Helga finalmente tendrá que confesar todas esas cosas que iba a decir allá en el aeropuerto la PRIMERA vez. Si hubiera hecho ESO, no estaríamos en este pequeño 'predicamento' en primer lugar."

"Parece que nuestros dos amigos están para culpar ¿cierto?" Respondió Phoebe tristemente, un pequeño bostezo escapando antes de que pudiera asentir con la cabeza y responder.

"Si, ciertamente, Pheebs." Le ofrecí una risa patética, "NUESTROS amigos-¿estoy en lo correcto?"

Phoebe respondió con un bostezo y una sonrisa en su voz. "El amor es una emoción complicada, Gerald. Puede hacer que la gente haga cosas impensables. Y aún, en el ojo de la persona-puede tener sentido perfectamente."

Sonreí ante su sabiduría, "Por supuesto que tienes razón en ESO. No pude haberlo dicho mejor."

Bostece de nuevo y miré hacia el reloj en la mesa de noche. 11:27 pm. Era tarde en dónde Phoebe estaba y no podía entender porque estaba levantada tan tarde en primer lugar y hubiera querido llamarme sobre todas las personas en medio de la noche.

No es como si me estuviera quejando.

"Gerald," Phoebe comenzó de nuevo, una ligera decepción enmarcando su tono. "Creo que me voy a la cama. Realmente aprecio que hayas hablando conmigo. Me ayudó bastante."

Una sonrisa se esparció en mi cara y asentí con la cabeza. "Seguro, Pheebs. A la hora que sea donde sea-mis oídos están siempre listos para escuchar tu dulce voz."

Otra risita flotó a través del teléfono y me dio escalofríos. "Estoy contenta de escuchar eso. Y," se puso nerviosa ahora, "ya que tu dijiste eso, me preguntaba si tal vez, no te importaría si… ¿te llamo de nuevo? ¿Digamos mañana en la noche?"

Mi sonrisa, literalmente, se esparció de oreja a oreja. "Ahí estaré."

* * *

 _ **DÍA SEÍS**_

"No vamos a ir. ¿Sólo así?" Pregunté con la ceja levantada mientras nos sentábamos alrededor de una de las mesas con el desayuno continental.

"En dos días, si." La Señora M estaba pelando un plátano y mirándolo intensamente como para evitar mis ojos todos nuestros ojos incrédulos. "Como estoy segura que todos estamos conscientes, es importante que regresemos tan pronto como sea posible para que las autoridades puedan hacer su trabajo y encontrar a Helga."

"¿Pero qué tenemos que ver nosotros en eso? Usted dijo que no podíamos irnos-¿qué pasa si ella regresa y nosotros ya nos hemos ido?" Preguntó Angela preocupada desde dónde estaba sentada junto a Sheena y Nadine.

"¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudar?" Preguntó Sheena con preocupación; la señora Mirado solo negó con la cabeza y mordió su banana.

"Lo siento niños," nos miró tristemente, sus ojos llenos de preocupación y noches sin dormir. "Este debió ser el viaje de sus sueños. Espero que todos sepan que desearía que hubiera más que pudiéramos hacer pero… son ordenes y desafortunadamente… es hora de regresar a casa."

* * *

 _ **DÍA SIETE**_

Me senté en el vestíbulo del hotel hojeando la revista que había estado en la mesa al lado del sofá.

7 días atrapado en un hotel era demasiado si me preguntan. 7 días atrapado en una habitación de hotel con Harold Berman se sintieron aun más largos.

Así que realmente no tengo que explicar cuando digo que tan pronto como terminé de empacar para nuestro vuelo a las 5 am del siguiente día, me alejé de Harold y sus lloriqueos por encontrar su ropa para poder tener algo de paz y silencio solo por unos pocos minutos antes de que alguien me encontrara.

El vestíbulo del hotel estaba notoriamente más callado a estas horas de la noche. Las cosas usualmente más calladas después de las 6 cada día-algo que DESAFORTUNADAMENTE había tenido el placer de observar cada día por los últimos siete días.

 _Helga G. Pataki._

 _Extraviada por 7 días completos._

 _Mm mm mm._

Cada día tenía su propio ritmo por así decirlo-ya fuera una nueva revelación interesante sobre el 'Caso de la chica del Amazonas' como lo llamaban en la tele, o hasta el número de ataques de histeria que había tenido la Señora M. Sin importar el caso, había hecho un ritual de sentarme en el vestíbulo para pensar sobre cada día y hacer una canción que ciertamente mostraba el nivel de locura que había alcanzado.

Mi canción, como imaginaba, tenía un efecto ritmo de batería para apoyar el sonido del bajo. En la distancia-una melodía familiar se unía con el sonido del teclado; aunque una vez que la voz llegaba el juego completo comenzaba a cambiar.

Hasta ahora, la letra iba así:

 _En el sexto día Helga desapareció_

 _Dulce karma me llegó,_

 _Seis aburridos programas,_

 _Cinco derrumbes de la Señora M,_

 _Cuatro viajes de Harold por comida,_

 _Tres Patakis en vivo,_

 _Dos entrevistas a la policía_

 _Y un muy decepcionante viaje de español al extranjero._

Ayer había estado evitando los canales de noticias con constantes charlas que eventualmente me habían puesto a dormir por un buen par de horas. Dormir, programas de chismes y comer. A eso se había reducido nuestro viaje de español.

Hoy, sin embargo, estaba demostrando ser más difícil de convertir en verso ya que había sido… la misma cosa exactamente. Dormir, programas de chismes y comer con el bonus adicional de empacar para nuestro viaje en la mañana de regreso a casa.

Deje la revista que había estado hojeando sobre mi regazo y miré hacia las puertas automáticas frente a mí.

 _En el séptimo día que Helga desapareció_

 _Dulce karma me llegó,_

 _Siete ¿horas para empacar?_

"No…" Murmuré en voz alta y entrecerré los ojos concentrándome mientras observaba hacia la puerta.

 _¿Siete maletas llenas?_

Desde el lado de la calle frente a la puerta apareció un pequeño grupo de personas entró en el pequeño descanso antes de que las puertas comenzaran a abrirse.

 _¿Siete aburridas revistas?_

Las puertas se deslizaron para abrirse, revelando a 4 personas sucias cuyos se veían cansados y aún asi determinantes. Miré entre los cuatro; dos pares de ojos inmediatamente registrándose en mi mente como conocidos.

Dejé caer la quijada.

 _Un no tan decepcionante viaje de español en el extranjero…_

* * *

 _ **DÍA OCHO**_

3 horas de sueño no eran TAN malas.

Cielos, la mitad del tiempo en el que iba a la escuela solo estaba durmiend horas porque Timberly se acostaba condenadamente tarde hablando con sus amigos por teléfono en un volumen fuerte tan molesto. ¿Así que qué eran 3 horas cuando habías sido capaz de sentarte y hablar con tu mejor amigo toda la noche por primera vez en meses?

" _Wow. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir, viejo, WOW." Dije mientras me tenía el último puño de cheetos de la máquina expendedora en la boca y que esperaba que nunca volviera a comer._

" _Ajá." Arnold se recostó para inclinarse sobre sus manos mientras nos sentábamos en la cama de su habitación de hotel-sus padres afuera hablando con la Señora M y los otros chaperones sobre sus salvajes aventuras. "No puedo estar más feliz, Gerald."_

 _Sonreí y aplasté la bolsa vacía de cheetos en una pequeña bola antes de lanzarla en la basura más cercana. "Feliz. ¿Con Helga G. Pataki, he? ¿Así es como es ahora?"_

" _Así es como quiero que sea. Le propuse quedarse conmigo aquí en San Lorenzo. Conmigo."_

 _Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. "Viejo. Eres un chico valiente, Arnold. Un chico valiente. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás."_

" _No es valentía, Gerald," Dijo mientras juntaba las cejas para pensar. "Es lo que se siente… correcto. No…" Agitó la cabeza como intentando empezar de nuevo. "Después de todo lo que pasó allá afuera y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos-no solo en la selva pero en la vida… he visto lo que sería la vida sin ella cerca y-y no quiero eso."_

" _Así que intentas decir que," Dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos ante sus indicaciones, "¿AMAS a Helga y que quieres que se quede contigo para que puedan estar juntos como tus padres? Y… ¿casarte y con ella y toda la cosa? ¿En serio?"_

 _Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y rápidamente bajo la mirada para ver incómodo hacia su regazo. "No estoy diciendo que quiera CASARME con ella, digo-todo es posible supongo, pero estoy diciendo que ajá-la amo." Levantó la mirada y sonrió débilmente. "Y por tan raro que parezca para que lo aceptes o entiendas, te prometo que algún día si solo le dieras una oportunidad. Por mí."_

 _Levanté las manos rindiéndome y sonriendo. "Oye viejo, una vida con Helga G. Pataki es tu trato-no el mío."_

" _Gerald…" Dijo con su usual tono inexpresivo y yo sonreí._

" _Vamos. Sabes que estoy feliz por ti ¿cierto? Porque lo estoy." Asentí con la cabeza, mi sonrisa cambiando a una de genuina calidad que guardaba solo por ocasiones especiales como esta. "Estoy realmente feliz por ti, Arnold." Le extendí mi puño con mi pulgar hacia arriba listo para encontrarse con el suyo en nuestro saludo perfeccionado. "Y estoy contento de que fueras capaz de… pasar y verme mientras estaba aquí."_

 _Con una risa, Arnold estiró la mano para mover su dedo con el mío. "Yo también, Gerald."_

 _Dejando caer los brazos, me paralicé y le lance una mirada por un momento. "Sólo… prométeme una cosa ¿si?"_

" _¿Qué pasa?"_

" _La siguiente vez que decidas enamorarte de tu tormento de la infancia e invitarla secretamente a verte en medio de la selva," Me levanté de la cama y me limpie los dedos llenos de queso en el pantalón para girar a verlo, "¿Al menos dejarías que tu hermano lo SUPIERA?"_

El aeropuerto estaba abarrotado. La Señora M caminando e intentando juntarnos en alguna clase de fila para abordar el avión. Arnold, Helga, Miles y Stella se habían ofrecido a acompañarnos, aunque era terriblemente temprano por la mañana. Era agradable tener a Arnold de nuevo con la pandilla-aunque fuera por unas pocas horas.

Todos estaban felices de verlo-y AÚN más contentos de decirle sus felicitaciones tras felicitaciones para él y para Helga por estar finalmente juntos; ya que todos lo habíamos sabido todo el tiempo.

Pero tan contenta como pudieras PENSAR que Helga estaría, se mantuvo bastante callada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Callada extrañamente.

Ni siquiera me había dicho 'Pelos de Espagueti' ni una sola vez.

Llegamos a la puerta, la Señora M dándonos nuestros boletos de nuevo como lo había hecho hacia unas semanas antes de que todo esto se hubiera ido por la borda. Uno por uno fue la Señora M entregándolos por la fila-Helga parecía bastante tensa entre más se acercaba. Fue cuando le entregó a Helga su boleto que de pronto su comportamiento silencioso comenzó a tomar sentido.

"Helga," preguntó Arnold silenciosamente, "Pensé que…"

"Arnold… no me puedo quedar contigo."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos desde donde estaba parado al final de la fila para abordar-mi boca completamente abierta ante lo que acababa de decir Helga.

 _¿No… no puede?_

"¿No… puedes?" Preguntó Arnold por mí, confundido agitando la cabeza lentamente. "No… no lo entiendo."

"Oh, Arnold," dijo, levantando las manos para acunar las mejillas de él. "Te amor, pero no puedo quedarme aquí. No-no pertenezco aquí. ¿No ves eso?"

"Pero yo-" Lo intentó, su voz sobrepasando la de él.

"Esa selva NO me trató bien. Hay cosas allá que aún tengo que hacer y-y por tanto que te quiera en cada una de ellas… no puedo hacer NINGUNA de ellas aquí." Tragó saliva y agitó la cabeza mientras alejaba la mirada de Arnold y retiraba las manos de su rostro. "Una vez que mi vida esté en orden o… o tu decidas que quieres aventurarte conmigo alrededor del mundo o cuando termine con la escuela o…. Criminal-No sé cuándo es que todo esté resuelto-"

"¿Qué hay allá por resolver?" Arnold la interrumpió, su voz cortante de alguna manera como nunca la había escuchado antes-ni siquiera en nuestras más locas peleas. "Tú misma dijiste que me amabas y no deberías ser-"

"No ES suficiente, Arnold, yo-yo… TÚ no eres suficiente." Agitó la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente. "No, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Quiero decir que no puedo dejar que mi mundo gire alrededor tuyo."

Él la miró, completamente desconcertado mientras ella continuaba, con lágrimas ahora cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Toda mi vida lo ha sido-TODA MI VIDA ha sido sobre ti, Arnold y… cuando casi morimos allá lo vi todo. Vi mis esperanzas y sueños-Vi mi vida ENTERA justo frente a mis ojos y mientras tú estabas en cada una de las cosas… NO puede ser así." Su voz se suavizó y se secó las lágrimas con la parte de atrás de la muñeca. "No puede ser así si estamos aquí en San Lorenzo."

Miré hacia Arnold quien también estaba llorando ahora, sus padres justo detrás de él mirándolo tristemente mientras veían como justo frente a sus ojos se rompía el corazón de su hijo. "Pero nosotros… nosotros…"

"Podemos aún estar juntos." Dijo como un hecho. "Digo… he esperado TODO este tiempo. Y ahora que somos… ALGO, tu y yo," Arnold rió ligeramente mientras se secaba sus propias lagrimas que manchaban su rostro. "Quiero decir que esa cosa que tenemos debe de ser suficientemente fuerte si puede salvar a una RAZA entera y todo eso."

Levantó la mirada hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa. "Y aún podemos hablar. ¿Tenemos las webcams?"

Hizo un sonido con la lengua y agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa astuta. "No lo sé… deberías de invertir en una nueva cámara. Una en la que quepa tu cabeza completa, Melenudo."

Sentí la mano de la Señora M en mi hombro mientras me indicaba que era mi turno de abordar-y a Helga después de eso.

"Te veré por la pantalla, _*Muchacho*_ ," Escuché a Helga decirle a Arnold, seguido por un momento de silenció que asumí había sido un beso que de todas maneras no era el indicado para ver de todas formas. "Sabes que te amo."

"También te amo, Helga." Lo escuché decirle.

Por RARO que fuera pensar que Arnold pudiera amar a Helga de la manera que acababa de decirle que lo hacía, no pude evitar sonreír por la sensación creciente dentro de mi sistema.

Estaba feliz por él. Estaba feliz por mi mejor amigo quien de alguna manera se había enamorado de la más improbable de las candidatas. Pero detrás de esa felicidad estaba un enojo que no podía quitarme sin importar que tanto Arnold estaba de acuerdo con dejarla ir.

No yo no estaba listo para dejar que Helga pasara UN SEGUNDO de su vida sin saber que tan enojado estaba con ella por romperle el corazón a mi mejor amigo.

"¿¡Qué fue ESO, Pataki?!" Le grité en el momento que encontramos nuestros asientos en el avión. Estaba sentada justo frente a mí y se levantó desde dónde estaba sentada para girarse y mirarme con los ojos rojos.

"¿Qué fue QUE, Geraldo?" Gritó de vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡ESO!" Exclamé mientras señalaba hacia el frente del avión desde donde habíamos entrado. "¡¿Sólo… lo dejaste allá atrás?! ¡Qué diablos, viejo!"

Agitó la cabeza desafiante, sus ojos sin emociones puestos sobre mí. "ESO fui yo intentando hacer una VIDA para misma, ZOPENCO."

"¡No, esa fuiste TÚ, siendo la PERFECTA abusiva y ROMPIENDO el corazón del mejor tipo del maldito mundo!"

Para este momento, la azafata y la Señora M estaban apresurándose para detener nuestra pelea-sus plegarias ensombrecidas por las siguientes palabras de Helga.

"¿¡No crees que eso fue difícil para mí?! ¡¿No crees que MI corazón también está roto?!" La Señora M agarró a Helga por los hombros lo que ella peleó con un repentino sollozo que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que se me erizara el vello del cuello. "¡¿No crees que preferiría morir antes que ver al CHICO QUE AMO ser lastimado, por mí?! ¡¿No crees que sé que podrá darse por vencido de esperar por mí y encontrar a otra mujer para amar de la manera que debí haber sido yo?!"

La Señora M descansó sus manos ligeramente sobre sus hombros mientras Helga terminaba. "Hay un montón de cosas que son importantes para mí-no TODAS ellas son solo sobre Arnold y no TODAS ellas son fáciles de soportar. Pero al FINAL del día… es sobre mí. MIS metas y MIS sueños. SÓLO UNO de los cuales se queda aquí en San Lorenzo." Agitó la cabeza y apretó los labios fuertemente para intentar retener el resto de las lágrimas que eran demasiado fuertes para siquiera pelearlas. Se derramaron en un feo llanto-el tipo de llanto que la gente intenta lograr en las películas pero parecen nunca ser capaces.

Era un llanto desgarrador, gutural y profundo. Como si le hubieran arrancado del pecho el corazón y lo hubieran tirado al piso.

Lloró de esa manera por un momento antes de respirar profundamente y decir finalmente, "Era la única cosa que nunca… Nunca hubiera querido ceder. Y lo acabado de hacer. Así que, aléjate y déjame en paz, Gerald."

Fue una de las pocas veces en la que sólo ha dicho mí nombre-sólo mi nombre.

Y eso me atormentó por el resto del viaje en avión camino a casa.


	27. Que comiencen los créditos

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Notas de la Autora Original: Bienvenidos al último capítulo de Español era todo para ti, no puedo creer que lo logramos._

 _Este ha sido un viaje increíble. He aprendido tanto mientras escribía este fic, sobre mí y sobre mi estilo de escritura junto con mis propias esperanzas, sueños y metas en la vida._

 _Ahora que este fic se terminó (después de este capítulo que han estado ansiosos por leer, pero solo esperen por mí un momento) quiero decir rápidamente unas pocas cosas antes de comenzar._

 _La diversión no termina aquí, siempre estoy escribiendo y quiero que sepan que los amo a cada uno de ustedes y espero que revisen mis otros fics-tengo algunos otros de varios capítulos junto con algunos bastante buenos de un solo capitulo, así que estaría honrada si ustedes pudieran revisar algunos de esos después de terminar esta historia. ¡Me encantaría ver sus reviews!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 27: Que comiencen los créditos**

* * *

 **~Helga~**

 _ **27 de mayo, 4:47 pm**_

 _Así que hace un par de días, me llegó este paquete por correo-enviado desde San Lorenzo. Pensando que era de Arnold, lo abrí para ver este diario y una carta de nadie más que el gran Papaito, Miles. La carta era en realidad bastante agradable; diciendo que esperaba que estuviera bien y que él y Arnold hablaban todo el tiempo sobre mí a Stella quien esperaba haber tenido más oportunidad de conocerme. Nunca pensé que haría tal impresión en un tipo, pero supongo que cuando estas dispuesta a morir por el hijo de ese alguien, tienden la tendencia a agradarles._

 _De cualquier forma, la razón por la que me dio este diario, supongo, tiene algo que ver como él y SU diario que se perdió en medio de la loca avalancha de lodo de la que Arnold y yo apenas logramos escapar. En su carta, Miles escribió y cito, "Nunca sabrás cuando las palabras que escribes serán de ayuda algún día-para ti o para alguien más. Es importante mantener esas cosas escritas en algún lugar, aún si solo son los pensamientos del día a día en tu vida. Este diario es para ti y tus remarcables palabras. Espero que te sirva para bien."_

 _Tengo que admitir, que me llegaron los sentimientos por eso._

 _Así que aquí estoy, escribiendo en este diario que envió Miles, e intentando decidir qué clase de importantes pensamientos debería poner aquí._

 _Supongo que comenzaré con mi vida desde que regresé a la tierra mágica de Hillwood dónde todos me recibieron como si hubiera sido alguna clase de gran celebridad o algo._

 _Mientras yo no estuve, Olga puso todo en pausa para mi pequeña 'fiesta de rescate'. Hasta logró retener a Bob y forzarlo a regresar a cada para ayudar con la causa. Lo suficientemente maravilloso, mi desaparición desencadenó algún tipo de extraños sentimientos entre él y Miriam y bada bin bada bum- su divorcio estaba oficialmente (al menos por ahora) cancelado._

 _¿Quién pensaría que todo lo que le tomaría a mi familia reunirse de nuevo era mi desaparición?_

 _Aunque todo el acto de desaparición vino con consecuencias también._

 _Consecuencias, lo que incluye pero no están limitadas a:_

 _Ayudar a la Señora M con las decoraciones para la graduación por la siguiente semana durante todos mis periodos de almuerzo (lo cual también significa tiempo de calidad de Rhonda, lo cual es más un castigo que la decoración por sigo misma)_

 _Un ensayo de 7,000 palabras sobre mis 'Aventuras en la selva'- TODO en Español, y_

 _Castigo reglamentario todos los días después de la escuela por el resto del año escolar (aunque eso solo sea un gran total de un mes, más o menos, de castigo; solo 4 días desde ahora ya que me voy a graduar el próximo viernes)_

 _En su mayoría paso los castigos haciendo garabatos en una libreta, intercambiando chucherías de la máquina expendedora con el Sr. K, quien está a cargo de los castigos de detención, y pensando sobre qué cosas tontas puedo hablar con Arnold cuando den las 5 de la tarde._

 _O si, Arnold. Probablemente deba decir sobre Arnold y y ¿cierto?_

 _Bueno, deben saber que Arnoldo y yo estamos de lujo._

 _Mucho mejor que de lujo._

 _Nosotros… bueno… somos un NOSOTROS._

 _Hablamos todos los días. Es como una rutina, en realidad._

 _Generalmente llego a la casa alrededor de las 4:30 lo cual me da una buena media hora antes de que Arnold llame a las 5._

 _Y a las 5 me refiero a EXACTAMENTE a las 5._

 _Aún no se ha perdido de ninguna-ni siquiera por un minuto. Y estaría mintiendo si no dijera que me dan mariposas en el estomago cada vez que me llama; el saber que está tan dispuesto a llamarme me pone más ansiosa que Stinky en el día de pudín de limón en la cafetería._

 _No es como si habláramos sobre cosas increíblemente emocionantes, en su mayoría sobre el camino a la graduación, cosas locas que nuestros amigos hacían e inútiles tareas de las que debía de hablarme para completarlas en primer lugar._

 _Porque, en serio._

 _¡¿Quién deja tarea en la última semana de escuela?!_

 _Aunque puedo decir que Arnold no es muy adepto a nuestras pequeñas 'citas por internet'. Todas las veces que hablamos parece… melancólico. Como si alguien siguiera revolviendo su cereal cada mañana y le arruinara por completo su día para cuando siquiera empezamos a hablar._

 _Pero esos gloriosos ojos verdes se iluminan cada vez que aparece en mi pantalla en esa pequeña ventana que se ha convertido nuestra vida. Es como, solo VERME, de alguna manera hiciera que esa mirada lastimada sé que puse en su rostro se derritiera; llevándose al menos ALGO de la culpa que sentía desde que lo dejé._

 _¿Esas conversaciones y esa luz en sus ojos cuando me ve quitan el hecho de que por propia voluntad deje a Arnold después de que finalmente me profesó su amor a muerte por mí?_

 _No._

 _¿Quita el hecho que tengo que pasar todos los días gastando el tiempo en la escuela solo para tener un par de horas en línea con el amor y la perdición de mi existencia-al que dejé allá kilómetros y kilómetros a lo lejos?_

 _Absolutamente no._

 _¿Quita el hecho de que abandoné a Arnold-mi hermoso, lindo, angelical y (molestamente) noble Arnold en el extranjero en donde posiblemente, nunca lo vuelva a ver en persona de nuevo? ¿Al menos no hasta que termine la universidad y decida lo que realmente quiero hacer con mi vida?_

 _Apostaré con un 'no' por 200._

 _Porque no estoy completamente a gusto con esa decisión._

 _No es algo de lo que me arrepienta, es solo que desearía… haberlo hecho diferente._

 _Si solo la vida fuera tan fácil de borrar con la goma de un lápiz con lo que pudiera cambiar todos los eventos que finalmente le alejaron de Arnold. Si solo pudiera alterar la realidad que me habían otorgado. Como desearía no haber tenido que hacer la decisión final entre el amor de mi vida y mi futuro en un horrible y enfermo juego de 'preferirías que' como los que habíamos jugado tantas veces mientras crecíamos._

 _ODIO la vida sin Arnold físicamente a mi lado._

 _Pero tenerlo alrededor, aunque sea por una pantalla de computadora, es mejor que nada._

 _Hablando de eso, son casi las 5 y probablemente debería ir y alistarme para él ya que llamará en cualquier minuto. Ese puntual y extraño cabeza de balón._

 _¿Supongo que escribiré mañana? No tengas tantas esperanzas._

 _ **Helga G. Pataki.**_

Cerré el diario forrado de piel y jalé el cintillo desde atrás hacia delante para cerrarlo; luego levanté mi colchón de una esquina para meterlo debajo de este a salvo.

Se sintió bien escribir de nuevo-aún si era sobre mi propia aburrida vida y aún si solo era en un montón de páginas en blanco amontonadas juntas para mis placeres de escritura.

Salté de la cama y caminé para sentarme en mi escritorio donde estaba mi nueva laptop rosa-viendo que la otra aparentemente se descompuso en mi ausencia y Olga se sintió lo suficientemente mal que fue y la reemplazó en el mismo momento que yo regresé.

Levantando la pantalla, solo le tomó un minuto de carga antes de que una familiar ventana apareciera. La música que era señal de que alguien me estaba marcando llenó la habitación y rápidamente deslicé mi dedo sobre el mousepad para darle clic en 'aceptar llamada'; el rostro de Arnold de inmediato cubrió mi pantalla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Qué hay, Cabeza de balón?" Lo saludé mientras tomaba mi bote de agua y daba un gran sorbo.

"Te vez bastante contenta hoy. ¿Te fue bien con la decoración?" Preguntó; sonidos amortiguados en el fondo llegaban hacia mis bocinas.

Me encogí de hombros y dejé la botella de agua entre mis muslos en dónde estaba sentada. "Tan bien como puede ir cuando la Princesa está a cargo de todo."

Arnold sonrió y agitó ligeramente la cabeza; cada movimiento atrasándose en lo que la webcam lograba captar el movimiento. "Aún no puedo creer que te hayan castigado tanto por todo esto."

"Ajá, al menos puedo. De acuerdo con tu amigo Geraldo, la Señora M era un ramo de nervios cuando me fui." Suspiré y me incliné hacia atrás en la silla. "Y de alguna manera ya me lo esperaba. Digo, me ESCAPÉ de todos y realmente arruiné el viaje de Español."

"Lo diría que fuiste tú sola. También tuve mucho que ver en eso, Helga." Las palabras salieron casi como si sonaran tristes como si se sintiera mal por ser responsable de MI castigo.

Que tonto.

"Ajá, bueno es como si pudiera pasarte algo de la culpa, con eso de que estás del otro lado del mundo."

"Tú podrías también estarlo."

Sus palabras me picaron como miles de abejas por todo el cuerpo. Cada palabra también se sentía acusadora y en todo su derecho.

PUDE haber evadido todas las detenciones, las decoraciones y los ensayos si hubiera elegido quedarme con Arnold. Diablos, podría estar con él EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO en lugar de hablar por un diminuto micrófono a través de mi computadora a miles de kilómetros de aquí si solo hubiera elegido a Arnold.

Pero sabía lo que había tenido que hacer, y estaba firme con mi decisión-sin importar que tan doloroso hubiera sido tomarla.

"Sabes que no podía, Arnold. Yo-" Empecé, pero solo negó con la cabeza y miró alejado de la cámara con culpa; un poco de rojo asomándose en sus mejillas.

"Lo sé, Helga." Se detuvo por un momento; sus ojos aún mirando sus manos que imaginaba estaban entrelazados en su regazo. "LO entiendo, es solo que… te extraño, eso es todo." Sus ojos se levantaron para encontrarse con los míos a través de la cámara y yo respiré profundamente en un esfuerzo por controlar mis nervios.

"Y yo también te extraño, pero sabes, no tiene que ser de esta manera tampoco."

Él levantó una ceja, "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Quiero decir que siempre podrías regresar a casa, sabes," Dije mientras me columpiaba ligeramente en mi silla de la computadora. "Estoy segura que tu Abuelo y Abuela les encantaría verte de nuevo y a sus hijos extraviados por tanto tiempo."

"Helga…" levantó la mirada hacía mí con los ojos cansados y una expresión exasperada.

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que mis padres quieres quedarse aquí. Todos sus amigos están aquí… los Ojos Verdes están aquí. Han pasado sus vidas enteras aquí. Es solo que… en dónde necesito quedarme es con ellos." Se acomodó en dónde estaba sentado, sus ojos evitando la cámara mientras hablaba.

"Espera un minuto," dije, escogiendo estratégicamente algunas palabras que él había decidido formular en su oración. "¿CREES que tus padres quieren quedarse allá? Cómo si… ¿nunca les has preguntado?"

Se cruzó de brazos. "Helga, no le voy a preguntar a mis padres si cambiarían sus vidas para ir a vivir a Hillwood solo para poder estar cerca de ti."

"Pero tu esperabas que yo lo hiciera por ti ¿o no?"

Esto lo silenció casi inmediatamente, la conversación deteniéndose por completo por mi momento descuidado-un momento descuidado en el que podía ver por la mirada en sus ojos que él SABÍA que era cierto e increíblemente valido.

Nos sentamos viéndonos el uno al otro-el tipo de mirada hacia abajo con algo de incomodidad mientras permanecíamos en silencio en la pantalla de cada uno.

¿Cómo podía haber esperado que dejara todo para irme a vivir allá con él? Y al mismo tiempo ¿cómo pude esperar que él dejara todo solo para que viniera aquí y estar CONMIGO? Era la paradoja perfecta, la perfecta ironía, la última cereza en un helado derritiéndose en medio de Julio. Todo sobre nuestras decisiones cortaba profundo como un cuchillo en el corazón, pero entre la frustración y el dolor de saber que no podíamos estar el uno con el otro por nuestras propias tontas razones, había un entendimiento de que cada decisión tenía sentido para el otro, y al final ¿no era eso lo que realmente importaba?

Era una escusa patética, mi cerebro lo sabía. Me daba un poco de alivio el saber que él entendía porque había hecho lo que había hecho, pero no había mucho que yo (o él) pudiera hacer al respecto ahora.

Lo que está hecho, hecho está, y por mucho que doliera, nuestras decisiones estaban tomadas. Solo esperaba que un día encontráramos nuestro camino para estar de nuevo juntos.

"Helga," Dijo Arnold después de un momento, sus palabras tensas. "Lamento culparte."

Me encogí de hombros. "Probablemente debas hacerlo. Soy un poco perra."

"Helga…"

"Lo sé, lo sé." Suspiré dramáticamente y levanté las piernas para cruzarlas arriba de la silla; la botella de agua aún en mi regazo. "Pero…" Cerré los ojos e intenté detener las repentinas lagrimas que creían detrás de mis parpados. " _*Quiero que comprendas*_ "

Se sentía más fácil decir mis sentimientos en español. Podía enmascarar los sentimientos y pensamientos con palabras a las que no estaba acostumbrada-palabras que podía pretender que no eran mías hasta cuando salían de mi boca.

Era un escudo. Pero Arnold sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

" _*Lo hago, Helga. Lo entiendo.*_ Sé qué hiciste lo mejor para ti y te apoyo en un 100%, ¿lo sabes, cierto?"

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo, de repente sin palabras.

"Helga." Su voz era firme y levanté la mirada hacia la pantalla para ver como se inclinaba hacia la cámara. "Si fuera tú, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Tu futuro es importante y mereces salir y hacer todas las cosas que sé que has estado esperando por hacer desde que éramos niños. Y que harás." Suspiró y me ofreció una débil sonrisa-una rota. "Solo que duele demasiado porque estoy en medio de todo eso. Así que te culpo… pero entiendo. Justo como estoy seguro que me culpas de alguna manera porque decidí quedarme aquí con mis padres."

Habíamos tenido esta conversación antes-muchas veces. De hecho, había pocos días donde no teníamos esta conversación. La única diferencia sobre hoy era que, contrario a todas las otras veces anteriores, no habíamos abandonado el tema aún. Generalmente alguien decía una broma o un pequeño comentario sobre esto o aquello, pero hoy parecía que estábamos atando los cabos sueltos.

Hoy, era como si estuviéramos de vuelta en la selva en ese árbol alto sobre el lodo mientras se deslizaba por la colina destruyendo todo a su paso. Y éramos nosotros. Hoy, éramos el Arnold y la Helga ANTES de encontrar a sus padres. El Arnold y la Helga en su camino a su esperada relación. Éramos el Arnold y la Helga ANTES de tomar nuestras decisiones de separar nuestros caminos en lados opuestos del mundo.

Me senté frente a él a través de la cámara web y podía decirle TODO.

Y esa era la mitad del problema.

Sabíamos cómo se sentía el otro. Sabíamos que ambos estábamos igual de lastimados por las decisiones que el otro había tomado-pero que habíamos hecho. Y ahora estábamos forzados a vivir con las consecuencias; justo como estaba forzada a tener mi castigo en detención, ensayos y falsas festividades.

Justo entonces, un pequeño golpe vino desde la puerta detrás de donde Arnold estaba sentado; una voz familiar amortiguada preguntó, "¿Arnold? ¿Puedo pasar?"

Se giró para mirar brevemente a la puerta antes de regresar a mirarme. "Ajá, papá. Solo estoy hablando con Helga."

"¿Sólo, he?" Dijo con una sonrisa sincera a lo que Arnold le regreso una suave sonrisa de su parte.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Miles quien se veía significativamente más saludable y feliz también. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la cámara y sonrió mientras caminaba hacia dónde estaba virtualmente sentada. "Hola, Helga. ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!"

Rodé los ojos y sonreí; la actitud de Miles afectando directamente en mi humor; una sonrisa apareciendo en mi rostro. "Ajá, eso diría. Veo que aún llevas esa barba tuya, aunque," dije asintiendo con la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos, "creo que la barba de candado que traes te queda bien."

Levantó una mano para sobarse la barbilla y soltar una risita. "¿Qué puedo decir? A esta le flipa la barba."

"¿Flipa?" Respondí mientras reía, "¿Sabes que eres un PAPÁ ahora, cierto?"

Sonrió cálidamente y asintió con la cabeza mientras desordenaba juguetón el cabello de Arnold. "Claro que lo sé. Y estoy amando cada minuto de eso." Arnold se sonrojó significativamente pero rio con ganas lo que me mandó cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

Extrañaba esa risa.

Ansiaba esa risa.

 _Criminal, AMABA esa risa…_

"¿Así que qué has hecho?" Preguntó Miles; rompiendo mi burbuja de pensamiento. "Arnold dice que te castigaron bastante por salvar una nación entera." Resoplé y me incliné ligeramente hacia la cámara.

"Oh, ya sabes," empecé encogiéndome de hombros, "aparentemente eso no es razón suficiente para arruinar el viaje de español completo y causar un ataque masivo de pánico entre el cuerpo estudiantil." Me incliné de nuevo hacia atrás para volver a sentarme cómodamente. "Me tienen como parte de una servidumbre eterna por el resto de mis días."

Miles se frotó el rostro para disimular una mueca. "Uff. Suena pesado." Luego se alejó de la cámara para pararse normalmente. "¡Suena divertido!"

"Es lo máximo." Dije boquiabierta lo que solo hizo que Miles se riera algo más antes de suspirar, mirando entre Arnold y yo, y luego asentir con la cabeza.

"Bueno, voy a salir de aquí," nos dijo a ambos antes de dirigir su atención. "Solo vine a decirte que tu mamá y yo nos vamos a la cama."

Arnold sonrió y asintió. "Está bien. También me voy a dormir pronto."

Miles lo observó por un momento como si tomara una fotografía mental para guardarla para después. Gentilmente puso su mano sobre el hombro de Arnold; apretándolo fuertemente. "Buenas noches, Arnold. Te veo en la mañana." Se detuvo por un momento y finalmente dijo con una cálida sonrisa, "te amo."

"También te amo, papá." Respondió inmediatamente Arnold con una sonrisa.

Miles asintió una vez más, antes de girarse para encararme en la pantalla de la computadora. "Es genial verte de nuevo Helga. He extrañado tenerte cerca para mantenerme a raya." Me ofreció un guiño y yo sonreí mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

"Ajá, está bien Miles. Para eso tienes a tu esposa ahora. Estoy segura que ella es mejor para tenerte bajo control de todas formas." Él rió con esto y su risa contagiosa me hizo soltar una risita antes de decir, "Pero supongo que también tengo que admitir que te extraño, papá."

"Que pases buenas noches, Helga. Intenta no meterte en problemas." Dijo mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación.

"¡Ajá, tu también, viejo!" Le dije, su risa desvaneciéndose mientras se acercaba más a la puerta para dejarnos solos de nuevo a Arnold y a mí.

"Veo que las cosas van bien contigo y Miles," dije después de un momento. "¿Has pasado mucho tiempo para conocer a tu mamá?"

"Ajá. En realidad, se parece mucho a mi papá." Sonrió para sí mismo y meditó, "es divertida y linda. Cariñosa. Y es muy inteligente. Me recuerda a ti, a veces." Sus ojos se suavizaron y sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban bajo mi piel.

"Suena como si tuvieras un complejo de Edipo por allá, Shortman." Repliqué, su risa inmediata mientras comenzaba a agitar las manos en el aire para detenerme.

"No, no, eso no fue lo que quise decir, y lo sabes." Me encogí de hombros y gesticulé para que se explicara. "Es solo que… se parece mucho a ti. Creo que realmente te agradaría. Yo uh… en realidad estaba pensando que deberías hablar con ella una de estas veces durante nuestras video llamadas. Probablemente a ella también le gustaría bastante." Se detuvo y sonrió avergonzando por un momento. "Quiero decir, si tu quieres."

"Bueno, dah," Exclamé después de un segundo. "Estoy sorprendida que tú y esa cabeza tuya no hayan pensando en eso antes."

Agarré mi botella de agua de donde estaba entre mis piernas y la lleve a mis labios para tomar otro trago; luego la volví a dejar en el escritorio donde la había encontrado. "¿Crees que le agrade?" Pregunté mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa avergonzada ganadora de premios.

Arnold sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza. "Estoy seguro que te amara, Helga. Justo como yo lo hago."

* * *

 _ **3 de junio, 11:32 am**_

 _ **DÍA DE LA GRADUACIÓN**_

 _Supongo que esto es todo._

 _El día que me gradúe de la preparatoria._

 _Siento que debería sentirse más importante o especial de lo que realmente es, porque todo lo que estoy sintiendo es un poco de gas por los burritos de anoche._

 _Así que básicamente no me siento nada diferente a cualquier otro día del año._

 _Olga ha estado abajo corriendo en preparación para mi fiesta de graduación después de la ceremonia la cual empieza en menos de 1 hora y 28 minutos. Esa chica se ha vuelto loca con las decoraciones y aperitivos de todo tipo que estoy segura que estaremos comiendo por el resto de la semana una vez que todo esto termine._

 _A veces, desearía que aún fuera invisible para ellos._

 _Quiero decir, no me malinterpreten, el hecho de que no tenga que cuidar a Miriam y regresarla a estar sobria casi todos los días es un gran peso que me quité de los hombros y tener a Bob de vuelta no ha sido tan malo como recordaba-especialmente con su recién amor redescubierto por mamá. Pero la repentina ATENCIÓN que he estado teniendo no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada, y creo que ir a la Universidad será una buena manera de salir del claustro por un poco en lo que llego a buenos términos con esta nueva vida que accidentalmente me di al hacerme la perdida por una semana._

 _Arnold dijo que iba a llamar al cuarto para la hora, y estoy empezando a sentirme un poco… ansiosa por todo esto._

 _Estoy un poco… arreglada, por así decirlo._

 _No por mi propia voluntad, por supuesto._

 _No, Olga abrió la puerta de golpe alrededor de las 6 de la mañana para sacar mi pobre trasero de la cama y maquíllame y peinarme en un extraño intento de unirnos como hermanas que más que nada me hizo molestar y sentirme incomoda porque realmente odio el rímel._

 _Aunque supongo que me veo bien._

 _Tengo este vestido rosa que es bastante pegado a mis costillas, así que estoy algo agradecida que lleve por encima un ropón azul sin forma que me cubra. Lo único bueno de tener a Olga arreglándome, es que me amarró mi listón rosa en el cabello como diadema; el moño chico pero aún arriba de mi cabeza dónde siempre había estado._

 _Me hace pensar en Arnold y esos hermosos orbes verdes que siempre me han visto por quien soy más que por quien aparento ser._

 _Me hace pensar en ese sagrado día en preescolar que aún puedo ver tan vívidamente en mi mente-como una pieza de arte que solo puedo ver yo._

 _El regreso de mi moño me hace sonreír cada vez que veo mi reflejo, por tonto que suene, seguido por un ataque de ansiedad al darme cuenta que tan cerca están las 11:45 de llegar_

 _¿Si quiera en que estaba pensando Arnold?_

 _De cualquier manera, ya es casi hora así que probablemente debería agarrar mis cosas. La próxima vez que este escribiendo-seré oficialmente una graduada de preparatoria._

 _Yey._

 _ **Helga G. Pataki.**_

Cerré el diario y lo arrojé a mi costado de donde estaba sentada en la cama. Frente a mí, mi computadora; abierta y lista para esa llamada que había estado esperando por casi toda la mañana.

Mirando alrededor en mi habitación, mis ojos pasaron sobre las cosas regadas en el área con recuerdos de mi infancia que no podía ignorar. Había un diario descansando desde donde había estado buscando el otro día por un poema en específico. Había una fotografía mía y de Phoebe del séptimo grado atrapada en el marco del espejo de mi armario. A su lado había un certificado por haber publicado algo que recibí en noveno grado de una revista y justo abajo había una fotografía de Arnold y mía-tomada recientemente la noche antes de dejar San Lorenzo por Hillwood… la noche en la que deje a Arnold atrás.

Suspiré mientras miraba a los incontables recuerdos que me rodeaban. Cada uno estaba lleno de la vida que había llevado en Hillwood mientras crecía-aunque el proceso de crecer no había sido exactamente fácil. Sabía que había más recuerdos por hacer-más diversión por tener y más idiotas incontables por conocer que me volverían loca en mi día a día. Me quedaría en Hillwood por AL MENOS dos años más mientras trabajaba para terminar el tronco común, pero una vez que ESO estuviera terminado-el mundo estaría a mis pies.

Y tal vez Arnold vendría para ir en el viaje conmigo.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en la fotografía, nuestros rostros sonrientes; el recuerdo muy claro. Nos habíamos tomado la foto justo antes de ir a la cama esa noche-aunque no había sido MÍ idea.

Había sido de Angela.

Había sacado su cámara mientras Arnold estaba a punto de salir de mi habitación de hotel; esa mirada triste en sus ojos. Habíamos pasado casi todos los momentos juntos por casi una semana. Habíamos estado tan cercanos y habíamos hecho tantas cosas con el otro que casi se sentía… INCORRECTO no estar con el otro cerca.

Quiero decir, siempre se sintió incorrecto no tener a Arnold alrededor para torturar mi alma con nuestro amor no dicho, pero por primera vez en nuestras vidas, ahora que nuestros sentimientos estaban completamente dichos entre ambos, era Arnold quien parecía estar más afectado por todo.

" _¿Te vas a dormir?" Pregunté mientras se levantaba de la cama en donde habíamos estado sentados; Angela relajada en su propia cama justo al lado de la mía mientras jugaba con su cámara._

 _Arnold asintió lentamente, una pista de frustración en sus ojos. "Creo que sí. Se está volviendo bastante tarde y aún tengo que ir a hablar con Gerald."_

 _Me empujé para levantarme y pararme a su lado, mi corazón acelerándose dentro de mi pecho por razones que no podía señalar. "¿Tuvimos un largo día, he?"_

 _Sonrió y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones encogiéndose de hombros tímidamente. "Una larga semana, podrías decir."_

 _Caminé sobrepasándolo y me siguió de cerca mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta del hotel la cual abrí dudosa; los pensamientos rondando mi cabeza de las maneras posibles y esquemas que tendría que hacer para hacerlo quedarse conmigo._

 _Pero ÉL se tenía que quedar conmigo._

 _Se había quedado conmigo durante toda nuestra carrera por la selva en la que habíamos estado y era momento de darle al pobre cabeza de balón un descanso._

 _Después de todo, ¿qué tanto de una Pataki puede tomar un chico?_

 _Sostuve la puerta abierta mientras él se paraba a mi lado, nuestros ojos encontrándose en uno con el otro con miedo de romper la mirada. "Voy a ser realmente honesta, Arnold," murmuré después de un momento a través de unas nerviosas risitas. "Yo uh… no quiero que te-te vayas."_

 _Asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa creciendo en sus labios. "No tengo que-"_

" _No, no. Tienes que." Dije firmemente con un sólido asentimiento para probar mi caso. "No te voy a mantener prisionero más esta noche. Se libre para correr hacia el atardecer con tu amigo pelos necios y sus botanas de chetos."_

 _Arnold me miró escéptico desde donde estaba en el marco de la puerta y levantó una ceja. "¿Estás SEGURA que no quieres que me quede aquí contigo?" Sus ojos dieron un vistazo atrás a donde estaba Angela sentada en la cama probablemente escuchando mientras se 'entretenía' con su cámara._

" _Bueno, DAH," Dije con una ligera sonrisa. "Es tu mejor amigo y no me voy a interponer en su extraña amistad al no dejar que ustedes dos hagan ese movimiento de pulgares toda la noche… o lo que sea que ustedes dos tengan que hacer para mantener la llama de su 'bromance' vivo." Le ofrecí un guiño antes de encogerme de hombros y recargarme contra la puerta ligeramente mientras la sostenía abierta. "Además, probablemente debería de llamar a Pheebs y hacerle saber lo que ha pasado. Estoy segura que ha estado horriblemente preocupada."_

 _Nos paramos en la puerta abierta por un momento, las palabras atrapadas entre nosotros en un agarre silencioso en ambos. QUERÍA que Arnold se quedara. No quería cederlo ante Geraldo o sus padres o a San Lorenzo como sabía que tendría que hacerlo en la mañana. ¿No podía ser esta nuestra noche? ¿Podría ser está nuestra última noche para hablar y ser esos dos adolescentes perdidos en la selva con nadie más que ellos mismos como lo habíamos pasado hacia unos días?_

 _La respuesta era no, no podíamos._

 _Porque ese asunto estaba terminado y todo lo que teníamos ahora era el futuro-un futuro que comenzaba con Arnold dejando mi habitación de hotel por la noche para que pudiera organizar mis pensamientos y que él pudiera organizar los suyos._

" _Saben," Dijo Angela, rompiendo el silencio entre Arnold y yo mientras saltaba de la cama para caminar hacia donde estábamos nosotros. "Antes de que los medios lleguen y tengan que tomarse un montón de fotos para ellos y para la nación entera… ¿qué tal si me dejan tomarles la primera?" Sostuvo su vieja cámara al nivel de sus ojos y sonrió. "Sería un honor."_

 _Levanté los brazos para cruzarlos y me incliné de nuevo contra la puerta mientras la observaba. "La vas a ir a vender a esas tontas revistas ¿cierto?" Porque no sé cómo me sentiría al ser el poster de un niño en los estantes de una tienda."_

 _Ella entrecerró los ojos. "Helga, solo estoy intentando preservar un momento ¿bien? Algún día, hasta podrías agradecérmelo."_

 _Rodé los ojos, "Ajá, bueno, lo dudo viendo que a duras penas agradezco a alguien. Pero si realmente lo quieres…" Lo suavicé con una sonrisa astuta. "Entonces supongo que si."_

 _Acercándonos, sentí el brazo de Arnold levantarse lentamente hasta descansar gentilmente su mano contra la parte baja de mi espalda desde donde estábamos apenas centímetros alejados. Sostuvimos nuestra pose para la cámara, las sonrisas plasmadas en nuestros rostros mientras Angela posicionaba su cámara para tomar la fotografía._

" _Bien, chicos," Dijo, su tono enfocado mientras sostenía la cámara en dirección nuestra. "Uno… dos… ¡Tres!"_

 _FLASH_

Me comenzaron a arder los ojos y parpadeé rápidamente en un esfuerzo por humedecerlos. Había estado observando tanto la foto, que podría prácticamente ver la imagen de nuestros rostros sonrientes detrás de mis parpados como si estuviera grabado allí.

Era una muy buena fotografía-Angela me había hecho una impresión casi inmediatamente y no la había visto a detalle hasta ahora.

Tanto Arnold como yo estábamos llenos de raspones-costras haciendo surcos en la piel con tan corto lapso de tiempo. Ojeras oscuras debajo de nuestros ojos como anuncios publicitarios de todas las noches sin dormir que habíamos pasado.

Pero aparte de las cosas superficiales, había una luz en los ojos de Arnold que no había visto antes-no en ninguna fotografía o hasta en una situación en la vida real. Era la pisca de un brillo desde el interior de sus iris esmeraldas; una genuina sinceridad en la manera que sus ojos me miraban a través de la fotografía.

Parpadeé una vez más, mi corazón y mi mente incapaces de continuar viendo tan bella fotografía tomada en lo que se sentía había sido hace una vida entera. Miré hacia la computadora aún frente a mí, la pantalla completa ahora en negros de mi desperdició de tiempo al no usarla.

Alcanzando el mousepad, moví mi dedo sobre su superficie suave para despertar a mi laptop y revisar la hora que parpadeó desde la esquina de la pantalla.

11:43 am.

Suspiré.

Arnold me llamaría en cualquier momento. Mis ojos enfocados en los números mientras me miraban desde la esquina de mi pantalla-la anticipación creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba como si se burlara de mí y mi impaciencia.

11:44, 11:45, 11:46.

 _¿En dónde está?_ Pensé mientras me recargaba en mi cama. _No es nada común en él en llegar tarde a este tipo de cosas… Especialmente en el día de Graduación por el cual, no podría estar menos preocupada, pero del que Arnold estaba tan entusiasmado, así que… ¡¿Dónde estaba?!_

11:47, 11:48.

 _Bien. Esto no está bien. Esto no está nada bien._ Asustada, use mi computadora para llegar a las opciones de llamada. _La última vez que hizo esto, se desapareció por 44 malditos días…_ Mi cursor sobrepasó por el botón de llamar junto al nombre de Arnold. _Dije que está en línea… así que tal vez solo-_

Por fin, la conocida música de una llamada entrante sonó por las bocinas y la ventana de la llamada de Arnold saltó en mi pantalla. Inmediatamente, presioné 'aceptar llamada' y lo observé a través de la cámara.

"¿EN SERIO, Arnoldo? ¿Me ibas a dejar plantada en el día de Graduación?" Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

Era claro dónde estaba-la cámara no teniendo su usual baja resolución que tenía durante casi todas nuestras llamadas. Se sentó frente un fondo blanco-en algún lugar en dónde no estaba acostumbrada a verlo. Levanté una ceja y lo miré en la pantalla. "¿De cualquier forma, dónde ESTÁS?"

Con una sonrisa, miró a su alrededor. "La casa de unos amigos de la familia. Mamá y papá pensaron que debíamos de pasar por aquí y saludar… hemos estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente."

Asentí con la cabeza, sin impresionarme y con un pequeño resoplido. "Ajá, lo apuesto. Solo estoy contenta que encontraras un par de segundos libres para hablar con la vieja yo."

"Helga…" Dijo con un poco de molestia y con la mano lo interrumpí.

"Oh, calma a tu hermosa y gigante cabeza. Sólo estoy jugando contigo, *futbol-cabeza*" Me observé desde la esquina de la pantalla en donde mostraba mi cámara; casi no reconocí a la rubia arreglada.

Soltando mis brazos, hice una seña hacia mí misma. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?" Dejé caer mis brazos a mis costados. "Olga hizo un trabajo bastante decente ¿no crees?"

Me observó desde su lado de la pantalla y asintió con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se levantaba lentamente para iluminar su rostro. "Te ves hermosa, Helga."

El sonrojo coloreó mis mejillas por un momento mientras me empapaba en sus palabras.

 _Te ves hermosa, Helga._

No era una combinación de palabras con las cuales estuviera muy familiarizada, pero la manera en la que las dijo juntas con su profunda voz hizo que mis nervios enloquecieran dentro de mí.

Tratando de sacudirme la sensación de casi derretirme por dentro, sonreí y levanté una ceja hacia la cámara. "Ooh- solo espera, cabeza de balón."

Salté de la cama y giré la computadora para verla de frente mientras me movía hacia el centro de mi habitación. Alcanzando en dónde Olga la había dejado pulcramente doblada en mi silla para la computadora, tomé mi túnica azul rey y la desdoble y luego le desabroche el cierre; deslizándola por encima de mis hombros.

"Primero tenemos el tradicional vestuario en el cual nadie se ve bien, ni siquiera la Señorita Rhonda Wellington Lloyd." Me agaché y subí el largo cierre; escondiendo el vestido rosa que estaba vistiendo abajo.

"Y por supuesto," añadí mientras finalmente tomaba la última pieza de mi conjunto de graduación; el birrete. Sosteniendolo orgullosa para que Arnold lo viera, sonreí. "La piece de resistance." Luego lo levanté cuidadosamente para ponerlo cuidadosamente arriba de mi cabeza y luego colocar las manos en las caderas. "Bien. Ya lo tienes. Una vida real graduada recientemente."

Arnold rió suavemente desde donde me miraba en la computadora. "Te vez genial. Muy real."

"¿Real, he?" Dije mientras regresaba de un salto a la cama y cruzaba de piernas aún con mi birrete y mi túnica puestas. "Me gusta como suena."

Arnold sonrió por un momento y asintió con la cabeza. "También me gusta. Desearía poder estar allí para verlo en persona."

"¿Ver qué?" Pregunté, levantando una ceja ligeramente. "¿A mí o la graduación?"

"Ambos." Alejó la mirada de la cámara para enfocarse en su regazo. "Sería genial poder ver a todos de nuevo." Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por la cámara web. "Especialmente a ti."

A pesar de mi sonrojo, forcé fruncir el ceño y dije. "Ajá, con toda la locura que ha pasado esta semana, probablemente deberías estar feliz de que no tengas que estar aquí como la afortunada de mí."

Esto lo intrigó de una manera que sabría qué pasaría. Se inclinó un poco desde donde estaba sentado como para acomodarse y sonrió. "Déjame adivinar. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Curly?"

Giré los ojos, "Ojala. Si hubiera sido Curly sería algo impredecible, increíblemente excéntrico o al menos digno de contar." Jalé la computadora para acercarla hacia mí para así poderme recostar sobre mi costado con ella aún viendo en mi dirección. Levantando la cabeza con ayuda de mi mano, suspiré. "Nah, ESTA semana ha sido la semana de los tres chiflados."

"¿Harold, Stinky y Sid de nuevo?" Preguntó aunque sospechaba que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Asentí con la cabeza dos veces, "Tienes toda la razón, Arnoldo. Y es patético."

Arnold se inclinó hacia delante un poco más y descansó las manos en la silla donde estaba sentado. "¿Qué hicieron esta vez?"

Respirando profundamente para mantener la calma, lo deje salir con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y girando los ojos dramáticamente. "Algo TONTO por supuesto. Los payasos decidieron auto nominarse para llegar con la idea del 'Día de la broma del casi graduado' lo cual NADIE quería en primer lugar. A excepción de Curly."

Arnold soltó una risita, "Cierto. Suena como a Curly."

"Así que se reunieron después de la escuela y planearon esta GRAN BROMA que seguro haría que el Director Dohodge se pusiera engreído todo el día considerando que es un patán con casi todo mundo, como sea-algo que totalmente apruebo. Quiero decir. Tú sabes cómo me puede exasperar el tipo. Es un total fanfarrón y no podríamos importarle más o menos que toda la escuela." Me encogí de hombros. "Supongo que pensé que se lo merecía."

Los ojos de Arnold se entrecerraron un poco a través de la computadora y pude decir que estaba listo para decir mi nombre es ese tono regañón que usaba generalmente. En un esfuerzo por detenerlo, levanté un solo dedo para silenciarlo inmediatamente y permitirme continuar; aunque sabía que él me interrumpiría después de decir mi siguiente frase.

"Así que allí estaba yo-reuniéndonos detrás de las gradas con el más tonto y loco chico de zoológico y estábamos planeando toda la broma ¿bien?"

"¡Helga!" Arnold me regañó con un volumen más alto de lo habitual. "¿Los ayudaste con eso?"

"¿Podrías callarte para que pueda terminar mi historia?" Exclamé mientras me cruzaba de brazos. "Digo, Criminal, ni siquiera me has dado chance de explicarte, melenudo."

Con un suspiro exasperado, Arnold asintió con la cabeza derrotada. "Está bien, Helga." Asintió una vez más mientras respiraba intentando controlarse. "Continúa."

"Gracias." Dije antes de aclararme la garganta y comenzar de nuevo. "Así que, como dije, allí estaba, detrás de las gradas, planeando esa estúpida broma para la clase ¿bien? Cuando HAROLD va y dice-" me tomé un momento para meterme en personaje antes de imitar a Harold, "'Una vez, vi en la tele, un montón de tipos que llegaban a una tienda y llevaban un montón de centavos y los metían todos en sus bolsillos. ¡Luego, cuando llegaban, dejaban caer todos los centavos mientras caminaban y los dejaban allí tirados!' Y comienza a reírse como si fuera la cosa más divertida que ha dicho jamás."

Arnold tenía una mirada bastante confundida en su rostro. "¿Centavos?"

"Lo sé. Supongo que la broma de todo eso es que no puedes barrer los malditos centavos. Solo un completo idiota pensaría que eso es gracioso, así que supongo que tiene sentido que quisieran hacer eso." Apreté los labios fuertemente por un momento antes de recobrar la compostura y continuar. "De cualquier manera, le dije a Harold que su idea era basura y que necesitábamos buscar algo mejor que realmente lo molestara ¿sabes? Algo así como 'todo o nada'."

"Eso ciertamente suena como algo que dirías." Recalcó Arnold mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba para que terminara mi historia; su mirada con los parpados a medio caer viéndome con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

Aún envuelta en el relato, continué sin pestañear. "Pero conoces a StinkO. El idiota estaba prácticamente revolcándose por la risa en el piso. 'Cielos, Harold', dice, '¡esa es la idea más divertida que he escuchado!' Y para este punto, tanto Curly como yo ya habíamos pasado todo el tema por su esa idea apestaba. Quiero decir, APESTABA. Hasta un santurrón como tú tiene que admitir que era patético ¿cierto?"

Arnold subió la mano para rascarse la parte de atrás del cuello. "Bueno, honestamente no suena como una broma realmente. Pero no estoy-"

"¡Exacto!" Dije rápidamente en un esfuerzo por interrumpirlo. No estaba en humor para escuchar uno de sus típicos discursos de niño bueno en medio de MI historia.

"Pero Sid continuó más y más diciendo, 'No, chicos ¡esto será completamente genial! ¡No serán capaces de barrer los centavos! ¡Será legendario!' y bla bla bla digo ¡el chico no se callaba! Así que Curly y yo solamente nos escapamos porque nadie iba a seguir esa patética broma, especialmente nosotros. Curly está loco, pero al menos tuvo el sentido común para salirse como yo. ¿Si quiera quien querría estar asociado con una broma tan pobremente pensada como el de ellos?"

Arnold había estado asintiendo con la cabeza mientras yo me quejaba; captando cada palabra que decía. Después de que me detuve, espero un momento antes de levantar las cejas y preguntar, "¿Así que qué pasó? Obviamente ellos siguieron con la broma." A su semblante inexpresivo solo pude asentir porque eso fue EXACTAMENTE lo que pasó.

"Imagínate esto…" dije mientras agitaba una mano al frente como si el recuerdo estuviera pintado en el aire. "La tercera hora termina y el aula 400 está cerrara como siempre ¿si? Los tres amigos entran caminando en el pasillo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos llenos de centavos y se miran entre ellos como si supieran un gran secreto al que a nadie en realidad le importa. La campana suena finalmente y de repente el único sonido que puedes escuchar resonando por el pasillo es de un montón de morralla cayendo de sus bolsillos con sus molestas risas que estoy segura, recuerdas."

Esto lo hizo reír con fuerza mientras asentía con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que lo recuerdo." Después de apaciguar su risa, se reposicionó en dónde estaba sentado y me dio una media sonrisa. "Supongo que se metieron en problemas ¿cierto?"

"Bueno, dah." Dije mientras me sentaba desde donde estaba recortada sobre mi costado. "En medio de la huída, corrieron justo hacía nada más y nada menos que el Director D y los mandó a limpiar los baños por el resto de la semana." Me crucé de brazos suavemente y luego fruncí el ceño. "Oh. Y la otra parte de su castigo involucra honrarme con su presencia y su constante estupidez durante la decoración de la graduación."

Sonreí mientras agitaba la cabeza. "Parece que la única manera en la que pueden hacer que alguien quiera decorar es si es un castigo." Rodé los ojos. "Solo estoy contenta de que después de hoy, todo habrá acabado."

Arnold agitó la cabeza, una mirada seria en el rostro. "Vas a extrañar a todos. Una vez que te vayas de Hillwood a la Universidad, creo que verás que vas a extrañar a todos. Hasta a Stinky, Sid y Harold."

Giré los ojos y me quité el ajuar de la graduación que me había estado molestando mientras hablaba. El maldito cordón seguía golpeándome en la cara. Jugué con él mientras sostenía el birrete en mis manos. "Ajá, bueno, no es como si no fuera a encontrarme con ellos en la Universidad comunitaria el próximo año. Aunque espero tomar un montón de clases en línea para poder trabajar."

Arnold sonrió desde su computadora. "¿Te he dicho lo orgulloso que estoy de ti?"

Esto me tomó desprevenida y lo miré con el ceño fruncido. "¿Eh?"

"Por hacer lo que QUIERES hacer." Asintió con la cabeza un momento, desapareciendo momentáneamente la tristeza casual que tenía detrás de sus ojos la mayor parte del tiempo desde que lo dejé en San Lorenzo, mientras hablaba. "Siempre has sido muy independiente y enfocada. Es algo que siempre he admirado de ti… solo que nunca te lo había dicho."

Levanté una ceja, "Oh, en serio… ¿ahora?" Pregunté. "Es una cosa extraña para admitirle a la que te molestaba en la escuela."

Se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. "Bueno, es mi novia ahora, así que pienso que tengo permitido admirarla si eso quiero."

Las palabras hicieron que mi corazón saltara; mi cerebro se nubló de repente dentro de mi cabeza. "Su-supongo que lo dejaré pasar ESTÁ vez, pero no te acostumbres o algo ¿lo entiendes?" Le guiñé un ojo y el rió.

Mi puerta se abrió para mostrar a una arreglada Olga de pie en un corto vestido veraniego con un patrón de pequeñas flores azules en la tela. Me sonrió desde donde estaba sentada en la cama, aún con mi túnica puesta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras me miraba-los ríos de lágrimas amenazando con destruir su perfecto maquillaje.

"Oh, hermanita bebé," dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima solitaria de su ojo izquierdo. "Te ves tan hermosa que apenas puedo soportarlo."

Arnold estaba sonriendo mientras me observaba rodar los ojos y girarme para ver a Olga. "Gracias Olga-mira, bajaré en un minuto ¿bien?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras y sorbía la nariz un par de veces. "Está bien, Helga. Pero recuerda-tienes que estar ahí-"

"Treinta minutos antes, ajá, ajá, ajá. Lo recuerdo."

Sus ojos viajaron hacia el rostro de Arnold aún mirándonos desde la computadora. "¿Es él? ¿Arnold?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y saludó hacia la cámara con la esperanza de que pudiera verlo. "Hola, Olga." Dijo en su voz contenta; sus palabras aparentemente dándole permiso para caminar hacia nosotros y continuar hablando con él.

"Bueno ¡hola, Arnold! Es agradable verte hablar con Helga antes de que se gradúe hoy." Se inclinó ligeramente y murmuró ocultando sus palabras de mí sosteniendo su mano a un lado de su boca. "Solo un pequeño secretito entre tú y yo-creo que está un poco nerviosa."

Me crucé de brazos y suspiré. "Olga, aún puedo escucharte y NO estoy nerviosa."

"No lo sé, Helga." Respondió mientras se levantaba y me sonreía mientras yo continuaba sentada en la cama. "Parecías bastante malhumorada mientras te maquillaba esta mañana."

Con un resoplido, respondí. "Eso es porque odio el maquillaje y me picaste en el ojo cuatro veces en el curso de dos minutos. Preferiría pasar por la tortura del agua china antes de hacer ESO de nuevo."

Esto la hizo reír (por razones de las cuales no estoy segura, quiero decir, es Olga de quien estábamos hablando) y se inclinó para besarme la parte de arriba de la cabeza. "Oh, Helga, eres tan tontita a veces." Se giró para encarar la cámara de la computadora una vez más. "Sabes, Arnold. Eres muy afortunado de tener a alguien tan especial como Helga."

Mis ojos se lanzaron sobre Arnold quien podría decir, me estaba mirando desde su pantalla. Una sonrisa cálida estaba tomando rostro y asintió con la cabeza. "Sé que lo soy." Nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de la computadora por un momento-el sonrojo llenando mis mejillas aunque estaba empezando a no darle mucha importancia a que mis emociones se mostraran tan valientemente.

Porque en esa pantalla, podía ver que Arnold se estaba sonrojando también.

"Bueno, Arnold, tengo que llegar a alguien a su graduación de preparatoria ¡voy a ser hoy una hermana muy orgullosa!" Exclamó Olga con una sola palmada antes de girarme para dirigirse a la puerta.

"¡Fue bueno verte de nuevo, Olga!" Dijo Arnold y ella se paró en el marco de la puerta para mirarme a Arnold y a mí a través de la computadora con una sonrisa.

"¡Con suerte tendremos otra oportunidad de nuevo!" Dijo Olga con un guiño y luego se giró para salir de la habitación y decirme de nuevo con esa voz cantarina mientras bajaba las escaleras. "¡5 minutos, hermanita bebé!"

Giré los ojos, pero sonreí mientras me giraba hacia Arnold quien había estado esperando pacientemente. "Es mejor que me vaya. Desearía poder esperar pero… no es como si estuviera esperando con ansias esta fiesta de graduación." Fruncí el ceño, aunque Arnold parecía divertido ante mi disgusto.

"Estoy seguro que no será tan malo. Intenta ver el lado positivo y algo bueno saldrá de todo esto." Estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa que tenía en su cara era tan grande que no podía evitar dejar de verlo.

"Está bien… entonces estoy siendo positiva de que todo esto va a apestar y terminaré encerrada en mi cuarto lista para una video llamada."

Arnold soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza. "Allí estaré."

Nos sentamos en silencio por un momento, el inminente destino de mi partida solo me dejaba un par de minutos para colgar la videollamada. Miré hacia el marco de la puerta vacío antes de suspirar y girarme hacia la pantalla una vez más.

"¿Así que te veré más tarde?" Pregunté, mi tono sonando más necesitado de lo que pretendía.

Arnold asintió con una cálida expresión en su rostro. "Ajá, Helga. Nos veremos más tarde."

 _Oh, Arnold_ , mis pensamientos al instante comenzaron a decir lo que mis labios se rehusaban a dejar salir en palabras. _Que tanto mi corazón añora tu presencia; añora por tus cálidos brazos abrazándome hasta que la tontería de la graduación termine. Si tan solo no estuvieras a kilómetros de aquí. Si tan solo estuvieras aquí, en Hillwood, de la manera en que deberías estarlo. Estoy segura que te gustaría estar más aquí que allá-al menos hoy. Después de todo, es tu graduación también y por mucho que intenté darle la vuelta de que tanto odio toda esta cosa con cada fibra de mi ser y que preferiría caminar por brazas hirviendo por un día entero que pasar por el manicomio que es la graduación, sé que en lo profundo de tu noble corazón, desearías poder estar aquí también-justo junto a mí mientras caminamos por el pasillo hacia el diploma por el que ambos hemos estado trabajando todas nuestras vidas._

 _Así que hoy-caminaré por esa alfombra por AMBOS. Marcharé por el piso del gimnasio y tomaré mi diploma sin resoplar-por nosotros; por todo lo que hemos pasado y todo lo que vienen en nuestra bacheada relación. A través de los kilómetros separados, estás justo aquí en mi corazón, mi dulce, dulce Arnold. Es ahí donde puedo tenerte sin fin y decirte las palabras de mi alma. Es ahí dónde, puedo vociferar las palabras que no puedo en ningún otro lugar. Es ahí dónde te puedo decir que tanto realmente, apasionadamente, incondicionalmente e irrevocablemente te adoro. Es ahí donde puedo decir, por fin, que-_

"Te amo, Arnold." Finalmente permití a mis pensamientos salir de mi boca, y no retrocedí mientras dejaba a mis labios viajar de la computadora a Arnold.

Sonrió con esa sonrisa que generalmente me rompería en un embrolló balbuceante al que eventualmente despertaría con una cachetada solo para mirarlo con mi usual ceño fruncido hasta que él dejara ir toda la cosa.

Pero no hoy.

Ya no más.

Finalmente pasamos eso.

Arnold me observó a través de la webcam con mi sonrisa favorita en el mundo en su rostro; sus ojos a medio abrir y mirando en mi dirección. "También te amo, Helga."

Moví el ratón para posicionarlo por encima del botón de 'terminar llamada', pero dudé y lo miré una vez más. "¿Oye, Arnold?" Pregunté, sus ojos aún enfocados en mí.

"¿Si?"

Sonreí, "Felicidades. Por la graduación y eso. Aunque no puedas estar aquí."

Él soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza. "Felicidades a ti también, Helga. Ahora, intenta tener una graduación agradable ¿bien? ¿Por mí?"

* * *

La graduación apesta.

Sin lugar a dudas, solo apesta.

Bien, bien. Sé que le dije a Arnold que intentaría pasarla bien, pero por el hecho de que tanto he cambiado desde que comencé a salir con él, aún era la misma Helga G. Pataki muy dentro de mí.

Y Helga G. Pataki odiaba tonterías como esta.

Toda la cosa era básicamente un gran espectáculo para que los padres alardearan hasta que sus hijos se fueran a la universidad o consiguieran un trabajo o lo que sea. Nunca esperé que mis padres estuvieran así. Toda mi vida pensé que en mi graduación solo habría un solo Pataki en el público; algo, que por la mirada en sus rostros mirándome desde donde estaban sentados en las gradas frente a mí, me había probado que estaba equivocada.

Me senté en mi silla plegable de plástico entre la multitud de los pronto graduados-justo al lado de nadie más que Stinky Peterson quien parecía bastante entretenido mirándonos a todos en nuestros atuendos de graduación.

" _Cielos, Helga. Pienso que te ves muy bien en esa túnica que traes puesta." Dijo en el momento que terminé de caminar y me senté junto a él como habíamos practicado el día anterior._

 _Rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos mientras el resto de nuestra clase llenaba las sillas vacías restantes a nuestro alrededor. "Stinky. Es la misma túnica que traes puesta. Nos vemos exactamente igual. Ese es el punto."_

 _Unas pocas filas, Rhonda se giró para lanzarnos una mirada y murmuró, "Las túnicas son horrendas. Quien fuera que llego con esta tradición deberían mandarlo inmediatamente de regreso a la escuela de moda."_

 _Sonriendo, me incliné hacia el hombro de la persona sentada frente a mí para murmurar de vuelta. "Dudo que el genio al que se le ocurrieron estas túnicas haya asistido a la escuela de MODA, Lloyd."_

" _Bueno, si lo hicieron," continuó mientras el último de nuestra clase encontraba su asiento asignado, su nariz arriba en el aire, "apuesto que no se graduó como el mejor de la clase, eso es seguro."_

 _Me incliné de vuelta hacia atrás en mi incómoda silla mientras Gerald, quien estaba sentado dos filas frente a Rhonda, se giraba para mirarnos con la ceja levantada. "¿Lo dejarían ya ustedes dos? Es nuestro día de graduación."_

 _Levantando la mano para saludarlo, murmuré más fuerte que antes "Claro, Geraldo. Lo que sea por ese alto cabello tuyo."_

 _Conuna mirada, lentamente se giró para encarar el pódium donde el Director Dohodge estaba de pie, listo para comenzar la ceremonia._

" _¡Buenas tardes! Bienvenidos, familia y amigos de la clase que celebra su graduación-"_

Y ahí fue dónde me perdí.

Aguanté toda la cosa; escuchando callada cada uno de los discursos. Hasta fingí algunas risas mientras los maestros decías algunos chistes ridículos a los que la gente solo se reía porque estaban sentimentales y morían por dejar salir una risilla entre sus lloriqueos, lágrimas de nostalgia.

Sin embargo, me sorprendí, cuando la Señora M caminó hacia el pódium-su discurso fue el más corto de los maestros. No fue como si casi me ahogara cuando dijo algo sobre el 'mundo adulto' y sus 'muchos obstáculos' y 'retos' a los que tendríamos que enfrentar una vez que dejemos las 'conocidas paredes de la adolescencia' como algunos de mis compañeros de clase (cofSHEENAcof). En su mayoría, porque no tenías que ser un genio para saber que la vida afuera de las cuatro paredes de la preparatoria de Hillwood sería muy diferente al pequeño mundo monótono en el que todos nos habíamos conocido, prácticamente en pañales.

De hecho, conocía de primera mano que tan diferente funcionaba el mundo adulto y para ser honesta-en realidad estaba esperando salir de esta escuela para envolverme completamente en el mundo impersonal en el que vivimos; ese 'mundo adulto' al que los maestros parecían pensar que le temíamos enfrentar una vez que nos graduáramos.

Pero después de todo lo que he pasado y todo lo que he tenido que soportar en la selva de San Lorenzo con Arnold, podía decir bastante bien que NADA me asustaba ya.

Especialmente el 'mundo adulto'.

De todos modos, nada más sobre la ceremonia era sorprendente. Había una presentación de power point con fotografías de nuestro último año en donde pude tomar una pequeña siesta. Siguiendo esto había una 'emotiva' presentación de 'For Good' del musical Wicked en donde Sheena y Eugene dejaron sus corazones al cantar; la canción terminando con Eugene cayéndose de cara en frente de toda la clase quienes solo rieron mientras él se levantaba y exclamaba, "¡Estoy bien!"

Para cuando Phoebe, nuestra valedictorian o la mejor estudiante, pasó a escenario estaba bastante positiva-más que nada porque sabía que ella era la última parte antes de que pudiéramos lanzar nuestros birretes al aire y terminar.

"Mi clase de graduación," comenzó en un pequeño, pero confiado tono de voz que resonó en las bocinas. "Me paro frente a ustedes para honrar nuestros recuerdos no solo aquí en la preparatoria Hillwood, pero durante todas nuestras vidas juntos; vidas llenas de risas, lagrimas y abundantes aventuras que se quedaran para siempre con nosotros hacia nuestra adultez."

Sonreí desde donde estaba sentada; contenta de que fuera Pheebs quien estuviera haciendo este discurso y no algún idiota. Fuera de todos los que habían hablado hasta ahora, sabía que se alguien podía hacerme lagrimear como al resto de mis compañeros ya lo hacían, sería ella.

Sorpresivamente, no había compartido ni una sola palabra de su discurso conmigo-lo cual hizo que cada palabra que decía de alguna manera fuera más importante que la anterior; una sabiduría emanando de ella que nunca había experimentado hasta ahora.

"Cuando me informaron que sería su valedictorian, debo admitir, no estaba tan nerviosa como estaba de emocionada. No hay nada más que preferiría que hablar en voz de nuestra clase de graduación para ayudarnos a introducirnos a nuestros vastos futuros-futuros que hemos planeado desde que éramos unos niños jugando en el patio de la Primaria 118, tomando turnos en el adivinador matrimonial de origami de Rhonda."

El zumbido de una risa silenciosa llenó el gimnasio mientras aquellos de nosotros quienes estuvimos en la clase del Señor Simmons hacia tantos años recordábamos ese día-un día que recuerdo especialmente bien, considerando que predijo que Arnold sería mi futuro esposo, aun cuando solo teníamos 9 años y solo era un pedazo de papel doblado sin ningún tipo de poder especial.

Pero de nuevo…

"Es asombroso, todos esos juegos infantiles que jugamos," continuó Phoebe. "A través de rememorar mis propias experiencias incomparables de la infancia, pienso que cada uno de ustedes tienen sus propios recuerdos que permanecen con ustedes de aquellos tiempos; tiempos antes de hoy, en donde estamos listos para seguir en el siguiente paso de nuestros viajes por separado."

Sonreí suavemente, mis propios recuerdos llegando de primera mano ante la propuesta de Phoebe. Juegos en el Campo Gerald que duraban hasta la noche en verano. Malteadas en Slausen's. Harold comiéndose 12 barras de Mr. Fudgy todos los días cuando el heladero pasaba a su horario de las 3 de la tarde. Pensé de nuevo en los incontables planes que tuve que pasar por varias razones-la mayoría relacionados con Arnold.

Arnold.

Su recuerdo danzando en mi cabeza; desfilando en un círculo interminable en mi cabeza. Las fiestas de Arnold en su techo. Los locos abuelos de Arnold que ni una sola vez cuestionaron mis rarezas y apariciones al azar en su Casa de Huéspedes. Los constantes consejos de Arnold-la manera en la que virtualmente era capaz de resolver cualquier problema sin importar que tan loco o grande fuera.

Recordé cuando salvamos el vecindario-como nos unimos para pelear contra Scheck sin importar que tan loca fuera la idea. Arnold había sido el cerebro detrás de todo-el cerebro detrás de mucho de nuestras vidas al crecer.

Me sentí extraña de no tenerlo cerca. Mis ojos al instante buscaron por su cabeza de peculiar forma con la que había pasado tantos días y noches soñando; aunque como lo supuse, no la encontré.

"Esos viajes que sin duda alguna experimentaremos nos llevaran por encima del mundo." Phoebe levantó la mirada de sus notas para lanzar una mirada hacia los estudiantes sentados frente a ella. "Desde los escenarios de Broadway en Nueva York a los cabezales de los anuncios de Hollywood. De los grandes lagos de Canada hasta las nevadas montañas de Nepal. Hasta desde nuestro pequeño pueblo llamado Hillwood hasta las selvas de San Lorenzo-hoy marca el día donde comenzamos nuestros caminos hacia lo que sea que nos tiene deparado la vida. Aunque, algunos de nosotros ya se han adelantado al iniciar."

Unas pocas miradas conocidas hacia mi dirección y rápidamente fruncí el ceño para ahuyentar a la mayoría-el único par que se quedó fue el de Gerald, desde donde estaba sentado unas filas frente a mí.

"Este año, perdimos a un compañero que influyó en la mayor parte de nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, estoy agradecida de saber que está sano y vivo-aunque ahora reside en Centroamerica." La sala cayó en silencio, los ojos de Gerald regresando lentamente hacia Phoebe, quien había cambiado su vista hacía mí en donde estaba sentada petrificada mientras continuaba. "Arnold Shortman, créanlo o no, iba a ser originalmente nuestro veledictorian, y como mi estimado compañero de clase que es al cual respeto demasiado-no puedo continuar mi discurso sabiendo que alguien más debería estar aquí hablando por ustedes."

 _¿Qué? ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!_ Gritaban mis pensamientos mientras físicamente me inclinaba hacia el frente para colgarme de cada palabra; el resto de los cuerpos en el gimnasio mirándose los unos a los otros asombrados y murmuraban preguntas de que era lo que tramaba Phoebe.

"Por lo tanto, me he tomado la libertad de contactar a Arnold en un esfuerzo por entregar su mensaje en nuestro día de graduación." Sus ojos se posaron sobre el chico a cargo del proyector y con un clic, el rostro de Arnold apareció en el pantalla detrás de ella.

Ella esperó por un momento, mirándonos sin decir nada mientras espera a que el video comenzara a reproducirse. Después de un minuto de silencio y unas pequeñas toces incomodas para aclararse la garganta, Phoebe se inclinó alejándose del micrófono para murmurar de forma autoritaria al hombre a cargo del video, "¡Dele play!"

Inmediatamente, el hombre saló ante su señal perdida y presionó el botón en la computadora que estaba a su lado; la voz de Arnold sonando por los altavoces y llenando el gimnasio.

"Hola todos," dijo con una sonrisa en la pantalla como tantas veces tenía en mi propia computadora en casa. "Hay algo que quería decirles a todos hoy; algo que es realmente importante y esencial para vivir nuestras vidas a su máximo potencial."

Me colgué de sus palabras, mi corazón se sentía que estaba golpeando tan fuerte contra mi pecho que podía salirse y caer al piso frente a mí. Mis ojos estaban grandes mientras buscaba cada característica suya en la pantalla. Era como si estuviera aquí; como si estuviera justo frente a mí en lugar de donde sabía que estaba.

 _Arnold… mi amor…_

"Al vivir aquí en San Lorenzo, aprendí un montón de cosas sobre el mundo exterior de Hillwood. Conocí incontables personas que han cambiado mi vida para bien-y hasta algunos quienes la hicieron un poco peor. Pero al final del día, sé que cada paso hacia delante que dé-ya sea lejos de Hillwood o de regreso-es un paso que YO decido dar. De alguna manera, puedo escribir mi propio destino con los riesgos que tomé y eso es la cosa más importante para recordar."

Arnold se inclinó un poco hacia la cámara, sus ojos mirando a nuestros compañeros quienes esperaban impacientes por sus siguientes palabras. "Riesgos que nos darán forma, y hasta el final, será lo que formara nuestras vidas como adultos. Después de hoy, tomaremos caminos separados, algunos terminaran en la universidad, otros, tal vez, trabajen un poco hasta que decidan qué es lo que quieren hacer-lo cual es completamente comprensible. Pero al final, todos terminaremos con nuevos amigos y nuevas vidas, pero siempre tendremos nuestros recuerdos aquí de aquellos con los que crecimos-aquellos que nos ayudaron primero a descubrir quienes éramos. Amistades como ESAS," dijo con énfasis; sus ojos mirando a cada persona individualmente mientras hablaba "duran para siempre." Asintió con la cabeza una vez con otra sonrisa antes de tomar un respiro. "Y con eso, solo quiero decir… ¡Felicidades, chicos! ¡Lo logramos!"

La pantalla se desvaneció a negros, la multitud de familiares y compañeros (yo incluida) explotando en aplausos ante sus palabras. Tenía que darle al chico el crédito: esa cabeza de balón aún tenía la capacidad de lanzar discursos increíbles. _Tengo que recordar decirle para cuando hablemos más tarde en la noche…_

Una vez que los aplausos se calmaron, Phoebe regresó al pódium y nos sonrió a todos mientras nos sentábamos frente a ella. "No pude decirlo mejor yo misma. Gracias Arnold, por tus increíblemente inspiracionales palabras de apoyo a esta, nuestra clase por graduarse."

Entonces otra voz habló sobre la de ella; el cálido barítono flotando en el aire mientras hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte para llenar el gimnasio entero. La gente miraba desesperada en busca del dueño de la voz; sus propias voces comenzaban a encimarse confundidas y preguntándose constantemente '¿quién era?'.

No tuve que buscar alrededor.

No tuve que preguntar ni a una sola persona quien estaba hablando porque sabía desde el principio quien era.

Y no podía creerlo.

"Gracias a ti, Phoebe." Dijo Arnold mientras caminaba entre nosotros hacia el escenario. "Por acceder en compartir este discurso conmigo."

"Pero qué…" Pregunté con una suave voz, Stinky tomando esto como una invitación para explicar lo que ya sabía.

"Oye, mira allá, Helga." Dijo mientras llamaba mi atención con su codo. "¿No es Arnold allá arriba, en vivo y en directo?"

No me tomó mucho ignorar el comentario de Stinky ya que mis ojos y mi completa atención estaban enfocados en Arnold mientras subía por los escalones del escenario para pararse a un lado de Phoebe.

No estaba con una túnica como el resto de nosotros; en su lugar vestía un pantalón de vestir kakis y una camisa de manga larga azul claro. No pude evitar notar que el tono de azul parecía igualar el tono de su conocida gorra perfectamente; la gorra aún arriba de su cabeza donde siempre había estado, en medio de los cabellos dorados que imaginaba olía de manera celestial como recordaba.

Asumí que fuera él o Phoebe quienes claramente habían planeado (a mis espaldas, debo añadir) no incluía arreglarse como el resto de los monos para desfilar en el espectáculo de la graduación en el que pensé que no estaría nada cerca viendo que se suponía estaba en San Lorenzo con sus padres.

Sus padres.

Girándome rápido en mi silla para buscar detrás de mí los dos rostros que reconocí al instante. Lo suficientemente segura, sentados en la parte de atrás del gimnasio junto a los inquilinos y a los abuelos de Arnold, estaban Miles y Stella-ambos igual de arreglados y con grandes orgullosas sonrisas mientras observaban a su hijo acercarse al micrófono en el que Phoebe había estado hablando.

"Estoy seguro que esto… es una gran sorpresa para todos ustedes, ya que se supone que debería estar en San Lorenzo justo en este momento en lugar de aquí, en la graduación," Dijo Arnold con una pequeña risa; su audiencia cautiva riendo junto a él en un intento de escuchar lo que estaba intentando decir. "Pero no me perdería la graduación junto a todos ustedes. No me la perdería por nada."

Sus ojos estaban buscando en la multitud y peleé contra la urgencia de levantarme y hacerle señas para que pudiera encontrarme.

 _¿A quién engaño?_ Pensé; mis ojos aún enfocados en Arnold como si pudiera sentir mi mirada y mirar en mi dirección. _No me está buscando a mí._

Pero en un instante, sus ojos encontraron los míos y de repente me sentí petrificada bajo su mirada. Se aclaró la garganta, sus ojos aún sobre mí, y con una sonrisa finalmente dijo, "Estoy tan contento de estar aquí para verlos a todos." Sus ojos se alejaron de los míos para mirar a toda la clase ante él. "No podría estar más orgulloso de lo que hemos logrado como clase y todas las cosas que sé que lograremos en el futuro."

El Director D se levantó de su asiento para trepar al escenario y pararse justo detrás de Arnold y Phoebe; colocando una mano en el hombro de cada quien mientras se inclinaba hacia el micrófono para decir, "Gracias, Arnold, Phoebe, por ese excelente y… muy inesperado discurso." Se inclinó hacia tras de nuevo para quitar las manos comenzar a aplaudir; el resto de la multitud siguiendo sus pasos aunque yo permanecí quieta.

Miré a Arnold mientras salía del escenario hacia una silla vacía que no había notado desde que entramos al gimnasio. Le lancé una mirada desde dónde estaba sentada, mis ojos entrecerrándose mientras se sentaba sobresaliendo entre el mar de túnicas azules que lo rodeaban.

Había planeado esto todo el tiempo, ese zopenco.

Ese pequeño zopenco mentiroso de cabeza extraña que amaré, eternamente, con todo mi corazón.

"Ahora," dijo el Director Dohodge en el micrófono, forzando mi atención hacia él. "¡¿Quién está listo para graduarse?!" Dijo con un falso entusiasmo; la multitud de graduados creyéndoselo y vitoreando como estaba segura que esperaba que lo hicieran.

Considerando que toda nuestra carrera escolar culminaba al caminar por ese pasillo para obtener un tonto pedazo de papel, toda la cosa pasó bastante rápido. Fila por fila caminamos hacia el escenario para rápidamente estrechar la mano con nuestro director y tomar el papel con victoria mientras los flashes de las cámaras nos cegaban a todos como la luz de estrobo en una fiesta de secundaria.

A pesar de los flashes segadores, mis ojos se ajustaron lo suficiente para mirar como Arnold se levantaba de su silla para unirse a las masas; sus porristas personales gritando más fuerte que nadie más mientras obtenía su diploma. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión ligeramente avergonzada, se giró para sostener en alto su diploma hacia ellos con una sonrisa avergonzada. Casi pude sentir mi corazón derretirse dentro de mi pecho.

Con los diplomas en las manos, regresamos a nuestros respectivos lugares; el Director D caminando hacía el pódium para sus palabras de despedida a nuestra clase graduada. Los ojos de todos cayeron sobre él mientras se paraba frente a nosotros, aunque MÍS ojos estaban aún pegados en Arnold desde donde estaba sentado a nuestro lado en el montón de sillas reservadas para los apellidos con R a la Z.

"Graduados," nuestro director (por 5 minutos más aproximadamente) comenzó serio, sus palabras haciendo eco en el gimnasio como si su micrófono se hubiera apagado para dar un efecto más dramático (lo cual, conociendo a Dohodge, era probable que lo hubiera arreglado de todas formas). "Es mi esperanza de que su tiempo aquí en la Preparatoria Hillwood, haya sido influencia para formar sus jóvenes vidas-vidas que los ayudarán a pintar una hermosa fotografía del mundo futuro que sostienen ahora en sus manos."

Mis ojos cambiaron drásticamente de Arnold hacia Dohodge mientras gruñía internamente. _Oh cielos,_ pensé girando ligeramente los ojos. _¿Quién le escribió está basura?_

"Pero antes de que se puedan ir y celebrar esta asombrosa meta que han logrado el día de hoy, hay una última cosa que tienen que hacer aún." Miró a su alrededor emocionado, aunque estaba segura que realmente solo esperaba que toda esta cosa se terminaba.

Sabía que yo quería que terminara.

Mis ojos volaron de nuevo a donde Arnold estaba sentado y escuchando pacientemente a las palabras de Dohogde. Lo observe, recordándolo de memoria desde donde estaba sentado.

 _¿Cómo podía estar aquí?_ Me encontré pensando. _¿Por qué estaba aquí? El chico no había viajado medio mundo para solo obtener un apestoso pedazo de papel que fácilmente pudieron enviárselo. ¿Así que qué esperaba?_

Arnold se levantó con el resto de nuestra clase quienes se habían levantado por requerimiento de Dohodge y yo me peleé para ponerme de pie con ellos ya que no había escuchado lo que había dicho; mis propios pensamientos aún enfocados en Arnold quien ahora había girado la cabeza para mirarme con una suave sonrisa enmarcando sus labios.

 _¿Qué?_ Pregunté silenciosamente mientras él me observaba, esa sonrisa siempre constante en su celestial rostro. _¿Qué estás mirando, Cabeza de balón? ¿No debería ser yo la que estuviera mirando? ¿No debería de ser yo la que te estaría lanzando miradas? ¿Qué estás intentando decirme? ¡¿Qué estás intentando decir?!_

"-pueden lanzar orgullosos sus birretes al aire." Parpadeé un par de veces mientras las palabras de Dohogde se enfocaban llegando a mis oídos y sacándome de mis pensamientos aunque mis ojos permanecieron pegados sobre Arnold. "Así que sin más an-"

La totalidad de nuestros compañeros desapareciendo; las palabras de Dohodge se apagaron mientras les decía a todos, por fin, que lanzaran sus birretes al aire como en todas las películas que nos habían prometido que podríamos hacer algún día en ese mismo momento.

Pero en lugar de arrojar mi birrete para unirse al mar azul arriba de mí, en encontré caminando entre Stinky y todas las demás personas detrás de eso; mi cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia para escapar de mi asiento en busca de Arnold quien también había comenzado a buscar su camino en su propia fila.

Birretes azules volaban en el aire a nuestra alrededor mientras ciegamente caminaba hacia Arnold en donde nos encontramos en el centro del pasillo por donde hacía apenas unos minutos habíamos caminado para recibir nuestros diplomas.

En el momento que nos encontramos, el mundo tomó su curso de nuevo y gritos de felicidades llenaron el aire mientras finalmente comenzaba a hablarle a Arnold, frente a mí.

"¿Qué estás…" comencé agitando incrédula la cabeza. "¿Cómo es que…"

Arnold se estaba riendo, RIENDO, y se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba una de mis manos y me jalaba más cerca de él. "¿Realmente pensaste que me perdería la graduación? ¿NUESTRA graduación?"

Continué agitando la cabeza; mi mente nadando en preguntas y pensamientos e insultos que quería gritarle por hacerme creer lo contrario. "Pero se supone que debes estar en San Lorenzo, zopenco. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Sus padres aparecieron detrás de él junto con la multitud de personas que habían dejado sus asientos para ir y felicitar a sus hijos en el piso del gimnasio.

"Finalmente decididos regresar a casa." Dijo Miles desde donde estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros atrás con su brazo alrededor de Stella.

Levanté una ceja. "Pensé que San Lorenzo era su hogar.

Stella agitó la cabeza, una cálida sonrisa en su rostro mientras me observaba. "El hogar es donde está el corazón. Y el corazón de Arnold está aquí. Contigo."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y lentamente miré hacia Arnold quien me había estado observando todo el tiempo.

 _Criminal… adoro cuando hace eso…_

"Pero yo… pero tú… Dijiste que…" Lo intenté, pero Arnold me interrumpió apretando su mano alrededor de la mía.

"¿Recuerdas como viajaste al otro lado del mundo y dejaste plantando al viaje de español solo por una oportunidad de verme solo un par de horas?" Preguntó, sus ojos enfocándose en mí como si fuera la única otra persona en la habitación junto a él. "¿Todo solo porque me amas?"

Fruncí el ceño confundida y entrecerré los ojos. "¿Cuál es el punto?"

Soltó una risita, "Bueno, puedes considerar que estamos oficialmente a mano."

"¿Oh, sí?" Lo reté y de mala gana alejé mi mano de la suya para cruzarme de brazos y mirando entre él y sus padres de manera escéptica. "¿Qué hay sobre todo ese alboroto de poder conocer a tus padres y que ellos te conocieran a ti y todas las cosas que me dijiste? ¿Qué hay sobre ESO?"

Fue el turno de sus padres de reírse, Stella rompiendo sus risitas para decir, "San Lorenzo no es el único lugar donde podemos conocer a nuestro hijo, Helga." Miró hacia Miles, sus ojos fijos uno con el otro mientras continuaba. "Después de pasar casi todas nuestras vidas en la selva lejos el uno del otro, decidimos que era momento de sentar cabeza y vivir la vida que originalmente habíamos planeado hace 18 años."

Después de un momento, sus ojos regresaron a los míos. "¿Quieres saber que fue lo que más aprendimos sobre Arnold mientras estuvimos en San Lorenzo?" Preguntó de repente.

"¿Qué fue?"

Miles sonrió con esa sonrisa familiar que reconocí inmediatamente como una que le había heredado a Arnold; la similitud asombrosa. "Que San Lorenzo no es el lugar donde deberíamos conocer a nuestro hijo. La MEJOR manera de hacerlo es adentrarnos en SU mundo; el mundo donde él creció."

Stella asintió con la cabeza y añadió, "Queremos conocer a sus amigos y conocer a las maravillosas personas que ayudaron a criar a nuestro hijo cuando nosotros no pudimos." Rió para sí misma un momento, "Ya tenemos nuestra agenda de aventuras llena para una vida entera. Ahora es tiempo de hacer nuestras aventuras, justo aquí, en Hillwood."

Mis ojos se regresaron a Arnold y buscaron su iris verde que me observaban sin vacilar. "¿Te… te quedas?"

Él asintió con la cabeza; la sonrisa juguetona en su rostro cambiando a esa 'sonrisa de Arnold' que amaba desde el primer día que nos conocimos. "Ajá. Nos quedamos."

"¿Cómo, de veras?"

"De veras," Digo con una sonrisa.

"¿Como en, no más viajes esporádicos a Dios sabe dónde o locas expediciones en medio de la selva en otros países? ¿No más conversaciones por webcam o llamadas telefónicas a mitad de la noche o… nada de eso?" Mis palabras volaban rápidamente de mi boca y apenas lograba seguir el ritmo con lo que estaba diciendo.

La presión empezaba a formarse detrás de mis ojos, aunque Arnold parecía no notarlo ya que continuó mirándome con su mirada con los ojos a medio abrir. "No, Helga. Podemos ser como cualquier otro. Ahora podemos hacer todas las cosas que hacen las parejas normales."

Giré los ojos. "¿Quién dice que quiero hacer todas cosas que las OTRAS parejas de zopencos están haciendo, he? ¿Cómo sabes que todo lo que quiero es esa cursi basura de 'Te amo, yo también de amo' como todos los demás?"

Con un brazo me tomó por la cintura y me jaló más cerca de él, mi corazón acelerándose pronto mientras él hablaba un poco más alto que un murmullo. "Porque TE conozco, Helga. Y sé que eso es exactamente lo que quieres. Solo que con algo… más de estilo."

Sonriendo, lo miré completamente intrigada mientras permanecía en sus brazos. "¿Estilo, eh? ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Agitó la cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente. "Eso me corresponde a mí saberlo, y a ti descubrirlo."

"¿Oh? ¿Lleno de secretos, o no Shortman?"

Encogiendo los hombros, respondió juguetón, "Sabes todos mis secretos. ¿Qué me queda por decir?"

Lo pensé por un momento mientras el sonido de felicitaciones continuaba nublando el aire a nuestro alrededor-aunque no me estaba dando el dolor que cabeza que generalmente me causaba. "¿Qué tal sobre lo que estás hablando? Esa gigante cabeza tuya debe tener algunos pensamientos bastante interesantes justo ahora."

Fue su turno de levantar una ceja curiosa hacia mí. "¿Quieres saber lo que estoy pensando?"

Di un vistazo detrás de él hacia sus padres quienes estaban pretendiendo tener una conversación pero claramente estaban escuchando lo que estábamos diciendo.

De alguna manera, no me importó.

"Ajá. Ilústrame, Salvador Arnold." Dije con un guiño.

Sonrojándose ligeramente, asintió una sola vez en mi dirección. "Estoy pensando… que deberías de lanzar tu birrete al aire ahora."

"¿Y por qué haría eso, exactamente?"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y dijo con una voz bromista, "Creo que preferiría no picarme un ojo mientras intento besarte."

El sonrojó llegó a mis mejillas aunque intenté mantener la compostura. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a dejar besarme, eh, Arnoldo?"

Se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente y suavizó su mirada mientras me miraba por debajo de sus pestañas. "Helga, ¿me permitirías besarte?"

Levanté la mirada como pensando seriamente en su pregunta, aunque la respuesta era obvia. Resoplando ligeramente, exclamé en una falsa frustración. "Bueno, CRIMINAL, melenudo, si vas a hacer tanto drama por eso-SUPONGO que podría dejar que me besaras. No es como si fuera a disfrutarlo o algo pero si tú realmente quieres…" me encogí de hombros y fruncí el ceño y una tentadora sonrisa. "Entonces adelante."

Arnold sonrió y con su mano pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Su mano entonces pasó a descansar justo debajo de mi barbilla dónde levantó mi rostro hacia él; mi mano levantándose para quitarme el birrete de la cabeza. "Lo que tu digas, Helga," dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban y se inclinaba más cerca de mí, "lo que tu digas."

Y con eso, nuestras bocas cerraron el espacio entre nosotros; Arnold y yo aceptando el beso por el que habíamos esperado desde que lo dejé en el aeropuerto hacia un par de semanas.

Cada rose gentil de sus labios contra los míos me decían lo mucho que me había extrañado a miles de kilómetros de aquí. Fue en ese beso que finalmente pude ver lo que Arnold había estado intentando decirme-decirme en serio-desde que había aparecido por primera vez en su campamento cuando Eduardo me había llevado hasta él desde el bote de río y de haberme escapado del viaje de español.

Me amaba.

Arnold, genuinamente, 100% y sin ninguna duda, me amaba.

Como, amarme – a Helga G. Pataki.

Y eso para mí era algo digno de celebración.

Así que mientras nuestro beso continuaba, aunque una sonrisa se estaba expandiendo en mis labios debajo de los de Arnold, levanté mi mano y luego (con una fuerza impresionante) lancé mi birrete al aire; el sombrero de graduación azul oscuro flotando por arriba de nosotros en un tipo de salto simbólico.

Un salto por la alegría de graduarnos.

Un salto por la alegría del inesperado regreso de Arnold.

Un salto por la alegría de mi tonta suerte que me había guiado hacia Arnold innumerable cantidad de veces en el transcurso de mi vida-Guardería, Primaria 118, la azotea del edificio de Industrias Futuro, Secundaria, Preparatoria, las selvas de San Lorenzo, y finalmente aquí en la graduación.

Habíamos pasado tanto juntos, Arnold y yo, y mientras nos apartábamos de nuestro beso para mirarnos el uno al otro en una mirada enamorada, una cosa se hizo increíblemente clara.

Las aventuras no se terminarían aquí.

No entre esta abusadora y su Dios del amor con cabeza de balón.

Porque había mucho más allá afuera para nosotros; mucho más que solo Español 2.


	28. Notas importantes

Original: Spanish 2 Was All For You

Por: Polkahotness

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

 _Nota de traductora: Este fic en su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora Polkahotness me dio el permiso para poder traducirle su excelente trabajo al español y espero poder hacer una buena adaptación a nuestro idioma, será algo difícil, ya que ella utiliza los dos idiomas, y aquí lo estaría traduciendo al español. Espero se entienda que es una clase de español y que los estudiantes no lo hablan del todo bien, para diferenciar lo que se encuentra en español desde la historia de origen he utilizado asteriscos (*). Hey Arnold! No me pertenece ni mucho menos el fanfic original (Spanish 2 was all for you). Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Antes que nada, woow, fue un viaje de casi 10 meses el poder traducir este fanfiction. Estoy muy emocionada de haberlo terminado._

 _Polkahotness puso muchas interrogantes en su fanfic original al terminarlo. Le daría muchísimo gusto que pudieran responderle sus preguntas en el link del fanfic original en inglés, seguro que aunque estén en español ella los apreciaría muchísimo._

* * *

 **Capitulo 28: Notas importantes**

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y con todo su entusiasmo. Este fic realmente ha sido el 'fic que pudo' con todo lo que ha pasado-así que no hubiera sido posible sin todas sus motivadoras palabras y reviews.

Hablando de reviews.

Si pudieran ilustrarme, tengo un par de preguntas (si pudieran contestarlas en sus reviews. Me interesa, solo por retroalimentación ahora que la historia está terminada.

¿Qué les gustó más de esta historia?

¿Esta historia los entretuvo durante todo el camino? ¿Alguna idea, sugerencia o epifanías que descubrieron/pensaron mientras la leían?

¿Considerarían leer más de mis fics en un futuro?

¿Alguna idea final sobre Español 2; por arriba de las opiniones y comentarios?

¿Este fic revivió sus sueños/ideas/fantasías sobre La Película de la Selva (TJM)?

BONO: Una vez que TJM salga, ¿creen que visitarán de nuevo esta historia y me dejaran saber (ya sea por review o Mensaje Privado) que pensaron en comparación? (en su mayoría por que soy curiosa).

¡Gracias de nuevo por leer este fic, a todos! Como dije, hay mucho más por venir asi que no se vayan a ningún lado.

Revisen mis otros fics y como siempre, review.


End file.
